Sky Raider Pirates
by fireandicephoenix
Summary: Levi sucks at making friends and yet, somehow he is expected to become a Captain, form his own crew, find the One Piece and become the next Pirate King. So much easier said than done. But Levi is going to give it a shot- after all, he swore he was going to live a life without any regrets. Storyline based roughly 80 years after Monkey D. Luffy's death.
1. Prologue

**hi guys, this is my first fanfic. and I wanted to do one of an SYOC with my own crew and your guys giving me some characters and everything. i'll probably only be updating once a fortnight or maybe even earlier if things go well, but definitely once a fortnight I will post, but i still hope that you will follow, favourite and review.**

 **so, to start things off. this is going an on SYOC story, after Luffy's death and he has found the one piece. I would say the main timeline of the story would be based roughly 80 years after Luffy's death. so that everyone has an rough idea on the timeline.**

 **the types of characters I am looking for are pirates- for my OC's crew, other pirate crews- maybe even make them War Lords and maybe even make them one of my three needed Emperors if i like them that much, marines and others.**

 **a form to use to create the characters will be towards the bottom of this chapter. anyway, i hope you all like and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Levi: you should all know, it's _my_ crew and i will have the final says on yes and no of people joining it. **

**oh Levi... your here... *sweating* anyway guys, this is Levi, the Captain of the Sky Raiders, which this story will be about. well, i guess you can take it from here Levi.**

 **Levi: fireandicephoenix doesn't own One Piece. and welcome to our story.**

* * *

Prologue: Captain...?

Levi wasn't good at many things- cooking, reading maps or navigating, talking to people and making friends and more. Especially making friends, it was one of those things that Levi really sucked at doing. He sucked at making friends- maybe it was his attitude? People were always telling Levi that he should smile more, since it looks like he wears an uncaring and unfriendly and scary face all the time. The problem was, Levi couldn't really find anything to smile about it. Especially not after all he has been through.

Sometimes Levi just wants to crawl up into a ball and die. Levi has already lost so much and he was so young. His mother was murdered before his eyes by his own father. The mountain bandits killed his two older brothers- Edwin and Arraon. Then there were the pirates that killed his aunt when he gone to live with her- they ignored him and just went right to her. The bounty hunters that had killed his godmother when he had gone to live with her. The Marine grandfather and uncle who never gave the time of day, too busy with work as Marines. And then were the slavers who had taken Levi- who had tried to sell him off before he was saved by friends of his godfather's. All of that, and Levi was only 13 years old.

Levi had been taught that there were good people and bad people in this world, the only problem- so far, Levi has only seemed to have met the bad people of this world... wait, no, that wasn't true.

Levi smiled slightly thinking about the pirates that he had met, who had saved him from the slavers that had taken him and had tried to sell him. They had known his godfather and had saved him for his godfather.

"Levi!" his godfather smiled noticing the slight smile on Levi's face. "You should smile like that more often kid. You'll make lots of friends."

Levi sighed at his godfather. "Whatever you say Henry." Levi didn't understand how his parents knew this totally upbeat and carefree man, who always seemed to wear a smile on his face. His godfather's copper hair shiny slightly in the afternoon sun and his light grey eyes, seemed so filled with live. Despite the fact he was an old man.

Henry laughed as he patted Levi on the back. "Come on kiddo, lighten up. Smile Levi."

Levi just sighed again and smiled slightly again- hoping that this would do for now as Levi didn't have the energy to deal with the older man who has more energy than most 5 year olds. A few girls walking around had commented on how 'cute' the normally 'scary' kid looked with a smile on his face.

"See!" Henry smirked to his 13 year old godson. "Just smile more kiddo and everything will be okay."

"Whatever," Levi shrugged as he looked at his godfather. "Will I meet them again?"

"Meet who again?" Henry asked- not sure who or what Levi was talking about.

"Your friends, the pirates who saved me when I was 10," Levi asked Henry. "Your friends."

"It's almost been 4 years since you've come to live with me already?" Henry commented. Levi wasn't sure if his godfather was deliberately not answering him or not. "Man, it's been so long."

"Godfather," Levi said in a stern voice. "I mean it. Will I ever see them again? I..." Levi could remember being so cold towards them, he didn't even thank them for saving him. "I still owe them a thank you."

Henry smiled as he ruffled his godson's hair. Henry was much taller than poor short little Levi, then again, Levi was still growing so he might get taller yet, or the kid might not. Both of his parents were kind of short after all.

"I'm sure you will meet them again, one day Captain," Henry told Levi.

"Captain...?" Levi said looking at his godfather.

"Of course!" Henry told Levi. "Your going to be a famous Captain one day Levi. I can feel it in my bones."

"A captain of what? Like in the marine? No thank you," Levi shook his head. Sure, Levi personally didn't have anything against the Marines but he still didn't like them. Probably thanks to his Grandfather and Uncle, damn assholes never have any time for him and they were Levi's blood family.

"No silly," Henry laughed. "Jahahaha! I mean a captain of your crew. Be them Pirates or Merchants or something else! But you'll be a Captain of your own ship and you'll be a great one at that!"

"But to be a captain..." Levi said thinking about it. He would need people skills wouldn't he? He would need friends. Levi doesn't have either of those. Now upset with himself- he doesn't have what it take to be a captain! And he would never be a great captain! "I would need friends... people skills... I... I don't have those things. I would be a horrible captain. No-one would want to sail or be under me."

Henry laughed as he smiled at his godson. "A Captain is a Captain, Levi. It has nothing to do with people skills or friends. It doesn't matter! Okay, maybe it does matter a little bit. But to be a great captain. You just need to show people your strong and help them fill full their dreams! My friends as you call them, the pirates who saved you. I was once their Captain."

What...? Levi never knew that his godfather use to be a pirate...

"Well, Co-Captain. Jahahaha." Henry laughed as he thought about it. "And let me tell you- none of them wanted to follow me and Nic just because of my people skills and being able to make friends with them like it was nothing." Remembering those times always brought a smile to Henry's face. "It was the fact that Nic and I were willing to risk our lives for them, that we were helping them fill full their dreams and the fact that we were so strong that people called us the 'Strongest Men and Crew' alive. That was why our crew followed us. Not to mention the fact that we kidnapped a few of them and refused to let them leave unless they joined us. Plus, everyone either feared or respected us. Jahahahaha!"

What...?

But the strongest man alive is... and the strongest crew is... _they_ were the ones who saved Levi?

"You use be the Co-Captain of the Blackbird Pirates?" Levi asked his godfather in shock.

"Yep!" Levi's godfather smirked. "The only reason why I haven't been arrested yet is become of your grandfather. He needs to look after you, now doesn't he? Lazy ass man. But, that was also such a long time too."

"But the Blackbird Pirates Captains were..." Levi said looking at his godfather and he can't believe he hadn't realised it soon. "They were..."

"Twin brothers," Henry nodded to Levi- seeing what his godson was trying to say. "Yeah, Nicolai and I are twins. But I left during the time when our name was really starting to hit it big and get noticed by everyone all around everywhere."

"Why did you leave...?" Levi asked his godfather, having some new fond respect for them.

"Differences in opinions on too many things with me and Nic," Henry sighed thinking about the main reasons behind him leaving the crew. "One of two things would happened if i stayed. One, a civil war in our crew with the crew spilt in half and we would have fought till we were both dead. Or two, the Marines and the other pirate crews would have used our fighting as a chance to take us down. I decided the best thing for the crew and myself was for me to leave. Of course, many tried to get me to stay and others said that they would leave with me. But the crew needed Nic and them more than they needed me- I was too much of a dreamer back then. I could never see the big picture like Nic could."

Dreamer...? Big Picture? What was Henry talking about?

"It was just easier for the crew to follow Nic's dream then it was for them to follow mine," Henry smiled as he remembered the past. "We pretty much always went with what Nic wanted anyway. I mean, if we ended up going my way. The crew would have been a hell of a lot smaller and we wouldn't have been able to help as many people and places as we did. But still, it would have been nice to have found the One Piece."

"One Piece...?" Levi asked slowly- trying to wrap his mind around everything that his godfather was telling him. "You mean the rumoured treasure that makes you the Pirate King?"

"The one in the same!" Henry grinned- happy to see that everything was lost with his godson. "Have I ever told the stories of Gold Roger and the Straw-Hat Pirates?"

"Roger was the First Pirate King," Levi nodded as his godfather talked about them a lot when he first come here. "He died and created the Great Pirate Era. Twenty-two years after that, Whitebeard died claiming the One Piece was real and fired up the Great Pirate Era again, since many people believed that the Great Pirate Era was dead. But Whitebeard brought it back to life. A pirate called Ace died who was believed to be Gold Roger's son and who Straw-Hat tried to save, claiming Ace to be his brother. But he failed. Then Luffy and the Straw-Hat Pirates defeated the War Lords, the Marines, the Four Emperors of the sea and found the One Piece and Luffy become the next Pirate King. Then he hide the treasure again for others to find."

"Right," Henry nodded- happy that his godson had been listening to him when he use to tell the stories. "I bet you can become a greatest pirate there ever was. I bet you could become the next Pirate King!"

Levi stared at his godfather as if he was insane, because, well, what he was saying right now sounded insane. "But I'm not an pirate. I'm not a captain. I'm not a leader godfather, that is never going to happen."

"Levi my boy- never say never!" Henry told him. "Never is a very strong word. And don't worry about a thing! I'll tell and teach you everything you need to know about being a pirate!"

"What about being a Captain? Or a leader?" Levi asked his godfather.

"That is something you can only learn while doing the job itself Lev," Henry told his godson and he used Levi's pet nickname.

"It's Levi, not Lev," Levi pouted. Levi has always hated that stupid nickname.

"Whatever you say Captain," Henry grinned. "First things first! You need a cool pirate crew name!"

"Can't it just be the Levi Pirates?"

"No! It has been something memorable kid!"

Like what? Levi couldn't think of anything.

"Like what?"

"Well I don't know! But we will come up with something!"

Levi sighed- there was no point in arguing with his godfather over this. "Fine. Then let's go home and talk this over."

Henry grinned like a five year as he grabbed Levi's arm and started to run them home. "Let's go then!"

Seriously? Who was the adult there? Levi or Henry? It was meant to be Henry but it was clearly not him. And people wonder why Levi is so mature for his age when he lives with his childish godfather.

* * *

 _Three years later..._

"I'm sorry Henry..." Levi cried in front of his godfather's grave. No one will ever know or realise just how sorry Levi is about this whole mess. "I'm so sorry..." Levi should have been stronger. Levi should have been able to protect his godfather, he should have been strong enough to protect the whole village, but he wasn't and because he wasn't strong enough, they all paid the price. They all paid with their lives. "Please forgive me... godfather."

"Captain...?" a very young sounding voice said, talking to Levi. "Ready to go when you are. Hi Henry, bye Henry." The young kid smiled and waved at the grave of Levi's godfather.

Levi wiped the tears from his eyes. At 16, Levi knew more heartbreak and lose than many others his own age. All Levi seems to be good at is letting those around him die. But not anymore! Levi wasn't going to let anyone else die! Levi wasn't going to let anyone suffer because of him! Levi was going to be stronger! He was become the strongest there ever was! Levi was going to live out his dreams! He was going to complete his godfather's dream for him while he was at it too! Levi was going to live his life without regrets! Levi was going to find the One Piece! Levi was going to be the King of the Pirates! Levi is going to be the strongest there is! And no-one, and Levi means no-one, is going to stand in his way.

Levi- 16 years old, 165 centimetres tall, charcoal black hair and blue eyes. Wearing a bright red jacket with a pair of different blue coloured wings crossing over on another on the left hand side of the jacket and with a pirate skull on the back of his red jacket, long jet black pants, midnight coloured lace up boots and a light grey coloured shirt. Levi was able to hold himself tall and proud. He had too, he wasn't going to let those bastards get away with this. He also wasn't going to let these bastards do this again.

Levi put his hand on his godfather's grave.

"I swear," Levi promised his godfather. "I will find the One Piece and become the Pirate King. I will live my life without regrets and i swear, I will get revenge on the motherfuckers who did this." The Ghost-Rider Pirates were they're names- the ones who killed Levi's godfather and all of the villagers in the small village where Levi was raised by Henry. The pirates focused Levi to watch it all happen before his very eyes, like when he watched his father murder his mother. With Levi unable to do anything to stop it. Never again was Levi going to be that weak. "I swear on my honour as the Captain of the Sky Raider Pirates. For we are forever free under our wing of freedoms. Now," looking over to the young kid with him. "Let's go find us a crew."

"Right Captain!" the boy smiled, his long brown hair tied back slightly and his emerald green eyes shinnying brightly. The kid was wearing dark long brown pants, a long sleeve grey shirt and had a green cloak with a hood and a red scarf wrapped around his neck. His black shoes were a little dirty with dirt and mud and blood on them. The Kid had two necklaces- one was a key and another was metal symbol of the pair different blue coloured wings crossing over another.

Levi had joking called the crossing wings- his 'Wings of Freedom'. A sign and symbol of his pirate crew- of the Sky Raiders.

"Let's go," Levi said turning his back to his godfather's grave. "Let's go make us some new friends."

* * *

 **I hope you all liked the chapter. it's just a small taste of what's to come. I wonder who is that kid has called Levi his Captain? I wonder who this young boy is and just how old he is *grinning since i already know***

 **Levi: please as descriptive with the characters as you can. the form is below for you all to fill out. we ask for PMs with characters so we can contact you about the character. please also follow, favourite and review this story.**

 **I am more than happy to accept an co-writer if someone wants to help out. I don't have everything planned out as of yet since i am waiting for characters and stuff. so, yeah, that's why the chapters will most likely be once a fortnight or so. it will just depend on many things. anyway, hope to hear from you all soon!**

 **Levi: what I am looking for is:**

First Mate

Chef/cook

Musician

Shipwright

Archaeologist

Doctor

Sniper

Navigator

 **Levi: they may or may not appear in this order. the kid who is with me will be revealed next chapter.**

 **yeah, the kid with Levi is a special case. more on the kid next chapter and let's just say, that the kid has a special position in Levi's crew. Other positions may be named and open up as we go and i work out what i need. don't forget to send in characters- for not only the crew but for others as well.**

 **Levi: other characters such as Marines/Navy, 6 of 7 War Lords, 3 of 4 Emperors and even the Revolutionary Army, villains, allies and more. Here is the form to fill out anyway guys.**

OC Form:

Name:

Epithet:

Gender:

Age:

Species (human, mermaid/merfolk/fishman, mink, long arm/leg, etc):

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Affliction (Pirates, Marines/Navy or Revolutionary):

Crew (Pirate or Marines/Navy):

Position:

Weapons and fighting style:

Devil Fruit/Abilities (optional):

Birthday:

Bio/History:

Family:

 **Levi: I look forward to hearing from you.**

 **as do I!**

 **Levi: no-one cares for you fireandicephoenix**

 ***sulking in corner as Levi as is being mean to me***

 **Mystery kid: favourite, follow and review. thanks guys! we can't wait to hear from you! we might be able to get the next chapter out early if people sent in quickly!**

 **Levi: as many people can probably guess- the Blackbird Pirates are one of the four Emperors of the Sea.**

 **they're kind like this generations Whitebeard Pirates. more pirate crews and stuff to be named later on. anyway, we can't wait to hear from you guys. I can't wait for the next chapter and can't wait to see the type of the characters you guys send me XD! please enjoy and follow our story! i seriously can't wait to hear from you guys! love interests can be included and involved as well guys!**


	2. Chapter 1

**we are back with another chapter. before my fortnight dead line too. yay! thank you so much people for sending in characters! it's been fun going through them all! and i am still going through some. now, in case no-one noticed earlier, i purposely didn't disclose which Blue Levi is from. it's a small little secret for now.**

 **Levi: more like you haven't decided and wanted to see what Blues other people said first.**

 **shut up! that is... completely and utterly true *depressed in corner now***

 **Levi *rolls eyes*: see? i know fireandicephoenix too well. anyway, in this chapter we talk more about my little sidekick and you all discover his name and some of his history this chapter. like how we met and things. though, we won't be relieving everything about the kid yet. there are some things that will be kept secret and left out for future storyline reasons.**

 **anyway, to the review real quick then on with the story!**

 **RiverAxisCharon \- your welcome and thank you. and i already answered your question through a PM but for anyone else who was wondering. by Family- i mean blood family or people who your character considers family- e.g. friends, adoptive/foster parents and the like **

**kerennie \- thank you. **

**GlaxeySkyGlim \- thank you for the review so far. i can't wait to keep writing and for you to keep reading. **

**Olien \- thank you. and i already PM about the spot part so we'll skip that. **

**LaRicaNica \- thank you for the 'i' advice. i will keep it in mind. more explained in another later comment. and no, no-one has told me to not give a complete description of a character before. i will try to remember that for future use as well. and um... i spell some of my words slightly different. because i do spell different since i am Australian and we spell some of our words differently compared to the American way. but anyway, thank you. i look forward to writing more. **

**Zephirth \- thank you. **

**tobi-is-an-artist-too- thank you. i know there are mistakes and errors *sigh* i am really good at changing tense from past to future to present without meaning too. my teachers changed a lot and none of them really helped me with this bad habit that i have. i will my hardest to work on it. i swear! the kid did pretty much pop out of nowhere, didn't he? but don't worry, there's a story behind him. don't worry about not being about to help, i have had other people offering to help so i should hopefully be good. i hope... anyway, will the Sky Raiders run into the Blackbirds? maybe! keep reading to find out! **

**Tipsters \- thank you for the advice. my word wasn't working for a little bit so i had to write in the doc manager and i haven't realised that it didn't auto fix the i's to I when needed like word does. but word is working again, so we sure be good in the story. ignore it if happens during/in the author notes as i literally write them the day i post the chapter. **

**The Gaming Geek Gina \- thanks. i am getting someone to look at the grammar and proofread and stuff. thanks for not commenting on it. you have a good day too. **

**Harukawa Ayame \- thank you. there are going to be a lot of interesting people in this story. and i already PM you about the crew the thing. **

**Levi: that's all. anyway, on with the story. like last time- fireandicephoenix or just phoenix or faiphoenix for short i guess, doesn't own One Piece but does own this storyline and many characters. though, there are characters who are owned by their respective owners. a list of the crew and position will be at the end notes.**

 **Mystery kid: but this chapter we have Kent from kerennie and Kyousuke from theokatureader101 making appearances! also, thank you LaRicaNice and immortal goddess for helping with the editing/beta'ing of the chapter! and to warn everyone, spelling of some words might change through the chapters. you have all been warned.**

 **enjoy everyone! we're get into the main storyline now.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Mates Part 1

 _One year later..._

Levi sat with his legs crossed as he leaned back in his chair in the tavern with his legs up on another chair. Levi was just relaxing and listening to what was going on around him. Levi could hear people whispering and pointing at him, they probably could recognize his face. In the past year Levi has made sure that people know who he is.

Trying to find and get to get people to join his crew it, well, it hasn't really worked so far. Levi really was not much of a people person, though, the people who have tried to join the crew so far have all been outlaws, bandits, assholes, dickheads, jerks and some of the biggest liars that Levi and Eren have ever met- none of them were good enough. And let's not forget the fact that if anyone even looks at Eren the wrong way, then they get Levi's boot up their ass.

Levi: 17 years old, 165 centimeters tall, charcoal black hair and blue eyes. Still wearing the same clothes from when he left the village a year ago with Eren.

Eren was a people person, so Levi leaves most of the recruiting to the kid. Then again, Eren was a kid who could apparently tell if people were 'bad' and 'good' and if their 'destined paths crossed.' Levi just puts it down to the fact that the kid was just really good at reading people since he didn't fully understand it himself. Eren and Levi have been together now for three years. Eren was the first crew member that Levi ever got, but he's not the first mate. Who the hell would want a little kid as their first mate?

When Levi had first met Eren he was training with his godfather Henry. The kid washed on the beach of their island. The kid had no memories, no idea who he was or how he got hurt or why he washed up on the island near death. Henry and him had brought the kid back to their house, while his godfather was addressing the wounds he went looking through his old clothes. They were going to be way too big for the kid who seemed to only be around four or five years old. But still, Levi's oversized old clothes were better than nothing, right? When Eren had woken up he was in a lot of pain and was terrified. Not that Levi blames him, whatever happened to him must have been terrible if he washed up on their island near death.

Even though Henry asked him simple questions the kid couldn't answer any of them. He didn't know who he was, where he was from, who his parents were, how old he was, or his name. Since they didn't know his name Henry had taken on calling him kid, bud, or buddy until they worked out what actually to call him. Henry also decided the kids birthday and age. Although he didn't have a name, his birthday was November 21st and he was five years old.

The kid seemed to take an instant liking to Levi. Asking if he could call him big brother. The kid didn't ask them any kind of questions, he was just accepting what they were telling him. For about two weeks the kid followed Levi around like a lost puppy. Walking into town and buying food with him, saying hello to people around the town and even holding onto the bottom of his shirt or the side of Levi's pants when he was scared or unsure about something or some people. The villagers had taken a liking to him. Levi had no idea why and they thought it was sweet that he was looking after some brat. He hated it but liked it all the same. Other than Henry no one had taken interest in him before. Henry had accepted Levi as his own. Doing things any father should do. Telling him stories, giving him clothes and food. He even showed Levi how to fight. And Henry was once again, doing the same for a kid had no history with.

Levi just lets the kid follow him around, there was no harm in it. That was until some of the neighborhood bullies decided that they would hurt him to get to Levi. They started off by calling him names and threatening him, normally Levi would tell him to ignore it but then they pushed him and tried to stab him. That's when he lost it and beat the shit out of the bullies. At the end he had shouted, "Leave Eren alone!" It didn't end well for the bullies.

That was the day Levi had accepted Eren as his little brother and his first crew mate. Levi swears his godfather planned for it to turn out like that. That Levi would accept responsibility for and of Eren. The damn man was good at getting what he wanted sometimes.

"Captain! Captain Levi! Levi-nii!" Eren whined across the table from Levi. Bringing Levi back to the present.

Eren: 8 years, 120 centimeters tall, his long brown hair was tied back to keep out his emerald green eyes. Levi didn't like touching or cutting hair unless he really had too. But at the same time, Eren seemed to like his hair long and the kid's hair actually hasn't really grown much since last year. Eren was also wearing the same clothes as day that they had left from the the place they had both used to call home.

"What Eren?" Levi asked as he yawned and then he looked lazily over to the waitress who had taken their order almost an hour ago. If she didn't hurry up with the food, Levi was going to say something and she was probably not going to like it.

"I'm bored!" Eren whined as he fidgeted in his chair. "Can I go look around outside for a few minutes?" When Levi didn't reply he tried again. "Please," Eren pouted getting ready to beg if he needed too.

"Fine, five minutes outside. No more than that or you're hanging upside till the next island brat," Levi yawned again as he closed his eyes. "And do not get yourself kidnapped again."

"What if I do?" Eren asked his captain and older brother, well, who Eren calls and tells everyone is his older brother though they aren't related by blood at, out of curiosity.

"You make it sound like you want to get kidnapped," Levi replied with a slight sigh then waved his hand over at the kid. "Go Eren, your wasting time."

Eren sighed, he knows what Levi is like. Levi is such a hard-ass, but it is this that keeps them alive and well, so Eren really shouldn't complain too much.

"You'll come get me if something happens... right?" Eren asked before he went to go outside. He had gotten kidnapped at least twice before and kidnappers end up regretting it every single time. Levi was very scary when people try hurt Eren.

"Always Eren," Levi smiled and ruffled Eren's hair without opening his eyes or looking. "Now go play outside for a bit you noisy brat."

Eren smiled right back, not that Levi could see it with his eyes closed. "Okay! I'll be back soon then Captain!"

Now, to catch up on sleep...

"Your Levi, right?" A voice said as Levi could sense some people sit at his table not long after Eren left. "Captain of the Sky Raiders?"

God damn it, so much for catching up on some rest. Just who the hell are these people and what the hell do they want?

"Yeah?" Levi said not really moving or opening his eyes. Levi was trying to relax right now, why were people coming and talking to him? "I am. What the hell do you want?"

* * *

Eren smiled as he walked around the small market place only a block down from the tavern where they were staying. Eren liked meeting new people and getting a sense about the people around him- good or bad or neutral.

Eren just hopes that Levi-nii can get some rest. Levi hasn't been sleeping much and he hasn't had a chance to rest up. Eren hopes that his big brother can use this chance to rest up.

Eren couldn't help but look at all of the different things around him. Glass statues, books, toys, jewelry, clothes, shoes, maps and so much more. There were people selling drinks and food. It reminded Eren of one festival that the village uses to have. It was so nice and peaceful, Eren couldn't help but smile as he walked around and was looking everything he could.

"Oi, that the kid?" A man whispered to his friends.

People were avoiding the group of five men, they were known as the local thugs around here. If you don't give them what they want, they'll take it anyway. Nobles and very lazy Marines have been known to hire them for jobs.

One of the group pulled out the description they were given by a man a few days ago. They were asked to grab and hold this kid if they were to see him. _Long brown hair that was tied back and emerald green eyes. The kid would be around eight years old. Wearing brown and green clothes and a key on a necklace._ And they were only given the name 'E' to work with it.

"Sounds like him," the man with the description nodded. "Let's grab him."

Eren shivered suddenly. He could feel the presence of bad people. Who were they? Where were they? What do they want?

"I should go back…" Eren muttered to himself. His five minutes were almost up anyway.

Eren turned around and walked into something. He fell to the ground and rubbed his backside. What the hell did he walk into? Eren looked up and saw that it was a person. Oh…

"Sorry," Eren smiled gently not noticing that his necklace and it's two charms- one being a key and another one being the 'Wings of Freedoms' that the Sky Raider Pirates were famous for, was over the top of his gray shirt. "I didn't see you there."

"A key on a necklace," the person said noticing it. "Long brown hair that was tied back. Emerald green eyes. Wearing brown and green clothes."

"The kid's also wearing gray," another person said.

"Who are you?" Eren asked.

"Doesn't matter who we are," the leader said. "All that you need to know is that you're going to come with us."

Bad people. Bad people. Eren has to get away! Levi is going to be mad as hell if Eren gets kidnapped again!

"No!" Eren huffed as he crossed his arms. "I don't go anywhere with anyone but Levi!"

The five thugs looked at each other. Who the hell was Levi? The person who had taken this kid from his family or something?

"Who the fuck is Levi?" One of the thugs said.

"My captain!" Eren grinned. "And my big brother!"

"You're still coming with us brat," the leader of the group said as he grabbed Eren's arm, which was a bad idea.

"Let go!" Eren shouted as he pulled his arm back and made the man go flying off his feet into one of the others. Eren took off running as soon as the man had let go of him.

"Get that brat!" Their leader shouted at the other three who all took off running after the boy. Damn, that kid was a hell of a lot stronger than he looked. Where the hell does a kid his age get that much strength from?

Eren knew he wasn't fast enough to get away from the men so he did the only thing he could think of. "Levi!" He screamed, hoping Levi or someone, anyone would hear him.

* * *

"I heard that for a pirate, you seem to be one of the good guys," the guys said.

The black hair teen didn't even bother opening his eyes. "You shouldn't believe in everything you hear." Was all he said. "Why are you bothering me? Can't you see I am trying to meditate?"

One of the waiters stopped and looked over at the table. He had seen the guy get here late last night, had been carrying a brunet kid with him. Asked the tavern owner if he had any rooms or if he knew of somewhere where the two of them could get a bed and a room for the next few nights. The owner of the tavern only had one room with one bed left and asked the guy if that was okay. The black hair guy said it was fine since the kid would most likely crawl into his bed anyway if they were in different beds. The owner asked why that was and the guy had answered that blasted the kid has nightmares a lot and doesn't like sleeping by himself. Then was muttering something about the annoying responsibilities of an older brother or something like that as he took the key and went to the room.

Kyousuke hadn't seen them this morning when he was doing the breakfast round but when he comes back for his lunch round, the two were here and had already ordered from Jessie. They had kind of ordered a lot of food and it was in the middle of the lunchtime rush so their food was taking a little longer to get ready compared to the other guests.

Kyousuke sighed as he ran his hand through his short tousled and spiky jet black hair. The bangs of his hair deciding that getting in his stunning blue eyes was a good idea. Well, it was not. It was an annoying idea.

That was the strangest way to meditate that anyone has ever seen or heard of. Who meditates while with their legs cross over another and while the legs are up on another chair?

"We want to hire you for a job," the second person said. "And we have money."

Hire Levi for a job?

Hire the guy for a job? That caught Kyousuke interest. Why would people want this guy for a job? What kind of job? Kyousuke stood as close as he could without making it look like he was eavesdropping, not like it mattered if he looked like he was.

Levi sighed as he turned his head to the three people at his table and opened his eyes. "I'm a pirate, not a bounty hunter or marine or someone for hire. I don't just say 'yes' because you offer me money and say we want to hire you for a job. Just who the hell do you people think you're talking too?" Looking rather annoyed that they thought they could just offer him money and everything would be okay. Levi was not someone who could be brought. No matter how hard so people have tried.

Was this guy a pirate? No wonder his face had looked familiar to Kyousuke, he must have seen it on a wanted poster.

"You helped the Fredica Village and Nenit Island," the third person commented.

He help out a village and an island?

"I didn't help anyone out," Levi sighed. God damn people are getting their information mixed up.

"But the slavers and…" the second tried to say but Levi cut him off.

"The slavers took my brother, I took them out for taking him no other reason," Levi told the three men as he sat upright. "And that marine base I took out on Nenit was because the people there were corrupt and tried to force me to pay some kind of ridiculous tax. Since I wouldn't pay they took my brother as the payment. No-one _touches_ my little brother."

This Levi guy helped out places by accident because people took his brother? Kyousuke wasn't sure if the guy was telling the truth or not, but by the way he's is acting and reacting right now it wouldn't surprise Kyousuke if Levi was telling the truth.

So a not so friendly guy who only ends up helping someone else with their problems when that problems end up becoming his own? Interesting sort of pirate and guy.

"Just because those people decided that I was their 'hero' for taking out the idiots that decided to take what is _mine_ ," Levi told looking them dead in the eyes. "Doesn't mean I am a hero. I am not just someone you can 'hire' to take care of a problem for you. I am pirate- I make my own choice." Levi sighed. He could never understand why those people 'rewarded' him and had called him their 'hero'. Levi didn't do what he did to help them, he did it to only help himself, well, to help Eren since the damn kid got himself kidnapped and the brat was Levi's responsibility. "I still don't understand why they decided to give us money and food for something that had nothing to with them whatsoever."

Seriously, people are so weird sometimes. Levi was never going to leave Eren. The kid was the closest thing that Levi had to a family and Levi didn't want to lose that. Levi was always going to protect Eren, no matter what.

"But Levi-san," the first person went. Trying to be more formal and respectful in hope the pirate would help them. "We need your help to stop the thugs from terrorizing us! They just think because they're bigger and stronger than us, that they can do whatever they want! They take whatever they want whenever they want! Money! Food! Clothes! Women! Children! Please! You have to help us! We don't have anyone else to turn too!"

Levi sighed again as he closed his eyes. "Sorry, but not interested. Why don't you call the marines to help you or something?" Waving them off.

"The local Marines won't do a thing, they're being paid off by the nobles so that the nobles can pay the thugs and get them to do their dirty work for them!" The second man complained.

"And the Marines even use the thugs at times!" The third person added. "They're too lazy to do their own work!"

God damn it this conversation is getting nowhere fast and was really starting to annoy the pirate.

"No offense meant or anything, but why should I care?" Levi asked them dead serious as he opened his eyes again. Staring into their very souls and looking rather irritated. "It has nothing to do with me or Eren."

"But your crew has the Wings Of Freedom! Don't you stand for them!? Don't you stand for freedom?! Like the Freedom Fighters once did?!" The first man argued. Talking about a crew who had once stood for freedom and had saved many people from rotten Nobles. Civilians and slaves alike. Till some Nobles hired a dangerous and powerful Marine to take the Freedom Fighters out.

"One, I've never heard of the Freedom Fighters," Levi told them as he was counting with fingers. "Two, the 'Wings of Freedom' stand for that, the Sky Raiders and our freedom. Not everyone's freedom. And three, what my crew and I do is none of anyone's damn business."

"You're a small crew of only a teenager who calls himself a captain and a young child!" The second person shouted. "You can hardly call yourselves pirates or a pirate crew or a crew in general with only two people in it! You can barely call yourself a captain!"

"And yet when Mihawk was a War Lord, no-one ever questioned him about being a solo pirate," Levi sighed as he was growing tired of this conversation very quickly. If these guys aren't careful, Levi is going to end their annoying lives right here and now.

"Me-a-who?" the three men chorused together which only made Levi sigh again as he shook his head.

Does no-one know their history about the past pirates and the past pirate eras?

"Never mind," Levi muttered to them.

Silence fell between the four of them and the eavesdropper for a few minutes till someone decided to break the silence.

"So… are you going to help us…?" the third man asked quietly which made Levi groan out in annoyance.

For fuck sake!

"What part of 'it has nothing to do with us' did you not understand?!" Levi yelled out in frustration as he hit the table and looked pissed as hell. "I do not want to get involved in something that has nothing to do with me and my crew! That's how trouble always starts!"

 _"Levi_ _!"_ Eren's voice echoed inside Levi's head and it got his attention right away. The kid was in trouble.

Levi ignored the three men as he got up and ran out the door of the tavern- as if the place was suddenly on fire.

"Eren!" Levi shouted as he looked around himself- trying to work out where the voice came from. Levi's eyes scanned the whole street but he couldn't see anything. Levi felt a sudden sharp pain. Damn it! Where the hell is Eren!?

Kyousuke watched as the three men were stunned at the Levi's suddenly odd behavior to just get up and leave like that. The reaction on his face, it almost seemed like someone had called his name.

Maybe the kid from earlier is a devil fruit eater and had called for the guy in his mind or something? Kyousuke wasn't sure, but at the same time… Kyousuke looked to the door again, there was something about that Levi guy and the kid he was with… maybe this guy could give Kyousuke's life meaning again? And maybe Kyousuke can work this to his advantage?

"Gentlemen," Kyousuke smiled and said to the three men. The three of them all turned round to a face another teenager as he sat down at the table. The three of them were all wondering who this teen was. "I believe that Levi will be taking on that job for you now. So why don't you give me as much detail as you can?"

* * *

 _Three hours later…_

God damn! The kid has gone and gotten himself kidnapped again, hasn't he?! Levi just knows it! Who the hell took Eren this time!?

Levi took off down the street running and yelling Eren's name out again as he had just stopped for a quick breather for a moment. Trying to find the kid. Where is Eren?! Who took him?! Levi is going to end them damn it! If Levi loses Eren… Levi doesn't know if he will ever be able to forgive himself. Levi can't lose Eren, he has already lost so much! Levi can't lose Eren too!

 _'Come on Eren…_ ' Levi thought to himself as he kept running. _'Give me a clue on where you are! Or at least something on the people who took you at least!_ ' Any kind of clue would help right now. _'Come on Eren! Where are you?!_ '

Levi tripped over some boxes and fell onto the ground. Levi coughed a few as he slowly pushed himself up from the ground as people around him asked if he was okay. Damn it, Levi was going to have a bath or shower to clean all of this dust and dirt off himself. And the stains on his jacket and pants were going to be a pain in the ass to get out later…

But Levi can worry about that later! Right now, Levi has to find Eren. Or at least some clue on where Eren might be!

Who took Eren!? Who took Levi's Eren?! They were dead! Levi was going to gut them while they're still alive and make them eat their own insides! Then he was going to find a bear or something and feed them to it!

"You know," a voice said as Levi was about to take off running again. Levi doesn't know why, but the voice talking so casually to him got his attention. "Running around like a madman isn't going to help you whatsoever."

"Shut up!" Levi snapped at the person. They were about Levi's age with fair skin while Levi was on the tanner side and they were taller than Levi. Levi- 165 centimetres tall verses stranger- 180 centimetres tall. "Just who the hell are you anyway?" Levi asked as he had somehow managed to calm down as he was trying to work out who the hell this guy was. Seriously, who was this guy and why was he talking to Levi?

"Kyousuke," the guy answered. "I worked in the tavern as a waiter. Anyway, I have an idea on where you could start looking for whoever or whatever it is you're looking for."

"You do?" Levi asked him in disbelief. There was no way in hell this Kyousuke guy could help. "Really now?"

"Hey, hey," Kyousuke said, as he could tell that Levi didn't believe him. "Don't you believe me?"

"No," Levi answered honestly.

Kyousuke was a little taken back for a moment from Levi's honesty then he laughed. Kyousuke couldn't help but like this guy, he sure is interesting.

"We may not know each Lev," Kyousuke grinned. "But trust me, I can help you."

"Call me Lev ever again and you will lose your tongue," Levi glared at Kyousuke. Only handful of people have ever been allowed to call him Lev, and this Kyousuke guy was not one of them. "My name is Levi."

"Okay, okay, my bad," Kyousuke said putting his hands in the air as if he was surrendering. "But do you want my help or not?"

Levi eyed the teen. "And why would you want to help me?"

Kyousuke shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets. "No reason really. I'm new to town myself and I guess I'm just bored. I mean, you can continue running and yell around without any help and lose your brother forever instead if you want." Kyousuke watched Levi clearly. He knew that would get the guy's attention.

Levi flinched and grew very frustrated when he realized that this Kyousuke guy was right. He was never going to find Eren if he kept running around and screaming.

Kyousuke couldn't help but grin slightly. He had his fellow teen hook line and sinker.

"Fine giant," Levi said looking up at Kyousuke. "I'll accept your help. But if you step one foot out of line, I will end you." Despite Levi's smaller frame, his words held great meaning and strength. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. Kyousuke couldn't help but smile. He was really starting to like the guy. Levi just might be what Kyousuke needs to find new meaning and purpose in his life.

"You know I'm not a real giant, right shrimp?" Kyousuke couldn't help but tease Levi. "I'm actually around average height for a guy."

"Shut up," Levi told Kyousuke as his arms were still cross. "Anyone taller than me I call a giant."

Kyousuke blinked several times. Was he for real? Kyousuke couldn't work out if he should laugh or not.

"So, giant swordsman," Levi said looking at Kyousuke. "Where should we be looking?"

"Well, I'm guessing the thugs of this place probably took your brat," Kyousuke told Levi as he started walking with Levi following behind him. "And I might have overheard and told the men that you had been talking too before that you would be taking on their little job request."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Levi practically growled. Levi wanted nothing to do with that stupid request!

"Because if the thugs took your brat then you're going to take them out anyway, right?" Kyousuke said over his shoulder. "It had nothing to do with you before but now it has everything to do with you."

That was true… if it was the local thugs who had taken Eren then Levi was going to take them out.

"I also happened to get a name from one of the waitresses I worked with who knows the name of a man who helps and works with the local thugs," Kyousuke smiled as he kept walking forward since Levi was walking by his side now. "I thought we might go pay him a visit and find out where the thugs and your brat are. But before then, I need to make a quick stop to get some information. It is always best to go in knowing as much as you can about your opponent. Means you can get whatever you want from them and out them that way."

"We'll try it your way first," Levi told Kyousuke looking deadly serious. If looks could kill, everyone within a 100-foot radius would be dead right now. "But if your way doesn't work, then we'll be doing it my way. Understood?"

"Don't worry," Kyousuke grinned. "My way always works- whether the targets likes it or not. My way always works." Then he muttered. "After all, I am nothing more trash."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go, who knows how much time we have before they sell or do something to that kid of yours."

Levi was having a very hard time not hitting or beating the shit out of something or someone right now. When Levi gets his hands those idiots who took his Eren, they were dead. _Every single last one of them_.

* * *

Eren blinked his eyes several times as he woke up. Eren's head immediately started to hurt like crazy. Damn it! What happened? Did he get in the way of Levi attacking someone or something? Why does Eren's head hurt so much!?

"You awake kid?" a gentle sounding voice asked.

There was someone else here!

Eren jumped slightly as he wasn't sure where the voice was coming from and moved backward. Eren didn't recognize that voice. Where was Eren? What happened? Where's Levi? Eren, for a brief moment, had forgotten all about the pain in his head but then the pain was back again and Eren fell to the ground and held onto his head.

 _'It hurts…_ ' Eren teared up. Why does Eren's head hurt so much?

"Wow kid, take it easy," the voice said getting close and Eren froze in fear. They were the same room… whoever this person is and Eren, they were in the room! Then another sound got Eren's attention. It sounded like… it sounded like metal scraping something… But all Eren could really see through his teary eyes was a strangely shaped blob coming towards him. He was scared… Eren was really scared. He wanted Levi. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Eren tensed up when he felt a hand on him and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry," the voice told Eren gently. "I'm not going to hurt you. Does your head hurt?"

Eren nodded his head. He was still too scared to move or open his eyes or even speak right now. Eren wanted Levi...

"I'm not surprised there, from what I heard," the voice said and seemed to try to explain to Eren why his head was so sore. "You gave those assholes a hell of a run for their money. The only way they could get you stop running was apparently to slam you into a brick wall then drug you. The drug might still in your system and people react to the drug differently. Plus, being slammed head first into a brick wall couldn't have been fun either."

"I ran into another brick wall…?" Eren asked. As if it was a normal everyday question. Well, for Eren it kind of was. Eren has a bit of a bad habit of walking or running into things- be them walls, people, trees, the ship. You name it, Eren has probably walked or ran into it.

"You can talk," the gentle voice laughed- happy to see that this kid wasn't mute or something. "And no, from what I hear you were tackled then slammed face-first into the wall. You didn't run into it at all."

Eren sat up slightly but kept his eyes closed. The voice sounded really gentle and nice, like a kind and caring older brother… like the voice Levi sometime uses…

"You can open your eyes," the voice smiled. Wait… how could Eren tell they were smiling with his eyes closed? It must be the way he was talking. "You have a slight bruise across your eyes and nose, but other than that you are fine."

Eren kept his eyes closed but looked at the owner of the voice.

"Are you a doctor?" Eren asked.

"No, I just know some basic first aid," the voice answered. "I'm Kent by the way."

"…" Eren wasn't sure if he was meant to give his name or not. Eren didn't know this Kent person but Levi said it was rude to not give your name after someone gives theirs. But at the same time, Levi always told Eren to be careful with strangers, especially when giving his name. Then again, this Kent didn't seem too bad. Unlike those other guys. "Eren…"

"Nice to meet you Eren."

"… Nice to meet you too Kent."

"You're a little shy."

"I don't know you… I want Levi…"

"Who's Levi?"

Eren smiled at the question. "My big brother and captain!"

"Captain…?"

Eren nodded with a bigger smile on his face. "Yep! Levi's the best!"

Kent couldn't help but lightly chuckled. That seemed like such a typical little kid answer. "And where is he now?"

"Probably out looking for me," Eren said as he put his hands behind him and he opened his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling. They were in a cage of some kind… it had bars and seemed to be made out of some kind of weird metal… "Levi is going to be mad. He told me to not get kidnapped again."

"Again?" Kent asked- sounding worried. "This isn't the first time?"

"Nope!" Eren answered as he was looking around the cage and the room that the cage was in. By the way, the sun was going down on the far right-hand side, it was afternoon, late afternoon. Damn, how long was Eren out for? "It's my… fourth time? Fifth time?" Eren said trying to think about it. "I think my fifth time. But Levi would know for sure."

Kent looked at the kid in disbelief. One- how and why do you get kidnapped that may times? Two- is this kid serious? Three- how can he not know the number of times he was kidnapped for sure? And four- just who is this kid that those thugs decided to throw in this cage with Kent?

"You're different…" Eren said suddenly looking at Kent- the guy feels different compared to other people that Eren has been around. "You're not completely human."

Kent flinched and stared into Eren's green eyes. How the hell does the kid know that? He couldn't know that Kent was hiding his other half so well. There was no way the kid could see through his camouflage.

"What are you talking about?" Kent laughed nervously and looked away from the kid. "I'm human."

"No you're not," Eren said. "At least, not fully. You don't feel right."

"Excuse me?" Kent asked shocked and surprised by the odd comment. What the hell was that meant to mean? "What was that?"

"I said you don't feel right to be fully human," Eren told Kent- as if it was so blindly obvious. "I have a sense for this kind of thing. You feel completely different to all of the humans I have ever met. Your sense and presentence is different."

"What do you mean?" Kent asked the boy nervously. What the hell was the kid saying? There was no way in hell that the young boy knew… right?

"I dunno," Eren laughed as he smiled suddenly. So the kid could really laugh and smile, huh? "It just means what it means. You feel different."

"You said your brother and captain before," Kent said wanting to change the subject. "What do you mean?"

"Levi's my big brother and my captain, what else does it mean?" Eren asked looking confused as he tilts his head to the side. Did Eren say something wrong?

"Captain, like as in the marines or pirates or something else?"

"Yuck! We're not marines! Levi and I are pirates!"

"So you have a crew?"

"Argh… kind of…"

Kent did not like that answer. "What do you mean, 'kind of?'"

"It's… well… it's officially just me and Levi…"

"A crew of two?" Kent said- not sure if he believed it or not. "Really?"

"Yes," Eren said looking down- half ashamed and half embarrassed about the whole thing.

"And why is there only two of you?"

"Because no-one has lasted longer than the next island with my big brother. He's… He's not much of a people person and people say he is difficult and demanding. But he's not! No-one is just good enough to keep up with Levi. Nor do they have the time or the patience to do things my big brother's way is all!"

There was no way it was because Levi was being difficult. Nope. Eren will never say or admit that.

"What? Does your brother ask for the impossible or something?"

"No… Levi and other people just have different options on the things that matter when it comes to the ship and the crew and stuff."

Different options? Why does Kent feel like the kid is leaving something out? Something important at that too. But still, for the kid be so hopeful… it must be nice… to know that someone is going to be coming for you… unlike Kent. Who has no-one and knows that no-one is going to be coming for him. Kent couldn't help but sigh as he thought about it.

Eren couldn't help but like Kent as they were talking. Kent was giving off a good people feeling. He felt nothing like the bad people from earlier.

"It must be nice."

"What?"

"Knowing that someone is going to come for you."

"Isn't someone coming for you Kent?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because people don't like me."

"Why not?"

"Because like you said before… I'm different and people don't like different."

"That makes no sense."

"What?"

"I said that makes no sense. We're all different, it's what makes us, us. So why does it matter if you're different? Levi and I are very different but Levi always comes for me."

"But he's your big brother. He has to come for you."

"No, he doesn't."

"What do you mean? Your brothers, you're related by blood. Of course, he has to come for you."

"Levi doesn't have to come for me. We might be brothers, but we're not related by blood."

What…? Kent looked at Eren. What was the kid talking about? What does he mean that they're brothers and not related by blood?

"To better say, we're friends," Eren told Kent. "I just call Levi my brother because that's how I see him. I was taken in by Levi's godfather three years ago and at first, Levi wanted nothing to do with me. He just put up with me since I followed him around and had no memories because I was in a big accident out at sea and washed up on the island where Levi lived with Henry and Henry decided that they were going to look after me. Then lots of things happened and now we see each other as brothers. But Levi could always leave me behind if he really wanted too, but he doesn't."

Kent looked at Eren, was this kid for real?

"A lot has happened to us over the three years we have known each other," Eren smiled sadly. "But no matter what, we always have each other. Levi said he would come for me, always. So I know he will. But if he wanted, if he didn't. I would understand… we just call each other 'our brother', but he's still my captain first. We're not related by blood, so it's not like we could ever really be brothers… not for real… so if Levi ever didn't come for me... I would understand."

"And yet," Kent smiled as he patted Eren lightly on the back. "He's going to come for you. Brothers by blood or not. You still have such a strong and good bond with your Captain."

"I do!" Eren beamed. Wait… Eren started to stare at Kent. His strings are such a pretty color… especially his main one… it was such a pretty color… Eren has never seen anything that color before... and... were their strings...

"I just don't have anyone like that…" Kent sighed.

Eren didn't say anything as he stared at Kent- why was the kid staring at him?

"Eren…? You okay kid?" Kent asked- not sure why the kid was staring at him like that. This was kind of awkward… why was the kid staring so hard?

"Your string," Eren said grabbing at thin air but somehow seemed to be holding in his small hands. "I like it." It seems that their paths were destined to cross.

What…?

"What…?" Kent said. String? What was the kid talking about?

"That settles it!" Eren grinned as he seemed to let the 'string' go. "You're joining our crew!"

What?!

* * *

 **Levi: 14 follows**

 **Eren: 10 favs**

 **Kyousuke: 10 reviews.**

 **Kent: and with over 300 views.**

 **Eren is adorable right? *hugging said kid* i thought it would be interesting to see how everyone reacted to Eren's young age. but can you really blame Levi for taking cute little Eren with him? their village and home was destroyed by a group of evil pirates, don't ask yet how Eren survived and why they let Levi live. all will be relieved in all due time. any thanks to everyone that has sent in a character. we are still deciding on positions.**

 **Levi: the crew those far is:**

 _Captain:_ Levi (fireandicephoenix)

 _Cabin Boy/Captain's Little Brother:_ Eren ( fireandicephoenix)

 _Co-First Mates_ : Kyousuke (theokatureader101) & Kent (kerennie)

 _Musician_ : Eris (WhiteWolfLune)

 _Shipwright_ : Ren (Nicranger)

 _Journalist/Communication Expert_ : Janet (notadeadguy)

 _Gunner_ : Abigail (LaRicaNica)

 _Tattooer_ : Skin (Supreme Kai of Writing)

 _Sniper_ : Aki (immortal godess)

 _Archaeologist_ : Soju (Olien)

 _Navigator_ : Bebe (Harukawa Ayame)

 _Chef_ : still deciding

 _Doctor_ : still deciding

 **i have had a lot of characters sent in and i am trying to decide between two each characters for the positions of Chef and Doctor. i will PM the two people later to talk to them. i didn't realise it was going to be so hard to choice two characters for these two positions. maybe i can see if i can think another position or two for them and keep the four characters. as i really like four characters (two for chef and two for doctor) that i am deciding and trying to choose between.**

 **Levi: just get on with it!**

 **Kyousuke: we also have five War Lords so far-**

Zeke aka _Dark Hunter Z_ ( fireandicephoenix)

De-Rock Declan aka _The I_ _mmortal Warrior_ ( kerennie)

Damain aka _Eblis the Devil_ ( Quran Harling)

Makoto Higa aka _the Dark Cat Queen_ ( Reduced20)

Boa Lily aka _Pirate Empress_ (fireandicephoenix)

 **Lily is Boa Hancock's descendant, like her granddaughter or great-granddaughter. she is the current queen/ruler of Amazon Lily, which she is named after. she's younger than what Hancock was during the series as well *can feel Levi glaring* moving on!**

 **Eren: we also have some marines-**

Captain Hoven Bertram aka the Blood Hound (Zephirth)

Bezeker (WhiteWolfLune)

Admiral 1 (fireandicephoenix)

Admiral 2 (kerennie)

Fleet Admiral (fireandicephoenix)

Vice Admiral Revaille Lux (fireandicephoenix)

Vice Admiral Adzuna Ellis (fireandicephoenix)

 **Kent: so far our Empeorors are-**

The Blackbird Pirates (fireandicephoenix) 

The Forever Wild Pirates (kerennie)

 **won't name everyone as it would give all of the fun away. i have named everyone that i am using for 100% fact, but some Marines are staying secret since they're our Admirals and Fleet Admiral XD. i want them to be surprise XD. and character may not appear in the order listed. it was just me going from my the top of my head and writing out the list as i deciding characters. plus, we have some pirates that will make appears later on as well who i haven't named as well.**

 **Eren: anyway, we hope you enjoyed the chapter! there is more to come!**

 **Levi: keep following, reviewing and favouriting... (the threat of 'if you want to live' hanging in the air)**

 **Levi, please don't threaten our readers.**

 **Levi: not my fault *shrugging* you made me like this.**

 **... *speechless since that was very true***

 **Kent: you shouldn't be mean or rude to our author Levi-san. it's not nice.**

 **Levi: i don't want to hear this from someone's creation**

 **Kyousuke: feel free to PM fireandicephoenix at any times guys. they're going to be starting a new soon but will try and get back to everyone as best as they can. as well try to contact people. just because your character's name isn't on the list here, doesn't mean that fireandicephoenix isn't going to use them. they just might have ended up as the captain of their own crew or in their named position just in a different crew and will appear later on.**

 **Eren: till next time everyone! bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**and we are back with another chapter guys XD!**

 **Levi: new characters will be added at the bottom**

 **Eren: introducing/brining in the first mates feels like an arc...**

 **it is almost like an arc, isn't it?**

 **anyway,** **review time!**

 **Supreme Kai of Writing \- thank you! i will keep trying and doing my best! **

**WhitewolfLune \- thank you. i hope that the chapters and the story keep being good for everyone! and i know right XD? Eren is totally adorable! we all just have to love him! **

**Harukawa Ayame \- thank you. i try my hardest to please and write. i want biggest chapters since it's pasted fortnightly, but that might not always be the case. the lengths of each chapter will end up however it ends up. and i know right? Eren XD! He does just make you want to kidnap him and take him home.**

 **Levi: do you want to kill you? *death glaring***

 **moving on! *not wanting to angrier Levi more than he seems to be* yes, we have our Co-First Mates Kent and Kyousuke. *ppffff...* you think that Kyousuke is nice and polite? Hahahahahaha! *rounding on floor laughing***

 **Kyousuke: let's just say, there's more to me than meets the eye.**

 ***has calmed down from laughing so hard* you may or may not understand why Kyousuke calls himself trash as the story goes. i will try to explain it as best as i can as the story goes along. but yeah, pretty much, there's more to Kyousuke than meets the eye. and with Kent, well, he is a nice and friendly guy and there's more than meets the eye with him too. just in a different why to Kyousuke. and yes, Eren is kidnap-worthy isn't he?**

 **Levi *death glaring again***

 **um... anyway, thank you and not a problem with taking Bebe on as navigator. i really like her! yes, the crew will get a tattooer named Skin. here's the next update so enjoy!**

 **quran harling \- thank you. i think everyone can't wait to see what is in store for Levi and his crew. there's so much to do and cover and there's so little writing time. **

**Tobi \- thank you for saying that i could just call you Tobi. so much shorter and quicker to write. i'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Eren is a precious little cinnamon roll that needs to be protected **

**Levi: maybe i should just level the whole town...**

 **Kyousuke, Kent, Eren and me: NO!**

 **Levi: why not? it would make things so much quicker.**

 **you will find out why this chapter. now, where were we? ok right, the hiccups. thank you for pointing them out. i will try my hardest to work on them! thank you, i like Kyousuke and Kent too. Kyousuke is kind of like sarcastic rouge type. Kent has the making of a cinnamon roll? i guess he kind of does...**

 **Kent: question! what the hell is a cinnamon roll?**

 ***sigh* i will explain to you later Kent. yes, i believe everyone needs to see more of Kent's character! which will happen over the next few chapters!**

 **Levi: do you even know what Tobi means by cinnamon roll?**

 **of course i do *waving at Levi* anyway here's the next chapter and we see and hear from future crew mates soon. we also have the positions that we're listed last listed at the end this time. now... to finish writing the First Mates Arc and work out who to have come in next... after i finish here of course.**

 **rino62 \- thank you. i think it's a great story and chapter too. and i know right? i think there a few of us who can relate to Levi when it comes to height. i'm the middle child in my family and all of my siblings are taller than me. i based Levi's height off myself actually and since my family like to call me short being 165 centimetres and most them being 174 centimetres and 180 centimetres or taller, i call them all giants too. i think a lot of people are looking forward to see how Levi fights. he fighting is interesting, i will say that but other than that, i will keep it a secret for now. **

**LRN (LaRicaNica )- calling you LRN for short is going to be so helpful. i hope you don't mind XD. thank you for liking the changes- immortal goddess helped with them. i'm glad you liked it. **

**Levi: i'm a mean streaking sass machine?**

 **Kyousuke, Kent and Eren: yes**

 **oh my, you seemed to cover Levi pretty damn well there. i like his character too, he is so fun to write. i wonder if anyone can guess the anime character i based some of a lot of Levi off XD? yes, he antics, quirks are very refreshing and humanly, aren't they? and yes, Levi is close enough to a true hot head, he is more of a hit-first-talk-never kind of guy. i don't know if Levi has a sense of humour at all, though, dry sense of humour does cover it well and he does have a even dryer use of vocabulary. he just says things as he sees them and it's very hard to change his mind once it is set. Thank you for saying he is well balanced, i don't know how true that is, but thanks anyway.**

 **Eren: what's a tsundere?**

 **i guess Levi is almost like a textbook tsundere. i think a few people have soft spots for them. Levi can definitely be a mean lad and there is 1000% undeniably compassion with Eren. actions do speak louder and more than words, don't they? and yes, their bond is well established with the flashback, isn't it?**

 **Eren: seriously, what is a tsundere?**

 **later Eren. i'll tell you later. yes, thank you. like i said before, immortal goddess helped. she was able to crop and shorten it better than i could. it did feel cleaner and projected well. thanks again immortal goddess! and yes, Eren is a bot of child wonder, es-per and string fanatic. though, the whole string thing is due to his natural ability of being able to see and read and touch people's density strings, but i will explain that later on and as the story goes. it all kind comes to together a lot in Eren's Arc, which won't be coming for a long while yet. but things will keep popping up. well, at least i hope it all comes together in Eren's Arc.**

 **Eren: what's an esiper? what's exposition? what's an pathos-inducing duo?**

 **Levi: es-per not esiper Eren.**

 **Eren: oh, right! *nods his head* what is it anyway?**

 **i'll explain everything you don't understand to you later Eren. anyway, i love him too. he is adorable. he is innocence (in a lot of ways) and his and Levi's talks are so cute at times. i'm glad you liked it. the two of them do have a good dynamic. yeah, Kyousuke isn't a legal giant, i think everyone taller than Levi is going to get called that, a lot. and yes, Kyousuke is a self-deprecator and he is very cunning as well. yes, he is good at gathering up intel as well. he could have been a spy or information broker if not First Mate..** **.**

 **Eren: what does self-deprecator mean?**

 **I said i will explain everything you don't understand later Eren. anyway, Kyousuke's ability to easily manipulate Levi shows his cunning mind more than someone who gets what he wants when he wants it, but i do see what you mean. he does have strong potential and he does has a very interesting backstory.** **then there's Kent. beloved Kent. he does seem to be the less interesting since we haven't covered a lot on him. he is a mystery semi-human and is very kind and easy going. there isn't meant to be a lot to go off Kent yet, it's kind of how kerennie and i agree to introduce him and i love it. there is more to come with Kent, trust me, things with him will get interesting. you find out what makes him semi-human this chapter. it kind of does make him undeniably intriguing doesn't it? since he don't know much about him and we want to get to know him better. and yes, Kent is the first person to join the crew- i wonder how for it he is really?**

 **anyway, yes- Kent is like a nice guy and does show a lot of compassion for Ere. i loved the bit with him counting the reasons of his dumbfounded disbelief about Eren's claim of being kidnapped multiple times too. it was one fo my favourite parts fo the chapter to write. i do think that Kent is feeling nervous and uneasy with Eren.**

 **Kent: for all i know, the kid is dangerous.**

 **well, find out this chapter if Eren is 'dangerous' or not. i don't mind that you were interpreting the last like that. maybe they are 'sicing a little monster on the poor semi-human' for all we know. decide that this chapter guys! i like it and funny it too. i kind of was intending it that way but also wasn't intending it that way at the same time. anyway, thank you. i am looking forward to more too.**

 **Olien \- thank you. i think we all excited for some ass kicking done by Levi. Eren is cute, he isn't he? i love them both to death too, despite the fact Levi can be ass to me at times. *****Levi shrugs shoulders as he doesn't care* yes, we see both first mates. Kyousuke is cool as a character, isn't he? he does almost seem to seamlessly fit in, and P.S this is how the character was designed by his creator theotakureader101. i love that he fits in so well too, it's almost like he was made to fit in Levi and Eren XD! and Kent, i think people will like him more as we go. what is Kent really and how will he fit in? well keep reading and find out! i will update when i update, no sooner sorry. but thank you for loving the story so far and for the luck.**

 **TheGgaming \- I've PMed and talked to you so i think we need to cover that here. thanks for the review and fav! **

**theotakureader101 \- yes, better late than never! and yes, i bet it is nice to see your character in the story already XD. i am strongly looking forward to the story and everything too! Kent is a pretty nice guy and i don't want people to know much about him yet. we will cover more on him later, so everyone can look forward with seeing more of resident Mr Nice Guy. **

**i'm not sure if many show his young age coming, but he is pretty much the Cabin Boy so he has a lot to learn and of course, Levi is an overprotective big brother with a slight brother complex.**

 **Levi: am i now? *looking rather annoyed and did not seem happy with what i just said***

 **um... yes Eren is very amusing and thank you! i hope i can keep up the good work! now, if you all need me. i need to write for my life as i believe Levi is going to murder me, bye! *runs away***

 **Levi: get back here phoenix! i am going to kill you!**

 **Kyousuke: i guess Kent or i better go calm that idiot down *sighing* you fans won't be able to read more if he kills the author.**

 **Kent: true. i wonder if any characters from the orginial One Piece is going to make an appearance- like Marco or Brook or maybe descendants of the characters?**

 **Kyousuke: who knows *looks over to me being chased by Levi who is trying to kill me* we better go do something about that. Eren? do the disclaimer thing kid!**

 **Kent: Levi-san! stop! you can't kill phoenix! even if they say something you don't like!**

 **Eren: fireandicephoenix doesn't own One Piece or it's characters. but does own this storyline. we hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Mates Part 2

Kent just stared blankly at the kid. He should… what…? Join their crew? Why the hell would anyone ever want Kent in their crew!? He was… if people find out… it would just be like back home all over again… The hate… the way people treated him after they find out. No-one looked at him the same anymore.

The whole point of why Kent was here in the Blues was because of it. Despite what some people might say. Despite how some people might act. Merfolk and mermaids are never going to be accepted. Sure, there some individuals who like and respect merfolk but many fear them, especially if they have Fishman blood like Kent.

Though Kent is half-Fish and half-human DNA wise, he appears and looks more human, expect for his natural skin color. There were others who weren't so lucky. Kent was just really lucky that he got his father's ability to camouflage. Though, Kent mostly uses it on his skin to make himself appear fully human and that he can control his other abilities that he inherited from his father as well. He didn't get extra arms or legs. He could control the natural poison that is on his skin to protect himself, for the most part. Others weren't so lucky…

"Why would you want something like me in your crew?" Kent asked as he glared down at the floor, not looking at Eren anymore.

"Because you seem really cool!" Eren answered. That was such a little kid answer… "And," the kid smiled lightly as he looked at the dark purple hair teen who was trying his hardest to look at the kid at all. "And you seem like you need somewhere to belong."

Somewhere to belong…?

"Despite what some might say," Eren said as he leaned against the cage bars. "Every living thing needs contact with another living being. Animals, especially ones like humans. We're not created to be isolated and alone. It's a psychosocial thing in our nature, in our DNA. It makes us want to be around others. That's why we make friends. Why we create families. It's in our nature."

Kent just stared at the kid. Where the hell did that come from? Just old how is this kid? "How old are you again?"

"Eight!" the little fella grinned.

Damn, how does an eight-year-old understand how human nature works? Kent was kind of impressed.

"And I think you mean psychological, not psychosocial," teen just realized and pointed out to the eight-year-old. "It's a psychological nature. Something that compels us."

"Oh…" Eren nodded. "I never did fully understand what Henry was saying anyway!" The brunet laughed as he thought back to the odd things that Henry would say. The kid never did understand what Henry said or did. Not even Levi knew or understood. And the teen had been living with and knew the old man longer.

Did someone seriously try to explain psychology to a kid? What the hell was that person thinking?

"Not like it matters anyway!" Eren smiled looking at Kent. "We need people for the crew, so your joining! That's that!"

"Do I not get a say in this matter?"

"Nope!"

"Why not?!"

"Because you're just going to say no and I'm not taking no for an answer! It's been really hard trying to find people to join the crew. A lot of people who tried to join before… they weren't very nice people and they just wanted to do things that Levi didn't agree with. If the captain doesn't agree with it, then you shouldn't do it. You need friends and my brother needs friends! So you be our friend and we'll be yours! As simple as that!"

The half-fishman couldn't help but stare at the kid. There was no changing this kid's mind, was there? He was dead set on the dark purple teen joining this crew. Whatever, as soon as the kid and his captain realize what Kent is, they won't want him anymore. He might as well just go with them then leave as soon as they find out what he is. Like he'd have done in the past.

"I'm not going to be able to change your mind, am I?"

All Eren did was grin as his answer. Yep, pretty much the kid was stubborn and there no changing his mind on this. Great, Kent might as well just get ready for the abuse that will come his way once they find out. It's not like Kent can hide it away forever.

Damn it. Kent couldn't help but sigh. Why the hell was this kid so fixated on making friends with him anyway? It's not like either of them can do anything. Was this Levi person even going to accept this? And what did the kid mean by string before?

Grrr…

What was that sound?

"I'm hungry!" Eren whined. That sound coming from the kid's stomach? "Stupid bad people kidnapping me before I could even have lunch… hey, Kent? What's your cooking skills like?"

That was an odd question.

"Not bad I guess…" Kent answered. "I'm not chef or cook or anything. But the food I make is eatable… why?"

"Cool!" Eren grinned again. "Levi and I can't really cook to save our lives. So it will be good to have someone who can at least cook a little bit before we find a proper chef for the crew!"

"What do you two do for food when you're out at sea then?"

"Sandwiches. Cheese and biscuits and meats. Fruit. Basic and plain things." Since they were easy to store and keep fresh. "Can you make curry? Henry used to make us curry all the time! He was a bit of a one trick pony. But the curries were always different and really yum and… talking and thinking food is making even hungrier! Food!"

There was that name again. Henry. Who was that?

"Who's Henry?" Kent noticed that Eren flinched and pulled his legs into himself. "You've said his name a few times now."

"He was our guardian," Eren smiled sadly. "He died… he was really childish and weird but he was really nice and kind and fun… he was a good person. Though, he was really bad at looking after us... I never want another father figure. Henry was the best there was and no-one can ever replace him… I…" Tears started flowing down the kid's face before either he or Kent realized it. "I… I really miss him…"

* * *

Levi heard his stomach protest about not eating lunch earlier. He was starving, but at the same time, the teen wasn't sure if he was going to be able to eat till he had Eren back. The damn brat was going to be hungry and would have to be complaining about it by now. They were going to eat as much as the kid wanted as soon as he got him back.

Levi felt a sharp pain in his heart for a moment as his hand grabbed at his shirt. Eren was crying… Levi was sure of it. They must be too far away for Eren and Levi to reach each other through the kid's telepathic abilities, but they were still close enough that the seventeen year old could feel the kid and his emotions.

Damn, something had happened to Eren for him to be crying and feeling like this. But that also means that the connection they have is still open! The people who took Eren don't know about his abilities or his devil fruit powers. So, the closer that Levi gets to Eren's location, the sooner they will be able to communicate with each other!

"Do you have what you need now?" Levi asked as he looked at Kyousuke but he kept hold of his shirt, right above his heart. As long as the teen can feel Eren, even if it was pain and the kid crying, the better. It means he knows that the kid is alive and will be fine once he gets there.

Kyousuke noticed that Levi was holding onto his shirt. What was that about? Was the guy having heart problems or something?

"You okay?" Kyousuke asked not sure if he should be worried or not.

"I'm fine," Levi answered as if it was no big deal. "Did you get the information you wanted so we can find Eren?"

Kyousuke nodded. "Yeah, got what we needed."

"So, where do we find this guy?"

"A warehouse not that far from here. Just follow me. It's this way."

"I don't follow people. I-"

"Yeah, yeah. You're just coming with me. People follow you. You're the Captain."

Levi stopped walking as he glared at Kyousuke. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Kyousuke asked as he stopped. Since he had noticed that Levi had stopped.

Levi sighed as he just walked past Kyousuke. "Never mind. It's nothing."

It was too hard to explain- it's not that Levi doesn't and can't follow others and it's not that he expects people to follow him just because he is a Captain. He wasn't a leader. No-one wanted to follow him but Eren. Levi just didn't understand why Kyousuke was coming with him. It was clear that Levi wasn't a leader, that he wasn't a captain. That no one wanted to be his friend, that no one wanted to follow him. No one wanted to help him or be around him. Not unless they wanted something from him. So why was Kyousuke here? Levi just couldn't work it out.

"You know," Kyousuke commented as they started walking again. "For someone who is meant to be strong and emotionless, if you believe the rumors, you're kind of easy to read."

What…? Levi stopped as looked at Kyousuke. What the hell was he talking about?

"What the hell is that meant to mean?!" Levi snapped.

Kyousuke smirked as he leaned in close to Levi's left ear and whispered. "It means I understand you better than you think." Fury seemed to be in Levi's eyes as the black hair swordsman pulled back. "You like to act like nothing matters when in fact, everything matters. You act like you don't need anyone or anything, but you're so depending on one person- the very thought of letting anyone else in scares you. And the thought of losing that one person, well, that's what terrifies you the most. You have this rep for being such a bad-ass but in reality, you're just a big softie."

Kyousuke thought it was funny sometimes. How wrapped up people could get in their emotions over the little things that people say.

Levi was working something out right now, what was more important? This guy being alive to help him find Eren? Or killing him?

"Not like I can talk anyway," Kyousuke shrugged and dropped the subject as he continued walking again. "Trash is trash after all."

What?

The Pirate looked at the swordsman funny. What the hell was that meant to mean?

"Let's go, Levi," Kyousuke grinned. "We were getting your brat back, right?"

Levi slowly nodded his head and walked after Kyousuke. This guy was really weird and confusing damn it. Now Levi was getting the same feeling from him as he got when Eren use to follow him around. He hated the guy but liked him at the same time. There was more to this guy than what than what meets the eye. Levi was sure of it and for whatever strange and stupid reason, he wants to get to see and know this person better.

A thought hit Levi all of a sudden. Was this how a friend was? Was this what it was liking having a friend?

A person who irritated you to no end and who wanted to kill but at the same time, someone who just wanted to have stayed around? Someone who you wanted to get to know? Someone who helps you? Whether you need it or not. Was this what friendship is?

"What are we?" Levi asked without meaning too. Why did he just voice that?!

"I don't know," Kyousuke shrugged as he hadn't really thought about it. "Friends I guess. I mean, they help each other out, don't they? And that's what we're doing. Helping each other out." Though, acquaintance or associate might be the right word too. But Kyousuke just wanted to see how Levi reacted to the word 'friend'. And see if the guy says otherwise.

"…" Levi said nothing as he seemed to be thinking Kyousuke's words over.

They were… friends…?

 _"A friend is someone who will help you no matter what. They are there for you, no matter what. They can be loyal, honest and respectful in their own way though they might not seem to be loyal or honest or respectful to you at all times. They're someone who is willing to follow you and take on the leadership role when needed. They do things for you and you do things for them. They help you protect the things you care about, even if they don't care about it themselves and you do the same for them."_ Levi remembered Henry telling him when he asked what a friend was. _"A friend, though they can a source of weakness, they can also be a source of great strength as well. Don't think of your crew as followers, don't think of them being beneath you. Think of your crew as your friends, your equals. You just end up having the final say in everything since your Captain and they're not! Jahahaha!"_

Levi looked at Kyousuke. Technically they were helping each other out… but the teen wasn't sure about the rest of it… but still… were they really friends?

Levi wasn't sure what to say or think right now. Other than Eren, the pirate has never really had a friend before so he wasn't sure what to compare this too. Levi's and Eren's friendship is different and unique, so he couldn't really compare what he and Kyousuke were to that. Henry had been his godfather and they had a special kind of relationship and friendship too. So he couldn't be compared this to that either. Levi wasn't sure what he could compare his and Kyousuke friendship too, to know for sure if it was friendship or not.

Levi was not sure if he was meant to be happy or not… being friends was meant to make you happy or something… right? But the young pirate captain wasn't completely sure on how he felt about the swordsman. The guy seemed okay, till he started he talking about 'knowing Levi better than he thinks he does'. Whatever that means.

"We're here," Kyousuke suddenly said. Breaking Levi out of his train of thought.

Levi said nothing on the matter what their 'relationship' was or about their new found 'friendship'. The pirate just smirked slightly. Finally, a clue and answer on where Eren was. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go already."

Was it a good thing or bad a thing that Levi hasn't commented on his and Kyousuke's new found friendship? Oh, well, Kyousuke will work it out later. Right, they had a man to talk to.

* * *

Eren held onto Kent's side as the five men come into the room. The boy wasn't sure if there were more cages or not, and he didn't ask his new friend. The eight-year-old was scared to know really. This wasn't the first time he was in chains or locked up in a cage, but still. The kid didn't want to know if there were others suffering. Especially since the room was mostly quiet when he or Kent wasn't talking.

Eren didn't know these men, but he did know they were ones who had kidnapped him.

Kent wasn't too sure what to do. He could tell that Eren was scared, the kid was clinging to his side like his life depended on it. Which, depending on what these guys have planned. Could easily be the case and if so, then he was going to protect the kid.

Okay, sure. They have only met this afternoon and the boy was weird as hell. But the kid has been nice to Kent the whole time, even after saying that he knew that the teen wasn't fully human. The little fella didn't care about that, and he never asked what the difference was. He just talked to dark purple hair teen, like he was any other person. It was nice really, being treated as if he wasn't some kind of freak or monster. It's been a long time since anyone treated him like that.

So, in return for the odd little guy's friendship. Kent was going to protect him the best he could till this Levi guy got here. Hopefully, that will be soon. Because if not, depending on what goes down here, Eren will probably not want to friends with Kent anyway once he sees what teen really is.

"Oh good, your awake brat," the leader said as he stood over the cage. Which wasn't very hard to do since the cage wasn't all that big. Only about 1.5 meters (4.9 feet) tall and 1.9 meters long (6.2 feet in width). So, Kent couldn't stand in the cage properly, because he was 175 centimeters tall (5.7 feet). "Like your freak of a cell mate?"

Kent growled lowly at the men who just all laughed. They weren't scared of a rumored half-fish out of the water. What could he do? Growl them to death?

"You don't scare us little fishy wanna be," one of the men said as he kicked the cage.

"Come here brat," another man said.

Eren shook his head and held onto Kent harder. Eren wanted to be nowhere near those men. They were bad news, really bad news. Why didn't Eren sense or notice them sooner when he had been in that marketplace? These men were dangerous, really dangerous, they had killed people, were greedy, had sold people, forced others to do things, really bad things that they didn't want to do and so much more. He wanted Levi!

Eren closed his eyes and screamed as loudly as he could in his mind for the men to stay away from him. Kent just watched in awe as the five men fell to the ground grabbing their heads, looking like they were in pain. Kent couldn't feel or hear anything. _'What the hell was going on…?_ ' Kent thought to himself.

When things slowly started to float in the room a little though, Kent was a little freaked, though he was trying his hardest to not look it. But not as freaked as when he could feel a strange type of pressure next to him. What was that?! What is going on?!

 _'What the hell…?_ ' Kent thought.

"Damn brat is a devil fruit eater!" the leader complained. Everything suddenly went back to normal. The five thugs got back up again, holding onto their heads.

Devil fruit eater…?

Kent looked to Eren who was holding onto his shirt and side, looking really tired- like he was going to pass out any moment now. The kid was sweating like crazy and shaking really badly. He looked so scared.

When one of them went to touch the cage- the same pressure happened again, though, the men didn't fall down this time, but they were all holding their heads and things were floating and flying around in the room again.

Kent stared down at the little kid at his side. This was the boy's doing…? How…? What the hell kind of devil fruit did the kid eat?

"Morgan, that bastard never said anything about the little shit being an eater," one of his men complained as things seemed to calm down again.

Eren was using too much of his fruit's power. He should have just aimed to knock one of them out and give the other four a headache. Why did he try to knock out all five? He knew that it was not going to work in the first place. But he was just so scared… Eren needed Levi, his calmness would have overwritten Eren's fear.

"Just take the damn photo of the kid so we can send it to the man," the leader told his men. "I'll talk to him about not giving us a warning about the brat's fruit. But just remember, the little rant could be the wrong boy. That's meant to be the point of taking the photo. To show him who we have and he will tell us if we have the right boy or not."

He…? The reason why they took Eren had something to do with some kind of man? But who? And why?

Eren mustered the best Levi glare he could, which managed to send shivers by everyone's spines. The young boy was not as good as his captain at glaring people down, but he going to try his hardest anyway.

Like, damn. Kent didn't know that the little fella could muster up such a look. It was kind of scary. Where did he learn that look from? Who taught the kid how to glare like this?

"Stay the hell away from me!" Eren yelled as he glared at the men. "Levi is coming for me! He's coming for us!" including Kent. As soon as Eren tells Levi that Kent is joining the crew, then his brother will save and come for Kent too. "And he is going to kick your ass! Just you wait and see!"

Kent put his arm over the kid, he looked so tired. "It's okay Eren. I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll protect you till your Levi gets here."

Eren lightly smiled as he nodded his head. Keeping a tight hold on Kent. "Levi will come for me… he always does… he'll come for both of us…" The boy felt safe with Kent. He believed Kent. He knew that the older boy would protect him till his brother came for them. Levi was going to come for them, he always does.

"Take a photo now, while the boy seems out of it," the leader ordered.

One of his men nodded his head quickly as he focused the snail camera on the young brown hair kid the best he could. The brat glared at the man holding the camera. Then he took a photo, the Polaroid picture come out and another man took the photo and shook it.

Once the picture comes up he handed it to their leader who looked at it.

"It's the best we can do, at least we can see the kid's face clearly," Morgan nodded. The leader actually thought it was kind of cute that the kid was glaring in the photo. Trying to put on a brave face. "Make sure that boy stays put. If he's the one we're meant to be looking for, we'll give him some food and water and wait till that man, what did he call himself? Fredrick? Alfred? Alfresco? Sebastian? Something like." The leader couldn't remember what the man called himself. "We'll wait for them to come for the boy. If not, then we will send a runner around with the photo and find this Levi person. Then the runner can tell him if he wants the brat back to pay up for him."

The men all left and Kent let out a breath of relief. Kent looked down at Eren who still looked like he was about ready to pass out.

"Do you have any idea who they talking about? Or who they might be sending the photo to?" Kent asked Eren. Hoping maybe the leader saying those different names, though Kent was sure that alfresco was some kind of pasta and not a person's name, would help.

"No," Eren answered. "But… I could know without realizing it…"

"What do you mean?" Kent asked the young boy holding onto him.

"I lost my memories a long time ago," Eren yawned as he leaned into Kent. The kid was feeling so tired. "But I don't care who I was in the past. I don't want to know. I only care about… I only care about Levi…" The kid was sounding very tired. "I just want to live in the present with him… I want to have a future with my captain and crew… He's the only family I need… _Le passé n'a pas d'importance_..." The kid passed out but he didn't let go of Kent.

What the hell did the kid just say? _Le passé n'a pas d'importance?_ What does that mean? Is that French? Why does this kid know French?

* * *

Kyousuke sighed as the man was still trying to run away from him and Levi. Running round in circles in his small office. The teen was sure if the other teen was here alone, he would probably have pinned this guy to the ground and broken something to make the man talk. But Kyousuke thought it was slightly amusing watching the man run around like a headless chicken. After all, they were doing this Kyousuke's way.

"You know, my friend and I are being quite patient with you Minster Yolks," Kyousuke told the man as he was trying to open the door that Kyousuke had locked. In fact, Kyousuke knew that there were no exits or escapes routes, he and Levi had blocked them all. "And that is saying something as I'm sure the Captain here just wants to breaks every single bone in your body right now." Levi was pretty much just making the poor man wet himself. The guy's glares should be listed as a dangerous weapon, they were quite terrifying. "This is going to end quite quickly and with your life intact if you just talk to us."

"Stay the hell away from me you freaks!" the man shouted at the two teens. Kyousuke was just sitting on a box, looking rather bored. While Levi was just leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, glaring at the man. "I know who are! Both of you!"

"Then you must know what we are capable of," Kyousuke smiled all friendly like. "So how about we stop running? Hmm? We can have a nice friendly then leave you be. Alive and intact."

"I'm not talking to you! Or him! I'm not talking to either of you!" Mr, Yolks yelled looking rather terrified.

Levi tsked as he moved off the wall and walked over to Kyousuke. "I told you we should have done this my way. Just let me deal with him." Levi no idea what the man was talking about when he said that he knew who they both were. The pirate wasn't surprised that the man knew who he was. Since he has been making his name known to the world this past year. But what this deal about Kyousuke? How did the man know who he was? Why was he a freak? What is Kyousuke capable of? Why was this Mr. Yolks so terrified of the swordsman? "I don't even need to use my fruit to make him talk."

So, Levi is a devil fruit eater. Kyousuke made a mental note to ask Levi what one later. Though, Kyousuke was pretty sure it would have something to do with Levi's epithet. But that can wait till later. Right now, they needed Mr. Yolks to talk. Whether he likes it or not and Kyou knew just how to make the man to the sing.

* * *

The man held onto the photo as he couldn't help but smile. Those stupid thugs from a few days ago actually did it. They actually found and got the right child. So, the boy was still alive after all of this time, huh?

The boy was too young to understand everything, but he was coming back. All the boy needed to do is trust him. It shouldn't be that hard to earn his trust again. Especially since he was coming back, like it or not. Now he just needs to make sure that those _Chasseurs Gris_ don't find out about E still being alive. Or he will lose his only chance to get his hands on the boy.

"So? It is him?" the leader of the thugs asked the man over a snail. "He is the one you're looking for?"

"He is," the man answered. "I need you to treat that boy as well as you can. He is very important and valuable. I need him alive, no matter what. Thank you, for finding him."

"Yeah, well, just get here as soon as you can," the leader told the man. "The kid keeps going on about someone called Levi who will come for him."

The man frowned. Levi? Who was that?

"Of course," the man nodded. "I will be there as soon as I can."

"Great!" the leader grinned. "Now, why the hell didn't ya warn us about him being a devil fruit eater?!"

The man frowned. Was the boy using his fruit powers again? That means he must have lost the bracelet.

"My apologizes," the man told the thug leader. "He must have lost the bracelet that was to keep his fruit in check. I hope no one was hurt."

"Whatever," the thug leader sighed. "We're fine. Just got a bit of a spook from the kid using his powers was all. We have sea-stone here we can use…"

"That is not necessary, I will be there soon. Goodbye." The man hung up seeing no point in saying anything else. There was someone else looking for young E? That was not going to do, that was not going to do at all. They need to move quickly then if they want to get to E before this 'Levi' person does. Whoever they may be, they will not get in the way of bringing young E home.

" _Il est temps de venir à la maison maintenant, mon jeune maître_ ," the man smiled to himself as he walked off to get the ship ready to go

* * *

"It's okay Lev," Kyousuke winked. Levi death glared Kyousuke for calling him Lev again. Does he want to die or something? Because Levi will cut out his tongue and make sure he drowns in his own blood and… why the hell did he wink? "We can just go see Victoria. Maybe she will be more tell us what we need to know."

"Stay the hell away from my wife!" Mr. Yolks yelled at Kyousuke. "She doesn't know anything about my business or what I do!"

Kyousuke shrugged his shoulders as he got up and put his arms around Levi's shoulders. "We don't practically care about that, do we Captain?" Levi just looked at the swordsman funny then looked at his arm that was around him. What the hell was he doing? Then his fellow teen whispered. "Just work with me here Cap. Just say right or something. You can yell at me later for calling ya, Lev."

"That's right…" Levi nodded slowly as he decided to just go with whatever Kyousuke was doing. It seemed to be making the man very nervous. "We don't care." Just what the hell are they doing?

"For all we know, she is in on this and you're just trying to protect her," black hair swordsman went on. "In fact, I am sure she is the brains behind this whole thing. Isn't she? Sorry Captain looks like I was wrong when I thought this man was the one we wanted. Let's go talk to Victoria." Kyousuke knew that Victoria Yolks had nothing to do with this. She was an innocent in all this. He was pretty sure that Levi knew that she had nothing to with this too. But they needed to use her. They were just using her as bait to get Mr. Yolks here talking. He kept his family in the dark about his business and dealing with the thugs. Would he really want them to find out by a couple of strangers who were willing to possibly kill? Nope. The man loved his family too much. Might as well just add the rest of the family in while he's at it. "Or maybe young Julian knows? He's a very bright kid after all. What about little Miss Erica? Isn't she old enough to help with the family business now, and she's quite pretty too I will add." The man paled as Kyousuke kept talking. "Oh, I know, Olivier knows. Doesn't he? He's your oldest, is he not? And is one day going to be taking over the family business, so he has to know what we want to know right? Maybe we should just go pay your family a visit and ask them. Then make them watch as we kill everyone single of them. Starting with baby Daphne."

Levi looked at Kyousuke. Was that why he wanted that information and had read it all quickly before they come here? To uses this man's family as bargaining chips?

"Can we come to some sort of deal?" the man asked the two teens, giving up since he knew that they would go after his family if he didn't. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know! Just… please… leave my family out of this. They have nothing to do with this. Any of it. They're innocent."

And the man falls into Kyousuke's hand.

"I guess we could that," Kyousuke grinned. "As long as you tell us everything we need to know about Yalta Brothers, these local thugs that everyone seems to be so afraid of. How many there, where they're hide-out is and things like that."

"Why?" he inquired.

"They took something special from Lev here," Kyousuke explained, with as little information as he could as he patted the pirate on the shoulder. "Which is a no-no. And now, they need to be taught a lesson. Don't mess or take what isn't yours. Especially if it belongs the Captain of the Sky Raiders."

"But if they find out I talked…" the old man said looking nervous.

"You don't have to worry about that," Levi told as he held out a dagger that Kyousuke had never seen before. Where did the pirate captain get that from? "No-one is ever going to have to worry about them again."

"But the nobles and marines!" he said. Knowing if the teens get rid of those thugs, that the marines and nobles will come for him and his family.

"Who says they have to know anything?" Kyousuke smiled. "We won't be telling them. But I would think this over very carefully if i was you, it's those thugs or your family. You choose."

What the hell kind of choice is that?!

"You're the devil," the warehouse owner told Kyousuke.

"Oh, I know," Kyousuke smiled. Not at all hurt by the truth. "Now, which is going to be? I would choose quickly, Lev here is not very patient right now."

Okay, that was it! Levi has had enough of Kyousuke calling him Lev!

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Levi said swinging his elbow round to hit Kyousuke. Who knew that Levi was going to do it since he knew that the guy didn't like being called Lev. But the swordsman only did it to show they were really buddies and working together. So that he knew that they were serious, deadly serious. Kyousuke caught Levi's elbow just in time before it went into his gut. He was probably luckily it was the elbow and not the dragger that the pirate was holding onto. Otherwise, this would hurt. A hell of lot more. Damn, for a short person, the pirate sure is strong.

"See?" the swordsman smiled. "Not very patience right now. Not even with his own friend."

"Shut up!" the pirate snapped.

"I would be quick about it too if I was you," the swordsman smirked. "I don't know how long he will least." Levi growled at Kyousuke which he was very thankful for. It just made his point come across that much stronger.

"They're probably at their hideout! I have a map I can give you! It's roughly twenty minutes out of town!" answered as quickly as he could when the pirate captain growled. "They use mostly pure strength to get their way as their five main members are all monastery strong! Two of them are brothers, hence the name the Yalata Brothers. But sometimes they swords and guns. There's normally the five main members and sometimes a few others. The group has 15 altogether, 2 of those people are runners."

Runners? Levi tilted his head to the side. What was a runner?

"Kids who are trying to get into the group or forced?" Kyousuke asked then turned to his fellow teen. "A runner is a gang version of a cabin boy." Thinking of the easiest way to explain it. "I'm sure we should be able to handle that many people."

"Speak for yourself, I know can handle that many alone," Levi told Kyousuke. The pirate wasn't trying to be a smartass, he really meant it. He could easily handle that many people by himself. "I've faced worse odds."

Kyousuke believed it. Some might believe Levi is saying that as a way to show that he was stronger and better than Kyousuke, but the guy just being honest. He literally meant he could handle all those people by himself if the swordsman wanted to get out now.

"We'll both see this through to till the end," the black hair swordsman told the black hair captain. "I've faced worse odds as well."

"Just try to not to get yourself killed," Levi shrugged.

"Same to you," the swordsman grinned to pirate then turned his attention back to the warehouse manager. "Now Nathaniel," using Mr. Yolks' first name for the first time, "The map and directions to our targets?"

"You're both trash, you know that?" Nathaniel hissed as he went to get the map.

"Don't I know it," the swordsman sighed. "But think of it this way, at least your family doesn't need to know the kind of scrum you are."

"You should watch yourself, Ice Demon," the man said to Levi as he handed over the map. "Or Manslayer Hisashi will betray you."

Manslayer Hisashi? Who is that? Levi doesn't know or remember ever meeting someone by the name of Hisashi.

"Thanks for the warning," Levi said not caring about what this guy had to really say. "But I can handle myself."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Nathaniel muttered.

"Who the hell is Hisashi anyway?" Levi asked Kyousuke. "Am I really going to worry about him?"

Kyousuke shrugged his shoulder. It was him, well, the old him but Levi didn't seem care nor did he seem to know so Kyousuke didn't see the point in explaining much. "A retired assassin. And you don't have to worry about him Captain, he won't do anything against you or the brat."

"Okay," Levi said nonchalantly. "Let's go then."

 _'We're coming for you, Eren. Just you wait brat,_ ' Levi thought then realized. _'Wait… we…?_ ' The young captain looked over at the swordsman with him. Did he really trust this guy that much…?

* * *

"Well, well, well, it's your lucky day kid," the leader said as he walked back into the room with the cage with the brat and half-fish in it. "Well, maybe unlucky for you. After all, you are the snot nosed brat that the man is looking for."

Eren glared at the thug leader. He had woken up sensing the man coming. Kent wanted him to rest though, but Eren didn't want to show weakness in front of the bad guys. Levi would be happy and proud knowing that his little brother was not showing the enemy weakness.

Kent put his arms up in front of Eren as the leader walked over closer to them, but on the outside of the cage.

"Oh don't worry yourself half-fish," the thug told him. "I ain't gonna hurt my biggest deal." The man then puts some water bottles through the cage bars and some wrapped up foods. "Food and drinks brat. I suggest eating and drinking. No idea how long it's going to take the man to come get you so I gotta feed ya and give ya drinks to keep ya alive. After all, once we get rid of you. We'll be celebrating our biggest pay day either. Hahahaha!" Laughing as he walked off then looked over to some of his people. "You two, keep that brat here and alive. Understood?"

"Yes sir," one of them nodded.

"What about this Levi guy? What if he comes for the kid? What if he gets here before the other guy boss?" the second one asked.

"Then just kill him," the thug leader grinned. "Right in front of the kid." Trying to upset the kid.

"Right boss," they both nodded.

"That won't ever happen," Eren said nonchalantly, "and I can't wait to see my Captain kill you and your people."

 _'Levi-nii_ ,' Eren thought to himself as the thug leader decided to just ignore him and leave. _'Please, hurry_.' Eren didn't want this stranger to get here before his big brother. His brother might not be able to find him and would be left all alone if this man takes him away. Eren didn't want to leave Levi alone! He can't! They promised! They promised they would always be together, no matter what. Eren thought as loudly as he could to his big brother, praying that he heard him. _'Please Levi! Hurry!_ '

"Don't worry Eren," Kent smiled and told the kid who seemed to be on the verge of tears. Obviously worried that his big brother might not make it in time to save him. "He'll make it. I know it.

* * *

 **Eren: 17 favs**

 **Kent: 17 follows**

 **Kyousuke: 21 reviews**

 **Levi: ...**

 **Eren: and over 530 views!**

 ***on my knees behind Eren as Levi won't hurt his brother* is it safe yet?**

 **Levi *flaming*: no!**

 **Eren! protect me!**

 **Eren: Levi-nii, stop! *puts his hand up as if Levi is a dog and he stops* now sit *Levi sits* hugs! *jumps into Levi's hands so he can't kill me and they hug- so cute XD!* now stop being mean to phoenix. they have very important work to do!**

 **Levi *sulking*: fine... *just hugs Eren more* i'll try.**

 **Kent: trying is better than nothing, right author-san?**

 **i guess... anyway! the new crew mates for the Sky Raiders are:**

 _Head Chef_ : Light (TheGgaming)

 _Swimmer/Devil Fruit Save & Seafood Chef_: Fey (RiverAxisCharon)

 _Seamstress/model & dessert and sweets specialist cook_: Xena (tobi-is-an-artist-too)

 _Doctor and Nurse Combo_ : Maria (Zephirth) and Raven (The Gaming Greek Gina)

 _Brat's babysitter/Jack of all Trades_ : Ryu (Sheaon13)

 _Inventor and weapons master/maker/fixer:_ Tranhaearn _( rino62)_

 **plus we have some more marines and other crews/captains as well. so all up, in the crew we have *counting on fingers * 19 crew members...? i think. yeah *counting the names again* 19. wow, i never thought we would end up with such a big crew.**

 **Levi: says the one who couldn't decide between character and liked many of them and had to find a role for them.**

 **that is true *admitting it without any shame whatsoever* but i still didn't think we would get 17 other characters for the crew itself. and there are still so many great characters that got sent in that won't be introduced for a bit because they're Supernovas or War Lords or Marines the crew won't ran into till further down the track and stuff! it's still so amazing!**

 **Eren: a full list of the crew will appear at the end of the chapter 3 story wise but listed as chapter 4 since we have a prologue and that is listed as chapter 1.**

 **yes, Eren can French. he doesn't actually know that's what it is though since it a very rare thing for him to do. if anyone wants to know what the French words mean- here they are:**

 _Le passé n'a pas d'importance_ means the past is not important / the past doesn't matter. (depending on the translation and the way it is used)

 _Chasseurs Gris_ means Grey/Gray Hunters (depending on your spelling of grey. grey- British/Australian spelling. gray- American spelling)

 _Il est temps de venir à la maison maintenant, mon jeune maître_ means It is time to come home now, my young master 

**i will either put translates in the story or have them in the AN at the end again, but next time, before the number of favs, follows and reviews.**

 **everything will be relieved about Eren and his past and why he can speak French and everything as the story goes on.** **anyway, i can't wait to keep writing and get into more arcs and get to know the characters better! i can't wait to share it all with you guys! anyway, that is all for now. catch you all next chapter! bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**hey minna! we're back with another chapter! let's head right to the reviews!**

 **Mighty TAB X \- thank you. I'm glad you and everyone else seems to like where is going and that it shows potential. i had so much fun writing the interrogation part. we have to admit, it was probably the best part of the chapter. it was serious but not serious at the same time. which is what i was aiming for. i hope you continue to read and enjoy. **

**Tobi \- thank you for getting a chance to read the chapter. you still don't know what Kent looks like? i wonder why?**

 **Levi: because you haven't describe him at all!**

 **i wonder why that is?**

 **Levi: because your being lazy**

 **Kyousuke: trying to keep the word count down a little for the betas?**

 **Kent: i have no idea.**

 **Eren: to keep Kent a mystery for future explanations!**

 **yeah, what Eren said.**

 **Levi *rolls eyes as he doesn't believe me*: aha**

 **anyway, moving on. i did try to fix most of the hiccups. we will keep what Kent looks like a secret for now because plot! what Kent looks like and what clothes he wears will be relieved soon, i promise. But yes, Kent is just as precious as Eren is, though, i don't know how people are really going to feel or think about Kent about this chapter... no spoils on why. we should give the man a hug and box of chocolates!**

 **Kent: i don't need a hug, though, the chocolates do sound good.**

 **Eren: yeah! it's my job to hug people!**

 **Kyousuke: oh, thank you Tobi for saying that you trash like me. but dude, really, you shouldn't like me. i am nothing but trash.**

 **yeah, someone does need to get their hands dirty and Kyousuke is just the man for the job! he is always prepared to get his hands dirty, it's in his nature because of plot reasons. i know description is something that gets better with practice, but i normally, sometimes, go a little overboard and i am seriously keeping Kent's description a secret for plot reasons right now. so please be patience, we will know what he looks like soon. thank you for saying the chapter was pretty awesome. I think we're happy that Levi managed to somehow make a friend all on his own**

 **Levi: hey!**

 **and that Eren had another one waiting for one too. i think we all can't wait to see Levi kick their sorry asses. i think Seamstress/model and dessert chef is cool and not much but you think it is and just want to make her a pastry/dessert chef that's fine with me. i can leave the seamstress stuff to our jack of all trades. i don't know if i will be able to handle 20 in the crew, i still have no idea how i am going to tie in all 19 yet. but i'm working on it without trying to introduced too many at once.**

 **ZodiacQueen27- thank you. yes, Eren is a cutie pie. an demolition expert you say? hmm... i believe our jack of all trades and another crew member have that covered, but thank you for the suggestion. explosions are very nice. thank you for reviewing. please do so again. **

**Olien- thank you. i think we all want to cuddle Eren and tell him that everything will be okay and that Levi will be come for him real soon. Levi is going to kick their bastardy asses. i know, my hands are full with 19 crewmates, hopefully i can pull this off. thank you for having confidence that i can do it. i will give do my best to give them appropriate amount of screen time. i think a few people can't wait to see who Levi's rivals are. though, i think we will be meeting a few bad guys before we meet some of the rivals- marine, pirates or otherwise. yes, Kent is a fishman, well half fishman. yes, Kent's character does seem like a good match with Eren. and thanks for pointing out the thing that was wrong with dialogue, i was not intentional. it was just something overlooked by me and my beta. **

**Levi *cuddling Eren*: only i can cuddle my little brother!**

 **The Gaming Geek Gina \- thank you. hopefully i can handle this character pool. if not... well, i will have to cut people. but i'm sure i can handle the character pool, they're all such interesting characters after all. **

**Supreme Kai of Writing \- yes, a crew of 19. it will take some time and effect to work out how to balance everything and give them all appropriate amount of screen time. hopeful i can handle it. yes, adorable little Eren is capable of giving people 'mind bumbing headaches'. Yes, i think the guy might end regretting trying to steal Eren from Levi, i don't want to be him. Though, one has to wonder who he is XD? thank you. i will try to finish the next chapter as fast i can. **

**TheGgaming \- thank you. it revealed a lot but still left questions unanswered at the same time. i guess Kyousuke is a little like a Robin character- dark, cunning, mysterious and an assassin. i can't wait to continue writing.**

 **theotakureader101 \- yes, the scumbag side of Kyousuke does finally come out. thank you for liking the scene and i'm glad i am doing your character justice. i will keep trying my hardest to keep doing that. yes, Levi and Kyousuke are friends and he can be a little tsun-tsun can't he?**

 **Kyousuke: Levi is the most amusing thing i have to mess with right now and i'm sure i will get more amusing people to mess with if i stay with him as well.**

 **yes, Kent's a merman/merfolk/fishman. it was nice to get a glimpse of what Kent has had to deal with and there will be to come! thank you. i'm excited to write the next one and can't wait to share it with you all.**

 **Harukawa Ayame \- yes another long chapter. honestly, i don't know how you thought Kyousuke was nice and polite either.**

 **Kyousuke: hey, i'm not that bad. i mean, sure, i'm manipulative but i don't think i'm cold. though, bastard does cover trash like me well. and don't worry, i won't kill you. for now.**

 **Eren: Kent is nice!**

 **Levi *hugging onto Eren for dear life*: you can't have my brother! he's _mine_! and don't call him pipsqueak! *taking great offence to it since he is short and he knows that Eren will one day be taller than him***

 **yes, Kent is a nice person and it always seems to be the nice people who get treated badly by others. Eren is adorable and his adorableness will never disappear. i agree. he is such a smart boy. no, i can't let you take Eren home. Levi will hunt down and murder us both in our sleep. even if you can feed him and give him a warm bed and everything. when did Eren learn French? keep reading you might one day find out. i think we all can't wait to see Levi save his little brat. i'm looking forward to their adorable moment together too. will the mysterious butler man and Levi fight for Eren later? maybe, keep reading to fix out.**

 **Kyousuke: of course i am Levi's friend. i'm helping him save his brother aren't I?**

 **i can't believe that the crew is that big already too. the crew arcs are going to be a long way to go? well... yeah, they're going to be long and stuff. and yes, we have found a babysitter for Eren. yay! thank you and thank you. i believe i need the good luck with writing. so much to do and plan and write and so little time.**

 **Levi: anyway, on with the chapter. as usual, fireandicephoenix doesn't own One Piece or it's characters but does own this storyline and many of the characters in this story. thank you betas for your help with the chapter.**

 **Eren: all characters belong to their respected owners. enjoy the story minna!**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Mates Part 3

"You know we need a plan, right?"

"Yeah and I have one."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Go in there and kill every single one of those assholes."

"How are we going to find your brother using that plan? We're going to need at least one of them alive to tell us where he is you know."

"I don't need them to find my brother. We're close enough now that I can communicate with him and we can find him that way."

"Communicate with him? As in ESP or something?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"He ate a devil fruit, didn't he?"

"Yep."

Kyousuke sighed shaking his head. Levi was being a little too honest and up front with all this. The guy needed to be more careful with whom he shared information with. "Okay, so you're telling me that the plan is to go into a building we know little about and kill anyone we run into? All the while you and your brother talk to each other in your minds? That's the whole plan?"

"Is there something wrong with my plan?" the pirate captain asked the swordsman. It was his turn to do things HIS way. They did things the swordsman's way when getting the information and stuff, now they were doing things the pirate's way.

"A few things, yes."

"Like what?"

"Like killing everyone in there for a start. What if there are innocent people inside that have nothing to with the thugs and are being held against their will?"

"… I wasn't going to kill them."

The swordsman looked at the pirate seriously. "If I didn't just remind you of that little fact, can you really say, with certainty, that you wouldn't have killed innocent bystanders and hostages?"

"…"

"My point exactly. We need a better plan, Captain."

"I still think my plan is the easiest way. We did it your way last time, so we should do it my way this time."

"I'm not saying we don't do things your way."

"Then what are you saying?"

"All I'm saying is we need to fine-tune your plan. You know, maybe just critically injure anyone who tries to stop us and free anyone who is asking us for help. We don't have to kill."

"But they took what is mine."

"Yeah and you should hurt them for it. But killing them over kidnapping your brother is a little over the top, isn't it?"

"No. It's worked in the past so it will work this time as well."

Kyousuke sighed. Was there no getting through this thick-skulled, stubborn pirate?

"How about this then," Kyousuke smiled as he thought of something. "Only kill anyone trying to kill to you and just seriously hurt the bad guys while leaving the poor innocents alone, hmm? I know killing gets one message across but so does critically injuring people. Think of it like you're giving them a warning: 'you won't survive next time.' That kind of thing."

"Do have you have a thing against killing people or something?"

"I… it's not my favourite activity, I would rather not do it in all honesty."

Levi sighed. "Okay fine. I'll just kill the leader, anyone who tries to get in my way and anybody that has even touched my Eren! That is who I consider a bad guy," Levi hoped this would assuage any doubts that Kyousuke had that Levi was listening to him and keeping in mind that there were innocent people in the building as well. "That better?"

"Much."

"Good. Now, we need to teach these assholes a lesson on what happens when you mess with the Sky Raiders."

"You know you said "we" right? As if I am a member of your crew or something."

"… I guess so… but you said earlier we were friends or something, right?" Levi muttered as his face redden slightly from embarrassment. His people skills, or lack thereof, left him feeling awkward and not knowing how to handle this situation. Then the pirate looked at the swordsman. "I thought it only made sense, since we were working together and since you were calling me captain too, that you would be joining the crew after all this. Was I wrong to think that?"

Levi's admission temporarily shocked Kyousuke. Levi thought that since they were 'friends' and working together that he would just naturally just join the Sky Raider Pirates?

Well, it was better than nothing and doing random jobs and working for money. And it wasn't like Kyousuke had anything better to do… so, sure, why not? He would join Levi's crew.

"Nah," Kyousuke waved. "You weren't wrong. I guess I could join your crew. We are kind of friends and it's not like I have anything better to do."

Levi smiled, freezing Kyousuke in place for a moment. That smile… that was an actual happy and genuine; a full blown, true smile. Was his joining the crew really making the young captain that happy or something?

"Thank you, Kyousuke," Levi said as he put his hand out. "I'm Levi, Captain of the Sky Raiders. Welcome to the crew. …. Friend."

The word almost sounded foreign coming from the pirate's mouth.

"No offence meant or anything, Levi," Kyousuke said gently and friendly. So he would know that Kyousuke really meant no offence with what he was about to say. "But maybe this whole formality can wait till after we defeat the bad guys?"

"Yeah, it can," Levi nodded in agreement. "Let's get my brother back."

"Then let's go, Captain!" the swordsman grinned reassuring to his new captain.

* * *

Eren couldn't help but smile. He could hear and feel Levi; his big brother was here, and these jackasses were going to pay! And somehow, only the sea gods knew how, his big brother has seemed to have made a friend who was heading this way with him. The kid silently wondered if this new person was going to join the crew like Kent was?

 _Eren, where are you?_ Levi's thought came in loud and clear. _This place is huge!_

 _Not sure which room is it… but it's really big and towards the back of this place,_ Eren told Levi as he looked around the room to try getting a better idea of where it was.

"Kent? Do you know what room we are in?" Eren asked his cell mate.

"No idea, sorry," Kent answered. "I was pretty much out of it when I was brought here and I haven't really been allowed to leave." Damn, that wouldn't help Eren lead Levi here. "Why, kid?"

"My Captain is here!" Eren grinned. "He's in the base but it's really big so he's having a hard time finding us."

"How do you know he is here?" Kent hadn't heard any alarms going off nor had their guards left or said anything. Was the kid sure his brother was here?

Eren smiled while lightly tapping the side of his head. "I just know. We're connected after all!" Acting as if that explained it all.

What did that mean… oh, right. The kid showed off his devil fruit earlier, so it must have something to do with that. But if his brother was here, that meant all the thugs were going to run into this room to take Eren away soon. After all, the kid was supposed to be their 'biggest pay day ever' or something.

"Just stay close to me till he gets here, okay?" Kent smiled reassuringly. "The thugs might try to move you before your brother gets here."

"Right!" Eren nodded.

 _Eren? Who are you talking to? I can hear another voice._ Levi commented, sounding worried.

 _My new friend Kent!_ Eren smiled as Kent looked at him a little funny. The older boy couldn't understand why Eren was looking at him with a smile. "Levi could hear your voice and was asking me about you!"

"Oh…" Kent nodded. "Maybe you could talk out loud instead of just inside your head?" That way Kent would know what was being said. And how could the voice hear Kent but he not hear them?

"I could always add you and Levi's new friend to it?" Eren smiled. "Then we can all hear each other and we can say or not say anything out loud then!"

 _Eren, you know you can't add people without being able to touch their destiny string first,_ a strange voice suddenly said in Kent's head.

 _What the hell?_ Kent thought as he looked around. Where the hell did that voice come? What are destiny stings?

 _I'm taking it as you already touched this Kent guy's destiny string_ , the foreign voice said again with a sigh. _Hello, Kent. I'm Levi. Eren's older brother and Captain. It's nice to meet you… I think…_

 _Nice to meet you too…_ Kent nervously said. He wasn't sure how he felt about all this. Something about Eren's older brother made him nervous.

 _Well,_ another voice said. _Isn't this an interesting trick?_

 _Eren,_ Levi said sternly.

 _What?_ the eight year old asked all innocently. _I recognise your friend's presence. He was one of the waiters at the tavern. I was looking at people's strings when I was bored._

 _What did I tell you about looking at people's strings without permission?!_ Eren's older brother said sounding rather annoyed. _And I thought we agreed you_ weren't _going to get kidnapped again?_

"Levi-nii's mad…" the kid shivered in fear. _I'm sorry Levi-nii! I tried running away, but they ran me into a brick wall and drugged me and when I woke up I had a headache and I didn't know where I was an-_

 _THEY RAN YOU INTO A BRICK WALL?!_ The pirate shouted, sounding rather pissed off.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that…" the boy commented.

 _Are you okay Eren?_ Levi asked in a sweet, big-brother voice. The same voice he would use to calm Eren after having nightmares so the kid would fall back asleep. That way he knew that everything was going to okay.

 _I will be once you find me,_ the kid smiled.

The door slammed opened as the leader of the group followed by four others came in. They were the five that Eren had tried to run from.

"Get up brat, you're coming with us!" the leader ordered as he pulled out some keys. "We're not meant to use sea-stone, but we don't have much choice. We need to move you and change the location of our meet-up with that butler guy."

Butler guy? Eren had no idea who they were talking. This butler guy must be the one they said wanted him. On the other hand, if they needed to change the location of their meet-up and were trying to move him, that meant the man wasn't here yet!

"No," Eren straight out told the man opening the cage door while the others held the sea-stone chains. "My brother is here! I'm not leaving! I told you he would come!"

Kent pulled the little fella behind him. Okay, he might not be as a strong as a regular Fishman but he was stronger than most people. The only reason why these guys were able to catch him before was because he didn't want people to know about his other side. But the kid pretty much accepted Kent's fishman blood, so he had no problem using all of his skills and abilities to protect the kid.

"Stay behind me Eren," the older boy ordered.

 _Eren?_ Levi said with worry. _What's going on?_

"Kent…?" the little brunet said looking confused. What was half-fishman doing? _You need to hurry Levi. They want to use sea-stone on me and move me before you get here._

 _Hang on Eren! We'll be right there!_

"You're weak half-fish," Morgan smirked. "We defeated you last time, and we will do it again."

Kent smirked in response, giving the thugs a shiver. "Only because I didn't want anyone to know what I was last time. This time, I don't have to worry about hiding. So don't think things will work out the same for you." This time, the 'half-fish' could fight full out.

* * *

Levi could sense that Eren was scared. He was trying to be brave and the pirate captain couldn't have been prouder having his little brother stand up to these assholes and tell them what for, especially after they had slammed him into a brick wall. The teen was not going to forget that anytime soon. Those bastards better watch out.

 _Eren?_ Levi said sounding concerned. _What's going on?_

 _You need to hurry Levi_. Eren seemed worried, probably more for his big brother than himself but still, the brat sounded worried and that was not good.

 _Hang on Eren! We'll be right there!_ The captain told his younger brother then looked at his friend. "Kyousuke! We need to move it, now! They're trying to move Eren!" Without saying anything else, the pirate captain took off running, trying to follow a pale blue coloured line. It was one of the 'strings' that the brat talks about, the pirate thinks. The kid must be using his gift so that they had a way to find which room he and this Kent guy were in!

The swordsman sighed as he took off after his new friend and captain. Where was he going? Why was he just running? Where was he leading them? How the hell did the guy know where to go? Did he even know or was he just running randomly in panic?

"Coming, Captain!" Kyousuke shouted. It was a little annoying having to run like this, but it still made him smile. _'This is just so much fun.'_

* * *

Janet sat at her table and drank her smoothie as she waited to meet her boss. She knew in part what the meeting was about: uncovering the truth as always. However, the journalist's specific assignment was a mystery to her.

"Claire!" a voice shouted.

The black-haired woman smiled as she found the voice's source, an older man with salty hair and pale blue eyes. Claire was her name whenever she met with her boss. They all had aliases. Hers for meetings was Claire, but when writing and for her publications it was Jane Carla, since it was the close to her real name of Janet Clarke. Her boss required all of his employees to take on these personas to protect their families, each other and themselves. He even had several aliases for himself. Plus, people were always looking for their newspaper. Truth was only the publication to print just that, the truth.

"Hello, Charles," Janet smiled as he sat down at her table. "So, boss, what's this about?"

"Ever heard of a kid called 'The Ice Demon'?"

"It was Levi something or something Levi, right?"

"Right. Do you mind seeing if you could interview him and his crew or find some way to write a story about them? I have had some others try to do research into him, but they haven't really been able to find anything. So I thought to myself, 'Who would be the best for this job?'"

Janet couldn't help but grin. "Me." She was pretty sure he was trying to butter her up so she would on the job. She actually didn't care whether he wanted to give her a job. If she already wanted to a certain story, she would tell her just that. After all, she's a wild and free spirit and just does what she wants anyway.

"Right," Charles nodded. "I thought you would be the best person to uncover the truth about this kid along with his intentions. What do ya say?"

"I say, don't let anyone get in my way," the 22-year-old smirked as she wrote a few short notes. "Any information you and the others have collected would be nice. I'll need it to compare with my own research."

The older man nodded and handed her a red folder. "I thought you would say that."

"When does this article need to be in?"

"Whenever you can get it in. You still have your other stories and projects as well. So, no need to rush. Take your time."

Good, that gave Janet enough time to do proper research into this kid before she went looking to talk to the pirate himself.

"Levi of the Sky Raiders, huh?" the black-hair woman grinned as she looked at her own notes. "I can't wait to find out why they call him 'The Ice Demon'. Nor can I wait to meet him in person! Thanks, Charles, I needed another big project. This is just the perfect one!" She was going to ask him for another one to do anyway, so this was wonderful.

"I thought you would say that."

"See ya around?"

"Next month, just decide on a day, time, and place. You know how to reach me, Claire."

"Cool. See you next month then, Charles."

* * *

Ren closed his eyes as he listened to the sounds of waves hitting the side of the ship. It seemed to be a nice and peaceful day today. Well, at least it seemed that way for now. It could always change for all the teen knew. That happened some days you know, it could change from good too bad in an instant. The brunet wondered if the weather would cooperate today?

"Ren!" a voice called out to him. "I need ya help fixing something! Come give me a hand would ya kid?!"

Ren sighed as he sat up. What the hell did they do to the ship this time? "Comin'!"

* * *

The pirate captain kicked the door down without any problems, he was in a foul mood. He had been feeling all of his brother's emotions and they were all the over the place. It grew so bad he asked the kid to cut the connection to everyone but kept showing the blue string that he was following.

Could Levi have two first mates? Could Kyousuke and Kent be that together? Could they work together as Co-First Mates? Levi thought he could make it so, he was captain after all. So, he should be able too. He didn't remember Henry ever saying that there couldn't be two First Mates and he wasn't sure who met who first. So, the easiest thing to do was just make them both First Mate.

Once Levi got his hands on these assholes, they were dead. No one freaks out Eren and gets away it. Levi was going to kill every single one of them and he was going to enjoy it as well. He was sure that the swordsman was not going to be happy about it, but right now, all he cared about was his brother and getting to him. If anyone got in the way… well, Levi wouldn't want to be them.

"Eren!" angry teen shouted while a young man just causally looked on the former demolished a door.

Levi's mouth dropped at the sight in front of him. His eyes were having problem believing what he saw before them.

"Levi-nii!" his brat brother smiled as a stranger was untying a chain from around him. The pirate captain couldn't help but gaze about him. Were these guys on the ground groaning in pain the ones who took Eren? What happened here? Was the dark purple-haired stranger Kent? And who the hell wrapped sea-stone chain around Levi's brother?! "You're here! This is Kent!"

The stranger nodded his head slightly to Levi. "Hello… Eren, please stop moving. I can't get the chain off you if you're moving around like that."

Kyousuke whistled as he entered the room. Someone sure did a good number on these guys, the swordsman had to admit. He was impressed.

"Did you do this, little guy?" Kyousuke smiled to Eren.

"No, Kent did!" Eren excitedly told his brother and his brother's friend.

Kent sighed as he looked at Eren seriously. "Please, Eren. I need you to be still. The chain is partially twisted, and it will speed this up."

Eren stopped moving as he looked at his new friend with a huge smile on his face. "Okay! Sorry! Levi-nii can't touch me if I have sea-stone on me. So, I'll stop moving!"

"So, your Kent," Kyousuke commented as the dark-purple stranger went back to undoing the twist in the chain.

"I am, and you are?" Kent asked still focused on the chain.

"Kyousuke," the swordsman answered. "I like your handy work with the thugs. What weapon did you use? A pipe? A bat?"

Kent flinched as he kept at the chains. The question had seemed to make the guy nervous for one reason or other. Why? Kyousuke wondered. All the while, Levi was searching through the thugs trying to work out which one was their leader.

"Why does it matter…?" the multi-coloured eyed kid asked nervously.

"Because I want to know what happened is all," Kyousuke told Kent. It was hard to work out how tall the teen was while he was on his knees on the ground attempting to unchain the kid. And, the swordsman wasn't fully sure on Kent's age either. 'How old this kid? 14? 15? 16?' he wondered to himself, 'I mean, he could be the same age as me and Levi and just look younger than us. But my gut says he's younger.'

"Kent used his bare hands!" Eren grinned and told Kyousuke whose eyes widened in surprise. "Kent is really strong! Like my brother! And he was protecting me but he was out numbered and the leader managed to get this chain on me when Kent was distracted fighting and –"

"Eren, which one is the leader?" Levi asked interrupting his younger brother's story.

"That one!" Eren pointed with his head slightly to his own right. "With the red bandana tied around his arm."

"Thank you," the pirate captain smiled as an odd-looking dragger appeared in his hand. The swordsman wanted to know where the pirate got that from. He wanted the dragger- it was beautiful looking and looked well-made and it was unlike anything that he had ever seen before. It looked just like the dragger that the pirate captain pulled out at the warehouse. But still, where did his captain get it? And just what was it made of?

"There's a green bag over on the desk on the left," Kent said to Kyousuke. "It's mine. Could you get it please? I feel naked without my guns."

The swordsman raised his eyebrows but nodded his head as he walked over to get the bag. The guy works with guns? Kyousuke never would have guessed that from the other teen's muscular form. If you asked Kyousuke, he would have guessed the guy was a martial artist or something, not a gunslinger. Then he looked over to his new captain, who was standing over the man that Eren had said was the leader of the thugs. Levi was going to kill the man, wasn't he?

"I told him my brother would end him and come for us!" the kid grinned to his new friend.

"That you did," Kent smiled back as he finally got the chain off the kid. He kept a close eye on the boy's older brother, he wasn't sure what the guy had planned. He seemed to be talking with the lead thug who had apparently regained consciousness and was understandably terrified. "What is your brother doing?"

"Striking fear into the heart of his enemy before he kills him!" the little boy answered without a second thought, then the kid hugged his new friend. "Thanks for getting rid of the sea-stone! Kick their ass Levi!"

The teen couldn't say anything as he could see the big brother glaring draggers at him. It seems that big brother is very protective of little brother.

Steam suddenly appeared and the next thing Kent knew, he could hear voices and people yelling. It sounded like people were being killed… Kent swallowed hard as he felt something cold and hard against his neck.

"I would suggest letting my brother go, now," Eren's older brother's voice demanded. Kent hadn't even touched the kid, he never even hugged him back or anything. The kid hugged him and yet he's the one who is in hot water. Why was he the one being threatened?! He didn't do anything!

"Captain," the kid frowned knowing what his older brother was doing. "Stop threatening our new crew mate!"

"Yeah, Captain," Kyousuke grinned and teased, though he couldn't really see due to the steam. He wasn't even sure where the steam came from, he could make an educated guess though. "Stop threatening our new crew mate."

"Don't you get started now!" Levi shouted at the swordsman as the steam abruptly disappeared, as did the dragger. "Eren, here." The pirate demanded as he opened up his arms.

The kid smiled, let go of Kent, and flung himself into his big brother's arms. "Levi!" Cuddling right into his older brother's arms as he easily picked Eren off the ground. There were some blood stains on Levi's pants but he ignored them in favour of his little brother.

"I thought we agreed you weren't getting kidnapped again?" the captain said in a stern voice.

Both of the other teens could see the kid flinch and get watery eyes as he looked up at his older brother, who was unfazed by the watery, doggy eyes of cuteness. Damn, those watery eyes were dangerous. How can the pirate captain not be affected by that adorable look!?

"But it's not my fault!" the eight-year-old whined. "I really tried to not get kidnapped Levi, I swear! But they ran me into a brick wall when I was running away from them! That's not my fault! And they took my picture and sent it to some man who they said was coming for me because I am apparently the kid he was looking for or something! Which was why they kidnapped me in the first place! But I don't want anyone but you! I don't want to go with some strange man! Levi! Don't let him take me away! I don't want to lose you! We promised! We promised we would always be together! Don't leave me! Ever!" Hugging his older brother tighter and crying as he clung to Levi as if he was going to disappear if Eren let him go.

The two new Sky Raider Pirates could see their captain flinch as his own grip on the kid tighten. His eyes darkened and the temperature of the room fell quiet quickly, sending shivers up their spines. It was freaking Kent out a little and now the teen knew where Eren got his glares from. While Kyousuke just sighed, it seems that their Captain was beyond pissed right now. The swordsman could see his own breath, that's how cold the room suddenly got. Okay, now he understood why they called the pirate 'Ice Demon Levi' or just 'The Ice Demon'.

"Someone hired them to kidnap you?" the captain practically growled out like a snarling wolf. His darkened, blue eyes looked back over to the forms of the thugs. Some of them dead and some of them just badly hurt. His voice going very dark. "I should kill them all."

"Maybe it would be better if we left, like right now," Kent suggested. Sounding like he knew something the other two teens didn't. The poor half-fishman was about ready to piss himself when the pirate captain looked at him with that murderous glare as the swordsman just smiled and wanted to know why the younger teen said that.

"Why do you say that?" the black hair swordsman asked the gunslinger.

"The kid hasn't told you yet, but the man who is after him and who had hired those guys," the teen explained as he pointed at the thugs. "They said he was on his way here, now." Stressing the word as much as he could so that the other two teens understood. "And they weren't sure how long it was going to take him to get here. So, I think the best idea right now is to get the hell out of here, yes? Plus, get the heck out of town and off this island, don't you agree?" Kent looked at the captain, hoping he would understand the importance of them leaving right away.

The multi-coloured eyed guy may or may not have been playing the 'we should leave now to protect Eren' card and playing it well Kyousuke admitted to himself. The swordsman thought about it for a moment, the kid had a good point. It was best if they got out of here and to another island before this unknown enemy arrived.

"I agree with Kent, Captain," Kyousuke said looking at Levi who still looked beyond pissed and wanted to commit mass murder. "We should go, now. Forget about them. We got Eren, that's what we came for remember? Let's go." The swordsman did not want to fight an unknown enemy.

The kid's grip on his older brother seemed to snap him out of his mass murder look. All of his attention on his little brother. "Can we leave now Levi? Please?"

The pirate captain didn't even give the bandits another look as he just walked towards the door. "You stay hidden on the ship while I get our things from the tavern." The short-black-haired teen told his brother. "Out of sight, Eren, you understand me? You're not allowed to come out till I tell you to."

The eight-year-old nodded his head. "Understood! I'll stay in our room under your desk!"

Their room? Kent looked at Kyousuke as if he had the answer to why the kid would say that. The swordsman just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know either.

"I saw them get in last night but I didn't really get to know them till today, and even then, I mostly know the Captain," Kyousuke told Kent. "So, I don't know them much better than you do. I need to get from my few things from the tavern too, Captain. So, I'll go with you."

"Whatever," their captain answered.

The half-fishman nodded his head and followed the swordsman who tailed their 'Captain' and his kid brother. This was an odd crew of people. A Captain who seemed to have no people skills and was dangerous as a raging hurricane. A kid who was too friendly for his own good and super weird. A swordsman who joined them only today and didn't seem to care what was going on that much. Then there was him, a half-fishman who used guns and was crazy enough to join them as well. Though, to make things fair, he was only doing it because the kid told him that he was joining, like it or not. Kent had a feeling that even if he tried to run, Levi would hunt him down and force him to come with them just to make Eren happy.

Like he said, a very strange crew indeed.

"I can take Eren to the ship so you can get what you need from the tavern," Kent offered as they left the building.

"People are going to see you," Levi told him as if Kent was stupid or something.

"No, actually. They won't," Kent told Levi as he camouflaged his whole body and shocked his captain. Not that one would know with his deadpan expression- it was only a small flinch that gave it away to his little brother and the swordsman. Eren had stars in his stars thinking it was the coolest thing ever. While Kyousuke was trying to work out how he actually did it. "I can use it on other people as well. So, they won't be able to see us. Besides, I don't need to go bck to this tavern you guys are talking about and needs protection. Also, I don't know which ship is yours, but Eren does," replied Kent as he reappeared and shocked Levi again. It was clear that the captain was unsure what to think of his new crew mate's ability to disappear and reappeared. "Is this okay with you, Levi?"

"Not like many will see us since it's dark anyway," the swordsman reminded them. "But I think that camouflage trick of yours will come in very handy. Especially since we are at an information disadvantage, Captain. Our enemy knows who Eren is but we don't who they are. So, using Kent's skill will keep Eren safe till we're able to get back to your ship and leave town. Is that bag literally all you own, Kent?"

"Yes…" the half-fishman nodded. Yes, his bag held everything he had ever owned.

"Eren?" the pirate said looking at his brother.

"I'm fine with it if you are Levi! Being invisible looks really cool!" the kid grinned happily. He seemed to be in love with the idea of being 'invisible'.

The captain sighed as he didn't seem to want to put the kid down. The pirate gave Eren a kiss on the forehead then put their foreheads together. His little brother giggled and closed his eyes as their foreheads rested against each other.

"You be careful you little runt," his older brother told him. "I'm only a thought away if you need me. Okay?"

"Okay, big brother," the kid nodded as he hugged his captain. "We'll be careful!" Kent couldn't help but flinch as the older brother put his younger brother down on the ground and the kid ran over to him and grabbed his arm. The big brother was sending him a glare with a very loud and clear message: 'mess this up and you're dead.' The pirate captain was scary, very scary. "Let's go Kent! To the Skye Ryder! Let's turn invisible!"

Kent wasn't going to explain the difference between camouflage and invisibility, it would be too much of a hassle. "Let's go then Eren." He smiled as they disappeared.

Levi didn't like the idea of Eren going off with someone who was pretty much a complete stranger, but the kid liked and trusted Kent. Plus, he did protect the kid and buy the pirate captain and the swordsman more time to get to them. So… the pirate guessed he could give the guy a chance to prove that he was at least a little trustworthy. However, if that purple-haired guy let anything happen to his Eren, he was going to end the guy.

* * *

Kent sighed as Eren just chatted along like it was nothing. Does the kid not understand that though people can't see them, they can still hear them? The half-fishman kept hold of the boy's hand. As the silly kid learned earlier, the 'invisibility' only worked on him when was touching Kent or Kent's clothing. So, the little guy thought holding hands would be the best way to stay in contact.

The people around them seemed to be unnerved hearing a voice talking and not seeing anyone there. The little fella thought it was hilarious pretending to be a ghost and scaring a lot of drunk people as they were walking, well, stumbling home.

"So," the teen said in a low voice as they arrived at the decks. There were a lot of ships. Katina, the island they were hoping to leave soon, was a well-known and popular place for many fishermen, since the surrounding sea had lots of fish. Plus, it was an ideal stop on the way to a trade island called Jayin. "Which one is your, well, our ship?" He has no idea what their ship or jolly roger looked like and, come to think of it, he did not even know the name of their crew.

The kid dragged the older teen behind him. The half-fishman had no idea that the boy was this strong. No wonder the thugs had such a hard time trying to kidnap him. Just how strong is this kid, and how did he become this strong?!

The little fella lightly hit the side of a caravel ship- it had two flags flying. A jolly roger that was obviously their crew's mark- a pirate skull with two swords instead of cross bones with roses and two odd wings behind it. The second flag had two different blue wings crossed over one another- what many people called the Wings of Freedom. The head of the ship was a bird of some kind- an eagle? Maybe a phoenix? The teen wasn't sure, he would have to ask, but since people see eagles as a symbol freedom, it was most likely an eagle.

"This one!" he smiled as he let the older boy's hand go. "Skye Ryder, meet Kent. Kent, meet Skye Ryder. Though, we call her Skye for short."

The half-fishman was not sure what to think of this. The kid was acting as if the ship was alive or something.

"She says hi!" the kid smiled. "And that it's nice to meet you."

Now the kid claimed the ship was talking. Please tell Kent that Levi doesn't encourage this? He knew that the kid was a strange one, but this was just taking the cake right now. The kid pouted and started to give him the watery, puppy-dog eyes of adorableness.

Damn that kid and his cute look right now. He's about to make the teen look and feel like an idiot for this.

"Hello… It's nice to meet you too," Kent said feeling and probably looking like an idiot for talking to a freaking wooden ship. It's not like the ship was alive and had feelings.

"She says thank you and she can't wait to get you know better!" Eren told the older teen.

Not many people knew that when ships are loved, they end up with a spirit and protector. Eren could see the destiny string of their ship's spirit and since he could see the string, he could communicate with the ship as her as well. That's how he knew for a fact that the Skye Ryder was a girl.

The ship was a gift from Henry, she had been made for Levi. So, the Skye Ryder was a very special ship and she meant a lot to both Eren and Levi, they loved her. The Skye Ryder wasn't just some ship- she was their home and a part of their family. The brothers would never trade or get rid of her.

"Let's get you hidden, hmm?" the half-fishman smiled as he shuffled the boy onto the ship. "We don't want to make the captain mad now do we?"

"That's true… Levi-nii's scary when he's mad," the kid agreed. "Kent?"

"Yes, Eren?"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"So younger than Levi."

"I guess so. How old is he?"

"Seventeen."

"Then yes, I'm younger than Levi. Why?"

"No reason! I'm going to mine and Levi's room. You keep a watch out for Levi-nii and Kyousuke with Skye! Bye!"

The kid took off running until he reached a door, opened then closed it behind him. Kent took it as that as that was the captain's room then. Why did the brothers share a room anyway? This ship was big enough for them to have their own room, why were they sharing?

"I bet you have many secrets and know the brothers' ones," Kent said out loud to the ship. "Don't you ship?"

A rope hit him in the face. That was beyond strange. Where did that rope come? Kent looked around and noticed that it was a little windy and some of the ropes looked loose. It had to be have been the wind making those loose swing about. That was the only thing that he could think of that would explain the rope hitting him in the face like it did.

 _'There was no way it was because the ship was alive or had a spirit living in it or anything like that,_ ' Kent thought to himself. _'Right?_ '

* * *

 **Levi: 18 favs**

 **Eren: 20 follows**

 **Kent: 30 reviews**

 **Kyousuke: over 690 views.**

 **and that's the chapter guys! i hope you all enjoyed it. i wonder if anyone noticed what i based the jolly roger of the Sky Raider's off XD. oh right, i thought it would just be easiest to put all of the characters that i have accepted in a chapter by itself. so yeah, two chapters for the price one. though, only one is really a chapter and the other is a list of characters. but of course, due to plot, i won't be relieving every single character to you. just the important ones that you need to know and remember the names of. and there too many crew members to name them all with certain crews. so yeah, i hope you all enjoy.**

 **Levi: more like laziness. it has nothing to do with plot. your just being lazy by not naming all of the characters**

 ***critical hit to fireandicephoenix's pride***

 **Eren: I thought it was because phoenix was still working out plot and characters and stuff**

 ***finishing blow to pride* i have no pride... they're so mean to me! *sulking in corner***

 **Kyousuke *laughing*: RIP to fireandicepheonix's pride!**

 **Kent: please tell me for the fan's sake that those two didn't just break the author**

 **Kyousuke *shrugs shoulders*: i have no idea. do i look a doctor or whatever to you? anyway guys, till next chapter. see ya!**


	5. Character List

The Crew and other accepted characters:

 **Sky Raider Pirates:**

 _Captain:_ Levi (fireandicephoenix)

 _Cabin Boy/Captain's Little Brother:_ Eren ( fireandicephoenix)

 _Co-First Mates_ : Kyousuke (theokatureader101) & Kent (kerennie)

 _Musician_ : Eris (WhiteWolfLune)

 _Shipwright_ : Ren (Nicranger)

 _Journalist/Communication Expert_ : Janet (notadeadguy)

 _Gunner_ : Abigail (LaRicaNica)

 _Tattooer_ : Skin (Supreme Kai of Writing)

 _Sniper_ : Aki (immortal godess)

 _Archaeologist_ : Soju (Olien)

 _Navigator_ : Bebe (Harukawa Ayame)

 _Head Chef_ : Light (TheGgaming)

 _Swimmer/Devil Fruit Saver & Seafood Chef_: Fey (RiverAxisInsert)

 _Pastry Chef_ : Xena (tobi-is-an-artist-too)

 _Doctor and Nurse Combo_ : Maria (Zephirth) and Raven (The Gaming Greek Gina)

 _Brat's babysitter/Jack of all Trades_ : Ryu (Sheaon13)

 _Inventor and weapons master/maker/fixer:_ Tranhaearn _( rino62)_

 _Chef Strategist:_ Sarah (Sheaon 13)

 **The Nine War Lords/** **Shichibukai** **:**

Zeke aka _Dark Hunter Z_ ( fireandicephoenix)

De-Rock Declan aka _The Immortal Warrior_ ( kerennie)

Damain aka _Eblis the Devil_ ( Quran Harling)

Makoto Higa aka _the Dark Cat Queen_ ( Reduced20)

Boa Lily aka _Pirate Empress_ (fireandicephoenix)

Doquixote D Arey (Mighty TAB X)

Gabe D. Reiji aka _Ragnarok_ (Grey Nixilis)

Llanberis (RiverAxisInsert)

Lynch Cassanova (C.S Skywalker)

 **Marines:**

Captain Hoven Bertram aka the Blood Hound (Zephirth)

Bezeker (WhiteWolfLune)

Admiral 1 (fireandicephoenix)

Admiral 2 (kerennie)

Admiral Malic aka Akaiokami (Red Wolf) (Sheaon13)

Fleet Admiral (fireandicephoenix)

Vice Admiral Rivaille Lux (fireandicephoenix)

Vice Admiral Adzuna Ellis (fireandicephoenix)

Vice Admiral Cifer Lucia (Quran Harling)

Commodore Owl (Harukawa Ayame)

Vice Admiral Waters Emory (RiverAxisInsert)

 **Four Emperors/Yonko:**

The Blackbird Pirates (fireandicephoenix) 

The Forever Wild Pirates (kerennie)

The Heaven's Hell Pirates (Mighty TAB X)

Bloody Pirates (Lucifers Descendants)

 **13 Supernovas:**

Levi (fireandicephoenix)

Kyousuke (theokatureader101)

Eren (fireandicephoenix)

Aki (immortal goddess)

Ryu (Sheaon13)

Trafalgar D. Hunter (TheGgaming)

Trafalgar D. Misaka (TheGgaming)

Hydra aka Azul Pyther (NitroTheKid88)

Darrius (Robbo2480)

Raiden (fireandicephoenix)

Skylar Phoenix (fireandicephoenix)

Mace (kerennie)

Falco (RiverAxisInsert)

 **Others:**

Azul _The Wandering Merc_ ( Doctor Wheel)

Unknown Man aka _The French Butler_ ( fireandicephoenix)

The _Chasseurs Gris_ aka the Grey/Gray Hunters ( fireandicephoenix)

Ascher aka the _Fire Menace_ or _Fire Demon_ (not a supernova but should be) and the Fire Demon Pirates (fireandicephoenix)

Ghost Rider Pirates (fireandicephoenix)

The Black Luckier Pirates (fireandicephoenix)

Heart Pirates (TheGgaming)

Meiga Pirates (RiverAxisInsert)

DHS (fireandicephoenix)

 _Broker_ ( fireandicephoenix)

 **Notes:**

 **I hope you all like the list of characters so far. these are all characters who will be making appearances at one point or another. plus there are other unknown named characters as well. anyway, there are going to be 13 of supernovas all up, lucky number. so anyone guess what i am going to call them?**

 **this list will edited as things go along.**


	6. Chapter 4

**and we are back everyone! how are we all? I'm good! thanks for asking!**

 **Levi: no-one asked and no-one cares. just get on with it damn it!**

 **don't tell me what to do Lev! your not the boss of me!**

 **Kyousuke: phoenix recovered pretty well since their pride was destroyed by Levi and Eren.**

 **Kent: let's just be thankful that phoenix is good at rebounding and... did phoenix just call Levi, Lev? oh sh-**

 **Levi: DON'T CALL ME LEV! *tackles me to the ground***

 **get off Levi! your cold and heavy! *wrestling with Levi on the ground***

 **Eren: review time! *completely ignoring the situation going on behind him***

 **theotakureader101 \- **

**yes, say your thoughts. i don't mind- it was night time for me when i posted the chapter (i think...) so your more than welcome to say your thoughts. pfh! *still wrestling with Levi on the ground* it's trying to do the reviews while fighting with Levi... anyway, yes, things are looking good. i think we are all interested to see what Janet and Ren bring to the table.**

 **Kent: i'm a what?**

 **Eren: a strong, manly hulk of muscle.**

 **Kent *blushing hard*: i'm a gunslinger! nothing more and nothing less!**

 **Kyousuke: i think you embarrassed him**

 **yeah, i wouldn't want to mess with Kent either. he is a hell of a lot stronger than he looks or lets on. it is nice to see Levi slowly becoming less hostile.**

 **Levi: i'm hostile? *completely clueless***

 **anyway, yes. things are heating up. do we get a fight a scene next chapter? maybe, maybe not. read and find out! if not now then we will be soon. and thank you. Ciao.**

 **Harukawa Ayame -**

 **yes, Levi is here to save the day. i know right? I feel the same way when i decide to post or read a chapter by an author i like. i get hyped and read it! or post it. yes, Levi was thinking of killing everyone, not that i blame him.**

 **Levi *murderous aura rising as he lets me go*: what was that?**

 **Levi, for the love of the sea, don't go killing our readers and fans! but yes, we were all happy that he and Kyousuke could save Eren and Kent. yes, Levi is probably too protective with Eren. even if Eren believes in in Kent. yes, new characters. yes, Janet is going to be meeting the crew to interview the. yes, she is going to get into some of trouble that the crew causes or maybe the other way round. as for why she joins, i'll left that to everyone's imagine and they can wait until i write it. oh Ren, beloved Ren. i have no comment about if he is chill or not. you can wait and see.**

 **The Gaming Geek Gina \- **

**yes, Eren and Kent are okay. it was interesting to see both Kent's and Levi's powers in action and we haven't even touched the tip of the iceberg with Levi's powers.**

 **Levi *frowning*: was that an pun?**

 **no... it's a saying. a full blown fight scene? we'll get to one at one point or another. there are more characters to come! but yes, Janet and Ren are interesting characters. we'll probably see small things throughout chapters of different characters that are in the story and not just in the crew. thank you. i hope you have good day too!**

 **Supreme Kai of Writing-**

 ***pride takes hit* why is everyone calling and thinking i am lazy?! and why are they aiming for my pride?! i blame you guys for this! *pointing at Levi and his crew***

 **Levi *shrugs his shoulders*: probably is my fault, but i don't care *the ignores me* yes, we did finally get _my_ Eren back. **

**Eren: Kent is clearly a badass! just not as much of a bad ass as my big brother! can his power hide the whole ship? *has stars in his eyes as he thinks about it and thinks it would be awesome if they could make the whole Skye Ryder invisible. turns the eyes on Kent***

 **Kent *not sure of what to make of Eren's eyes*: i... i don't know. I've tried or done that before...**

 **Eren *turns to me and gives puppy-dog-eyes*: phoenix?**

 **maybe. we'll see how things go. maybe it is something we can try out and see in a later chapter *then mutters* after i check with kerennie if Kent has the power to do that.**

 **Eren: yay!**

 **rino62 \- **

**thank you, I think we all liked the sassiness of Skye with Kent at the end.**

 **Kent: it's just a damn boat! *gets knocked down by a mast* please, for the love of the sea, tell me this thing isn't haunted! *gets hit with the mast again***

 **Levi and Eren: don't call Skye a boat or a thing! she's the Skye Ryder! our friend and family! she's home!**

 **Kent *rubbing his head and muttering to himself*: they're all insane**

 **poor Kent. oh well, I think we're all glad that Levi and Kyousuke managed to rescue Eren and Kent without too much trouble. yeah, Lev does need a babysitter for Eren.**

 **Eren: I do not need a babysitter!**

 **Levi *hits me in the back of the head with book*: _last warning. don't call me Lev._**

 **hahahaha *laughs nervously* damn, Levi is seriously scary. who made him this way?**

 **Kyousuke: that would have been you**

 **RiverAxisInsert \- **

**yeah, I PMed you about that. sorry, my bad. your character and their creator's characters name were right next to each and I grabbed the wrong one. it should be all fixed up now. and I have changed your name since your have changed it.**

 **Mighty TAB X \- **

**I PMed you and if everyone looks at my character, which i will keep updating as things go, they are accepted. and i right? they didn't have to kill my pride! i don't want my pride to die on us either!**

 **Levi: and phoenix is being overdramatic, again. *pride takes hit* and my smile not the sign of the apocalypse!**

 **Kyousuke: i was wondering when he was going to say something about that.**

 **immortal goddess \- **

**Levi: who is Aki?**

 **someone you will meet later on. done and done. Aki is one of my supernovas.**

* * *

Chapter 4: First Mates Part 4

It didn't take Levi long to pack his and Eren's things, altogether they only brought one bag which was shared between them. They left everything else on the ship. And if anyone thought of trying to steal from them, well, they were in for a rude awaking between the brothers' powers and the traps they had sent up on the Skye Ryder to keep her safe. That ship was the last thing that Henry gave them; he had made her by hand. There was no way in hell that they were ever going to let anything happen to that ship. Hell would freeze over first, by Levi's hand.

The seventeen-year-old learned how to use a ship. How to take care of one and everything from Henry with Skye. She wasn't just a ship, she was home. She was family.

The pirate captain's usually serious face broke into a smile when he learned the owner of the tavern had saved their lunch for them. the man had left a note on the table in their room with the food, "I hope everything is okay. The food will be 98,000 beli"

The black-haired teen wasn't surprised by how much the food cost. They have had to pay more for food before. In fact, the was one the cheaper end for what they have had to pay for food from a tavern before. Levi pulled out money from his bag. The owner would be still down stairs, this tavern was pretty much open 24/7.

While the typical pirate thing to do would be walking out without paying, Levi did not want to be a typical pirate. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to the owner. He was only trying to make a living after all, and so were his staff. They had nothing to do with anything, so why would he just bail out of paying his bill?

* * *

Kyousuke packed both of his medium size bags. He didn't have much with him. One bag held his clothes and money, while the other carried everything else, including his swords.

The swordsman didn't feel bad for leaving. He had planned on it, since he didn't like staying in one place for too. Especially once people started to like and compliment him. Someone like him doesn't deserve compliments, he was nothing more than trash, scum who doesn't deserve praise from anyone about anything. Especially not after he what he did.

The teen grabbed a photo and put it his bag without looking.

Just because he was trash and scum who didn't deserve praise from anyone about anything, didn't mean he was just going to die or kill himself. He had decided to live for him. If he killed himself, it would dishonour that man's memory. Especially since he died at Kyousuke's own hands.

For the past 7 months, all Kyousuke could do was drown himself in self-pity and regret. If he could turn back the clock and stop himself from being the worst person in the world, he would. But he can't, so now he has to live with that regret for the rest of his life. In all honesty, he had thought once that man had died by his own two hands, that he would give up being a swordsman. Sure, he carried his swords with him everywhere, they were his only way of protecting himself. But he never thought he would want to use them again.

Well, that was until Kyousuke met Levi.

He didn't know what it was about Levi, but something about his new Captain just inspired him.

Since that man's death, he had felt like something was missing in his life- purpose. For whatever reason, Kyousuke's instincts seemed to think… no, he believed, that Levi would be the one to give him purpose again.

His instincts had never been wrong before, so why would they be wrong now? After all, they were what told him to not kill that man, but he didn't listen and killed him anyway. So, he swore to never turn his back on his instincts again. His instincts liked Levi and said he could be trusted. So, he might as well just follow and join the guy's crew. It was not like Kyousuke has anything else or better to do.

Kyousuke paused to ponder before leaving the room, _'Could joining the crew help me atone for the sins of my past?_ ' Kyousuke immediately dismissed the thought then reminded himself. _'No, nothing could atone for I did. I'm just trash_.'

However, as he left his room, he briefly entertained a singular thought of redemption. _'Trash can sometimes be recycled, even trash who is responsible for killing his own father_.'

* * *

Levi stood at the counter waiting for Kyousuke. He had paid and settled his tab with the tavern owner, and he even paid for Kyousuke's. The reward from the men who had requested he take out the thugs had also already been delivered to his ship as well. It consisted of food, barrels of water and alcohol, clothes, blankets, and money, roughly 200,000,000 beli. The pirate wasn't really sure. He wasn't really listening to the tavern owner when he told him about it, after all. The teen just put the list of things that the owner had written down for him in his pocket.

Apparently, the whole town had pitched in with the reward as a 'thank you' for taking out the thugs. He didn't care about that, though; he didn't need or want to be rewarded for it.

Those assholes had taken what was Levi's. They deserved what they got from both Kent and Levi.

All the pirate captain had cared about was paying off his and his new crewmate's bill so that they could leave.

Now... what was taking the swordsman so long? He couldn't possibly have that much stuff since he told the pirate captain he only got in town a few days ago himself.

"Ah, were you waiting for me, Captain?" the swordsman's voice said from behind Levi. "That's so cute."

Irritation appeared on the shorter black-haired teen's features, along with tick marks that made the irritation more noticeable. "Do you know the way to the ship or which ship is mine, giant?"

"Nope," the taller pirate answered. "But I'm pretty sure I could find it without any problems if I had to."

To diffuse the moment, the tavern owner got his soon-to-be ex-waiter's attention. "Levi tells me you're leaving and joining his pirate crew Kyousuke," he smilingly said to the teen.

"Yep," he nodded. "Thanks for the work, old man. I was thinking of leaving soon anyway. So, joining Lev here just seemed like a good choice."

"Do you seriously want me to cut your tongue out giant? Because I will!" the short teen, who was now at a dangerous level irritation, snapped. "Do not call me Lev! It's Levi!"

"Okay, okay. My apologies, Captain," he said with a small mock bow. Turning his attention to the tavern owner to check the status of his tab, he asked, "How much do I owe you Rudolf?"

"Nothing," the man replied as he handed over an envelope of money to the swordsman. "Your new friend and Captain paid it off. So, you owe me nothing."

Kyousuke turned to Levi before even thinking about grabbing the envelope. This guy paid his tab? Really? In all honesty, he didn't see that coming. "Thanks, Cap," he smiled.

The shorter teen took the money from the owner before the taller teen could. "No problem, but we share everything in my crew. So whatever money you earn, it goes to the treasury with the everyone else's."

The swordsman shrugged his shoulders. He was fine with that, and had planned to ask his new captain what to do about his money anyway. There were still many other questions he wanted to pester the pirate with though.

"I'm fine with that. Do I get my own room? What's my position in the crew? Do we get allowances or something like that? With money, I mean. Are you into men or women? I'm seventeen by the way, how old are you? You're a devil fruit eater, right? What fruit did you eat? By the way, that dragger you used- where did you get it from? I've never seen one like that before. Where is it now?"

Levi sighed. It was too late in the night to deal with this shit. The pirate captain grabbed his bag and nodded to tavern owner. "Goodnight and goodbye." He told the man as he pulled out a map from his bag. He needed to work out where they were going from here… though, just letting the Skye Ryder float and lead them to wherever was always fun too.

Kyousuke nodded and said his goodbyes to the tavern owner as he walked after Levi.

"You going to answer my questions?" he asked his new captain.

"It's late, I have more important things to do and worry about than your stupid questions. They can wait till the morning," Levi told his crewmate. "Now let's go back to the ship."

* * *

Kent didn't like this ship. He swore the thing was haunted. If he made a small comment about anything- like how the floor needed wiping or how his new captain freaks him out, or said the word 'ship' when talking to and referring to the Skye Ryder. It was like the damn thing was slapping or hitting him trying to correct or punish him! It was freaking him out majorly! It was as if the damn thing had a mind of its own and was trying to drive Kent mad! All of this had the half-fishman convinced the ship was trying to kill him, or was at least out to get him.

On top of having this thing out to get him, the poor guy had no clue where anything was. So he had no idea where to go to take this food that got dropped off, where the kitchen or bathroom were, which room was his or anything else about the ship. The only room he knew was the one he left Eren in, and he wasn't even sure he could find that one again!

While it was true the ship wasn't ridiculously big, it wasn't small either. It seemed too big for two people to manage it right, but the four should be able to handle it fine, though, extra hands would be helpful as well.

Kent jumped when he felt something behind him move. He turned right quickly with his hands at his guns, ready to draw them at a moment's notice. Until he realised that it was Levi and Kyousuke. Those two scared the shit out of him.

The short black-haired teen yawned, clearly tired. Not that the purple-haired teen blamed him for that. It had been a long and stressful day.

The captain set to organise the ship so they could set sail and said nothing to his new crew members. The captain was fast, the half-fishman couldn't keep up with him as he ran from one side of the ship to another. It seemed he was used to doing this all himself. Kent wasn't sure what to say or do right now…

"Need a hand there, Cap?" Kyousuke asked his new captain.

"If one of you could get the anchor and the other get the rope that is keeping us at the docks, that would be helpful," their captain answered as he was looking at the masts. "Some of the ropes are loose again…" Clearly muttering to himself as he then turned and looked at the main mast. "Oi, Skye." Clearly, he was talking to the ship as he pointed up at the loose ropes. "Tighten up there would ya? I don't want to have to fix that mast and redo those ropes again."

Both of the other teens looked at their new captain like he was a little crazy, because, well, talking to a ship like that looks crazy. Though when a little spirit suddenly appeared and fixed the ropes up. Well, Kent was freaked out and Kyousuke was unsure of what to say or do. Was their new ship haunted?

"Is this ship haunted?" Kent somehow managed to ask his new captain. It only earned him a whack in the face with some rope. Both of the New Sky Riders were wondering where the hell the rope came from.

"Her name is Skye," the captain stated to his two new crewmates. "If you expect her to be nice to you, be nice to her."

"But is she haunted?" Kyousuke asked.

Levi looked at the two of them as if they were idiots. "No, she ain't. You know what a Klabautermann is?"

"A fairy or spirit that dwells on a ship that is well taken of and loved," the half-fishman answered. He knew what one was, he wasn't an idiot. He had heard a lot about them back home, sailors told tales about the 'ship fairy' all the time when they were drinking at the tavern. "They're merry and diligent creatures that are said to warn sailors when the ship's in danger and can help in bigger ways. But they're only legends."

The spirit didn't seem happy with that answer and threw a hammer at the purple hair teen. Which he ducked out of the way of.

"Wait, a Klabautermann is pretty much the soul of the ship or something right?" the swordsman asked. "I remember hearing stories about them when I was younger. They're said to be legends and myths as no-one can really prove that they exist." He watched the little 'spirit' take it's hammer back, spit it's tongue out at Kent and then disappeared. "I also heard that they only showed themselves to people who really care about the ship."

The purple-haired teen couldn't believe it. The ship didn't abuse the swordsman for calling it a ship! Why didn't the damn, stupid thing go after Kyousuke!? Why does the ship keep abusing him?!

"Why didn't he get hit?!" the teen complained.

"Because he's talking about Klabautermann in general and not about the Skye Ryder herself," the captain explained. "But since Eren and I can see the Klabautermann and since Eren touched your main destiny string. You can see Skye as well."

"So, she's really loved then?" the swordsman smiled as he gently place his hand on the railing.

"Yeah, of course," Eren exclaimed. Making everyone but Levi jump. Three of them turned to see the kid with his nose nearly touching his room's window. "Henry built her and Levi learned everything he needed to about being a pirate and how to sail and take care of a ship on Skye. She means the world to us! She's a good ship!"

The purple-haired teen didn't understand any of this. A ship was a ship, wasn't it? They could use any old ship and it wouldn't matter.

"But it's just a ship," Kent told them. Which only earned him a smack in the back of the head by the mast that time.

"The Skye Ryder isn't just a ship!" the two brothers yelled together. "She's family!"

Neither of the new members knew what to say at that point. Kent thought the two brothers were insane, seriously, it's just a ship. While Kyousuke was a little more impressed that the brothers loved and looked after the ship so well.

"So… who's Henry?" Kyousuke asked unfamiliar with the name. He didn't remember his captain mentioning that name.

"A dead man," Levi answered simply. He briefly wore a pained expression and his appeared to be looking far off, as if into the past.

"Well other than that."

"I do not wish to speak of the past," the Captain told his First Mates. "So, unless you want to share about yourself, do not ask me or Eren to share with you."

Kyousuke could understand that, he didn't really want to talk about himself or his past "Okay, I won't ask anymore."

"Eren already shared with me who Henry was," Kent confessed nervously. He wasn't sure how the captain was going to take that, but he didn't want to lie about it either.

The captain stopped and said nothing as he seemed to be thinking. He just went back to getting the ship ready to sail, saying nothing else about the matter. "Anchor and dock rope, now!"

"You grab the anchor, and I'll grab the dock rope," Kyousuke told Kent who nodded his head in agreement. The half-fishman was most likely the strongest one here, so it was probably best if he grabbed to anchor.

* * *

A few hours later…

Levi yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Was this far enough from the island? He wasn't sure. He was so tired… no, he couldn't sleep. Levi had to make sure they were far enough away from the island that Eren was safe. That was his job as captain. He had to protect his crew; he had to keep them safe.

"Captain?" Kent asked with a slight smile as he put his hand on his captain's shoulder. "I can take over if you like. You seem tired. Why don't you rest?"

The captain moved his shoulder away. "I'm fine," he yawned.

"A few hours' sleep won't kill you," Kyousuke called out from the mast where he had been resting. "It's late Levi, go get a few hours' shut eye. Kent and I can handle the Skye Ryder. You go make sure that brat is actually sleeping."

The three teens had a slight stare off over the matter, until Levi proved how tired he was by yawning once again.

"Fine…" the captain muttered giving up. "Any questions about anything can wait till the morning. Keep heading that way for about an hour then drop anchor and get some sleep yourselves. Just pick a room and it can be yours till we work everything out tomorrow." The two teens agreed easily enough. "Night." The pirate captain waved as he walked off yawning again towards his room.

The two new Sky Raiders watched their captain open then close his door. Neither of the other two were really that tired, but going for a short rest in about an hour sounded like a good idea. Especially since Kent was sure that Eren would wake him in morning for food. Because the half-fishman had told him could kind of cook. Kyousuke was used to pulling one or two or several all-nighters in a row from his past as an assassin.

"So, who's Henry?" Kyousuke asked.

"From what Eren said, Henry had been their guardian who died protecting them or something like that," Kent answered. He didn't see the point of lying to his fellow crewmate and it's not like the captain or Eren had said he couldn't share what Eren had told him. "He built this ship and was pretty much a father figure to the brothers. Eren said he didn't want another father since Henry was the 'best there was'. They both really miss him. From there, I don't really know much about him."

The older teen nodded his head as he took in the small amount of information. "I see. Anyway, The name's Kyousuke Inoue. I'm seventeen and I am swordsman." Feeling like he needed to introduce himself to crewmate. "It's nice to meet you."

"Lunatic Kent, sixteen and I prefer to fight with guns but I also know several different types of martial arts," the younger co-first mate nodded as he shook the older first-mate's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kyousuke."

"Nice to meet you too, Ken," Kyousuke grinned.

"Please don't call me Ken, it's Kent," Kent frowned at the nickname that the older guy was trying to give him. "My older brother was Ken, and I'm not him."

"Okay, okay, my bad," the swordsman nodded in understanding. "So, Kent. What kind of fish are you?"

Kent flinched as he looked at Kyousuke in shocked horror that he knew. "You know? How!?" The kid didn't even know that Kent was half-fishman. Eren just knew and claimed that there was something 'different' about him since he didn't feel like other humans.

"I didn't know for sure till then," the ex-assassin smirked. "I don't know of many kids who can kick fully grown men's asses. Since the kid seemed amazed by it and by the way you reacted when I asked how you beat them. I was guessing you were a fishman, but since watching you and seeing how you are and the way you act. I'm more leaning towards half-fishman and you're scared of us knowing because somehow that will mean that we will treat you differently. I'm guessing that has happened to you in the past." The younger boy seemed shocked that he had worked it out. "It doesn't take a genius who knows about the world to figure it out, you know." Then he added, "Plus the ability to camouflage without using the excuse of it being a devil fruit was a dead giveaway too." Kent seemed to be ashamed of himself for letting Kyousuke work out what he was. This only made the older first mate laugh and wave his hand at the younger one. "Don't worry, I don't plan on telling anyone. But at the same time, if anyone asks, I won't lie about it either."

The younger first mate just sat down in a ball, with his knees to chest which only made the older sigh and sit down next to him. He didn't have a problem with the kid being a full fishman, half-fishman, part-fishman or whatever. Why would Kyousuke have a problem with someone he barely knew just because they're different and of another race? That would just be plain old stupid, and his father would come back to life just to kick his ass for that.

The two of them just sat there for close enough to an hour, watching the seas and saying nothing to each other, until Kent spoke up.

"You hate me... right?" Kent voiced softly. He was afraid of the answer but just wanted to get it over with anyway. The sooner he got it over with, the sooner he would be kicked out of the crew and would leave.

"Why would I hate you?" Kyousuke countered. "I can't hate a person I barely know, that's just dumb and idiotic and no way to make friends."

"But I'm not fully-human, I'm half-fishman and they're disgusting creatures that shouldn't be alive!" the younger shouted as he closed his eyes. Hearing the voices of hate over and over again in his head. Disgusting. Ugly. Hideous. Slimy. Evil creature. Monster. Demon child. Devil's spawn. Foul creature. Thing. Those are what people called him, a stranger they didn't even know or even tried to get know or understand. "Foul creature. Disgusting fish. Evil creature. Devil's spawn. Monster. _Thing_. I'm always called those once people know who I am, what I am." His grip on his arms tightening and tears about ready to fall. Kyousuke just let the kid talk. "That's why when Eren said... Is it really wrong of me for wanting a place to belong? To want friends? Who I know who have my back like I do theirs? Is that really so bad to want?"

The older first mate shook his head. "Nah. I think it's normal to want friends and a place to belong, it's human nature to want things that we don't have or don't think we deserve because of things others have said." The younger looked at him like he was insane. Was he agreeing with him? Why? "We all get called names man," the older explained. "Trash. Piece of shit. Monster. Foul Creature. I've been called those and many other names before. I don't even want to know what people call the captain since the marines call him the Ice Demon. It's how we handle it, and what we do that really matters in the end. So, I think we'll fit in fine here. We can all be monsters and demons together. The kid didn't seem to mind and if either of us were really that bad, I'm sure the captain wouldn't allow us on the ship, let alone anywhere near the kid. So don't worry about something that no-one here cares about. Just be you, Kent."

Don't worry about something that no-one here cares about…

Kent looked at Kyousuke seriously. Just be him? No-one cares about what kind of monster he is? Or if he was really the monster that everyone says he is?

"I don't even know how to be me; I don't know who me is," the half-fish sighed. "All I know is how to try to blend in so no-one notices the difference between me and them."

"Then I'm taking it as your sun-kissed skin isn't really yours?" the swordsman asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's not," Kent admitted, sighing as he got up. "I believe we're where the captain wanted to be before we were meant to drop anchor and get rest ourselves. I think that's enough for one day. Maybe… Maybe if captain doesn't hate me and send me away when he finds out about the blood in my veins… maybe I'll show my real skin then."

"I look forward to seeing the real you then," the older first mate smiled as he stood up and stretched. "I don't think the captain is going to care if you're half-fish as long as you're not a threat to his brother. That guy has a serious brother complex."

Kent was shocked for a moment. No-one had ever said that they were looking forward to seeing the real him before… a thought suddenly hit the younger first mate- he should probably mention what species of fishman he was… that way he can explain everything before any of them freak out about his poison or they freak him out causing him to losing control and accidentally use his poison.

"But seriously man, what kind of fishman are you?" the older asked him, before the younger could say anything.

"Octopus without the extra arms," the younger answered. "Blue-ring octopus to be more precise."

Blue-ring octopus? Isn't that one of the world's most venomous and poisonous creatures in the world? Both on land and sea?

"Okay, you scare me," Kyousuke admitted. What was not scary about someone who could easily poison and kill you without blinking? "You can control it… your poison I mean, right?" Now suddenly a little worried, not that worried since trash like him deserved to die but still worried since he knew that it would mean that he would suffocate from paralysis and that was one painful way to go. He squirmed at the thought of being able to know what was going on and not being able to do anything about it as you suddenly and slowly suffocate to death.

"For the most part, yes," Kent nodded. He could control it for the most part, there were just times when he couldn't. "Always? No. But most of the time, yes. I can control the poison being on my skin or not."

"You better warn the captain and Eren," the swordsman commented. The last thing they needed was for Eren to get hurt, Levi would probably kill the... no, not probably, their captain would definitely kill them.

"I will in the morning," the gunman yawned. "We should hit the hay."

Kyousuke yawned in agreement as he nodded his head. Listening to and seeing the others yawn was making him tired. "We should, till the morning then." Waving his hand as he walked off towards some random room to have a short rest.

Kent put the anchor down so they wouldn't float off course. Otherwise they might get lost and have no idea where they were or where they were going. Now, it was time to get some shut eye before he was woken up by Eren to cook breakfast but first a shower, a shower is always good and… now that Kent thinks about it… which one of the rooms were meant to be his? Where were the bedrooms on this ship? But most importantly, where was the bathroom on this thing?

* * *

Levi got out of bed before Eren even stirred, the sun had even barely risen itself. He was sure the others would be sleep still. Not like it mattered, it was time for the captain to start his morning routine. Five or so hours' worth of sleep was enough for him. Levi grabbed a clean pair of black pants, a grey shirt and his red jacket and midnight coloured laced up boots and put them on quietly over the top of his black boxers, before grabbing his dirty black pants and grey shirt from yesterday and leaving. Levi had cleaned the blood the blood off his boots last night before he went to sleep. He didn't want to wake up his little brother who needed his sleep.

The captain yawned as he walked around the ship doing what he always did: check the food storage, check weapons, check the hidden weapons, check the treasure logs and record logs to make sure they were correct, fix anything that is broken or needs to be fixed and things like that. He left the cleaning and dusting to Eren though.

Levi needed to clean his clothes from yesterday too… those blood stains were going to be annoying to get out of his pants, despite their dark colour. The captain sighed as he headed towards the navigation to get the books to go over while he does the laundry. After that, he'll need to pull things out to organise breakfast and maybe actually have to wash up some pans and plates since it was more than just Levi and Eren now… the list of things to do only seemed to be getting longer as the pirate captain sighed again.

Today was going to be long day, he just knew it.

Wait… now that he thought about it, could either of the new recruits cook? Were they actually going to need any pots and pans? Or should he just wash up more plates, cups and cutlery than normal? How much food should he actually pull out as well? Do the first mates eat as much as Eren and Levi do or do they eat less?

"It's too early to be thinking this hard," Levi yawned and muttered to himself. Fuck it, he'd just worry about it later. Right now, Levi just needed to start his to-do-list or he was never going to get everything done before Eren woke up.

* * *

Kyousuke could hear someone moving around, he guessed that the captain was awake and doing whatever his daily routine was when he was on the ship. He couldn't really sleep, only getting a few hours. So, the swordsman decided to look around the ship, he easily found the kitchen, dining area which was next to the kitchen and some other things looking around the ship. Then when he was bored he asked Skye if she could point him to the library, seeing if the ship Klabautermann would actually do it or not. Kyousuke wasn't very familiar with Klabautermann, other than some small rumours and hear-say stories. He wanted to do a little research into the fairy, and see what books the captain and the kid read.

The Klabautermann fairy-spirit-thing appeared to him, nodded it's head and lead him to the small library. It was small, since it was more of a small storage room turned library. Still, Kyousuke would admit he was impressed- it had a shit ton of books in it still, probably around 600 books? About 350 of them were picture and kids' books for the kid obviously, with around 15 cookbooks, 5 on navigation, weather and map reading, 5 on ships and how they were made and stuff, around 50 hand-written journals from this Henry guy (so the older first mate was extremely careful with those), 25 adventure books by various authors that Levi has seemed to read to death judging by the binds of the books and the others were all just random books. They had one on merfolk, one on myths and legends, one encyclopedia on devil fruits, a bunch on the history of pirates and marines (which had obviously been read to death as well by the look of the book spines) and so many more.

There were four different blue coloured beanbags- one navy blue, one ocean blue, one sky blue and one baby blue. There was a desk with a small lamp and a simple wooden chair there as well.

The books Kyousuke grabbed include the only book here on marine animals themselves, the myths and legends one and a few of the shipwright ones. He wanted to research about the blue-ring octopus, because Kent's fishman blood, as well as researching Klabautermann and what they are.

He should look at the merfolk book too, as the books said there are differences in the venom of the blue-ring octopus and it's fishman counterpart, as well how the venom is exposed to people. Most species of the small blue-ring octopus need to bite their prey or a person for them to be envenomed, but for the fishman species, it slightly different, once again depending on the type and species of blue-rings.

Kyousuke put two of the beanbags close together, relaxing in one with his legs in his black pants crossed over each other. He was relaxing there in his old looking white shirt with the books off to the side right-hand side of himself and his brown boots near the door somewhere off to his left-hand side.

Now… where in this merfolk book does it say something about how blue-ring fishman's poison can be delivered to people? And he needed to remember to talk to his captain about the Klabautermann, since most books Kyousuke has read say that the little fairy only appears on doomed ships to warn the beloved people on it that the ship was in danger.

* * *

Later…

Eren was up and running around the Skye Ryder like a little kid on a sugar high. Well, at least that's what it looked like, in reality he was just running around and cleaning things. Levi was in the navigation room having an argument with himself about something. Kyousuke was reading a book under the main mast, since it was decently shady there. While Kent was in the kitchen organising brunch. The white sails slightly slapping in the cool breeze.

Not that long ago Eren had finished showing the two new Sky Raiders around the ship so the pair knew where everything was, and the boy said something about secret compartments around the ship with hidden weapons, but he didn't know where they were so the pair would have to wait for Levi to tell them. Then their new captain told the kid if he was finished showing their co-first mates around that he had his chores to get too. Hence why the eight-year-old was running around like a sugar high kid right now.

The swordsman didn't mind sharing first mate duties with the half-fishman. They got along fine, so they should be able to work together fine as first mates.

Their captain said he had some things to do in the navigation room, and then the kid complained he was 'starving'. The short captain told them whoever wanted to make breakfast should go to the kitchen and do it since it was clean and usable now. He also mentioned that Eren would do nothing but complain about wanting food until it was done.

As they headed towards the kitchen; Levi recommended that one of them cooked and organised food, while the other should keep an eye on the weather and look out while they were sailing. They didn't want to ride into trouble while they were doing their jobs, now would they?

Kent volunteered to cook breakfast, though because of the time it was more like brunch. Kyousuke resigned himself with lookout and weather duty, which he actually didn't mind because he could easily do that while reading a book. Today was such a nice day, the swordsman could almost take a nap. He wouldn't though, he had his look out and weather duties. He looked over to their energy filled cabin boy who suddenly stopped running around and was looking out to their... port side?

Kyousuke was sure that it was the left side, and that's port, right? So, as Eren gazed out to their port side, his grip on the broom tighten, enough to turn his knuckles white. The kid appeared to be scared or something.

"What's wrong, kid?" the swordsman asked.

" _Rien n'est mauvais_ ," the kid answered causing the swordsman to raise his eyebrows. Eren's face told Kyousuke that he was scared.

"Excuse me, what?" the older first mate questioned the brat since he wasn't familiar with whatever that he was speaking right now.

"Nothing is wrong," Eren answered as his grip tightened further. "LEVI! We have company on the port side, 800 metres out, and they're moving fast!"

The swordsman was right, left was the port side. 'Wait... company? Really? Where?' Kyousuke stood up and looked out. 'I don't see any-oh, that company,' he thought to himself as he noticed the pirate flag. 'I don't recognise that flag… so which crew is that?'

Their captain arrived from the navigation room with a telescope in hand. He looked at the their 'companies' jolly roger and frowned.

"What the hell do they want this time?" Levi muttered out loud. "Eren, bedroom. Now."

"Are you sure…?" Eren asked his brother.

"Yes, I am," the captain nodded. "Bedroom right now brat. We are not going to have a repeat of last time." Levi hit the main mast and a part of it opened, revealing a gun and some ammo.

 _'Last time?_ ' Kyousuke thought to himself. _'What happened last time? Oh, that must be one of the secret compartments that Eren said something about._ '  
"Right," the kid nodded as he ran over to where Kyousuke was guessing the brothers room was as the captain loaded up his gun.

"Do you have a weapon handy?" Levi asked his older first mate.

The swordsman man showed his sword to his captain. "Yep. But do you mind explaining what is going on, Captain?"

"They're called the Black Luckier Pirates, and I've had dealings with them in the past," the shorter teen answered. "And I thought they learnt their lesson last time I had to deal with them. I guess I thought wrong."

"Wait, someone actually survived messing with you?" Kyousuke asked shocked. From what he knew about the badass, sassy pirate, he attacked first and asked questions never. So how were these Black Luckier Pirates still alive?

"We're meant to have an understanding, they get be alive as long as they don't bother me again and right now," the pirate said as his eyes darkened. "They're breaking that understanding, and they're not going to live long enough to regret that. Despite their number advantage."

"What kind of number of advantage?"

"There's around 85 of them."

"What's going on?!" Kent shouted from the kitchen as he walked out in a frilly blue apron that also had a shiny pink fish on it. Eren had gotten bored one day and added shiny pink fish to the frilly blue apron.

"It seems we're getting ready for a fight!" Kyousuke answered his co-first mate as he was trying to not laugh at the apron that his co-first mate was wearing.

"Fuck me dead…" the half-fishman muttered.

"Don't swing that way!" the ex-assassin smirked.

"Lev!" a voice shouted over to them and as they waved a white flag. "We come in peace! There's no need to murder us!"

"DON'T CALL ME LEV LIKE YOU KNOW ME!" the Sky Raider Captain shouted as he threw ice spears at the Black Luckier Pirates' ship.

The two first mates could hear people yelling something about hitting deck then everyone heard the very loud thuds of the ice splitting wood.

 _'Where did that ice came from!?_ ' Kent thought as he freaked out coming onto the main deck with his co-first mate and captain.

 _'That totally came from Levi,_ ' Kyousuke smirked. Getting an even better understanding of why they called his captain the 'Ice Demon'. So it had been Levi who had made the steam appear and made the temperature of the room drop last night. He could also tell that the history with his captain and these Black Luckier Pirates was bad from that reaction. _'Well, at least this should be somewhat amusing anyway._ '

* * *

 **Levi: 19 favs**

 **Eren: 22 follows!**

 **Kyousuke: 39 reviews**

 **Kent: over 970 views**

 **i wonder what is going to happen next chapter?**

 **Levi *murderous aura rising*: YOU DON'T KNOW?!**

 ***swear drops* um Levi, it's a saying dude, chill.**

 **Kyousuke *snickering***

 **Levi: what's so funny?**

 **Kyousuke: chill *smirks***

 **Levi *looks at me with murderous intent*: another ice pun? i'm going to kill you!**

 **it wasn't a pu- FUCK! *gets tackled to the ground again* someone help me!**

 **Kent: i wonder when we will find out what the captain's actual fruit is?**

 **i can't believe this!** ***looking rather annoyed while trying to not die* are you guys seriously ignoring Levi trying to kill me?!**

 **Kyousuke *smirks*: pretty much yep**

 **well then fu-**

 **Eren: see you next time everyone, bye!**

 _Rien n'est mauvais_ means nothing is wrong


	7. Chapter 5

**and we are back with another chapter. sorry it was a little late guys, i just started a new job and got distracted writing the next few chapters. let me tell you, the one after the next is a long one.**

 **Levi: we seem to be back *glaring at me***

 **Kyousuke: we haven't even started yet and Levi's pissed. okay fireandicephoenix, what did you do?**

 **i did nothing, i swear! *then mutters a little evilly* yet~**

 **Kent: i have a bad feeling about this...**

 **to the reviews!**

 **WhitewolfLune-**

 **thank you. it was a good chapter wasn't it? hopefully everyone will like this chapter too. things are about to get a little interesting. i'm excited for this chapter and the ones to come after this one! though, they aren't really written. i better get back to work on them after this.**

 **Eren: Skye is awesome! i can't wait for everyone to learn more about her too!**

 **learning about Skye is going to fun and interesting. what did Kyousuke do that was so bad? well, it will be relieved soon. i promise, just not saying when. and i know right? i think we all hate the way that Kent thinks people will hate him for being half-fishman, but there are many reasons behind that, which will be talked about later on as well.**

 **Eren: we need a mascot!**

 **Levi: we have you, we don't need a mascot.**

 **Eren: then we need a pet!**

 **Levi: we have Kent, he's part fish or something right?**

 **Kent: hey!**

 ***trying to not laugh in background with Kyousuke***

 **Eren: we need something like a fox or bunny or deer! oh! a bear would cool!**

 **okay, we're leaving that talk there and moving on. next!**

 **Supreme Kai of Writing-**

 **Yeah, they are kind of lucky. and hey are really going to need some good luck to survive Levi this encounter with Levi**

 **Levi: don't call me Lev! my name is Levi! Le-vi! (the Le said like lever and vi like Prince Vivi- in case anyone is interested in knowing)**

 **thank you, i thought everyone would like the small bits about Kent's and Kyousuke's past. there's still a hell of a lot more to cover with their pasts though, true me. we have seriously only seen a small bit of it. we will cover a lot of Kyousuke's past later and Kent's will explored a little on and off. nothing major till later on.**

 **Kent and Kyousuke: do we have to cover our pasts?**

 **we're covering everyone's pasts at one point or another, so, yes.**

 **Kent and Kyousuke: crap.**

 **moving on!**

 **C.S Skywalker-**

 **thank you. i PMed about the other stuff.**

 **The Gaming Geek Gina-**

 **thank you. i'm glad you liked the chapter. yes, it is a little surprising that Levi let the Black Luckier Pirates live. Yes, it is funny Levi constantly saying don't call me Lev. maybe if they're lucky he might stop telling them to stop calling Lev and he might let them call them. since only a very select few can call Levi, Lev. I hope you have a nice day too.**

 **Levi: never going to happen.**

 **Kyousuke: oh? is that a challenge? because if it is, i accept it!**

 **Kent: oh gods no...**

 **Eren: we hope you all enjoy the chapter. please remember that fireandicephoenix does not own One Piece but does own this storyline. OCs belong to their respective creators/owners. we hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Fight Between Brothers Part 1

Levi wasn't impressed that they were back and that they were trying to be "friendly" with him. The Black Luckier Pirates should have known better than this, especially after what happened last time they ran each other. If it hadn't been for Eren, they would all be dead. Especially after what they did to his little brother. Though, Levi killing Kalin, the ex-captain of the Black Luckier Pirates was probably fair trade. But still, if it wasn't for the man who now holds the position of captain, the former first mate. If he hadn't patched up and protected Eren from Kalin, things would have been different. The current Black Luckier Pirate Captain and his crew should count themselves lucky that Eren had begged Levi to let them live, to give them a chance to change their ways. To let them live. Other wises, things would have ended quite differently for the Black Luckier Pirates.

But the Ice Demon still hated the man and his crew. After all, it if wasn't that man, Eren would never have been taken and hurt in the first place.

"I told you not to call the Sky Raider Captain Lev, Thomas!" The former First Mate and now Captain of the Black Luckier Pirates Aaron shouted as he hit the man in the back of the head with a book.

"Ow…" Thomas whined rubbing the back of his head.

"Aaron!" Eren beamed from the door of his and his brother's bedroom.

"Eren!" The Sky Raider Captain said very sternly. The kids nodded his head and muttered sorry then closed the door. "What do you want, Black Luckier Captain?" Everyone could hear the venom in the shorter captain's voice.

The Black Luckier Captain put his hand up as if he was surrendering and stood near the end of his ship. "I won't board without permission and neither will my men. I just want to talk."

"Then talk," the teen spat out as he crossed his arms. "I thought we had an understanding after last time, former First Mate. You stay the hell away from us and you all get to live. What's so important that you're risking your lives?"

The curly brown hair man looked at the two new faces in the Sky Raiders. "You got yourself some new crewmates." He commented.

"Yes, and don't change the subject."

"Okay, okay. I have a photo for you and some information. The crew and I were at Lylin when this suit wearing man with a funny accent asked if we had seen a boy called E who pretty much matched Eren's description."

Suit wearing man with a funny accent? The Sky Raider Pirates all thought. That must be the man that Kent and the thugs were talking about, the one who is after Eren!

Levi gripped the railing next to him and easily broke it. Ice suddenly covered the broken area. " **Where is he?** " The captain asked in a dark voice. He was going to end this man before he could do anything to his brother.

"He left yesterday, I have no idea where he is now," Aaron answered. But held the photo up in his hand higher. "But this is a picture of him. I'll give it to you and tell everyone we know, as long as you agree to not kill us, Captain Levi."

The Sky Raider Captain didn't really trust the Black Luckier Pirates. However, he could maybe trust their new captain. At least enough that the young pirate would allow him on board to talk and then leave as soon as their business was finished. The others in their crew, well, the short teen didn't trust them as far as he could hurl them into the sea.

"You have ten minutes, then I want you all gone, out of my sight," Levi told Aaron before Kyousuke could speak up about taking the deal. They did need to know who they were dealing with after all. The pirate captain knew that much, but that still didn't mean he liked the idea. "You and you alone can board. And if anyone tries anything while we are talking. I will end you. Understood?"

Aaron and his crew nodded their heads. "Thomas, keep everyone here and in check," Aaron told his First Mate. "Make sure we are ready to go as soon as I get back."

"Right Captain," the man called Thomas nodded.

"Lead the way, Levi," the Black Luckier Captain nodded to the Sky Raider Captain as he came aboard.

"Kyousuke with me, Kent keep an eye on them," their captain told them. It would be easiest for Kyousuke to come with Levi so he doesn't have to repeat everything that Aaron tells him about this man.

 _'Even think about eavesdropping or leaving that room kid, and you're grounded,'_ Levi telepathically told Eren as he looked over to his bedroom.

 _'But Levi!'_

 _'No buts Eren! I said stay in that room so stay in here!'_

 _'Yes, Levi…'_

 _'Do you really need to yell at the kid Cap?_ ' Kyousuke asked his captain.

 _'I almost lost Eren to these assholes once, I will not have a repeat of that,_ ' Levi told the older of his two First Mates. _'Do you have something to add Kent?'_

 _'No Captain,_ ' Kent shook his head. The half-fishman agreed with the swordsman, there was no need for their captain to yell at their youngest member like that. At the same though, Kent could understand his captain's mood. Eren was kidnapped only yesterday and the captain was saying that the last time the brothers ran into these Black Luckier Pirates, he got hurt pretty badly. So, the younger first mate could understand his captain wanting Eren to stay in the room.

 _Good, the sooner we get rid of these guys, the better._

* * *

Eren was bored. Seriously bored. He was not allowed to leave the room till Levi said so and the eight-year-old was hungry. Sure, Eren doesn't really like the Black Luckier Pirates, especially after their former captain almost killed him but if it wasn't for Aaron who was their current captain, he would have died. Then again, it had also kind of been Aaron's fault that Eren almost died in the first place. But the guy made up for it by saving Eren's life!

"I wonder what's actually in here…" Eren muttered to himself as he decided going through his big brother's things was a good way to kill time. Plus, Eren hadn't really ever looked through Levi's bedroom before since the main time that Eren is in here was after a nightmare when it's dark or early morning. Levi brought some of Eren's clothes and things in the room since Eren was pretty much in there nearly every single night at some point or another. "Maybe Levi will actually let me move in now that we are getting the crew together!" The kid grinned. Since they're brothers, Levi and Eren can share a room and someone else can have Eren's old one. "I'll tell Levi about it later."

* * *

The island where Henry was buried…

A young man stood in front of a grave and smiled sadly at it. The grave read: **Henry 'Blackbird' Ryder, beloved uncle/father of Levi and Eren. May he fly high and true like any Blackbird would.** It seems someone took a great deal of care making this tombstone and they even knew and added the Blackbird Pirates' motto. The stone didn't have Henry's other family members on it, probably because whoever made this didn't know who they were, were too lazy to list them on or weren't sure if they should or shouldn't.

The young man didn't take any offense to it. He had never met Henry before, even if the man was his father's twin brother. The young man was 19, around 185 centimeters with freckles, raven black hair and brown eyes.

"Ascher!" A tall blond man said, the man's hair style reminded the younger of a pineapple. "There are some marines on their way. We got to go brat, now-yoi."

"Right Mac," Ascher nodded. He should have known that the marines were watching here. Why wouldn't they? This is one of the few places out of the New World that any Blackbird Pirate or the crews allied with them would come.

The young man dusted off his midnight blue jeans and grabbed his red jacket from the blonde man as they were getting ready to go. The young man's four younger siblings had already gone back to their ship after a little while. But he had decided to stay for a little longer.

"I wish you would stop calling me 'Mac'-yoi," the blond sighed. "That's not my name and you know it."

"I also wish you would give me that damn straw-hat you're so protective of," Ascher countered as his comeback. "But we both can't have what we want, now can we Mac?"

Tick marks appeared on the man's head. "I told you already brat," the man said as he grabbed the younger's white shirt. "This hat is for someone special and you my friend, are not." He said while jabbing his thumb towards the straw-hat he was wearing around his neck.

"Okay, okay. Chill Marco," the teen told the phoenix. "I get it. You want the right person to have the hat and I ain't that person." The teen looked at Henry's grave and gave it a small salute before leaving. "Later Uncle Henry."

"I wish we could have seen each other again before you passed Henry, may you rest in peace-yoi," Marco bowed at the grave, then the two of them walked back to Ascher's ship, the Storm Fire.

"So…" the young pirate commented to his first mate and baby sitter as they were walking back. "What's so damn special about that straw-hat anyway?" The younger pirate wasn't completely sure why everyone was so gung-ho about the straw-hat, it just looked an everyday straw-hat to him.

Marco couldn't help but smirk. "It belonged to both of the previous Pirate Kings-yoi. That's what so 'damn special' about it, as well as it had belonged to annoying Red Hair man. They asked me to keep it safe and to make sure it goes to the right person-yoi." Since neither Shanks or Luffy could do it themselves, it was entrusted to Marco to do.

"And I'm not that person?" Ascher assumed. He already knew the answer was yes, having had this same argument with the phoenix before. Several times.

"That is correct brat," Marco told him as he pushed the orange cowboy hat the teen was wearing down on his head. "Let's go to Portgas. We have lots of ground to cover if we're going to find Rivaille."

Ascher smirked as he took off running to the ship. "Let's go then, Marco!"

Marco couldn't help but smile and laugh silently to himself as he couldn't stop the thought that came to his mind. _'Ascher really is so much like Ace._ '

* * *

On a Marine Ship in the middle of the Blue…

"Vice Admiral Lux sir," a marine said getting the black-haired man's attention.

"What is it? Can't you see I am in the middle of something?" Vice Admiral Lux frowned. He did not like being interrupted while he was trying to work.

Lux was staring at a large map- marked down in red where the different places that a certain young pirate has been seen. The red marks were all over the map. Lux sighed, he knew that the pirate's navigation skill wasn't the best, but still! Why were the islands where he and his brother go so random!? Was this a strategy or was the teen really just lost!? There was no pattern to this whatsoever! Lux couldn't work out where they would go next! He needed to seriously catch-up with these two pirates. But how? And where?

"You have a call on line one. It's him," the Marine answered.

Lux swore under his breath. Out of all of the time that bastard could call, he had to call now!

"Give me the damn snail," Lux ordered in a bad very mood now then thought to himself. ' _Damn bastard can't mind his own damn business._ ' Lux answered the snail as it went cheering. "Rivaille here."

"Ah Lux, good, you picked up," the man said. "I was wondering how my favorite Vice Admiral was doing."

"I am not under your command Admiral Malic," the vice admiral told the admiral. "I thought Admiral James and Fleet Admiral Halt explained that to you. I only follow Hakucho's (White Swan) orders."

"Don't talk shit to me," the Admiral snapped. "I am just calling to see how your mission is going."

"I don't see how it is any of your business, Blood Bath, or should I be calling you Akaiokami (Red Wolf) now since you're an Admiral?"

"Just answer the question Rivaille!"

"No. I answer to Hakucho and the Fleet Admiral. Not you."

"I just want to know if you find the damn brat!"

"And I'm not going to answer you because it's none of your damn business! This is a family matter Raloof! Stay out of it!"

"I should just come there myself and kill the boy so we don't have to worry about anything!"

"I have this handled! You and your absolute justice aren't needed here! And if I ever hear you threaten my nephew again. I will report you."

"You better watch yourself Rivialle. Under my command or not, you are still only a Vice Admiral while I am an Admiral. And if I am not mistaken, the way you are speaking to me is in an insubordinate matter."

"I am only going to say this to you once, then I am hanging up. Go fuck yourself."

Lux hang up the snail before anything else was said and sighed. He was going to be in trouble for that with his Admiral, the other Admiral, and the Fleet Admiral. But he will worry about that later, right now. He had to find Levi.

"Sir?" A female marine said. "We have a report of a New World Pirate Crew being spotted at the grave you asked us to keep an eye on."

"Which crew?"

"Fire Demons sir, the one with Ascher Ryder in it. Nicolai Ryder's, also known as Blackbird, Captain of the Blackbird Pirates, son."

Lux was damning this day to hell.

"Tell whoever is close by to not engage them. Fire Demon Ascher and the Fire Demon Pirates are too much for any 'Blue Marine' to handle."

"Sir, my report says he is called 'The Fire Menace' not 'The Fire Demon'."

"Trust me on this much Captain. Ascher is both of those things, but the kid hates being called the 'Fire Menace'. He wants to be called 'The Fire Demon', like how Levi is called 'The Ice Demon.'"

The captain looked on confusingly to her vice-admiral. What did Ice Demon Levi have to do with Fire Menace Ascher?

"I do not want anyone going anywhere near Fire Demon. The last thing we need right now is to start a war with the Blackbirds."

Now that Lux thinks about it, does Blackbird even know that his son is here?

* * *

New World…

Everyone looked over at their captain as he sneezed, his wife was right at his side with tissues. The crew was working out if they should worry about their captain or not. He was their captain after all, but at the same time, should they really make such a fuss over a sneeze? It would probably look bad if the World's Strongest Crew got worried about their captain, the World's Strongest Man, for just sneezing.

But at the same time, their captain is getting on in age and what looks like a harmless sneeze could possibly turn into something worse if they weren't careful. Which they're not, they are the Blackbird Pirates after. The World's Strongest Pirate Crew.

"If it wasn't for a fact that I know that idiots can't catch colds," the man's wife grinned. "I would ask if you had one."

"Cheeky woman," the man laughed like his sneeze was no big deal. Good, it seems everything is fine with their captain. "Someone was just talking about me is all."

"Lots of people talk about you dear," the woman sighed. She should have known that was going to be his answer about why he sneezed. "You are the Blackbird after all."

"True, Gerarara!" Nicolai 'Blackbird' Ryder laughed. He was called Blackbird due to him and his twin brother Henry both having identical blackbird tattoos on their backs. Plus, blackbirds seem to follow him everywhere he goes.

"Are you sure it was wise to let Ascher, Ascher's small crew, and our other children go off on their own?" the young man's mother questioned his father. A mother was allowed to be worried about her children, especially when they weren't here with her. She was worried about them, what if they got caught? What if they got into trouble?

Sure, the kids were all raised as Blackbird Pirates and grew up here in the New World, but that doesn't mean something won't happen and they get caught. Or worse, they wind up dead.

"Marco is with them my dear, there is nothing to worry!" Nicolai grinned. "And if someone is dumb enough and strong enough to beat my boy, you and I both know I will go to heaven and hell and back again for the lad. Just like I would for anyone in this family. Right lads!?"

"Right, Captain!" the crew all agreed.

"There's no need to worry Miss Olivia!" A young woman not much older than her son with short brunette hair smiled. "Uncle Pineapple won't let anything happen to Asch. A deal is a deal! Plus, whether the old stick in the mud phoenix wants to admit it or not, he does actually like the kid."

Haruko was the granddaughter of the 12th Division Commander Haruta. When things were in changing the New World, again. Marco, the Captain of the Whitebeard Remnants Pirates and their descendants, saw it fit to ally himself and his crew with someone. That someone ended up being the Blackbird Pirates. It was the best way for the Whitebeard Pirates to survive the changes in the world.

The Blackbird Pirates reminded Marco of how the Whitebeard Pirates were before Teach's betrayal and the deaths of Thatch, Ace and Pops and everything else that happened. So, to Marco, they were the best choice to join.

The others didn't mind, they knew that Marco was just making the best choice he could see as their captain and the Blackbird Pirates were really cool.

"So, everything will be fine!" Haruko smiled then asked out of curiosity since she wasn't sure. "Why did Ascher and the others leave anyway?"

"Ascher wanted to meet Levi," Kris told Haruko. Kris was a member of Ascher's crew, but due to some health problems, needing a liaison (Marco's idea) between the two crews and a broken leg he would have only been in the way. So Kris stayed behind. "Something about the guy being his cousin or something? Not sure, I'm not that familiar with Ascher's family tree."

"Fire versus ice, that should be an interesting matchup," one person commented.

"Why do they call this Levi kid, 'The Ice Demon' anyway?" someone asked.

"Who is Levi?" another person questioned. "I don't recognize his name."

"The kid that Josh and the others helped out for Henry a few years back," someone answered.

"How does Henry know this kid?" someone else asked. "I didn't think Henry had kids."

"Levi was Henry's godson," a voice answered. People stopped and looked over to the railing to see Josh laying across it as if it was grass. "Hen pretty much adopted the kid when he went to live with him. This Eren kid I heard a lot about from Hen too." Josh was one of the few people who could call Henry, Hen and get away with it. He was Henry's former first mate after all. "Those boys meant the world to him." It had broken Josh's heart when he stopped getting letters and then later find out that Henry was dead. Josh may or may not have been in love with his former captain. Henry didn't return the feelings, but that still didn't mean that Josh couldn't love him anyway. "Good kids they are, at least Hen said they were in his letters. Levi lacks people's skills but what he lacked Eren made up for and what Eren lacks, Levi covers. Hen said the kids complete each other and without the other, he wasn't sure how they would survive."

"You make it sound like they're a couple you know," Austin, another one of Henry's friends and former crew mates pointed out.

"I'm just saying what Hen said in the letters," Josh shrugged not overly caring. People can take his words however they want. "Can't say I blame Ascher for wanting to see and meet Levi. He's pretty much family, he's Skye's kid after all. Lacking people skills or not, there was just something special about that kid. I can't wait to see him again."

* * *

Levi sneezed as he took the picture from Aaron. Damn bastard having the same name as Levi's dead older brother. And when Levi finds out who is talking about him, he is going to kick their ass. That has to be the reason why he sneezed. He doesn't get colds thanks to his devil fruit. After all, the cold doesn't bother him anyway.

"And everything you said is true?" Kyousuke asked Aaron as he man got up and nodded his head.

"That is everything he said and told us, so as far as I know, it's the truth," the Black Luckier Captain stated. "Anyway, my ten minutes is up. I better leave before Levi here makes me," He half joked and was half being serious. He knew that the younger captain could make him leave if he really wanted. The Pirate Captain put his hands out to Kyousuke. "It was nice meeting you…?"

"Kyousuke," the swordsman answered as he shook the man's hand as Levi got up. "Senior First Mate."

"Then the other guy, the one that Levi had called Kent earlier is…"

"Junior First Mate, yep. We co-first mate together."

"Why senior and junior?"

"Cause I'm older, hence, Senior First Mate."

The three of them of walked out of the navigation room back towards where Aaron's ship was. It didn't take long to get back, only a few minutes. Levi was in deep thought about everything that Aaron had just told them till they stopped so that the older captain could go back onto his ship and leave. The younger captain was fine with letting the older captain and his crew leave with their lives. They had just handed them some very useful information.

"You can go back to the kitchen now Kent," Levi told his other First Mate. "We will be having a meeting when we're having breakfast."

Kent was going to correct Levi and tell him it was more like brunch since it was too late for breakfast but not quite lunch time, but he decided against it. The younger first mate wasn't sure what mood the captain was in, and if it was a bad mood. He did not want to be on the receiving each of one of those glares again.

"Right, Captain," Kent nodded.

"Good bye," Aaron smiled which only had Levi glaring at him.

"Leave now before I change my mind about letting you all live," the younger captain told the older one.

The Black Luckier Pirate Captain didn't need to be told twice as he went back his ship and was telling his crew that they were leaving. The crew seemed to agree with their captain and were running around like mad men. They set sail and we're all praying that they wouldn't go up running into the Sky Raiders again for a while. The Ice Demon, despite the fact he is young. He is as scary as facing down your fear a hundred times and then some.

"Aaron," Thomas said getting his best friend and captain's attention. "Are you sure we shouldn't tell that guy we saw them? I mean, if he finds out…"

"I would rather face that damn funny sounding man than that kid's wrath Tom," Aaron told his First Mate. There was no way that he wanted to be on the bad side of Levi. "That kid scares me more than anything. He has no fears and it seems like his powers have no bounds, even for a fucking devil fruit. It means that has kid knows his fruit inside out and has had it for a very long time." The captain said as they were getting further and further away from the Sky Ryder then muttered to himself. "The kid might actually make it to the king."

"What?"

"Nothing. We're heading to Atlas. We have lots of training to do if we ever want to catch up to the kid, if we can't handle him then we are no match for the Grandline."

"Since when we were leaving the Blue?" someone commented in a low whispered.

Some of the others who heard the man all shrugged their shoulders. They have no idea.

* * *

Kent finished dishing up the food and was about to call everyone to come get it when he heard something he hasn't heard of the pirate ship before, he heard someone playing the piano. Who was playing the piano?

Kyousuke walked into the kitchen. "Oh, so that's not you."

"So you can hear the piano too?" the half-fishman asked.

The swordsman nodded his head. "Yeah. I thought it might have been you but you were done the cooking and was doing something to relax before you got us or something. But I guess I was wrong."

If it wasn't either of the first mates, then had to be either the captain or his little brother. But which one was it?

"Then I guess we better check the captain's room since I don't remember Eren leaving it," Kyousuke concluded. If the kid was still in the room, then it wasn't him unless the piano was in the room. The older first mate was sure the piano playing wasn't coming from the room he had seen the kid go into. Which meant the one playing the piano was their captain.

Though, in all honesty, the swordsman couldn't really imagine his captain playing the piano. So being the captain's brother it made more sense for it to be Eren in his option. Whoever was playing, they sounded beautiful. It was lovely and calming to listen too, though a little sad sounding at the same time.

"If it's Eren, he's prodigy," the gunslinger told the swordsman as they left the kitchen to get check if it was Eren. "Because whoever is playing, they're good. Really good. The kind that they could get paid for."

The first mates were in a silent agreement over this. They were both thinking it had to be Eren because of the way the music was. It just didn't fit the image and picture of their captain to play the piano, not like this anyway.

* * *

Eren smiled as he was still going through the things in Levi's room. He got told to stay in the room till Kent said that the food was ready. The cabin boy hoped it was soon because he was starving. He felt like he could eat Skye's weight in food. Not that Skye's fat or anything, since she is a ship. She kind of weighs a lot. That's not something that she can help.

Eren was distracted that he hadn't heard the knocks on the door or his crew mates saying his name.

"Should we go in?"

"Well I can hear someone in there, so I think we should."

"This doesn't seem right… I hope Levi doesn't kill us…"

"Lev can just get over himself and I have no comment about if this is right or not."

"… this isn't right, is it?"

"No comment."

Eren looked over to the door when he heard it up open. Eren smiled at Kent and Kyousuke who both seemed surprised but not surprised to see him. Why did they also seem disappointed to see him?

"Hey Kent, hey Kyou. What's up?" the kid smiled, surrounded by his older brother's clothes and boxes of things.

"It has to be Levi then," Kyousuke sighed in disappointment. "Who knew?" Kyousuke wasn't sure what to say about his nickname from Eren, it's not like he hated it. He just didn't like it either.

"I would never have thought he would be the one playing it though," Kent commented.

"Agreed," the taller teen nodded. "It's so good too."

Eren tilted his head to the side confusedly. What were they talking about? Levi must be the playing it. What 'it'? What didn't the two First Mates think he wouldn't be playing? Eren's confused. This makes no sense.

Well, Eren was confused, till he heard the piano playing in the background. 'Oh, they're talking Levi-nii playing the piano. That makes much more sense,' Eren thought to himself.

"Levi's playing the piano again," Eren smiled happily. He liked listening to his big brother playing the piano. It always sounded so pretty and nice and relaxing and he always looked relaxed and happy and off in his own little world when he played. If the cabin boy remembered right, his captain has been playing the piano since he was around two. His mum taught him to play and has played it in her memory ever since. "Come on, I'll take you to where the piano is!"

"Which room is the piano in again?" Kent asked Kyousuke. Yes, Eren had given them a tour of the ship but that doesn't mean that Kent remembers every single room or know his way around the ship.

"I actually don't remember," Kyousuke frowned as he whispered back. That was odd, normally the swordsman would remember everywhere is, so that he knows his way around. Why doesn't he remember which room has this piano in it?

* * *

Levi didn't hear the door open as he was playing and had his eyes closed. When things get really stressful and overwhelming, he normally plays the piano to help calm himself down. Sometimes it works, and other times it doesn't. It also depends on if he has free time to play it or not as well. Right now though, Levi just needed to, he was distressed. Between Eren getting kidnapped; an unknown person being the kid who they now have a face and name to go with and new people in the crew, plus having to deal with those Black Luckier Pirates again. And the memories that came with them. Well, Levi just needed to play the piano.

The Sky Raider Captain knew the song off by heart and he knew where every single key was on the piano so he didn't need to look. He just let instinct take over. The young captain just needed some time to himself for a little bit. He just needed to collect his thoughts. Playing on the piano was a good way to do that.

Levi played the last few keys slowly. He felt better now.

"Food is ready Levi!" Eren's voice shouted to his older brother.

The short teen sighed as he turned round to talk to Eren, the kid didn't need to shout. But the words died in his throat when he noticed his two first mates there with him. What were they doing here?! Have they been here the whole time?!

"That was lovely, Captain," Kyousuke grinned. "Seriously. It was really nice."

Kent nodded his head in agreement. "It was Captain. We never knew that you played. What was that song? I don't recognize it."

"You never asked," Levi told Kent as he sighed getting up from the piano. He gently closed the lid. "And I didn't see it as something important to tell you." The captain pretty much pushed them all out of the door. He locked it the door behind them. "I'm not surprised you don't know the song. It was one someone close to me wrote, I'm the only one left alive, to my knowledge, who can play it."

"You know captain," the swordsman commented. "If you had better social skills, I could see girls being all over you. Or guys if that's what you're into."

"For the last time," the captain stated looking rather irritated. "I'm not talking about that subject with you or anyone. Eren said that food was ready. Let's go eat."

* * *

"And that's the situation," Kyousuke told Kent as Levi was just eating and Eren looked confused like the gunslinger.

"Does the name Kurt mean anything to you?" Kent asked Eren who shook his head.

"No…" Eren answered. Why did this Kurt guy want him so badly?

Eren stared at the picture of the man called 'Kurt', who this man that the Black Luckier Pirates said was looking for the eight-year-old. He has to be the same man that those thugs were talking about.

"Which is why when we get to the next island," their captain voiced up. After being quiet and letting Kyousuke explain everything to Kent and Eren. "I am getting you a babysitter Eren."

The brunet boy looked highly insulted. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes you do brat," Levi told him.

The two first mates twitched in a little bit of pain. It felt like several knives were stabbing their brains while the brothers seemed to be having a stare off over this moment.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"We are not going to argue about this Eren. You are getting a babysitter and that's final. I don't need to worry about you more than I do. You don't have a choice in this matter kid."

"I hate you!" Eren shouted at Levi "I'm going to my room and I'm not coming back to yours ever!"

The kid stormed out the room and gave them all a scorching headache. The two first mates hated that kid's fruit right now. A headache was not a fun thing to have.

There was silence between the three teens for several seconds and they heard a door slammed. The two first mates were guessing that it was the door to Eren's actual room. The captain seemed to have a poker face on but both of the first mates were sure that, that had hurt their captain deeply.

"Well," he swordsman sighed, unsure of what to actually do, other than what he was going to say next. "That escalated quickly. I'm sure the kid doesn't actually hate you, captain. You two be fine by the day's end."

Kent sighed as Levi left the room and said nothing. Judging by their captain's face expression, he didn't believe Kyousuke. "Did you have to say that?"

"What? What did I say wrong? You know I'm right Kenty boy. Those two are inseparable. I'm sure that they're fine by the day's end."

* * *

Unknown location

"Broker here."

"Hey Boke, it's Jan. I need a HUGE favor."

"What is it? Information for a new story right. You know I don't mind you helping Jan. Especially since it's the Truth. So, who is the target this time?"

"This kid called Levi and-"

"No! No! No! No! And no! I am not getting involved with the Ice Demon!"

"How did you know you that was who I was talking about? It could have been any old kid called Levi, but you went right for the pirate called the Ice Demon. Why?"

"…"

"Broker? You still there? Are you going to help me or not?"

"Sorry, Jan. I can't help you."

"Why not!?"

"Because I want nothing to do with that monster. Do you even know why they call him the Ice Demon?"

"No idea. Except for some theories from my colleagues and the papers have come up with."

"That guy is a real life and breathing demon Jan, who controls goddamn ice! I am warning you, don't do this."

"Sorry Broke. I am doing this and if you won't help me, then I will just do it on my own then."

"That's crazy, not to mention suicidal!"

"That's kind of why I have to do it. Who else is going to?"

Broker sighed as their shook head. Janet was going to get herself killed if she wasn't careful, but the information broker really didn't want to have to deal with that kid again.

"Fine, I'll help you. But because of your best my customer. You owe me one big time Jan. I'm serious. This could get us killed."

"Thanks, Broke! How long do you think it will take on your end?"

"No idea and I'm about to meet up with a client… give me a week. I'll call you if we have to meet sooner."

"Okay. Usual place and time?"

"Usual place and time. But seriously Janet. We are most likely going to die."

"It will be fine Broker, don't worry so much."

Janet seriously has no idea what she is getting herself into. Broker does, he has met the infamous Ice Demon once. And Broker wishes he never did. The guy was seriously the scariest person that Broker has ever met.

"I swear to god Jan if you get us killed, I am going to raise from the dead then bring you back and kill you."

"See you in a week Broke, bye!"

* * *

A few days later…

It was weird. Since they're fighting, the two brothers haven't talked or interacted much. Eren had gone back to his own room and has stayed there. Sure, over both nights Kent and Kyousuke were awakened from Eren's screams from nightmares, which had never happened before. Because they had never heard the kid scream like that. They didn't even know that the kid could have nightmares, or that they could get so bad that he let out blood-curdling screams.

Levi, being Levi. Of course, he was here and wanted to help his little brother, but Eren refused to let his big brother into his room and told him to go away.

Kent and Kyousuke had no idea that the kid was stubborn or could hold a grudge like this. They could see Levi doing it, he's Levi after all. It seemed like in their captain's nature to be able to hold a grudge, but for the kid? It just didn't seem to be in his character and yet, somehow, he was holding a grudge. And against Levi, his favorite person in the world too. It was just too weird.

"You know we're not on the right island, right Captain?" Kyousuke commented. The swordsman felt so sorry for his first mate. Eren was standing with him and holding his hand which had their captain clearly jealous and glaring daggers right now. The kid just ignored it while the half-fish looked about to piss himself. Not that the older first mate blamed him. The glares their captain can muster should seriously be labeled as a dangerous weapon.

Okay, it turned out the swordsman had been wrong. Who thought that those two inseparable brothers would still be like this after a few days? He had seriously thought that they would have made up by now.

"Shut up!" Levi snapped. He knew that they weren't on the right island. He wasn't an idiot. Damn it, they shouldn't have followed the current. How was he supposed to know that it would have led to the wrong island?! "This is why we need an actual navigator! I can only do my best!" He was not very good when it comes navigation. It's not his fault that he can't understand any of it and that it makes no sense!

"Maybe we should look for a navigator," Eren voiced up. "Instead of a babysitter."

"You're still getting a babysitter."

Eren huffed and looked away. "I still hate you."

"Like I care," Levi said walking past Eren and Kent. "Baby."

"Ice King!"

"Brat!"

"Tiny captain!"

"What was that you little shit!?"

"At least they're talking…?" Kyousuke offered weakly to Kent who was stuck in the middle of the brother's fighting.

Kent said nothing. He knew that Kyousuke was right, at least they were talking. But was it better than when they weren't? And their captain does know he is being childish right now? He could at least act like the adult here. Why was Kent the one who had a deal with this? Why? What sea god did he piss off to deserve this?

"I said get out!" A person wearing a black tank top, a white vest, military green jeans, black combat boots with white laces, black fingerless gloves, and a black leather choker ordered a man as he threw him out of a building. "And don't come back!" The man grumbled and walked off as he rubbed his face. "You okay kid? Lady?"

"Thanks, nii-san!" a boy around Eren's age said hugging the guy.

"We're fine…" the woman nodded. "Thank you… Your Minister Kyle's son, aren't you?"

Eren had stars in his eyes when he saw the guy. He has red colored hair with snowflake like drops on the top and black bangs. He also had two different colored eyes- his left one being red and his right one being gold. This guy looked so cool!

"Not a problem," the guy smiled. "He shouldn't be bothering you anyway. If he tries to bother either of you again, let me know. Yeah, I live with the old man."

The mother smiled right back. "Say hello to your father for me. Tell, him, Elia says hello and thank you for raising your boy right."

"I'll be sure to pass it on lady," the two-different colored eyed teen nodded and waved as he walked off. "And the old man isn't my old man. I just live with him! Now… I better go get those things the man wanted or we're not going to be having dinner."

The mother and her son walked away and entered the building while the guy who saved them walked off a completely different direction.

Kent shivered when he saw the look on his captain's face. Kyousuke wasn't sure what to think or make of the smile. What was their captain thinking? Eren frowned when he noticed the smile. It was a rare smile and he knew what it meant.

"I like that guy," Levi smirked. "I think we just found the brat's babysitter."

* * *

 **Aaron: 21 favs**

 **Tom: 24 follows**

 **Kurt: 43 reviews**

 **Red-Haired guy: over 1, 160 views.**

 **Levi: where is phoenix?! i am going to kill them! *Levi is not happy with the chapter***

 **Kent: hiding i think... that's probably a good thing**

 **Kyousuke *shrugs*: phoenix has to face the music sooner or later, phoenix knows that, right?**

 **Kent: in all honesty, i have no idea. i wonder who the red hair guy is?**

 **Eren: i wonder what will happen in the next chapter? see you all next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 6

**here's the next chapter everyone! make the two week deadline! yay!**

 **Eren: reviews first everyone!**

 **theokaureader101-**

 **welcome back! sorry to hear that your sick, i hope you get better soon. yes, a argument between brothers. i think we all hope that they make up soon. i guess it was sad reading the scene. yes, we're going to see a bit of other crews. i'm glad your excited to see where this goes, i'm excited to write it and show you all.**

 **Supreme Kai of Writing-**

 **Levi: why do i have that feeling too? *death glaring me***

 ***sweats drops* i am not answering that question due to SPOILERS! but i will say this, babysitter argument is continued in this chapter. thank you, i'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Eren: phoenix is going to hardest their hardest to spit to the schedule!**

 **Kent: Frozen? Reference?**

 **Kyousuke *laughs in background***

 **i have no what you are talking about. i did no such thin-**

 **Eren: but it was so good! the betas all loved the reference too!**

 **Levi: if anyone thinks i am about to sing 'Let it go', you're gonna have another thing coming. my fist to your face.**

 **okay, maybe i did do a Frozen reference to see if anyone would notice and i know my betas loved it. it just felt right to have it in there.**

 **WhitewolfLune-**

 **thank you. i think it's getting interesting too and there have been a lot of character introductions. and we still lots more to go through and do too. yes, Marco is here! i had to include him, he is _the_ immortal phoenix. and i think you mean _hot_ XD**

 **Levi: dear gods no. Phoenix! no puns!**

 **okay, okay. i'll keep the puns to a minimum.**

 **Levi: i mean no puns at all!**

 **anyway, yes, Ascher is pretty cool and he is kind of related to Levi, since Ascher is Henry's nephew and sees Levi's as his cousin since Henry did pretty much adopt Levi. so, yes, their meeting should be very interesting, especially with Marco involved too. I have so much planned.**

 **Kent: i guess the babysitter does seem cool.**

 **he is cool and i can't wait for everyone to meet him this chapter and next chapter and the one after that, next freaking chapter is freaking long...**

 **Eren: we hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **rino62-**

 **thank you. there a lot of new characters, with more to come!**

 **Eren *head tilt to the side*: get the bee out of his bonnet? what does that mean?**

 **i will explain it to you later Eren, anyway. yes, i think we all want the brothers to make up and back to being all brotherly again.**

 **Levi: and whose fault is it that in the first place!?**

 ***ignores Levi for sake of sanity* it adds extra to Levi as a character as a whole and adds a little bit of mystery about his past as well. and yeah, pretty much it does contrast to the brashness and roughness of his character and-**

 **Levi: don't call me Lev!**

 ***sigh* keep reading to find out what the new guy's reaction is going to be to being asked to a babysitter. thank you, it was a great chapter, wasn't it?**

 **The Gaming Geek Gina- **

**yes, we got new people. both marines and pirates alike. plus the mysterious Broker as well. so things will get more interesting as everything goes along.**

 **Levi: why does everyone seem to think it's cool that I play the piano?**

 **everyone: because it is!**

 **Levi *sighs*: whatever.**

 **it a nice of change of pace having Levi play the piano isn't it? i think we could all totally agree with Kyousuke's comment about the ladies and gents liking Levi. minus his personality and attitude, *which earns an hey! from Levi*, he would be pretty cool to date. is Eren going to get kidnapped again? well, read and find out!**

 **Levi *looks rather irritated*: i swear to god phoenix, if you make Eren get kidnapped again I will** _ **kill**_ **you.**

 ***sweaty nervously* thank you. i hope you have a nice day too.**

 **Tobi-**

 **Levi: how the hell do you miss two whole chapters?**

 **Eren: what's a 'Tobi'? *then laughs at Kent* you're a baby cinnamon roll now Kent!**

 **Kent *sighing and shaking his head while Kyousuke is laughing in the background as well***

 **anyway, yes, read the chapters. i hope you enjoy this one too. thank you, i'm glad my writing is getting better. TYPOS. they're fudging everywhere man**

 **Kyousuke *rises eyebrows*: fudging?**

 **Levi: phoenix is trying to not swear so much because of reasons. fudging pretty much fucking. it's stupid, but with phoenix's new job they're not meant to swear so they're using other words instead- fudge, fire-truck, banana, banana boat. oh, my favourite Christmas tree or when phoenix randomly goes 'holy or fudging Christmas tree'. it's hilarious as hell. phoenix gets the funniest of looks.**

 **i think we all want to give Kent and Kyousuke hugs *ignoring Levi and his explanation since it was all true. plus, i want to go to America next year as an AU Pair, so i'm trying hard to not swear so much*. a group hugs sounds good! yes, tragic backstories are running rampant. Eren is currently the only sunshine on this crew.**

 **Levi: he is the only sunshine i need *hugging his little brother***

 **anyway... thank you. they were both chapters weren't they? yes, Eren and Levi are currently fighting in the main storyline. i think we're all with Kyousuke. they are totally gonna make up eventually. the question is when?**

 **Levi: thank you! at least someone understands why the damn brat needs a babysitter!**

 **yes! we are getting anew crew member here. i hope everyone likes him. i think we all can't wait to meet him. ah, yes, Kurt. our French sounding butler who is after Eren. we will see and hear from him again, i'm sure of it. when though, not sure. *says no comment about the name Kurt being shifty*. sorry you got confused at the last part. thank you again for the compliments, i don't think anyway can really escapes typos, even with betas. damn typos just seem to appear out of nowhere.**

 **Harukawa Ayame-**

 **better late than never. yes, there are a lot of characters being introduced. reread the chapter if you need to. yes, i think we all happy to see Marco.**

 **Marco: love you too random fan.**

 **Levi: i don't care, and don't call me Lev! you want to do something about it? Okay then, how about I freeze then shatter you!?**

 **Levi! no killing the readers!**

 **Kent: yes, the siblings are fighting.**

 **Kyousuke: how can they not make up? they're each other's best friend, everything will be fine. they'll make up.**

 **yes, you are sensing a potential babysitter for Eren. i hope you enjoy the chapter. this arch is so much longer than first planned. but i think everyone will enjoy it! won't say if Eren will get kidnapped or not because plot! and the potential babysitter's name is Ryu. and thank you.**

 **anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Fight Between Brothers Part 2

"You... _what_?" both first mates asked their captains. Neither of them ever thought they would hear their captain say that. He liked someone?

"I said I like him," the captain repeated himself. "He's the perfect one to babysit the brat."

Said 'brat' didn't looked impressed as he huffed. "Well I don't like him!"

"You _what_!?" the first mates asked the kid in disbelief. Okay, has their captain and younger member swapped souls or something? Isn't Eren the one who liked pretty much everyone and everything while Levi didn't? What was going on here?

"You two feeling okay?" Kyousuke asked them seriously worried. The two of them fighting was strange enough, them having a personality change was just... Kyousuke wasn't sure but it didn't sit right with him.

"I'm fine," the captain frowned. "Why did you ask if I was okay?"

"Don't take any offence to this captain, but you don't like anyone but Eren," the swordsman told his captain. "So, hearing you say, 'I like him.' It just shocked us, that's all. Right, Kent?"

The gunslinger nodded his head in complete agreement. Neither of them realised it was possible for Levi to like anyone other than Eren.

"I like you guys enough that I haven't hurt or killed you or kicked either of you two of the crew," their captain frowned and pointed out. Then he added for a scare, "Yet."

Kyousuke raised his eyebrow at his captain. The senior first mate was sure that 'yet' part was said to scare them. Not that the tallest member of the Sky Raiders was scared of his captain. There were things that the captain did and said that freaked the swordsman out, but nothing about his captain actually really scared him. He understood the short teen pretty well, in fact, he just wasn't expecting his captain to admit that he liked someone.

While Kent _was_ scared. He could see that Kyousuke was relaxed about this whole thing, so obviously the captain only said 'yet' to scare them. Even so, the gunslinger was scared of his captain. The short and older teen's glares were dangerous and scary. The captain could control ice thanks to devil fruit and could easily freeze them to death if he wanted too. His fish-man blood also wasn't a big fan of the cold either. The thing that scared him the most about his captain, though was he knew that his captain could end his life if he wanted. That much was obvious. In fact, the purple-haired teen was sure that the captain could end both his and Kyousuke's lives without breaking a sweat.

"Though, you did threaten Kent because Eren was hugging him," the older first mate reminded his captain.

"All I saw was someone whom I didn't know touching what is **mine** ," the captain answered in a dangerously low voice. The two first mates swore to the sea gods that the kid smiled at being called 'mine' by his older brother, even though it was only for a brief moment. "Either of you would have done the same thing."

The four Sky Raiders kept walking, and people were staring. Neither of the First Mates knew where their Captain was leading them.

"I still don't need a babysitter," Eren told Kent. Though it was obviously being directed at Levi, since the kid was staring at the back of his brother. "I'm not a weak little kid who can't defend himself. Those thugs just caught off me guard."

 _Please, for the love of the sea gods, don't let those two talk to each other while pretending they aren't!_ Kyousuke was going to hit them if they were. It was already not fair that Eren had dragged Kent into fight that that brothers were having, but to add talking to someone without talking to them was going to be even more annoying.

"You're getting a babysitter, Eren, end of discussion," Levi told Eren in a stern voice. "And what did you mean earlier that you didn't like him? I saw your eyes light up like a Christmas tree when you saw him. You think he's cool."

"Just because I think someone's hair is cool doesn't mean I like them!" Eren shouted. It was a lie, the fact that Eren thought this guy was cool meant he liked him. Since Levi seemed to like him and to have him as Eren's "babysitter" though; Eren wasn't about to admit he liked the guy, "I don't like him!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't!"

"Why don't you like him? Whenever you think someone is cool, you like them. SO why not this guy?"

"Because I don't like him!"

Kent gave Kyousuke a weak look. At least they were talking to each other again, right? Even if it was fighting?

Who was Kent kidding? Neither of the First Mates were sure how much of the brothers' fighting they could take. This fight was growing tiresome very quickly and it was driving them mad. Kyousuke was going to hit the two of them in the head if they kept going like this.

"What would Henry say if he heard you say that?"

"Well I don't know, maybe we should ask him! Oh right, we can't because he's dead and it's your fault!"

The two first mates both flinched as their captain stopped walking. His body started shaking and the temperature around them dropped instantly. Snow slowly started to fall down and the ground and buildings around them started to freeze over, ice covered several metres of the road and grass around them.

Eren instantly regretted saying that as soon it left his mouth. He never blamed Levi for what happened.

"Levi... I'm sor-"

Levi just started laughing in a mad and insane sounding voice. "So, you're finally admitting it, huh? It was my fault. Big brother isn't as perfect as you try to make him out to be." Levi faced him with an insane face, it was as if he had snapped and it drew a lot of attention to them. But just as quickly as it happened, it stopped too. Levi shook his head, breathing heavily as he turned away from his crew. His hand over his face as he breathed heavily. Crap, he almost lost control.

"Levi?" Kent said putting his hand on his captain's shoulder. "You oaky?"

"Captain?" Kyousuke voiced when they didn't get an answer. "You good?"

Eren hated himself right now. Yes, he was angry at his brother and he didn't want a babysitter as he wasn't a weak little kid who couldn't take care of himself. But he didn't mean to hurt Levi or make him almost lose control of his fruit's power like that. Eren knew better than anyone what happens when Levi loses control of his fruit; he had witnessed it before. Terrifying doesn't even begin to cover it.

"I'm fine," their captain finally answered as he looked at Eren who was shaking a little, clearly upset and a little scared. "Eren," Levi smiled gently. "I'm fine. I'm sorry if I scared you. I know you didn't mean i- Eren!"

The young boy took off running, tears streaming down his face as Levi grabbed at his own grey shirt right above his heart and fell onto his knees. The kid was really upset and angry with himself right now. All Levi could feel was pain in his heart, it really hurt.

"Captain!" the First Mates shouted together as he fell on his knees. They watched as their youngest member ran off to god knows where while their captain was in pain and gripping at his chest above his heart. This isn't the first time that Kyousuke had seen Levi do this. The swordsman wasn't completely sure if they should be worried about it or not, but right now, he was worried about Levi and the state he was in. He seemed to not be completely in control of himself, like he normally would be.

"Levi!" Kyousuke said going to the ground to help his captain. He turned to Kent. "Kent, go after Eren. I got the captain."

"You sure?" Kent asked quickly. He knew that one of them should go after Eren, but he wasn't sure if Kyousuke was going to be fine with their captain by himself if something was wrong.

"I'm sure, go," Kyousuke ordered. "We both know the captain will turn this town upside and inside out after he kills us for not going after the brat. Go!"

"Right," the gunslinger nodded as he ran after their youngest member.

As soon as the half-fish was out of sight, Kyousuke helped Levi up. People were staring at them which prompted him to give a small, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry that we disturbed everyone. But please, go back to your business." People then seemed to ignore them and went back to doing whatever they were doing before. "What the hell was that, captain?" Kyousuke frowned.

Levi flinched as his grip on his shirt tightened and ice appeared on his arm. "We need to go, _argh_ , now." Damn it, he needed to get away from people. His powers were starting to act up. "Someone might get hurt if we don't."

Sure, Levi has no problems with killing people and at times, he can be a little forgetful about innocents when facing bad guys. However right now, there were no bad guys around and innocent people were going to get hurt.

"Right, Captain," the swordsman nodded. Helping Levi move along since he needed it as his captain's body seemed to flinch again. "What is going on?"

"Just get me somewhere where I won't hurt anyone and I'll expla- _argh_!" Levi stopped as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Damn it... keep it under control Rivaille." Turning off to an alley where there weren't many people.

"Rivaille?"

Levi nodded his head. "That's my family nam- _argh_!" Ice spikes came through his shirt and jacket, easily tearing through the material. "Not again…" he moaned as he closed his eyes and seemed to slowly force the ice spikes back into his body. It was a good choice to turn into the alleyway away from all the people. No-one was likely to get hurt here while his ice powers were acting up. Levi took his jacket off. "I hate having to fix my jacket, the material is expensive…" Levi muttered under his breath.

Kyousuke was worried now. He didn't know what was going on, why Levi seemed to be in pain, or why his captain has seemed to have lost control of his ice powers. Wasn't he a logia type?

"Aren't you a logia type? What's going with your powers?"

"I'm not a logia type."

"But you can control ice and-"

"Lookie what we have boys," a man said as he and his friends walked up to Levi and Kyousuke. The man had rudely interrupted the ex-assassin as he was speaking to his captain. "Some kids and one of them seems to be a pirate worth a lot money." He declared with a greedy smirked while he held Levi's bounty in his hand, covering how much belli he was worth.

The captain was still in pain due to his powers acting up, so the swordsman stood in front of him. "Move along guys, nothing to see here," to which the men only laughed.

"Not happening kid," the man smirked. "We're in need of some belli and your friend there is worth of a lot of it."

Levi had a demonic smile on his face. "You want to fight me?" These guys couldn't have more perfect timing. Levi needed something to take this feeling out on. These guys were just perfect.

"Captain, that is not a good idea, you're not well right now." Kyousuke said in a low whisper. At least, Kyousuke thought that Levi was not well.

Levi ignored Kyousuke as the strange dragger appeared in his hand again. "I needed something to take these annoying emotions out on. You guys will do nicely."

The swordsman fell on his bum as his captain took off suddenly, moving faster than Kyousuke had ever seen anyone move. And he was a fully trained assassin, well, ex-assassin. The point was that the captain's speed was incredibly impressive, especially since Kyousuke himself was trained by the best of the best in the assassin's trade. So someone who can move faster than the assassin nicknamed "The Flash", who was the world's fastest assassin and who had trained Kyousuke in how to use speed.

"Holy sh- _argh_!" one of the men said as he held onto his stumped arm. Another man was holding onto his now stumped leg. Another was screaming since he was missing several fingers. A fourth man was holding onto his knee, since it only hung on by a threat. A fifth man held onto his slashed throat. The man who talked to Levi, and had started this very one-sided fight, was screaming in pain as Levi stood in front him, the dragger the captain was holding embedded in the centre of the man's chest.

Kyousuke noticed that Levi's normally standing out blue eyes were red. ' _What the hell is going on?_ ' He couldn't but think to himself.

"Do you want to know why they call me The Ice Demon?" Levi whispered in their ears. The men started peeing themselves. Sure, the guy was worth 130,000,000 Belli, but they didn't expect him to be this strong. They thought someone overestimated the power and worth of the kid. He was just a short kid after all. Though, it seemed that the brat had earned every single belli in his bounty. "Because I am a real, living, breathing ice demon. Do you want to meet him?"

The all ran away, the best they could, from Levi. Which just set the captain laughing as his eyes changed back to normal.

"Man, it's so funny watching people piss themselves," Levi laughed lightly as he put his hand to a bin and destroyed it with ice wearing an evil smirk. "That feels so much better." The Sky Raider captain just needed that to let loose.

Kyousuke shivered. That smile and the destroyed bin were kind of scary and creepy, but he was glad that his captain was feeling better. "Then do you care to explain the heck is going on?"  
The captain sighed as he looked at his first mate. "Can we not drop this?"

"Nope."

"Fine. When things get stressful, my devil fruit powers act up."

"Okay, what's your fruit?"

"An ice one obviously."

"Really? I thought it had something to do with fire."

"Don't be sassy with me. I'm the sassy one."

"Then don't be sassy with me or I'll be sassy back. But seriously Levi. What the hell the is devil fruit?"

"It's…"

* * *

Kent panted as he stopped and looked around. He had lost sight of Eren. This was not good, this was not good at all. He needed to find the kid or his captain was most likely going to kill him. Why did Eren run anyway? Sure, Levi was kind of scary and all, but the half-fishman thought that Eren would be used to it. They are brothers after all, even if they're not related by blood.

"Eren!" Kent shouted as he took off running again. "Eren! Where are you?! Eren!"

Seriously, where did the cabin boy disappear to so quickly?!

* * *

Eren cried as he hugged his legs in a small alleyway. His left leg was bleeding a little, from where he fell over and scraped his knee. Because today was warmer than usual, Eren was wearing brown shorts and a short sleeve grey shirt instead of his usually long brown pants and long grey sleeve shirt. He also wasn't wearing his green hooded cloak either since it was so warm. Though, Eren was wearing his red scarf. Eren didn't go anyway where without his scarf. It was his gift from Levi after all.

The eight-year-old hadn't noticed Kent go by as he was hidden behind some bins. The kid was too busy crying and his left leg was stinging a lot. Eren hated himself, he never should have said that it was Levi's fault with Henry. That wasn't fair to Levi. His big brother did everything he could to try and stop those bad pirates from hurting people. From killing everyone. From killing Henry. It wasn't anyone but those pirates' fault for Henry's death. And if it wasn't Levi, Eren would have killed by the guys who stayed behind after the pirates left.

Eren has had a few close calls with death. The time he was washed on the island half dead. The time when the bully tried to stab him to get to Levi. With the Black Luckier Pirates Captain, before Aaron. The time with those marines who had taken him because Levi refused to pay their stupid tax. And of course, the time when the bad pirates left and Eren managed to get the key to chains Levi was in. The boy's captain was also in a barrel of seawater that was up to his neck and was tied up in sea-stone chains. Eren remembered he put on his bracelet he washed up with, whatever it did, it stopped his fruit powers and made it so that seawater and sea-stone didn't affect him. So Eren made sure to wear that when he was helping Levi. After Eren helped him get out of both, he was grabbed from behind and stabbed in his stomach for 'interfering' with them. The pirates who stayed behind from the crew haven't really noticed Levi, thinking that the short teen was too weak to do anything between the sea water he was still partly in and having just been released from sea-stone chains. That was the first time Eren has seen Levi lose control of his fruit powers. It was awfully scary but really cool at the same time. The chaotic blizzard of Levi's powers what was so dangerous that Eren nearly froze to death from the cold. Since then, he did everything in his to not only protect Eren but to maintain control of his powers.

That's why he felt so bad and hated himself right now. He had caused his big brother to lose control of his powers and be scary. He even said the worse thing possible to him: Solely blaming him for Henry's death. The whole, 'I hate you' wasn't that bad. The brothers had said to each other and they always forgive the other for it. It was just something that was said in the heat of the moment and neither of them ever meant it. They both thought it was completely normal to say "I hate you" to the people you love the most when you are fighting with them.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" a new voice said to Eren.

Eren recognised the voice. It was from that guy with the cool red, black and white snowflake hair from earlier.

Eren shook his head. No, he wasn't okay. He both wanted and didn't want to be back with his big brother. Eren was too upset to speak and hated himself for causing Levi pain.

"Where's your family?" the guy asked Eren.

Eren didn't answer and just kept crying and squeezing his legs. The snowflake-head must have noticed the blood on Eren's knee as he felt a hand touch it. Eren flinched from the touch out of fright. He wasn't used to anyone touching him but Levi.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" the red-haired guy said with gentle voice. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. My name is Ryu, what's your name?"

"Er- _hic_ Eren…" the kid managed between his tears and resulting hiccups. "I want- _hic_ , I want my big brother…" Crying even more. He wanted Levi. Eren didn't care about the babysitter thing anymore. He just wanted his older brother. Eren wanted Levi to tell him that everything was okay and he wasn't mad at Eren and that he was forgiven for being so mean and rude to Levi earlier. Levi knew how to make everything better.

"How about this, you come to my house so I can clean you up and then we go look for your big brother? Is that okay? I want to clean your knee and put a band-aid on it so it won't get inflected and hurt even more."

"Are you a doctor?" Eren sniveled.

"No," Ryu answered with a light shake of his head. "But I know enough to help your knee. Would you like me to help you?"

Eren nodded his head. He didn't think he would be able to do anything about his knee or find Levi on his own. Plus, he wasn't sure where Kent or Kyousuke were to ask for their help. "Yes please…"

* * *

Just moments before…

Ryu looked to the alley where he remembered the old man finding him after Ryu had just lost his family 10 years ago. Ryu had been 5 years old when the marines killed his family and the town where they lived. Destroying everyone and everything, just because of the blood in his veins. Just because him and his mother were descendants of Monkey D. Luffy, the previous King of Pirates.

A lot has happened to Ryu over the past 10 years. He has learned many things and has been taught how to fight. He was no longer the helpless 5 year who could only watch as his parents were murdered before him. He was stronger now, but he didn't dare return to the island where his family was murdered.

The nightmares that Ryu had from time to time were bad enough. He didn't want to know how it would feel to go back to the island and remember everything as if it just had just happened. He didn't need to feel that kind of fear and panic again. He-

Is that a kid crying I hear? The fifteen-year-old couldn't just walk away from that sound. Ryu sighed and walked into the alley to find the source of the crying. He looked behind some bins and saw a seemingly scared and hurt little with brown hair, wearing brown pants and a grey shirt. The tear-tracks down the kid's face marked him as he ne who had been crying.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Ryu said to the little boy as he bent down to the kid's level. He could be no older than nine years old. What was a kid doing in an alleyway by himself like this? Was this how the old man felt when he saw Ryu? Was this how he looked when the old man found him? Scared, crying, bleeding, and alone?

Ryu couldn't help but think of himself when he saw the little boy.

The boy shook his head in answer, which Ryu took as a "no". The little brunette seemed too upset to speak. Ryu wondered if the kid knew that his knees were bleeding. They must be really sore.

"Where's your family?" the teen asked the boy.

The boy didn't answer and just kept crying and holding onto his legs. Ryu lightly touched the boy's knees to get a better look at how badly he scraped them. The moment the red-haired teen touched the boy's knee, the kid flinched.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Ryu said in a gentle voice to the boy. Ryu wanted to try and get to the boy to talk him and tell him what was going on. Maybe if he told the boy his name, he would tell Ryu his name in return? It was worth a try. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. My name is Ryu, what's your name?"

"Er- _hic_ Eren…" the young brunette managed to say between his tears and hiccups. "I want- _hic_ , I want my big brother…" Crying even more.

"How about this, you come to my house so I can clean you up and then we go look for your big brother?" Ryu offered. He wanted to disinfect and get a bandage on that so it didn't get infected. The boy could lose his leg or at least get badly sick if they didn't clean it right. "Is that okay? I want to clean your knee and put a band-aid on it so it won't get inflected and hurt a lot more later on." It would be best if Ryu just took the boy home with him and cleaned up the blood and cut, then they can get to looking for the kid's older brother.

"Are you a doctor?" Eren sniveled as he finally looked up at Ryu. His doe-like eyes only made him look even more innocent and cute. Ryu almost didn't want to go looking for the kid's big brother. He kind of almost wanted to keep the cute kid and become his big brother. That wouldn't be right though, and Ryu was sure Eren wouldn't like that. Neither would Eren's big brother. Ryu was sure the guy would be looking for the innocent little angel.

"No," Ryu answered with a light shake of his head and a gentle smile. "But I know enough to help your knee. Would you like me to help you?" The kid did want Ryu's help, didn't he?

Eren nodded his head. "Yes please…"

Ryu held all of the shopping that he had just done in one hand and picked young Eren up in the other. The kid was fairly lightly, though, with Eren's height it was a little awkward. "Eren?" Ryu said in the gentlest voice he could muster. He was curious about what happened and why little Eren was here by himself. Where was this big brother that he wanted? "Do you mind telling what happened? Why are you crying? Why aren't you with your brother? Do you know where he is?"

"We had a fight…" Eren answered as Ryu carried him, walking home. "I said some really mean and bad things to him… Levi must hate me…"

Levi? Why does that name familiar to Ryu?

"You're brothers," the teen smiled. "I'm sure your brother doesn't hate you. He might be mad, but he doesn't hate you. He will be more worried about you than anything else."

The kid gripped onto Ryu's black tank top. "You really think so…?"

"With an adorable little brother like you? I'm sure of it. I know I would be if I was in your big brother's shoes. Do you two fight a lot?"

"No. We don't really fight a lot… at least not like this anyway…"

"Do you mind if I ask what started the fight?"

"… I got kidnapped."

"You _what_?"

"I got kidnapped. But then Levi and his friend Kyou saved me and Kent and there's a butler man called Kurt with a funny accent who is after me and Levi said I needed a babysitter but I don't a want babysitter because I'm not a baby. I'm not as big and strong as Levi, Kyousuke or Kent… but I'm not weak either. The thugs only managed to kidnapped me at the last island because they took me by surprise and then ran me into a brick wall."

The kid got kidnapped? Ran into a brick wall? Saved? What is this a butler guy called Kurt with a funny accent? Why is he after the boy? Was this about being strong and weak? Wait, why would Eren need a babysitter? Who are Kyou and Kent? Where is this Levi guy now?

"Start from the beginning and go slowly so I can follow and understand."

* * *

Kent was nervous about finding Kyousuke and Levi. He hadn't been able to find Eren and when he asked around, no-one seemed to have seen the kid. The half-fish wasn't sure how his captain was going to react. He had done his best to try and catch the kid! He really did! But there were so many people walking around and Kent blinked and the little kid disappeared! Kent had no idea where to look for the eight-year-old!

The younger first mate was scared about having to endure his captain's wrath. He was sure that his captain was going to be mad as hell that he wasn't able to find their youngest member.

Maybe he should keep looking. The sooner he found Eren, even if he didn't know where to look, the better. Then hopefully Kent wouldn't get killed by Levi. _Yeah, that's what I am going to do, would just looking for Eren until I found the kid._ _It was better to do that than_ _face Levi's wrath._ Well, in all honesty, anything was better than facing Levi's wrath. The captain was downright scary and like from a nightmare when he was mad, so facing the captain's wrath… Kent shivered. Kent would rather look like an idiot searching around for the young cabin boy then face the wrath of the captain.

Besides, Kent had no idea where he was meant to meet Kyousuke and Levi now that he thought about it… the half-fishman let out a frustrated sighed. Great, this day was not getting better. In fact, if you asked Kent, he would say the day only seemed to be getting worse and worse.

' _Come on Eren,_ ' Kent thought to himself. ' _Where are you kid?_ '

* * *

"You know," Kyousuke said as he and Levi were walking to find a tavern or somewhere to eat and stay. They were going to stay in town for a few days to get some things they needed. Plus try to get some new crew mates. "I just realised something."

"What's that?" Levi asked as he looked around them.

"I never said to Kent where we were going to meet up once he found Eren since the kid ran off and-"

"You what?"

People around them moved away from the two black-haired teens as quickly as they could. The murderous aura coming the shorter teen was dangerous and scary. No-one wanted to get caught in whatever was about to happen.

Kyousuke acted indifferent about his captain who seemed to be mad at him.

"It's not like we had time to talk about it," the swordsman told his captain. "You were having a moment and Eren just took off. All I really had time to do was tell Kent to go after the kid while I handled you. It's your fault for losing control of your powers and scaring Eren. Plus, it's your fault and Eren's fault for having this stupid fight. So if you're going to blame anyone for this mess Captain, you only have to look in the mirror." There was no way that Kyousuke was going to take the blame for this. There was only so much he could do before they lost sight of Eren, especially with Levi's powers acting up and him trying to not let anyone get hurt from his powers acting up.

The murderous aura went away as Levi sighed. He knew that the taller teen was right. The Sky Raider Captain had no blame for this mess but himself.

"You're right. Let's worry about finding Kent and Eren, we can find a tavern later."

An eyebrow raised slightly. The ex-assassin hadn't expected his captain to agree with him so easily. It just showed how worried Levi was about his little brother. He had seemed really hurt by what the kid said and he seemed horrified that he had even said it to his captain in the first place. Eren was starting to apologise till the Captain had lost control of himself from what the cabin boy had said. Then he seemed scared and ashamed of himself and just ran away, even as the captain had apologised for scaring his little brother and was saying that he was forgiven for saying 'it was all your fault.'

Though, Kyousuke wondered what happened to Henry to make Levi seem to believe it was his fault for it happening. And for Eren to feel so horrible about saying it? Just what had happened to this Henry guy? How did he die? Why did he die? Why does Levi seem to harbour so much guilt about this Henry guy's death?

* * *

Baratie

"Again, Light," the blonde woman told them, they were both dressed in shorts and a shirt. The blonde woman was helping the twenty-three-year-old male work on his kickboxing skills in the small gym in the Baratie.

"Why?" Light complained while panting slightly. "We've been working on this for hours!"

"Because I said so, Carrot!" the blonde woman shouted him.

"My hair isn't orange damn it, Sam!" Light complained and pointed to it. "It's blue for Christ's sake!"

"You're tall and lean, like a carrot," Sam told her student and adoptive son. "So you're a carrot, Carrot."

"You bit-" Light didn't get to finish as he was kicked in the face and gut by Sam's long legs.

"You want to finish that sentence, Carrot?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Look at Miss Sam go," one of the waiters said. It was a slow day, so Sam had decided to take Light and some of the others to do some light training which had turned into a heavy training session for Light.

"You used Haki you bit-" Light didn't finish his sentence again as Sam kicked him again. Right in the face.

"Try and call me the b-word, one more time Carrot," Sam said to him with a murderous aura. "See what happens." The other waiters were all waiting for Light to get up and call Sam the b-word, or at least try to anyway. Then she would kick him into the sea and one of them would have to fish Light out since he couldn't swim.

"Oh no," Light said getting up and rubbing his face. "You've gotten me with that trick too many times before Sammy. I ain't going to fall for it again, Wicked Witch of the East."

Sam kicked Light in the head and neck, sending him flying off to the right and through the wall. They all swore he skipped a few times before sinking slowly in the sea. "Someone fish carrot out of the water!" Sam ordered. "Witch is the same as the b-word, just starts with a w instead a b."

Samantha 'Sam' Vinsmoke, current owner of the Baratie and a descendant of Sanji Vinsmoke, the Chef of the Pirate King Luffy. 183 centimetres tall, long blonde hair that was tied back in a high ponytail, black shorts, a white shirt, tape tied around her hands and feet and blue eyes.

"I'll get pretty boy," Zeke, Sam's husband sighed. He was use to pulling Light out of the sea, he pretty much went after the kid every time he ended up in the ocean anyway. Be it of his own free will or not. "You think that boy would have learned by now not to piss Sam off."

* * *

Aki was bored. He had his feet up on the table and was rocking in his seat. This island was boring, and so were the people. The man who Aki had come to the island to see was nothing. He wasn't a sniper, the drunkard could barely see and might as well be blind, plus he couldn't use a gun to save his life.

Aki wanted to be the best, the best sniper there ever was. And it was hard to do that when there weren't any opponents to test his skill against.

"You Aki?" a girl around the same age, maybe younger than his little sister asked him.

"Yeah, who are you, kid?" he answered as he looked at her.

"I'm Abigail," the girl answered. "I'm not a sniper per-say, but I want to test my skills against you anyway." Pretty much demanding that they have sniper-off.

Abigail had pale white skin and rosy cheeks, short spiky brown hair, hazelnut brown eyes, freckles across the bridge her nose, and she seemed to be about 152.4 centimetres tall (5'1). The teen girl was wearing green baggy pants, a black tank-top, and an open purple button up shirt, which she shamelessly pops the collar to. She also was wearing big thick combat boots, fingerless gloves, and goggles strapped around her neck.

Well, she did look the part of gunner. Aki could see her guns and holsters.

"You any good?" Aki asked her.

Abigail looked at the older boy in front of her. Was he really as good as the rumours said? She didn't really see it, but then again, maybe she wasn't seeing it because he was underestimating her and that was never a good idea.

Aki had black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt and pants and he was tall. She wasn't sure how tall, but he was taller than her anyway. He was playing with a necklace he was wearing. She could see a dagger on his hip and his sniper in its case.

It was sniper rifle, a Knight M11OC to be more precise, a lovely gun.

"Knight M11OC are good guns and yours is very beautiful," Abagail smiled. If there was one thing she was weak too, it was beautiful guns like this one. "I can see you really care for her by how well you have taken care of her."

"Oh, the little lady knows about guns, does she?"

"Don't call me little, and I am not a lady! But yes, I know a lot about guns. They like to call me the Gunpowder Princess!"

"And she has attitude! I like you. Sit with me for a bit kid, then if I decide I like you more then sure, I'll have a sniper-off with you."

"But I want to test my skills, not sit and talk!"

"If you expect me to test your skills, sit and talk with me so I can work out if it's worth both of our time."

"Excuse me?"

"Sit kid."

"Fuck you! Fight me!"

"No."

"Fucking fight me you donkey butt!"

"Listen here kid, I am being nice to you right now. Do not piss me off."

"Just fight me!"

"There's more to fighting someone then just pointing guns and pulling triggers!"

"I know that! I'm not an idiot!"

"Then sit your ass down princess! I like talking and getting to know my opponents before I fight them! I'll let you look at my Knight if you do."

Abigail huffed but sat down. She wanted to look at the gun more.

"There, that wasn't too hard now was it, princess?" Aki smiled as he waved a waiter over. "One of everything mate. You want something, princess?"

"One of everything but nothing with fish, I don't eat fish," Abigail answered.

"One of everything and no fish for both of us then," Aki told the waiter. He wasn't sure why Abigail didn't eat fish. So to play it safe, Aki wouldn't have fish either. "So, princess, tell me about yourself."

* * *

 **Ryu: 21 favs**

 **Light: 24 follows**

 **Aki: 51 reviews**

 **Abigail: over 1, 325 views**

 **Kent: where's phoenix?**

 **Kyousuke *shrugs shoulders*: no idea. hiding?**

 **Levi: i believe phoenix is writing.**

 **Kent: or both**

 **Kyousuke: yeah, knowing phoenix it's both.**

 **Eren: we hope you all enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next one! chapter 7 is longest chapter that phoenix has ever written. which has also spilt up into chapter 7 and chapter 8 too, though they're still both long. thanks for your help betas! till next chapter minna!**


	9. Chapter 7

**and here we are back with another chapter! the longest chapter in this story so far with over 9, 300 for the chapter itself alone. let alone with the author notes. and chapter 8 is even longer with over 10, 000 words. and sorry this chapter took so long to get out guys, things got very busy- my work closed down, soccer finals and we made grand-finals but lost in golden goal, presentations and other things have been going on. I will post chapter 8 soon for you all to make it up to guys!**

 **also, changing rating to M so we do more with fights in the future as well. I hope you guys don't mind, let me know if you do or don't.**

 **Eren: anyway! let's get on the story! time for the reviews!**

 **TheGgaming-**

 **thank you. i am glad you liked the chapter and that you like how I introduced Light. i can't wait to develop Light's character either.**

 **immortal goddess- **

**really? your favourite chapter so far? cool!**

 **Kyousuke: sure your not. don't be mean! or rude!**

 **Levi: i can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter either.**

 **Supreme Kai of Writing- **

**yes, that shit did go poorly. Is Levi's bounty going to up because he let those guys escapes?**

 **Levi: probably *shrugs*. not that I care and... are you having a crack of me being short!?**

 ***holding Levi back* how about we all calm down? yeah? yes, Eren is now with a stranger, will it lead to a misunderstanding because of Levi's short temper?**

 **Sheaon13: yes!**

 **oh, hey shea. what you doing here?**

 **Sheaon13: killing time.**

 **Levi: who is she?**

 **Ryu's creator. she's been helping with some of the writing. anyway, next review!**

 **t** **heotakureader101-**

 **Levi: the puns...**

 **Levi, no murder! Levi no murder! Levi no murder!**

 **Levi: what the hell was that and why do i feel like murdering you now?**

 **well... well, that plan backfired... yeah, please, for the love of god, no more ice puns and no more talking about Levi's height. but yes! we do have a character who has something to do with Luffy. we did also get a pretty boy who we will get to see more later on, just not right now. yes, we do have more gunslingers, i think we all want to see Kent met them. we talked about Kyousuke, so all good. i think we're all looking forward tot his chapter and the ones after. and Levi, please don't murder me.**

 **The Gaming Geek Gina-**

 **thank for liking the chapter. we all did, at least everyone who reviewed at least.**

 **Levi: me losing control of my fruit was your favourite part? are you bloody mad?!**

 **Eren: she liked you playing the piano too Levi-nii. calm down.**

 **yes, Eren wasn't kidnapped yet. but he did met someone who is pretty cool.**

 **Ryu: oh, why thank you.**

 **Levi's reaction... keep reading to find you, i'm glad you liked the Sanji reference and happy to meet his descendent. there is a lot of gunslingers? i never noticed. but yes, just imagine them attacking the same person at once. it is going to being a blast, and scary as well. and thank you, i hope you have a nice day too.**

 **Guest-**

 **sorry, about giving a new chapter. like I said before. kind of got busy, especially with soccer finals. they took up so much time and then we went camping for a team bonding thing. my work i was getting at a café, the café closed down. and had presentations for hockey (helped my sister with her Under 12 Gs and my brothers had finals and whole bunch of other stuff) and soccer on, though, we haven't had our actual soccer club one yet, that's next Saturday night.**

 **but don't worry, you will get chapter next week to make up for me being away guys, promise!**

 **Noteadeadguy- **

**you're all good. catch up now. yes, this story is still here. and it will be for a while.**

 **WhitewolfLune-**

 **thank, it was a good and exciting chapter wasn't it? we did get to meet many more people and we have more to meet as we go.**

 **Levi: we better make up soon, or I will murder you without a second thought.**

 **no spoilers! just wait and read to find out. anyway, on with the chapter and story!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Demon and Dragon Part 1

Ryu's home…

Ryu opened the door to his home with the old man. Eren looked around the small house- there were a few doors that Eren was guessing was leading to bedrooms as they walked past them. There was a big old grandfather clock in the corner. There was also a coat rack near the door and shoes in a box. There were some coats and hats on the coat rack too.

Ryu kicked his boots off and left them near the box. He would put the shoes in the box later, he needed to help the little boy called Eren, whom he had found in an alleyway hurt.

"Old man!" Ryu shouted as he walked through the hallway. He was most likely in the kitchen getting ready to cook dinner. Which the food that Ryu went and brought. "I brought a guest! Can you get the first aid kit?!"

"What do you mean you bought a guest?" A voice shouted.

"It means what it means!" Ryu told the voice as Eren just looking around the house as they were walking through it.

There was a crash sound from the kitchen, obviously whoever the voice belonged to just dropped a plate or two. "Guest!? You brought a guest?!" The voice said coming out of the kitchen. "But you never bring people here for me to meet, let alone bring a guest!"

The voice belonged to an older man who was in his late fifties with salty colored-hair and purple-colored eyes. He was tall, around 195 centimeters and he was dressed casually, wearing long black jeans and a red t-shirt, with black slippers and a white apron that says 'Kiss the chef' on it and it has a hearts on it as well.

Ryu couldn't help but sigh at the sight. Why was the old man in that stupid apron again? Ryu thought he hid it so he couldn't wear the damn thing. Does the old man have any idea how embarrassing it was for him to be wearing that? Especially when he decides to go outside with it on?

"Eren, old man," Ryu said as he walked into the kitchen still carrying the bag of groceries and Eren. "Old man, this is Eren."

"I'll grab the first aid kit from the cupboard," the man said as he walked over to the cupboard on the far-left hand side of the kitchen to get the first aid kit. "But please, call me Kyle."

"Hi..." Eren waved shyly.

"Whatever you say, old man," Ryu shrugged.

"Now Eren, did Ryu do this to you?" Kyle asked with a smirk. Knowing that his adopted son wouldn't have hurt someone unless they deserved it. And he wouldn't hurt a kid, ever.

"Oi!" Ryu said looking rather irritated at the accusation. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"The kind that gets into fights whenever he can," the old man answered.

Ryu wasn't sure how to reply to that one since it was kind of true but not true at the same time. It's not like he goes looking for fights, he just somehow managed to get into them. A lot. Hence why there are first aid kits all over the shop in the house, Ryu just doesn't remember where they all are. Okay, that's not totally true, Ryu has a very good memory. The old man just likes messing with him and moves them while Ryu is asleep so he has to go looking for them, again.

Ryu swears the old man just likes to mess with him. The one that never gets moved is the one in the far-left cupboard in the kitchen. But Ryu had his hands full with the groceries and Eren, so it's not like he could have grabbed it anyway.

Ryu put Eren down on the table. To make it easier to clean the scraps on the kid's knees and then bandage them. Ryu also put the groceries on the table as well, since it was a big table that could easily fit at least ten people. They might not have an overly large house, but their kitchen was larger than most.

Kyle handed Ryu the first aid kit as he started grabbing the groceries to start dinner.

"So, Eren," Kyle said as pulled out the meat. He was going to be making beef stir-fry for their dinner. "How do you know Ryu? And what happened to get you hurt?"

"I..." Eren wasn't completely sure what to say. He didn't really talk with grown-ups much since most of them try to hurt him or kidnap him. Levi and the others don't count, they were Eren's friends and his crewmates, plus, they weren't really grown-ups yet.

Ryu raised an eyebrow up at Eren, the kid seemed to be shy right now. Which was strange, since the kid was so talkative when Ryu found him.

"The old man is fine Eren, you don't have to be scared of him," Ryu told Eren as he pulled out the disinfectant and some wipes to clean Eren's knees with. "Despite how ugly he looks."

"Shut your trap Ryumi," Kyle told the teen with his back turned them.

"What have I said about calling me that?" Ryu glared at the old man. Kyle knew that Ryu hated it when people called him Ryumi.

"You're big enough and ugly enough to get over yourself Ryumi," Kyle told him with a slight smirk.

The damn old man was just saying to annoy him, wasn't he?

"Says the ugliest man in this room," Ryu huffed annoyed at the old man. The damn old man was acting like an annoying and embarrassing father right now.

"Oh sonny boy," Kyle laughed. "We both know that's true so there's no need to point out the obvious."

Eren couldn't help but smile and laugh at the interaction. This reminded him of Levi and Henry when Henry was still alive. But it had something to do with Henry calling Levi, Lev instead of Minister Kyle calling Ryu, Ryumi. And about Henry having more energy than Eren who was a little kid and how it was embarrassing or something. Eren doesn't fully remember what they were fighting about, but it always brought a smile to Eren face. Because despite the fighting, Henry and Levi cared for each other. The fighting was just one of the way they showed it.

"You're funny," the little brunet smiled. "You remind me of Henry, Minister Kyle."

"Kid, it's just Kyle, there's nothing 'mister' about me," Kyle laughed again. He could never understand why people called him 'Minster Kyle'. Especially since he's family as Meister, not minster. "Who's Henry, your dad?"

Eren suddenly stopped smiling all together as he just looked at the ground.

Ryu sighed as he finished cleaning up Eren's knee. "Eren had a fight with his big brother and ran away. It was over the blame of someone's death called Henry."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the old man said as he was cutting up the vegetables for the stir-fry.

"Levi must hate me..." Eren sniffled as he was trying to not cry. "I never should told him it was fault… it was pirates' who killed Henry's fault."

"Well, brothers fight all the time," Kyle laughed. "I remember two brothers who were captains together in the same crew. They use to fight about a lot of things, but that never meant that they actually hated each other. Especially when they said it to each other, or just one of them said it to the other. It's a normal sibling thing to do."

"But we don't fight much..." Eren muttered.

"That means you get along fine," Kyle turned and faced Eren. "Sibling do one of two things a lot. They get along and they fight. If you two don't fight much, that just means you get along better than most siblings. I remember fighting with my older sister all the time, especially when we didn't see eye to eye on matters."

Ryu looked at Kyle funny. Since when did his adoptive father have an older sister? Ryu knows for a fact that he never said anything about having older siblings before. Though… it would make sense of the picture of a younger looking Kyle and an older girl. The old man never did tell Ryu who she was.

"You either fight a lot or don't. All siblings show their closeness in different ways. And it's an unwritten rule that no matter what happens, an older sibling can not hate the younger one."

"Why?"

"Because who else is going to protect the younger one if something goes wrong?"

"I don't know… what her name? Your older sister? Where is she now?"

"Her name was Ryumia," Kyle answered as Ryu was bandaging up Eren's knee. "And she died protecting me from a wolf when I was eight."

"Did you name Ryu after her?" Eren asked.

"No, I didn't. You see, Ryu is-"

"Shut up!" Ryu shouted.

"Ryu, that's rude and we have a guest," Kyle deadpanned.

"Then how about you stop lying?!" Ryu snapped as he finished up with Eren's knee. "You never had a sister, Kyle! You have never told me about her before now!"

"The subject of my sister never came up before now, so why would I have said anything before?"

"I asked you about the photo! And all you said was that it was a long time ago and you must be getting old as you don't remember who she was!"

"Oh no, that one was a lie. You asked me on the anniversary of her death and I wasn't in a mood to tell you about her. You never asked me again after that, so it didn't come up again till now. Since we're talking about siblings."

Eren looked between the pair as they were arguing. He didn't understand what was going on. Why were they fighting?

"Aren't you Ryu's dad?" Eren asked innocently.

"Not by bir-" Kyle started till he was interrupted again.

"Shut up!" Ryu yelled, about ready to break down into tears. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want the memories, but they were never going to leave him. "Please… I don't want to remember..."

"Okay, I'm sorry Ryu," Kyle smiled lightly as he put a hand on the teen's shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Eren looked even more confused. What was going on? Ryu didn't want to remember what? Wait… Maybe Eren could find out!

"Ryu?" Eren beamed. "Can I touch your main destiny string?"

Can the kid touch Ryu's main what?

"You want to touch my what?" Ryu asked looking confused as hell. Even Kyle looked confused. "What is the kid asking me?"

"I have no idea," Kyle answered looking just as confused as Ryu. "Kid, what is a destiny string?"

Eren looked like he had grabbed at thin air and was pretending to hold something but in all honesty. It was just that no-one could see the strings like Eren could. Or like he lets Levi see them.

"This is!" Eren said holding a black colored string, not that Kyle and Ryu could see it. "They're all different colors for different reasons. No two strings on a single person are the same. It's the same with everyone's main destiny string. They're always different colors for different reasons. What those reasons are though, I don't really know. A person is made up of the destiny strings- not literally of course. The main destiny string is… how do I explain it… it's like the big boss of the strings. All of the strings are connected it to it."

"And why are you asking if you can touch this 'main destiny string?'" Kyle asked Eren. Kyle has never heard of 'destiny strings' before. Was this some kind of new religion or something? What god controls or sees or has 'destiny strings'?

"Because I get in trouble with Levi if I don't ask first," Eren mumbled. Which was true, Eren always gets in trouble with Levi if he just touches people's main destiny string.

"Does it hurt or something?" Ryu asked. He wasn't sure if he should say yes or no to this.

"Not normally," Eren answered with a shake of his head. "It didn't hurt Kent or Kyou or Levi."

"And why do you want to see Ryu's 'main destiny string'?" Kyle questioned. Kyle was wondering who Kent and Kyou were. Levi was clearly this kid's brother. But who are the other two?

"I can already see it," Eren informed Kyle as if he was some kind of idiot. Eren can always see people's main destiny string. "I can always see them. I want to know if it's okay for me to touch it."

"Do you normally ask if it's okay?" Ryu asked.

"No," Eren giggled. "But Levi gets mad if I don't ask first and then threatens to not let me sleep in his bed," Eren said grumpily.

What? Kyle looked at Eren funny. Sleep in his bed? Why do the brothers sleep in the same bed?

"I guess I don't have a problem with it," Ryu shrugged. He couldn't really think of a reason to say no to the request.

"Cool! Thanks!" Eren smiled as he touched a red and black string. Eren winced in pain slightly after he touched the string.

* * *

Ten years ago…

"I hate you!" Ryu shouted at his older brother.

Chester was older and taller than Ryu. With blood red hair, black snowflakes like drops on top and white bangs. One could easily see that the two were brothers, just with different colored bangs and snowflakes. They have the same eyes- the left one being red and the right one being gold. Chester was wearing a green shirt and blue camo pants.

Ryu was five and his brother Chester was fifteen. With there being a ten year age gap between them. Their parents had moved to the island when their mother was pregnant with Ryu. Believing a pirate's life wasn't the right lifestyle to raise children in. Having learned that lesson with Chester and trying to still be pirates. It just wasn't working right.

"Stop being a baby and just listen to me!" Chester told Ryu. "It is dangerous in the forest Ryumi! And I don't want you to get hurt you!"

"Shut up! I'm stronger than I look Chester!" Ryu yelled at his brother. "Stop being overprotective! I hate you and how stupid your being! It's just a stupid forest! The only thing that could hurt me in there is me falling out a tree!"

"Ryu, there are wild animals in there," the big brother told his little brother.

"I stay away from the animals that could hurt me!" the younger whined. "I'm a direct descendant of Monkey D. Luffy, I can take care of myself! You don't need to worry so much Chest!"

"I still don't want you in there Ryu and that's it," the older said putting his foot down."Being a descendant of Monkey D. Luffy or not. Mum and I are descendants of Monkey D. Luffy too!It's my job as your older brother to worry since you don't understand anything! Especially with what it means to be a descendant of the Pirate King! I'll tell mom and dad if you go back in there!"

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A JERK!" Ryu shouted at his brother, rushing towards the forest in tears. He loved the forest, he always felt at home in it. He couldn't just go back.

Why couldn't his older understand that he wasn't weak? That he was strong. He wasn't a baby or child who couldn't take care of himself. He could handle it and take care of himself.

 _'Stupid Chest!_ ' Ryu thought as he ran through the forest. _'I hate him! Why can't he understand that I like the forest?! That I feel at home here! He never tries to understand how I feel about anything! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!_ '

* * *

In the village...

"So this is it, huh?" a marine Lieutenant said as he looked at a village from the docks. "This is the place that has been hiding the descendants of Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Yes sir," a marine nodded. "This is where the Ushima family was reported to be."

Chester hid behind an alleyway wall. What the hell were the marines doing here?! How did they know that his family was hiding here?!

"Well, let's make things easy then," the marine lieutenant smirked. "I'll just kill everyone here. After all, harboring pirates is a serious crime. Especially ones that are descendants of the Pirate King."

"Lieutenant Malic sir," one of the marines said speaking up. "The people might not have known that the Ushimas are descendants of Monkey D Luffy. It was not made public information on who the families or people were the descendants of the Pirate King and his crew. Only select people know, and even then, it is not like we kill all of them because the two of the Admirals and Fleet Admiral said-"

"I don't care who said what," Malic said as he glared down the marine who was speaking up to him. "I am going to kill everyone. Gather everyone in the square, now! Or you can join them!"

The marines all nodded their heads in fear, they knew exactly what the lieutenant was capable of doing. They have all seen him in action at one point or another. Many marines fear him since most of them believed him to be insane.

Malic was tall with dark blue hair that was always well kept and slicked back along with a stubble and red eyes. He was wearing a gray suit with a purple tie and black dress shoes. Malic was normally dressed nicely. And he didn't look as insane as the marines under his command knew he was. But it wasn't Malic's fault that he was the way he was. Not like that mattered now or anymore.

Chest felt his heart stop. Were the marines going to kill everyone? For what? Letting them stay here without any questions?! That was going too far! Chester has to do something! He has to… only one thought came to his mind, Ryu. Chester needed to get his little brother out of here!

"Make sure you check the forest as well!" Malic ordered the marines.

"Yes sir!" they responded.

 _'The forest… Ryu!_ ' that was where Ryu was! Chester had to beat them there and get Ryu! Chester took off running to get to the forest before the marines got there and find his little brother first.

* * *

In the forest...

Ryu was walking around the forest. He was bored and hungry and mad. He didn't care if Chester told their parents about him being the forest again, he'll just build a treehouse and live in the forest!

 _Grrrr…_

Ryu was really, really hungry and he knew roughly where in the forest he could get some food too.

* * *

Outside the forest...

Chester came to a skidding halt in front of the forest. He needed to work out where in the forest Ryu had gone too. It would make finding him easier that way, and depending on where in the forest he is could help with them escaping. He knew that their parents would be fine, and if not, that they would rather Chester get himself and Ryu out of here as quickly as he could.

"Ryu!" Chester shouted as he ran along the forest edge. "Ryu! Ryumi! Where are you?! Ryu!" Where was he? Chester needed to find him! Fast!

The fifteen-year-old kept running along the forest's edge. Hoping to hear or see from his little brother. He was getting worried, what if he didn't find his brother in time? What if the marines found him already? Where was he?!

Chester ran into something solid and fell down onto the ground. What the hell did he run into? A brick wall?

Chester looked up and paled. Nope, not a brick. It was a far worse. It was the marines.

"Oh? What do we have here?" one of the marines said as the teen tried to get up and away from them. But he was grabbed by a different marine, the one who seemed to be their leader. Lieutenant whatever his name was.

"Let me go!" Chester shouted as he struggled against him.

"Why are you running, boy?" the Lieutenant asked him.

Chester wasn't going to tell this man, or of these dastard marines why he was running. He wasn't going to tell them about his little brother! He wasn't going to let them hurt Ryu! It was Chester's job as Ryu's older brother to protect him- even if Ryu hated him for it. He was going to protect his baby brother till his last breath.

"None of your business!" Chester shouted at the man. "Just let me go you bastard!"

"Snowflakes," a female marine commented with Chester's hair. "There's a good chance this kid is the son of the Ushimas. If my intel is correct, the Ushimas all have snowflakes in their hair but their mother Lilly who once had Monkey D. as her last name…"

Malic shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the kid. He didn't seem to be scared but did seem to be at the same time. How interesting. "Not that it matters, I was going to kill everyone anyway. Just means, instead of dying with your family and the people of this village kid. You get to die right here and right now." Smirking insanely. Happy that he had found of one the people from the bloodline he was after. He was going to end the cursed bloodline of the cursed Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy. "Say goodbye, kid. Give me one of my knives."

Malic held his hand out to one of the marines who handed him a knife. Chester wasn't afraid to die, he knew he would die one day because of the blood in his veins. His mother had warned him about it. What he was afraid and worried about was that the marines would find Ryu and hurt him.

Chester didn't even flinch as the marine handed the lieutenant his knife and he waved it in Chester's face as if to torment him. The man did a long, shallow and slow cut across the teen's face as if to savor it. Chester flinched in pain a little but didn't scream or say anything. He wasn't going to give the marine the satisfaction of making him scream. Chester couldn't really stop the small tears from escaping his eyes from the pain though, but the teen did do his best not to cry.

This was what Chester was trying his hardest to protect Ryu from. This was what Chester was going to protect him from. From the curse that comes with their blood being from the infamous Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy. It wasn't about being strong or weak, it was about what people would do to them, to him, if they knew. If they found out. People would do god knows what to them.

"Such pretty blood," Malic said in a sweet voice, running his finger along the cut and getting blood on his finger. Malic put the finger in his mouth as he tasted the blood. It tasted salty, kind of like meat. "Tastes like meat."

Well, Monkey D. Luffy did kind of love meat. At least, that's what Chester's mom told him. So he wasn't really surprised by the comment, but it was still gross, to say the least. Why did he taste his blood? That's seriously creepy.

Malic smirked even more as he placed his hand over the cut. "This is going to hurt, a lot. Make sure you scream for me, okay kid?"

Chester spat in Malic's face before he could do anything. "I have a name asshole, and it's Chester."

The marines all paled slightly. This kid seriously has no idea who he is messing with right now.

"Well then, Chester," Malic said as he wiped the spit off his face. "Prepare to meet your maker."

"Where are my parents?" Chester asked to be a smart-ass and hopefully giving Ryu time to run and hide if he was nearby.

Malic wasn't sure if the kid was being brave or just stupid right now, then again, people could say the same thing about Monkey D. Luffy, they weren't sure if the pirate was brave or just stupid, or maybe a mixture of both. it seems his descendants are the same. The marines were all backing away from the lieutenant slowly. They did not want to die because some kid was being a smartass right now.

"Awe, how cute. You're trying to put a brave face on before you die," Malic said as he licked the teen's wound.

"Old man, gross," Chester told him.

The marines had to try their hardest to not laugh at the comment- because they were going to die if they did and Malic was not that old. Malic was starting to get really annoyed with this kid.

"You're starting to annoy me, kid," Malic told Chester in a very annoyed voice. "And that is a very bad idea."

"Good, because you're annoying me," Chester smirked.

"Okay, that's it, kid," Malic said as he had had enough of this kid. "I'm changing the way I am going to kill you now. I am going to enjoy killing you slowly as you scream out in agony."

"Make me," Chester growled at the marine.

"Oh don't worry Chesty," Malic told the boy. "I plan on just doing just that. Making you whale and scream out in agony."

Malic put his hand over the cut and slowly started drawing blood out of it. Chester had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming or yelling out in pain. The marine seemed to find some kind of amusement from it.

"Oh? Are you still trying to be brave?" Malic asked with an evil glint in his eye. "I bet that won't last much longer." Making a sword out of the kid's blood and watching as the boy's eyes widen in shock and confusion.

What the hell was that!? Chester was freaking out. Oh, gods… This marine is a devil fruit eater, isn't he?

"Oh?" Malic smirked evilly. "You realized that I'm a devil fruit eater, have you?"

 _'Run Ryu_ ,' was all Chester would think before he all he could feel was pain. Like all his blood was trying to leave him at once, but somehow, the teen managed to not scream or yell out. He only managed to make muffled sounds.

Malic was drawing all of the kid's blood out using his fruit. He was a little disappointed that the kid wasn't screaming in agony. But oh well, he was still having fun causing the kid pain and watching him struggle against him and his powers. Malic ran the sword through the kid's gut and watched as his eyes widen in pain.

"It's been a pleasure, despite the fact you won't scream for me," Malic told Chester as he was watching the light and life leaving the kid's eyes. "It feels good, doesn't it? The pain? Don't worry, it will all end soon. Despite how long I wish I could keep it lasting longer. But alas, I can not." The lieutenant almost sounded sincere there. It was really creepy and scary. The marines weren't sure if he was serious or not. "Good night forever kid," he told the kid. Malic dropped the kid's body and turned to the marines as gave them all a feral grin. "Now, let's go take care of everyone else."

* * *

In the forest…

Ryu looked at the weird fruit in front of him that he had found. He didn't know that pineapples were this color or that they had spirals on them or grew on brushes. Instead of a yellow/brown body, it was black and instead of the green top, it was a red top. That was strange and kind of really cool, but Ryu was hungry so he wasn't going to complain that much. Free food!

Ryu grabbed the strange pineapple and a pulled a pocket knife from his pocket. After all, you couldn't just bite a pineapple and eat it. The skin was spiky and hard and yuck. Ryu cut the pineapple into quarters. Ryu closed the pocket knife and put it back. He then took several bites out of the fruit very quickly and swallowed. Instead of the sweet, slightly tangy, and juicy flavor of a pineapple, Ryu wasn't sure how to describe what he got. But disgusting was one word and it didn't even begin to cover the taste of the fruit.

Ryu was spitting what he had eaten as best as he could. "That was gross..." Ryu said as he spat it out.

Ryu looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to get low… It was starting to get late, he should probably head back soon or his parents will actually tear down the forest looking for him. Ryu turned back to head towards the way out he knew off by heart, till something caught his attention. It was a smell… then he looked back up at the sky and could see gray slowly making it up and through the sky. Was that coming from the village…?

Ryu smelt the air more careful and he felt his blood freeze. It was fire! And there was an even stranger smell in the air that he couldn't identify that was there as well. Something was burning, but Ryu wasn't sure what. He needed to get back to the village! And get back home! Ryu took off running to the closest exit to him. He found Chester.

Oh, gods… what happened to his older brother…?

* * *

Present time…

Eren held onto his head as he screamed out in pain. He didn't understand why his head was hurting much, nor did he understand why he was seeing what he was seeing. What the hell was going on!? This has never happened before. Eren felt like he had no control over his powers. Who was this Chester person? What smoke? What fruit? Was that a devil fruit? What island was this?

Eren fell onto his knees as he screamed more. His head felt like it was going to explode, it was too much. Ryu remembered too much. Eren couldn't handle it. The eight-year-old passed out.

"Eren! Eren!" Ryu said going to the side and catching him as he passed out."Damn it! I never should've let you touch my string if it was going to do this to you!" Ryu felt so bad, he didn't mean or want to hurt the kid. Just what the heck happened?

"Is he okay Ryu?" Kyle asked as he stopped cooking and was washing his hands to help.

"I have no idea..." Ryu answered truthfully. He had no idea what happened. One moment, Eren was seemed fine and he was standing on the floor then the next moment the kid was in pain and screaming out in agony.

Kyle came over and checked Eren for a pulse. The kid still had one and he was still breathing. That was a good start and sign. Kyle checked Eren over for any injuries quickly, other than his knees. Looking for something, anything that would explain why the kid screamed out in agony then passed out. But he couldn't see anything.

"Take Eren to one of the guest rooms," Kyle told Ryu. "From what I can see, he is fine. We'll have to ask him about what the screaming was about and why he passed out when he wakes up. Until then, we should make it as comfortable for the kid as we can."

"What about his brother?" Ryu asked. Ryu was sure that Eren's older brother… what did he call him, Levi? Yeah, Ryu was sure it was Levi. He was sure that Levi must be worried sick about Eren, especially if they had been fighting before Eren ran away.

"We'll just both have to keep an eye out for him," Kyle told the teen. There wasn't much else they could do. They weren't sure why the kid passed out, moving him around too much was probably not a good idea. "Put him in the guest room closest to either your room or mine. I don't know why, but I can see one of us or both of us being wakened up by the kid's screams during the night. And I don't feel like running from the end of the house to the other."

Ryu gently picked up Eren, who flinched a few times in his passed out state. "Right."

Kyle sighed as he stopped Ryu from walking off. "Hold him like a baby or toddler when he is passed out like that. Not like a dead body." Kyle fixed it up so that Eren's head was against Ryu's chest, instead of the kid being carried like a dead body. "That's better. At least now I don't have to worry about his or your back."

"Right," Ryu said as he had one of his hands underneath Eren and the other on his back to hold it up straight and to make sure that he doesn't drop the kid.

* * *

With Kent, Kyousuke, and Levi...

It was taking Levi everything single bit of willpower he had for him to not murder his first mates. Especially Kent since he was the one who went after Eren. How could he lose track of Eren?! The kid wasn't that small! Levi also understood and knew that it wasn't just their fault with the damn brat running off like that, he was to blame as well. Levi should never have lost his cool like that. He must have really scared his little brother. Levi never meant to though, if Eren hadn't said…

No! Levi was to blame for this. He was the one who kept on insisting on Eren on having a babysitter despite how many times the kid said he didn't want or need one. And they just kept fighting about it. Levi should have just stopped insisting on it. Then Eren never would be upset and they wouldn't have been fighting and Eren would never have said what he did.

Levi owes Eren an apology when he finds him. And Levi will let his little brother know that he doesn't owe his big brother an apology since it was all his big brother's fault in the first place.

"Where the hell are you Eren?" Levi said softly to himself. Worried about Eren.

"Don't worry captain," Kyousuke smiled to Levi as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him. Kent, you go left this time and Levi and I will go right."

"Right," Kent nodded.

"No, left," Kyousuke grinned- being a smartass on purpose to get a laugh out of his captain.

Kent sighed as Levi seemed to smile a little at Kyousuke being a smart-ass. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm going left," Kent told them going to his left. He didn't want to stand here arguing with Kyousuke about this. If the guy wanted to be smart, whatever.

"Thanks, guys," Levi told them.

"No problems Captain," the two First Mates smiled to their Captain. Despite only each other only for a short time, the two First Mates liked their Captain and his little brother. They were going to do everything in their power to help him get their cabin boy back. It wouldn't be the same without the kid, and they were sure their captain wouldn't be the same without him too. And they liked their captain the way he is, despite the fact that he terrifies Kent to no end.

* * *

10 years ago. A few moments before Ryu saw the smoke...

"And we're done!" Malic smiled as he looked at the bloodbath he had just made with the blood from the villagers. Draining them all of their blood. "Burn the bodies."

"You bastard!" Lilly, Ryu's and Chester's mother shouted. Tears streaming down her face as the marines set alight to the first body the boss marine had killed, her husband Kenjiro Ushima. Lilly pretty much looked like a female Monkey D. Luffy and Kenjiro looked like an older version of their youngest son Ryumi. Kenjiro's and her own deaths she was expecting, but the deaths of the innocent villagers who had nothing to do with her bloodline? She was not expecting that. Lilly was just praying that the boys had gotten away. "They were innocent people! They had nothing to do with us!"

"They are no more innocent than you are," Malic told Monkey D. Luffy's granddaughter. "They were harboring pirates. And of the cursed Pirate King's bloodline no less as well. That makes them guilty."

"They didn't know anything about us! Be it my blood or our pasts as pirates!" Lilly screamed at him as the marines were setting the other bodies and the village itself ablaze. "They were all men! Women! Children! They were all innocent!"

"Oh, speaking of children," the marine Lieutenant smirked. Lilly felt her blood freeze from the smirk. Oh Sea Maiden, the boys! This monster killed them, didn't he?! "I ran into your boy, Chester."

"What the hell did you do to my son!?" Lilly screamed. He said son, not sons so that the marines only caught Chester. Ryu must be in the forest again, that was good. At least one of her boys will survive this.

"Oh, don't worry deary," Malic grinned. "He suffered, quite a lot too I must add. He's dead already. Though, I do wish he screamed. It would have made the experience far more enjoyable for the both of us."

Lilly knew why Chester wouldn't have screamed, he wouldn't have wanted Ryu to hear and come running. Her oldest boy had protected her youngest, even in death. He was such a good big brother.

"So that makes you the last of your bloodline," Malic told the woman without giving it much more thought. "So, we need to take care you as well." The marine grabbed a torch from one of the others. Lilly was tied up in sea-stone, in case she had a devil fruit that they were unaware of. "Get me some oil! Now!"

Oh sweet Sea Maiden, no… He wasn't!

Malic was handed some oil from one of the marines and he poured it all over Lilly. The marines and Lilly all knew what Malic was going to do. Some of the female marines went right back to the ship. They didn't want to see or hear what was about to happen, and they took some of the younger marines with them. They didn't need to see or hear what was going to be happening next.

Lilly gritted her teeth. Damn it, she knew it. He was going to burn her alive, wasn't he?

* * *

Back with Ryu…

Ryu screamed at the sight of his brother's body. He hated himself, he hated whoever did this to his brother. He didn't understand what was going on. Or why this was happening or…

 _'Ryu, you need to understand,_ ' Chester's voice said to Ryu as the younger was screaming and crying over the older boy. _'We're descendants of Monkey D. Luffy, the second pirate king. That makes us dangerous, because of his blood in our veins. There are those who want to use us, those will want to be our friends, those who want nothing to do with us and those who will kill us. Just for our blood. That is why mum took on dad's last name and we have dad's last name. To protect us. Because if the wrong people knew who we are, who we're related to. They would kill us or call the marines so they can kill us without a second thought. Do you understand?_ '

 _'Mum! Dad!_ ' Ryu thought terrified. They were in the village! And there was a fire! He had to find them! He had to save them! He had to get to the village!

Ryu suddenly felt a sharp pain flaring and shooting through him. But he had no idea what it was or why it was happening. Unknown to Ryu, he had eaten a devil fruit in the forest that had been dropped by a bird and he had transformed.

Ryu flew over the village, unknown to him. He got to the village and saw that it was ablaze. The orange flames coating the houses. He could see dead bodies on the ground, his parents were side by side. His mother's hand onto his father's.

"What the hell is that?!" a marine shouted as a marine ship was sailing away. The lieutenant was leaving them to clean up this mess and then was going to sent someone to pick them up later.

"I think it's a dragon!" another marine shouted.

A dragon? What? Ryu looked at the marines funny. What were they talking about? What dragon? Then as Ryu took in the scene around him, the burning building. The dead people. His murdered parents. Then his thoughts went to his murdered older brother Chester. Ryu saw red and lashed out at the marines.

* * *

A little while later...

The marines were dead and on the ground and Ryu was breathing heavily. He looked up into the broken window of one of the burning houses and saw his own reflection, not that he realized that it was his own reflection at first. HOLY SHIT! That's what they meant by a dragon! There was an actual dragon looking at Ryu! Black scales. Blue eyes. Standing tall at about 180 centimeters, or 6 foot.

 _'Where the hell did the dragon come from!?_ ' Ryu thought to himself as he moved and hid. He looked back in the window again. Why was the dragon starring directing at him but not doing anything…?

Ryu put his hand out to the window, only to realize that his hand wasn't actually or really his hand. It was a clawed paw! A black scaled paw!

 _'What the hell?!_ ' Ryu thought to himself in a panic as he was turning around and checking his body out. He was covered head to toe in black scales and wings and paws with claws and he was a taller than normal. _'How did this… When did this… WHAT?!_ ' Okay, the five-year-old will admit, it was kind of cool. But how was he meant to change back?! Ryu had no idea how to change back!

Ryu was freaking out and panicking. He didn't know what to do! What was he meant to do?! Where was he going to go!? Where was he going to stay?! Ryu has lost everything! He has lost everyone! He has nothing! What Ryu going to do?! Ryu took flying again, without meaning to. He had no idea where he was going, but anywhere was better than here! Ryu couldn't stay on the island! He had no idea where he was going to end up or what he was going to do, but he couldn't stay here and he had no idea how to change back!

* * *

Three hours later…

Ryu crashed landed into several trash cans in an alley, his body changing back from that of a dragon to his human body. Ryu was balling his eyes out as he just laid in the trash. He had lost everything and everyone in one day. He had no home. He had no family. He had no village. He had no friends. He lost his best friend and older brother, Chester probably died thinking Ryu hated him. All he had was the clothes on him. He truly had nothing.

Ryu was too busy crying that he hadn't noticed that there was someone else in the alleyway. He was a man with jade green spiky slowly graying hair and purple eyes. The man was in his late forties and very tall. Wearing long black pants and a faded red colored shirt.

"Oi, you okay kid?" the man asked Ryu as he walked over to him. The last thing that the old man had expected was for a flying black dragon turned kid to come crashing down into the alleyway while he was trying to clean it up a little. Just because it was an alleyway, doesn't mean it has to be filthy and disgusting. Obviously, the kid was a devil fruit eater, how else does one explain a dragon turning into a kid and most likely the other way round too? Besides he was a devil fruit eater himself, so he was able to recognize a fellow fruit eater.

Ryu looked to the owner of the voice he heard. His tears were blurring his vision, so he couldn't really see them clearly but he could hear them and kind of see them there. Ryu got up from the trash he was laying in and throw himself into the arms of the man that was talking to him. The old man was a little surprised and taken back by the action of the boy. What was he meant to do? What was he meant to say? Where were the boy's parents? Maybe he should help the kid learn how to control and use his fruit? How long has the kid had his powers for?

"When did you eat your fruit?" the man asked Ryu. "What's your name kid? Mine is Meister Kyle."

"Ry... Ryu..." Ryu hiccupped as he just held onto the man's shirt. Ryu looked up at the man all innocently. Fruit…? Ryu had no idea what he was talking about.

"It's nice to meet you, Ryu, how old are you?" Kyle smiled.

"Fi… five..."

"Did you eat an oddly shaped fruit? It might have looked different to what the normal fruit looks like and it would have spirals on it. Plus, it wouldn't have tasted nice either."

Ryu nodded his head. He had eaten a fruit just like that today! "Yeah… I ate a really bad tasting and weird looking pineapple..."

Kyle smiled lightly to Ryu. "It was most likely a devil fruit."

"Devil fruit…?"

"Yes, devil fruit. How do I explain what one is? Pretty much, you eat a special fruit and it gives you or anyone else that eats one, a special power. Every power is different. The catch is that it takes away the ability to swim in return for the power. You become a hammer in sea water."

Wait… does that mean that Ryu can't swim now? At all? Not like it matters that much since he couldn't really swim, to begin with. But still… was it really worth that price to pay?

"I can teach you to control your powers if you like. I just need to have your parents' permission and-" Ryu burst into tears again as he thought about his family. Kyle frowned, why was the kid crying? "Hey there buddy, what's wrong?" Kyle had no idea how to deal with a kid, especially a crying one.

Ryu told the man everything before he knew he was doing it. Just minus the part about him being a descendant of Monkey D. Luffy. Only telling Kyle that the marines had seemed to kill because of Ryu and his family's blood. The boy told the man about the fight with his brother. About finding the devil fruit. About finding his brother's body. About what the marines did to the village and to his parents. How he had found the village and his parents. About killing the marines. Then about flying here and how he couldn't and wouldn't go back to the island. The kid couldn't just go back after he lost everything. He had lost everyone he ever loved and everyone he ever knew. He had lost everything he had ever owned.

Kyle wanted to go find the marines and kill them. Every single last one of them, then go to the Fleet Admiral and Admirals and complain to them about what the marines had done. How they are making themselves no better than their enemy, the 'scumbag' pirates. Marines are meant to stand for truth and justice, not murder and mayhem. But he can't worry about that right now. Kyle had a crying and traumatized five-year-old kid to take care of.

"It's okay buddy," Kyle smiled and told Ryu as he picked the kid up, giving him a hug. "If you have no-one and have nowhere to live, you have me and can come live with me. How about it?"

Ryu looked up at the man with teary innocent doe like eyes. "Do you mean it…? You're not afraid that the marines are going to come after you to get me?"

"Well, if they want you, they'll just have to fight me for ya," Kyle told the kid reassuringly. "I'll protect you. You can live with me and I'll teach you how to control your devil fruit powers, give you a new home and new family and shelter and food and clothes and everything you need. How does that sound?"

Ryu smiled and nodded his head, even though he still he had tears streaming down his face. "I would like that."

"Good, now, do you have a dream?"

"Ah-ha."

"And what is it?"

"I want to be a pirate! And join a crew like the straw-hats!"

"You want to be a pirate and join a crew like the second Pirate King?"

"Yep!"

"Why not start your the crew?"

"Too much work! Easier to join one!" the five-year-old grinned cheekily.

Kyle couldn't help but chuckle at the answer. It seemed like a typical little kid but not at the same time. Kyle was sure there was more to it than that, but he wasn't going to push the kid too much right now. "Okay then, let's go home."

* * *

Present time, two days later…

Eren woke up, rubbing his eyes, feeling groggy and moaning out in pain. Everything hurts. Why does everything hurt? Eren was hit with another headache as images flashed in his head again. The eight-year-old screamed out in pain. He wanted Levi. Screaming out his older brother's name.

Ryu came running into the room. They haven't heard anything from Eren for a while, so Kyle and Ryu had been worried. But then, they had thought whatever had been causing the boy had finally passed and that he would be able to rest soundly. But that didn't last long, only a few hours. Now the kid was screaming out in pain again, only this time. He was screaming out his brother's name, instead of just screaming.

"It's okay Eren," Ryu said as he came into the room and the kid freaks out. Looking terrified as he almost jumped out of the bed. Clearly, the kid had forgotten that he was with Ryu and Kyle and at their house. Eren heard a voice say his name. That was all that really registered through the pain and he didn't recognize the voice. The kid had been sure that his older brother would have come running when he heard his brother screaming out his name. But instead, he got whoever owned this voice. Whoever they were. "Eren," Ryu said gently. Not sure he should try to get closer to the kid or not. He looked really scared. "It's okay Eren. It's just me, Ryu. Do you remember me? I found you in an alleyway and you were hurt. I brought you home to clean up your knees. You met the old man, his name's Kyle. Remember?"

Eren seemed to be thinking for a moment as if he was trying to remember. That was good, at least, Ryu hoped it was good. Ryu…? The name sounded familiar to Eren, but he wasn't sure why. Then it all came back to the eight-year-old, like a lightning strike as his head was in pain again. HIs fight with Levi. Running away. Hurting himself and ending up in the alleyway where Ryu found him. The older bringing him back to his home. Meeting the teen's old man. Asking to touch his destiny string. And...

"You have a ridiculously good memory..." Eren muttered. Never before has Eren when he touches a person's destiny string like that, has literally relieved someone's whole day and memory like that. Not many people can remember every single detail and thing that happens in a single day. Eren has never felt that much pain from a string touch before.

"What...?" Ryu asked Eren as he looked at the kid. What did Eren just mutter? Did he just mutter something about Ryu having a ridiculously good memory? "How did you..." Eren said nothing as he just looked away from Ryu, making the other sigh. The teen doesn't really understand what is going on right now, but at least it seems that Eren remembers and knows who Ryu is now so he wasn't terrified or scared anymore. "It's a curse, I can't ever forget anything in my life," Ryu explained to Eren as best as he could. "I didn't pay attention to what the old man called it, but yeah. Pretty much I have a ridiculously good memory."

"Okay… what time is it? How long was I passed for? A few hours?"

"Two days actually."

"Excuse me? What?"

"You've been passed, asleep, whatever you want to call it. For two days. All together it's been exactly 48 hours, 31 minutes, and 28 seconds."

Eren was speechless and shocked. He has never passed out for that long before! Oh god, Levi! He must be freaking out big time and must be about ready to if he hasn't started already, turn the whole town upside down and inside out looking for Eren. Hopefully, his big brother hasn't done anything drastic. Hopefully, Kyousuke and Kent are okay and have been able to stop Levi doing something drastic.

…

Who was Eren kidding? This was his big brother he was talking about, when doesn't his brother do something drastic? Not even the combined effects of the two First Mates will be able to stop Levi once he gets started. Hopefully, Levi hasn't hurt their crewmates or scared them off.

"My big brother is not going to happy..." Eren sighed as he decided to give up thinking about why he was out for so long. It was only going to make the eight-year-old's headache worse. Right now, it would just be best if he went looking for his captain before someone gets hurt. "I better go find him before he hurts someone… thank you for looking after me, Ryu!"

"Not a problem kid, but you do realize that I am going to take you back to your brother, right?"

"That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because my brother is going to be in a really bad mood and he's scary when he's in a bad mood. Plus, he might attack you." Might? What was Eren saying about it? Levi was going to attack Ryu without any doubt.

"I'll be fine Eren. I told you that I would take you back to your older brother, didn't I? So I am going to take you back to him."

"Okay..."

Ryu lightly laughed and ruffled Eren's hair. "Seriously Eren, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, I will have to explain and apologize to your brother for keeping you from him for so long."

Eren has a very bad feeling about this…

 _'I just hope you're strong enough Ryu,_ ' Eren thought to himself. Because Levi was going to very pissed and the kid knew as soon his older brother saw Ryu with Eren, that Levi wouldn't ask any question. He will just attack Ryu. _'Because Levi won't hesitate to attack you once he sees me with you.'_

* * *

 **Ryu:** **22 favs**

 **Zero: 25 follows**

 **Kyle: 59 reviews**

 **Levi: over 1, 590 views**

 **Eren: we'll let you all go before Levi kills phoenix for being late with the chapter! Till next weekend guys!**


	10. Chapter 8

**it's time for the next chapter! I told you all it would be roughly a week and here i am, as promised, with a new chapter!**

 **Eren: review time!**

 **rino62-**

 **Levi: don't call me little and no ice puns!**

 **will anyone have a happy backstory? in all honesty, I can't remember. so wait and see! and you get to see Levi's reaction to Ryu having Eren with him this chapter! so enjoy!**

 **Ryu: what the hell is antifreeze?**

 **Kyousuke: don't worry, I'm sure we have some somewhere here *going through things to find anti-freeze***

 **Levi: don't call me LEV!**

 **Eren: oh! I've thought of that before! Levi! we should build a snowman with your powers!**

 **Kent: I don't think that's what rino62 means Eren...**

 **Time for our next review!**

 **The Gaming Geek Gina-**

 **Ryu: hey!**

 **why am I changing it to M? because someone told me I had to be careful or I would go over the T rating and I'm not completely what is over T rating or not, since we don't have T rating in Australia, we just have G, PG, M, MA and R ratings, so yeah, to play it safe with some fighting scenes and to have more swearing and stuff, and with some of Levi's backstory, I decided to up the rating to M.**

 **Eren: you have a nice day too!**

 **Harukawa Ayame-**

 **yep, it will be interesting. and yes, Ryu is going to need everything he has to be able to keep up and look after Eren. little Eren is so adorable and yet so mysterious.**

 **Eren: thank you!**

 **Kyousuke: you can smell it, we can all see it. shit is going to get real this chapter.**

 **Levi: we have the power to attract disaster and destruction? since when?**

 **Kent *sighing since it was true***

 **since always, lols. anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Guest-**

 **yeah, sorry. like i said last chapter, things got really busy my end. but I'm back and here again! and we will be going back to our normal 2 week pst schedule now! so look forward to seeing something come up during the weekend in a fortnight times! and yes, as I said before. I am just being careful with my rating because well, I could go over the T rating without meaning too. Someone PMed me and just told me I had to be careful with fight scenes and the language I use in the story and stuff. so to make sure that everything is all good, upped the rating to M.**

 **Kent: it should be an meeting?**

 **Kyousuke *laughing*: yeah, the meeting is going to be disastrous!**

 **Eren: on with the chapter! we hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Demon and Dragon Part 2

With Levi, Kyousuke and Kent...

Kyousuke wasn't sure for how much longer that he could keep Levi distracted and from more or less, destroying the whole town till the guy found his brother. Seriously, talk about a brother complex much.

No-one would come near Levi in the tavern but his first mates. They were all too scared of what the teen would do to them if they tried to approach him, especially since the alley incident with some local bounty hunters had gone round like the town like wildfire. The Ice Demon was in town and people didn't want to anger him. The ice from the incident was still in the alleyway as well, as well as the destroyed bin. No-one could remove the destroyed bin as it was frozen in place and the townspeople have no idea why the ice hasn't melted.

It also doesn't help that Levi is wearing a very scary face right now as well. So the waiters and waitresses were too scared to come up to their table. So Kent went up to bar to order their food and to collect it, so that no-one has to deal with a pissed and scary Levi but the crew. While Kyousuke just had to his best to keep Levi calm and from destroying the town.

Levi didn't pay attention to anything around them as his brain was going through ideas on how to find Eren. Where they have and haven't looked yet. Who in the town could have possibly have taken him. And many more things like that, while the First Mates were distracted trying to distract their captain that they haven't notice two new people walk in.

Since it was one for the most popular taverns in town, locals and visitors alike were in it, making it very crowded that none of the Sky Raider Pirates had noticed that the door opened and closed again.

"So Eren," a voice said which got Levi's attention right away, despite how loud the tavern was. Just because people were avoiding the Sky Raiders, doesn't mean that it was quiet. "What does your brother look like?"

Levi got out of his seat. His two first mates getting up with him and trying to talk to him, as if trying to talk him out of destroying the town right here and now. Telling him that he 'needed to be patient' But the captain didn't care, he just had to check out the 'Eren' that the voice was talking too.

Neither Kent or Kyousuke had heard it, since their ears weren't as good or sensitive as Levi's. Especially when it comes to the name of his brother, or even his brother's voice if this Eren was the right one.

"Well, he's kind of short… maybe around your height?" the familiar voice of his little brother answered whoever was with him. "With charcoal black hair and blue eyes. He wears black pants, midnight black boots and a grey shirt but what is the most noticeable thing about Levi is the red jacket he wears with our 'wing of freedom' on it. The wings are blue and kind of crossed over each other. Like the charm on my necklace!" Eren held the charm up.

"Like that guy?" the teen said pointing at Levi as he approached them.

Levi stormed over to Eren and the red-haired guy with him. Levi recognised the guy, he was the one whom he had liked and wanted him as the brat's babysitter. But that wasn't going to stop Levi from murdering him.

People moved right out of the way as they saw the look of murder in the short pirate's eyes and the murderous aura coming from him. No-one knew why this guy was so pissed, but none of them wanted to get in the way of the angry short pirate captain.

"Levi-nii's mad..." Eren said as Kent and Kyousuke noticed why their captain had his mass murder look. "Levi, I-"

"YOU!" Levi shouted at Ryu as ice was slowly covering the ground where the pirate was walking and steam was rising from around him. Ice covered Levi's fist as he threw it at Ryu, hitting him in the jaw and making him skid backwards a little.

"Levi-nii! Stop!" Eren shouted as he stood in front of his captain, but he was ignored by his older brother as he was pushed towards the First Mates. Levi's attention solely focused on the person who the captain deemed responsible for keeping him and his brother apart for so long.

"I am going to kill you," Levi told Ryu.

Ryu stared Levi down as he snarled like a wolf at the older teen. The guy's murderous aura and look didn't phase Ryu as he rubbed his jaw where Levi hit him.

"You wanna go?" Ryu glared right back. He had expected this reaction.

"Are you alright Eren?" Kent asked as he fussed over the kid.

"Good to have you back kiddo," Kyousuke smiled as he ruffled Eren's hair. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Eren shook. "He helped me! We have to stop Levi!"

"Is that even possible?" Kent asked as they watched their captain and the other guy were glaring each other down. It was like one side was ice cold and the other blazing hot.

Where Levi stood there was ice, where the other, there was fire.

"Who is this guy?" Kyousuke asked Eren.

"You don't know who Ryu boy is?" one of the locals asked shakily to the small crew.

"Everyone around here knows who Ryu is," another local said. "He's our guardian angel! Keeps us safe from the baddies."

"A battle between fire and ice, huh?" the tavern owner sighed. "Oi! Ice Demon and Ryu! If the pair of ya are going to fight, take it outside my tavern!"

Kyousuke thought for a few moments. The name Ryu did sound familiar. While Kent just looked confused. Kent has only been this blue for roughly a year, if that. How was meant to know if someone in it was famous or not?

"Does the kid have a bounty?" Kyousuke asked. That would be the only reason why the kid's name seemed familiar. It would have to be because he has a bounty of some kind.

"Yeah, he does," the owner pointed to said poster on the board.

"How much?" the swordsman asked out of curiosity.

"Somewhere between 90,000,000 and 110,000,000 Belli," a female waiter answered.

"Sounds about right," the tavern owner nodded.

"My boy's bounty is 110,000,000 Belli," Kyle told everyone.

No-one had even noticed that Kyle was here until he spoke up.

"Hi Kyle!" Eren smiled.

"It's good to see you awake Eren," Kyle smiled back then he looked over at Levi and Ryu who were glaring at each other. Both of them ready to fight. "Oi! Ryumi! Fights are outside the tavern, not inside! Get your ass outside!"

"Captain!" Kyousuke called out to Levi, hoping to get through his captain's thick skull. "Innocents!"

"I know that! Shut up old man and don't call me Ryumi!" Ryu shouted at Kyle. Ryu tsked loudly as he turned back to Levi. "Let's go find to settle this somewhere others won't get caught up."

"You're the local," Levi agreed. There was no need for others to get involved or to get hurt because Levi was going to kill this guy. Plus, the last thing that Levi wants to do is have to help rebuild any houses he destroys, whether the people want his help to rebuild them or not. "You take us there."

"Fine, follow me if you're still brave enough to fight me," Ryu smirked.

"Don't get cocky brat," Levi snarled then stopped as he realised something. "Wait… you're shorter than me?"

Levi, 165 centimetres tall vs. Ryu, 162 centimetres.

Levi broke out into smirk. This is first time that he was taller than an opponent who wasn't Eren or a little kid.

"Ryu, is it?" Kent asked as they followed him and Ryu glared at Levi for the comment of being 'shorter'. "How old are you?"

"I don't see how it is any of your business how old I am!" Ryu snapped at Kent. "And don't go underestimating me just because you're barely taller than me!"

"Still taller though," Levi teased Ryu, since he wasn't use to being the taller one. He was going to milk it for all it was worth

"I think Ryu's younger than you captain," Kyousuke commented. "So he'll probably grow taller than you one day."

"Actually," Ryu told the Sky Raiders really annoyed. Did they have to talk about his freaking height? "I won't grow any taller than I am now. It's a genetic curse on my dad's side of the family that we stop growing once we've turned 15."

"So that would make you 15 then?" Kent guessed from how Ryu was speaking.

"Or over," Kyousuke added. "Though, if I had to guess, I would say you're around 15 or 16. So pretty much close in age with us since Levi and me are 17 and Kent's 16."

Ryu looked at Levi. "You're 17?"

"Hey, let's not get distracted," Levi frowned as he could see what Kyousuke and Kent were trying to do. "You and me are fighting brat, like it or not. You took my Eren. But yes, I am."

"I found him actually," Ryu told Levi. "There's a difference."

"Don't matter to me, you still had my brother!" Levi spoke sharply.

"But Levi..." Eren tried.

"No buts Eren!" Levi told Eren.

"So where are you taking us?" Kent asked Ryu as he noticed that they were now going out of town.

"Somewhere private and where people won't really come looking for us," Ryu answered. "A place that has lots space so we can really fight it out." It was nice field where it didn't matter the weather or conditions, the flowers and trees around it were always lovely and beautiful. It was nice and peaceful spot.

"How long till we get there?" Eren asked.

"It's an hour or so walk," Ryu replied. "You going to okay with walking that far with your knees Eren?"

"What's wrong with Eren's knees?" Kent asked.

Levi said nothing as he just picked up the pace after he picked Eren without saying anything. Eren looked at his brother, he could see the underlying worry in his brother's eyes.

"I'm okay Levi," Eren smiled reassuringly to Levi. "I just fell."

"I can fly you to the field if you want Eren," Ryu beamed to the eight-year-old who had stars in his eyes. The kid had almost forgotten that Ryu could fly because his devil fruit turns him into a dragon.

Kent and Kyousuke looked at each other. Fly the kid there? Were they missing something? What did the younger teen mean by 'fly there'? Levi just looked at Ryu funny. Fly there? How the hell was the tri-haired teen going to fly Eren there?

"Yes!" Eren cheered.

"I don't think so Eren," the captain told his cabin boy. "You're not going out of my sight till I fight him."

"You can come too if you want," Ryu shrugged not caring that much. But he could understand why Levi didn't want Eren out of his sight until their fight. He must have been worried sick about the kid. Ryu couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy over it. The brother's relationship reminded him so much of his and Chester's relationship.

"And how do you plan to 'fly' us there?" Levi asked, not sure how the guy was going to 'fly' them anywhere. It might have come across as rude but Levi didn't really care.

Ryu's response was to transform into a black dragon right before their very eyes.

"Holy shit!" Kent shouted.

"Well, I didn't expect that," Kyousuke whistled.

Levi wasn't even sure what to say as he kept a poker face now as Eren had stars in his eyes again. Levi's brain was thinking something was wrong and going over in his mind about this whole thing. If you take away the dragon part, there was something off…

"So cool!" Eren beamed.

" _You hopping on or not?"_ Ryu asked the brothers.

Levi looked at the scaly dragon face of Ryu and it finally hit him about what was off. Ryu was now taller than Levi. Levi doesn't like this new development. Then again… Levi is taller in his zoan transformation too, so it doesn't really matter that much. But still, Levi has finally found someone that he is taller than and he doesn't look like fact that he's taller than him right now!

"Wait, are you guys seriously going ditch us?" Kent asked.

"Yep!" Eren told Kent and Kyousuke.

Kent couldn't believe it as Kyousuke was laughing at the fact that Kent couldn't believe that their captain and cabin boy were going to ditch them. In all honesty, it didn't surprise the swordsman at all that they were being ditched, so why was it so surprising to the half-fishman?

"Come on Levi! Please~" Eren begged his big brother. He wanted to ride on Ryu while he was flying! "I want to go flying with Ryu! Please! Please! Please!" Eren used his 'puppy-dog-eyes-of-doom' on Levi, which they both knew wasn't that effect against Levi since he could easily say no to Eren when he was using them.

Levi sighed, there was no point in saying no to the damn brat now. He was dead set on doing this whole 'flying' thing, with or without Levi.

"Fine," Levi supposed it was fine since he was going to be with Eren the whole time. He looked at Ryu. "Don't think this changes anything between us. I am still going to kill you for taking Eren."

Ryu smirked smugly in his dragon form. " _I'll like to see you try."_

"Do we just hope your back or something?" Levi asked actually looking nervous about this. Levi has done many things before, but flying on the back of a dragon, or devil fruit eater? Never.

" _Pretty much, yeah_ ," Ryu nodded.

Levi walked over to Ryu and put Eren on first, to make it easier for him to hop on. Levi was praying to the Sea Maiden right now that he doesn't regret agreeing to this and that nothing goes wrong. Then again, if something does go wrong, he'll just use his powers to protect them.

"What about us?" Kent asked.

" _Keeping Following the path till you come to a crossroad then take the right_ ," Ryu told him and Kyousuke. " _You should the field easily enough."_

"Sounds easy enough," Kyousuke nodded. Repeating the instructions in his head to memorise them. "Eren? Make sure they don't start without us, okay kid?"

"Okay Kyou!" Eren nodded.

" _That's because it is,_ " Ryu grinned, showing off his dragon teeth. " _Okay two you, hold on tight! Here we go!_ " Ryu took off in big flap of his long black wings.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Eren yelled with a huge beaming smile on his face as they flew in the sky.

Levi wasn't sure if he should scream out in terror or in delight and amazement. It was cool, yet scary at the same time. But seeing Eren smiling so happily and freely over this, it had Levi smiling along with him as he held them in place on Ryu. Whom Levi hadn't noticed had been looking back and watching them.

Okay, Ryu will admit it. He was really jealous of the brothers' relationship. He missed being like that with his own big brother.

* * *

The fighting field 

Ryu landed in a grassy field with a forest to the right and a few mountains off to the far left, Levi could see the mountain range. The field itself was long and big, mostly covered and protected by the forest. He could see the path that leads from the forest to here from where he stood. There was beautiful wild flowers growing on the outline of the field. Eren of course was distracted by the sight of the "awesome" place and the "pretty, beautiful and colourful" flowers. Eren was staring at everything with stars in his eyes. Levi had noticed that the flowers on the outside of the plain, they almost looked like they were a boarder, they were many different colours and shapes. Blue, red, orange, yellow, pink, lilac, purple, violet, indigo and white. It really was quite beautiful.

Also, flying was definitely an interesting, and fun experience. It was not one that Levi was going to be forgetting any time soon. Levi slid off Ryu and then helped Eren off the devil fruit eater, that way he could turn back to human.

"It is a lovely place," Ryu said as as he transformed back into his human form. "Nice and big and wide. Good place for fights. I'm glad you like it Eren."

"Skye would like this place too!" Eren told his older brother. "It's too bad she can't be here..."

Ryu looked at Eren. Skye? Wasn't that the name or nickname of their ship? Ryu was sure that was the name. On Ryu and Eren's way to finding Levi and the kid's crew, they had been talking about a few different things- the small crew and the ship had been one of the things. They had also talked a bit about some of Eren's and Levi's adventures as well. As well as how Eren has been kidnapped several times and how someone called "Kurt", who the kid described as a funny sounding butler, seems to be after the eight-year-old now.

Levi cracked his shoulders and neck slightly. Stretching out the muscles in his shoulders and back. "You ready to start the fight now then?"

"No!" Eren yelled at his brother, which surprised the older very much. "We have to wait for Kent and Kyou!" The kid putting his foot down on the matter. Eren didn't want Levi and Ryu fighting until the others got here. Kent and Kyousuke should be able to watch the fight too! Hence, Levi and Ryu weren't allowed to start it yet! "Let's go flying again! I want to go flying again! Please!"

Levi sighed, he wasn't sure what else to do. He just wanted to wanted to fight this Ryu guy over taking and keeping Eren for over two days.

"I don't have a problem it," Ryu shrugged again. It really didn't bother him if fought Eren's older brother now or later. "I don't mind if we fight now, or if we wait for your friends. It's up to your big brother." Ryu grinned as he felt the decision up to Levi. The tri-coloured hair teen thought that if Levi was a good big brother, if he was like Chester and Ryu was pretty damn sure that Levi was. Then the pirate captain would choose and say that they could go flying while they waited for their friends to get here. The kid pretty much seemed to have the older wrapped around his little finger and they had been fighting before. A good big brother puts away his own wishes for his little brother, especially after they have been fighting to help make it up to them.

Levi glared at Ryu. He knew what the younger teen was doing, he was trying to make Levi the bad guy!

"Please Levi!" Eren begged. "Ryu's okay with it! Please~"

Levi sighed. Damn it, he really wanted to say no but he couldn't. He was still annoyed at himself with the whole fight with Eren and all he wanted to do was bring and have a smile on his little brother's face right now. Even if he was going to maybe kill Ryu for keeping Eren away from Levi for so long.

"Okay, sure Eren," Levi ruffled Eren's hair. "Whatever you want."

"Yes! Thank you Levi!" Eren cheered hugging his brother. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Ryu couldn't help but watch Levi as he smiled, laughed and hugged his brother back. "Your welcome you little shit," Levi laughed. Something about the way the older smiled just interested Ryu, but he wasn't sure why. It has to be because Levi reminded Ryu of Chester, he couldn't think of another reason.

Ryu transformed again into a dragon. " _Let's go then_!"

* * *

A hour and a bit later...

Kent and Kyousuke sighed as they followed along the path, man, it was a long walk. But they knew that Levi and Ryu haven't started their fight yet as they had seen the small group fly over their heads a few times. Plus, Eren shouted out "hello" and waved like a maniac every single time he saw them too. Levi grabbed hold of the kid a few times as they were all worried that he was going to fall off because of hard he was waving.

Kent and Kyousuke walked along the path through the forest till they finally got to a very nice clearing and field around. Both of their mouths dropped at the sight they were seeing right now. What…? How…? Why…? What?!

* * *

Just moments before Kent and Kyousuke arrived...

Ryu landed on the ground since the two dudes that started with K were pretty much here now, which means that Levi and Ryu can finally have their fight! Ryu was so excited! He hasn't had a good fight in what feels like forever! So he couldn't wait to fight Levi! Ryu was so distracted by his own thoughts and how the fight would go that he hadn't noticed that Levi was still on his back as he shifted back to his human form. Levi pretty much fell on top of Ryu and…

Levi put Eren on the ground and was about to hop off, but Ryu changed back to his human form before Levi could. Levi didn't even have time to let go and gave a yelp of surprise when he landed on top of Ryu on the ground and their lips met.

Did they just…?

"What the hell man?!" Kyousuke laughed loudly, unable to believe the sight before him and unable to control his laughter. Well, at least that answers his question about if Levi was into men or women, obviously he was into men, because he was kissing one right now.

"So… no fight then…?" Kent asked not sure what else to say about the situation.

"You bastard!" the two yelled at each other as they moved as quickly as they could away from the other. They were red in the face with embarrassment. Ryu had never kissed anyone before, nor has anyone kissed him before, while for Levi. Other than his family and Eren, he hasn't kissed anyone nor have they kissed him. Ryu snarled defensively like a wolf, dog or any other carnine would. "That was my first kiss! Shut up! No you shut up!" they yelled as they glared at the other. "You're dead!" Well, not exactly Levi's first, but it might as be.

"Oh, that's what you meant by you liked him when we first saw Ryu," Eren said without thinking.

"It was not!" Levi defended himself very quickly while being as red as a tomato. "That was not what I meant at all, Eren! Don't go reading too much into this! It was a fucking accident!"

"Ri… right!" Ryu agreed. He wasn't sure what to think over the whole kiss thing other than he wanted to kick Levi's ass for it. He also, kinda, liked it. He knew what that strange feeling from before was now.

"So…the fight is still on?" Kent asked. Wanting to make sure he was understanding what was going on.

"Yes!" Levi answered straight away.

"You sure you want to fight your new boyfriend?" Kyousuke teased Levi. Mostly to see what would happen if he did more than anything.

"Shut up Kyousuke! He is not my boyfriend!" Levi snapped as he wasn't sure why he was getting so upset over it. Normally he would just play it off or ignored it, but he was feeling really vulnerable right now and Levi did not like that. Levi does not do vulnerable.

Ryu was unsure on what to say right now. Part of him wanted to agree with Levi. It was a complete and utter accident, they never meant to kiss. Then there's another part of Ryu that wants to completely and utterly disagree with what is being said. After all, his heart was pounding and he couldn't get it stop. Nor could he get the redness in his face to go away. As well, he felt a slight sting in his heart from Levi being so dismissive. Ryu ended up whimpering, which he cursed himself for him. Damn stupid fruit! WHY!?

Why was Levi being dismissive and in denial about this whole thing? It's not like he didn't like the kiss… it was more... Levi wasn't sure, maybe because he has never really thought about it and it's not that Levi didn't like Ryu. It was kind of the opposite? Levi did like Ryu, he just wasn't sure on what kind of "like" level he liked Ryu. Since Levi has always been into men and women, never really having a pressive over one or another, it's just... He has never seen or thought of being or have been in a relationship of any kind before, hell, even Henry was single so it's not like Levi ever has had a couple or relationship to really look up too. And things with his parents didn't exactly turn out well either. The 17 year has always been more worried about his training with Henry and Eren, then taking care of Eren after Henry was killed and it was just the two of them. Heck, he was still getting use to Kyousuke and Kent and being friends with them, since friends and friendship was still something new for Levi. Maybe the pirate captain was being so dismissive because he felt like he was being ganged up on for something that he had no control over, and he doesn't like not being in control of things. Besides he still took Eren and had him for two days!

"Let's get just this over with, I have other things to do and it's going to get dark in a few hours," Ryu told Levi and the others. "And walking back in the dark is not something I want to do and you can easily get lost if you don't know where you're going or what you're doing."

"Oh?" Kyousuke smirked. "And what 'other things' do you have to do?"

"I have to get groceries, it's my turn to make dinner tonight," Ryu told Kyousuke. Why did Ryu feel like Kyousuke was trying to imply something? Or maybe trying to make Levi jealous? Ryu wasn't sure.

"Did you whimper just before? Like a dog? When Levi said you weren't his boyfriend. I could have sworn you did," Kyousuke commented.

Kent, Levi and Eren all looked at Kyousuke, did he just say that Ryu whimpered?

"Puppy dog?" Eren said all doe-eyed. Ryu looked really embarrassed as he fidgeted on his feet.

"I told you before Eren, we are not getting a dog!" Levi sternly told the kid.

"But Levi!" Eren whined. Kyousuke couldn't help but snicker at the little kid while Kent was trying to not laugh or snicker at Eren's behaviour."I want a pet!"

"We're not getting a dog! Or a cat! Or a bird! Or bunny rabbit!" Levi told Eren. "Nor are we going to keep or get any mice or rats! And that is final! I do not see the need of an 'pet' in a pirate crew or on a pirate ship!"

"But Levi~" Eren whined more as he pulled at his brother's jacket all innocently. "I want a pet! Please~ I swear I'll look after it! Please~ Please~ Please!" Ryu was getting redder by the second, he really, really wished this hadn't started because of his whimper.

"I said no Eren," Levi told his brother, not even phased by the begging and whining.

"Come on Captain," Kent said lightly. "I don't think a pet would be too bad. They're good companions, especially for kids. They teach them responsibly."

"Yeah Captain, a pet wouldn't too bad," Kyousuke agreed. "We can train it to guard Skye and to help the little fella out of trouble," grinning while he ruffles Eren's hair.

"No," Levi told his crew mates. "Why are we talking animals and pets anyway? I'm here to fight, not to debate."

"Says the man who was making out with his 'opponent'," Kyousuke teased Levi. He was milking that kiss for all it was worth.

"Shut the hell up before you become my 'opponent'," Levi glared at Kyousuke who was unaffected by it.

"Whatever," Kyousuke shrugged. "Start the fight then. But just to warn you Ryu, the captain is fast and strong. Not to mention can control ice."

"Why the hell are helping the enemy!?" Levi shouted at Kyousuke looking rather irritated.

"Makes things more interesting!" Kyousuke laughed.

"Fire against ice, huh? How cliché," Ryu commented.

"What..?" Kent asked not understanding why Ryu was saying that.

"Let's just start this already," Levi said as he he held his dagger up. The others were wondering where he got it from, since both Kent and Kyousuke swear that their captain didn't bring any weapons with them when they docked and came into town. So where does he keep getting that damn dagger and where does it go when Levi isn't using it?

The two first mates looked at Eren. "Don't ask me," Eren said. "I know as much as you do you guys do when it comes to that dagger and how it appears and disappears randomly. I just know that it's really special."

"Ready?" Levi asked Ryu as he held the dagger in his right hand.

Ryu smirked as kicked his shoes lightly and a dragger come from each shoe into his hands. Eren was yelling cool, Kent had no idea what to say and Kyousuke had to admit he was kind of impressed and that it was cool. "Ready."

"Good," Levi said moving, to Kent, it was like in a blink of an eye. One moment Levi was standing near them, then the next, he was in front of Ryu as he swung his arm and dragged at the Ryu's throat.

"I thought you said they liked each other," Kent whispered to Kyousuke, since that was Kyousuke was implying before.

"It's not like Levi is actually going to kill the guy," Kyousuke told Kent as he waved it off. "It's just easier to act like you're going to kill in each in a fight so you know what to expect from others who are trying to kill you. Right little E?"

In all honesty, Eren had no idea. So he couldn't actually answer Kyousuke about if Levi was actually trying to kill Ryu or not. From what Eren could tell, Levi does want to kill Ryu but his brother is still mad about the whole "took Eren and kept him away from me for the past two days and made me really worried" thing.

Ryu blocked the dagger that came for his throat. Was Levi really trying to kill him or did the guy just not holdback no matter who's his opponent is? Does he always fight as if death is for whoever the loser is? Or does he not know how to holdback?

Ryu couldn't help but smile. Well, if his opponent was going to be holding back, then neither was Ryu. But still, damn, Levi was fast. If it wasn't for Ryu's natural instincts and his dragon instincts that would have maybe ended badly. Then again, Ryu's dragon scales would have appeared if the dagger got close to his throat, or he might have only got a little cut. But still, that could have ended badly without his instincts. Fine, if it was a battle of speed that Levi wanted, then Ryu was going to give a battle of speed. Ryu threw his hand back, making Levi skid backwards a little as he took off at Levi bring his left hand hand over to strike Levi with the dagger in it but he switched and attacked with his right instead. The dagger missed Levi and his jacket by a mere second as the older teen dropped and swung his leg to take Ryu's legs from under him, but the younger jumped up.

As soon as he landed on his two feet, Levi was up and in front of him. Ryu used his two daggers to block Levi's one. Damn, Kyle trained Ryu in how to use his daggers, but whoever taught Levi has to be, or had to be better than Kyle. Because Ryu was having a slightly hard time keeping up with Levi's movements, who was just using one dagger against Ryu's two.

Ryu was sent rolling to the ground as he had been too busy worrying about the dagger that he hadn't noticed Levi's leg movements right away. The older had brought his right leg up and kicked Ryu in the side, which was why he was sent rolling to the ground. But instead of fighting against the roll, Ryu used the motive from it to get back into his feet and launch back at Levi, who moved out the way of the attack. Ryu once again went with the movement and rolled to get back up on his feet.

Levi and Ryu were both grinning like idiots. Neither of them have a such an interesting and good fight in such a long time. For Ryu, this was the first time that an opponent has really given him a hard time, while for Levi, he hasn't an opponent who seemed to match up to his own skills in a long time. Okay, since Henry died and Levi never once actually beat him but that's besides the point. Two of them were really enjoying this.

 _'At last, someone decent to fight!_ ' the two of them thought.

"Feel free to use your devil fruit," Levi told Ryu as he pointed his hand at him with a smirk. "Because I am. You're strong enough for that honor at least. Spears!" Levi fired several mini ice spears at Ryu. He wasn't worried about hurting the younger teen, he knew that the kid's devil fruit powers would protect him from his attacks if worse came to worse.

"Why did Levi say 'you're strong enough for that honor?'" Kent asked.

"Oh, because normally when Levi normally fights he doesn't really use his ice powers," Eren answered. "When he does it's to create steam or put the person on ice. Or because he wants to automatically kill them. Actually using it to fight like this is rare for my big brother. Though, I'm glad to see him seeming to be having fun at least. Levi gets bored with fights quickly if the person isn't decently strong. So Ryu must be pretty strong for Levi to even call it an 'honor'."

"At least the captain is being modest," Kyousuke laughed.

Ryu dodged the worse of the mini ice spears, his scales appearing and protecting him from the sudden coldness from them and the two that managed to actually hit him a little. Ryu could see from the corner of his eye that the mini spears were slowly covering the ground in ice. The tri-coloured haired teen had no idea what the hell kind of idea Levi had, but he would admit, it was cool, pun intended, since he could see his breathe as breathed. The chill in the air made his hairs stand up on it's ends.

Levi took off his jacket and threw it to Eren. he was not going to damage it more than it already was. Levi made a mental note to himself that he still needed to fixed up his jacket and that was going to be his first job once he and the others go back to Skye tomorrow and leave this island. Even though the material is expensive, Levi had plenty of it. Because, normally, people always seem to like to damage his jacket for some reason.

"Hold onto my jacket, Eren!" Levi told the kid.

"Not a problem captain!" Eren nodded as he put the jacket on himself. It was too big for him, but he didn't care. He loved his big brother's jacket, it was so awesome!

"The captain also does seem to be having fun," Kyousuke in an almost knowing smile of some kind. Eren didn't understand the smile.

"I wonder if Levi will still want Ryu to join after all this..." Kent commented lightly.

"Of course he will!" Eren told Kent. "As soon as the fight is over, I can tell Levi how Ryu helped me and he will feel like a jerk for starting a fight with him and I will tell Levi he has to ask Ryu to join. If anyone is going to babysit me, I will only accept it being Ryu."

"I'm sure Ryu saying yes to joining the crew will make the captain very happy," Kyousuke said with his weird smile again. Eren really doesn't understand what is up with that weird smile, it was kind of creepy.

"Why are the two of you saying and acting like Ryu is going to join us?" Kent asked. "He could easily say no and won't we ever see him again after this day or tomorrow if he comes to see us off, since the Captain said he we were going to leave the day after we found Eren."

"Because Ryu wants to be a pirate!" Eren grinned. "He's dream is to join a crew like the straw-hat pirates!"

"Once again, why would he join us? We're nothing like the straw-hat pirates," Kent commented.

"Yes we are too like them! Our captain is just like Luffy after all," Eren told Kent. "We like and care for adventuring and, even if Levi-nii doesn't show it, he thinks of his crew like family. The moment you two joined you became part of the family! And family means more than anything to Levi! Levi-nii just doesn't have Straw-Hat Luffy's personality is all."

"Yeah, Levi most certainly doesn't have Straw-Hat Luffy's personality," Kyousuke commented. "And, _awe_. He sees us as family?"

Why does Levi feel like Eren is saying something he shouldn't be?

"Yep!" Eren nodded. "We're not only Nakama, but we're family too!"

Kent wasn't sure what to say while Kyousuke was laughing his head off. Eren just looked Kyousuke funny, why was the senior first mate laughing?

Well, if Levi wanted to involve his devil fruit powers, then Ryu was going to involve his. Ryu transformed fully into a dragon and flew at Levi.

"I don't know if I am ever going to get to use that..." Kent muttered. Talking about zoan devil fruit types and their eaters. Which only had Kyousuke laughing even more, oh Kent, poor, poor, poor, poor Kent. He has no idea that they're captian is a zoan type too.

Levi made a sword out of ice and swung it at Ryu. It shattered upon hitting the dragon's hard black scales. Well fuck, Levi's ice broke. He has never broken his ice hitting someone before. The only time it has shattered was with sea-stone. Just how fucking hard are those scales?

Levi went flying backwards as Ryu knocked him back with his tail. Levi hit the ground hard and rolled. He pushed himself up from the ground slowly, damn it that hurt. Levi spat the blood out of his mouth. Okay, let's see if he can make a dent in that scaly armour without transforming to start with. Levi didn't like part transforming or partly transforming unless really needed.

Levi rushed at Ryu with several different types of ice attacks; arrows, cannons, swords, spears, animals made from his ice, a shield, a bat and daggers. Levi even tried to freeze Ryu and trap him in ice. But nothing worked, it all either broke by hiting his scales or the dragon easily destroyed it when he hit it.

Damn it, it looked like Levi was going to have to do a transformation. Levi wiped the blood that came down the side of his mouth a little. Fine then.

"Eren, move. Right now!" Levi ordered. He needed to make sure that his brother and crew were far away right now, especially since he was going to be doing a half, maybe even a full transformation. "Kent. Kyousuke. You too! Get closer to the forest."

"Right!" Eren nodded as he grabbed the hands of the two first mates.

The first mates looked at each other then at Eren and lastly at their captain. Why were they moving away from the fight? Why were they going to the forest?

Ryu during the meantime took off into the skies and sent a tunnel of fire at Levi, which engulfed him easily since he didn't move.

"Captain!" the two first mates shouted worrying. That was the first time that they have seen him take a hit like that. Plus it was a fire attack, fire and ice don't mix well. Kyousuke and Kent both realised what Ryu meant when he had said that it was going to be fire against ice. Ryu was some kind of fire dragon and Levi was an 'ice demon'. Kent having no idea how literal that nickname was.

"Why aren't you worried about the captain?!" Kent asked Eren as he moved them to the border around the field.

"Because Levi-nii is fine," Eren smiled reassuring to younger first mate. "He's not screaming or anything, now is he?" Since if a normal person had been engulfed by flames like that, they would have let out a high pitch scream by now. Plus, they couldn't smell burning flesh or anything like that either and Eren could still see that Levi was fine thanks to his destiny strings. So Eren knew that his brother was fine without a doubt.

The flames soon parted from Levi, as he appeared in a hybrid human-demon form. He was roughly the same height as Ryu now, maybe a little taller with a ice diamond like hard body, half of Levi's normal charol black hair was half snow white and one of his normal blue eyes were red. His body was a mix of different whites and greys with an underline of black and pink there. There were four ice spikes, two on each of his shoulders, a pointed tail made of ice, bat like wings made out of ice and a full demon horn on his right and a half one on his left, both of which were made from ice as well. Steaming slowly rising from the captain's body and ice making a icey circle around him. The ice then spiked up along the ground for several metres everywhere. Going even to where Eren, Kent and Kyousuke had been standing before. That would have hit them if they had still been right there..

"What the hell is that?!" Kent yelled in shock.

"The captain's devil fruit," Kyousuke and Eren answered.

"The captain's… I thought he was a logia type?!" Kent yelled out in frustration. "How long have you two known!?"

"Whole time," Eren answered.

"I found out after Little E here ran off and I told you to go after him," Kyousuke shrugged like it was no big deal. "I just haven't seen him transform into his demon form is all."

"That's not Levi's full transformation," Eren told them. "That's his hybrid form. When he does a half transformation."

"How can you tell kid?" Kyousuke asked.

"One full horn and one half verses two full horns that are like super pointy and sharp."

"Oh, well that's pretty easy to tell the difference then."

"Plus, Levi still looks human. In his full demon form, he doesn't really look human. He looks like a demon. Why else do you think they call my brother the 'Ice Demon'? Because he is literally one."

Oh yes, because that's a wonderful description of what a demon looks like, 'looks like a demon'.

"So what the name of Levi's devil fruit?" Kent asked.

"It's..."

Levi flew up at Ryu. He was sure in his hybrid form that he was stronger than Ryu. But faster… Levi wasn't sure, his hybrid form was pretty much faster than most humans and animals, but the hybrid form was slower moving than his full transformation and just using the ice power side of his fruit. So it wouldn't surprise the 17 year old if Ryu was faster in his transformation compared to Levi's hybrid form. He might have to go full transformation depending on how things go, but the main time Levi goes full transformation or hell, half transform is when he is either really pissed off beyond belief and kills someone in a murderous fit of pure rage, or when he is scaring people. Hence part of the reason why and how he heard the epithet Ice Demon Levi.

Levi also isn't use to using his forms, since he doesn't normally use them. Preferring and finding it easier to fight just using his ice powers, probably why he loses control of his powers in time of great stress or when he snapped for a moment with what Eren said about Henry's death being his fault. He only uses his different forms when he really needs too, which is very rare for him to do.

Levi put his left hand out, a scythe appeared in it. Gripping it with both hands, he swung it at Ryu who easily flew out of the way as Levi did a few flips then crashed landed. Did forget to mention that he hasn't really tried or done flying in his forms either? Yeah… Ryu was going to be a hell of a better at this than he was right now. It was a really stupid to challenge a dragon to an aerial battle. Levi shook his head as he got up and dusted himself then sighed. He just looked like an idiot then, didn't he?

Levi changed scythe into a bow and pointed it at Ryu as several ice arrows appeared on the bow. Levi let the arrows fly right at Ryu as he just changed the weapon yet again, he might have to go through every single weapon he knows and has been trained in. Levi next threw throwing knives as Ryu dodged the arrows. Levi held his right hand out as a spear appeared and he launched it right at Ryu while he destroyed the throwing knives with a flick of his tail in front of him. What other weapons can Levi use that he can throw at the dragon?

Levi threw several axes next. Throwing stars after that. A couple of javelins. Some balls of ices. Sai blades. A few swords and shields. Levi panted slightly, damn this stupid hotter than normal weather. It was making his body work harder than normal to keep itself cool and to use his ice attacks. Especially when making the ice weapons since it uses both the moisture in the air and making solid ice pretty much out of thin air.

Ryu panted slightly as well, does Levi have any idea how annoying it is trying to dodge all of those weapons?! Especially since he just keeps throwing them right after each other, and roughly into the the point where Ryu was flying to too. It was really tiring! He was sure more than a few hit him, some pierced his hide, it having taken too much abuse. He was bleeding, that much he knew. Ryu just hoped that it wasn't too bad, or he could be in big trouble. Since he was already in trouble with Levi and his powers. Just who the hell trained Levi!?

Levi made a bow staff and flew at Ryu again, he swung the staff into the younger's stomach. It easily broke against him but they both knew that he had some damage. How much or what kind though, neither were too sure.

"Give up yet brat?" Levi asked Ryu. Levi was trying his hardest to not show that he was getting tired.

"Ha, I am barely breaking a sweat," Ryu answered, not wanting to back down. Both him and his dragon side were stubborn. That was a lie, Ryu was getting very tired and he was sure if he was in his normal human for that he would be sweating all over. But Ryu wasn't going to admit that. Zero wouldn't allow him to either, something about dragon's pride.

Levi made another scythe appear in his hands. "Fine, have it your way then kid!" Swinging it at him with full power behind it. Ryu put his wings up and defended himself, damn it, he was going to have bruises when he turned back to his human form. Just what the hell is this fucking ice made from?! Steel!? Diamond!? Sea-stone!? It was fucking hard as hell! Even if the ice weapons break on his scales and his scales take most of the blow, it still hurts!

 _Ryu, you're injured. Let me take over_ , Zero's voice said to him. _I'll defeat the brat._

I'm fine Zero, Ryu told him.

 _No you're not_ , Zero told his young hatchling. _You don't take this much damage normally. Whoever this Levi person is, he is strong. Let me fight him. I'll teach him a lesson._

 _I have this Zero, it's fine!_

 _It's not fine Ryumi! You are injured and that demon kissed you! Let me fight him and kick his ass already!_

 _I have the situation handled!_

 _Do not lie to me! You do not have this handled! I refuse to lose you hatchling!_

 _I'm fine Zero! You won't lose me! Levi won't actually kill me!_

 _What makes you so sure!?_

 _Eren would have step in by now, like he tried to back at the tavern if his older brother was really trying to kill me still._

 _That still doesn't change the fact that you are having difficulty flying right now!_

 _I'm fine!_

 _No you're not! That is it! I am taking over like it or not!_ Zero tells Ryu as he takes another hard hit.

 _Wait Zer-_ Ryu is forced from his body and is now flying transparently beside Zero/his body. _Zero you asshole! Listen to me!_

Zero ignored Ryu as he focused his attention on Levi. "How dare you hurt my hatching."

Levi looked confused when a different sounding voice came from Ryu's body and then he noitcied that Ryu looked different as well. Instead of his tri-coloured hair, it was only black and instead of his heterochromic eyes they were blue. What was going? Who was this?

"And you are?" Levi asked the older sounding man who seemed to be in control of Ryu's body.

"Zero," Zero answered.

 _Give me back my body damn it Zero_! Ryu shouted at him.

Kent and Kyousuke looked confused with what was going on. Zero? Who's that? What was going on? What were Ryu and Levi talking about? Wait, why did Ryu suddenly look different?

Eren looked at the ghost shape next to Ryu/was now Ryu. The eight-year-old had no idea what was going on, but, he did know that whatever the strange ghost thing that has been following Ryu around was in control of his body and Ryu was not. That was probably not a good thing. Eren needs to make sure he asks the tri-coloured haired teen about it later. Eren didn't ask him before because he thought he might have been seeing things, now though, Eren was pretty sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Well, I'm Levi," Levi said to Zero as he walked over to him carefully. "And the whole point of a fight is to get hurt."

"Is Levi a masochist?" Kyousuke commented.

"A what…?" Kent asked Kyousuke. Eren seemed to have the same look on his face as Kent, neither of them being heard the word 'masochist' before.

"A masochist is someone who enjoys pain more or less," Kyousuke explain simply and leaving saying certain things out with Eren nearby.

"When do people not get hurt in fights?" Levi asked seriously.

"That is beside the point, demon," Zero told Levi. "The point is that you hurt and kissed my hatchling and for that, you are going to pay."

"Bring it old man," Levi smirked.

"Don't blame me if you get hurt," Zero said as he took off and hit Levi in the face.

 _Zero!_ Ryu whined as he stomped his foot on the ground. _It's my fight! Give me back my body! Don't go stealing my fights! And don't hurt Levi!_

 _You are acting like a child,_ Zero told Ryu. _And he is right, this is a fight. People are bound to get hurt._

 _We were just play fighting!_ Ryu yelled at Zero. _We weren't going to hurt each other that badly! Come on! This is one of the best fights I have had in a long time! You can't take this away from me!_ You just can't! Ryu didn't want Zero to hurt Levi. There was a difference in Ryu and Levi mocking around and Zero about to turn this into a real life and death battle.

 _Is it that I can't take the fight away from you, or your worried that your mate is going to die on you?_ Zero teased Ryu a little. He has not known the boy to be so protective or worried about him fighting someone in his place before.

Ryu was burning brightly from the comment of 'mate'. Ryu hadn't seen or thought of Levi as his 'mate', until just then. Why did Zero have to say that!?

 _Shut up!_ Ryu whined. _Just give me back my body!_

Levi rubbed the side of his face. That really fucking hurt damn it. Levi sighed, he was going to have do a full transformation after all, even though he really didn't want to. Ice grew over Levi's body as he got taller, the half horn turned into a full horn and his muscles and wings grew bigger as well. He no longer really looked human, he truly looked like a demon right now. Levi grew icy claws and his blue eyes went pure red. Instead of skin, he seems to have some kind of blue fur and his teeth grew sharp, almost like a shark's or even dragon's.

Eren shivered at the sighted of his brother's full demon form as he hid behind Kyousuke and Kent. He didn't like his brother's full transformation, it was scary and creepy. The temperature was dropping rapidly as well, as the grass field and flowers were icing over. A light mist like snow was also falling. Eren was glad he had his older brother's jacket right now, it was cold and the jacket was keeping him warm. Kent was shivering badly, he did not like the cold. Probably because of his fishman blood and it was freezing right now. Kyousuke was cold, it seriously got really cold. Like, damn, it was the demon was trying to freeze hell over or something?!

Ryu had forced control from Zero while he was distracted. He wished he hadn't. He shivered badly. It felt like his inner fire was freezing over. Just by Levi entering his full demon form, it was freezing over his inner flame. He wasn't strong enough yet to stop it. His inner flame wasn't bright enough, the stronger he got the brighter his inner flame, if Levi didn't turn back the redhead was going to die. Ryu wrapped his wings around himself, to try and keep himself warm as he was shivering. Ryu wasn't strong enough, he changed back to his human form without meaning too as he was shivering. He felt like he was going to freeze to death. He fell to the ground.

 _ **Ryu!**_ Ryu couldn't register who was calling his name. They sounded worried.

"Levi-nii! Stop!" Eren shouted. His legs were shaking, since his legs were cold with him wearing shorts instead of long pants.

Levi turned back to his human form when he noticed Ryu had changed back and was laying face down, unable to keep himself up. "Ryu!" Levi shouted as he ran over to the younger teen. He was no longer mad or angry at Ryu, since he had enjoyed their fight. It was one of the best fights that Levi has had in awhile. Now he was worried about the younger teen

 _Your inner flame is frozen! Damn it, they don't know how to fix it._ Zero looked beyond worried.

"Ryu!" Eren shouted as he, Kent and Kyousuke all ran over to him.

"Captain, what the hell did you do?" Kyousuke asked as Levi was looking Ryu over.

"I don't know! I went full demon and he collapsed!" Levi told his crew. Levi didn't understand what was going, sure, he knew his full demon form was powerful and strong and it kind of freezes things and people, but he has never seen anything like this happen before.

"Mr Spirit!" Eren said talking to Zero as he took Levi's jacket off himself and put it over Ryu since he was felt cold to the bone when one touched him. "Do you know what we should do to help Ryu?"

 _We need sea-stone_ , Zero told Eren. _Take Ryu to Kyle, he knows what to do._

"Maybe we should try true love's kiss," Kyousuke grinned partly. To tease Levi and trying to cover up his feelings over not knowing what to do.

Levi looked at Kyousuke like he was some kind of idiot. "What the hell are you talking about? One- true love's kiss is something only in fairytales. And two- I do not see why or how any of us kissing Ryu is going to help him get warm."

"Oh you will be surprised what a kiss can do," Kyousuke grinned.

"I'm just glad that it stopped snowing and isn't cold anymore," Kent muttered. "It was too freaking cold before."

Levi picked Ryu up easily, though, he had a little bit of hard time holding him properly since they were so similar in height. "Let's just bring him back to town! Someone there will surely know what to do."

"Zero says that Kyle knows how to help Ryu," Eren told his older brother.

"Whose Zero?" Kent whispered to Kyousuke.

"Not sure..." Kyousuke answered. He was just as confused as Kent on the matter.

"Right," Levi nodded to Eren as he held Ryu close to his body, hoping the body heat will help the younger out a little. "Let's go." Levi took off running with Ryu in his arms with Eren, Kent and Kyousuke right behind him. They needed to get Ryu to Kyle, before it was too late. "Hang on Ryu," Levi said to him gently, "We're going to get you help."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere… 

"So let's try that again, where's my little brother?" a female stepped on one of the black luckier pirates croch.

"We don't know lady!" the man whined. Just who the hell was this chick?!

"Please, miss, we can't help you," Aaron told the female who had stormed their ship with another person who hadn't really said much as they just stood there. Just who the hell is she? Why does she look like a genderbend and older version of Eren? Why she is looking for Eren? Why is she calling Eren her brother? What the hell is going on right now?

"Do not lie to me!" the female snapped. "My friend saw you with my little brother!" Pointing to the person with her. "Now tell me where he is!"

"Lady, you don't understand," Thomas said speaking up. "The guy your 'brother' is with will kill us without a second thought if we talked. Especially after that funny sounding suited man-"

The teenager grabbed him by the throat. "What funny sounding suited man?"

"You know, tall, kind of good-looking, in mid-thirties or early forties, wearing some kind of butler outfit," Thomas answered, worried about what she was going to do to his throat. "Reddish brown hair and dark coloured eyes. Kind of has a weird accent like yours, only thicker and-"

"Kurt," the person with the female growled. " _Je savais que je l'ai vu ma femme_."

"Damn asshole," the female muttered. " _J'aurais dû savoir qu'il allait chercher aussi Erene._ Rhys, we are not leaving till they talk."

"Of course, my lady," Rhys nodded.

"Now boys," the female said as she turned to them. A look of fury and murder in her eyes. "Tell me where my little brother is, or you won't be living long enough to regret not telling me."

Why did that threat sound familiar to the Black Luckier Pirates?

* * *

 **Zero: 22 favs**

 **Ryu** **: 25 follows**

 **Kyle: 63 reviews**

 **Sheaon13: over 1, 710 views.**

 **okay guys, Zero will be kind of explained as things go on. but if you want a proper explanation on it, I can try and do a explanation on him next chapter. well, I will get Sheaon13 to explain it. Zero and Ryu are her characters after all.**

 **Sheaon13: I am?**

 **yep. but only if the fans want an explanation on Zero. anyway, see you all in about 2 weeks for the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, laters!**

Translates- 

_Je savais que je l'ai vu ma femme-_ I knew I saw him my lady

 _J'aurais dû savoir qu'il allait chercher aussi Erene_ \- I should have known he would be looking for Erene as well


	11. Chapter 9

**and we're back with another chapter minna!**

 **Levi: let's do the reviews!**

 **The Gaming Geek Gina- **

**thank you. it was a good chapter with a good fight and the kiss was hilarious.**

 **Kyousuke: the kiss doesn't outshine Levi losing control of his powers?**

 **Kent: or his piano playing?**

 **Levi: good.**

 **Kent: captain, I don't think that is good.**

 **Eren: the fight was epic, wasn't it?**

 **Ryu: it was. the best fight I have had in ages.**

 **Eren: Fire Dragon verses Ice Demon! we need to have another one!**

 **Levi: another fight is needed, but I think another Fire Dragon and Ice Demon fight isn't needed. at least not for a little while anyway.**

 **Ryu: agreed.**

 **we'll see. is the mysterious chick a good guy or a bad guy? well, you'll have to keep reading and find out. now, on to the next review!**

 **WhitewolfLune- **

**you're all good. I hope you like this chapter. it's an interesting one. things are getting interesting and yes, Ryu is a descendant of Luffy, which is cool.**

 **Ryu: I guess it is, but being able to transform into a dragon is cooler.**

 **Kent: the fight was really cool.**

 **Kyousuke: the captain's demon form was awesome.**

 **Kent and Eren: but cold and scary.**

 **Kyousuke *laughing*: that it was!**

 **here is an update. i hope you like the chapter and it should be interesting to see who the mysterious woman is who is looking for Eren.**

 **Levi: thanks to Sheaon13 who is helping and is now the co-writer of the story and is helping phoenix write.**

 **Eren: we hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

 **Ryu: here is the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Pain

Back in town...

As the group got back to home, it almost dark. The sun already half set. They needed to find and get to Ryu's house right away.

"Where from here Eren?" Kyousuke asked the kid as they were running down the street to get to Ryu's house where his father Kyle was meant to be.

"Um..." Eren looked around. He was being carried and they were slower than what they are now when he went to Ryu's house. Plus, he has only been there once. He didn't fully remember the way since he had been crying on and off most of the way.

 _I can guide you there_ , Zero stated.

"Okay! Thanks Zero, we'll follow you then!" Eren nodded.

"Who are you talking to?" Kent asked as they were running.

"To Zero," Eren answered. "He's Ryu's teacher and friend and kind like another father for him."

"The guy that punched me?" Levi asked as they were running.

"Ah-huh," Eren nodded. "He's kind of like a spirit. I think it's like with Skye and other kluabberman of ships. I can help you guys see him if you want?"

"It's fine Eren," Levi shook his head. He wasn't about to comment that he could already see Zero fine himself. They just needed to work on getting Ryu to Kyle right now. "I trust you little brother. Just lead the way."

 _It might make it easier on the other two if you did. Besides I know for a fact Ryu is joining you so making me visible would help in the long run. Wherever Ryu goes, I do as well,_ Zero stated.

"Zero says it's easier for me to make him visible to everyone now," Eren told his older brother. "Since he's knows for a fact that Ryu is going to join us so having the others see him will be helpful in the long run."

Levi sighed. He could hear Zero fine too. "I know Eren, I can hear and see him fine."

Eren stopped which made everyone else. "You can…?" The kid seemed to be in shock over the comment made by his older brother.

"Can we talk about this later? We're trying to save Ryu, remember?" Levi told his brother not wanting to talk about this right now. He can't exactly explain something he doesn't fully know or understand himself either. Levi just can. Since Eren had touched Levi's main 'destiny string' back when they had first met, weird things have been happening and going on with Levi. He just ignores them, it's probably just a side effect or something. At least that's what Levi thinks and concluded anywhere.

"Fine, but we are talking about this later Levi," Eren told his brother in a serious voice.

Kyousuke was snickering as Kent was trying his hardest not too. Right now, it was like Eren's and Levi's roles were reversed. Who knew the little cabin could be and get serious?

"Where's a damn piano when you need one..." Levi muttered to himself looking rather irritated with Kyousuke. "Fine Eren, we'll talk about it later." More like, Levi is not going to ever let Eren bring the subject up again so he doesn't have to talk or try to explain it. He did not want to have to try and explain something he didn't know himself. It was going to be too much of a hassle. "Just lead the way. We can make the others see Zero when we get to the house."

"Okay Levi," Eren nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Tell me where he is!" the brown haired female shouted. The man in the hood just stood next to her holding on Aaron, since he was their captain.

"We can't tell you since we don't know!" Aaron shouted at her. She just cut one of the crew member's arm off. Alex was holding onto the arm he was bleeding from, the one she had cut off, as he was screaming in pain. Wind was whirling around her dangerously, getting worse and worse as they kept lying. "Alex! You fucking bitch! You leave my crew alone!"

"You keep lying! I will kill him next. Don't test me. I'm not asking for an exact destination I am just asking for a general location"

"You're just as bad as that damn Ice Demon!" Thomas yelled at the girl.

"TOM SHUT UP!" Aaron ordered as he struggled against Rhys. But the short scrawny man was a hell of a lot stronger than he seemed. Damn, how the hell were they were getting their asses handed to them by a girl and her bodyguard? This was just as bad as when Levi almost took them all out by himself. It didn't help that she seemed hell of a lot stronger than Levi. She seemed to be holding back. "Simon! Stop that bleeding!"

"Tell me where my little brother went," the teen blocked all attempts to get to Alex with a shield of wind. Anyone that tried got cut by said shield of wind.

"They were headed towards Fuji," Aaron told her as he glared at her. "But due to the lack of the navigation skills on the Sky Raider Pirates' captain Levi and his stubbornness, I couldn't say that's where they'll end up. They could end up anywhere."

A lot of the crew snickered and voiced their agreement. After all, that's how they met the kid a few times before their old captain thought it would be a good idea to force the kid to join them. Taking Eren as a bargaining chip, which almost got the kid killed since his brother was more stubborn then they all thought, Eren too. The two of them are stubborn as a bull.

"Where are they at?" Rhys asked the girl, knowing she could now pinpoint them.

"How am I meant to know that?!" Aaron snapped, thinking Rhys was talking to him. "We're not exactly on friendly terms!"

"I don't know the town name or island name," the girl answered. Since she wasn't from here, she didn't know all of the names of all of the islands and their towns. "But I know it's not Fuji. It's close to here, though. About a day sail time, without the help of my wind. With the help of my wind we can get there by nightfall."

"That would make it one of the Alexia Islands," Aaron commented without meaning to. Aaron knew these waters better than most, he has been sailing them for most of his life after all. He didn't know all of the towns and cities names, but he knew every single island. This thought prompted his thoughts to turn towards his older brother. He wondered how his brother was…

"Then we should leave at once my lady," Rhys said to her. But he looked at Aaron before he finished. "Was there someone like me with them?"

That was an odd question…

"What do you mean, 'like you'?" Aaron asked giving the man a funny look.

"A _Chasseurs Gris_ ," Rhys answered.

"A what? Chase-use Grill? What the hell is that?" Aaron asked.

Rhys sighed. " _Chasseurs Gris_. Not Chase-use Grill you twit," Rhys told the Black Luckier Captain. "It means Grey Hunter in your language."

"Okay, what the hell is a Grey Hunter? And why would the Sky Raiders have one of you?" Aaron inquired.

"I don't see any familiar strings, Rhys. And I know all the _Chasseurs Gris_ strings" the girl stated.

"Damn it..." Rhys cursed. "Maybe Oliver died after all then..."

"Strings?" Aaron said slowly. "As in 'destiny strings'?"

"That thing that Eren blabbed on about when he was with us?" Tom commented as well.

"Yes, all of my family can see destiny strings," the brunette teen girl responded.

"Just who the hell are you?" Aaron asked.

"Who my lady is, is none of your business," Rhys told Aaron. "Let's go my lady. We need to catch up and get the young master back."

"It's just a name Rhys, they can't do much with it that most of the world doesn't already know," she told her bodyguard, then she turned to Aaron to answer his question. "My name is Sarah Sheaon Destin. Better know as Checkmate, at least on my bounty poster. They never got my actual name."

Destin…? Aaron never heard that name before... Sarah Sheaon Destin… He has never heard of that name… Sarah… well, that's a fairly common name in all honesty, so that didn't count. But Checkmate… he has heard that name before as he paled. That was a pirate who was said to be worth up to 250,000,000 Belli, if not more so. What the fuck was a famous pirate from the Grandline doing here?! She said she was looking for her brother… he felt bad for Levi now.

Okay, Aaron takes back what he thought about her before. Levi doesn't scare him as much as this chick does. Levi might be worse than facing your worst nightmare a hundred times but she was as bad as facing ten Levis at once. Why do all of the scary people keep appearing in front of them!? What god did they offend?! This isn't fair or funny anymore!

* * *

Ryu's house...

Kyle looked at the clock. He had expected Ryu home by now. Where was he? Sure, he knew that the kid was in a fight, but shouldn't it have ended by now?

The door was kicked in as Levi came in carrying Ryu. The teen was out cold. He also looked bad.

"This the right place Eren?" Levi asked his brother.

"Yeah!" Eren nodded. "Kyle! Ryu is hurt and we don't know what to do to make him better!"

 _Let Kyle know Ryu's core is frozen,_ Zero stated.

"Zero says Ryu's core is frozen… what does that mean…?" Eren asked with his head tilted to the side having no idea what that meant.

"Shit, I need someone who doesn't have devil fruit to get me the sea stone. I'll show you where it's at," Kyle said.

"I'll do it," Kent volunteered. "Where is is?"

"Where do you want me to put Ryu?" Levi asked Kyle.

"Put him down on the couch," Kyle told Levi.

Levi nodded his head and headed over to the couch.

"I'm pretty sure that Ryu is fine in my captain's arms," Kyousuke said, trying to tease Levi. "And you don't mind, do you captain?"

"Kyousuke, shut up!" Levi told him. "We don't have time for your stupid jokes."

"I don't give a damn if he's fine in his arms. Ryu needs to lay down for this to work. Come with me now, I don't know how much time Ryu has left," Kyle rushes toward the bathroom, looking in the cabinets for the metal box that held the sea-stone. Kent followed Kyle.

"It was an accident," Kent told Kyle. "The captain didn't meant to do it..."

Levi put Ryu down on the couch. Guilt was eating away at him, he didn't mean to do this. Okay, sure, he had said he wanted to kill to Ryu, but he didn't actually mean it. He had just said it in the heat of the moment. At least, that's how the pirate captain feels now anyway.

 _Please be alright Hatchling. My precious hatchling, my son,_ Zero whispered, moving hair out of one of Ryu's eyes.

Levi put his hand over Ryu's heart and closed his eyes.

"Um… Captain, what are you doing?" Kyousuke asked him.

"Stopping the ice from reaching his heart, what else?" Levi answered as he kept his eyes closed.

"You can do that?" Eren asked his big brother.

"I don't know… but I'll try..." Levi answered truthfully. It worked last time with Eren back when he had lost control of his powers last year, he just needed to do it again.

 _It doesn't work like that with Ryu. But you can keep the ice from freezing his core farther. If it completely freezes his core he's dead. I'll guide your hand to his core. It's near his stomach area. You'll have to just feel for his flame,_ Zero stated, placing his hand atop of Levi's and guiding it to where Ryu's core was located.

"You sure you can do this?" Kyousuke asked Levi.

"If I don't at least try then Ryu's as good as dead anyway," Levi glared over his shoulder at Kyousuke. "So yes, I'm sure I have to do this and can do it." Levi closed his eyes and just concentrated on keeping the warmth he could feel alive.

 _One more thing about his core you might notice that it's alive. It's basically Ryu himself. Only its his innocence and mischief. After this you may be connected to where you can feel when he's in distress and tell where he is at a given moment. That's why connecting to the core is only done by a mate. So you have to understand how bad the situation is_ , Zero stated.

"What…?" Levi said not opening his eyes. He was focusing and whatever Zero said just then made no sense to him.

"What's a mate…?" Eren asked Zero as he made it so that Zero was visible. Zero had pitch black hair, blue eyes that literally glowed, and fangs sticking out of his mouth. He looked to be in his mid twenties, early thirties and was Kyousuke's height. He also had a black mustache that looked like one would have in those old westerns. He wore a red and white checkered long sleeve t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, light blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Holy..." Kyosuke said not expecting that at all.

 _A mate is basically a married couple or boyfriend or girlfriend to humans. Only for animals mate's are permanent,_ Zero answered.

"Why can only mates connect to cores…?" Eren asked innocently. "Who is Ryu's mate?"

 _It's very personal thing and the mates can tell if one another is in danger and where they are at a given moment. They also go through all of each other's memories in a matter of seconds. Ryu doesn't have a mate,_ Zero answered.

"That's kind cool!" Eren grinned. Not fully understanding it all. Well, he is 8 years old after all. "How does it work?"

Levi just kept his eyes closed as he was trying to block out everyone's voices out so he could keep concentrate on keeping Ryu's 'core' alive. The 'core' latched onto Levi and memories forced it's way into his mind. The same was happening for Ryu. Not that Levi really noticed it because he was concentrating so hard.

* * *

Over a year ago...

Levi struggled against the pirates and the sea-stone he was in. He wasn't going to let them just do whatever they wanted! He wasn't going to let them hurt the townspeople or Henry!

"Let me go!" Levi shouted as broke one of their noses. "I'm going to kick your asses! I won't let you hurt Uncle Henry!"

One of the pirates hit Levi while another kicked him. Levi didn't scream out as he held it in. He wasn't going to give them that kind of satisfaction. Levi just glared up at him.

"Stop being brave you stupid boy!" one of the pirates shouted at him.

"Go to hell!" Levi growled.

"You know kid, your devil fruit seems interesting," the captain of the crew said. "Mind telling me what it is?"

Levi growled, not answering the question. He wasn't going to give them anything.

"Levi!" Henry's voice yelled.

"Uncle Henry!" Levi reacted when he heard his uncle's voice.

"Ah, the famous Henry Ryder," the captain said as he put his foot on Levi's neck. "I was wondering when you going to show up."

"Leave the kid alone!" Henry told the pirates. "It's me you want. So let my godson go."

"Henry..." Levi said softly as he was having a hard time breathing with the man's foot on his neck.

"I can't do that **Blackbird** ," the pirate captain said as pushed his foot down onto the teen's neck more. "You see, your little godson here had the nerve to stand up against us. Then he went and hurt some of my men. That's a big no-no." Adding more pressure to Levi's neck, who face started to turn blue, since he couldn't breathe. Levi tried to move his hands to get them to get this man's foot off his neck, but he couldn't move his hands with them being chained behind him in sea stone cuffs. "So he needs to be taught a lesson."

Levi's struggling slowly started to die as he lost more air.

"Stop it! He's just a kid!" Henry begged. "Look, I'm here! Take me in his place!"

 _'Uncle Henry…'_ Levi thought to himself as he was losing air.

"You're willing to take the kid's place?" the man grinned.

"Yes," Henry answered, he would do whatever he would have to protect Levi, and Eren too. "Please, just stop hurting him."

"Alrighty then," he smiled as he removed his boot from Levi's throat who coughed and was panting heavily as air filled his lungs once more. "Cuff him and get the kid to his feet."

Several men surrounded Henry who didn't resist as they roughly grabbed him and put sea-stone cuffs on him.

"Oh how I have been waiting for this day," the pirate captain said all gleefully. "The day where I could end Henry Ryder, one of the twin Blackbirds."

Levi struggled more as he was dragged to his feet. He didn't trust this man or his crew, not one little bit. The pirate captain grabbed Levi by his hair and dragged him over to Henry, pushing the teen down onto his knees.

"You have a pretty boy," the pirate captain smirked. "He would fetch a pretty penny on the slave market."

"Don't you dare touch him! And don't even think about selling him!" Henry growled. "We had a deal! Me for him."

"True that, true that," the captain nodded, "but deals can be broken. And I'm sure he will be fun to break in as well."

A heavy presence of Haki was felt. "Even try it and I will end you right here and now," Henry told him.

"I still owe you a punishment boy," the man said as he roughly put his foot on Levi's back and pushed the teen down onto the ground. "From actually managing to punch me earlier. Now… what to do as punishment for that? How about making you watch as I kill your Uncle Henry."

"Don't touch him!" Levi shouted as he struggled against the cuffs and under the man's foot.

"And for your punishment Henry, for actually being dumb enough to think I would make a deal and stick with it, hmm…" the pirate captain said thinking about it. "I'll sell your precious little godson into slavery and burn this place to the ground and I'll make the kid watch as I kill everyone person here."

"The people here have nothing to do with this! You leave them out of it!" Henry shouted as he went to hit the pirate captain but got held onto, and held in place by some of the pirate crew.

"Oh Henry, poor foolish Henry," the pirate captain laughed as he shook his head. "They lied to me about you being here. They are very much involved in this and their punishment is that they're all going to lose their lives for lying to me."

 _'It hurts, where am I?'_ A transparent Ryu spoke as he looked around the memory. There was pressure on his back. It hurt, very badly. Why was he expiring pain that...was that Levi?

"Stay away from the town and it's people!" Levi yelled.

 _'Levi? What's going on?_ ' Ryu asked the black haired male that clearly couldn't hear him. _'Did he connect to my… that would make sense. But why?_ '

"What do you think you are kid, a hero?" the man laughed as he just pushed his foot into Levi's back more. Ryu bit his tongue to hold back the cry of pain that threatened to slip out as the pirate did that to Levi. Levi really experienced this when he was younger? How old is Levi here? 15? 16? "You're just a kid."

"I'm not a hero! I'm a pirate!" Levi glared at the man, refusing to show that he was in pain. "And I'm going to find the one piece and be the next pirate king! My name is Raiville D. Levi, Captain of the Sky Raider Pirates and you better remember it!"

The pirates all just cracked up laughing. Finding what the kid said too funny.

"Kid, you're not a pirate!" they laughed. "You're just kid that can't do anything! There's no such thing as the One Piece, it's an old wives tale. So the only thing you will be the king of, is the King of Losers."

 _'He can do something! He'll kick your asses the moment he gets out! And He will become the pirate king! So don't mock his dream! I'll even help him achieve it!_ ' Ryu found himself saying. Not like it mattered. No-one here could hear him.

"Don't talk to my godson like that!" Henry snarled. "He will be the next Pirate King! Just you wait and see!"

"You know Henry, you are truly boring me," the pirate captain told him as he walked over him. "At first, I was going to let you live a little bit long and watch as we slaughter the town but I've changed my mind. I am going to end you now." The end of a sword was sticking out of Henry's chest as the pirate captain bending down to Henry's level to do the deed.

Henry looked at Levi. "I love you kiddo. You and Eren both."

"NO! UNCLE HENRY!" Levi screamed loudly as he struggled more.

"Good-bye, Blackbird," the pirate smirked as he pulled the sword out.

Henry's body feel to the side after the captain pulled the sword out. All Levi could do was see red. All he felt was coldness and anger. He screamed off the lungs as the sea-stone suddenly started to get covered in ice and the temperature around them easily dropped more than half, going down to one-fifth of what it was. What hell was going on?!

Rage. Anger. Coldness. That was all Ryu could feel like right now and it was like his powers were going insane because of it. Though, Ryu knew it wasn't his powers, it was Levi's that were going insane.

"Get a barrel of sea-water, now!" the captain ordered. It seems they were going need one. Whatever the hell this kid's fruit is, it's fucking powerful, as the pirate captain has never seen anyone able to do this kind of thing with devil fruit powers. Especially with fucking sea-stone on them.

The crew quickly brought said barrel as the temperature got worse and worse. The captain grabbed Levi by the back of his shirt and put him in the sea water filled barrel. There seems there is going to be a change in plans. The captain put Levi's head under the water, the teen struggled but it was useless as his head was held under the sea water in the barrel, as his head was under the water in place. Ryu grabbed his throat, he couldn't breath. The pirate held Levi's head there until the struggling had pretty much died down and the weather started warming up again. Then he pulled Levi up from under the water and out of the barrel.

It felt like he had swallowed half of the sea as Levi was coughing up water from his lungs. Ryu was on his knees dry coughing, that wasn't fun at all. He can only imagine what Levi thought and felt.

"Change in plans kid," he grinned as he grabbed Levi's hair roughly. "It's seems your furit is powerful, very powerful. So you're going to be joining my crew."

"Fuck… Off..." Levi panted. "Never… never going to happen..."

 _'Couldn't agree more,_ ' Ryu panted as well, hating this guy with a passion at the moment. He hoped Levi ended up murdering the bastard.

"Oh, that's cute," the pirate smirked as he kept hold of Levi's hair. "You think you get a choice. You don't kid."

Levi spat in the guy's face. Making the man rather annoyed. "Fine, you can stay in barrel for a few days as you realise you have no choice but to join us. Stay in there and watch as we murder every single man, woman and child on this small town and on this small island. Be the only survivor. Start with the children first men. And and start with the kid you idiots let get away!"

 _'Bastard, acts like those marines. Acts like them when they murdered my village_ ,' Ryu may or may not hold a grudge against all marines for that.

 _'Eren…_ ' Levi thought depressedly. _'Please be safe. Please don't be near in the town_.'

 _'I wish you could hear me say Eren will be safe Levi. He ends up alright, otherwise he wouldn't be here today. I wish you could hear me say that,'_ Ryu sighed.

"Yes sir!" the pirates nodded as they walked off to town, a few of them putting Levi back in the barrel and carried it to town, to make him watch it as they murdered the whole small town. Ryu's body felt heavy as Levi was placed in the barrel. He had never experienced sea stone before, even when it was brought into the house as a just in case then. There was never a need to after all. He didn't like the feeling. He also never experienced as much pain as he had today.

* * *

A day later…

Levi was crying silent and invisible tears, he wasn't going to cry these assholes. He wasn't going to let them know the pain he felt as he was forced to watch everyone he had known since he was 9 murdered before his eyes, losing everyone but Eren. Keeping a poker face was all he could do. He was glad that Eren wasn't among them. That meant that Eren was somewhere safe where the bastards couldn't get him.

"We'll be back in two weeks," the captain told his people who were staying behind. "Find that boy and kill him." Levi knew they were talking Eren, he glared at them. "And start breaking in our new crew mate. I want him broken, his former self shattered. He will join us, like it or not." Ryu bristled with anger at the captain. What the hell did they… what the hell were they were planning on doing to Levi?

"Fuck you!" Levi glared. "I won't break that easily and I am never going to join! A captain doesn't sail under another captain! And you are a murderous prick! I am never going to join you!"

"Murder the brunet slowly, take your time with him," the man smirked, as he could tell he was getting a reaction from it. "Have as much fun with child as you want."

"FUCK YOU! STAY AWAY FROM EREN!" Levi roared.

"And make sure you burn the scarf. That should help with breaking someone who seems to think he is so tough." It was easy to tell that the kid who they haven't found yet meant a lot to the brat. "I can't wait to meet you, Lev."

Levi death glared the man. "Don't you ever call me that."

"Oh? Did I have hit a nerve there Lev?" the captain teased- seeming to be having lots of fun teasing and tormenting the teen. "Don't worry, in two weeks. Levi will have no longer exist anymore anyway. So get use to your new name, Lev." The man tilted Levi's chin towards him. "You really do have such a pretty face. I can't wait to have you when I get back." Kissing him. Levi tried moving away, but he couldn't. He was too weak, physically, psychologically, let alone emotionally. He couldn't do anything. Levi was never to going to tell anyone about this. This didn't count. A first kiss was meant to be something special, this wasn't special. This doesn't count. Levi was never going to count this. He wanted to forget about it. This never happened. As far as the teen was concerned, this never happened.

Ryu snarled dangerously that was his kiss. Levi is his. He can't have him.

"Behave yourself my little Lev," the man smirked.

Levi glared at him. "FUCK YOU! I'M NOT YOURS!"

"Oh Lev my boy," he said as gripped tighter on Levi's chin. "I own you now, you just don't realise it yet is all. Like I said before men, make sure he is broken. I want to have fun putting him back together. And don't worry, that's what I plan on doing to you as soon as I get back."

 _'He's mine! You don't own him!_ ' Ryu hissed.

"Right Captain!" they nodded.

"Feel free to break him in for me," the man smirked.

Levi would rather die than let these assholes touch him.

"Of course Captain," one of them nodded.

"See you all in two weeks, especially you may sweet Lev~" he said in a creepy, almost loving voice as he stroked Levi's cheek. "Let's go Ghost Riders!"

"Right captain!" they nodded but the five men who were staying behind.

 _'Don't come Eren. Stay hidden, please. I can't lose you. I might actually break if I lose you too_ ,' Levi begged and thought to himself, holding back tears. One of the five men knocked Levi out as soon as their captain was out of sight.

The next thing that Levi knew, as he was slowly waking. There was a voice. Levi froze, whose voice was that?!

"Levi-nii? You okay?" Eren asked, he sounded like he had been crying.

"Eren..." Levi groaned lightly. "What are you… what are you doing?! You can't be here! You have to go back to the Skye Ryder and hide. They're going to kill you if they find you! I can't lose you! I've already lost too much as it is! I can't lose you too!"

"You won't lose me," Eren smiled as he was trying to push the barrel over. "And I feel the same way. I won't lose you either. You're my big brother! You're my family! I won't leave you here with these assholes! I won't let them hurt you anymore. Damn it! This is really heavy! You're going a diet when this is over Levi-nii." Eren joked to lighten the mood.

"Are you calling me fat brat?" Levi said with a little bit of humour in his voice.

"No, I'm saying your heavy," Eren grinned cheekily. "And need to go on a diet. Because you're heavy and need to go a diet, doesn't mean you're fat."

"I feel like you're calling me fat you little shit," Levi grinned right now.

Eren managed to push the barrel over with some help from Levi. Eren had a key and was using it on the sea-stone cuffs and was touching it without getting weaker, while standing in a small pool of sea-water.

 _'How?' Ryu seemed really confused._

"We're lucky that weird bracelet still fits you," Levi told Eren as he undid the cuffs then undid the lock on the chains. "We need to make sure to get find out what that stuff is and get more of it. It will be very useful in the future." Levi still sounded and looked weak.

"I think Henry wrote the name down in the log and-" Eren stopped talking as he felt a sharp pain. Blood started going down his mouth and he could tell that he was bleeding. "Le...vi...nii..."

"EREN!" Levi screamed as one of the pirates pulled a knife out from behind the kid. Pushing him to the ground then standing over the kid's body.

 _'EREN!'_ Ryu shouted at the same time as Levi.

The word "no" kept playing over and over and over again in Levi's head, until something finally snapped and he stood up in the sea-water as the temperature dropped dangerously around, trees were freezing over, hell, the beach was covered in ice in an instant. The sea frozen instantly to about 5 miles out from the island.

The pain that Ryu was feeling right now, the pain that Levi was feeling right now. It was ten times worse than the all of the other pain put together. And when Levi snapped, Ryu felt it. It was as if something broke, like the sound of shattering glass and with the pain of slowly dying mixed in. Several other thoughts and memories were playing in Levi's head as well. The murder of his mother, of his older brothers, of his aunt and godmother. The pain of feeling regret from his uncle and grandfather. Then the pains of losing Henry and the slaughter of the small town. None of it was as bad as right now. It all felt like nothing to compared to right now.

Ryu had never realised that Levi had lost so many people close him. That he watched his own father murder his mother before him, which was why he was using his mother's name instead of his birth name with his father's name. It was no wonder why Levi was so protective of Eren, the kid was literally the only person that Levi had left that he not only loved but who loved him. Ryu made a promise then and there to protect Eren no matter what the cost to himself. For Levi, he would make sure Levi always had family. That Levi always had Eren.

Then everything was engulfed in a nothing but white snow.

* * *

Present time...

Ryu opened his eyes as he looked at the blurry figures around him.

"L-Levi, I'm sorry..." Ryu whimpered, barely able to get those words out. They ended up not needing the sea-stone thanks to Levi. He was somehow able to get rid of all the ice around Ryu's core.

"What are you talking about Ryu?" Levi said as he was running hand through Ryu's hair. The older teen was so glad, happy and relieved that the younger had woken up. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I almost froze your core thing. I'm so sorry. I never meant to do that."

"I saw your memories... all of them, I-I know what… you went through… you know all of mine… now... You saw them when you helped my core… Th-Thank you..." Ryu was really tired.

Levi stiffened. He saw… he knew… that was what that… but still...he… he saw and knew… not even Eren knows about...

"Levi-nii? What's wrong?" Eren asked his brother.

Air. Levi needed air. He can't… he can't be here right now. Levi got up and left the room without saying anything. He can't be here. There were reasons why not even Eren knew everything about him. Ryu struggled to his feet, he had to go after him. He wobbled on his feet, looking like he would fall over at any second. He was leaning heavily against the wall next to the couch. Everything was spinning, added on to the still blurry everything.

"Ryu!" Kyle shouted, looking and sounding worried as he went right to the teen's side. "You shouldn't be moving yet."

"Levi had a funny look on his face… he's upset…" Eren commented lightly. He knew that face, it was a rare one, but he knew it. His brother was upset, about ready to break down into tears upset. "But why?"

"I-It's my fault… have to apologize" Ryu tried push Kyle away but he couldn't. He was just so weak.

"Why is it your fault that Levi is upset?" Kent asked Ryu.

"He knows how to be upset?" Kyousuke said in a joking tone in hopes of lightening the mood. It wasn't a good one, but it was the only thing he could think of right now.

"I have to go to my brother," Eren told them as he got up. Levi was there for him when he was upset, so he was going to be there for Levi. "I have to go find him."

"No… I have to… my fault, I need to fix..." Ryu tried to walk forward. He really needed rest, even if the ice was gone now he was still weak. He needed a couple of days to be up to scratch.

"You can't go anywhere in your condition right now Ryumi," Kyle told him sternly and using Ryumi to show that he was serious on the matter.

"P-Please…" Ryu tried take another step.

"I'm sorry Ryu, but no," Kyle told him as he grabbed hold of the teen. "You need to rest. Your core was almost frozen for Maiden Sake! You almost froze to death! I don't know what Levi did to get rid of the ice, but we were lucky. You almost died Ryu, please, for the sake of my sanity. Lay down and rest, you can apologise and talk to Levi after you rest."

 _'You would be dead if he hadn't done that, Ryu!'_ Zero knew that they had gotten to the house too late. If Levi hadn't done whatever he did, he knew Ryu would be dead, despite how much he had tried to convince himself otherwise. Even with the sea-stone.

"What did the captain do exactly…?" Kent asked. He was unsure about Zero, but the others said he was fine so he wasn't going to say anything.

"I don't know if Levi even knows..." Kyousuke commented seriously. He was sure if they asked Levi, he wouldn't answer. The guy avoids answering questions he doesn't have answers to like a plague.

"God damn it Ryu! Don't make me knock you out!" Kyle shouted at him as Ryu struggled against him.

"It's okay Ryu!" Eren smiled. "I'll get Levi and bring him back! My brother just must be feeling overwhelmed and needs a few moments to himself is all." Eren knew that wasn't true, he hasn't seen Levi look that upset since… Eren shook his head, he wasn't going to think about it. The point was, he knew that Levi wouldn't want anyone but Erent to see him the way he was right now. In a state of weakness.

"But... please... it's my fault…" Ryu whimpered pitifully.

"I said no Ryumi," Kyle told him in a stern voice. Ryu struggled against him again, he needed to apologize. He shouldn't have said anything! He shouldn't have accepted Levi's challenge! This wouldn't have happened! It's all his fault!

Kent sighed. He had a feeling he was going to regret this. "I'll take Ryu to see Levi."

"He needs to be resting! Not running around town looking for your captain to apologize for something that's not his fault!" Kyle shouted.

"The captain wouldn't have gone far," Kyousuke told Kyle. Knowing that was why Kent was offering to take Ryu to find and see Levi... other than the fact that he is nice guy. "Eren's here with us after all."

 _'No, he needs rest. Even if it's not that far_ ,' Zero growled the temperature in the room got hotter. He was a dragon and in far more control of his abilities than Ryu so the room was scorching.

"Levi's only outside the room..." Eren confessed- knowing exactly where his brother was thanks to his string. He had known his brother had been there the whole time, listening to everything.

 _'HE'S WHAT?!_ ' Zero was furious, he was just going to let Ryu keep struggling, hurting himself! Just for that jackass!

"Don't be mad at him..." Eren said to Zero with tears in eyes. "He's just really upset for some reason. I don't know why, but..." Eren sighed. It was just easiest for everyone to see what he means then him trying to explain. "Levi freezes and retreats into his head during times like this. Just look, you won't get a reaction from him."

"How… long..." Ryu asked.

"The whole time… he doesn't get far ever… he just crawls up onto a ball and holds onto his head. Blocking out everything and everyone," Eren explained. "Even I can't get Levi to talk or listen when he's that. It was something he has done since before I met him. A habit he can't break."

"No… how long… will he be like…. that…" Ryu rephrased his question, he looked worried and guilt ridden.

"I don't know… it depends on how upset Levi and how long he needs to get his thoughts together, it can last a few minutes to hours," Eren answered honestly. "The longest I have seen it last is two days. That was… that was a bad day… and the reason for it…" Eren looked away from them not wanting to say why. "I normally just sit next to Levi and wait. It's all I can do."

"Can I lay... next to him… please?" Ryu asked, looking pleadingly at Eren.

"Sure, if you want to," Eren nodded, the kid didn't see a reason to say no. "Sorry I didn't say earlier that he was only outside the room… Levi just doesn't like people seeing him this, to see him vulnerable..." Levi doesn't do vulnerable.

"It's fine… this is… all my fault… anyway," Ryu stated, having stopped struggling.

Kyle sighed. "You're not going to listen to me and go to your room to rest are you? You're just going to lay on the hard cold ground instead, aren't you?" Ryu nodded firmly, he wanted to be next to Levi. "Stubborn brat..." he muttered. "Fine. I'll get a mattress for you to lay on then."

"Well obviously when Ryu joins the crew that he is going to be staying in yours and Levi's room then Eren," Kyousuke smirked.

Eren had stars in his eyes as he thought about the idea for a moment. He liked the idea. "He totally should!"

"Kyousuke, you can't go saying those things," Kent told him. "You don't know if Ryu or Levi are fine with it. Don't go giving Eren ideas." Kent was more worried about how Levi was going to react to this more than anything else.

 _'As much as I want to disagree with that statement it might be a good idea. Ryu has constant nightmares. He never stopped, Kyle. Even if he told you he did. He just got good at hiding it. The constant naps he takes aren't laziness, they are him trying to make up for lost sleep_ ,' Zero stated.

Kyle looked at Ryu really unhappy. "Is that true Ryu?" Ryu shifted uncomfortably in his arms, he couldn't deny it, that would be lying and he hated lying to Kyle. So he just avoided questions that he would have to lie about. Kyle knew this, so it was obvious what Ryu's answer was. "Damn it Ryu! Why didn't you tell me!? I told you I don't mind you talking about this!"

"You could… could never stop them… so I stopped mentioning… them… I didn't want to… to worry you..." Ryu replied.

Kyle sighed. "I will always worry about your wellbeing Ryu. You're my son."

"Do you have a piano?" Eren asked suddenly.

 _'Yes, we do,_ ' Zero replied, not sure where this was going.

"What..?" Kyle asked, not understanding the question or why the kid was asking it.

"Why are you asking Eren?" Kent asked the kid, since he wasn't sure why the youngest member of the crew was asking that question. Kyousuke had an idea on why the kid was askig the question.

"Well, normally before Levi has a meltdown and freezes, he tries to find a piano to play that to think instead," Eren explained as best as he could. "Levi does one of three things when he is upset and stressed out like this. He either: one- he takes out those emotions on a person or people. Normally freezing them or scaring them. Two- plays the piano. Or three- freezes up. Levi being this upset and stress and freezing up so closely is really rare though."

 _'That's why I hear a piano playing,'_ Zero commented. _'It's in the next room over. Of course the room also tends to block all but the tiniest sounds out. I can only hear it because dragon's have sensitive hearing._ '

"Why did you ask in the first place kid?" Kyousuke asked.

"I could feel Levi's strings moving suddenly," Eren answered. "Nothing normally gets Levi out of his 'freezing', unless he sees a piano or if there is something dangerous."

"It's nice…" Ryu's eyes started to close.

"Levi's mum taught him to play," Eren smiled. "But she died when he was little." Ryu had fallen asleep.

 _'Amazing, that song, it seemed to have prevented Ryu's nightmares. I tried music before, but this never happened,'_ Zero looked astounded. He had to thank Levi for this. Nightmares had always been a constant of Ryu's life till now.

"How can you tell…?" Kyle asked Zero.

 _'The moment after his eyes close he starts tossing and turning. He's taught himself not to make a sound so tossing and turning is the only clue I have,_ ' Zero responded.

"I wonder if he's playing the song we heard..." Kent said softly. It was the only song that Kent knew that captain knew.

"Maybe, maybe not," Eren told Kent. "The song you and Kyou heard is one that his mum taught him, saying it was a family thing. He knows other songs too. Levi's also not bad at singing at either! I love it when he hums. It always sounds so nice. Plus it reminds me of something when he hums me to sleep. Levi always hums me back to sleep after I have a nightmare."

 _'Do you mind if I ask Levi after he's calmed down if I can record him playing the piano to make sure Ryu doesn't have nightmares?_ ' Zero asked, running a hand through his hatchling's hair.

"I don't mind you asking, no," Eren smiled. He had no problems with it, Levi on the other hand, he might. "The thing is… I don't know if Levi will do it. He doesn't like playing in front people very much. That's why he hides himself away and the room where the piano is on the ship. It took me eight months before Levi became okay with me listening and watching him play. Before that, he use to stop during the chorus and get really mad and yell and storm off."

"That explains why he was in such a hurry to get out of the room and why he was shocked to see us there when he was playing," Kyousuke commented thinking about it. "Still, if the captain was more confident and had better people skills. He would have girls and probably even guys hanging off him."

 _'Luckily dragon's have sensitive hearing than humans. Otherwise Ryu wouldn't have gotten a good night's sleep for the first time in ten years. And don't you dare even suggest that. I have just approved of Levi and if he breaks his heart I will kill him,_ ' Zero stated.

"How long is he going to be playing for?" Kyle asked, happy to see and hear that Ryu was sleeping peacefully.

"Probably till he feels that he can face us," Eren answered then the kid looked at Zero. "Why do you approve of Levi…? For what?" The kid did not understand what he was talking about.

"I second that, what are you talking about Zero?" Kyle asked him.

 _'I approve of Levi becoming Ryu's mate. Ryu has it bad for him. I just don't want him to get hurt_ ,' Zero looks at Ryu worriedly.

"He does?" Kyle asked a little surprised. Kyle and Ryu have never taked girls, or boys for that. They haven't had 'the talk'. Maybe Kyle is going to need too tomorrow.

"Has it bad…? What…?" the eight year old tilted his head to the side confused. He still didn't understand.

 _'You'll understand when you're older Eren_ ,' Zero stated then turned to Kyle. _'Yes, it could have something to do with Levi and Ryu kissing, even if by accident, before their match._ '

"THEY WHAT!?" Kyle shouted. This being the first he has heard of this 'kiss'. And why the hell did Levi and Ryu kiss?! Even if it was by accident.

"Match…?" Eren said.

 _'Match can mean battle, young hatchling. Before they're fight. It can also be a thing you use to light a fire. Or it can mean pair,_ ' Zero explained to Eren.

"So Levi was able to unfreeze/prevent Ryu's core from being fully frozen because they're mates…?" Kyle slowly suggested and asked Zero. It was the only logical thing that Kyle could come up for the situation of Levi being able to save Ryu how and like he did. Since had been worried that they had been late to save Ryu.

 _'No, it would be more like he was able to do it more easily because they both liked each other. I was not aware that Levi liked Ryu back till that moment. Ryu's core likely eagerly helped what it perceived as its mate to help it,'_ Zero replied.

"Did you know that your brother liked Ryu?" Kent asked Eren.

"What do you mean by 'like'?" Eren asked- wanting to make sure he doesn't make a mistake in understanding what Kent was asking him. "Like, as like a friend or brother? Or like as in love?"

"Either, both," Kyousuke shrugged casually.

 _'Lovers,_ ' Zero clarified for Eren, since Kyousuke was obviously trying to tease Kent through Eren.

Eren shook his head. "I didn't know that Levi might like Ryu like that. I do know that he likes Ryu at least like as a friend at least because Levi seemed to be happy and having fun during their fight. He went full out without actually trying to destroy Ryu." Not that it looked it to anyone but Eren. But that would be because no-one knows Levi like Eren does.

 _'Ryu's core would've only reacted that way if Levi liked him back. And no, Kyousuke you can't use this information to tease Levi. Cores are very personal matters,_ ' Zero stated, _'a core is like a human's… you get the picture._ '

"Is liking the same as crush?" Eren asked- trying to understand as well as work out a conclusion as he thought about a few things.

"Pretty much, yeah," Kent nodded.

"Then it is possible that Levi is crushing on Ryu at least," Eren concluded as he nodded his head randomly. "Levi doesn't have a preference for males or females. Especially since Ryu is the first person I've seen Levi get really worried about other than me. Or he might like Ryu a lot without realising it, Levi has a hard time dealing with emotions sometimes. He finds it easiest ignoring everything that doesn't involve protecting and keeping me safe."

"No Kyousuke, you can't tease the captain about this!" Kent told the older First Mate.

"Who says I was going to?~" Kyousuke said in a sing-song voice.

"This is you we are talking about," Kent sighed. In the short time that they had together, Kent roughly knows what his crewmates are like. Their habits were easy to pick up on. At least, Kent thought they were anyway. "You, for whatever reason, seem to find some kind of amusement with teasing Levi."

"I'm going to take Ryu to his room… Levi…? Is everything okay?" Kyle voiced as he noticed Levi walking past the doorway. Did that mean the teen had this thought sorted and was ready to face them?

"..." Levi said nothing.

"Big brother?" Eren said worried.

"I'm going for a walk… Need to clear my head," Levi mentioned. His right hand was shaking badly and Eren had a feeling there was more to it then that. Levi wasn't wear his jacket. "I need fresh air." Eren was sure that something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Eren asked.

"No thanks Eren, I… I just want to be by myself right now…"

"Okay..."

"I'll be in an hour."

"That's a long walk," Kyle noted.

Levi said nothing else and just left, making Eren worried. He hoped Levi wasn't shutting them out. That Levi wasn't shutting off his emotions. His brother was use to doing everything himself, but he didn't have do anything by himself. They have their crew, their friends to help them now.

* * *

Levi screamed as loudly as he could the moment he got into the forest, just letting his emotions and powers ran wildly around him as tears streamed down his face and lightly pulled at his hair. Everything was just catching up to him, it was overloading. Overbearing. Levi felt like he was going to exploded… No, he was exploding.

The fight with Eren. Almost losing him, yet again. The thoughts of his mother's murder by his father's hand. The death of his older brothers. The deaths of his aunt and godmother. The rejection he feels from his father's living relatives and his mother's, none of them wanting him, just pawning him off to whoever they could to look after him. Henry's death. That asshole man who killed Henry. The stress of everything. It felt like it was trying to ruin his life. Then these strange feels… Feelings that he couldn't understand and didn't know why he was having them.

Levi just needed time to himself. He just needed to let loose without having to worry about hurting anyone.

Levi panted heavily as his breath was visible. The trees and plants around him were frozen solid, entrapped in ice. It was slowly snowing around him as he cried. The bottled up emotions fully being released. Levi lashed out angrily at the ice. Lev destroyed one of the frozen trees with his fists, which were both now bruised and bloody. Not that he cared. Feeling the pain was good, he welcomed it. It proved to Levi that he was still alive. That he was still feeling, that he hadn't shut out or shut off his emotions again. As long as Levi could feel pain, he could feel everything else too.

"I keep calling out your name. So you know I'm still here, to wipe away your tears," Levi lightly sang to himself as he laid back against one of the frozen trees. Only really remembering that part of the song his mother use to sing to him. "If we fall, at least we're falling as one in the end. Let me take your last breath."

* * *

Three hours later…

Kent was finished cooking up dinner. They had decided to stay at Kyle's and Ryu's place for the night since they weren't sure what Levi wanted to do. So Kent cooked dinner as a thank you for letting them stay. Eren was worried as his brother said he was going for a walk for an hour, that was over three hours ago and he hasn't come back yet. Levi also wasn't responding to any of Eren's thoughts, which was unusual. But Kyousuke wasn't worried, if Levi wasn't back by the morning, then he would be worried.

Kyle had placed Ryu in his room with Zero watching over, and was now trying to distract Eren.

Ryu felt Levi's distress even in his sleep. This side effect of healing his core he hated. Not only mention Levi would see his nightmares. He was having one now. As it seemed that, at least to Zero, it was the combination of the music and Levi's presence that prevented the nightmares. He didn't know that the music had only made him sleepy. Levi's presence prevented the nightmares. _'It would be best for him if Ryu went with Levi then'_ Zero couldn't help but think to himself.

* * *

Nightmare…

The five year old Ryu struggled against the shadow figures.

"Let Chester go!" he yelled. His brother was being held by shadowy figures. Then two other people were brought in by the figures. Levi and Kyle.

"Ryu!" Kyle shouted struggling against the shadowy figures as Levi just looked confused with what was going on. The 7 year old wasn't sure what going on.

"He hasn't told you has he? His heritage? That's why you two are being killed. You associated with him. You were tainted," a marine told them

"You can't go hating someone because of who they're related to!" Kyle roared at the marines.

"I knew it… my uncle and grandfather don't care about me," Levi muttered to himself. He had a look of sadness, as if hurt deeply then he suddenly had his usual fierce glare on his face on as he struggled. He knew he couldn't trust his father's family. "Let me go you assholes! And if you hurt Ryu I swear to the Maiden that I will murder you!"

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault! I'm so sorry!" the five year old cried. Something felt different. Something was influencing the dream, changing it for the better. Kyle and anyone else in the dream usually would hate him at this point. Something is influencing it.

"I don't care about Ryu's heritage!" Levi screamed at the marines as ice was slowly covering the the room. "He's my friend! If I cared about that then I wouldn't be here with a murderer's blood in my veins! And I never would become a pirate!" Since it was pirates that killed Henry and most of his family were marines. "I don't care about people's heritage! I only care for who people are themselves! Ryu is Ryu! And there's nothing that you or anyone else can say, that will make me change my mind!"

"We'll be okay little brother," Chester smiled- as if he knew something that he didn't.

"You bastard! You can't do this them!" a marine with charcoal black hair shouted.

Levi looked shocked at who it was. "Uncle Lux…?" It was his mother's brother. The one who he asked to go live with but was told by his grandfather and other uncle, who were both on his father's side, that he couldn't live with. That he was too busy and had no time for Levi. What was he doing here?

"It's okay Lev," Lux smiled- being half shadow and half light. "I'll always be here for you. I'll always protect you."

Levi wanted to smile. He wanted to believe his uncle- that he would always be there, that he would always protect him. Levi wanted to feel okay. He wanted to trusted Lux. But he couldn't, he knew better than that. He couldn't trust anyone. Plus, Levi wasn't that helpless kid who could do nothing as his father murdered his mother before him. The kid who couldn't save his older brothers when they died protecting him. He didn't need to be protected.

"I don't need you to protect me! I don't need you! I don't want you!" Levi shouted as the ice was slowly starting to cover the shadowy figures. "You abandoned me! Just like everyone else did! I can't trust you! I can't trust anyone!" The seven year old hugged himself as he shaking. "I can't trust anyone…" he repeated as a low whisper to himself. "I'll just end up hurt again! Like all of the times before!"

"You trust Eren," Kyle pointed out. "Don't you?"

"..." Levi said nothing. In all honesty, Levi didn't even know if he trusted his own little brother. Though, he knew that Eren trusted him. But to trust Eren would mean that he knows everything about Levi- his past, his family and so much more. Eren didn't know everything, there are lots of things that he didn't know. But if there was someone he had to name that he trusted, it would be his little brother. "Eren is a different." Not being about to live without the kid and trusting him were two different things.

"But do you trust him? He promised he would never leave you, so what are you so scared of?" Kyle asked.

 _'Everything,'_ Levi thought to himself. He knew Eren wouldn't leave, but apart of him scared too. He was so use to people leaving him, he didn't want to feel that pain again. He didn't want to be alone again. Levi said nothing, making it clear that he was scared of something but wouldn't say what. Levi wasn't scared of anything, yet, everything scared at the same time.

"Eren trusts you, he has a complete faith that no matter what, the two of you will be there for each other," Ryu told Levi. Eren had told him about their promise and how Levi always comes for him, no matter what. "He trusts you, so trust him."

Chester started to fade as a depressing thought and realization came to Ryu. Chester was dead, he couldn't be alive. He couldn't be here, he couldn't protect him like Levi could Eren. The child's head hung, he should've known. Chester isn't alive he never could be again.

Levi noticed how upset Ryu looked and ran over to him, giving him a hug. The shadowy figures had vanished from the dream as well as everything else. All that was left was the two of them.

"I miss my big brother so much. I get so jealous of you and Eren. You two remind me so much of me and Chester how we used to be. My last words to him, they were 'I hate you'. He probably died thinking I did," Ryu cried, as the two of them went back to their original age. This was a dream, if it wasn't Ryu wouldn't be saying these things to dream Levi, or what he thought was dream Levi. He would never say this outside a dream. It could possibly damage their relationship.

"Your an idiot," Levi told Ryu truthfully, he wasn't the type to sugarcoat and he wasn't going to start now. "Every big brother knows when a little brother says 'I hate you' they don't mean it, especially when they are upset or mad. It's when they don't say it when your fighting, really badly, then they know something is wrong. The stupid words: 'I hate you'. Just come out in the heat of the moment. He knows… he knew you loved him. He didn't die thinking you hated him. Okay?" Holding Ryu close as the tri-colored haired teen's body shook with unshed tears. Levi put his chin on Ryu's head. "I like that you're shorter than me," the 17 year old grinned. "Makes it easier to hold you." Levi would never admit that in the real world, but it was only a dream, so who cared? It was the truth, it was easier to hold and hug Ryu with him being shorter than Levi. The black haired teen doesn't know why, but the tri-colored teen was just so huggable.

Ryu could feel himself blushing from the comment. Tears and blushes don't go together well, he decided. He probably looked like a mess right now, but he never really cared about his appearance before. Most of that has to do with his untamable hair. So why start caring about said appearance now? Ryu was glad for Levi, even if he was just a dream version, he was keeping his mind off… No! He didn't want to think about that anymore. He snuggled into Levi, contented, if this was real he never would have done this.

"I should probably wake up soon..." Levi muttered to himself. "Eren is going to freak if I don't back soon..." But he didn't want to let go of Ryu right now, Levi snuggled Ryu back. He hasn't done this kind of thing with anyone but Eren, hug them and snuggle them. Levi hasn't felt comfortable to do it to anyone but his little brother. Besides, Levi would never hug the real Ryu like this. It was only a dream and he could do whatever in them. Levi would die of embarrassment if he did this to anyone in real life that wasn't Eren. He still wasn't sure what he's feelings were fully for Ryu, other than he cared for him. A lot.

Ryu froze as he heard that. Oh sea maiden please don't tell him that their dreams connected. This was the real Levi! Ryu felt his face turn several different shades of red as he quickly backed up. Oh sea maiden, this was bad! Now he had to explain to Levi what was going on! He covered his face in his hands and groaned loudly. One more thing for the older teen to hate him for.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked Ryu after hearing him groan, and the fact the teen scooted as far away as possible from him. Levi didn't understand why Ryu groaned, or why he suddenly scooted as far away as possible from him. What did he do? He felt hurt from the act. "Ryu?"

"I… we… you're going to hate me..." Ryu told Levi. He wasn't sure how he was going to react, but he knew for sure it wasn't going to be good.

"Why would I hate you? You haven't done anything to make me hate you," Levi frowned. He didn't understand what was going on. "Annoy and irritate me sure, but not hate." Talking about Ryu taking Eren and making Levi worry about the kid for two days.

"I'm pretty sure you hate me about the core thing," Ryu pointed out. "Speaking of which did you see my…" Levi should've seen them, but he didn't know for sure if he saw them. If he knew. If he knew about his heritage, not even Kyle knew. Eren knew now, but he was just a child. A child wouldn't be judgemental. A child wouldn't hate him.

Levi looked at Ryu. "I don't hate you about your core thing… I just… a little little warning have have been nice… there are things are that not even Eren knows about me because if he did…" He really would hate me. He would leave me. He wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. The thoughts swam around Levi's head. He was scared of losing Eren. He didn't want to lose his little brother, he couldn't lose his brother. He has lost so much, and Levi was sure if he lost Eren, then he would not only lose himself but the last of his sanity as well. "See what? I saw a lot in your head. You have ridiculous memory, how the hell do you remember so much?"

"It's not by choice, believe me. I can remember everything that ever happened in my life, have since I was four. So you know about my heritage right? Know who I'm related to?" Ryu sighed, he knew he was getting off topic, but this one was more important to him.

"Oh, the descendant of Monkey D. Luffy thing, yeah, I saw it," Levi nodded. "I think that's cool really. Why would I hate you for it?"

"Because it can get you hurt. It could get anyone and everyone I care for hurt..." Ryu sighed.

"I don't care. I don't see why you being related to the second pirate king has anything to do with anything. You can't control who are you related to, because without them, you wouldn't be alive or here today. No matter how much you hate it…" Thinking about his father. Because it was truth, without his father, Levi wouldn't be alive. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to hate the man till the ends of the earth. His father killed his mother in front of him, then tried to kill Levi himself. Levi started shaking a little as the thought made him sick, he had been five when that happened. Watching someone who was meant to love him try to kill him for whatever reason, he wasn't sure or knew why.

"You don't care if it gets you hurt? If it gets Eren hurt?" Ryu asked. He was sure the moment that he said it was going to get Eren hurt, that Levi would hate him. He couldn't stand Levi hating him. He cursed the stupid crush he had on him ever since the kiss.

"It wouldn't get Eren hurt. We won't let it, will we?" Ryu couldn't help but wonder where the hell Levi gets this confidence from. "Don't worry, I won't share this with the others who you're related to, unless you want me to Ryu. It isn't my place to speak of or about someone else's past."

"Levi, if you're worried I'm going to share your past and that's why you're keeping me around, stop. I won't tell anyone." Ryu didn't believe Levi could just accept his heritage just like that. It shouldn't work that way! His heritage got his village killed!

"I'm not keeping you around because of that!" Sure, he was worried that Ryu might say something, but he was going to deal with that issue when it came to it. "I want you because I like you and think you would be good babysitter for Eren! He thinks your hair is cool!" Wait… that came out wrong. Well it's a dream it shouldn't matter.

Ryu blushed and was turning many shades of red. Levi liked him? He really should let Levi know about the whole dream thing now. Especially about the fact they were both the real ones. He was scared of how Levi was going to react and what he was going to say, since he seemed to be speaking his mind and what he really feels thinking that this a dream.

"So I'll you ask this now and when I get back to the house since this is a dream and you're not really here. Ryu, will you join my crew?"

"Levi you don't need to ask me when you get back to the house. You know there's another thing about the cores. Sometimes our dreams connect and, um, I'm the real Ryu..." He really hoped he wasn't a dead man walking now.

Levi froze. What…? That… Levi glared at Ryu. "What?" Was he doing this on purpose? Was he trying to make Levi show him all of his weaknesses? Was he messing around with him? "Is this all a game to you?!" Levi felt so angry and hurt right now. He felt like Ryu was purposely trying to hurt him, like the younger had to be just messing with him. Ryu flinched, he should've just died. Then maybe Levi wouldn't be in so much pain. He was good at hiding his emotions, to anyone but Kyle, so he won't tell Levi this. At least now Levi wouldn't want him around. That would keep Eren and him safe, right? "Do you just have fun messing with people's heads?! I WANT YOU TO BE MY FRIEND! YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON THAT I HAVE EVER WANTED TO REALLY BE MY FRIEND BUT YOU DON'T WANT TO BE?! DO YOU?!"

Levi couldn't be more off on that, maybe this is a good thing. Him thinking he didn't want to be. What was he thinking? He shouldn't have ever tried to achieve his dream. He'd just get them hurt. Ryu was only good at getting people hurt.

"WHY DO PEOPLE HATE ME SO MUCH?!" Levi held onto his head as he started shaking. He couldn't understand. He tries to understand, he tries to make friends, he does, but he never gets it. It was just so hard and he couldn't understand why it was so hard. It broke Ryu's resolve to see him like this. He couldn't allow the misunderstanding to go any further. It hurt too much to see Levi like this. "Maybe Eren would be better off without me…" That's it, Ryu is putting a stop to this.

"Levi! You're misunderstanding me! I didn't plan any of this! It just happened. I wanted to be your friend as well," Ryu stated.

"Don't lie to me!" Levi shouted.

"I'm not! I just didn't want you or Eren to get hurt because of me!" Ryu shouted right back.

"But I don't care if I get hurt because of you! And Eren isn't going to get hurt because he has us to protect him! Friends protect each other! They're there for each other and sometimes they get hurt because of the other! It's what friendship is! What it's about!"

"I don't care if that's what friendship is for! It shouldn't be! I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me! I haven't even told Kyle about my heritage because of this! I can't lose anyone else!"

"Why do you think I brought Eren with me?!" Levi screamed at Ryu. "Because I couldn't stand the thought of losing someone else! It would probably for safer for him if he was staying with someone! But I couldn't think of anyone I trusted enough! And I would only worry about him! The more I thought about it, the more I realised the only way I wouldn't worry about Eren was for him to be by my side! It's easier protect those closest to you and who you care about with them being by your side then being apart! I can't protect you or Eren if you're not with me!" Just for a moment, for Ryu, Levi's image overlapped with Chester's. He use to say that last sentence all the time. He couldn't protect him if he wasn't with him. "I want to protect you Ryu!"

"Stop it! Stop sounding like him! Stop it! Stop it please. Please..." Ryu broke.

"I'm not going to stop it! I don't know how! I can only say what I mean and think! I'm not leaving this island till you join my crew Ryu! You're the first person I feel like I can trust with Eren's safety fully since Henry died!"

"I was going to join your crew anyway Vi," Ryu was too emotionally drained to even say Levi's full name. He knew he hated Lev so Vi it was. This has been a long day, he really needed to cook something after this. Cooking calmed him.

"Vi…?" Levi said slowly as he looked at Ryu. Did he just get a nickname that wasn't Lev…?

"Yeah, you hate Lev so Vi seemed good. It could be just a nickname between us if you wanted," Ryu stated.

Levi smiled, "I like it. And it would be best if we kept it between us." He didn't like the idea of anyone else calling him, Vi. Though, he wasn't fully sure why.

"Sounds good. For what it's worth I-" Ryu suddenly gasped out in pain as the dream world started blur. For Levi, Ryu's image started to blur out as he was waking. A cut appeared along his neck. It didn't cut any major arteries in his neck or anything. It seemed like the person who just did it knew what he or she was doing.

"Ryu!" Levi shouted worriedly. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Someone… in the real world…. just cut me..." he felt weak all the sudden too, he didn't like it. He, no that's not right it was Levi, remembered this feeling it was sea-stone. "Someone just... put sea-stone… on me… as well..."

"You're still at your place, right? I'm coming for you, okay? Don't give up on me, okay?" Levi told Ryu. He could feel himself panicking and worried and he wasn't sure why. Then realisation came crashing down on as he remembered something important. "Oh Maiden… Eren and the others!" Eren, Kent and Kyousuke were at Ryu's. He has to go back! He has to get back! He wasn't going to lose anyone else! He wasn't going to start losing crewmates as he was finally getting them! Ryu's image disappeared. "RYU!" Levi woke up in panic and panting hard against the icey tree he fell asleep against. _I have to get back!_

* * *

 **Levi: 22** **fav**

 **Ryu: 25 follow**

 **Eren: 65 review**

 **Kent and Kyousuke: over 1, 810 views**

 **I hope you guys all had a good weekend and had enjoyed the chapter. I wonder who is hurting Ryu? And why? and look forward to seeing what happens in two weeks time.**

 **Zero: and once again, thanks to Sheaon13 who is co-writing this story with fireandicephoenix now.**

 **Sheaon13: and I am having fun doing so. see you guys next chapter!**

 **later guys!**


	12. Chapter 10

**and we are back with another exciting chapter! things get real and personal for both Ryu and Levi this chapter. and sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last one. I promise the next chapter will be a little longer.**

 **Guest-**

 **thank you. yes, I did leave it like that. the chapter is sad, but Levi and Ryu are getting close and it is cute. I thought everyone would enjoy getting to see more of Levi's past, and we still have more of it to cover later in later chapters as well.**

 **Kent: yes, it was sad. the poor captain.**

 **I'm glad to hear that you had a good weekend. my weekends have been good. learning to drive and hopefully, I can get my hours and go for my licence soon. here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. this chapter is, um...**

 **Kyousuke: confronting?**

 **yeah, confronting for Levi. we learn more about him and his family, which will brought up more and during futures.**

 **theotakureader101-**

 **Kyousuke: the chapter got dark really fast?**

 **Kent: yes.**

 **it did.**

 **Kyousuke: oh, I never noticed.**

 **anyway... yes, things got dark really fast. thank you, the backstories do help give character to Ryu and Levi don't they? it's all roght, I get what you're trying to say. I think.**

 **mysterious lady: Sarah! my name is Sarah, not Alex!**

 **Antagonist? what's that? *dodges ice* I'm kidding Levi, I'm kidding. who is she? well, keep reading to find out. Antagonist, crew member. all will be relived soon enough.**

 **Eren: we need an angnoist for the arch!**

 **Levi: it's antagonist Eren.**

 **Eren: oh... my bad. anni-tago-ness!**

 **Levi *sighing*: close enough.**

 **Kent: I think we are all want to know how she is connected Eren.**

 **Kyousuke: oh we all know there is going to be some kind of romance between Levi and Ryu. it is so obvious that they like each other.**

 **Eren: they're relationship is rushed? how?**

 **I will only say one thing to all this. Teenagers. that is all, not offended by what your saying. you're all good. anyway, thank you. I thought it was a good chapter too. i think everyone is excited to see how this progress. thank you for the luck.**

 **Kent: i agree. it is a little bit awkward. especially if your a guy who likes girls and-**

 **I said that is all I am going on the matter. next review!**

 **Supreme Kai of Writing**

 **I don't think anyone was ready for this emotional rollercoaster. and people wonder why Levi doesn't like being Lev and why Eren doesn't do it, like at all.**

 **Kyousuke: I agree, all of the times when someone has called Levi, Lev, are a lot less funny.**

 **Eren: I know right? Levi-nii and Ryu-nii are sickingly cute together, aren't they!**

 **Ryu *blush in groundground*.**

 **Levi*not even listening as he wants a smoothie***

 **Eren: well here is the chapter! it was a cliffhanger, wasn't it?**

 **And Eren stole my line... *sigh* okay, next review.**

 **WhitewolfLune**

 **thank you! I know right? Poor Levi. we did get to see more on our dear captain's past and what happened with Henry, though, there is a little more to the story that will saved and relieved at a later date.**

 **Kent: it was sad for the captain and Eren, wasn't it?**

 **Kyousuke: the captain and our resident babysitter are cute aren't they?**

 **Eren: I know right? who is poor Ryu! my big brother is going to kick their ass!**

 **Sheaon13: how could we leave it like that? by doing it! *laughing***

 **Levi: since when were you here?**

 **Sheaon13: I've been here the whole time, I was just in the corner reading.**

 **you would have done the same too WhitewoldLune. PS, can't wait for your next chapter. anyway, here is the next chapter!**

 **The Gaming Geek Gina**

 **Kent: your mind was totally blown?**

 **sweet!**

 **Kyousuke: I guess it was a sad chapter and it did most certainly have lots of interesting backstory stuff and other things in it.**

 **Kent: I don't think a lot of people were expecting the romance between Ryu and Levi.**

 **Kyousuke: but it is cute.**

 **I** **know, I think Henry's death made a few tear up a bit. I know it made cry a little when I wrote it.**

 **Levi: Henry was a good man**

 **Eren: yep. is does explain why Levi-nii blames himself for Henry's death and why I felt so bad and ran away, right?**

 **thank you. I hope you enjoy this captain as much as the others. I also hope you have a nice day. anyway, that's all of the reviews, now on witht he chapter! enjoy everyone as we found out who is hurting Ryu!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Revelations

Eren struggled against the man who was holding him as Kent and Kyousuke both froze. Shit, Eren got caught! Levi was going to kill them. Though the fact they were caught too wasn't helping matters. The marine that caught them had easily over powered them. Damn, they were strong for marines, they can't be from here if they're this strong. Kyousuke and Kent were both sure that the marines had to be from the New World, or at least, the Grandline. Normal Blue Marines shouldn't be and aren't this strong!

"Let me go! Don't hurt Ryu!" Eren shouted as he struggled.

"He's the one I've been targeting! Of course I'm going to kill him! But first I'm going to savor his screams," the well dressed marine stated. Ryu slowly opened his eyes, groaning in pain from the sea-stone, after effects of the pain in his core, and the cut along his neck. The well dressed marine had made the cut to wake Ryu.

Kyousuke felt like he had seen this man before, but he wasn't sure where or how or why. Who was this man and why did he scare the swordsman? Kent was wondering where Levi was. Where was their captain right now when they needed him? When Eren needed him.

"Good morning descendant of Monkey D. Luffy," the marine was smiling sadistically. Those words woke Ryu up fully almost immediately. He glared at the man, there was an underlying hint of panic in his eyes.

"Descendant of who…?" Kyle asked in shock. Ryu was a descendant of Monkey D. Luffy, THE Monkey D. Luffy? As in the second pirate king? Why didn't he tell him?

"Awe, you didn't tell the man that had been taking care of you all these years about your heritage, how sad," the marine grabbed Ryu's hair roughly. "Because he's going to be the first to die. Let's watch shall we?"

Kyousuke looked at Kent. Ryu was a descendant of Monkey D. Luffy? Well, that was interesting. Kent sighed, of course Kyousuke wasn't worried about the situation they were currently in, despite the fact that the marine had caught them had just said Kyle was about to die. It truly didn't surprise him.

"Don't touch him!" Eren shouted as things started floating in the air and most of the marines were holding onto their heads. They were in pain and they had no idea why, it was like there was a jackhammer trying to destroy their brains. The only one that didn't seem to mind it was the well dressed marine, in fact he seemed to be grinning like a maniac at the pain. That confirmed some of the other marines suspicions that he wasn't only a sadist but also a masochistic.

Kent wasn't sure if it was luck or skill that Eren wasn't getting everyone with his powers right now. Kyousuke froze as his thoughts were coming together on why this well dressed marine was so familiar. Oh sea gods no… please don't let Kyousuke be right, because they were going to be royally screwed if he was right.

"It's been awhile since someone was able to hurt me. For that I'll let you live. Along with those two," The well dressed marine stated. "I'll also give you my name, it's Admiral Malic Raloof."

Was that lucky? Kent wasn't sure. It lucky, as well as unlucky. Kyousuke let a sigh, oh thank gods it wasn't the person that he had been thinking but still, this guy was dangerous since Kyousuke knew who he was.

"Bloodbath Malic," Kyousuke said, only knowing the man by that name. Though, last time Kyousuke knew and had heard of with the man, he was an Vice Admiral and not an Admiral. "I know you, kind of. You earned that name ten years ago after slaughtering an entire village for harbouring pirates. I heard along the grapevine that it was a bloodbath, which is how you got your nickname. Though, you were only a Lieutenant then."

"I have a different one now that I am Admiral, but yes, that's correct," Malic told Kyousuke. "And which grapevine did you hear that?"

Kyousuke smirked. "Oh wouldn't you like to know." Not that he was going to tell the marine. Though, he was sure the marine would be able to work it out if he was smart enough.

"It was you..." Ryu said slowly as he glared up at the man and everything was making sense. Why he knew that Ryu was a descendant of Monkey D. Luffy. "It was you ten years ago that killed everyone!"

"Guilty~" Malic sang as he grinned. Ryu thrashed desperately at the cuffs as it caused Malic to grip his hair tighter.

"I'll kill you! You murder! You bastard! I'll kill you!" Ryu snarled.

"Leave Ryu alone!" Eren shouted again as he kept struggling against the marine holding him. Some of the weaker marines collapsed from the huge spike of pain in their heads.

"Someone put sea-stone on the kid, he's interrupting my fun."

"My brother is going to kick your ass when he gets here! LEVI!" Eren screamed as the house was shaking from Eren's powers, Kent, Kyousuke and Kyle could all feel Eren using his powers this time. Zero was protecting Ryu from it, absorbing it himself. The blond marine holding Eren put sea-stone cuffs on him, doing so gently. Everything died down suddenly as Eren looked about ready to pass out.

"Kyousuke," Kent whispered to him, since they were right next each other. "Should I…?"

"Not yet Kent," Kyousuke told him in a low whispering. Knowing what Kent was saying, he was asking if he use his fishman blood. It wasn't the right time to use that card yet. They needed to wait for their captain. "Wait for my signal. Right now, that is our only secret weapon and can't use it till the moment is right. Okay?" Even if the marines knew or worked out that Kent had fishman DNA in him, they wouldn't know what his abilities from it would be. They needed to keep that secret for now.

The marine holding Eren placed him at Kent's and Kyousuke's feet.

"Now, behave nicely boys or I won't be letting you live after this is all done anymore, understood?" Malic said to the Sky Raider crew.

"Go to hell!" Eren snapped weakly.

"Please sir, forgive him, he's just a kid and doesn't know who you are or any better than this," Kyousuke said as the marines let him and Kent go. "We understand. We will be good." They needed to play along for a little bit, once Levi gets here then they use Kent's fishman octopus poison and fishman strength to stun the marines for a moment, so that they can get away. At least, that's how the plan was going to work in theory. But things don't always go to plan, so only the Maiden knew what was going to happen.

"Ryu's our friend!" Eren yelled. "He's going to join our crew! So leave him alone!"

"Eren shut up!" Kyousuke said as he covered the younger's mouth. Is the kid trying to get them killed?!

Levi and Eren?! Was someone playing a sick joke on him?! Those were his nephews names. He didn't like whoever decided to call them that. He would play along, for now.

"You're pirates? That changes things. You're all dead. First I'll kill the caretaker, then the brat, then the beggar, then the one with the fish blood. You get to watch descendant. You'll be last." Malic stated.

"Oh like hell you are going to touch Eren!" Kyousuke growled. "Our captain will kill us!" It seems they might have to change plans. "Kent, if things go south before the captain gets here, take Eren and run," Kyousuke whispered very softly to him. "I'll give you as much time as I can."

"But he knows about my blood!" Kent said in a low whisper back.

"It doesn't matter if he knows of your blood, he can't know of your powers and abilities from it because that doesn't show in blood," Kyousuke told him. "You head right to the Skye Ryder and leave. Got it?"

"What about you and the captain?" Kent couldn't just abounded Kyousuke.

"Eren's safety is our top priority," Kyousuke told Kent. "Just hope you two run into the captain on your way to the ship. Leave with or without captain, we have to protect Eren no matter what or we're going to have face the wrath of the captain and I know you don't want that. As for me… I don't matter. No-one thinks twice about what happens to the trash they throw away. So I am any different? Trash is trash after."

"And Ryu?" Kent asked as he looked over at the younger teen. Eren in the meantime was trying get Kyousuke's hand off his mouth, but he was struggling at trying to do it since he was feeling so tired and weak.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises," Kyousuke sighed. He would try to set Ryu free but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to save the kid, distract the marines from Eren and Kent while buying them as much as time as he can to get to the ship and escape. Though, that doesn't mean he won't try.

A whimper escaped Ryu's mouth so did blood that came from biting down hard on his tongue, as some of his blood was drawn from his neck by the marine admiral.

"Stop it!" Kyle shouted at the marine admiral. "You're hurting him! Leave my son alone you asshole!"

One of the marines looked at Eren closely, noticing the kid's necklace and the two charms on it. One being the mark of the Sky Raiders, their wing of freedom and the other being a key. It looked oddly familiar... Oh shit…

"Admiral, we have a problem," the marine said.

"What problem?!" Malic snapped, as he was about to kill Kyle.

"This necklace is the same as Checkmate's. You know the one that she says she gave to her brother, that she made by hand," the marine told Malic. "I recognise that key anywhere. Have a look yourself."

Eren looked at the marine funny. Checkmate…? Who was that? It sounded familiar. A image appeared in his mind. A younger him was was facing a blurry figure.

 _"Why do they call you Checkmate onee-chan?" he asked._

 _"Because my strategies always get a Checkmate," the blurry figure told him._

Eren's vision returned to normal as he blinked his eyes. That was the first time he ever had one memory return to him. He latched onto it. He has a sister… an older sister…

"Checkmate?" Kent said. That name sounded familiar to him, but he wasn't sure why.

 _'You have to be kidding me_ ,' Kyousuke thought to himself. He was going to have a talk to Levi about this. Checkmate was dangerous.

"And they're the Sky Raiders," the same marine told the Admiral, looking him straight in his eyes. "As in the ones that Vice Admiral Lux is looking for. Their captain is Ice Demon _Levi_." Emphasizing on who the captain was so that Malic realised who it was. "I recognise the blue wing charm, it's the same one that use the Sky Raiders fly as their wings of freedom, along side their jolly roger. This isn't good Admiral Malic, we have orders to not touch them." Though, the marine that told Malic knew he wasn't going to touch them after finding out who they were with and that Eren was that Eren. Malic suddenly felt sick, he almost killed his nephew? He was immediately glad the marine interrupted him. He didn't let the sick feeling show on his features. He was really glad the marine he trusted the most pointed that out.

There were orders to not touch them? What? Why? What was going on? Maybe Kyousuke could use this to their advantage? Maybe he can get out of the marine who put the order out to not touch the Sky Raiders and why and… wait, Lux? As in Vice Admiral Rivaille Lux?

Wait a minute... Rivaille…? Isn't that Levi's last name? The captain has family in the marines?! Kyousuke wasn't sure what to think or made of that information right now… right now though, he needed to use it to their advantage that the marines aren't meant touch them.

"Well, I guess since you're not meant to touch us that you'll just have to let us go then," Kyousuke said smugly. "Since you have orders to not touch us. Ryu is included that 'no touch order,' since is a member of our crew. And I would suggest taking the sea-stone off our youngest member as well."

"I better report to Vice Admiral Lux that they're here," the marine said reluctantly. He actually didn't want to do it, but if the Fleet Admiral finds out that he didn't do it. Malic and him were going to be in huge trouble. Malic may not get punished as severely though, since the fleet admiral had a soft spot for the admiral. That soft spot was only ever shown to Malic. Not even his birth children were shown that.

"I have been searching for the brat for a long time like hell I'm not going to touch him! I may not be able to touch you three brats but I'm not giving up the boy I have been searching ten years to find!" Malic snarled. He wasn't going to ever hurt Levi and Eren, but Ryu was another matter. "Let me speak to Lux, he knows I've been searching for the brat. I do like him, no matter how it seems. I'll let the Sky Raiders go but the descendant and his caretaker are mine. And we're not taking the sea-stone off the kid till I have confirmed you guys are the right crew and till I'm done with the descendent and his caretaker. You are free to go after that," Malic took the phone handed to him. He wanted to take it off badly, but he knew Eren would try to stop him. He was now speaking to Lux.

* * *

Aboard Lux's ship…

"Lux," a marine captain with black hair said. He was Lux's right hand-man, his go to guy. The young captain like a son to him, though, if anyone asked, the 25 year old was Lux's son. "You have a call. It's from him again."

Lux wanted to throw the snail out the damn window. What the hell did that damn Bloodbath want now!? Can't he stay out Lux's family business?! Lux didn't consider him family, despite the adoption. He didn't know Malic didn't feel the same. That he considered Lux family and that was that. He cared for Lux like all his family. Levi did consider Malic family though, that's why Lux hated Malic even more. Not to mention Levi knew Lux's feelings towards Malic and refused to consider Lux family until he considered Malic family.

"Thanks Chester," Lux sighed as he took the snail from the young man. He might as well get this over and done with. "Rivaille here."

"It's Malic," the admiral said, sounding annoyed. He didn't want to call him about Levi.

"Oh really? And here I thought I was talking to the tooth fairy."

"Don't get sarcastic or I'll just go and kill the people you were looking for. They just happened to be on the same island as the one I was looking for," Malic wouldn't ever do that, but he liked to mess with Lux this way.

"You're with Levi and Eren?! Put my nephew on, right now."

" _Your_ nephew is somewhere else, don't know where. Eren is here though," Malic wanted to add that Levi was his nephew more than Lux's. But he didn't, he knew it would only cause Lux to point out he was just adopted. That Levi wasn't really his nephew since they weren't related by blood.

"..." Lux has never really spoken to Eren. He saw him a few times when he tried to see Levi when he was living with Henry and that was about it. Levi never saw him, refused to, or Henry said it was bad timing and sent him away. Malic went to see Levi more often than him and was actually allowed, it pissed Lux off. Lux's captain was clenching his fists in anger. He looked towards Lux, asking a silent question if he's with him. "Put Eren on then." Lux mouthed- 'I don't know. Let me find out.'

"Fine, brat you have a phone call," Malic had the marine he trusted the most hold the phone to Eren's ear. He liked Eren a lot, he had seen him a lot before and thought of him as a nephew as well. He just hoped the kid didn't recognize him. This wasn't anything against him or Levi. It was personal for Malic. Besides, he warned Levi, he wasn't the same when he was chasing pirates. The kid probably didn't recognize him with the way he was dressed right now. He dressed really casually around Levi and Eren. Plus he wore his jacket to jokingly entice the two to join the marines. Malic blamed Halt for making Levi to go with Henry for the teen becoming a pirate. If Halt never sent the kid away from him, he would never have became a pirate. He couldn't change it now and he would always support his nephew. He was just biased against pirates. He may even get used to the tri-colored teen if he didn't kill him. But the admiral still wanted to make the teen suffer like he had.

Eren looked at Malic and the marines funny. What? Who was wanting to speak to him? And why did this marine Admiral remind him of someone who use to visit Levi before he and Eren left the island after Henry was killed? "Hello…?"

"Hi Eren, you might not remember me. We only meet briefly when Henry was alive and we didn't really talk or say anything to each other. But I'm Levi's uncle Lux."

"Ask about Ryu, ask him if he's with him," the captain begged.

The Vice Admiral covered the speaking part of the snail so that Malic couldn't hear him."I will in a moment Chest."

"Hi..." Eren said, not sure what else to say. Levi didn't talk about his family much, saying he didn't have or want any besides Eren. That and he felt that he couldn't trust them, well except Uncle Mal, but Levi never said why. Eren doesn't really remember Uncle Mal though, it's been too long since Eren saw him last. But he remembered Lux, because Levi looked so much like him. Eren didn't even know how he felt about Lux. Lux hated Uncle Mal and Levi loved Mal so Eren automatically loved Uncle Mal as well. "You're the one who Levi-nii looks like..." If it wasn't for the fact that Levi looked like his mother and Eren knew that Lux was her brother and they looked alike. The 8 year old probably wouldn't even remember Lux.

"That's right buddy. Where's Levi?" Lux asked the boy gently. "And how are you two going? Are you two okay? Bloodbath hasn't hurt you, has he?"

"We have new crewmates..." Eren answered slowly, unsure of what he should or shouldn't say. Levi would know what to say and what not to say. But the kid was smart enough to realise that if guy was Levi's uncle, that meant he was on their side. That means that he can talk to this admiral dude and get him to stop hurting Ryu! There was something he knew he could say. "Though the admiral is trying to kill Ryu, one of our new crewmates." But he wasn't going to say anything about Levi, especially since he didn't know where his big brother was.

Lux frowned. Was it a coincidence or was it faith? Was this Ryu the same one that Lux has been looking for in secret for Chester? If Malic thinks he can get away with hurting or killing the kid, he was going to have another thing coming. Their orders were to not touch the Sky Raiders. Then again the fleet admiral gave Malic full permission to do what he wants to the boy he was searching for. The fleet admiral didn't want to loose so a valuable marine, and son. He knew that Malic would quit the marines just to settle an old score. The devil fruit the kid ate just made that worse. Well actually if the devil fruit wasn't there Malic likely wouldn't be as worked up or wouldn't be willing to go against the marines to get to the kid. Lux couldn't figure out why, same reason why he couldn't figure why Malic acted so different around her. This was a tight spot- Ryu was Levi's crew who the marines weren't allowed to touch till Lux had talked to Levi, but Malic had free rein to do whatever he wanted to Ryu at the same time. Lux could also never understand why Mal was so against him being the one to look for and talk to Levi.

* * *

"He can't do anything about it kid. He can't stop me. My orders don't extend to this kid, he's mine. He ate that bastards fruit, he deserves death," Malic growled. Malic couldn't understand why Eren liked Ryu so much. Why was the kid so hell bent on protecting and saving Ryu? Minus the whole 'crew' thing. There had to be more to this than Malic knew! Not that he cared right now.

 _That's where I knew you! Your his son! I'm sorry for what he did to you and her_ , Zero looked very guilty and upset.

"Ryu is a Sky Raider! So the order has to extend to him!" Eren argued. Malic inwardly flinched, but the teen had the bastard's fruit. He couldn't let him go! He needed him to suffer!

"I don't care! I'll kill him even if I have to go against the marines!" Malic snarled then turned towards Zero. "And you! You're Zero, right? My dad's little ghost follower? The one he said could put me in my place if he ever let him? So I would kill you too if I could."

 _I refused to ever touch you! You were just a hatchling!_ Zero argued.

"Zero? Who the hell is that?" Lux asked- not understand what Malic was saying right now. "Eren, I'm serious. Where is Levi?" Worried that his nephew was going to do something stupid, if he was anything like his parents, which he was, then he was bond to do something stupid sooner rather than later.

"Goodbye Lux! I'll let your stupid pirate crew go but Ryu is mine!" Malic snarled as he slammed the phone down. He didn't want Lux to ever talk to Levi. Lux didn't care for him! Malic did!

"Wait Mal-! Damn that man to hell!" Lux growled. He didn't know if Levi was okay or not. He didn't know where they were. He thought Malic was always like how he was with pirates, cold-hearted and blood thirsty. He was different, though, with that reporter girl and that marine that has been with him since the younger marine was a kid. Lux had only seen it once, he was nicer, friendlier too. He heard Malic's subordinates mention how they thought it was creepy that, that happened around a certain marine kid and some girl by the name Janet. He didn't realize she was a reporter until later, after looking it up. He didn't realize that softer side extended to Levi and Eren. "Chester, get Harry. Find out where they are, now."

"He has Ryu doesn't he?"

"Yes. So we better be quick it."

* * *

With the Sky Raiders…

Eren struggled even more in the cuffs. He wasn't going to let Ryu get hurt! He wasn't going to let this man kill him! Levi liked Ryu! Eren won't let Levi loose him! Levi has lost too many people he has cared about in the past, Eren won't let him loose another one! Wait, so they have a free pass…? Kent let out of a breath of relief. That meant they weren't going to die today then. Kyousuke was going over everything he could in his head, there had to be a way to get Ryu and themselves out of this. Kyousuke was sure the captain was not going to be happy if they let him die. They needed to think of something, and fast.

"I'm going to kill your caretaker kid. With your own blood," said blood was floating above Ryu's head. It has been since Malic took it from his neck.

"Leave Kyle alone!" Ryu shouted.

"It's okay Ryumi," Kyle told him. "If you're trying to make me regret taking him in, that is never going to happen. Ryu is the best thing in my life. I would die a thousand times for the kid if I could."

"Please, Kyle, I can't… I can't lose another father!" It was the first time Ryu ever referred to Kyle as his father. The first time he ever told him how he really felt about their relationship.

"Better me than you mate," Kyle smiled to the redhead. "You're young, you still have your whole life ahead of you. Old men like me are only good for protecting kids like you. You won't lose me, I'll always in your heart Ryumi. Besides, it's a father's job to die for his son. I don't regret helping or taking you in Ryu. I never have and I never will, I would do it all again if I was given a chance."

"How sweet," Malic said. "Not. Now, let's take care the two of you. Make peace with whatever god you believe in, because you two are going to die."

"NO!" Eren struggled. _Levi! Where are you!?_

 _'Why?! Why does Eren care so much about him?!_ ' Malic thought in his head.

"Leave him alone! Please! Leave him alone, please, please, please!" Ryu thrashed violently.

"It doesn't matter if I die Ryu, because I know you will go on living," Kyle told him. He knew that Levi wasn't going to get here in time to save him, but he knew that the teen would get back in time to save Ryu and that's all that mattered to Kyle. That his adoptive son would been able to live. "After all, you have Levi and your new friends to take care of you."

"Kyle..." Eren, Kent and Kyousuke all said. The man was willing to die and he trusted them, despite the fact that he doesn't know them.

"Take care of him for me," Kyle smiled to the Sky Raiders.

"No! Please! I don't want to live without you! Please! Kyle!" Ryu cried.

"Keep him safe and out of trouble Zero," Kyle smiled to the ghost. He never understood him or how he worked, but Kyle was glad that Ryu wouldn't be on his own. "As one father to another. Keep our boy safe."

Kent felt really cold suddenly, his blood being more sensitive to the change in weather and temperature than the others. Why was he feeling cold so sudd- The captain! The half fish thought to himself. That was the only reason he could think of. The captain is nearby! Come on captain, hurry!

Malic had had enough of all this talking, it was time for the descendant and his caretaker to die. Putting his left hand out, he formed Ryu's blood into a scythe as he muttered blood-blood scythe and killed the caretaker. Taking his head clean off in one swing of the blood scythe.

Kent covered Eren's eyes. He was sure that kid has probably seen this kind of thing or worse before, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try to protect the kid from it. Malic was glad the half-blood did that. Eren didn't need to see this. The temperature started changing again. This time it was scorching.

"Kyle!" Eren screamed, knowing what happened without really seeing it. Kent had just covered his eyes before the marine had taken off Kyle's head.

Ryu couldn't think, all he could feel was rage and sorrow. His emotions were causing his fruit to go haywire. The only reason why it was just the heat being affected right now was the sea-stone on him. It hurt, Kyle was his only family left and the marine took him. Kyle may not have been family by blood but he was still family. He lost his only living family left. It hurt, it hurt too much. He wanted it to end and to take Malic down with him.

Kyousuke noticed the windows icing over. Levi was very close by and he was not happy. _'Come on Captain, hurry up. Your boyfriend is in danger_.' The two first mates and the cabin boy might not be in danger, but Ryu most certainly is.

Kent held onto Eren more as the kid was struggling and fighting even more. The kid was bound to do something stupid and he couldn't do anything while he had sea-stone on.

"One down, one more to go," Malic grinned as he turned to Ryu. "Now, how am I going to kill you? With your own blood? With your precious little dead caretaker's blood. With the blood one of your friends?" Ryu gave off a very inhuman roar of anger. It sounded dragon-like. It wasn't loud or anything, but it was clearly angry. His pupils had turned to slits and his eyes blue. He may not be able to fully transform because of the cuffs but that doesn't mean his eyes couldn't change. "Oh? Is someone angry? You've only got one person to blame for this mess kid, and that's yourself." Malic tasted Ryu's blood then tasted Kyle's. "Ah, young blood always seems to taste so sweet. While old blood seems a bit on the sour side." which made him looked over at Eren, Kent held the 8 year old closer to him. "That makes me wonder... I wonder is what the youngest's blood tastes like?" He had only said it to scare Eren to stop struggling, he wasn't actually going to hurt Eren. He would never hurt Eren.

Kyousuke stood in front of Kent and Eren, he had no idea why the Admiral said that or what he was planning, but he wasn't going to let him to touch Eren because of it. That's when the windows shattered because of the cold and it started snowing. A figure walked towards them, Levi was clearly here now.

"Oh? An ice zoan type, huh?" Malic commented, he could tell the difference between the three types of devil fruit eaters. Especially with eaters whose devil fruits might get confused with another one. For example, an ice logia and an ice zoan type. Malic even knew which fruit it was; after all, it was because of Levi that he knew the difference between an ice logia and an ice zoan type. Levi's fruit, which many confuse for the Ice-Ice Devil Fruit, is really the Demon-Demon Devil Fruit- Model Khutsomier. Named after the ice demon ruler of old myths and fairytales. _'It is you, Levi,_ ' Malic couldn't help but think to himself.

"Levi-nii!" Eren said sensing his brother by his strings, since Kent was still covering his eyes so he couldn't see his brother. "They killed Kyle!" Eren seemed so upset. It broke Malic's heart. Killing the old geezer really hurt Eren that much?

Kent and Kyousuke could both tell that Levi was pissed. It was evidenced by the red tint in their captain's blue eyes.

"Get away from what is mine!" Levi shouted as he put his hand up. Clearly enraged. "Spears!" Ice spears flew at the marines, making them back right off Eren, Kent and Kyousuke, one ended up breaking the sea-stone cuffs on Eren's wrists. Then much bigger spears went towards the Malic since he was near Ryu. It forced the marine away. He couldn't attack the black haired teen because of his orders, though he didn't need the orders to not attack the teen. He cared a lot about Levi. He had to retreat. He knew was stronger but the problem was he couldn't hurt the brat, not that he would, though what really pissed Malic off was that the kid looked so much like his damn uncle Lux. It was easy to tell that this short teen was the one that Lux was looking for, they have the same black hair and striking blue eyes, well at least that the marines with Malic thought that anyway. It made Malic wonder where Chester got his eyes from, probably Lux's wife, whoever that was. He never bothered learning about Lux's personal life. Chester didn't act anything like his father though, he was quiet and very hard to anger. Malic hated the kid because he wasn't any fun to tease because of that. None of the marines, except the fleet admiral and Lux's best friend who was his sister's husband's blood brother, knew Chester was adopted. Not even the admiral that Lux was under knew.

Ice cut the marines off from both Ryu and Eren, Kyousuke and Kent. Levi stood in front of them. "That's my crew you're hurting, and you **never** hurt what is mine." Kyousuke went to work at picking the lock on Ryu's cuff, since he, Kent and Eren could move to the tri-colour haired teen easy. The Senior First Mate wished the marines good luck in trying to break Levi's demonic ice, he hasn't seen anything but Ryu's dragon scales break it.

"I'll be back for the descendant, for now, know I'm only retreating because I have orders not to touch you," With those words Malic turned to leave, creating a shield of blood around himself out of Kyle's blood. This only served to make the already angry dragon angrier. Though that was a lie, he wouldn't touch Levi even if he was ordered to.

"What orders?!" Levi asked. "From who?!" Why were the orders that the marines weren't meant touch him?

"From the marine fleet admiral himself, he's the only one that can give me orders and get away with it," Malic responded, he didn't mention that he thought of the fleet admiral as family. Or that the fleet admiral practically raised him. The fleet admiral was truly the only one that could get away with ordering him around, even if he retired. And Malic wouldn't let anyone kill the fleet admiral, he'd rather die first. The fleet admiral was his only precious person, he'd be damned if he let anything happen to him. He knew why the Fleet Admiral had ordered that no-one was allowed to touch the Sky Raider Pirates. He didn't want Levi to know yet.

The Marine Fleet Admiral…? Levi froze in place, that was his father's father. That was his grandfather. Why would he give such an order? The man didn't care about Levi!

Malic sighed, the marine he trusted was giving him a look. He had to tell Levi. He really didn't want to. "Spitfire, I'm sorry. About your dad, Eric. Halt didn't tell me exactly what happened till after I gave you to Henry." The Fleet Admiral only had two blood sons- James, the youngest, who was not interested in dating or women and Eric, who had married a lovely young lady many a years ago. Malic had heard what that asshole did to his family. Halt, the fleet admiral told him. Malic only puts up with Lux because his sister Sky married Eric. Okay maybe it's more than puts up, he actually cares for Lux, but they bump heads a lot. He cares for his foster siblings a lot. So maybe the fleet admiral being his only precious person was bull shit.

Levi's eyes flashed red as he shattered a spear near him. "Don't say that bastard's name! He is not my father!" Eren was getting scared, Levi was really angry. The only time he has felt Levi this mad was when Henry died or when people bring up his father or when someone hurts Eren himself. The temperature in the room was dropping rapidly. This really was his nephew. Malic knew he would've reacted the same way. Wait… did the marine just call Levi, Spitfire…?

Malic knew he and the kid weren't much different, they just went down two very different paths. It was no wonder that the Fleet Admiral was trying to protect Levi and bring him to their side. Though, Malic will never understand why Lux is the one doing it. He knew he would've been the better choice, Levi trusted him more. Though he always encouraged whatever Levi wanted to do. He would always do so, maybe that was why. "You know that thing I said we'd talk about when you were older? It's about my father. He killed my best, and only friend. Right as she confronted him about my scars and bruises. The scars and bruises he gave me. He even force fed me my devil fruit, saying it would make me stronger quicker. She was all I had. So I know how you feel, I won't bring him up again for you. I guess you don't remember who I am? Do you? Or at least you don't recognize the way I look. You called me Uncle Mal."

Levi grabbed at his heart again. He didn't even want to think about the wounds from his own father. The bruises. The scars. He didn't want to think about the ones he use to get from his own father, and the permanent ones he still had from his childhood from his father. Spitfire… Uncle Mal…

"Ryu, you okay mate?" Kyousuke asked as he still picking the lock. "Captain?" As he saw the movement of Levi grabbing his shirt from the corner of his eye. Was the captain okay? Why was he grabbing his shirt and heart?

Levi was confused. This was Uncle Mal from his childhood? It couldn't be! Could it? He didn't remember Uncle Mal ever looking like that. But Mal was the only one that the seventeen year old remembered who ever called him him Spitfire…

"Your heart still acting up from stress?" Malic asked, looking worried. Levi had always grabbed at his heart when things were stressful. Eric never noticed, neither did the others, but he did. He could tell that Eric was just like him, his father. Even then, it was easy to tell. Malic always had a soft spot for Levi, not matter how much he may protest not killing him. No matter how mad he was mad at Levi for inviting Ryu to join his crew. Even if Levi made a stupid choice in being a pirate. "I always called you Spitfire, mainly because you were a little spitfire. You were always quick to anger. You couldn't say Malic when you were younger, so you and your brothers all called me Mal instead."

Kyousuke could only think one thing- Levi had one of the most interesting families ever. Seriously, Admiral Akaiokami was his uncle. Marine Fleet Admiral Halt was his grandfather. That would make Burakkubatafurai (Black Butterfly) his uncle too! His father was someone called Eric, just who the hell was he? Just what the hell is up with his captain's family?

Uncle Mal…?

Levi's head hurt as an early memory came to him. About the guardian he was living with after his godmother's death, but before he went to live with Henry. Because not many of the times before he went to live with Henry were happy and were filled with mostly terrible memories, Levi tried his best to block out most of the first nine years of his years because of all of the deaths. Though, he still nightmares a lot.

 _"Why are you sending me away?!" an almost nine year old Levi screamed at a tall figure who was blurred out. "I want to live with you! Don't send me away!"_

 _"I don't have a choice spitfire. Halt is ordering me to. Believe me I would stay by your side if I could," the man sighed, he stayed by the kids side as long as he kid. Even as he went on that mission almost two years ago. He made sure the marines on the boat didn't let the spitfire see what went on there. Halt finally decided enough was enough though._

 _"You don't have to listen to Halt! I hate him! And Uncle James! Don't send me away Mal!" Levi cried. It was probably the most emotion the kid had showed in the two years of living with Mal on his marine ship._

 _"I don't want to, I really don't want to," he hugged Levi tightly. "But it's going to be too dangerous for you Levi, even I know that. How about this? The moment you're strong enough you can join me?"_

 _"You mean it…?" Levi snivelled._

 _"Of course, you're my little spitfire"_

 _Levi nodded his head. "Okay! You're my favourite marine Mal! But… who are they sending me to live with this time…?" Levi said getting an dead look in his eyes. He hated all of the moving, all the changes._

 _"Your Godfather, his name's Henry. I think he used to be a pirate. Just don't listen to any of that pirate non-sense he tends to spout. Pirates are bad guys, people like Monkey D. Luffy and his crew only exist in fairy tales. The previous pirate king was likely as bad as the rest of them. Though if you do become a pirate I know you'll be the only good pirate out there. I may be a little biased of some of your crew at first, if you decide to become a pirate, and you'll likely see a different side of me. Just give it time, they'll grow on me. I can't promise I won't try to catch you though. It's my job as a marine after all"_

 _"Don't really plan on being a pirate. I'm going to join you, remember?" Levi smiled as he hugged Mal. "Love you Mal."_

 _"Promise me something kid. Promise no matter what you hear about what I have done, promise me you'll always remember that when I'm with you this how I truly am. Not that other person I become when I'm chasing pirates."_

 _"Right! I promise! When… when will they come for me…?" Since it was always James and Halt who took him to his new guardian._

 _"Tomorrow, so let's make our last day count, kay?"_

 _"So I don't to spend my birthday with you…?"_

 _"I practically begged Halt to let me spend that with you but he refused, saying something about needing to toughen you up. I hate it. But we can celebrate your birthday today, if you want?"_

 _"Yes!"_

"Make it stop… make it stop..." Levi muttered as he grabbed at his head and heart. His heart and mind were at war with each other. They didn't want to believe was going on right now. That Uncle Mal was here, that he was the enemy. He was so happy to see Mal again, but at the same time, he wasn't happy to see him.

"For what it's worth, spitfire, I was hoping you never met the kid. Or this side of me. I was hoping you never had to see it. Remember what I told you? Remember the promise I had you make?" Malic looked conflicted. He wanted to kill Ryu but at the same time he would die if Levi hated him. He couldn't take the chance that Levi would hate him.

Levi remembered. He doesn't know how he forgot. "I remember…" Levi said quietly but he stood his ground as he put his poker face back on. This wasn't the time to let his guard down. "But that doesn't matter. I will protect what is mine, and this crew is mine." Talking about his friends behind him. "They're my friends."

"Did the captain just admit that we're his friends?" Kyousuke said in a little shocked that he would admit it so easily.

"The captain called us his…" Kent shockingly stated.

Eren hugged Ryu. "It's okay now Ryu. Levi won't let him hurt you anymore. I'm sorry about Kyle." Eren didn't say anything about Uncle Mal, he didn't want to think about it. This man wasn't the same that Eren kind of remembered. Ryu only let loose a low growl. He couldn't think, he was too mad. But Eren was happy to see that Levi had admitted and saw Kyousuke, Kent and Ryu as his friends.

"Alright Spitfire, I don't want to hurt you. I won't touch your crew. Fair warning spitfire, Lux is looking for you. He and Halt intend to get you to join the marines, by force if they have to. They may use your crew and little dove to do it," Malic always called Eren little dove. Doves represented peace, and that was Eren was, Levi's peace. So the kid was little dove. He called all those he cared about deeply by nicknames.

Levi cursed under his breathe. Of course they were getting Lux to come to talk to him about joining the marines, out of his blood family, Lux was the one that the teen liked the most and got along with. Mal was family, just not by blood and it annoyed the youth how much Lux used that against Mal. But that didn't stop Levi from liking Mal, or the man being his favourite marine and uncle. "I'll be careful, thanks for the warning Mal." The ice wall coming down since Levi could tell that Malic wasn't going to do anything to Ryu with him here. He knew how much Malic cared for him, and Eren too.

"Of course, it'll take a long while before I warm up to your newest crewmate. He ate the same fruit as my father so be prepared, spitfire," Malic let him know as he walked over to Eren. He was talking about Ryu obviously.

"Admiral, shouldn't you say something to him?" the marine who had pointed Eren's necklace to him. This marine was probably one of the few that didn't mind Malic, since he knew all of the sides of Malic- the good, the bad and the ugly.

"Little dove, I'm sorry you had to see this side of me. I made spitfire promise before that he would remember that when I'm chasing pirates that's not the real me. When I'm with you and him that's who I am, got it? I'll always be your Uncle Mal, just not when I'm chasing pirates. It'll take me a while to warm up to your crew. So don't sweat it," Malic ruffled the boy's hair. "I'm sorry for the sea-stone. You're alright, right?"

Eren nodded his head as he just hugged Ryu more. Worried that Malic might go "bad Malic" again and try to kill or hurt Ryu. "I'm fine..."

Ryu growled again, he didn't seem to be calming down in the slightest.

"Here's the key to his cuffs. Just don't let him out till I'm far away. It's going to take me especially long to warm up to him. He ate my father's devil fruit. He hurt me. Really bad. You know how I hold grudges. It's going to be hard." Talking about his father, the man had hurt Malic really badly.

"That's not what I was talking about," the marine sighed as he shook his head.

"Then what Rookie?" Malic asked the marine he trusted the most. The marine had been a rookie once and the nickname stuck for Malic. He was the one that looked after Levi when he had to leave the boat to go pirate hunting. Malic liked the man more than friends, not that he'd ever let him know that.

"Archie…?" Levi slowly said, remembering who Malic called Rookie, as he looked at the man. He was in his late twenties around 188 centimetres with blonde hair and goldish-brown eyes, his left ear pierced. He was wearing a grey suit shirt, black suit pants, black dress shoes, dark grey socks, a black belt and a black tie.

"I was wondering when you would remember me, brat," Archie smirked as he ruffled Levi's hair, which he got a protest from said teen. Ryu growled again, he didn't like the marines. He didn't want them touching his Vi.

"You look old now, old man," Levi smirked.

"Well I never!" Archie said pretending to hurt by Levi's comment about him 'being old'.

"Are you and Uncle Mal together yet?" Levi asked plainly. He didn't know how else to ask the question.

The marines all looked shocked by the sudden question as Archie's mouth dropped, trying to say something but couldn't. He couldn't believe Levi had just asked him that. Malic was about as red as a tomato, yep there goes whatever image he may or may not have had around his subordinates. It was clear to all the other marines now that their admiral liked Archie.

"Levi," Archie said recovering and able to stop himself from blushing hard. He didn't look at Malic, he couldn't, or he was going to blush hard and loose what words he was about to get out right now. "You shouldn't ask such questions. The admiral isn't interested in those kind of things. We are just friends and work colleagues. You must have misunderstood something from when you were kid travelling with us." Wanting to protect Malic's image as much as he could, even if it was hurting himself and maybe even Malic. Archie was going to make sure to talk to Malic about it later in private, just the two of them. He didn't want to lose his old mentor, the one person who trusted him without failure. Malic even trusted Archie with Levi. He knew the admiral wouldn't even trust the fleet admiral with Levi. It was one of the greatest honours that the younger marine got, was being entrusted with Levi. No-one else was ever given that chance or honour. It was extremely hard gaining Malic's trust. He would be damned the if he lost it. But protecting the admiral's image was important as well. He didn't want the other marines thinking the admiral was soft. Or for pirates to get word of the admiral's feelings and use him against Malic.

Okay that wasn't even remotely true for Malic, he was interested in Archie, as so much more than a friend and a work colleague. He cared for him and that comment stung. Did he really think so little of him? Was he just like the others?

"I don't know what to think, nor do I know what kind of deal Lux, James and Halt have planned for you, so be careful Levi," Archie told the young pirate captain. "Really careful."

"Right..." Levi nodded to Archie. His father's family and mother's family were planning something? That could not be good.

"Let's just go," Malic perfectly masked the hurt in his voice as he hugged Eren then Levi. "Spitfire, Little Dove has an older blood related sister. You might meet her soon enough. I've heard she's been around these waters, looking for her brother. Even if little dove might not remember her. She'll likely attack first ask questions later, she's like a female version of you. His key is the same as hers, she made it by hand. She looks like an older female version of little dove."

"Oh gods no..." Kent whined. The last thing they needed right now, or ever, was another Levi.

* * *

 **dum-dum, cliff-hanger! Levi's family keeps getting bigger and bigger and more interesting as we go. doesn't it? I wonder what will happen chapter. and who Checkmate is?**

 **Archie: 23 favs**

 **Malic: 26 follows**

 **Kyle: 70 reviews**

 **Zero: over 1, 915 views**

 **Ryu: and we will see you all next time on Dragon Ball Z- I mean, we will see you all next time on Sky Raider Pirates! A One Piece Tale!**


	13. Chapter 11

**and here is our next chapter, once again! and I think it is the longest one I have written too.**

 **sorry it took so long to get this chapter out guys. got busy between family things, work things and Christmas things, like Christmas parties and Christmas itself. plus, I am saving up and sorting through things here, since I am going to America next year in June some time. no set date yet, but June is when I am looking at leaving.**

 **I will try to get the next chapter out just after New Years for you all. anyway, here are the reviews! and I hope you enjoy the chapter. thanks again to Sheaon13, who is co-writing the story with me.**

 **The Gaming Geek Gina-**

 **Yes. Crazy things have been going on.**

 **Levi: no has seen crazy until they meet my father's side of the family.**

 **another time and place for that Levi! anyway, yes, Kyle is dead and we have seen only a bit of Levi's and some of Ryu's as well.**

 **Ryu: I think the feels is killing everyone, not just you.**

 **Eren: it is an interesting arc! isn't it?!**

 **Kent: we still have more arcs to go *sighing lightly***

 **thank you. it is good work isn't it?**

 **WhitewolfLune-**

 **Thank you. it is another awesome chapter, isn't?**

 **Kyousuke: we did learn a little bit about the captain's past, which was cool, wasn't it?**

 **Eren: yeah! poor Ryry! he has been through a lot and no he has lost Kyle too!**

 **Yeah... Levi... let's not get into that topic right now. I think he is mad at me for being able to update sooner with things that have been going on here *being glared at all by Levi* I can't for the next chapter of your story, again. and here is the next chapter of my story! please don't kill me Levi!**

Owen Copper-

 **interesting character. i will go over my characters and see if I have room for him. also, welcome to the story as well. now, by the 2/7 do you 2nd of July or 7th February? I ask because I am Australia and we write 2/7 meaning 2nd July, so just checking.**

 **Sheaon13: anyway guys, here is the story! we hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Birthday Bash

"Eren has a what…?" Levi asked unsure of what to think or make of this situation. Eren has a sister? An older sister? Who was related to him by blood?

"A sister," Archie repeated to the young pirate captain. "Hey Levi, quick question. Why did you decide to become a pirate? You promised Mal that you were going to join him when you were strong enough before you went to live with Henry."

"..." Levi said nothing.

"Life changes!" Eren decided to answer for his big brother and captain. He wasn't going to say the real reason why, that was up to Levi, who didn't seem up to saying it. "Things happened. That's all I am going to say." Hugging Ryu even tighter. Ryu snarled again. He looked ready to bite Eren. "We don't have to talk about it if we don't want to..."

"Goodbye Uncle," was all Levi said as he turned his back to Malic and put his attention on Ryu. Levi didn't want to talk or think about anything right now. "I'm so sorry I didn't get here in time Ryu. I don't blame you if you hate me now..." Why didn't he get back in time to save Kyle? Levi kept a poker face on, he had let his emotions show too much in the past few days. He can't allow that again.

Malic tried his best not to look stung by Levi's dismissive tone. It was his own fault, he had no right to be hurt. Maybe he really was alone. The three people he really cared for clearly didn't care for him the same. At least not anymore in Levi and Eren's case. It was all his fault too. Everything was quiet until they got onto their ship. Malic got aboard his boat and prepared to leave.

"Let's go Archibald," Malic stated, using Archie's actual name. It showed how hurt he was right now, without him really wanting to. It showed how hurt he was by Archie himself.

"Mal…? Can I talk to you? In private?" Archie asked. He knew he had hurt Malic and he hated it that he had, he didn't mean or want to hurt Malic. He had just been trying to protect him and his rep.

"It's Admiral Malic, or Admiral. Whatever you want to talk to me about you can do it in front of my people," He stated, stiffly. He was likely going to drown his sorrow in training just like the old days before he had anyone he cared about. Before Archie made him stop.

"What I have to say is not something I want the the others to hear..." Archie told Malic. It would ruin Malic's rep if Archie said it to him in front of everyone. "Admiral."

"Then no. You can't talk to me in private," Malic turned to go to the training area in the ship.

Archie knew that look and what he was about to do, quickly walked up to Malic. "Admiral, I thought we discussed how overtraining will hurt you." Making sure he was close so when he had a moment he could whisper to Malic. The others knew that Archie hated it when Malic overtrained.

"I don't care," Malic stated, then added quietly, "Not any more." He desperately tried to create as much space between Archie and him as possible.

Archie grabbed Malic's arm. "I love you."

"Liar!" Malic didn't believe him. He wouldn't ever trust Archie again. He won't make that mistake again. The only one he could trust was himself. He should've always known that. It wasn't Levi's and Eren's fault about hurting him. It was his. It would never be his sweet nephew's fault. They would always be his Spitfire and Little Dove. Even if they no longer wanted to be.

"Mal, I only said those things because of your rep. I wanted and said those things to protect you," Archie told him. "I didn't want to hurt you, but you have a rep to uphold. I couldn't stand the thought of the men talking about you in a matter that wasn't respectful or right."

"I don't believe you. I don't trust you and I told you to call me Admiral or Admiral Malic. I hope you know I'll be requesting an immediate transfer," He couldn't stand the thought of looking at the one that hurt him so much every day.

Arche felt his heart break. He had really hurt Mal that much? Fine then, if Malic didn't want him near him, then he would make things easier for him. He would leave, then the admiral doesn't have to 'deal with him'.

"You don't need to transfer," Archie told Malic bitterly as he let go. He could feel tears threatening to fall, but he wasn't going to let them. Archie had a rep to uphold too. Everyone could see the hurt by looking at Archie's eyes, though, no-one was sure why he was hurt, since the Admiral and him had been talking quietly to each other until now. "It's your squad. I'll leave as soon as we get to Marineford. I'll go pack my things immediately then, _Admiral_ , and stay out your way. Since you clearly don't want me near you."

Was Rookie telling the truth? Malic could see the hurt clear as day. Rookie actually returned his feelings? Why would he protect his rep?! He knew he didn't care about that! Damn it! He was making all kinds of mistakes today! He hurt all his loved ones… He drove them away. He couldn't take this back now. Archie would be better off under another marine, where he could flourish. He really needs to train, he needs to push away his sorrows, his regret.

The marines under Malic's commander were confused. Malic and Archie actually knew how to fight? That was they were having right now, weren't they? A fight. Right? It was weird to the marines since they have known the two to only ever get along, since nothing the Admiral did seemed to surprise Archie. Nothing he did ever upset him, unless he overtrained. Well, that was until now. Just what the hell happened? What is happening? Are Malic and Archie no longer marine partners? Is the admiral actually going to allow him to leave? Is Archie actually going to leave the squad? Is the one who person who can stand up to their Admiral when he terrifying going to leave? They didn't want that! The marines didn't want Archie to leave! He was the one person they knew they could go to! That could stop the Admiral if he got out of hand! He can't just leave!

"Just don't run yourself to the ground," Archie said with sad smile as he walked back to Malic. Malic wanted to stop him, he wanted to apologize. But would he deserve to be forgiven? He really was just like his father... "And when Levi said good-bye, he wasn't being dismissive of you. He was just upset with himself, it had nothing to do with you. He has a rep to uphold, just like you do. I'll take my leave now Admiral, to start doing that transfer paperwork and make sure everything I started for you is finished. I won't leave anything unfinished." He was going to throw himself into the paperwork, if Malic was going to throw himself unhealthily into his training again, then Archie was going to do the same with paperwork. He can lock himself away in his cabin; do paperwork and cry and hate himself in there. He'll keep up a professional look in front of everyone, but once he was by himself, he didn't care. In fact, it was going to be easiest to just stop caring about things in general. Feelings are what got him in this mess to start with, so he should stop feeling things in general.

To the marines right now, it was almost like mum and dad were fighting. Malic being the dad and Archie being the mum. None of them liked the thought of 'mum' leaving them. 'Dad' was not someone they wanted to be around without 'mum'. But seriously, this was a shocking revelation to the marines under the Admiral. They have never seen the Admiral and his right hand man fight like this before. In fact, they have never seen the two of them fight.

Levi didn't hate him? Great, another misunderstanding! What was with him today?! He was making Rookie leave because of a misunderstanding. He hated it. It hurt.

"Just set sail," Malic said in a subdued tone. Despite Malic being cruel a lot of the times most of the marines on the ship cared for their admiral and seeing him like this, it hurt. Sure he said cruel things and all that but that was his way of showing he cared for them. The only people that got to see his soft side were Archie, Levi, Eren, and that reporter girl.

Archie walked off and slammed the door to his cabin, he didn't normally help with them setting sail anyway, and right now, he just wanted to be alone. Clearly he was wrong when he thought that he and Malic were going to be fine, despite Archie having to say some things that hurt not only himself but Mal as well, he had thought they would be alright. After all, Mal didn't care about those things. But clearly Archie was wrong and he hated himself. He has never felt this hate towards himself before. He didn't blame Mal for any of it, it wasn't his fault, it was all Archie's fault.

Malic himself just went down to the training grounds, pulling out his knife and cutting his arm. This was the main reason Archie didn't want him overtraining. His devil fruit required blood to work and he used his own blood to train. When he overtrained he always needed a blood transfusion. That's why there was spare blood bags with his blood type on board the ship. Just in case Archie wasn't here and he overtrained himself. Doing this could kill him. Malic knew that, but he didn't care.

"So..." one of the marines said as he looked at his fellow marines. "If mum and dad break up, who do you want to live with?" A few of them looked unimpressed while a few laughed, some of them cracked up laughing and the others were just sighing. They knew if Archie heard them right now, that he would probably either kick their asses or kill them, though, either of those were probably better than the situation that they were in right now.

"I'm worried more for the Admiral. Sure he'll be more subdued, but without Archie, he's just not our Admiral," another marine stated. They all knew when Malic was upset he seemed not to care about the world. He didn't care what they did.

"Should one of us try to talk to the Admiral while someone else talks to Archie?" a marine suggested. "See if we can get them to make up? Or at least see if we talk Archie out of leaving? I'd rather not stay here if Archie leaves. The Admiral is really scary..."

"The admiral noticed the hurt in Archie's eyes. That's why he's upset right now," one of the marines that had been under Malic the longest outside of Archie stated. She looked worried for Malic. "And if Archie leaves the admiral isn't going to be scary. In fact he will care less what we do. He'll mostly ignore us."

"Then why doesn't he just apologise?" one of the newer marines asked. "I mean, I know the admiral has a bit of a rep for being a 'hardass' and all, but if you hurt someone. Shouldn't you apologise and try to make up?"

"The admiral doesn't give a damn about his rep. He thinks Archie will be better off under some other marine. They've had that argument before. But Archie stayed despite that, back when Archie was still a cadet and getting ready to move from being a cadet to a proper marine," She responded. "It was then that the admiral started calling him Rookie."

"Would he really leave?" the newer marine asked. He didn't really know the admiral or the others all that well. Being new to the crew that was under Admiral Malic.

"As long as he thinks Malic hates him, yes." She stated with a small sigh. "I should go check and make sure the admiral hasn't killed himself."

Another marine who had been there a long time sighed. "I'll check on Archibald then, Annabeth."

"While you're there tell my twin about what I noticed," she stated, Archie was the reason why she joined the marines in the first place. He was her twin brother. She looked like a female version of Archie so it was easy to tell they were related. Of course Archie was older than her by a few minutes but they were still twins.

"Will do," the marine nodded. "That also is, if Archibald will even leave his room, or lets anyone in to see him. Last time he got like this, he didn't leave his room or let anyone in it for at least two weeks. He just buried himself in paperwork."

"Alright," She went downstairs to find torn up dummies and a passed out Malic. "I'm going to need some help down here! Someone make Archie come out! The admiral passed out from blood loss! He's the only one that knows the code to the safe with the blood!" Annabeth sounded panicked and worried as she put Malic on her back, carrying him up the stairs towards the infirmary.

* * *

Back on the island…

"They're gone Levi," Eren said as he could feel Malic's destiny strings were far away.

Kyousuke looked at Levi. "So, I'm good to take the cuffs off then?"

"Yeah," Levi nodded. Kyosuke nodded his head back and undid the cuffs. Eren hugged Ryu more with a smile on his face, trying to keep a smile on his face to make Ryu smile. Whenever something bad happens, Eren finds it's easier to smile it away. It helped keep Levi calm, or calm him down, so Eren hoped it would do the same thing for Ryu. Ryu snarled, his skin suddenly heating up as he tried to get whoever this was off him. Black scales instead of skin could clearly be seen across his body.

"Eren! Let go of Ryu!" Kyousuke shouted as he could see what was going to happen. The kid was about to get hurt, he didn't think it was going to be on purpose, but still, the kid about to get hurt by the dragon.

 _You need to get away right now hatchling_ , Zero knew what was about to happen he couldn't stop it. Zero also has a habit of all calling everyone younger than him, especially children, hatchling. _It's happened with others of his fruit eaters before._

"Why?" Eren asked them, not understanding why they wanted him to get away from Ryu. "Ryu won't hurt me. He's my friend!" Ryu bit down on Eren's arm as if to disprove the statement of him not hurting the kid, Eren started bleeding. Ryu's teeth had gotten sharp to a dangerous level. He wanted out of this person's arms! He wanted to kill everyone here! He wanted everything dead! It had taken something precious from him! It needed to pay! Eren flinched but smiled still. "It's okay Ryu."

"Eren!" Levi shouted worried about his little brother but then put his poker face on. No, even if he was worried about his little brother, he couldn't show it. He couldn't show his emotions. Though he did forcibly take Eren's from Ryu's arms, after getting Ryu's mouth off Eren's arm. There were really bad wounds in his arm as if knives instead of teeth punctured it. The young cabin boy's arm was bleeding quite a bit as well.

Ryu started to transform, growing to the size of the house. His black scales were cracked and there was an evil looking green fire coming out of said cracks. He let loose a roar of rage as he set a house on fire. Luckily it's inhabitants weren't home at the moment.

Levi hugged and protected Eren from the heat and sudden transformation. Levi collapsed onto the ground as he was protecting Eren. He felt warm… he felt really warm and thirsty… he must be dehydrated. He must have overused his devil fruit powers, he must have overused his ice. He needs water...

"Captain!" Kent and Kyousuke shouted as Levi was on the ground.

"It's so hot…" Kent was sweating as he realized this. Did the angry dragon cause this? Seriously, it felt like Kent was being baked alive. It was seriously hot right now. Kent didn't want to turn into cooked octopus!

 _That would be Ryu's doing. Not that he realizes. He doesn't know what he is doing,_ Zero looked really worried.

"Levi! Levi-nii!" Eren shouted worriedly as he got out of Levi's arms and his brother didn't get up. He just stayed laying on the ground, actually sweating a little, which worried the boy since his older brother doesn't normally feel the heat or the cold. Eren felt his brother's forehead. He felt like he had a temper… "We need water! Lots of it! Levi-nii is dehydrated really badly!"

Ryu let loose a ball of fire at the Sky Raiders. Levi put his hand up and easily made a shield of ice around them to protect his crew.

"Back off my crew scales!" Levi shouted as he suddenly pushed himself off the ground and stood up. Panting heavily, he felt dehydrated, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep fight or that he wasn't going to protect his crew. He is the captain, it is the captain's job to protect his crew. Levi pushed Eren behind him to his First Mates. The pirate captain can't afford to be distracted by his cabin boy right now. Ryu let out another roar of rage at the small crew.

 _Please don't kill my hatchling. He doesn't know what he's doing… he's just so full of rage right now. He's lost control,_ Zero begged. _He doesn't realize who you are. Or that you are his friends._

"I'm not going to kill Ryu, he's a member of my crew and no-one is allowed to hurt my crew," Levi told Zero without breaking his poker face. "But that doesn't means I won't stop him from trying to kill them." Levi put his hand in front of him. "Chains!" Chains of ice came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Ryu. Ryu struggled against the chains, letting loose as much fire as possible.

"Nii-chan..." Eren said worried as Kyousuke was holding him now. Levi had pushed Eren over to Kyousuke when he had a free moment. He knew his older brother would rather have the dragon's attention on him than on the crew. The Senior First Mate was tying a bandage on Eren's wound from Ryu. "We need to get water! Levi is going to need water soon or he is going to pass out! He's dehydrated! And his powers are going to stop if he keeps going without it!" Talking about and explaining as best as he could on why they needed to get Levi water, right now.

 _I'll show you where it is. Follow me,_ Zero stated, motioning them to follow. _We keep several jugs of water in the house for emergencies._

Levi held onto his arm. He got burnt, he actually got burnt. Damn it, he was must be really running on empty for him to get burnt. Then he suddenly felt light headed. That was not a good sign. Levi put his hands on the ground, he didn't think this was going to work, it was worth a try. "Shot!" Ice shot from Levi's hand and flung him up at Ryu. This was probably the worst idea ever in the history of worse ideas ever, but it was the only thing that Levi could think of right now. Levi landed on Ryu and rolled across the scales of the dragon. Ouch… that hurt… that was seriously not the best idea that Levi has ever had. His hand holding onto one of the spikes that went down from Ryu's head to the tip of his tail. This was seriously not one of Levi's best ideas. This was really high up and he was seeing double.

"Captain! Here!" Kyousuke threw one of the jugs towards Levi. It had a lid on it so it wouldn't spill. Somehow Kyousuke managed to throw it high enough where it was able to reach Levi.

Levi managed to catch the jug of water somehow. He was had been seeing triple when it came up, so he just aimed for the one in the middle, the Sky Raider Pirates Captain was so lucky he had picked right and had caught it. It was a very big jug and clearly full of water. Levi didn't hesitate in opening the lid up with his mouth and then drank all of the water. He knew better than actually downing that much water in one go, since it usually gave him a headache or made him sick drinking that much at once when he was dehydrated. But he didn't care right now, he needed to protect his crew and he had to save Ryu. The Pirate Captain was plagued with a headache straight away and he felt like he was going to throw up all of the water he just drunk, but he kept hold of the spike and pulled himself up. He had to stop the dragon somehow, without hurting him.

Trying to freeze him was out of the question. Not after what happened with his core, Levi didn't want to hurt the younger teen like that again. Especially since last time had been by accident and this time it would be on purpose. He didn't think giving Ryu a hug or anything would work either. So what could Levi do?

 _Try convincing him you're his friend. Talking him down basically. I would do it but when any of my fruit eaters have been like this they can't hear me. They can hear others but not me_ , Zero was floating near Levi as he told him this. _And sometimes hugs do work. It just depends on how attached Ryu is to you._

Levi nodded his head. Not sure how his voice was sounding right now, and wanting to save it for speaking to Ryu. The Pirate slowly made his way on the Dragon's scales to get to his face. If Levi was doing this, he was going to do it face to face, even if it was human face to dragon face. He knew Ryu had sensitive hearing, but he wanted the teen to see him and know it was him talking to him. Not someone else, not someone trying to pretend to be him. Levi slipped on scales and fell, suddenly sliding down the side of Dragon Form Ryu and his scales.

"Shit!" Levi muttered as he grabbed at a spike, but just missed it.

"LEVI!" Eren shouted, sounding scared.

"CAPTAIN!" Kent and Kyousuke both shouted worrying. Shit! What they were going to do!?

 _'Levi? That name… I know it don't I? That name can make the pain go away… I know it can…_ ' Ryu's tail reached out and grabbed Levi before he fell. He placed the black haired teen on his snout, looking at him.

Levi was panting and smiled without meaning too. "Thanks Ryu. I thought I might have been about to die just then."

" **Take… Pain…"** the dragon whimpered.

Levi hugged the dragon's snout. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have been here. I never should have left. You're my friend and I let you down. I'm so sorry." Ryu slowly began transforming back to normal, both of them slowly reaching the ground. Ryu was human again in Levi's arms, sobbing. "You'fe in so much pain because of me. I'm sorry." The black haired teen's grip on the tri-coloured haired teen tightening. "If I was here earlier. I would be able to stop Mal from killing Kyle. I'm so sorry I was late."

"I-It's not your fault… I just… Why did he have to leave me?" Ryu asked as he was sobbing in his captain's arms.

"I don't know..." Levi answered honestly then his dizzy spell hit him fully. "I'm sorry… don't freak ou-" Levi suddenly passing out and falling beside Ryu as he let go of him.

"Nii-chan!" Eren shouted as he finally got to Ryu and Levi. Eren felt his brother's forehead, he still felt really warm. "We need to get Levi back to the ship and make him an ice bath. Right now." Eren saw the burn marks on his older brother and looked really worried. "Like yesterday right now."

"I'll fly him back. I remember you telling me what the ship looked like. You can ride as well Eren… It's the least I can do," Ryu told the 8 year old.

"Okay," Eren nodded as he looked at Kyousuke and Kent. "You two okay with running back to Skye? I'm going to need help… I need to run the bath while someone is getting ice from the freezer while someone has to get Levi out of his clothes and someone else needs to pour water on Levi's burns."

"Wait, the captain got burnt?" Kent said worrying as he was looking at the burns on mark Levi.

"Those look bad..." Kyousuke commented and Ryu winced. This was all his fault.

"I can carry up to four on my back, but that's my limit," Ryu stated. "and yes back with the fight I could've carried you. I just chose not to."

"Well that's not nice or fair," Kyousuke said pretending to be hurt by the comment. In all honesty, he kind of didn't really care. "Playing favourites already?"

"How about we just go?" Kent offered up before Kyousuke said anything else. The half-fishman was sure that his fellow first mate wanted to tease or at least wanted say more to the dragon devil fruit eater, but they should really just focus on their captain right now. "Our captain needs us right now."

"Yeah, Lev does seems to need us right now," Kyousuke sighed as he picked the shorter teen up. "Let's go. Let's go then Scales. How's your arm Little E?" Turning to the 8 year old whose arm had been bandaged up by Kent and Kyousuke while Levi was distracting Ryu in his dragon form.

Ryu was going to complain about what he was called until he heard what Kyousuke said. He felt extremely guilty. He just transformed and didn't say a word. He lowered himself so they could get on.

"It's fine," Eren smiled as he moved his arm and didn't flinch or seem to be in pain. "I've had worser injuries."

"You mean worse injuries, not worser," Kent corrected the kid. Worser was not a word. "Worser isn't a word Eren."

"It isn't?" the 8 year old asked. "Levi-nii never told me that." Kent picked the kid up and put him behind Kyousuke who had Levi on Ryu's back now. "Though, he does give me a funny look when I say worser."

Kent hoped on Ryu's back. "That seems odd to me that he captain didn't correct you on it. I believe we're good to go now Ryu."

"Back to Skye! Back to Skye!" Eren agreed. Ryu flapped his wings and took off into the sky, still not saying a word. "You'll love Skye, Ryu! You can stay in mine and Levi's room! It's big enough for the three of us! We'll have to make sure to get your things after Levi is settled in the bath."

" _I'll be fine on my own…_ " Ryu stated. In truth he thought nightmares would be a fitting punishment after what he has done. In fact nightmares wouldn't be enough in Ryu opinion.

"No! No! No! You are joining us!" Eren told Ryu. "I won't accept anyone else to be my babysitter but you! So you are joining us! No question asked! I refuse your refusal on my big brother's behalf! Since I know he will agree with me, you are joining us!"

" _Of course I'm joining your crew. I meant the room. I'm fine in my own room,_ " the teen told the boy.

"No! You're in our room! I want you in there with me and Levi! You don't have to sleep in the same bed as us if you don't want to… but you are in our room! So I don't get scared or lonely when Levi has to leave early…."

" _Eren it's um… it's not appropriate for that to happen,_ " Ryu stated.

"Why not?" Eren asked Ryu. "You like Levi and he likes you so it's fine!"

" _I'll explain why when you're older… way older. It's better if I have my own room._ "

"No!" the kid whined. "I don't like being by myself! You can be with me before Levi goes to bed and you can be there when he has to leave early before I wake up! So you have to sleep in our room! Please!"

" _I'll have Zero wake me up at that time then. I just don't think V- Levi would agree with you on the room thing. But if you get him to agree I'll sleep in the room, alright?_ " Ryu almost slipped and called Levi by the nickname he called him and was given permission to call him in private. He was tired.

"I'll get Levi-nii to agree so you are in our room!" Eren smiled as he patted his older brother on the head from around Kyousuke's body. Ryu landed on Skye.

"I'll go to the kitchen and get the ice," Kent said as he got off Ryu and helped Eren get off then helped Kyousuke with Levi.

"I'll pour water on his burns then while Eren runs the bath for the captain then," Kyousuke nodded his head to Kent as Ryu transformed from his dragon form back to his human form. "Ryu? You take the captain there then," handing Ryu their captain. "I need to get the jugs to fill up with water to pour over Levi's burns. Follow Eren to where the bath is."

"You do realize what job that leaves me don't you? I'm not doing it. I'll run the water while Eren does it. It's his brother," Ryu's face was entirely red as he spoke.

"I thought the kid was messing with us when he said one of us would need to strip the captain," Kyousuke said as he looked at Eren. "Or were you serious?" He also didn't want that job and since the captain and Ryu seemed to like each other, he thought that Ryu was the best one suited to the job of making their captain naked.

"He's 8, I highly doubt he would make a joke like that," Ryu pointed out.

"Well, we can leave Levi's boxers on," Eren said seeming to think for a moment. "But his shirt and pants and socks and boots are in the way and his shirt and pants are kind of ruined… oh shit… I left Levi's jacket at your house! We need to make sure we remember to get it, or Levi is going to kill me." Okay, Eren was overreacting there, he knew that Levi wouldn't kill him. But he would be in a lot of trouble if they forget Levi's red jacket.

"Don't worry I'm going back for my spare daggers and the present Kyle was… was going to give me for my birthday. So I'll get it then," Ryu told the young cabin boy.

"When is your birthday?" Kyousuke asked.

"Tomorrow…" Ryu answered. "Kyle had planned something special for it. He always claimed the 16th birthdays were special for both boys and girls despite what everyone said. Kyle also planned on getting me drunk that day since I reached the legal drinking age. Despite Zero's protests."

"Cool! Thanks Ryu! And we'll have to throw you a party tomorrow then!" Eren smiled and decided.

"Let's get started with what we were going to do," the teen nodded.

* * *

On board Admiral Malic's Ship…

"He doesn't look good, Archie," Annabeth informed her brother as she looked at Malic. "He's been sick for awhile apparently and the idiot decided to keep it to himself not to worry you. Now the blood loss on top of it! I'm worried he may not make it through the night. You might need to say goodbye just in case. Tell him anything you want to get off your chest. I've already told Malic to do the same. It would be a miracle if he survives the night. You should also call Levi and Eren and let them say goodbye just in case…"

"The idiot isn't going to die," Archie said with tears going down his face. "He promised… he promised Levi he would never die on him..." More saying it to convince himself more than his sister. He didn't want to believe that the admiral was stupid enough to put himself in this kind of position, but in all honesty, it didn't surprise the young marine that he had. Archie wasn't even going to mention to his sister the promise that Archie and Malic made from back when Archie was a cadet.

"He may not have a choice in the matter," Annabeth looked sad. "But there is a chance, however slim, that he will survive. It'll just take a miracle. You should see him now Arch."

"I… I can't..." Archie said walking off to call Levi and Eren to ask them if they were still at the island. They should turn back and let Levi and Eren say good-bye in person. "He hates me…"

"He was asking for you! Are you really going to deny him seeing you when it may be his last moments!" Annabeth got in Archie's way of leaving.

"He hates me Annie!" Archie shouted at his sister. "Just get out of my way! Levi and Eren won't talk to anyone from this ship but me."

"HE WAS ASKING FOR YOU! HE WANTED TO APOLOGIZE! HE SAW THE HURT IN YOUR EYES AND I'M NOT MOVING TILL YOU GO AND TALK TO HIM!" Annabeth shouted.

"Sh-She's right Rookie…" Malic was leaning against the wall heavily. His breathing was labored but he had to see Rookie. He knew he should be in bed too with as sick as he was.

Archie flinched but didn't look at Malic. "Sorry to hear you're not doing well Admiral… I'll go call Levi and Eren..."

"P-Please Rookie! Don't call me Admiral, please. It's just Mal. I'm sorry! Please just spend time with me… please…"

Archie looked at Mal. "Okay… but I have call Levi and Eren first. You and I both know they won't talk to anyone but you or me."

"Th-There's a snail in the room I'm at in the infirmary," Malic was still leaning on the wall heavily for support. It looked like he was going to need help getting to his room.

Archie nodded to Malic and put the admiral's arm around his neck. "Okay, I'll make the call from your room then. Now let's get you back there so you can rest up and get better. You don't want Lux to suddenly be the favourite Uncle and try to convince Levi to join the marines under him, now do you?"

"H-Hell no. Besides, Levi is a pirate and no damn marine as long as his dream is to chase the One Piece."

"Then you are forbidden to die, now aren't you Mal?" Archie smiled to Malic. Malic grinned, he wouldn't die. He refused to. He promised Levi after all. He also still had that promise to Archie to keep. "Do I still need to call Levi and Eren, or we good?"

"We're good, I won't die."

Archie smiled brightly. "That's what I thought. Now, let's get you back to bed Mal so you can rest up. I won't leave your side for a minute."

"I-I'd like that, a lot," Malic smiled.

* * *

The Next Day, with the Sky Raiders…

Levi wake up slowly. He's whole body was sore. Why was he in water…? Levi sat up in the bathtub fully. He had to think for a moment. That's right… he overused his ice powers and he got dehydrated… he also had burn wounds… Levi looked at his arms, side and legs for the wounds. But the burn wounds were completely gone, at lest, they looked dlike they were to the pirate captain. How long has he been out for? How long did Eren have to have in him the ice bath for?

"Levi-nii! You're awake! Just in time! Today is Ryu's 16th birthday!" Eren smiled as he walked into the bathroom.

"What…?" Levi looked at Eren funny. He didn't know what his little brother was talking about. "Eren? How long I was out for? How long have in this bath for?"

"Um... " Eren started counting on his fingers. "A long time," the kid answered with a smile. "But I didn't want to take you out till the burns had gone away. Then I fell asleep and the others didn't want to move you since I told them you could breath perfectly fine under the water since it was ice and cold. It's only been a day, give or take some hours. It's also Ryu's birthday! He told us yesterday that his birthday was today! So you need to be up and come back to room so you can get changed! Kent and Kyou are helping Ryu move his things to Skye now as we speak. We're going to do a big dinner tonight at the tavern! And can Ryu stay in our room? He said he wouldn't stay unless you gave the okay!"

"Sure Eren, whatever you want," Levi said as a headache hit him from Eren being overly excited. Eren hand Levi a cup of water which he drowned in one gulp. "Where's my towel?" Eren held it up for Levi. "Thanks brat."

"You're welcome!" Eren smiled as his brother hopped out of the bath and wrapped the towel himself before taking off his boxers.

"Where are my clothes…?" Levi asked.

"Oh, Ryu has your jacket and I put your socks in the wash. Your boots are in our room. You pants and shirt were really badly damaged and burnt so I threw them out!" Eren told Levi as he walked over to the door. "I pulled out some clothes and put them on our bed in our room for you!"

"Eren, you do know when Levi wakes up he can't go around naked?" Ryu came in, not noticing Levi was awake until it was too late. Ryu turned very red, very quickly. He was carrying the clothes into the bathroom to put there for Levi.

"But Levi-nii isn't naked. He has a towel on," Eren said looking at Ryu. "And we're only going to our room. It's not that far." And by not far, Eren means from one side of the ship to the other. "Levi use to walk that naked before the others joined. Now he wears a towel. Not that he has had a bath or shower since Kent and Kyou has joined."

"Because you're his brother!" Ryu looked away as he handed the clothes to Levi. Yep, it's official this is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him.

"I haven't needed to have a bath or shower since Kent and Kyou joined," Levi yawned as he took the clothes from Ryu, completely unfazed by him being in the room. "Besides, I said I would start wearing a towel once we got female members with the crew. We're all guys, I don't see why it matters if I wear a towel or not. Besides, I only wear the towel when Ash, Daniel and Julia stayed here. Since Julia and Ash were both girls and they didn't want to see a guy naked. I still don't understand what the problem is."

"I've never seen anyone naked and I really don't want to start till I am dating," Ryu stated. "Usually no clothes means… well… it's not appropriate to say with Eren in here."

"Well, you should know that Levi only sleeps boxers," Eren told Ryu as Levi grabbed a second towel and was drying his hair before he put on a long white shirt this time instead a grey one.

"Why would that matter? Levi didn't say yes to the room thing, right?" Ryu raised his eyebrow.

"Yes actually, he did!" Eren told Ryu happily. "Levi's exact words were, 'sure Eren, whatever you want!'"

Levi froze. "Wait… that's what you asked me!?"

"Ah-huh!" Eren nodded. "I asked if you were fine if Ryu stayed in our room and you said yes! So Ryu is staying in our room!"

"Gods, what I have done?" Levi groaned as he put his hand over his face and shook his head. He hadn't realised that was what Eren had asked him, the kid was talking too much and being too energetic for him when he first woke up. "You don't have to stay in our room if you don't want to Ryu."

"It's not that. It's just in thought it would make you uncomfortable and…" Ryu trailed off. He wouldn't tell them that the nightmares would be his punishment for what he did. That and he had cut himself last night and earlier this morning. That was the reason why he was wearing a long sleeve shirt as opposed to his normal tank top. He hadn't ever done that before, never having a reason for it as he promised Kyle he wouldn't. Zero was, and still is, furious with him for breaking that promise.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable… I just haven't really shared a room with anyone but Eren before..." Levi sid not looking at Ryu.

"Well Ryu is staying in our room so I don't get lonely waiting for you and that way I don't get scared when you leave early to do chores!" Eren told Levi before his brother could ask him why he wanted Ryu to stay in their room with them. "Ryu is my babysitter after all! So he should be close by when we need him!" Eren then noticed that Ryu was wearing long sleeves. "Ryu, why are you wearing long sleeves?" Eren then specifically looked at Ryu's arms. "And why are you bleeding?" Ryu didn't realize he had unknowingly cut a vein.

"What?" Levi said as he looked at Ryu's arm and notice the blood dripping off his arm. "You are bleeding… what happened Ru?" Levi asked without thinking as he grabbed Ryu's hand lightly. Ryu blushed lightly at the nickname that Levi had just called him. Levi gently rolled up Ryu's sleeve. The wounds were clearly self inflicted and fresh. Levi looked at Ryu, he didn't understand. Why did Ryu hurt himself? "Ryu…? Why did you do this?"

"I… I… It's all my fault you got hurt and I wanted to punish myself somehow. The only reason I haven't before is because I had promised Kyle… but I don't have him anymore and that's my fault too. Zero was furious when he found out last night… he doesn't know about the new ones…"

"I'm furious! You don't break promises! Especially when the person is dead! It's dishonorable to their memory!" Levi told him as he tightened up a bandage around Ryu's arm. "And I'm fine. I didn't get hurt because of you, I got hurt because I over exhausted myself. That's my own fault. I don't blame you for anything that happened. It's my fault you lost Kyle after all… if I had been there sooner… If I didn't leave… If I hadn't let my emotions get the better of me… things would just be better if I didn't have emotions..."

"No! Not again! Shut up Levi!" Eren shouted as he hit his brother. "You're not allowed to say that! You're not allowed to think that! I don't want you to lose your emotions again! It scared me when you stopped feeling! You're not allowed to do that again! Never again!"

"I'm sorry Eren," Levi said letting go of Ryu and hugging his little brother. "I'm sorry. I won't think that anymore. I promise I won't think that again."

"You better not!" the 8 year old snivelled. "We should take Ryu to a doctor… he's arm is bleeding lots… finish getting changed Levi." The boy let go of his brother and took Ryu's hand so Levi could finish getting changed. "Unless you want Ryu to watch you get changed?"

Levi could feel a blush threatening to surface as he turned away. "Like I care Eren!"

"Okay! Then we'll stay and Ryu can watch you get changed!" Eren said as he stopped and held onto Ryu's hand.

"Nope! No! Natta! No way! Nu-uh!" Ryu told Eren as he dragged the kid out of the room with him. Ryu was back to blushing badly again. "Levi needs privacy so we're going to give it to him!"

* * *

Later…

"Stop glaring at me Zero," Ryu ended up having to have stitches just moments before.

"You did something stupid, I don't blame Zero for being mad at you," Eren told the older.

Levi just sat there drinking another bottle of water. The doctor looked worrying over Levi, that was the eighteenth bottle of water that the doctor has seen the short teen drink, let alone what he had drunk without him seeing. Eren took the bottle from his brother and handed him another bottle as he put the empty bottle in the bag he was carrying.

"Son, that isn't normal," the doctor said as he finished up with Ryu. "You are drinking a lot of water. More than most people do in a single day, you have drunk in a single hour here. Are you feeling okay?"

 _His devil fruit requires it. I'm attached to a devil fruit and have around long enough to know all there is about the different types of fruits_ , Zero responded to the doctor.

"Yeah, pretty much," Eren nodded as he handed Levi another bottle and took the empty one. What Zero said was more or less correct, Levi requires to drink a lot of water because of his devil fruit. "When Levi is in his demon form, he's fine and he doesn't pay a price for using his ice. But using his ice and not in his zoan transformation. He pays a price for using his devil fruit, for creating and using his ice. It uses up the water in Levi's body, and uses the moisture in the air around us, so Levi-nii can store extra water in his body because of it."

Zero hit Ryu on the back of the head.

"What was that for?! Wait your tangible now? You weren't last night…" Ryu complained but then was a little happy about it.

 _I don't know since when, but I am happy that I can at least hit you!_ Zero told his young hatchling. _What the hell were you thinking hatchling?! You could have died and then what would have Kyle died for?! He died to protect you! You can't just throw your life away like that! Like Levi said earlier, it would be dishonourable to Kyle's memory! You promised him you wouldn't do anything like that, the poor man must be rolling in his grave. Don't ever do that again!_

"Ryu won't do it again, will you?" Levi said with a scary sweet expression on his face. Kent shivered at the expression on his captain's face and Kyousuke moved a little bit away from Ryu and the captain. Neither of the first mates liked that face expression on their captain's face.

"Right..." Ryu said a little afraid of that face expression. He couldn't read what it meant and that scared him. "I won't do it again..."

"See Zero, nothing to worry about," Levi told him as he had a poker face back. "And to add what Zero and Eren said. I got dehydrated yesterday, so I have to rehydrate. That's why I am drinking lots of water."

"Well alright. And you can go now Ryu, but it'll likely scar. So you either might want to start wearing long sleeves or I can send you to a place that sells colored bandages for everyday wear. That is if you want to hide it." the doctor stated.

"Or make-up!" Eren suggested.

"I'll take the bandage route then," Ryu said. "Can you tell me the name of the store?"

The doctor wrote it down and handed it to Ryu. "Let the know that I sent you. You'll get a discount on the bandages then."

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

30 minutes later…

"You should open your present from Kyle now Ryu!" Eren stated in excitement as Ryu was stretching to get a feel for his new bandages.

"Eren, don't bother Ryu," Levi told his little brother. "He can open it whenever he wants."

"No, it's alright I was going to open it today anyway," Ryu pulled the box out of his inside vest pocket. He gently pulled the lid off to see two beautiful daggers. One of the daggers had silver dragon wrapped around the black handle and the other had flame designs etched into it and the blades of both daggers were made from some of Ryu's pitch black scales. He had always wondered why Kyle wanted the scales he shed, now he knew. Once a year Ryu would lose some of his scales, as to make his scales stronger as he got older. It was never very many scales and they were usually no bigger than a guitar pick. They were on top of a white tattered bandana that he knew use to be Kyle's when he was younger. It was Kyle's most treasured possession.

"Those are really cool!" Eren shouted and he had stars in his eyes looking at the daggers in Ryu's hand.

"They… They were made from my scales. I never knew till now why Kyle wanted them. The bandana was his most prized possession…" Ryu gingerly touched the daggers in the box. Then he gently picked up the bandana and wrapped it around his neck.

"They are cool," Kent nodded looking at the daggers. He was more of a gun person though.

"I agree, they look good," Kyousuke said taking an interesting in the dager. He wonders how he could use those daggers to kill people… wait, he shouldn't be thinking that. He isn't an assassin anymore.

"Levi do you think you can summon a bit of your ice? These daggers, being made out my scales, should be strong enough to break the ice. I just want to test it and see."

"Sure," Levi said creating a dagger out of ice and holding it backwards to how normal people would normally hold a dagger and fight. "Let's go." Levi easily took a few steps toward Ryu and swung his arm and was met with Ryu blocking with one of the daggers. Levi's dagger was split in half where Ryu's met it. "Again. I'll go thicker in ice this time." Another dagger appearing in his hand, looking longer and thicker than the last one, he swung his other arm at Ryu.

* * *

Later…

Levi ended up having to go through 23 daggers before he was finally able to keep it from breaking.

"Who knew dragon scales were that tough?" Ryu hummed in thought.

"Or knew that Captain hated losing so much?" Kyousuke teased Levi.

"Shut it!" Levi snapped. "It's not that I hate losing, I just wanted to play it safe in case someone manages to get the daggers off Ryu and we end up having to fight against that person to get the daggers back."

"You know as tough as the daggers are the scales on my body are still tougher. Each time I shed it's to toughen up my scales," Ryu commented.

"That's cool!" Eren smiled.

"What do you think about it the scale daggers, captain?" Kyousuke asked with a teasing smirk.

Kent was holding a bag that had presents in for Ryu from them. Eren had insisted on them getting presents for Ryu last night once they knew it was his birthday. They had left Ryu in charge of Levi while he was recovering for a hour by himself, after that Kyousuke was with Ryu and Levi while Kent and Eren were shopping to get the presents and after another hour, the pair were back and Eren was with Levi until he fell asleep.

"Didn't you say something about a dinner in the tavern, Eren?" Levi asked, choosing to ignore Kyousuke.

"It's still lunch time Levi," Ryu pointed out.

"Why does that matter?" Levi retorted.

"Are you avoiding answering my question captain?" Kyousuke teased his captain more.

"I have nothing to say, let's go somewhere for lunch I'm hungry," Levi said as he looked at Ryu. "Where would you like to go Ryu? You know this place better than we do."

"I could cook for us. I'd actually like that. Cooking tends to relax me…" Ryu responded.

"Sure, if you like to, I don't mind," Levi responded.

"Kent!" Kyousuke said pretending to be hurt by his captain ignoring him and not answering his question. "The captain is being so mean to me! He won't answer my question about how if he likes his boyfriend's daggers or not!" Kyousuke said boyfriend on purpose to get a reaction of the pair. Ryu turned crimson and buried his face in his hands to hide it.

Levi's eyes tinted red for a moment but he managed to stop himself from doing something stupid as he decided to just ignore Kyousuke instead of response, since he knew that it would only encourage Kyousuke more. Levi turned his back to the ex-assassin and over to Ryu, grabbing his hand and walking off after he grabbed Eren's hand with his other one. "What were you thinking of making? We will need to get fresh vegetables at least. And ignore Kyousuke, he's just being an ass."

"That's alright, he's just opened himself up for some pranks is all," Ryu told his captain.

 _I wouldn't want to be you right now… Ryu's pranks are funny to watch, not fun to experience,_ Zero told Kyousuke.

"I want curry!" Eren said, stating in his opinion on what Ryu should make. "Please!"

"Eren really like curries," Kent laughed lightly as he decided it was safer to ignore Kyousuke like the captain was doing. "He asked me to make him the same thing when he found out I could cook."

"Curry and Ramen then. Ramen is my favorite thing…" Ryu admitted sheepishly. Though like hell was he going to admit his love for anything sweet. He usually is seen with a sucker or something sweet, it's just he ran out the day before yesterday and hasn't had the chance to get more. It has been killing him! He needs his sugar!

"I'm fine with whatever..." Levi stopped suddenly and let go of Ryu and Eren. "You two go ahead to the market. I'll meet you there."

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked Levi.

"Nothing," Levi told Ryu. "I just want to check something out."

"I bet Levi wants to get you a present!" Eren smiled as he pulled on the tri-coloured haired teen's hand as his older brother walked off.

"You guys don't have to get me anything. I'm fine really," Ryu told the crew.

"But you're our friend! It's nice to get you presents!" the cabin boy told his babysitter. "Speaking of which! We have presents to give you tonight at dinner!"

* * *

Aboard Admiral Malic's ship

"I don't want to rest," Malic was pouting like a child.

"You are resting, like it or not Mal!" Archie told the Admiral sternly as Archie's own sister brought his paperwork from his room to the room where the admiral was resting. "The fleet admiral even ordered that after Annie told him about what happened! You need rest to recover! Now I have more paperwork to fill out." Sighing as he took the paperwork from Annie. In all honesty, it didn't bother that Archie that much really. But he didn't want or need more paper than what he already had. There was tons of it!

"It's not my fault they keep coming up with more paperwork for things that I do," Malic laughed lightly.

Archie lightly chuckled. That was actually kind of true, the people over in marineford do seem to try and find new things to make paperwork out for the stuff that Malic does. It doesn't help matters that when Malic is chasing a pirate he tends to get… destructive. "True. But now I have to do it. So you rest up and I'll worry about the paperwork, like we always do. You do whatever you want to do and I'll handle the paperwork."

"I still don't want to rest."

"And I don't want to do paperwork, but we have to do things sometimes. So we might as do the things we don't like and we don't want to together then." Archie told Malic as he sat on the bed next to the admiral to make sure that he doesn't get out of it. He wasn't expecting Malic to pull him down into it.

"We never talked about the you loving me thing," He whispered into Archie's ear.

Archie blushed and sat up. "I have paperwork that needs to be done before anything else!" He was already behind, he needed to catch up.

"So you wouldn't like to hear I feel the same?" Malic said, smirking mischievously. He obviously wanted Archie to lay down and sleep with him. And to tease Rookie.

Archie was blushing even more as he coughed on air. Malic what? "You… what…?"

"How about I handle some of this paperwork, you two seem to have something you have to talk about," Annie smiled taking 80% of the paper work that Archie had. Leaving him the stuff he had almost fully finished and the paperwork for Malic's 'incident' as Annie was calling it. She cleared the room quickly as she was left.

"Wait, Ann- and she's gone..." Archie said as he was still blushing badly and Annie had cleared the room so that Archie and Malic could have the room to themselves.

"Trickster, she's Trickster now," Malic decided. It seemed he now had someone else he liked. Which only happened every once in a blue moon. It was even rarer if he gave them a nickname.

"Please don't speak that way about my sister," Archie glared at Malic. "That's my younger sister."

"I like her and her nickname is Trickster," Malic clarified for Archie. Archie probably didn't think that's what Malic meant, given how rare this occurrence is.

"... that's fine then..." Archie sighed. "Sorry. I'm use to people saying things about my sister and having to get them to stop because it's not nice how some speak to or about her... She's my little sis after all. I'm protective of her."

"I know, I've seen that before. Why do you think none of our members pick on her? I made sure to get rid of ones that do given how precious she is to you, Rookie."

"Thanks Mal. That means a lot to me. Why didn't you tell me you had been doing that before now?"

"Because I didn't think I needed too. I mean, if she's precious to you then she's precious to me too and you know I protect what is precious to me," Malic pulled Archie onto the bed again. "Are we going to talk about our feelings, now?"

Archie blushed again. "I… we… um... sure…. If you want to... " Putting the paper in his clipboard on a chair off to his right. "But I still have to finish that paperwork later..."

"Alright but first let's talk and hopefully nap together," Malic nuzzled into Archie's neck.

"Okay..." Archie smiled at the nuzzle. It felt really good.

* * *

With Sky Raiders at Ryu's birthday dinner…

"You three are drunk," Ryu sighed, looking at Kyousuke, Zero, and Levi. The Zero part was Ryu's fault though as Zero absorbed any and all of the drunkenness he would get from the alcohol. He got curious and wanted to see how many glasses it took to make Zero drunk. It took 20. Apparently one of his previous eaters was a drunkard and Zero usually ended up having to absorb a lot of the drunkenness from the person.

"You shouldn't be drinking anyway," Kent sighed. "We're the same age at 16. Depending on where we are in the blues, 17 is the legal drinking age." Though, Kent knew that one of the blues the legal drinking age was 16.

"Here it's 16 and I got curious how many it would take to get Zero drunk after the first shot was literally forced down my throat," Ryu was pointedly glaring at the bar owner for doing that.

"Hey, it's your birthday," the bartender and tavern owner shrugged as the bartender put more drinks at the table. "You need drinks and shots are the best way to start off Ryu."

"This idea was foiled by my overprotective guardian that is Zero," Ryu pointed out.

"Yeah, still I don't understand how that works," the bar tender commented.

"Get him drunk enough and I'm sure he will forget to keep up the protectiveness and you will start to feel the effects," the tavern owner told the teen. "You sure you don't want to drink?" Looking at Kent.

"I'm fine," Kent told the tavern owner and bartender. "I do not like alcohol and someone needs to be sober to make sure these idiots get back to the ship fine." Talking about Kyousuke mostly, Levi had just been staring at Ryu for awhile.

"You do realize that was the 20th drink I had for the sake of finding out when Zero gets drunk? The protectiveness is still there," Ryu raises his eyebrow. "And I don't like it either, despite this being the first time. But curiosity overrode my dislike for the thing."

"I feel like you and me are going to be the sober ones in the crew and making sure that the others get back to the ship in one piece," Kent sighed. Don't ask how he knows or feels it, he just does.

Ryu suddenly found himself pinned to a wall courtesy of Levi. "Levi?" Levi was looking at him hungrily.

"Oh... " Eren said as he suddenly remembered something- the had been having orange juice the whole time. No-one was letting the kid alcohol, not if they wanted to live. Levi would castrate them when he was sober and found out. "I should have stopped Levi from drinking. He acts weird when he drinks alcohol because it affects him really quickly and badly because of his devil fruit. His body absorbs the alcohol much quicker than others, so one drink for him is like a lot for someone else. So he gets drunk really easily. He gets really cuddly and clingy when he's drunk. The first time Levi got drunk, I couldn't go anywhere because Levi wouldn't let me go anywhere."

Levi suddenly placed his lips on Ryu's, freezing Ryu stiff. What? Why was Levi kissing him? Ryu was a blushing mess when Levi separated from him. "You're so kissable," the black haired teen stated, drunkenly. "And so beautiful." Running his hand along Ryu's face. Ryu leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. "You're mine."

"Aw~ You two are so cute!" Kyousuke smirked then made kissing faces at them. Though first Kyousuke took out a camera from nowhere and took a photo. In all honesty, he was nowhere near 'drunk' yet. "Maybe you should get a room! Hahahaha!"

"Did you like your presents Ryu?" Eren asked him as he tried to get between Levi and Ryu. The boy wasn't sure what his older brother was doing right now and thought that maybe it was a good to get him to stop it, whatever this was.

"Yeah, the candy was my favorite…" Ryu admitted as he composed himself.

"So Levi-nii's present was your favourite then?" Eren smiled as his older brother frowned a little and pushed the kid carefully out of his way and wrapped his arms around Ryu's waist, then nuzzled his neck as he brought Ryu closer to himself. "Levi-nii. Stop that! Ryu doesn't like it! Do you?"

"I actually do…" Ryu admitted sheepishly.

"You do...? Why?" Eren asked looking confused. "It looks uncomfortable." Eren didn't understand. Why and how was Levi rubbing his head on Ryu's neck comfortable? And Levi had his hands at a weird place on Ryu too, being around his waist. How was any of that comfortable? Why did Ryu like it? And why was Levi doing it? Eren didn't understand why his brother was doing it. Was it because of their accidental kiss the other day?

"That's not a question I can answer till you're older," Ryu stated, leaning back into Levi. It felt so nice being in Levi's arms.

Levi was happy and his hold around Ryu tightened a little and nuzzled against Ryu more. "Mine~"

"Nii-chan is not going to be happy in the morning… I just know it..." Eren muttered to himself. He was sure his brother was going to be embarrassed when he finds out how he was acting with Ryu then try to kill Kyousuke, since it was the Senior First Mate who had somehow managed to convince the captain to drink and had taken a picture of this. Going on about how it was for Ryu's birthday and to celebrate the three of them- Kent, Kyousuke and Ryu- joining the crew. Ryu had pointed out at the time it was four joining after all Zero was going to be a member too.

"Maybe we should go back?" Kent suggested, just wanting to leave and stop Levi and Kyousuke from getting drunker than the two seem to be. Especially the captain, since he was sure that the senior mate was just going to take more photos to use them as blackmail material later on, most likely. "The captain wants to leave tomorrow. So we should go back to the ship and get some sleep."

"Good idea!" Eren agreed. The sooner they get Levi to bed, the sooner that he can sleep this off and the sooner they can deal with a pissed off and ridiculously embarrassed Levi in the morning. Eren better make sure that there's lots of water near their bed too, since last time his older brother wound up drinking alcohol, he drank a lot of water the next day. Saying something about how the alcohol dehydrated him or something.

"Only if Ryu's in my bed," Levi nuzzled, making Ryu go beyond red. Was Levi saying what Ryu think he is saying?

"Am I the only one not drunk enough to find that cute?" Kyousuke asked.

"It is me, or it weird to see captain like this?" Kent commented. The half-fishman wasn't sure what to think of 'drunk' Levi. It was just weird in all honesty to him seeing the captain like this.

"Not just you," Kyousuke sighed- he wanted more to drink. It wasn't that fun teasing Ryu and Levi while Levi was drunk. The reactions from the drunk captain were fun to start with, but now they're just kind of boring. "I am not drunk enough for this shit. We are drinking more before we go back to ship, or at least I am."

 _No! No touching my hatchling! Hatchling is special! I don't want to lose another! He's growing up too fast!_ Zero was apparently a cryer when he was drunk.

"Why are all the drunk people giving me the attention?" Ryu looked annoyed. His face was also very red.

"I don't know," Kent sighed as he shook his head.

"Come on! The night is still young guys," Kyousuke told Kent and Ryu. "Let's keep drinking!"

"No!" Both Kent and Ryu shouted at the same time. Then Ryu turned to Kent. "We're going back to the ship! Kent do you think you can help me pry our captain off me?"

"I can try..." Kent nodded lightly as he grabbed the captain carefully around his chest and under his armpits and pulled up and towards himself to get the captain to let go of Ryu. Which, didn't work. All Kent managed to do was pick up both the captain and Ryu and move the pair. Damn, the half-fishman knew that Levi was strong and he was sure that the guy was stubborn after what happened to those bandits when they had first met and stuff, but still! Kent froze in slight fear at the look on the captain's face. He was not happy.

"Levi, please let go so we can get back to the ship. I'll get in your arms again after," Ryu begged as Kent put the captain and their cabin boy's babysitter back on the ground.

"You better..." Levi nuzzled Ryu again before letting the shorter teen go, but not his hand. Levi kept his hand intertwined with Ryu's. "And her name isn't ship, it's Skye. Skye Ryder."

Kyousuke sighed as he go up seeing as the others were up and leaving. He didn't want to drink on his own, that was no fun. "Then let's back to Skye then captain." The small group leaving after Kent left money on the table for their food and drinks, since the captain had left him in charge of paying after Kyousuke had convince the captain to drink with him.

"It's on the house. Consider it our gift to Ryu," the tavern owner said, handing the money back.

"Okay! If you insist!" Eren smiled taking the money back. The more money they could save, the better. They all left th tavern and headed right back to the ship.

"I still haven't met her. I also didn't realize she was alive till now. I should apologize for calling her ship all this time then. No wonder I was being hit in the head aboard Skye. I'll apologize as soon as we get on," Ryu stated as they got closers to Skye.

"That ship is evil..." Kent muttered under his breath. Since he still called her ship more than Skye, he was normally getting tripped or hit by random objects on the ship, though the mast hitting him in the back of the head was the ship's favourite thing to do to him. Sure, he got it that lots of people like to name their ships and all, but this damn ship took offence to being called ship, which she is, way too personally. Are Klaubberman of ships always like this? The half-fishman wasn't sure since Skye was the first one he has ever met. Though, Kent had also been secretly glad when Ryu had started getting the same treatment.

They got to the ship and Ryu told her "I'm sorry Skye. I didn't realize you were alive. Please forgive me."

The little 'spirit' appeared and nodded her head. Forgiving the teen.

"Skye doesn't say much," Eren smiled as she disappeared again.

 _She's very beautiful_ , Zero stated, being drunk kept him from having any filter whatsoever.

"She is when she isn't hiding herself under her cloak," Eren agreed with the spirit from Ryu's devil fruit. "But she is also a little shy at times. She kind of came alive when I touched the ship's string. I mean, sure, the wood isn't alive per say, but it the sting from the tree was still intact and undamaged, so I was able to bring her to life that way. There have been ships that we've met where I tried to touch the string to found it was too damaged. If the string is too damage, a Klaubberman, no matter how loved a ship is, can't be born. It's just instead of a string seer like myself bringing the Klaubberman to live, it's the love from the crew that does. For normal ships I mean."

"That explains how the Klaubberman is here on the ship without the ship being badly damaged or us being in danger," Kyousuke commented. "Since Klaubberman normally don't appear unless the ship and crew are in danger of dying."

"Well it's nice to meet you properly Skye," Ryu smiled.

 _She seems really nice! I want to get to know her better_ , Zero decided.

"Levi's drunk and so is Kyousuke," Eren told the main mast of the ship, where Skye normally was. "So you okay with keeping watch tonight Skye?"

"Zero is drunk as well. So I'm sorry if my third father figure bothers you. Him being drunk is my fault though…" Ryu said sheepishly.

 _I can keep watch…_ a soft voice answered.

"Thanks Skye!" Eren smiled.

"The ship can talk?" Kyousuke commented and dodged the mast. "Sorry, sorry. I mean the pretty little fairy can talk."

 _Don't talk about her that way! Don't mock her!_ Zero hit Kyousuke on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What? A Klaubberman is a fairy or spirit of the ship!" Kyousuke told Zero as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not mocking her!"

 _Call her by her name not by Fairy,_ Zero crossed his arms over his chest.

"Like I said before, Skye is shy," Eren told Kyousuke. "She doesn't talk much, especially when she is getting use to new people on her. She's really shy around strangers."

 _Well she has a very beautiful voice_ , Zero stated, pink dusting his cheeks.

"Someone has a crush~" Kyousuke teased.

 _Yeah! So what!_ If Zero was sober Ryu was sure he would be denying it. As it is Zero is going to be in a similar boat as Levi with embarrassment in the morning.

"Bed time!" Levi commented as he picked Ryu up bridal style and carried him to his room. Ryu was blushing again.

"What is Levi-nii doing?" Eren said looking confused by the way his older brother was carrying one of their newest crew members, the other being Zero. Eren thought it was cool they had two spirits in the crew now. Eren followed his brother back to their room as Kent was sighing and Kyousuke was laughing his head off.

* * *

Near the Island the Sky Raiders are on…

"I don't understand why you made me take a break. We've almost made it to Eren!"

"Because you are going to exhaust yourself if I don't make you take a break, my lady. You need to recover and be at full strength to fight this, Ice Demon Levi."

"I just want to get to my little brother now!" She sighed.

"You can wait another day my lady, it's been three years, you can wait another day."

"I just really want to hold him in my arms again," Sarah stated.

"I know," her Grey Hunter said. "But you need to remember, he might not remember you or know who you are. We need to be careful. You don't want to scare the young master now do you?"

"No, I don't. I just want him back…"

"And we will get him back. We just need to be patient."

"I'll join their crew if I have to you know. If Eren wants me to."

"I know that my lady."

* * *

The next day with the Sky Raiders…

Levi snuggled whoever was in his arms more. He was sure it was Eren, so it didn't matter that much, his little brother like it when he was cuddly. Beside, the pirate captain was too tried to get up. Ryu had fallen asleep after giving up trying to get out of Levi's arms while he was sleeping. The dual eyed teen was breathing lightly, barely even making a sound. It seemed that Levi holding him worked just as well as Levi playing the piano in making Ryu sleep and it kept the nightmares away as well. Eren was on the other side of Ryu, holding the older's shirt lightly, since he couldn't get to his brother, so he just stayed close to Ryu. Since the boy could feel his older brother's presence and string from behind the other teen. Plus Ryu's presence was also good at keeping him from being scared.

Levi realized something as he snuggled with this person. They were too tall to be Eren. Who the hell was in his bed with him?!

Levi let the person go and backed off the person right away, backing off way too far as he fell out of the bed. Making a loud thump as he landed on the ground and knocked a few things over, breaking a lamp, knocking a chair and more. The dual eyed teen's eyes snapped open as he tensed. He had never told Kyle but a few kids in the village had snuck into his room one night and had beat him for being a freak. Saying he had been the one that got his family killed, despite not knowing the circumstances of their death. It happened when he was 10. That's why he was such a light sleeper now.

"Ouch..." Levi complained as he got up. "That was not meant to happen..." Ryu tried to get out of the bed without Eren but the younger clung to him. Ryu ended up having to pick him up as he got out.

"I'm sorry about ending up in your bed, but you wouldn't let go last night…" Ryu apologized, keeping his voice soft so Eren could sleep.

"It's fine... " Levi said blushing as he turned away from Ryu. "Just stay there. Eren is sleeping still. Sorry I woke you… I have work to do..." Levi grabbed his clothes and put them on quickly. He was going to kill Kyousuke when he was up. How the hell did he manage to convince Levi to drink last night?

"I'm a light sleeper… you should know why," Ryu sighed, laying back in the bed so Eren could get more sleep.

"Yeah… I know… sorry again, you can go back to sleep," Levi said he grabbed his red jacket. Levi didn't understand why his heart was racing so much or why he had kind of enjoyed the thought that Ryu was in his bed right now.

"Not without having nightmares. I'm surprised I didn't last night."

"I don't know how you didn't either. Anyway, just try to sleep more if you can," Levi told him as he got to the door. "Eren will probably bee up in an hour looking at the sun. I am way behind in my chores..."

"I'll try, but it's very likely that I will have nightmares again. Maybe it has something to do with you being near or holding me? Me not having nightmares I mean," Ryu suggested, looking contemplative.

Levi blushed again and closed the door behind him without saying anything. He didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know what to say or make of anything right now, actually, no wait. He did know he was going to do, he was going to make Kyousuke pay. But first things first, it's time to set sail.

 _I'm going to kill Ryu_ , Zero groaned as he was red in the face, Skye comforting him. Apparently the two of them really hit it off last night. Unfortunately and, also, fortunately, Zero remembered it all, thanks to being attached to Ryu. He was so embarrassed. _I'm so sorry about how I acted last night._

 _It's fine…_ Skye smiled lightly. _When people drink, they sometimes act differently to how they normally are. I look forward to getting to know sober you as well and- oh, Levi is up earlier than he was last time he was drunk. He is also getting ready to set sail by himself… I better go help him._

 _I'll join you. It's the least I can do as an apology for putting up with me last night_ , Zero stated.

"Hey! You! Give me back Eren!" A brown haired female shouted, jumping from her ship to Levi's. She looked like an older female version of Eren.

Levi shot ice at the intruder on his ship. "I am in a bad mood lady, I suggest leaving my brother alone and getting the fuck off my ship."

"LIKE HELL HE'S YOUR BROTHER! THAT'S MY BROTHER! _LAISSE-LE REVENIR_!" She shouted, switching to French in her anger.

Ice chains appeared and wrapped around whoever this girl was as Levi's eyes were tinted red. "He's my baby brother, now get off Skye!"

"Levi-nii…?" Eren yawned hearing his brother yelling. Getting out of bed and walking to the deck where his older brother was. Why was his brother yelling so early in the morning? Who was he fighting with? It was too early in the morning to be this loud. Eren was tired still, the eight 8 year old stood there in in a oversize white shirt and black shorts, not that one could see his black shorts because of the oversized white shirt looking like a dress on him.

"Eren is my brother by blood! You took him from me!" She snapped, glaring at the teen, easily breaking the ice chains with a blade of wind. Maybe Levi shouldn't have held back when he summoned the chains, she broke out them way too easily. Or could it be that he might be a little dehydrated still from drinking last night? He hasn't had anything to drink yet. She drew the giant black fan that was on her back.

"Sarah-nee…?" that name just came just came to Eren as he walked onto the deck, looking confused with what was going on. Sarah put away the fan and pulled the boy to her chest in a hug.

"Eren? Do you know her…?" Levi asked his little brother. Working out if he should took his little brother out of the girl's arms or not. If Eren knew her, he probably shouldn't...

Eren shook his head slowly, not sure if he did or didn't know this person. "I don't think so… the name just came to me…"

"They said you might have lost your memory but I didn't want to believe you'd forget me…" Sarah gripped the key around her neck tightly then she hugged the little eight year old more. "Oh _dieux_ Eren _, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait oublier?_ "

" _Il y avait un accident ... le navire dans lequel j'étais avait été détruit ... Lévi m'a sauvé, il est mon grand frère! Laisse moi partir!"_ Eren struggled.

"...I see..." Sarah let her brother go from hugging him. There were tears in her eyes. Why couldn't she be his big sister anymore? She never should've gotten on a separate ship, avoiding suspicion or not. She should've stayed with her brother! This was all her fault… She's so useless! Even as an older sister... "I'm sorry I thought you kidnapped him… You have to understand I've been looking for Eren everywhere. I'm sure you would do the same if you were in my position…"

Eren ran to and hugged Levi who picked him up and hugged him right back. "I would…" Levi nodded as Eren smiled up to him. "You're really his sister, aren't you." It was clear this was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah… a useless one at that," Sarah whispered the last part so quietly the only reason Levi picked it up was his sensitive hearing.

"You're not useless," Levi told her as he walked near her, but not to her. "Things happened that you couldn't control…. Eren, go give Sarah a hug."

Eren looked up his brother. What? He wanted him to hug someone that he didn't think he know? Even if she did look like him and speak the weird way he did and… she did look like the person from his small flashback the other day… Eren looked at the girl who he had called Sarah. She didn't seem to mean him harm… And she did seem sorry for trying to take him… "Okay…" Eren nodded slowly as he turned back to Sarah but saw Ryu and hugged him. "Ryu!"

"I was worried! Where did you go?!" Ryu asked, holding him. "And why is there an older female clone of Eren?"

"RYU!" Kyousuke yelled, coming out of his room. He has feathers stuck all over him. He also had other stuff stuck to him; that stuff being a pink tutu, a crown, pink fairy wings, and a fairy wand stuck in his left hand. He was glaring at the dual eyed teen. The ex-assassin must be losing his touch. There is no way in the hell the devil fruit eater should have able to sneak up on him and put this stuff on him! Did Kyousuke really drink that much last night?

"Do you like my prank?" Ryu asked with a mischievous smirk.

"That's it scales! You want to start a war? I'll give you a one! You crossed a line!" Kyousuke glared at the teen. Okay, the wand he could live with and the crown, the fairy wings was pushing it but he could play it off. The tutu though, well, in Kyousuke's book that was going too far. And don't even get Kyousuke started on the feathers and the sticky stuff and the glue on him either. How the hell didn't he wake up before now?

"Don't call me Scales!" Ryu shouted.

Levi sighed, he was not in a mood to deal with this right now. He needs to have a smoothie or something first. "Guys, let's not so th-" Kyousuke threw several daggers and throwing stars at Ryu, who still had Eren hugging him. Ryu turned his body so he was protecting Eren. Ryu was thanking whatever god he could think of that his scales were so tough.

"How dare you!" Sarah snarled, having suspended the weapons in the air with her wind with the help of her fan. She and Levi looked pissed.

Kyousuke paled slightly. He hadn't noticed Eren had been there as his focus had been on Ryu. Damn it, his mentor said he had a one track mind and didn't always pay close attention to his surroundings when he was too focused. Kyousuke put a poker face back on as he looked at Levi. "Sorry captain, I didn't notice the brat there." The ex-assassin was bracing himself for an ice attack or at least an attack from Levi for that lapse in concentration. Too bad he didn't expect the pissed off female to reach for something in the air and throw him overboard with it. Kyousuke didn't know she had just used his string to do this.

"You hurt Eren. If I didn't know you were one of his crew I would kill you for that!" Sarah growled.

"Kyou wasn't aiming at me though," Eren said to his sister. "He was aiming at Ryu. The weapons weren't going to hit me."

"I didn't know a stupid prank like that would set him off," Ryu said to Levi, looking sorry for putting Eren in danger because Kyousuke overacted to his prank.

"Kent! Kyousuke went overboard!" Levi yelled knowing the half fishman was here somewhere hiding and not wanting to get involved. Levi sighed as he heard the splash of Kent going overboard to get the swordsman.

"He's fine, his string shows as much," Sarah stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Next time he shouldn't be so reckless." Kyousuke climbed back on deck, the water having washed off all that he had been wearing due to the prank.

"Watch duty, three months, both of you," Levi told Sarah and Kyousuke.

"You figured that I'm staying because of Eren, right?" Sarah asked, not bothering to comment on the watch duty thing.

"But Lev! It-" Kyosuke stopped arguing as he suddenly felt really cold.

"I am the captain, what I say goes," Levi told the Senior First Mate as he had frozen his wet clothes. "Accident or not, you could have hurt Eren. Normally, I just kill or seriously injure people who do that. But since you are meant to be my nakama, my friend. I decided death might be a little too extreme. And you scared Eren so that's why you're on watch duty with him." Levi had said the last part to Sarah.

"Fair enough. Oh yeah, I'm Sarah. I'll be joining your crew today. Nice to meet most of you," She was talking about Kyousuke.

"I'm Ryu and that's Zero," Ryu nodded towards his spirit guardian, putting Eren on the ground.

Eren walked over to Kyosuke with his cheeks puffed out then hit him. "Bad Kyou! Bad Kyou! No attacking other crew mates!"

"My bad Little E," Kyousuke laughed as he thought it was hilarious that the 8 year was telling him off.

"I need a smoothie. It's too early to be dealing with this kind of shit," Levi sighed as he just went back work.

"I'll make you a smoothie," Ryu offered.

"I'll show you how Ryu!" Eren smiled as he grabbed the redhead's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. "Levi-nii likes his smoothies a certain way after all!"

* * *

 **Eren: 24 fav**

 **Levi: 29 follow**

 **Ryu: 73 review**

 **Sarah: over 2, 055 views**

 **Happy Boxing Day and Merry Christmas, depending on your time zone. see you all again soon hopefully.**

French translations:

 _Laisse-Le Revenir!_ meaning Give him back to me!

 _Oh dieux Eren, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait oublier?_ meaning  Oh gods Eren, what caused you to forget me?

 _Il y avait un accident ... le navire dans lequel j'étais avait été détruit ... Lévi m'a sauvé, il est mon grand frère! Laisse moi partir!_ meaning  There was an accident ... the ship I was in was destroyed... Levi saved me, he's my big brother! Let me go!


	14. Chapter 12

**and we are back with another chapter. sorry this is late guys, been busy. Chapters might end up being slower as I am packing up and organising things to go to America in May/June. Going there for a year or two for work. so I am going through my things here in Australia. let me know what you thinks of the chapter.**

 **saragri99 -**

 **hello and welcome. Thanks for the lots of reviews. Yes, Eren is adorable and Levi is cool. I love the OCs as well. I think OCs are always fun to write and do. I think we all how Eren and Levi interact. They are my adorable babies after all *hides from incoming ice spears from Levi***

 **Eren *with stars in his eyes*: you thought I was Monkey D. Luffy?! That's so cool! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

 **Oh, why thank you. I hope you keep enjoying reading.**

 **Sheaon13 *gushing about the cuteness of Eren*: He's so adorbible. Yes I say adorbible. And it's agreed, LeviXRyu, forver~ Levi and Ryu sitting in a tree K.I.S *Ducks from ice spears* missed! *sticks tongue out***

 **Kent: okay, okay. I get it now! Skye is alive! Can she and everyone else leave me alone about it?! And yes, I am octopus, I think the camouflage was a big give away there. And what the fridge is animal planet?**

 **Zero*hits Kent on the back of the head*: Of course she's alive idiot, and they won't leave you alone till you say that in the actual story, which sadly seems like it with never happen.**

 **Levi: don't poor Levi, me! I don't need anyone's pity!**

 **Marco *appears out of nowhere*: why thank you, I'm sure you will see more of me soon.**

 **Levi: who the fuck are you and where the fuck did you came from?!**

 **Marco: you'll see *disappearing***

 **Kyosuke: phoenix, you should probably run. Shit looks like it's about to hit the fan, hard.**

 **Sheaon13*raises hand*: if she should run should I too? You know since I helped write?**

 **Kyousuke: probably**

 **Yeah… I'm out here… Eren! Handle the reviews! I'm running for my life! *Levi turns and glares. Out of there faster than one could drop a mike.***

 **Sheaon13: I'm fine! It'll be fun! Ry will protect me! Won't you Ryu?**

 **Ryu: I don't know, should I?**

 **Sheaon13: Meanie! You know you love me! *sticks tongue out***

 **Eren: next review!**

 **Malic: wait a moment Little Dove.**

 **Eren: Mally! *hugs the Marine Admiral***

 **Malic: Hello sweet Little Dove. I'm going to take you and mess with Rookie now.**

 **Kent: Wait, I thought you were here because sarahgri99 was saying something about you and Archie being cute together or something?**

 **Malic: No, because we are cute together and everyone knows it. Now, if you need me. I'm taking my Little Dove and going. I'll bring him back in an hour. *walking out the room***

 **Levi: Malic!**

 **Kyousuke: well, that's one to distract Levi and not have him kill the writer.**

 **Sarah: He took my little brother… Give him back!**

 **Kent:... Next review I think?**

 **rino62-**

 **Why thank you. Yes, while Malic is distracting Levi, I am back! I'm happy to see you are finally caught up with the story. With Sarah coming along, will her Grey Hunter? Who knows! Sheaon13?**

 **Sheaon13: the Grey Hunter is already there, he just appears and disappears whenever. Not even Sarah knows where Rhys goes!**

 **Oh right, for those who don't know. This is Sheaon13, she's my co-writer.**

 **Sheaon13: Hello people of Storytown!**

 **Anyway… Rhys will do whatever he wants, what that is, well, it is a surprise for now! Can we see more Drunk Levi? Well, I don't know, should do we do more Drunk Levi, Sheaon13?**

 **Sheaon13: He's awesome, but you'd have to wait and see~ And I really wanna do that idea now that you say it. It'll be funny! Kyousuke will hate it but it'll be awesome to have his wanted poster of Fairy Kyou-chan… yes I have no regrets…**

 **Kyousuke *rolling up his sleeves as Kent is holding him back*: I'll give you a reason to regret in a minute! *looks to rino62 who is hiding* I'll come for you in a minute!**

 **Well, who knows. Maybe Fairy Kyousuke will make future appearances and maybe someone will take a picture of him in the fairy outfit and it will be his wanted poster, or maybe not. You never know…. Where did Malic take Eren? We kind of need him for this chapter.**

 **The Gaming Geek Gina -**

 **Yes, it has been a while. And don't worry. There will be more chapters to come, sorry for my laziness for uploading sooner. But I have been busy and I am packing up my bedroom and things to go to the Great of US of A! Though… now that I think of it. USA is almost AUS backwards… not quite it, but very close.**

 **Sheaon13: USA is where I live, so she and I have been talking about what's different between both countries! We've been learning a lot from each other! Like how ketchup there is called Tomato Sauce! I usually think of some kind of pasta sauce when I think that here…**

 **While I think of pasta sauce as just that, pasta sauce. Because tomato sauce on pasta would just be weird….**

 **Sheaon13: And gross!**

 **My point exactly!**

 **Sarah: ladies, please. Can we just get on with the review?**

 **Okay, okay. Our bad.**

 **Sheaon13: Spoil sport!**

 **Sarah: You do realize I'm you, right? Just with different personality?**

 **Sheaon13: Still a spoil sport!**

 **Anyway, yes. Eren's sis was a lot easier to convince to join the crew and to not want to take Eren from Levi than I think everyone originally thought. I'm glad the chapter was nice despite the delays *can feel Levi glaring from wherever he is***

 **Sheaon13: She's his sister, what do you expect? She would do anything for Eren to be happy.**

 **Next review! Last review!**

 **theotakureader101 -**

 **Yes, it has been a while, haven't it? You may say, whatever you want, Levi isn't here currently to stop. Hahahaha!**

 **Sheaon13: but we're girls too Phoenix, don't we count?**

 **I'm pretty sure that theotakureader101 is talking about the crew. So no, we don't count.**

 **Sheaon13: How mean!**

 **Kent: we've been a 'sausage fest' so far? Why am I so glad that Eren isn't currently here to ask about that…**

 **Sheaon13: I want Eren to be here now! It would be funny! Have fun explaining it Kent~ Kyousuke is here too so you know why you feel so glad~**

 **Kent *muttering to himself*: kill me now…**

 **I guess it has been a bit of a 'sausage fest' so far. But don't worry, there are more girls to come! And more 'sausages' too!**

 **Sheaon13*falls to the floor laughing*: I can't! I just can't! Why Phoenix? Why? It sounds so wrong!**

 **Hey, it couldn't have been worse. I could said there are more 'cherries' and sausages to come.**

 **Sarah *face palms*: We have idiots as our authors. These are our authors everyone. Please don't encourage them again…**

 **Kent: What do you mean by cherries? *then pales at my smirk* And why do I feel like I shouldn't have asked that?**

 **Cherries, raspberries, oranges, mangos, melons, whatever boob size floats your boat.**

 **Kyosuke: we can use boobies to float our boats? Sweet!**

 **Sarah: I'm surrounded by idiots, please someone save me…**

 **Kent: I was right, I shouldn't have asked it! *blush really badly***

 **Kyousuke: awe, is little octo boy a virgin?**

 **Sheaon13: All my OCs but Malic are virgins! So am I!**

 **Sarah: shut up! Why did you say tell him that?!**

 **And we're getting off track again. Nice. Anyway, since I can feel Levi's glares from here. Things are getting ready to go down soon. We have fight scenes between the Sky Raiders and Marines coming soon, I promise. So let's get through this first, then we can move onto our fight and finding our other crew mates!**

 **Sheaon13*giggling maniacally*: Yes, yes we do. Though that one isn't going to be really soon~**

 **That's not the scene I am talking about. I am talking the fight with- *gets mouth covered***

 **Sheaon13: Shhh! Don't ruin it! It's going to be so awesome~**

 **Kent: anyway… thanks for the follows, favs and reviews and of course, views. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Jau

The Next Day…

Levi rubbed above his heart. He must have overworked his powers, it feels like his heart was freezing over. It hurt and he was already have problems as it was, the last thing he needs is for his powers to act up and mess with his heart more than it already has. Levi coughed harshly and he felt himself cough up blood. Damn it… Levi pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his mouth and cleaned his hand.

"Levi? You alright?" Ryu asked, worryingly. Ryu currently had a sucker in his mouth, having just unwrapped one and put it in his mouth.

"I'm fine," Levi answered as he put the handkerchief away in his pocket. It might be a good idea to look for a doctor sooner or later. Levi will need to make sure he sees someone when they go to the next island. Levi felt a little lightheaded for a moment, so he just looked out to sea. That's when he realised something and he was not happy about it. "Why have we changed direction? We were going north-west before, now we're north-east-east." Who said they could change direction? Levi did not okay this.

"The navigation to the next island was off. Completely off so we, me and Sarah, had to correct the course," Ryu sighed. How did someone get that off course?! Sure he doesn't know that much about navigating but he knows enough to know that the direction they were headed was way off.

Levi frowned. "What do you mean we were off? We're off now."

"How do you even remotely think we're off now. We're going the right way now. I'm even having to use my wind to get us back on track," Sarah stated as she was by the sails, moving wind towards it. Kyousuke was watching her, unable to shake the feeling he knew her from somewhere.

Kyousuke paled as he began to piece together where he knew her from. She really joined their crew?! No, he refused to believe it! She was a solo pirate, no way she would join a crew! And just like that, all idea of Checkmate joining their crew disappeared.

"Because I wasn't going or aiming for a island," Levi answered looking annoyed. "I was going the way I wanted to go, to see what was that way. If I am not mistake, an island called Jau is that general direction."

"No, there's open sea for miles in that direction," Sarah told Levi. "I'll get us to Jau though. I can get us there as soon as I can. Hold on, let me adjust the course." Sarah did just that.

"Jau? Why do you want to go to Jau?" Kyousuke asked his captain. Kyousuke hasn't been to Jau since he was younger. He couldn't help but wonder if Richter was still the leader there. "It's mostly all forest." Not to mention that was where Kyousuke did a lot of his assassin training with other assassins that weren't his adoptive father.

"My uncle lives there," Ryu stated off handedly. Kyousuke looked at Ryu. His uncle lived on Jau? He does look a little like Richter, with the snowflake like drops in his hair. Richter had white snowflake like drops in his red hair as well. Richter was Ryu's father's identical twin brother. But Kyousuke was sure Richter said all his relatives were dead.

"You know one of the assassins that live on that island?" Levi asked.

"You know that assassin's live on that island?" Kyousuke asked as well. Kyousuke a little surprised but not surprised, at the same time that Levi knew that. The question was how he knew and why he wanted to go there?

"Assassins like that island?! They live there?!" Kent asked paling. "Nope, no, nuh-uh, no way, so not happening! We are not going there! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Kent did not like the idea of going to an island where assassins lived and were. That was just asking for trouble. It was almost like a death wish. Does their captain have a death wish?

"It's too late, we're already halfway there," Sarah told Kent.

"Plus my Uncle Richter wouldn't let us get killed. Especially since I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm dead," Ryu stated.

"I may be of help as well, my adoptive father use to be one of their assassins until he retired due to a serious injury," Kyousuke told them. So old man Richter really was Ryu's uncle, huh? "Though, I don't know why we're going there, captain. Mind filling us in?" Kyousuke didn't need to play or use the 'I'm an ex-assassin' card yet.

"It's nothing of your concern really," Levi answered casually as he was not going to tell his crew what it was. "I just have some business there to take care of."

"We're here," Sarah stated as an island came in on view.

"That was fast!" Eren said with stars in his eyes. "You're so cool Sarah-nee!" Okay, Levi was jealous of Sarah. Eren has been spending a lot of time around her ever since he touched her string to see if she was telling the truth yesterday. Not to mention that he slept with her last night! Or the fact she was treating Levi weirdly! Like he was some kind of little kid! She was treating him the same way she was treating Eren! It didn't occur to Levi that Sarah was treating him like a little brother she now saw him as, since he was Eren's brother, now he was hers too!

Levi destroyed the screwdriver in his hand that he had been using to fix up one of the trap doors to one of the secret compartments. It hadn't been opening and that was bad, so Levi fixed it and now it was working perfectly again.

"Levi? Are you alright?" Sarah asked, worryingly.

"I'm fine!" Levi snapped as he grabbed his tool kit. "I'm putting my things away. I'll be in the treasury going over the logs and counting the money if you want me." Walking off.

"Levi, are we going on th-" Ryu stopped mid sentence as he felt the presence of multiple people, his dragon senses allowing him to sense this otherwise he wouldn't have even known. Some of the assassins of the island had surrounded them. Zero was on edge as was Ryu and Kyousuke.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" a female assassin asked.

"Violet?" Ryu asked, recognizing that voice almost immediately. She used to watch him when he was visiting his uncle and he had to do something.

"Yo Vivi," Kyousuke said causally. "It's me, Hisashi."

"She hates that nickname," Ryu stated to Kyousuke. "You have a knack for picking nicknames people don't like, don't you?"

The female groaned. "Manslayer. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Okay, get the fuck off my ship!" Levi said as he came back out. Holding a folder.

"Don't murder her, Levi. She use to watch me when I was little and I-" Ryu was suddenly enveloped in a hug by the woman. She thought he was dead!

"Ryumi! You're alive!" Violet said holding him.

"Snake Charmer," Levi said in an annoyed voice as he looked at Violet. "Do I need to remind you what happened to the last assassin who touched something of mine?"

"Since when did I become yours?" Ryu asked in confusion. When did that happen? Not that he didn't like it, in fact he really did like it, but when did it happen?

"Since you joined the crew," Eren answered all cherry. "Levi-nii doesn't always think before he speaks. He sees everyone in the crew as his family and that makes its his. So that makes you his. Why do you think Levi-nii says something similar to that when people touch or come near me?"

"No, you do not need to me remind me, Ice Demon," Violet sighed as she let Ryu go. "I believe the person who survived the last time, is still recovering and is suffering from frostbite. But you have to realize Richter and I thought he was dead. He's Richter's nephew and my godson."

"So?" Levi growled, seeming really annoyed and angry. "Do I look like I care? Here, I have the information you guys wanted in exchange for that information I wanted." Levi handed the female assassin the folder as he got between her and Ryu. Levi didn't know why, but he just felt so protective of Ryu right now. "Now, can you go get it so we can leave? I don't want to stay here any longer than I have too." Just because Levi wanted to come here, didn't mean he wanted to stay.

"Richter will want to see Ryu, so you can come with me." Ryu gave Levi the puppy dog eyes. He wanted to see his uncle!

"Last time I was on that island, you guys not only attacked me but had seriously hurt Eren!" Levi snapped as his eyes tinted red for a moment. It was why and how the other assassins had died and one still had frostbite."I am not going onto that thing! Has your north forest melted yet?"

"No, it hasn't," Violet sighed. She has never seen anyone who was skilled enough to control their devil fruit like Levi. Nor has she ever seen anyone that brave or stupid or crazy or that angry before either.

"I'm going alone then," Ryu stated as he hopped off the boat onto the island.

"You are not!" Levi told Ryu from the railing of the ship. "If Twin Shot wants to see you, he come do it on Skye. We are not going on that island Ryu! And that is order. Now, get back your ass on the Skye Ryder, this instant!"

"That's an order I can't follow, captain. I have other friends here that I haven't seen for a while and I want to see my Uncle and the village. It's been a long time since I've seen it," Ryu told his captain.

"Fine then! Kyousuke, go with him! I am never going back onto that fucking island again! If you're not back by nightfall, I am leaving you both behind!" Levi glared as he stormed off. Steam raising from him as everyone felt a chill and they all flinched as he slammed the door to his room. Ryu felt a knot in his stomach at the fact Levi would leave him. Would Levi really leave him behind?

"Fine! See if I care! I don't want to be apart of this crew anyway!" Ryu shouted, that was a bold face lie. He took off into the skies in his dragon form, Zero, as a transparent brown scaled dragon, flying beside him. Zero looked worried about his hatchling. He's never reacted like this before. Zero could clearly see the tears in his eyes.

"Levi-nii… I better go talk to him… be careful and safe Kyou, Ryu," Eren smiled sadly then walked off. Levi must still blame himself and be scared of what happened last time they were here.

"We will be, don't worry Little E," Kyousuke smiled and waved as the kid walked off. Once the cabin boy was out of sight, the ex-assassin gave Violet a very serious look. There was more to the story about what happened here than Levi or Eren were saying. There had to be for that kind of reaction from the normally calm, level headed captain. Though he can have a slight short fuse when it comes to his brother. The question is, just what hell is that story? "What else happened Violet?"

"..." Violet didn't respond. The experience of Levi's last visit was not something that the assassins liked to talk about.

"Levi wouldn't actually leave you guys behind, right?" Kent asked Kyousuke. Worried for a moment that the captain might actually do it. Kent was also worried about the captain, though he looked annoyed and mad as hell, Kent could have sworn he had seen fear there as well.

"Of course not! The captain has that little crush remember?" Kyousuke laughed and waved it off. At least, Kyousuke knew that if they did actually leave him and Ryu behind, that they wouldn't get far because Levi would not like thought of leaving them like that or here. He didn't know what was up, but he knew something was up. Plus, Levi wouldn't leave them. They were his crew after all, he saw them as family and that idiot would do anything for family. Look at all the stupid things he has done for Eren after all. Plus Levi clearly had a crush on Ryu, if the photo Kyousuke had in his camera was anything to go by. He didn't remember taking the photo or what happened that night exactly but the photo was proof that Levi did like Ryu. "What information did you guys want that you send a pirate to get it for you in exchange for information from you?" Kyousuke added as he looked back at Violet after talking to Kent. "And just what information do you have that Levi needs it from you?"

"Pirates are better than marines. Richter's twin brother, Ryu's dad, was a pirate," Violet was avoiding the question because it was classified to anyone but her, being Richter's second in command, and Richter himself. The information was very important to Richter, it having to do with his brother's death and how the Marines knew Lily was the descendant of Monkey D. Luffy and how they knew where to look for them. "And Levi wanted information on the people who killed his uncle. He wasn't having any luck getting it himself, so we offered an exchange. He took it. That is all I am saying on the matter."

"And what happened with Levi when he was here? To have him pretty much swear off an island like that?" Kyousuke questioned the older woman. "And for him to be willing upset his little crush like that?"

"It is not something that can just be explained. It was something that you had to be here and witness it to understand," the female assassin answered. "Now, let's go. We need to get you both back here before nightfall." Leaving and Kyousuke followed her and the others.

Kent looked worryingly over to Levi's bedroom door. Just what happened here?

"Maybe I should talk to Levi too," Sarah muttered.

"Bad idea Miss Sarah," Kent sighed and told Eren's older older sister. "If something happened here. You might not help it."

"Sarah, no miss please. I get enough of that back home," Sarah told Kent. "Along with mistress."

"That Rhys person called you my lady a lot… why is that?" Kent asked.

"I'm basically the crown princess where I'm from. Eren is the rightful ruler though."

"But he's younger than you. Wouldn't you be the rightful heir? And does Eren or Levi know about this? Is this why that Kurt guy is after Eren? Because he's royalty?"

"Only men can take the throne, that's why his twin sister isn't in line to the throne, and yes I told them yesterday. It's also a yes to the Kurt thing. He is after Eren because he's royalty and plans to manipulate him to his advantage."

"So, pretty much avoid this Kurt guy at all costs then? Don't you have an older brother or something?" Kent asked, a little interested in Eren's and Sarah's family.

"Yep, pretty much. He's stronger than both Levi and me combined. And no, we don't have an older brother. I'm the oldest in the family and Eren is the only boy."

"Oh, okay… wait… there is someone alive that's actually stronger than the captain? Okay, note to self. Avoid this Kurt guy like our life depends on it because it just might."

"I'm stronger than Levi," Sarah pointed out. Kent probably didn't realize she was, given how vastly different she was acting then when she first appeared. And how different she acted from Levi. She wasn't scary at all really, except that first appearance, and Kent found it hard to believe she was stronger than their captain because of that.

"So where did your friend Rhys go anyway?"

"That, is a very good question. Because I am not actually sure."

* * *

With Ryu…

Ryu landed just outside the village, transforming back to normal and leaning against a tree, crying. Why couldn't Levi see how important this was to him?

 _Hatchling…_ Zero muttered, looking worried.

"Why… Why couldn't Levi see how important this to me?" Ryu asked Zero as he cried.

 _I think he did, that was why he sent Kyousuke to come with you to be safe,_ Zero told his young hatching. _I believe, from Levi's reaction, that something happened here and he is more or less terrified of coming back onto the island. He actually looked like, once you insisted on coming onto the island, that he wanted to come with you, but something stopped him. Whatever fear he seems to have from a memory on this island. I also don't believe he would literally leave you or Kyousuke behind, he was just upset and said something in the heat of the moment. Just like you did._

"You're right, thanks Zero," Ryu gave Zero a watery smile as he wiped his tears away. "I need to apologize to Vi for what I said."

"Who are you?" some young assassins said as they pointed some weapons at Ryu.

"Ryumi James Ushima, but I prefer Ryu," Okay Ryu knew that wasn't what he meant but he was pretty sure the young assassin would take him to Richter to deal with personally after using that last name. It was the same as Richter's after all and his uncle always liked to deal with people who impersonated his family personally. Saying that last name was a sure way to get an audience with his uncle. Even trainees knew this.

"Isn't that the same family name as the leader?" one of the young assassin asked his friends.

"I think so..." another one nodded. "We should take him to the see Twin Shot."

"What if he just as the same family name but isn't related or impersonating one?" the first assassin suggested.

"True..." the others all said.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure Richter is my uncle," Ryu stated. To the assassins it seemed like Ryu had just signed his death warrant.

"Fine, we'll take you to Twin Shot," the first young assassin said. "He'll kill you and we can get this whole thing over with."

"Not so sure he'll kill me. We are family," Ryu stood up and dusted himself off. "Plus he was always over protective of me…"

"Whatever you say," the first assassin said as they pushed Ryu in front of them and then lead the way to where they're leader was, which was the Great Hall.

Some assassins looked like they saw a ghost upon seeing Ryu when the young assassins brought him into the village. Though Zero was floating near Ryu so the young assassins assumed it was the spirit that the others in the village were reacting to. They reached the Great Hall and pushed Ryu into a kneeling position in front of Richter.

Richter wasn't really paying them any mind as he was going through some reports. "What is it this time kids? I am busy right now. Did any find out from Violet who our mysterious guests are?"

"Too busy for me Riri? I thought I was always more important than some dumb paperwork, guess not," Ryu said in a fake hurt tone. He, Chester, Violet, and Richter were the only ones who knew that Ryu called his uncle, Riri. Chester sometimes called him that too, though.

Richter froze in place as he slowly turned and looked at the person who had called him 'Riri', only two people really called him that name, but they were dead. So how was that possible? Richter dropped the paperwork he was holding as he stared at the boy who the kids had brought to him. No way… was this a ghost? Was Richter seeing things? What was going on? Had he finally lost mind? There was no way, he was dead. There was no way this was his nephew. They were both dead, so how could one of them be here right now?

"Ryu…?" Richter asked as someone picked up the paperwork he had just dropped.

"Yeah, I kinda survived that massacre the marines caused if you couldn't tell. It was honestly lucky that I was in the forest at the time and had eaten the devil fruit," Ryu stated with small smile.

"Devil fruit? Boys, leave him and leave us right now," Richter told the young assassins who had brought Ryu in. "He's fine. Ryu is family."

"Right Twin Shot…" the kids nodded as they left, whispering amongst themselves. The teen had been telling the truth?

"I guess you want me to explain?" Ryu asked his uncle.

"What do you think?" Richter said to him seriously.

"I'll take that as a yes. This might take awhile," Ryu sighed as he stood up.

* * *

With Violet and Kyousuke…

Violet sighed as Kyousuke told her what happened with his father and why the teen suddenly retired. Not that he went into that much detail, but she could tell that he was ashamed of himself and his actions. A lot of young assassins get attached to money and will do anything for it at one point or another. So she wasn't that surprised.

"You can't tell Levi, Ryu and the others, they don't know," Kyousuke told Violet.

"They won't hear it from me Kyousuke," Violet smiled gently as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I thought something like that must have happened. But it happens to most assassins at one point or another. They get greedy and become blind to their actions at times. But I can tell you are regretful and ashamed of your actions. So it's fine."

"Doesn't matter if I am regretful or ashamed of my actions. I never should have done it in the first place," Kyousuke said not looking at Violet. "I'm nothing more than scum. Trash that doesn't deserve a place in this world."

"Then why did you join Ice Demon's crew?"

"Seems like a good way to kill time and a good way to die. That's all."

"What about your girlfriend?" Violet had seen Sarah and Kyousuke sneak glances at each other, the two seemed conflicted with the emotions they felt to each other. It seemed like they clearly liked each other though, seeing as they both had blushed on their faces.

Kyousuke looked at Violet funny. "What girlfriend? I don't have one of those. Why would anyone, especially a girl of all people, would want to be with trash like me?"

"That girl with the your crew seemed to have a blush on her face sometimes when looking at you, you her as well."

"Don't know what your talking about." Sure, Kyousuke kind of thought Sarah was kind of cute and pretty, but they don't like each other and nor do they have feelings of any kind for the other. And he doesn't blush, nor does she. So Violet was obviously seeing things.

"You're in denial~" Violet said in a sing song voice.

"Believe and say whatever you want Vivi," Kyousuke told her. "There is nothing happening there, nor will there ever be." Besides, a girl like Sarah could easily do so much better than him anyway, so there was no way it would happen. She wouldn't trust him, she couldn't trust him. Nor would he blame her if she never trusted him. Not after he killed his own father in cold blood for money. Besides, it's not like Kyousuke likes Sarah or anything, he thinks…

* * *

Back on Skye...

"Levi-nii?" Eren said as his brother was just as his desk doing work. Was his brother trying to distract himself? Or was he actually doing it because it needed to be done? The captain was good at throwing himself into work when he was upset.

"I'm not in the mood Air, go bother someone else," Levi told his little brother without looking at him.

"You're upset. I know what happened last time we were here was bad and really scary but-"

"Eren! I said I'm busy. Please… just leave me alone right now."

Eren hugged Levi. "No. You said you mean things and made Ryu upset and you're upset too. You're always there for me captain, so let me be there for you too."

Levi sighed and pulled Eren into his lap, making the eight year old beam happily. "Sit still you damn brat. I am doing work."

"Right captain!" Eren smiled, leaning into his older brother's chest. "I love you Levi-nii."

"Love you too Air," Levi said as he ruffled the kid's hair and just went back to the paperwork he was doing. Eren was still worried though, Levi felt cold… Colder than normal...

* * *

With Ryu…

"And that's it. That's how I ended up here and surviving the massacre," Ryu stated.

Richter stared at Ryu. "I'm sorry, Ice Demon brought you here?"

"I'm a member of his crew so yeah," Ryu nodded.

"You joined his crew? Oh gods Ryu, do you have any idea how dangerous that boy is!? Or what kind of danger he is going to drag you into!? You have to leave his crew, at once!" Richter said. Sure, he is the number one assassin in the world, but Ice Demon Levi kind of scares him, why? The damn kid knows no fear!

"No, I like being on his crew and I can take care of myself! Besides, he's not dangerous! He's my friend!" Ryu glared fiercely at his uncle for even suggesting a thing.

 _You're not going to convince hatchling otherwise of this. He can be very stubborn when he wants to be. Levi is also overprotective of Ryu_ , Zero told Richter. _He would fight you tooth and nail of you tried to take him from the crew._

Richter sighed. He knew that was true, the Ice Demon was protective with those he was closest to and his crew. Richter was sure that crew would have changed from last time he saw though, since Eren seemed a little unsure about the people they were travelling with at the time. "I've seen what the boy does when he fights tooth and nail, it is a very scary sight," Richter sighed as he shook his head. "And you don't have to remind me how stubborn this little one is. I remember how stubborn he is perfectly well. He's even more stubborn than both of his parents combined and that's saying something. Though, I am pretty sure that Ice Demon has everyone beat when it comes to stubbornness, except when it comes to his little brother. He seems to cave in to the kid easily unless he puts his foot down about something. Ryumi, you need to trust me on this, this boy is dangerous and he is only going to put you and whoever else travels with him in danger. You need to think carefully about staying in his crew or not."

"I've already made up my mind. He's my best friend. I am staying," Ryu stated firmly.

 _You're not going to get him to leave, especially with that crush the two have on each other_ , Zero commented.

"I don't have a crush on Levi!" Ryu's blushing face said otherwise.

Richter groaned. "I pray to god you don't Ryu. It is not going to end well for you if you do."

 _Levi likes him to. He just doesn't seem to realize it_ , Zero informed Richter.

"And that is only going to make the matter worse Zero," Richter told the ghost man attached to Ryu's fruit. "You two really have no idea how dangerous Levi is, or how dangerous the people who are after him, do you?"

"What people are after the captain?" Kyousuke asked as he and Violet turned up.

"A very dangerous and insane group who I have had some trouble in dealing with," Richter answered Kyousuke. "That is all I will say on the matter for now. Manslayer Hisahi, how are you? And- wait, did you call Ice Demon, captain? Please tell me that you haven't joined his crew as well!"

"I know who you are talking about Riri. And Kyousuke is one of the first mates. Let's go Kyousuke. I think it's better if we just go back to the ship," Ryu was clearly angry at Richter. "I should've just listened to Levi and not come here…"

"But you were so excited to come," Kyousuke said to Ryu. "And yeah, that's right Twin Shot. I'm the Senior First Mate so don't give me that look." Richter was giving a cross between worried, annoyed and mad look. "Just how strong this group that I am going to protect the captain from?" Kyousuke liked knowing about his enemies before facing them.

"They beat Levi before," Ryu responded for Richter. "And I'm planning on killing their captain the moment I see them." Ryu then added. "And I was excited to be here. That was before Riri tried to talk me out of being in the crew."

Richter looked at Ryu. "Who are you talking about? Ice Demon has not faced the people who I am talking about before."

"His name is Levi and if you're not talking about them then it's none of your damn business," Ryu snarled, he had thought his uncle had been talking about the Ghost Riders, he had no doubt they were after his Vi. If he wasn't talking about them, then Ryu wasn't going to say anything about them. It wasn't his place, it was Levi's.

"Did Ice Demon tell you about the Ghost Riders?" Richter asked looking a little surprised at Ryu. "I know it is a very touchy subject for him and after the information that we have collected, I can see and understand why."

"Who the hell are the Ghost Riders?" Kyousuke frowned not liking this. He felt like he was being left out of something, something important. Especially since it seemed to involve his and the others' captain.

"His name is Levi! He didn't tell me and it's not your right to pry about that! It's personal to Levi!" Ryu growled, baring his teeth in a very canine fashion. "It's not his right to know Kyousuke, so don't you pry either. You'll end up losing all trust Levi has in you."

"I didn't pry," Richter informed his nephew. Richter doesn't pry after all, he collects and gather information. It is apart of his job as an assassin. "It came up while we were collecting information on them for Ice Demon. And I call him Ice Demon for the same reason he calls me Twin Shot, it's our professional name. We only have a professional relationship, and a small one at that." Richter wanted to keep their relationship professional and as small as possible.

"Don't call him demon! He doesn't like it! If you must call him something along those lines, then just call him Ice!" Ryu growled, he literally growled like a wolf. "It's bad enough his bounty poster and marines call him that! I don't think it's right for you to as well!"

 _Ryu, it's okay, calm down,_ Zero told his hatchling. He could see how worked up his hatchling was getting over this.

"If he has a problem with it, he will tell me," Richter frowned at his nephew. "He has yet to tell me to call him something different, so I will keep calling it." Richter looked at Kyousuke. "The Ghost Riders are a pirate crew, they're bad news. I suggest avoiding them. But there is another group who is even more dangerous than they are, a group who you should avoid at all costs. If the group manages to catch up to you guys, I don't even know if Ice Demon will be strong enough to stop them."

"Kyousuke, can you let me know what's going on when you get back to the ship? I need to blow off some steam," Ryu said as he stormed off. He didn't even wait for a response as he took off flying, once he was out of the building. He was going back to the ship. Levi could help calm him down. It worked before.

"And who are this other group?" Kyousuke asked not even bothering or worrying about Ryu or the fact that he didn't wait for a response from him.

"They're called the DHS…"

* * *

On the Skye Ryder…

Ryu landed on the ship, transforming back. He didn't even acknowledge Sarah or Kent as he knocked on the door to Levi's room.

"Come in!" Levi said over his shoulder. He was still at his desk doing work. He was going through the newspaper and looking at bounties right now, while Eren was fast asleep against him.

Ryu came in plopping down on the bed saying "I should've taken your advice and not gone."

"Ah-huh," Levi said as his acknowledgement. "And what happened?"

"Riri, my nickname for my uncle, tried to talk me out of being in your crew and kept calling you by that damn bounty poster name. It was pissing me off," Ryu growled.

"You're talking about Twin Shot right?" Levi asked as he kept reading the paper and then started writing down in the book next to him, Ryu nodded his head to the question. "I don't care if he or anyone else calls me Ice Demon. It's my official nickname, as much I would have rathered picked a different one myself. It's what everyone knows me as, I've just grown to accepted it."

"Not going to say anything about the first part? About Riri trying to convince me to quit the crew?"

"Like hell I would let you leave. Unlike the others before you, Kent and Kyousuke, I won't be letting anyone leave. You three belong here, unlike them. So you're not leaving, like it or not." Levi put his pen down as he looked at the article in front of him. What the hell? What was a crew from the New World doing here? Fire Menace Ascher…

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked, as he walked over to his captain. He had calmed down just by talking to Levi. He was seriously tempted to wrap his arms around Levi's neck right now.

"Ascher Ryder..." Levi said as he read the name in the article.

"Isn't that…" Ryu wasn't going to finish that sentence out loud but he was sure Levi knew what he meant. That was Henry's last name.

"Yeah… Ryder is Henry's last name..." Levi nodded knowing what Ryu was trying to say without saying it. For this Ascher guy to have Henry's last name, that would make him Henry's nephew and Nicolai's son. Since Nicolai is Henry's twin brother after all. Did Henry know his nephew before he died? If he did, why didn't he say something to Levi about this before?

"They probably came here to visit his grave then," Ryu stated.

"Probably..." If that was right, why haven't they left the Blue yet?

"Maybe they want to meet you? Since Henry was taking care of you and likely no doubt told his brother about you and Eren?" Ryu suggested, reading the thought on Levi's face.

"If that's true, then why didn't Henry ever tell me about Ascher? Or anything really about the Blackbird Pirates? I know next to nothing about them- other than Nicolai is their captain and Henry's friend, and Henry's ex-first mate Josh is in it and many of Henry's old crew mates are in the crew."

"Probably because he might not have known or wanted to surprise you when the man came to visit," Ryu suggested.

"Henry knew how much I hate surprises," Levi sighed. Not that it ever stopped the old man was trying to surprise him anyway.

"That hasn't stopped him before," Ryu pointed out.

"True," Levi yawned as he put his things on his desk away. He was going to come back to this later.

"You need sleep," Ryu noticed, then yawned himself. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Nightmares woke him up two hours after he went to sleep.

"Well, last night was the first night in god knows how long since Eren hasn't slept with me," Levi yawned again. "I kinda find it hard to sleep without him near..." Especially since Eren pretty much always ends up in Levi's bed at some point or another, even when Eren had his own room, which is now Sarah's room.

"If you would've asked, I would've slept with you," Ryu's brain was not catching up to what he was saying. "Instead of on the floor I mean."

"What?" Levi yawned again as he made sure he had hold of Eren properly before he got up and away from his desk. Did he hear Ryu right? Did he just say that Levi should have asked him to sleep with him? That he would have slept with Levi if he had asked the younger to?

"If you had asked, I would have slept with you," Ryu repeated, still not fully aware of what he was saying.

"I'll make note of that for next time then..." Unsure of what else to say.

"I mean if you ever want me to and you don't mind at all and… I'm sorry I kinda zoned out there for a second…" Ryu blushed deeply as his thoughts caught up to him. "I think I need sleep as well…"

"Then sleep," Levi yawned again. "I plan on having a nap while Air is sleeping." Walking over to his bed.

"I don't really want to sleep anymore tonight…" He was too afraid of having nightmares right now. The nightmare last night was bad. He didn't even want to think about it, let alone experience another one.

"For a start, it's not night yet," Levi yawned as he laid Eren down in the bed. "It's late afternoon, pretty much evening. Kent has probably made a start on dinner by now. And if you want, you can sleep with us. I don't really don't care, it helps soothe your nightmares or whatever right? Being in the same bed as us I mean, so I don't mind."

"You sure?" Ryu asked, looking at his feet.

"Yeah," Levi yawned as he laid next to his little brother. "Need you working at 100% when you look after Eren, so I don't mind. So for you to get a good night's sleep or have a good nap or whatever means to join me and Air in the bed, I don't really mind." Ryu nervously joined them in the bed.

"Thank you," Ryu murmured against his Vi. He knew he had a bad crush for him. Ryu then sleepily added, without really realizing it, before he fell asleep. "I love you, Vi."

"You're welcome," Levi muttered as he held Eren close. He just wanted his little brother close to him right now. Then Levi flinched slightly as he felt his face go red. Did Ryu just say 'I love you' to him? How was he meant to react to that? What should he say? Is he reading too much into this? Ryu was asleep anyway, so it's not like he would hear Levi's response anyway. ' _Argh_ ,' Levi's too tired to do this much thinking. ' _He probably didn't mean it anyway. He meant it as friends and family, since this crew is our family. I'm thinking way too hard about this. Sleep, I just to need and forget about this_.'

"My Vi…" Ryu mumbled in his sleep, snuggling closer.

Levi closed his eyes and focused on sleeping. ' _Ryu doesn't mean anything by that. It's the same as when the others call me and say 'my captain'_.'

"I'll always love you… You mean so much to me Vi… so much more than just friends…"

Levi blushed even more then shook his head. ' _Ryu's just tired and sleepy and saying things in his sleep. He doesn't mean any of it_.' The pirate captain won't think about it, besides, love is not something that Levi knows anything about. He'll only end up hurting Ryu and… why does it hurt so much thinking those things? ' _No focus, we're sleeping. We're going to sleep_.' Levi yawned again as he just hugged Eren again, who was hugging him right back, he was so tired…

* * *

Later...

Eren sat up and rubbed his eyes. Since when was he in bed? Wasn't he asleep leaning against his big brother's chest while he was doing the logs and some other paperwork? Did Levi put him in the bed? Did he get in his captain's way?

"Eren?" Ryu gently removed himself from Levi as he had felt Eren move. Somehow Levi went from hugging Eren to clinging onto Ryu.

"Hi Ryu," Eren smiled. Levi was asleep, that explained why Eren was on the bed then. His nii-chan must be tired and decided it would be comfortable for the two of them to sleep on the bed instead of sleeping in the chair. Levi did hurt his back that one time they slept in the chair and he pretty much swore to never do that again since the captain's back was sore for a week after that. "Were you sleepy too?"

"Yeah… and because I didn't get much sleep last night, but seemed to get a good night sleep the other night when the three of us had kind of slept together," Ryu explained to the eight year old before he could ask why Ryu was in their bed. "Levi said I could join you guys in the bed for the nap… Levi seems to have needed it." Smiling lightly and moving Levi's hair out of his eyes with his thumb. Levi was so perfect, now if only he could tell him how he felt.

"Levi-nii doesn't sleep as much as he should..." Eren said as he looked at his older brother. "He goes to bed really late then gets up really early. I don't know how he does it sometimes. Sometimes I find him having a short nap if the weather is really nice and other times, it's all the same. He'll go to bed at like midnight or later then get up like five or something. He's normally up before the sunrise and has done half his job by the time the sun has started rising. I don't think that's good… I don't think five or less hours of sleep a day is good for someone… especially for Levi with his heart..."

The room suddenly got cold as Levi screamed out as he scratched at his wrist in his sleep and start to struggle against nothing but air, though, by how the captain was struggling, it was like he thought he was struggling against someone, or something. He was clearly having a nightmare. The scream suddenly turned into a whimper as he started crying.

Ryu pulled Levi close, humming to him then began to sing, hoping to sooth Levi. "The saturation fades and turns to grey. It's overcast with envy. Hands are reaching pulling me away and yet I'm still ascending. And I still, I still believe it. I feel it giving beneath my weight. My day, my way will surface and see the sun. So follow me to the ends of the earth. Now take a minute and revel in it and see how much you're worth. I'll fight and defend. I'll see this out till the end. So follow me. Follow me. To the ends of the earth. Breaking down my walls, my lights and doors. I'm making room for something. Stacking up the pieces one by one. I'll build it out of nothing and I still, I still believe it. I feel it giving beneath my weight but I'll survive the fight so stay by my side. So follow me to the ends of the earth. Now take a minute and revel in it and see how much you're worth. I'll fight and defend. I'll see this out till the end. So follow me. Follow me. To the ends of the earth. We'll own the night and the sun will still rise. The rain starts to cease and I can see clearly. So follow me to the ends of the earth. Now take a minute and revel in it and see how much you're worth. So follow me to the ends of the earth. Now take a minute and revel in it and see how much you're worth. I'll fight and defend. I'll see this out till the end. So follow me. Follow me. To the ends of the earth."

Kent, Kyousuke and Sarah all came into the room after they all heard Levi scream. Not once in the whole time that Kent and Kyousuke have been here, which has only been roughly a few weeks mind you, have they ever heard Levi scream like that before. Levi was whimpering and crying in his sleep as he just clung onto Ryu again.

"Shh, it's okay Vi, shh."

"What's wrong?" Kent asked worriedly.

"Did we all just freak out over Levi having a nightmare or something?" Kyousuke asked letting a small breath of relief. Hearing Levi scream like that had worried the normally lazy and calm swordsman for a moment.

"You're back? I… I really should go back to Riri and apologize… Not sleeping last night really seemed to make me more emotional," Ryu sighed as he rocked his Vi.

"Oh, TS is here," Kyousuke told Ryu casually. "He wanted to have dinner with us and he knows that Levi won't came back onto the island after what happened last time he was here. So I just suggested that he comes and have dinner on the Skye Ryder with us then. He thought that Levi should be fine with that. Since Levi doesn't really have a problem with TS himself, just some of the other assassins and the island. He's in the kitchen right now keeping an eye on dinner while we check up on the captain."

"He is?" Ryu decided to try singing once more. That song had seemed to calm him down a bit before. Only this time it was a song his father taught him. His father had always been the one to sing lullabies and not his mom. He also had a thing for Japanese lullabies. "Tooku ni ite mo kimi ni todoku darou. Kono boku ga kokoro kome okuru messeeji. Kibou koso rashinban sa Ai wo yubisasu yo. Nemure Sotto nemure Asu wa yume tairiku. Kodoku ni obiete ita yuube no kimi. Boku no na wo yonde 'ta ne Mune ni terepashii. Kiseki nanka ja nai Towa ni ai wa enajii da kara. Nemure Sotto nemure Kanashimi wo wasurete. Jidai wa umi ni shizumu yuuhi no you sa. Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku. Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku." (Perhaps I can reach you, even though you're far away. I send you this message with all my heart. Hope is certainly a compass that points to love. Sleep, sleep gently, for tomorrow is a continent of dreams. Last night you were scared of loneliness. The telepathy in your heart called my name. It's not even a miracle that in the future our hearts will be energy. Sleep, sleep gently, forget your sorrow. The years sink into the sea like the setting sun. I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you. I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you.)

Levi seemed to have calm down as he stopped whimpering and just laid there asleep, though, tears were still going down his face.

" _Grand frère_ ," Eren said worryingly as he got closer to his big brother, seeing as the ice on his brother's hands had gone away. ' _He must be having a nightmare about the Ghost Riders. That's the only time I see or hear Levi screaming in his sleep,_ ' Eren thought to himself. Sure, he has felt his brother struggle and move in his sleep, but the main time the captain uses his powers in his sleep and the only times that the kid hears his captain scream like that in his sleep is when he is having nightmares about the Ghost Riders. They really hurt his big brother badly, more than what Eren saw and more than what Levi ever says or lets on. The cabin boy was sure of it.

"Hey kids, I think the food is ready," Richter said as he came into the room. "I turned everything off." He had heard Ryu singing and turned everything off after checking the food. It looked ready to him. "Ryumi, what are you doing?"

"We should wake the captain up," Kent said quietly. "Kyousuke, I'm leaving that to you so I can go dish the food up."

"Not a problem Kent," Kyousuke nodded as the half-fishman left to start dishing up their dinner. The sixteen year old had put dinner on later than normal because the captain was sleeping when he and Sarah decided to check on him, Eren and Ryu. Kent figured that if Levi was sleeping right now, that he needed it. Kyousuke looked at Ryu. "Okay Draco, you can wake the captain up." Ryu glared at Kyousuke but sighed. That nickname wasn't as bad as the other one. It was okay. "Hey, I could have just called you Scales again, but I figured that's why you pranked me in the first place so I would try another nickname."

"It's not why I pranked you and Scales was the nickname given to me by my father so don't you dare call me that again. The only person that can is no longer alive," Ryu snarled at the ex-assassin.

"Okay, okay. Just like how Ken is off limits with Kent, Scales is off limits with you. I get it," Kyousuke sighed about the whole thing. "So I'll just call you Draco when I don't use Ryu then, and I still need to work out a nickname with Kent… maybe Halfie?"

"As long as it's not Ryumi or Scales, I'm fine with the nickname, though not calling me Ryumi is more because it's a damn girls name and my parents thought I was going to be a girl. Why not K2 or Hawkeye, a term for people with a very good shot, or First Shot, as he's the first mate and obviously a gun wielder?" Ryu suggested.

"Hmm… I need to think about this..." Kyousuke said looking like he was thinking.

"Hey, Levi, it's time to wake up," Ryu gently shook the teen as he rolled his eyes at Kyousuke. "Why not ask Kent what he would want?"

Levi groaned and just snuggled into Ryu more. "Five more minutes Henry..."

"Not Henry, and it's super time," Ryu said gently.

"I don't want food!" Levi whined as he just snuggled more into Ryu. "Comfy..."

"You need food Levi. Come on, get up. I could pour cold water on you or something. Does that even work Eren?"

"Not with Levi, he likes cold water," Eren answered with a shake of his head.

"What does work then? Hot water?"

"Bad idea. Levi will literally lock himself away in a different room and not speak to anyone for a week. I got locked out of the room for a week for doing that."

"Okay, not that. Any ideas how to wake him then, Ren?" Ryu was currently being too lazy to say Eren's full name so he shortened it.

"Um..." Eren looked at Levi and jumped on him, everyone heard the air leave Levi's lungs.

"FUCK!" Levi shouted then groaned. "Eren! How many times have I told you not to do that?!" Levi gave his little brother a very annoyed look.

"Um..." Eren counted on his fingers. "265?"

"Did the he just pick a random number or did he literally count quickly all of the times that the captain told him to not do that?" Kent asked as he came back in the room and had heard most of the conversation. Kyousuke shrugged, the ex-assassin had no idea.

"It would be fun to count them from now on starting with today," Ryu said mischievously. His chest kinda hurt though, after all Eren jumping on Levi had… Damn it. The two were now in an awkward position and he had only just noticed. God damn it! Their faces were just barely inches apart and Levi had his arms pinned while he was straddling him! Ryu turned beet red.

"Maybe we should leave the room," Kyousuke smirked. "The two of you seem to be having fun."

"What the hell are you talk-" Levi froze once he realised what Kyousuke was talking about as Richter pulled him off Ryu. Levi wasn't sure what to say or do right now, to either thank or murder Richter for pulling him off Ryu, or to just apologise to Ryu for what just happened.

"I am so sorry," Ryu was as red as the red in his hair right now and that's saying something for the normally tan skinned teen.

"Why are you sorry?" Levi asked with his usual poker face on but everyone could hear the confusion in his voice. "Eren jumped on me, not you. And Twin Shot, touch me like that again and we are going to have a problem." As he glared at the assassin leader. Sure, he was a little thankful for the save but he didn't like the man nor did he like being saved by people in general really. He especially hated being touched by he wasn't overly familiar with or that he didn't know. Especially after what happened with… Levi's body started to shake lightly. NO! He wasn't going to think about it!

"Captain…? Are you okay?" Eren asked looking worrying at him.

"I'm fine," Levi lied. "There was something about food right? Then let's go. By the way Twin Shot, what the hell are you doing my ship?" Levi looked about ready to throw the assassin leader off the Skye Ryder. The pirate captain hates people coming on his ship, onto his house more than anything else.

"I invited him," Kyousuke told his captain as they all started walking to the dining room, which was an extra part added onto the kitchen. "He said he wanted to have dinner with us and knows that you don't like the Island of Assassins. I thought him coming onto Skye and having dinner with us on her was better than trying to convince to come onto the island and eating there."

Richter sighed as Levi was glaring at him. "What is it Ice Demon?"

"You upset Ryu earlier, you owe him an apology or you can get the fuck off the Skye Ryder and forget about eating dinner with us," Levi told Richter easily enough.

"No Levi, I'm the one that owes him an apology. I overreacted and not sleeping for more than two hours last night didn't help matters," Ryu stated.

"I don't care Ru, he owes you an apology or he gets off our home," Levi glared at Richter.

"Ice Demon is correct Ryu, I do owe you an apology," Richter said as he looked at his nephew. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I should be using our short time together to be with you and catch up on what has been happening in the past 10 years, not using it to fight or argue with you. Forgive me."

"Riri, you have nothing to apologize for. All the same, if it makes Levi happy, I'll forgive you," Ryu stated as he hesitated for a second. He wanted to give his uncle a hug. He hadn't gotten to do it before. Would it be okay? Ryu threw all caution out the door as he practically jumped into his uncle's arms. "I missed you! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Ryu," Richter said as he hugged his nephew right back. It was hard to believe that he had missed out on so much of Ryu's life. If he had known that his nephew had been still alive… things would be so different right now. But Richter can't change the past, so things are how they are. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Ryu."

"Food!" Eren whined as he jumped on Levi's back.

"Okay, okay. I'm going, I'm going," Levi told Eren as he stood up and held Eren onto his back for a piggyback ride. "What are we having Kent?"

"Chicken and veggie coconut curry with rice," Kent answered. Eren has a bad obsession with curries and it was the main food that Kent saw Levi eat when he was eating proper meal. So it was just easiest to make curries.

"Didn't you call the captain Vi a few moment ago?" Kyousuke asked Ryu with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Levi told Kyousuke. "Ryu did no such thing. Did he Air?"

"You were sleeping," Eren told his older brother. "Ryu did say Vi. Why did you call the captain Vi, Ryu?"

"I didn't call him anything like that. Just like Levi said," Ryu responded. He had only called Levi that more out of instinct than anything. Ryu honestly didn't know why. He had gotten Levi's permission for it but Levi didn't want the others to know so Ryu would try and keep it that way.

"You sure?" Eren asked Ryu as he thought about it. "I could have sworn you called him Vi… maybe I only heard the end of Levi and just missed the le part…?"

"That must be it Air," Levi told his little brother.

"No, I distinctly heard Ryu call you Vi," Kyousuke stated. "Do you have a pet name for our babysitter as well?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember Ryu calling me that. Ryu and I do not have 'pet nicknames' for each other," Levi told the ex-assassin as they got to the kitchen. Levi put Eren down into his seat and sat down in his own, Ryu sat down on the other side of Levi. Kent went to the bench and brought over the food and put down several drinks for everyone as everyone else took their seats.

"V- Levi is right. We don't have any nicknames for each other," Ryu lied.

"You almost slipped up there," Kyousuke pointed out.

Levi made a funny face as he had the drink in front of him. Yuck. What the hell was that? What was in the drink? Ryu took a sip of his drink, sticking his tongue out at the taste. It also made him feel funny.

"Kent, what is in my drink?" Levi asked as got of his seat. He did not like it, so he was going to make a new one.

"It's just a smoothie..." Kent answered. At least, last time he had looked it was just a smoothie. Than again, he had felt left Kyousuke alone with the drinks for a little bit when he was making dinner before they heard their captain scream.

"Alcohol is in all the drinks, I slipped it in. It's a prank for Ryu, most of it was put in his drink. It's payback for the prank he pulled on me. Zero agreed not to absorb it for me," Kyousuke responded.

"A honey, chocolate and banana low fat milk smoothie and alcohol do not mix. Do not ever do that again," Levi told the swordsman. "And I thought I made it clear. I do not like or do alcohol. It is a rare thing."

"Why is that captain?" Kent asked curiously.

Ryu suddenly burst into tears, clinging onto Levi. "I'm sorry! I hurt you and Eren before! I should've never lost control! I should've kept my emotions under control! I should've been better! I'm sorry! I'm such a bad person!"

"One- my body and alcohol do not mix. Two- what the hell are you talking about Ryu?" Levi responded, getting Ryu off him. Levi then walked to the counter to make a new smoothie. "Three- I also do not like the taste of alcohol. And four- because I say so."

"I hurt you when I lost control over my fruit! Then I looked into your memories! I should've never fought you! I'm so stupid! I'm so sorry! I'm such a bad person!" Ryu cried.

"Ryu did what?" Kent asked on behalf of everyone. Mostly talking of the memory thing.

 _When Levi healed Ryu's core, Ryu had to see Levi's memories and visa-versa for Levi_ , Zero responded so the currently drunk Ryu didn't.

"I got Chester and my parents killed! If he hadn't have been looking for me, he could've ran away! He and my parents could've ran away and never gotten hurt! Then I got Kyle killed for taking care of me! It's all my fault! I'm a burden! I would be better off dead!"

Levi left the things he was about to use to make a new smoothie as he walked over. Eren was worried because Levi did not look happy. Levi hit Ryu in the back of the head. "Everyone is a burden at one point in their lives. All you can do is learn from that time and become. You've seen my memories, so you know all of the times I have been burden. Now, talk like that again and I will throw you overboard and Kent is going to have to save your scaly ass dragon breathe. I am not in the mood to deal with a depressed person."

 _Ryu won't remember this in the morning you know? He's drunk… And apparently he's a depressed drunk…_ Zero stated.

"But I would be better off dead… I hurt you and Eren," The teen whimpered.

"I don't remember it like that, do you Air?" Levi asked his little brother as he went back into the kitchen and made his smoothie.

"Yep! Ryry didn't hurt us," Eren smiled.

"Don't try and make me feel better! I am a bad person and I hurt you! I bit Eren and burned you Vi!" Ryu was currently too drunk to remember that Levi preferred the others to not know about the nickname. Not to mention his words were slurred and he seemed very drunk. Apparently the teen didn't hold down alcohol well.

"Do I look like someone who tries to make people feel better about themselves?" Levi asked Ryu with his eyebrows raised then he did a really creepy smile at Kyousuke who was wondering if he should fear for his life right now. The senior first mate did not like that smile on hi captain's face right now. "How much alcohol did you put in Ryu's drink?" As he poured a new cup of juice for both Ryu and Eren.

 _He actually didn't put in a lot. I'm guessing Ryu just doesn't hold alcohol well,_ Zero informed Levi.

"Then Ryry and Levi-nii have something in common!" Eren smiled. "Levi's devil fruit absorbs a lot of liquid so it absorbs alcohol really quickly. So one alcoholic drink for him is normally like five or six for someone else because his body absorbs it really quickly. That's why he drinks lots and lots of water."

"Or smoothies," Levi added.

 _Some people just can't hold alcohol very well. It had nothing to do with his devil fruit in Ryu's case. It has to do with his genes, I guess,_ Zero said.

"True. I've seen that with people," Kent nodded. He has travelled and seen many people and things for a few years now. "There are many who can handle their drinks well and others who can't."

Levi put the new drinks down for himself, Eren and Ryu then took their old ones which he drank, which kind of surprised everyone for a moment since said he didn't like alcohol or drinking. "Milk and alcohol do not mix, mix them again and I will shove it down your throat."

"Captain, you just…." Kent said unsure of what to say.

"Drank alcohol? I know, it tasted disgusting," Levi said drinking his smoothie and eating his food. "I plan on going to sleep early tonight. Only need to do the few things in the treasury. Eren, would you like to help me?"

"Yes!" Eren nodded his head. This was the first time that Levi asked him if he wanted to help with the money. Normally Levi just does it himself. "Can I help with the money and treasury stuff more often?"

"Maybe," Levi answered as he kept eating. "I'll be going over the information that I got tomorrow an- wait. Snake Charmer never gave me the information I wanted. Twin Shooter, you better have it or we are going to have a problem."

"I'm disappointed, captain," Kyousuke sighed, hoping to see hugging drunk Levi. "You're not drunk."

"Yet," Levi commented and told his senior first mate. "It's not an instant absorption you know. It takes time and I haven't really used my devil fruit today so it will be a slow absorption rate. But it will most likely hit me all at once." Rubbing his heart under his shirt.

 _That's the second time you've done that today. Are you alright captain? And you might want to give Ryu coffee instead. I've heard it does wonders for alcohol. Plus Ryu loves coffee, both black and with milk,_ Zero stated.

"I'm fine," Levi answered, not sure if he was fine or not himself. It happens sometimes, but it only happen a few days after overusing his power. It should go away either tomorrow or the day after, it only last a day or two then stops. "I just felt a little chilly. It's nothing to worry about. And someone else can do the coffee. I am not touching that disgusting drink again."

"I'll do it, captain," Kent offered with a smile as he got up and went into the kitchen to make it.

"So you don't like alcohol or coffee," Sarah commented to her captain. "Is there anything else we should know about you or that you do not like, Levi?"

"I hate them for a start," Levi told Sarah. "Coffee and tea are nevers. Try and trick me into drinking them and it is going to end poorly."

"No coffee for Levi," Eren agreed. "Never ever again."

"Oh? And what happened little one?" Richter asked speaking up.

"Levi-nii was sick everywhere then was speaking really, really, really fast and he had the jitters," Eren told Richter. Levi just sat there pretending that Eren wasn't answering the question. "And he had a hard time sleeping that night and ended up sleeping all day and night the next day. Coffee was yucky and never to be drank by Levi-nii again."

"Here Ryu," Kent handed Ryu the black coffee. The teen took it, still upset for whatever reason, as he drank some of it.

 _I'll never understand why Ryu likes that stuff_ , Zero stated as he made a face.

"That makes two of us," Levi agreed. "It is disgusting. Damn devil's drink."

 _I agree,_ Zero nodded in agreement.

"I don't like it either," Eren said sticking his tongue out.

"Your finished captain…" Kent said a little surprised that Levi had finished eating his food, all of it, before anyone else. Levi is normally a very slow eater and he doesn't eat all of his food.

"Yeah," Levi nodded as he got up. "Just help myself if I want more right?" Walking into the kitchen and getting more.

"Oh wow, since when do you more than half a bowl of anything?" Kyousuke asked Levi really surprised that the captain was going in for seconds. That has not happened once since the two first mates have been in the crew.

"I haven't really eaten anything today nor have I snacked on anything either," Levi said as he sat back down. "Plus, since I haven't used my devil fruit powers a lot today. I haven't needed to drink so much liquid. So I'm hungry for a change, sue me." Eating again.

"The captain wont eat more than the second bowl," Eren told Kent and Kyousuke. "It's better that he has been eating a little bit at each meal instead of just eating one meal. Levi-nii use to do that a lot, only eat one meal and just have a few small light snacks."

"Neither of us can cook Air," Levi reminded his brother. "So it easier for me since I was busy to only eat dinner and snack on things during the day, whether it was just us or not."

"Right, TS and Vivi both said something about the crew being different to last time. What's that about captain?" Kyousuke asked.

"I'll take Ryumi to his bedroom. Do one of you mind directing me there? I'll give you the information when I get back," Richter stated as he had picked up the currently passed out dual eyed teen.

"You can leave the information on my desk," Levi told Richter as Eren out of his seat.

"Ryu is staying in our room! I'll show you to it! Levi! More food please!" Eren smiled to Richter then to Levi who stopped eating and took Eren's bowl to get him more food. "Follow me Mr Leader Assassin!" Eren told him as he lead the way.

Richter followed the boy and once they were out of earshot Richter said to Eren "Thank you for helping my nephew." Even if there was a dangerous group after Levi, he still helped his sweet little nephew. Through said nephew had been a shy little thing when he was younger, only being outspoken when it was just him and his family. It was clearly not that way anymore.

"Your welcome!" Eren smiled. "Though, you don't need to thank us. Ryu's a Sky Raider, that means he is one of us. So of course we're going to take care of him and help him. He's like having another big brother. Plus, I think Ryu is helping Levi come out of his shell more, so he's staying. So you're not allowed to take him." Eren may have overheard Ryu tell Levi when he stirred a little saying that Richter wanted him to leave the crew. "Ryu isn't allowed to leave." Eren opened up a door. "This is our room. I think there is something in here that I can give Ryu of Levi's so that he can sleep alright." Eren walked over to the box on Levi's desk. "Just put Ryu in the bed." Going through the box. "Levi's not wearing his jacket… maybe I should get it off the back of the chair and give that to Ryu… Levi normally wears it everyday so it will smell a lot like him and he's fixed it."

Richter walked over to the bed and gently set his nephew down, frowning as he noticed small jerks of Ryu's body. It looked like the teen was having a nightmare. Eren grabbed Levi's red jacket and put it over Ryu. The teen seemed to settle down as he clutched the jacket like a lifeline.

"We should go back now," Eren smiled to Richter. "Skye, keep an eye on Ryu for us and come get us if something happens, okay?" The kluabberman appeared and nodded her head. "Thanks Skye! Food! Oh, right. Levi will get mad if we forget," pointing at the desk. "You can put the thingy with the stuff in it for the captain on the desk."

Richter nodded as he placed the stuff on said desk then turned back to his nephew and leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll miss you. Take care and be safe Ryumi. Try to stay out of trouble."

* * *

 **Richter: 24 favs**

 **Violet: 30 followers**

 **Kyousuke: 83 reviews**

 **Ryu: over 2, 330 views**

 **We hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and have had, or willing be having a happy valentine's day. The chapter should be out at the end of the month. Or very early March, before 4th or 5th, as I have a 21st birthday party I am going to that weekend. anyway, until next chapter! Bye bye!**

French Translations

 _Grand frère_ \- means big brother.


	15. Chapter 13

**Reviews for chapter 12**

 **and we are back with another chapter guys.**

 **WhitewolfLune -**

 **Thank you, things are getting good and there are more good things to come as well. I can't for the next chapter of your story either.**

 **Sheaon13: I'm so glad you think so! We outdid ourselves, right Fire? You'll love the future chapters! Especially when we introduce the doctor~ though that's not for a very long time. It'll be really, really fun! I'm looking forward to the doctor!**

 **Yeah, I think the nurse may come in before the doctor does and we still have a bit to cover. I think the next character that will be introduced, and in like the next three of our chapters, will be either the Musician or Navigator, or maybe both at the same time. Who knows right now. *can feel death glares coming from Levi* Anyway, on to the next review!**

 **theotakureader101 -**

 **Sometimes the simplest things are the best! Yes, we did get more insight on Ryu and a little bit of Kyousuke's past. We have more of Kyousuke's past coming up soon. We have the fight with the marine coming soon. Actually, I have a few fights planned to be coming soon. So we can see how each crew member fight. It should be fun! Violet is a character that everyone should remember, she will be popping up a few more things.**

 **Violet: I am the big sister type? Huh, never really notice *shrugging it off***

 **Ryu: I would love it if she popped up more! Though she's kinda like a mix between big sister and aunt for me.**

 **Richter: yes, I am like another parental figure to Ryu. I hope I can pop up a few times more.**

 **Ryu: in S-**

 **Sheaon13: Sheaon, you keep forgetting that, no use my real name.**

 **Ryu: fine, in Shea's and Fire's other stories he's actually been my father. *shrugs* Though they haven't posted those original stories anywhere.**

 **There will be developments with more characters and their relationships as the story goes on. It is just a little focused on Ryumi and Levi right now. And Ryu, don't go talking to people about those things! *hitting him* Ignore Ryu, he doesn't know what he is talking about *laughing nervously then mutters to self* it's not like Sheaon13 and I get easily distracted or anything. Hahaha.**

 **Ryu: You do get distracted easily! The only reason why you're even posting on time is because you're a few chapters ahead of schedule. What are you going to do when you catch up? Look at poor Storm Riders story for an example.**

 **Hey, that is something to do to fill in time and help with writer's block, I said when I first posted that story that it wouldn't have a regular updating schedule, that story is pretty much, post a chapter when finished and have gone over it to triple check for mistakes**

 **Levi: and yet, there always seem to be mistakes.**

 **Shut up! I am not perfect! I can only do the best I can!**

 **Ryu*giving a deadpan look*: There are still mistakes even with two people editing.**

 **Sheaon13: Anyway, back on topic and away from the arguing, the grudge is still there, they just think both of them look cute is all, kinda like a high school crush. Even though it may not seem like Sarah still has that grudge, she just forgets things easily so it'll pop up from time to time. And I held a grudge for like a minute before, but that's probably about the longest I've held one. I'm not good at holding grudges.**

 **Yes, back on topic. I think everyone can look forward to learning more about different characters and having new characters introduced. It was a solid chapter and I am looking forward to the fight scene I've been talking about too! Which reminds me… I was going to add more to that… I better do that later.**

 **Sheaon13: especially my cinnamon bun I created for the Black Luckier Pirates! You'll love her!**

 **Oh yeah, Sarah and Kyou aren't on the best of terms at the moment, but that doesn't mean they aren't secretly crushing on each other and refuse to admit it to themselves, or anyone else. So it's not random, Sarah thought the moment she saw Kyou that he was cute, she just wasn't going to admit. Especially since she thought that Levi had kidnapped her brother. So, yeah, her focus was on getting Eren back, nothing else. So it's not really random or out of nowhere, it just seems like it. And trust me, Sarah has just forgotten the grudge, though she does semi forget about it at times since she is happy and having fun with the crew. But the grudge is still there, for now anyway *insert evil laughter here* Oh, I have so many plans.**

 **Sarah: I'm just going to pretend you didn't say any of those lies. I much rather not kill one of the authors.**

 **Sheaon13: you're lying to yourself and you know it.**

 **Sarah: just move onto the next review before I kill you two!**

 **rino62 -**

 **All good, I know the review was meant for this chapter and not chapter 1. But thank you, it was a nice chapter. We will start to cover everyone's back stories slowly but surely. And yes, it is interesting how most of the crew seem to be connected to each other without knowing it. And they are getting to connected to each other and becoming an actual crew.**

 **Ryu: yes please! I already have plans for my next prank~ but it's going to be a lot not wide scale *laughing evilly***

 **Kent: I take no offence.**

 **Sheaon13: ...I'm so glad I can't be affected by Ryu's pranks here, I already can tell his next one will affect everyone on the ship… Please don't help him prank Eren, I know you want to, but please don't!**

 **Wanted posters will be coming out soon. I promise, and we can talk about the pictures for them soon. Not sure when, but it will happen soon. Probably within the next ten chapters.**

 **Ryu: I also know a great idea for a prank on Kyousuke! I ha-*mouth gets covered***

 **Sheaon13: no spoilers**

 **A prank war? Well, maybe not quite yet. I think we need a few characters before we do something like that. Hello unnamed character! You will have a name one day, and will be introduced one day. When that is, I have no idea! Hahahaha!**

 **Levi: ….. *face palms at fireandicephoenix's stupidity* everyone please ignore the idiot**

 **Hey!**

 **Levi: but you really want to take pictures and give them to the marines for wanted posters, go ahead. I really don't care.**

 **Sheaon13: I think Fire is amazing! And no words from you Ryu.**

 **Maybe you and I can talk about wanted posters later rino62, of course, I will let Sheaon13 know what we're talking about too. Anyway, I think that's all the reviews and- where's Eren? I thought he would said something at some point or other…**

 **Levi: he was tired, so he's taking a nap. He is only eight. *holding a sleeping Eren in his arms***

 **Malic: I'm pretty sure he's worn out from when he hanged out last chapter with me and Rookie when you were doing reviews.**

 **Archie: speaking of reviews, that is all. Please enjoy the chapter. Characters belong to their respective owners and fireandicephoenix and Sheaon13 don't own One Piece, or it's respective characters. Please enjoy the chapter, and have a lovely day.**

 **Kent:... That was a mouthful.**

 **Sheaon13: oh and one more thing, we have a cute scene coming up, not in this chapter, but one I'm sure you'll love with the characters getting closer~ so enjoy that foreshadowing~**

 **You and your damn foreshadowing. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and yes, I am posting it now instead of the weekend like I normally do since I have am away this weekend with family things aka a birthday one day and a lunch the other day. So please read, enjoy, fav, follow and review.**

 **Sheaon13: please wish Fire to have fun with me okay?**

 **Levi: no *looks at fireandicephoenix who flinches* make sure to work on your chapters, even if your away with family things. And before anyone asks, no, Sheaon13 and phoenix aren't related.**

 **Sheaon13: I wasn't talking to you anyway meanie! *sticks tongue out* I was talking to the reviewers!**

 **I am ending this so the readers can read the chapter. Please enjoy!**

 **Neat chapter. Enjoyed getting a little bit more back story on everyone. It's really interesting how most (sorry Kent) the crew was pretty connected to each other!**

 **I see a prank war starting out! I'm just going to stand over here hiding behind an unnamed character with my camera to take wanted poster pictures! *dodges a dagger while running to hide behind unnamed character***

* * *

Chapter 13: Worrying Captain

The Next Day…

Levi was throwing up in the bathroom in the captain's cabin. Eren was standing near the doorway looking worried, and looking a little sick himself. The black haired teen rubbed above his heart as he just stayed near the toilet, feeling like he was going to be sick again if he tried to get up. The pirate captain instead of his usual black jeans, long sleeve shirt, red jacket and boots, was sitting there in black shorts and a blue tank top. Eren was also shorts and was wearing a shirt. It was quite warm today.

"Captain?" Kent said as he knocked the cabin door. "Are you alright?" The junior first mate was worried, Eren and Levi hadn't come to breakfast. And Kent knew that Levi was up since he was up before the sun was and had made them set sail from Jau. Then had started doing his normal chores- the washing, the dishes, pulling out the food for breakfast, putting on the coffee pot for those that drink it, had gone over the inventory, checked the sails, the weapons and went over the money in the treasury. And all of that before breakfast. It was almost late morning, almost time for Kent to start lunch and he had been worried when Eren hadn't turned up to breakfast or morning tea and dragging Levi with him to eat something, normally a piece of toast or half an apple or something small and simple like that.

Ryu groaned as he put a pillow on his head in the bed he was in. His head felt like hell, it hurt really bad, far worse than it ever had before. He needed his medicine, he didn't think he could take this bad a headache. "Please don't be so loud," Ryu whined. He couldn't really remember what happened last night after he took a sip of his drink. The teen got up all the same, stumbling and leaning against a wall. Damn it. His head really hurt. Ryu whimpered as he held it he was about to go into the bathroom when he remembered that he didn't bring his meds on the ship as a way to punish himself. "Shit."

"What's wrong Ryry?" Eren asked as he standing in the doorway.

"Do you guys perhaps have any meds that are in a green box with a pink pill?" Ryu asked. Eren didn't know what the memory condition was so he wouldn't know what the Slavia pills or bottle looked like so Ryu figured he'd explain and ask at the same time. He hated his memory condition and the headaches that came with it. At least unless he took his pills.

"Hmm…" the cabin boy said thinking about it. "I think we do. The doctor we had before they left because they were terrified of the captain and they left a lot of things here and I remember a green box and I'm sure the pills in it is pink."

Levi threw up again the toilet again as he was coughing his lungs out. "Levi-nii…" Eren said worrying but didn't go to his brother as the pirate captain threw up his hand to his little brother to tell him to stay away.

"Levi, are you-" Ryu cut himself off as he rubbed his head in pain. "My headaches were never this bad."

"I'm worried…" Kent said to someone outside the door of the captain's cabin. "I didn't get answer other than Ryu…"

"Maybe he got distracted and is doing another inventory or something?" Sarah offered the younger teen as an answer. "Maybe the captain isn't in his room."

"No, he's throwing up," Ryu told the others outside then turned to Eren. "Eren where's the pill box? I kinda left my pills back home. I have constant headaches due to my memory thing so um… yeah…"

"There's a set of cupboards in the infirmary, it will be in there. Can't miss it, only green box on the third shelf," Eren answered. Ryu sighed as he heard that. He couldn't leave Levi here like this. He would rather hurt as badly as he did than to leave Levi like this. The teen whimpered again as he walked over to Levi, intent on helping him.

"What do you mean the captain is throwing up?" Kent asked as he threw all caution to the wind and just opened the door to the cabin. Sure, the captain terrified him, but he was still Kent's captain and the half fishman's friend.

Levi coughed again as he spat out the vomit left in his mouth and sat up away from the toilet.

"Levi? Are you okay? Did you eat something bad?" Ryu asked as he held his own head, grasping it in pain but trying to focus on his captain.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I didn't eat anything bad. I just get sick sometimes," Levi nodded as he looked flushed.

"We need to get you to a doctor," Ryu stated as he let out another whimper.

"I'll be fine," Levi told Ryu. "Eren, get me the aspin from the infirmary and a smoothie and some water please. I just need to stay of the heat." Damn it, the heat has never affected him this badly before. He's whole body felt like it was fire.

"You in pain? Is that why you're taking an aspirin?" Ryu asked, feeling really worried about the captain and ignoring his headache. "And maybe being so close to me has something to do with you being overheated. I should probably stay in another room for a while. Or move to another room. It would probably be better for you…"

"It has nothing to do with you," Levi told Ryu as Eren nodded his head and left. "I shouldn't have looked at the information this morning when I was feeling tired. It just brought back some bad memories and my fruit isn't keeping me cool like it normally does. I'm probably dehydrated again."

"I'm sorry Levi and you should let us help you out every once and awhile," Ryu stated, letting out another whimper. "Damn it, why does my head hurt so damn bad."

"You got drunk last night," Levi told Ryu as he put a damp rag over his face. "Kyousuke put alcohol in your juice, and in Eren's and in my drink."

"Yet another reason to hate alcohol, it doesn't mix well with those who have slavia," Ryu whimpered. "Makes the headaches unbearable."

"I just hate the taste," Levi said as Sarah and Kent came into the bathroom. Kent flushing the toilet since it smelt awful.

"You okay Levi?" Sarah asked as she removed the cloth over her captain's face and felt his forehead. He felt warm, which Sarah wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Though, he is an ice devil fruit eater, so it was most likely bad. "You feel warm."

"I can overheat in hot weather easily," Levi told Sarah as he weakly pushed her hand away from him. He didn't need her help! He didn't need to be babied by her! She was stealing Eren from him, so he didn't need anything from her! "Get off me, you'll make it worse. Just leave me alone, I'll be fine. Have been every other time. And I don't need any help with my chores. They're my jobs to do, I have to do them." Taking the cloth back from Sarah and putting in back over his face. He hated hot weather like this. It was hotter than it was when they were on the that they found Ryu on.

"No," Ryu spoke up and told his captain. "You'll end up overworking yourself and overheat again if you do them all like this constantly. I won't let you do that."

"I'm fine, I didn't drink anything this morning after downing that stupid alcohol last night," Levi told the redhead. "I didn't think we were in for such hot weather or I would have taken a drink and done the outside jobs earlier. I still need to hang out the washing and pull something out for dinner and some other small things." Well, to Levi they were small things, the others might not agree about them being small things.

"I don't care Levi. You're not doing all that again. I won't let you. You'll end up collapsing and hurting yourself. I'll get in your way if I have to Levi," Ryu stated firmly. "And you're not doing the rest of the chores today either. You're going to stay in here and rest."

"I don't need to rest," Levi told Ryu, looking rather annoyed that he was telling his captain to do. It is meant to be the other way around. Levi is the captain, he tells people what to do, not the other round. "I just need some water and aspin and I'll be fine to go."

"I'll pull something out for dinner," Kent smiled, wanting to be helpful. They were crew, their captain didn't have to do all the work himself or, work himself to the point of making himself sick when he has his crew here to help him.

"No, you're not going anywhere. You're going to stay in here and rest. I don't care if I have to make you," Ryu said firmly to the captain. He would rather not fight his captain over this matter, but he would if he had too.

"What jobs do you still have to do Levi?" Sarah asked as she took the clipboard from the ground near the toilet. She had noticed that Levi writes out a list of everything the things that he does and ticks it off as he goes.

"Dont touch my list!" Levi growled as he noticed the moment she took it even under the cloth. He wasn't going to lose that clipboard, or that list! "It's my list!"

Eren came back in with drinks in hand. "I have medicine for the captain and my babysitter in my pocket! A smoothie and water for the captain, and a coffee and juice with no alcohol for Ryu!" The kid smiled proudly. The best was proud of himself being able to get and carry it all by himself.

"Well, we're not going to let you do any work today Levi and not all of it any time soon. We are your crew. We will divide the workload equally among us. I know you'll hate me for it but I will burn the list the moment it's divided and then hand you back the new list. You will not be getting it back from Sarah," Ryu stated, blocking Levi from reaching her. It was clear that the captain wasn't feeling well, or feeling like himself, since he was struggling weakly trying to get the list back.

"You shouldn't touch the captain's list… he gets really grumpy," Eren informed the others as he stood in front of his brother, to distract him from what was going on. "Have water and medicine!" Smiling to his brother. Hoping he would praise him, and to help the crew get the list away from Levi so that he could rest. "Then you can have a smoothie, I made it extra icey to keep it cold."

"I don't care Eren, I'm not letting Levi overwork himself and this is the only way he'll listen," Ryu stated. Ryu wish Levi wouldn't be so stubborn about this. "You're not stopping me. You'll have to hurt me or kick me off the crew to do that."

"I have to do those jobs," Levi said trying to get the list. "No-one else is allowed to do them!" Seeming really upset over the matter. Kyousuke, Kent and Sarah couldn't understand why their captain was getting so upset over the list.

"I won't let you!" Ryu growled, making sure to get in the way whenever Levi tried to get the list from Sarah. "Take the list and go Sarah. You guys guard it with your lives if need be. Don't let Levi have it."

"Don't take my list!" Levi screamed as the room was icing over. "I have to do those jobs! They were the last things I ever did with Henry! I have to do them!"

Oh… that would explain why he was so hell-bent on the list then. It was one of the last things he had left of Henry, and was one of the last things that the man had given the captain. Eren had explained the worse of the brothers' story and things with Henry. Not the whole story, but the worst of it. The kid told them some things and filled in the blanks that Levi left. Though, the cabin boy didn't fill in all of the blanks.

"I know that Levi! I saw your memories! I know they were! But I don't want you to get hurt! I don't want you collapsing on me! I won't have it! I won't!" Ryu shouted right back at Levi. He understand Levi's point of view over this whole thing, but he wished the captain would stop and think and understand his crew's point of view. They didn't want to lose Levi. they didn't want him to be or get worse than he already seemed to be. "Those jobs aren't just meant for one person! They are meant for at least two people! Usually more! I won't let you overwork yourself!"

"..." Levi looked away from Ryu. "Fine… you guys can help me… just don't take the list away from me… please… it took me a year to be able to copy Henry's writing and the original list is underneath… I can't lose it…"

"Alright. And I wasn't going to burn Henry's copy Levi… Or really burn it… I was going to hide it," Ryu admitted as he took the list from Sarah. "Just promise me you won't do this without our help. Please." As Sarah had copy of the list and left with Kyousuke and Kent to give Levi some space.

Levi nodded his head. "Okay…" Then rested his head on Ryu's shoulder. "I feel awful… I want Henry… or Uncle Mal…"

"I know the feeling," Ryu smiled bitterly. He wanted his brother, mother, father, or Kyle. Especially Kyle, it was all his fault he was dead. Ryu wasn't really close with Richter anymore, he use to be before his family was murdered but now that wasn't the case anymore. "I never want to see that marine though Levi. If I see him, I am going to try to kill him. He took my family away from me. Both times." Ryu clenched his fists tightly as he thought about it. He felt empty without them, it hurt so much. He wanted the man that grew to be like a father to him back more than anything. He would give anything to have him back. A few tears fell from Ryu's eyes he thought about it. He wanted him back...

"I know… I'm sorry…" Levi muttered from the teen's shoulder. "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner… I should have been there…"

Kyousuke was worried about the captain. Levi was strong-willed and stubborn, for him to say that he feels awful, it must be bad. Sarah wanted to help Levi, somehow. She saw him as her brother after all, since Eren saw him as his brother. But she wasn't sure what she could do to help. Kent wasn't sure what to do, other than he knew until they got a cook for the crew, that he was going to do of the jobs in the kitchen so that Levi didn't have to worry about them. All of the three could really do right now, was do the jobs on the list that Levi hasn't done. But who should do which jobs?

"It's not your fault. It'll never be your fault. I just miss him. I would give my own life if I could bring him back," Ryu whimpered from both pain and the sadness he felt. Tears were falling freely from his face.

"Medicine!" Eren told the teens as held out pills to both Ryu and Levi. Their drinks on the sinks. Levi sighed and took his from Eren, swallowing it quickly as he grabbed the water from the sink and drunk it. Eren was seriously the best thing in his life, Levi didn't know what he would ever do without the little annoying sweetheart.

"I don't think I need my medicine. I'm fine without it," Ryu lied, he should be punished for what he did. He shouldn't have said anything about his medicine.

"Take it Ryry," Eren told the redhead stubbornly. If people thought that Levi was stubborn, they have seen nothing. Eren was ten times worse when he wanted to be. "It said on the box you have to take at least one everyday. And the dosage depends on the severity of the headaches. It said that it's different for each person." Eren wasn't stupid, he always reads the back of the bottles or box of medicines. That way, he knew what they did, any side effects that could happen, and if certain people could or couldn't take them. Like Levi, there were certain medicines he couldn't take because of his heart medication. The medication that Levi took in secret without many in the crew nothing about it. It wasn't common knowledge that Levi had a heart problem, and the captain didn't see it as being something important that everyone needed to know. Nor did he want to worry everyone.

"I usually take two, twice a day, everyday… I have severe headaches," Ryu sighed, trying to not give in to the kid. He didn't want to give to the young cabin boy. "But I'm fine right now. I don't need anything." Even if it was hurting far worse than it had ever hurt due to the headache that came from the alcohol.

"Take it," Eren repeated- the kid was stubborn when he wanted to be.

"He won't budge on the matter Ryu," Levi sighed. He knew better than anyone how stubborn his little brother could be when he wanted to be. "Trust me. When I am taking medicine for my heart, Eren wouldn't leave me alone until I took it."

"But that's different. You needed that to survive, I just need it for pain. I can live without it, you can't," Ryu stated, it would just be painful for him to do that.

"No!" Eren told Ryu as he stumped his foot on the ground, seeming to be putting his foot down on the mater. "Take it or I'm not eating until you do!"

"Alright, alright. I'll take it," Ryu sighed. He would rather take the damn pill than for Eren to starve himself until he did. The jack of all trades grabbed the box as he opened it and plopped two of the pink pills in his mouth before downing it with some orange juice. Ryu screwed the lid back on the container from the box, and put it in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

"Good!" Eren smiled then turned to Levi. "Have a cold shower and cool down captain. I'll make sure the jobs get done right!" Eren knew that Levi did the jobs the way he did because it was the way that Henry use to do them, even though he should have someone do it with him.

"You okay bud?" Levi asked as Eren was looking a little sick.

"I'll be fine!" Eren smiled reassuringly to the captain. "I just read your mind when you were sick and saw some things I don't think I was meant to… so I felt sick because you were. I'll be fine once I start moving around and get my mind off it."

"Alright, sorry Air that you had to see what you did," Levi told Eren as he pulled his tank top a bit as if to cool himself down a bit. God damn it, why was his fruit not cooling him off? He's devil fruit normally kept his body at a constantly low temperature and he felt cold to the touch when others touched him, hence why he normally wore his long pants, long sleeve shirt and jacket. But right now, he felt warm and even Sarah said he felt warm. He knew that wasn't good. He was going to have to look for that devil fruit book he has somewhere.

"I'm worried you might be hot and not cooling down because of me," Ryu sighed, he was seriously worried this was his fault. "My body temperature is naturally burning hot when you feel my forehead. So if it's ever cold or cool it means I have a fever."

"You wouldn't have changed my temperature over the course of a few nights," Levi sighed as he took his tank top off. Closing his eyes as he put his hands out trying to use his ice powers again, but this time on himself, or at least on his skin to cool off.

"But I might've while you got sick. It's possible for me to have done that…" Ryu responded.

"How? I never even noticed that you were warmer than most people," Levi asked as his powers didn't work on himself, but did work when he froze the smoothie by accident in frustration.

"Doesn't the change in temperature affect you while you're sick? Like way beyond that of normal?" Ryu asked the other in confusion. "It's always done that for me. Whenever I'm sick, the house has to be burning up and the temperature just right, otherwise, I tend to get sicker."

"I don't know, I've never really been sick before," Levi sighed as he picked up the frozen smoothie and just put it behind his neck. "Last time I was, I don't remember what happened. I was really sick and Henry looked after me and I don't remember anything from that week. It was before Eren came to live with us. Right now, I am just trying to work how I even got sick if I am sick. I mean, it can't be food poisoning, we all ate the same thing. It wouldn't be from overuse of my powers or from my fight with your dragon form, I would've have been sick before this and it can't-" Levi dropped the smoothie as he raced to the toilet and threw up in it again. Coughing up some blood as he rubbed his chest above his heart again. Damn it his heart felt like it was freezing again. He was going to get and take that disgusting medicine again. "I think a cold shower is a good idea… make sure those jobs get done right Eren..." He wasn't going to be able to do them like this.

"Of course captain!" Eren nodded as he grabbed Ryu's hand. "Come on Ryu. We can hang out the washing while Levi is having a shower. I'll find out from Sarah where the next island is and we can go see a doctor. You need to see a doctor Levi."

"Okay, okay," Levi waved at his brother as he turned the taps on to the shower to get it going. He wasn't going to argue with the kid on the matter, he was starting to think the same. He should probably see a doctor. But he wasn't going to get one while in the blue, he was going to get one on the grandline, that's where the best doctors are.

"Come on Ryu!" Eren smiled as he dragged the redhead out of the bathroom and the cabin. "You don't want to see Levi naked or in the shower right? So let's go!"

"Eren!" Ryu blushed crimson as his mind couldn't help but wonder what Levi would look like naked. He cursed himself for that train of thought.

"What? It's true," Eren told Ryu then he looked to the wall. "Skye, keep an eye on the captain and let me know if something happens and I need to come back." The cabin door closing behind them being the answer of okay.

* * *

Later…

"How the hell does the captain all of these jobs every single day, by himself?" Kyosuke complained but was impressed at the same time. Seriously? Why does the captain check the masts and rope three times a day, every single day? And count the money every morning and afternoon? The same with the food storage, medical storage and weapon storage, why does he count them twice a day when they haven't fought anyone or spent money or gained any money? Why count the check the food before and after they eat? It seems like a lot of work for no reason at all. And don't even get Kyousuke started on the others they haven't even started or done yet.

"How the hell should I know?" Sarah growled at Kyousuke. She couldn't believe she was paired with him! The crew has been pairing the two together a lot and she hates it… She actually liked it but if you asked her she'd deny it without a second. Same if you asked her if she liked Kyousuke, even if it's true that she has a crush on him. Though, she still made at the teen for almost turning Eren and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. So her anger and annoyance at him wins over the small face that she thinks that he is cute. "Just get back to work jackass." Yeah, she was still be a little bit upset about the Eren thing too and may or may not be acting a little angry at Kyosuke.

"Are you still mad at me for the whole attack Ryu and didn't realised that Eren was there thing? Come on! How many times do I have apologize about that?" Kyousuke complained. Even if he didn't think that he deserved the kid's forgiveness because he was nothing more trash that had almost hurt a little kid because he was mad at someone else. Eren forgave him though but this girl hadn't.

"Forever, you have to keep apologizing forever. I won't forgive you, ever," Sarah growled. Though if she admitted it to herself she had kinda already forgiven him, if only a little bit, but she was still mad. Though it wasn't at Kyousuke it was more so at herself for being so useless, so worthless that she couldn't protect her baby brother. She was worthless and would always be as such. She couldn't protect the one thing she cared about. It wasn't fair. She just wanted to protect Eren. At least Eren's twin was safe and alright, at least she was okay. That was the one thing the brunette would forever be grateful about. But she hated how Kurt had his hands on her. It made Sarah so mad and she couldn't do anything about it. Everyone thought she was dead, as she had to make it so she could search for Eren. The reason why she had to make it that way was that she would be the one on the throne until Eren was old enough to take it for himself. "The look on your face says otherwise though. Like you don't want me to forgive you." She could see that as she has made the same face herself numerous times before.

"That is so true," Kyousuke sighed as they were checking the ropes and masts. "Still can't believe the kid is so forgiving to the piece of trash that could hurt or killed him. I can't even forgive myself about it, so how can he? How can the captain? The person who told me that it's our job to look out for the kid? To protect him?" He was so frustrated, why should he be forgiven? Even if it was just an accident? He had almost hurt the kid. Trash like him doesn't deserve forgiveness, from anyone. Everyone should hate him. That's what he deserves. Oh well, dying as apart of the crew to protect anyone on it should hopefully make up for it.

"You're not trash," Sarah told the ex-assassin. "If anyone is to blame it's myself. I should've prevented Eren from ever getting hurt. From ever leaving me. I'm the one that is trash if anything."

"How are you trash? It's not your fault that Eren got hurt, it's that Kurt's guy fault," Kyousuke said to Sarah as he looked at seriously. Sarah had told them all about this Kurt had tried to kill her and Eren's family to take over the Island and Kingdom they are. "And trust me, I'm trash. There are so many reasons, many of which I would rather not name, as I don't like talking about my past. But just trust me, I'm trash. A waste of space and all I am doing in Levi's crew is waiting for someone to kill."

"I was supposed to protect my baby brother. I've never been able to anything right in my life so I guess I'm not trash I'm just worthless and useless. I've never been able to be what my parents wanted me to be. They wanted me to be the perfect princess not a pirate like I became. They wanted me to be girly, wear dresses and stuff. I didn't. Everything they wanted me to be I failed at. They despised me. I was a failure and have always been a failure. The only thing I thought I was good at was protecting my little siblings. I even failed at that. So I'm worthless and useless, a broken tool."

Rhys sighed from his spot as he was watching the two. Sarah takes everything upon herself. Especially all of the blame for what happened to her parents. She blames herself and believes she could have or should have done something to stop. But Rhys knew that there was nothing that his young mistress could have one to stop it. He just wished that she would understand that.

"This is a tool," Kyousuke told the brunette as he held up a hammer then he broke it. "Now it's broken. But that doesn't mean it's worthless or useless. It just needs to be fixed or made better or turned into something else. That is all." Shrugging his shoulders as he took the hammerhead off the broken piece of wood and put it onto another handle for hammers that he just happened to have spare and near him. "And from what I hear, parents can't hate their children. It's against some parent code or something, that no matter, even if you kill your parents yourself. They, for whatever reason, still love you. And everyone fails at one thing or another, we're human. We can't be perfect, there's no such as the perfect human. Unless you're the captain. Then for whatever reason, you seem to be able to do anything and everything. I mean seriously, who can do all these chores by themselves every single day? Plus more, It's insane." Sighing as he went back to work checking for loose nails, hence why had the hammer in the first place while Sarah was checking the ropes and sails. Pulling at his white shirt slightly. "And why the hell is it so hot? I swear to god if I get sunburn, I am giving Ryu alcohol again."

"Why would you give Ryu alcohol? He didn't do anything," Sarah stated as she put her hands on her hips and looked at the senior first mate seriously. He shouldn't blame Ryu for this. "And I can't be fixed or made new."

"Because it's his fault we have do the captain's work," Kyousuke answered as he found a loose nail and hammered it down. "I mean, I understand that this a lot of work for one person, I don't understand how our captain can sleep so little after doing all of this. But the captain likes things done a certain way, his way pretty much and I don't know or think this is his way of doing it. I'm sure the captain will just go back over what we're doing anyway. And who says you can't be fixed or made new? Everyone can be fixed- look at the captain. He seems to be fixing his whole 'I have no friends' thing. I didn't realise that I was that good. I mean, we go back to when the captain and I first met. If I so much as even looked at Eren in a way Levi didn't like. It was death glare centre. I mean, how you haven't seen what he does to people that hurt the kid. It's actually kind of scary. Cool as hell too, but still scary." Shivering at the thought of Levi killing those bandits and how he would have killed innocent people to get Eren back. Hell, if Levi had his way, Kyousuke was sure that the warehouse manager guy would have end up frozen and broken.

"If everyone can be fixed that means you can too, you know," Sarah suggested to the senior first mate. "If you say otherwise then I'll believe otherwise. I won't be able to be fixed if you can't be."

"Hard to fix something when there are a lot of missing pieces," Kyousuke shrugged, not really taking the suggestion or really caring about it. He knew what was, and nothing that anyone said to him would change his mind. "And with all of the bad things I did for money? I'm not even worth the effort to fix." Even though he was saying that, there was a small part of him that didn't believe it. That a small part of him wanted to be fixed, that wanted to be saved. That wanted reputation for all of the horrible things he did as an assassin for hire, forgetting about the morals and ideas that his adoptive father had been teaching him. For letting greed consume him, for murdering the only person who has ever care for him. But he didn't deserve to be saved, and he knew that for the worst part.

"I think you are, but that's just me. If you can fix me then I can fix you. Sadly I won't ever be fixed. I'll always be worthless," Sarah sighed, seeming to agree with Kyousuke about not deserving to be saved. "Though it's more likely that I'll be able to fix you than for you to fix me. You're not as broken as you make yourself out to be. You made a mistake, I can see it in your eyes. If you let me, I'll help you right your wrongs. If you took lives and that's the wrong it is, make it up to the living relatives. If there are no living relatives make it up to the one you killed or the one that died, whatever happened, by living. By doing what they would wish for you, if you were close. Or by fulfilling their dying wish or their dream for them."

"Things aren't as simple as that," Kyousuke told Sarah, getting a little annoyed. "Besides, it doesn't matter anymore. I'll just die when the time is right and everything will be put right." It was always easier for trash to be thrown away, the moment that Levi was done with him. That the pirate captain didn't need him anymore, he would probably kill himself. He's only purpose in live right now is to be a member of the guy's crew. The moment that purpose is gone, he didn't need to be in this world anymore. And now he has gone all dark depressed, making Kyousuke sigh again.

"Only because you make it be. It's only not as simple because you make it as such. If you die, you'll make Eren and Levi sad too. They love you like family now that you are apart of this crew," Sarah told the ex-assassin. Eren has said that a few times after all. That he and Levi saw the crew as their family.

"Love is a strong word," Kyousuke said as he hammered some nails to distract himself. "And not something that should be used on scum like me. It's hot and this boring and we're pretty much finished the things that Dragon Butt wanted us to do. I'm going to lay down in the shade to cool off."

"What if someone loves you then?" Sarah asked, unable to stop herself. "And I don't mean like Levi and Eren do. What if a girl or boy love you. What would you tell them?"

"Pretty much the same thing I've said- love is strong word and isn't something that someone should use on or waste someone who is worse than scum like myself. I'm not worth the time or effort," Kyousuke answered as he walked off to go get under the shade and cool off. "All I'll end up doing is bring heartache. Not worth the effort of the crush." Why is he so damn talkative with this chick!?

"What if that person won't give up though?" Sarah asked as she walked beside him. "Or if you like them back?"

"For a start, trash like me doesn't deserve anyone. Another thing, I feel sorry for that person because I am not worth their time or attention or affection," Kyousuke answered as he walked to the kitchen since it was the coolest room in the whole ship. "And if I liked them back… I don't know, never really liked anyone like that before. So I guess I would work it out if it ever came up."

"I guess I could say the same thing about myself," Sarah sighed as he thought about it. "I don't really deserve anyone either. I'm a broken and unfixable tool. We're more alike than we think huh?"

"I guess," Kyousuke shrugged as someone jumped onto the main deck of the ship and rocked it. "You have got to be kidding me… Levi is going to go off his rocker." Their captain does not like unexpected and uninvited guest. And how the hell is someone strong enough to rock an entire ship by just jumping on it?! And where the hell did this person come from?! Kyousuke took a small step backwards then quickly turned and sung his sword, still in its sheath at the person. The last thing they need Levi to go is try to fight someone in his condition right now. Especially if what Ryu, Eren, Sarah and Kent both Kyousuke saw is true about the captain not being well right now.

The person didn't even notice or pay any attention as they were looking around the ship in awe and the sword and Kyousuke went through them. What the hell? A logia devil fruit eater? Seriously! Damn, this was going to be annoying. The person didn't even notice the swordsman still.

Sarah drew the fan on her back and swung it down, blades of wind coming from it. "Get off Skye."

"Is that the ship's name? Skye?" the stranger asked with a smile. "Nice to meet you Skye! Hey, who are you two? I didn't think Levi had a crew. There hasn't been any mention of there being more Sky Raiders in the paper. Though I am happy to see and hear that he and Eren aren't alone anymore."

"Get off Skye," Sarah repeated with a growl. "And I am not telling you a damn thing. Get off Skye now. Leave my brothers alone, ya hear me? Get off and leave them alone!"

"Wait, Henry had adopted a girl to? Josh never told me that! Now you have to tell me your name!" the guy smiled brightly, seeming interested in Sarah now since she had called Levi and Eren her brothers.

"I wasn't adopted by anyone, Eren is my brother by blood and since he sees Levi as his older brother, so Levi is my younger brother as well. Now get off Skye."

"Oh, makes sense," the guy laughed very cheerful. "And, no." It seems this guy, whoever the hell he is, is stubborn. "Not getting off. I've come this far to meet Levi and Eren, I ain't leaving till I do."

"Just who the hell are you anyway?! And how do you know Henry," Sarah growled. She only knew of Henry because Eren told her, same with Kent. Kyousuke knew because Kent told him and Ryu knew because he had seen Levi's memories. It wasn't exactly public knowledge of Henry and his relationship to Levi. And also wasn't like it was something or rather, someone that Levi speak a lot of about opening.

"Ascher!" a voice shouted as blue flaming bird landed on the deck and transformed into a human, and a pirate living legend at that too.

"No way, you're Marco," Sarah said, stunned as she staring at the blonde man. "Marco the Phoenix… from the Whitebeard pirates… What would you want with my brothers? I mean you know this guy, Ascher and yeah. Why do you want to see Levi and Eren?"

"I knew Henry before he left his pirate crew," Marco answered as Ascher wasn't even paying attention to anything. Just looking around the ship. "We wanted to check on Levi, and meet him."

Kyousuke was standing there and trying to not be in shock, he knew who this Ascher guy was now with Marco the phoenix being here. Sure, it was before his time, but his adoptive father had told him and it had been in all of the newspapers at the time the the Whitebeard Pirates had joined with the Blackbird Pirates. But still, it was a shock that a living pirate legend was on the Skye Ryder right now. And that the oldest child of the Blackbird from the Blackbird Pirates was on the Skye Ryder right now. Okay, maybe attacking them and trying to force them off the ship is not a good idea. Sure, Kyousuke was fine with dying, but he didn't want to kill Levi and Eren.

"Well you shouldn't bother Levi at the moment. He's not well," Sarah sighed and informed the two pirates. If they wanted to kill them, Marco would have done it in a few seconds flat. "I'm Sarah and that Kyousuke, he's the senior firstmate."

"Senior first mate?" Ascher asked out of interest as his attention was turned to Sarah and Kyousuke. "Why senior first mate?"

"Because there's two of us and I'm older," Kyousuke answered causally, like it was no big deal. Acting a little like it was public knowledge. "And Sarah's right. Visiting right now, the captain's cousin or not. Is not a good idea for two reasons. One-because he's not well and two- he hates people randomly coming aboard our beloved ship."

"So you might want to go back to your own ship before Eren or Ryu or Levi or Kent sees you. I don't know if any of them will recognize Marco and might attack him… That would be really bad for all of our health," Sarah informed the ex-assassin, and their two unexpected and a little unwanted guests. "Ryu is the jack of all trades and the babysitter to Eren. Eren is our cabin boy. Kent is the other first mate. Obviously you know what position Levi is. Rhys is also on the ship around here somewhere, but he's not a crew member." Sarah thinks anyway.

"But I don't want to go back," Ascher told them, being stubborn about the matter. "And if Lel is sick, I got a doctor who can take a look at him and help. I ain't leaving till I meet my cousins."

"Ascher, you can't force Eren and Levi to meet you, especially if Levi is unwell. It's not good to stress people," Marco sighed as had the infamous straw hat around his neck.

"Sarah-nee? Kyou?" Eren said as he walked out of the laundry as he holding some washing. "Why did the ship shake suddenly? Who are you talking to- We have uninvited guests… Levi is not going to happy…" He was surprised that his older brother wasn't out here already trying to make them leave Skye. He really hates uninvited people. Though, when you are attacked, are forced to watch your father figure be killed by one and almost lose your little brother to uninvited guests, it isn't surprising that Levi hates them and wants them off and away from himself, Eren and their ship, and now their crew as well.

"Before you freak out Eren, if these guys wanted to kill us they would have and they have a doctor. Do you think it would be possible to get Levi to see their doctor? I'm worried about him," Sarah said with a small sigh and quick explanation. "One of them is the pirate legend Marco the Phoenix, so I'm pretty sure none of us would stand a chance against him."

"Pirate Legend?" Eren said with stars in his eyes as he looked up to Marco as if he was suddenly god himself. "Levi is going to love you! He loves all of the pirate legends and knows lots about the Strawhats and Whitebeard pirates and the Heart Pirates and others and- OH MY GOD IS THAT THE STRAW HAT THAT MONKEY D. LUFFY WORE?!" The boy acting like a fangirl, squealing a little at the moment he recognised that straw-hat.

"Who knew the kid had a girly side?" Kyousuke was laughing at Eren's behaviour. It didn't really surprise the senior first mate, but that doesn't mean it wasn't hilarious as hell.

It was clear the kid was totally distracted by Marco and by the straw-hat to care about anything else right now, like answering Sarah's question about if they could convince Levi to see the doctor with the uninvited guests. The kid was right in front of Marco and the blonde pirate had no idea what to do right now.

"Levi! Stop! You need rest!" Ryu's voice was heard from outside the door.

"Eren!" Levi shouted as he glared at the people on his ship. "Get off my ship and get the hell away from my brother!" Putting his shaking hand up and pointing it at Marco since he was the closest to Eren.

"I don't think that's a good idea Levi," Sarah said as she stood in front of Marco to prevent Levi from using his ice powers on him like she figured he was going to. "Doing that might kill you if he doesn't kill us first for it… Eren said you were a fan of pirate legends, this is Marco the Phoenix so, um, yeah…"

Eren moved over to Levi to help calm down, but of course, as Marco sighed out annoyance and put his hand over his face, Ascher picked the boy up and hugged him. Which had Levi looking freaked out and pissed off at the same time and now the idiot had Levi's attention. With Levi being unwell, the Sky Raider captain wasn't sure about using his powers on this guy, whoever he was, while he had Eren in his hands. Levi couldn't risk hurting Eren by accident.

"Let Eren go!" Ryu snarled as he launched himself at Ascher, daggers in hand, having caught them the moment they popped out of the hidden slot in his shoes. It was his job to protect the kid and he'd be damned if he didn't. He would give his life to protect Eren. No matter what.

Ascher turned the fire and Ryu went right through him. "I want to hug my cousins!" Ascher told the tri coloured haired teen. "And you can't stop me!" Sticking his tongue out at Ryu. Eren touched the flames and he didn't get burnt and he looked at them in interested. Trying to work why the fire wasn't burning or hurting him. The kid thought it was cool.

"I don't give a damn! I am going to try! I'll die trying if I have to! Let Eren go!" Ryu snarled, as he let loose a breath of flame towards Ascher who dodged with ease. Ryu was frustrated though, it was annoying. Ryu hated the fact that the man dodged his attack. He needed to get Eren away from this man.

"Cousin? I have a cousin?" Eren asked Ascher in interest. He had a cousin? "And please put me down. I need to go to Levi-nii and stop him from trying to kill you."

"Sarah, you have a cousin?" Levi said putting his hand down slowly, it was shaking really badly.

"No, he's your cousin at least according to him. He knows Henry," Sarah responded to the captain. "I don't have any cousins. It was just me, mom, dad, Eren, Ella, and Alice. I was the oldest sibling the others are all my younger siblings, Ella is Eren's twin sister."

Levi looked at Sarah weirdly. "I don't have any cousins. My uncles don't have kids. I think I would know if any of them had kids."

"Then this guy is a liar. His name is Ascher according to Marco here," Sarah responded to her captain. "It would be best if you let my little brother go now before me or Levi start trying to kill you."

"So uncle Henry never mentioned me or my siblings?" Ascher pouted about the whole thing. Why didn't Henry mention him or his siblings o Levi and Eren? "That sucks…"

"Please don't kill this idiot," Marco said speaking up before Kyousuke could speak up about not killing the fire devil fruit eater himself, the swordsman was about to tell them all why it was a bad idea to kill Ascher but the blonde pirate was beating him to it. "He is my responsibility and his father will be pissed if you hurt him. Ascher, let Eren go."

"He's telling the truth Levi-nii," Eren said looking over to his big brother. "He's not related to your parents, he's Henry nephew."

"You're a Blackbird Pirate?" Levi asked, still on guard but his hands weren't up. Though, he had his dagger at the ready to at least get Eren back.

"I was born a Blackbird Pirate if that's what you mean," Ascher nodded as he let Eren down with a sigh and a look from Marco. "But I am a Fire Demon Pirate now, I'm Fire Demon Ascher Ryder, Captain of the Fire Demon Pirates!"

"So you're the one Levi was looking at in the newspaper either yesterday?" Ryu asked, sheathing his twin daggers back in their hidden spots. Then looked at the blonde older pirate with Ascher. "And you said he was the legendary pirate right Sarah?"

"Yeah," She nodded.

"My mom talked a lot about you," Ryu stated with a smile. He remembered his mom talking about a blonde pirate called Marco, also known as Marco the Phoenix. The man had been friends with Monkey D. Luffy, her grandfather and Ryu's great-grandfather. "She told me that she hoped I could meet you one day."

"You're Lil's son?" Marco asked as he looked at Ryu. Ascher hugged Levi which made the teen freeze, unsure of what he should do. "God damn it Ascher. Will you stop doing stupid things? You keep getting the marines and the newspapers attention. I swear, you do this on purpose to stress me." Marco sighed. Ascher was seriously so much like Ace it wasn't funny. Then again, the kid was a lot like Luffy in some ways too.

"Yeah, I'm her youngest," Ryu said, scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

"Now you two have to meet my siblings and crew! Then we have a take a picture and we have to call my parents and the Blackbirds!" Ascher told Levi as he let him go. "My old man is going to be so jealous! And you can talk to Josh and Uncle Henry's friends who are still in the crew too!"

Levi looked at Ascher unsure about him, and this whole thing. The captain remembered Josh, it was him and some others that had saved him when he had been taken by slavers. He still owed them an thank you, but the teen was still unsure about actually trusting Ascher. Just because he looks like Henry and claims he is Henry's nephew and knows the Blackbirds, doesn't mean he is telling the truth. The black haired teen looked at Marco, he did look just the wanted poster of Marco the Phoenix that Levi has seen. The man who has the highest bounty in the world.

"I think first off Ascher," Marco told his young captain. "That we should have our doctor look at Levi. Now, get your logica fire ass off and away from him. Levi looks like he has a fever and your fiery ass won't be helping that."

"Fine…" Ascher said sulking.

"Good," Marco nodded at the now sulking Fire Demon Captain. "How are you Ryu? I read in the paper about what happened to your parents and brother. I am so sorry."

"My caretaker was recently killed too so I don't think I'm doing very well," Ryu said bitterly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Marco said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here to talk to if you need someone to talk, alright? I can even give you my snail number so that you can call me whenever you want. Did you mom tell you why she wanted you to meet me?"

"No, she wanted it to be a surprise when we met," Ryu responded.

"Well I'll tell you then," Marco smiled softly. "I'm your godfather. Now, I will be back in a moment. I need to get talk to our doctor and make that our crew is careful. Mind anchoring here and I will be back soon in a few moments?"

"... I guess we can…" Levi said looking unsure.

"They mean us no harm captain!" Eren stated he as he hugged Levi. "So we can trust them."

"Okay Air," Levi smiled lightly as he suddenly felt light headed. Ryu rushed over to the black haired teen and put his arm over his shoulder.

"I just noticed, but doesn't Levi normally wear long black pants and jacket? Why is wearing a tank top and shorts?" Ascher asked as he was looking at the other captain.

"He's sick and overheated. Do I need to carry you captain?" Ryu asked in worry.

"Just get me a drink, I feel light headed," Levi told Ryu. The pirate captain should really stay out of the sun and heat right now. He should just go sit in the shade with some cold over his face and something cool to drink.

Kent walked out with drinks for everyone, in the crew, but froze when he saw the new people. Why were people here and why hasn't Levi kicked them off the ship? What is going on?

"Cool! A halfie!" Ascher smiled at Kent. Ascher knew that seeing fishman outside the New World was rare, just like seeing halfies, half human-half fishman/mermaid or mermen.

"Are you guys are good to be with Ascher for five minutes?" Marco asked as he was getting ready to leave. "Or should I take him with me Ryu?"

"It would be best if me and Levi went with you. He needs to see a doctor now rather than later," Ryu told the blonde looking rather worried about his captain. Levi looked bad, it was better to take him to a doctor now rather than later.

"I'm not leaving Skye," Levi told Ryu as he was sitting on the ground. Kent walked over quickly to the captain, the half-fishman had no idea what was going on. "I'm not leaving Eren."

"Eren can come with, but you need to see a doctor," Ryu said firmly to his captain. "I will carry onto their ship if I have to."

"I don't want to be in the sun longer than I have to be," Levi complained as he was sitting in the shade of the sail and took a drink from Kent. "Thanks Kent. These are Marco and Ascher. They're fine, so you don't have so nervous mate."

"Right captain…" Kent nodded as he handed the others some drinks. He had only done water and ice.

"But you need to see a doctor!" Ryu argued with slightly older teen.

"They're doctor can come here then!" Levi shouted then put his hand on his head. Okay, shouting was a bad idea. That really hurt Levi's head.

"Levi please, I don't want to lose someone else important to me again. The sooner you see a doctor the better, please," Ryu begged the captain hen looked at his crew mates. He needed help here trying to convince Levi. They were going to help and were worried about the captain too right?

"He's right cap," Kyousuke told his captain. "The sooner you a doctor, the better. Don't want to worry us more than you already have do you?" That was most likely a dirty move and card played by Kyousuke just then. But it was the first thing that he could think of to get Levi to go see the doctor on the other ship. "Their ship going to stop next to ours anyway. I'll throw down the anchor. You go to the other ship, see their doctor. By the time you're done. They'll be dropping anchor here. So go. Sarah? Me and Kent can look after Skye. She'll be fine. Won't you girl?"

The kluabberman appeared and nodded her head. She agreed with the others, the sooner that Levi saw a doctor, the better. It was her job to look Levi and Eren, she promised and was asked that by Henry. The young Sky Raider captain had to be okay.

Skye will be fine Levi, go with them. My hatchling and the others are right, you need it, Zero told his captain.

"Please captain," Eren begged as he gave Levi a puppy dog look. They all knew that Eren telling Levi to do it would stop the captain from being stubborn. The puppy dog eyes wouldn't work, but they were good add on by Eren to prove the point that the Sky Raider captains needed to see this Fire Demon Doctor.

"Fine," Levi sighed as he got up slowly as he finished his drink. "I'll go." He didn't want the others to worry about him.

Marco transformed into a phoenix and looked at Ryu, Eren and Levi, " _Hop on boys_."

"Is there a reason you want to fly there?" Ryu asked as he looked at the man, not making a move to get on him. Ryu could fly himself there and Ryu knew Levi and Eren would be more comfortable on his back than on a strangers.

" _It's faster and I'm worried that Levi might passed out_ ," Marco answered and told the young babysitter. " _I figured he would have you have holding him on me than me holding him on you_." Marco has been around for a long time, he could tell that Ryu was devil fruit eater and by the question, that he was a flying one. A dragon would be Marco's guess from the way Ryu breathed fire earlier. Marco also knew that neither Levi or Ryu would want to put the pressure of holding onto Levi to Eren, he was a kid after all. " _And don't worry about Ascher, he's a harmless idiot more or less_."

"I don't think Levi would be comfortable on you though…" Ryu stated. Not to mention he wanted a chance to stretch his own wings. He usually flied daily before joining the crew but due to the fact that he was either helping Levi or he was helping Sarah with making sure they didn't get lost thanks to Levi's bad navigation or he was playing with Eren or making food, he just didn't have time to recently.

" _That's fine, I'll fly beside you then and keep an eye on him then_ ," Marco told Ryu. Marco didn't think that Levi would've comfortable with him holding onto him or sitting behind him on Ryu.

"Giant blue fire bird!" Eren smiled at marco and patted him. "Can we keep him Levi? Please!"

"No," Levi sighed and shook his head at Eren. "He's not a pet Eren."

"But giant blue fire bird!" Eren whined which had Marco chuckled, the Sky Raider cabin boy wasn't the first to call Marco that and the kid won't be the last.

"I don't think Marco would take to kindly to you wanting to keep him," Ryu chuckled as he was now transformed into his dragon form. " _He's a person just like I am. You didn't ask Levi if you could keep me so what makes Marco so different?_ " Ryu inwardly groaned as he realized he sounded jealous, and he was, he just didn't want it in his tone. He kinda wished Eren had liked his dragon form enough to ask if he could keep him. It wasn't fair. Dragons were better than phoenixes in Ryu's opinion.

"Because he isn't apart of the crew!" Eren answered the dragon. "Your apart of the crew, so I am already keeping you."

" _You never asked if you could keep me when I wasn't apart of the crew though_ ," Ryu stated, he refused to admit that he was pouting. He was really glad one couldn't tell when he was pouting as a dragon.

"Because Levi said he liked you," Eren told Ryu.

" _Dragons are better than phoenixes though! You don't need a phoenix! You have me,_ " Ryu stated, okay he was jealous. He wanted to be the favorite and yes a phoenix was cool but dragons were way cooler, Ryu just wanted Eren to think that way too.

"But your Levi's," Eren said looking confused. "And you sleep in our room. Phoenix wouldn't sleep with us. Only Ryry does!"

" _Since when have I been Levi's? He never called me his…_ " Despite the fact Ryu really wanted him to. Well Levi did but they both thought it was a dream at that time so it didn't count. Levi probably didn't really consider him his at all. Sure the crew was Levi's but Ryu wanted to Levi's like Eren was. That would never happen and it hurt to think that way for some reason. Ryu couldn't figure out why for the life of him. Also with the crew being Levi's they were also Eren's and if Marco joined them he would be Levi's as well, with him being a part of the crew. Though Ryu highly doubted Marco would join the crew.

"I'm confused…" Eren said looking at Ryu. "Ryry is favourite, so why is he sad and mad? Like Levi-nii is when I go sleep with Sarah-nee."

" _I don't think I'm anyone's favorite Ren… And it doesn't matter why I'm upset like that,_ " Ryu answered as he lowered himself down so Eren and Levi could get on.

"Ryu, are you jealous because Eren thinks Marco is cool?" Levi asked him softly, so that none of the others could hear.

" _Yes and no,"_ Ryu sighed as he answered the captain. " _I'm jealous because of that but there is a more important thing I'm jealous over… don't worry about it._ "

"I want a dragon more now!" Eren told Levi who didn't look impressed with the statement.

The crew and their new guests all looked confused. What did Eren mean he wanted a dragon more now?

"I told you no," Levi told Eren as he picked him up and put him Ryu's back.

"Why not?!" Eren whined at his older brother.

"Because you're too young for a start, and it will last forever," Levi told his brother. The kid has been asked for a dragon tattoo for the past three years. Seeing that Ryu was a dragon only made Eren want it more and to make the dragon look like his babysitter in his dragon form.

" _I'm your dragon aren't I?_ " Ryu pouted. Though the teen inwardly sighed as he realized he was upset that Levi didn't care about him enough to press the issue of what else made him jealous. Ryu just didn't understand why he was upset over that. Shouldn't he be glad Levi didn't press the issue? Ryu supposed that he secretly wanted to tell Levi that he wanted to be his like Eren was only slightly different, but close to Levi like Eren was. Ryu couldn't ever tell Levi that. It would just end in heartbreak for Ryu. He knew Levi would never see him like that.

"Of course you are, but that doesn't mean that Eren is getting a tattoo of you or any other dragon since he has been asking me this for the past three years," Levi sighed about the whole thing. Why couldn't his brother just no for an answer? "Now, can we go carefully? And don't think just because Eren is coming with us means our talk is over." Levi wasn't going to push the jealousy issue with Eren right here with them, because then Levi is going to have to explain things to Eren while trying to talk to Ryu and it just won't work and will be a pain in the aas. "Because our talk isn't over."

" _You don't have to worry about it Levi. It's fine. It won't affect my judgement on important things like protecting Eren and everything. I'm fine,_ " Ryu was pretty sure the whole 'I'm fine' thing was a lie but he really didn't think that telling Levi his feelings of jealousy would end well.

"I wasn't worried about that, I'm worried about you," Levi muttered as he hopped on Ryu. "We're friends… aren't we? Isn't that what friends are meant to do? Worry and help each?" Hugging Eren as he sat on Ryu's back. Levi was still new and getting use to this whole friendship thing, even though it is something he has wanted for a long time.

" _Yeah, friends are supposed to worry and help each other,"_ Ryu sighed as he agreed. He just didn't want to tell Levi the reason why.

" _Let's go_ ," Marco told the boys.

"Okay! But you're not cooler than Ryry!" Eren told Marco who chuckled lightly at that comment.

" _I would never dream of being cooler than Ryu,_ " Marco told Eren who petted the dragon.

"Good! Cause Ryry is the best dragon and changer fruit eater ever! Other than Levi-nii," Eren smiled to his brother and babysitter. "But Levi-nii's change scares me more." Because Levi's full demon form scares Eren, he very much prefers Ryu's form. Marco couldn't help but smile and laugh lightly at the boy, the blonde thought it was adorable.

" _Now, let's get your captain to our doctor,_ " Marco told the two boys and the dragon. " _Let's take it slow, like Levi asked_."

" _Right_ ," Ryu nodded as he took off carefully with Marco right beside him. Levi looked like he was going to pass out or throw up again any moment.

" _So, do we have any idea what could have caused this?_ " Marco asked the dual eyed teen and the cabin boy as the captain seemed to be trying to focus, the teen really did look bad.

"Hmm..." Eren said thinking about it. "No idea. Levi-nii not sleeping much maybe? Or from the boo-boo that he got from a little while ago?"

" _Is it possible that the wounds I gave him got infected and he got sick from it?_ " Ryu asked in worry and guilt.

"I'm fine," Levi told them. He was right here, they didn't need to talk about him.

"What wound did you give the captain?" Eren asked Ryu.

" _When I attacked as a dragon, when I lost control. Any one of those wounds could've gotten infected. Speaking of which, is the bite wound I gave you alright? Are you alright, Ren?_ " Ryu asked, worried about his charge. Ryu really hoped that Eren was okay, it would kill him if he wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eren nodded and showed his arm that had the bandage on it still. "I dress it with Sarah's and Kent's help. I don't remember you giving Levi-nii any wounds when you two fought."

" _You seriously don't remember all those burn wounds that I gave him?! He had to take an ice bath for it! He was in bad condition and it was all my fault!_ " Ryu shouted before taking a deep breath to calm himself. " _Sorry, I'm just worried about Levi._ "

"Can burn marks get infected?" Eren asked curiously. He has never heard of burn wounds getting infected before.

" _Yes and sometimes if the burn is not treated right it can cause heat exhaustion or heatstroke. It can also happen if they are dehydrated. It's never a good thing,_ " Ryu sighed, he had been looking it up in some of the medical books that Levi had. Trying to work out if the burns that he had given Levi, could be affecting him now. It was highly possible. " _Which is why I'm worried that it might be the wounds I gave him causing this._ "

Levi coughed a few times, he was feeling really light headed right now. And he hugged Eren tightly, and made sure to keep a hold of Ryu as well. Marco noticed the the little sway that Levi was doing and flew closer.

" _We will be there in a few minutes, just go left a little,_ " Marco told Ryu. He needed to stay close to Ryu in case something happened and the Sky Raider Captain fell off the dragon. Ryu went left to the little and Eren looked worriedly over his shoulder.

"You're okay captain?" Eren asked. He's brother felt really warm and he was worried, Levi does not do or feel warm.

"I'm fine Air," Levi told his brother softly. "I just need to be on land or a deck of a ship is all… I just feel a little light headed is all… I don't think flying is helping..." Levi was feeling worse, he just wanted to curl up in a bed right now. His head and stomach was hurting really badly, he just wanted to throw up again.

 _"We'll be in a few moments Levi,_ " Marco told the teen as they were closer and closer to the ship. " _You can rest as soon as we get there. Ryu, you'll most likely need to carry him once we get to the ship. Your captain isn't looking too good. I think he is going to pass out soon. Eren, keep facing forward_."

"I can see the ship!" Eren said pointing at to Ryu. "We should hurry Ryry! Please hurry Ryry!"

"Not too fast Ryu!" Levi told Ryu. Yes, he wanted to get to get out of the sun and wanted to be on land or on a ship, but he didn't want the redhead moving too quickly, he was he was he would pass out or be sick if he did.

" _I won't, don't worry. I'll go as fast as possible without making you worse,_ " Ryu responded to Levi.

"Thanks Ru..." Levi said as he could feel his consciousness slipping on him. "Damn it..." Next thing Levi knew, he heard Eren screaming his name and he could feeling himself falling.

* * *

 **Levi: 23 favs**

 **Eren: 29 follows**

 **Kent: 87 reviews**

 **Kyousuke: over 2, 500 views**

 **Oh no, what is this turn of events? Levi is unwell? What is going to happen? Can he be saved? Will Levi be better soon? What does this mean for the marine fight coming up in the next few chapters? Stay tune to find out next time on Dragon Ball Z- I mean, stay tune to find our next time on Sky Raider Pirates! An One Piece Adventure!**

 **Levi *glaring*: you're an idiot.**


	16. Chapter 14

**and we are back with another chapter guys! I am going to try to update on the schedule of 14th and 28th of every month. I hope you all don't mind/will look forward to that. Of course, sometimes it may be late or early depending on what I am doing. But I will try and make it the 14th and 28th of every month. Also! On a side note, I was thinking about doing a Q &A chapter where you can all ask your favourite character/s questions! You guys can even ask me and Sheaon13 questions as well! What do you guys think? Yeah or nah? Don't worry, it won't replace a normal chapter, it will just be a bonus!**

 **rino62-**

 **Levi: puns… *looking very annoyed***

 **What is going on with our Sweet Levi? Well, read and find out! And with the whole prank war thing… let's wait for more crew members before we do this this, okay? I think it would be more fun that way. *Levi not looking impressed by comment***

 **Ryu: awe but I wanted to do it now!**

 **Kyousuke: romantic tension between me and Sarah? Never! I have no idea what you're talking about! We will not be 'helping each other out with nightmares'. We don't even get along!**

 **Sarah: Like hell I'd ever help him anyway!**

 **Sheaon13: Awe~ They're having a lovers spat~**

 **Kyousuke: move onto the next review before I kill you!**

 **Okay, okay, next review *mutters to self* I don't why I am in trouble. I didn't say or do anything…**

 **WhitewolfLune-**

 **Yes, a new chapter. I love reading your story, so I'm always happy to see a new chapter from you. But you choosing to read my chapter over writing your chapter, I don't know if I should happy and thrilled, or sad that you had to stop writing your chapter.**

 **Sheaon13: I really should check out your story… Fire said I should… But I kinda wanna play my game too… I am currently replaying Dragon Age: Orgins… It's really fun! The Dragon Age games are the best!**

 **Correction, I keep telling you should Shea. anyway, yes, we finally get to meet Ascher and Marco. They are both awesome, though, Marco will be a little OOC, just to let everyone know. But I will do my best to make him as Marco One Piece Luffy timeline wise as possible! Yes, it is a big step for Levi to let the others help out in doing some of his chores.**

 **Ryu: Yep! We get to meet M- *gets mouth covered***

 **Sheaon13: you don't get to say any of that until after this chapter… I think it's this chapter… That would be a spoiler… Kinda? Maybe? Anyway it's best left till after the readers see your interaction with Marco.**

 **Levi: it's not big of a deal *still not wanting to share the chores despite saying that***

 **Eren: yes it is!**

 **Correction, they are not falling. Just Levi. As for some of the other stuff, time will only tell. Keep reading to find out. I don't want to say too much, because if I do, knowing me, I let out spoilers. So, *crossing arms* no spoilers!**

 **Sheaon13: Yeah everyone will love the doctor! Though that's not for a long time…**

 **Shea! I just said no spoilers!**

 **Sheaon13: I didn't say any spoilers! What part of that is spoiler?**

 **You just told them the doctor isn't coming soon! I bet a few people thought she was coming this chapter or something!**

 **Sheaon13: Well we said she wouldn't be coming for a long time before! Though I guess some people probably thought that long time meant only one or two chapters… But no, its several chapters away. Right Fire?**

 **It's more than several *sighing* but never mind that! Let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Sheaon13: On with the fun!**

 **Levi: you two are insane.**

 **Sheaon13: Why thank you! Thank you very much! That's so nice of you to notice!**

 **No comment!**

 **Levi: ….. You two are seriously insane *sighing***

 **Eren: we hope to hear from everyone soon and to see everyone's questions for us!**

 **Sheaon13: I thought we already established the insane thing! And yes please! It'll be very fun!**

 **Onwards and upwards my fellow fanfictioners! To the chapter!**

 **Levi: …. We should take them to see a doctor, I think they need help**

* * *

Chapter 14: Hidden Enemies

"Levi-nii!" Eren screamed as he felt his brother fall and let go of him. Oh gods, what happened? Did his brother pass out? Where is Levi? Did he land in the water?! Eren moved round Ryu slightly and was looking for his brother. Where was he!? The kid didn't hear a splash… he thinks.

" _VI!_ " Ryu shouted, tempted to dive down after him but he knew that wouldn't solve anything.

" _It's alright Eren, Ryu_ ," Marco told the two boys as he was holding a clearly passed out Levi in his talons lightly as he came back up. " _I got him._ " This was why Marco had been flying beside Ryu, in case the Sky Raiders captain passed out on them. It wouldn't have been good if the devil fruit eater landed in the sea after all, since Marco and Ryu were devil fruit eaters themselves and the blonde wasn't sure if Eren was a devil fruit eater or not.

" _Thank the gods. Thank you Marco,_ " Ryu sighed in relief. " _None of us would have been able to save Levi if you hadn't._ "

"Yeah! Thanks Mr Flaming Blue Bird!" Eren nodded in agreement with his babysitter.

" _It's not a problem_ ," Marco smiled to the pair. " _Now, let's land on the ship and get your captain checked out_." Flying a bit faster to Ascher's ship, called Storm Fire. Laying Levi down on the deck carefully before transforming back to a human and landing on the deck gracefully.

"Marco!" a tall teen around Levi's age said racing over. "What's going on? Where's Ascher? Who is this? Who are they?"

"It's long story Declan," Marco told the teen as picked the Sky Raider Captain up as Ryu landed on the deck of the ship. "I will explained it to everyone later. Just pull up to the ship that Ascher headed towards, he's still there and don't worry, he's safe and fine. I need to get the Sky Raider Captain here to our doctor."

"So… that's Levi? The guy that Ascher was so dead set on meeting?" Declan asked, he was around one hundred and eighty-seven centimetres tall with pink hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Yep," the blonde answered as he was walking with the Sky Raider Captain in his arms. "He is. Now, I need to get him to a doctor."

"Right, I'll let the others know," Declan nodded as he took running to let the others in the crew know what was going on.

"Thank you!" Marco called out as he turned to Ryu and Eren. "Let's go. Our doctor Crystal is one of the best there is." Racing over to the infirmary and knocking on the door. "Crystal! It's Marco!"

"Hold on a sec!" a voice shouted out as they all heard a few loud sounds of things falling over or breaking.

"Why not just go into the infirmary?" Eren asked the bird-man.

"You're thinking I am a bird-man, aren't you kid?" the blonde sighed at the eight year old.

"How did you know? Can you read minds like I can?" Eren asked as he was looking up at the tall pirate.

"Lucky guess," the blonde sighed a little. "And one does not barge into the infirmary."

"Why not?" the little boy asked.

They all heard the door unlock. "That for one thing," Marco answered to the boy. "And for another thing… god damn it Crystal! Put some clothes on!" Covering up the boy's eyes.

"Why?! Just why would you do that?" Ryu questioned and half whined as he was covering his own eyes. He was a very deep shade of crimson at this. Why was there a naked guy right now? Just, why?!

"Why is he naked?" Eren asked, not seeming worried or fazed by it. Or really caring that Marco had covered up his eyes.

"Because I was busy and sleeping," Crystal answered as he moved away from the door. "Come on in. I'll have my clothes on in two secs."

"Isn't Crystal a girl's name? But you're a boy, why is that?" Eren asked as they walked into the infirmary and the guy had clothes on. He was tall, handsome, young and wearing a tank top and shorts. He had several earrings in one ear, bright coloured eyes and the Sky Raider cabin boy had no idea what colour the Fire Demon Doctor's hair was, but black was the closed thing that he could think or call it.

"Because I'm special," the unusual black coloured haired young man told the kid. "Now, what can I do for ya?"

"This is Levi," Marco said holding Levi up a litte. "He's not well."

"Oh, so he's the one that's Aschy has been on about it?" Crystal said as he waved them over to a bed. "Cool. Alright, who can tell me what is wrong with him?"

"Big brother feels hot when he normally doesn't!" Eren said as he sat on the bed that Marco laid Levi down on.

"And why doesn't he normally feel hot?" Crystal asked as he was getting his things from his desk.

"Because he ate a devil fruit that lets him control ice and turns him into a demon!" Eren answered as he was looking worried about his brother.

"You're a very honest kid, you know that?" Crystal laughed lightly as he walked over and took Levi's temperature. "Hmm… this is a high temperature for a regular person, let alone someone who has an ice powered devi fruit…." making note on a paper pad. "Are there any medications I have to be aware of?"

"Levi takes medicine for his heart, but I don't know what is it called..." Eren said.

"Naulemila? I think that's how it's said," Ryu told the doctor.

"Oh, okay," doctor nodded as he wrote it down. "Green looking pill? Comes in a box like this?" Pulling out a box from his pocket.

"Yeah!" Eren nodded.

"Alright… any injuries or illness that I need to be aware of?" the doctor asked the pair.

"Um… he fought Ryu in his angry dragon form!" Eren answered after thinking about it. "Levi-nii got dehydrated from overusing his powers and got a little burnt!"

Ryu looked ashamed as he looked at the ground in guilt. "It's all my fault he got as hurt as he did… He's probably sick because of what happened…" Ryu clenched his fists tightly as he said this. If he was dead everything would have been so much better. If he just died in Chester's place, none of this would've happened.

"Hmm..." Crystal commented as he wrote it down. "Well, give me a moment and I'll work out what is going on." Handing Marco the notepad who sighed when he went saw it. It was hard to believe that Crystal was a doctor sometimes, but he was seriously one of the best that Marco has ever met. Though, he has questioned it hundreds of times. Especially when you see the notepad had doodles on it and writing. But it was a in Crystal's shorthand, it was actually related to the patient. A drawing of a burn mark. A drawing of the pills and box that Eren had said and Ryu had named. Some notes of the temperature of Levi and other things. But if anyone saw this, they would have no idea what was going on. Hell, it took Marco two years to work out Crystal's shorthand. Though, what was really surprising, was that Crystal had neat handwriting, since many doctors do, many of them have very messy handwriting.

Crystal put the stethoscope on Levi's heart and moved it around. Then silently said to himself as he was moving to a new location. "Sound-Sound: Echo." Moving the stethoscope around him as he looked to Eren. "Is it normal for ice to be around his heart?"

"I don't know… Levi is always rubbing like this," Eren said rubbing above his heart. "Especially when he is tired or hurt or nervous or sometimes when he over uses or under uses his powers. I think it goes unnoticed by people a lot. I'm used to it, but I notice it everytime Levi does it. He's been doing it for as long as I can remember. Levi-nii says to not worry about it."

"How many times would you think he does it? Roughly?" the doctor asked.

"Um… A hundred or so? He does it mostly when he thinks I'm not looking, or tries to do it not near me. Because I ask him if he's okay after seeing it a few too many times," Eren answered.

"Yeah, it hurts," Ryu stated, rubbing where Levi normally would. He had experienced the times Levi had when he connected to his core after all. It wasn't fun.

"What do you mean, it hurts?" Crystal asked as he looked at the redhead. "What hurts?"

"Ryry? You okay?" Eren asked looking worried about the redhead.

"Yeah, just… you know how Levi's core basically connected with mine? And how I saw his memories? Well I didn't just see it, you see when ours cores connect I can feel exactly whatever he felt, physically and mentally, in the memory. It hurts when his heart acts up, I don't know how he can stand it…" Ryu explained and rubbed the same spot Levi normally does above his heart. It just hurt thinking about it.

"It's probably because he's use to it," Crystal told the redhead as he looking through a bag. "When you get use to a pain, you notice mostly more so when it hurts more than normal. You just do a reflex reaction other times when it acts up."

"So it's like me and my headaches? I mean the ache is always there, it just hurts less so when I take Slaviano," Ryu stated.

"Oh, the never forgetting memory condition? Yeah, it would be the same. But if you still have headaches after taking the medicine, I would recommend taking another pill," Crystal told the redhead. "So if you're normal dose if one for example, then two pills instead of one."

"I'm already on the most you can take," Ryu sighed and told the Fire Demon Pirates' doctor. "I don't notice it anymore though. My headaches are on the more severe side of the spectrum."

"How many pills do you take?" Crystal asked.

"Two!" Eren said as he put two fingers up. "Ryu took two!"

"I actually take more but it's two, two times a day," Ryu told Eren.

"Oh… then four!" Eren told the doctor holding two fingers up on each hand.

"You're a sweetheart," the doctor laughed lightly as he ruffled Eren's hair, then turned his attention to Ryu. "I would recommend doing five max if you're on four. But only doing it once a fortnight and only when the headaches are really bad."

"I know, my previous doctor told me that as well, but I need to get a new prescription, I left my last one back at my original island," Ryu stated.

"Well, I can help you there," Crystal told Ryu, more than happy to help the teen out. Crystal was a doctor after all, he loves to help people. "Not many people sell medicine to pirates, but I know a few people around different islands in each blues and in paradise who would sell to the doctor of your crew, or to you yourself. But I give you roughy six months, eight months supply of it. I'll give you small box of the pills before you leave. I have lots of it."

"So what's wrong with Levi?" Marco asked Crystal as he took his writing pad back.

"Well, a few things. He's sleep deprived so his healing and immune system is down," Crystal said as he was writing and drawing again. "The ice is trying to protect his heart and organs, and is causing him pain."

"Stupid fucking idiot, he should've known better," Ryu growled about the fact that Levi was sleep deprived, since Ryu knew Levi knew better.

"Healing System…?" Eren said looking all cutely confused.

"A devil fruit eater has his human immune system which keeps us healthy and well and helps heal our body when we are sleeping," Crystal explained to the little boy. "Then there is the natural healing that comes with the devil fruits. Some heal quicker and better than others. Levi's being an ice one, would be very fast at healing, but because his natural and human immune system is down. It takes a little bit longer to heal because it then has to help heal his normal human immune system. Does that make sense Eren? That's the simplest way I can think of explaining it without using too many big medical words."

"Yes!" Eren nodded from his spot on the bed next to Levi. "When Levi is sick, his body takes longer to heal when with devil fruit healing. Right?"

"Close enough!" Crystal smiled to Eren. "Now you, Ryu, right? You need to rest as well. You would be in a similar boat to Levi. Sleep deprivation is known to kill ya know." He had noticed the bags under the redhead's eyes. He just knew and could tell when people were sleep deprived, be from the previous night or because not sleeping for a while.

"It's not that easy when you're too scared to go back to sleep," Ryu sighed.

"I have some medicine, Nicolicate," Crystal told the redhead. "Helps people sleep. Stops dreams and nightmares and things. That would work for you, it doesn't clash with your slavino medicine either. While it would clash with Levi's heart medicine. I need to see if I have something for him once I work my magic on making him better."

"I don't have nightmares as long as I sleep with Levi…" Ryu admitted softly. "So maybe it would be better without it so it would force him to sleep?"

"Is that so?" Crystal said as he was thinking. "Then that's probably is better for me to not give it to you then. Go to sleep with Levi now then. I can work around you."

"So is Levi-nii sick?" Eren asked the doctor.

"Yes, he is overheated and has a slight infection," Crystal smiled to the boy. "But it's not anything I can't handle with the correct medicine. Just make sure Levi doesn't go anywhere while I get the things I need. I'll make sure to write up a report for your crew's doctor, whether you have one at present or get on in future later along the line."

"We don't have one. So it will go to future doctor! Do you know someone would join our crew to be our doctor? We had one for about a week or so, but Levi kind of scared them away without meaning too," Eren told Crystal.

The doctor thought about it for a moment. "I think I know a gal. She's in paradise though."

"Paradise…?"

"First half of the Grandline. We call it Paradise because it is like a paradise compared to the New World, which is the second half of the Grandline."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Levi started coughing suddenly then groaned as he woke up. "Where the hell am I…?" Sitting up and putting his hand on his head. He didn't recognize this room. Where was he?

"Whoa, it's okay Captain, we brought you here because you were sick, remember?" Ryu reminded the teen as he forced him back down, knowing it wouldn't be good for him to be up like that.

"Eren…?" Levi said panicking a little as he was looking around. Where was his little brother?

"I'm fine Levi-nii!" Eren smiled at him as he came into his field of vision. "See? Still here! Silly captain for not noticing that I was on the bed next to him." Giggling like a little kid as he hugged Levi. "Now go back to sleep! Doctor said you need sleep!"

"I'm not tired," Levi told Eren as he hugged him. Well, actually, Levi felt very dead to the world and really tired, he just didn't want to go back asleep. "Mine…"

"Forever!" Eren grinned as he hugged his brother back. "Fine, just close your eyes. The doctor is organising your medicine to make you feel better."

"I'll go check on the others see how thei-" Ryu was interrupted by Crystal as he started to say this.

"Not so fast young man, you need sleep as well. As I said before, you are in the same boat as Levi. If you get injured or sick you will likely end up as bad as he is," Crystal told the redhead sternly.

"I'm fine, I shouldn't bother Levi and Eren anyway, I should go let the others know what's going on and see how their holding up," Ryu stated.

"Marco can do that, and our ship is on it's way to yours anyway," Crystal told the redhead as he pushed him onto the bed with Levi and Eren as he came over. "I'll make something up for you Captain Levi. You and Ryu are to get some sleep. Doctor's orders, which right now, are overruling your captain order. You are both sleep deprived, and sleep deprivation can kill. So sleep. Marco, make sure they stay in bed and go to sleep. I'm sure the little one could use a nap with his brother and friend." Walking off to get the things he needed to make Levi's medicine.

"I'll sleep in the other bed," Ryu stated as he went to get up.

"No! Ryry sleep with us!" Eren told the redhead as he grabbed his arm. "You said you'll have nightmares without Levi-nii! So you have to sleep with us!"

"It's fine Ryu…" Levi yawned a little. "You can sleep with us… a nap isn't that bad of an idea..."

"Yes! We can have a nap together!" Eren nodded as he pulled on Ryu's arm.

"I'm fine, I can sleep in the other bed…" Ryu sighed.

"Just shut up and get in the bed before I order you too," Levi told the redhead as he pulled the redhead back into the bed. "Eren won't leave you alone until you do. You have no idea how stubborn he can be."

"Fine…" Ryu stated, trying desperately to ignore his growing blush as being held by Levi.

"Good," Levi yawned again as he turned on his side and snuggled into the redhead and Eren without realising he was doing it. Eren was between his babysitter and big brother, not that he cared as he hugged Ryu too. "Mine… my boys..."

"We'll have to write a list when the captain is better!" Eren told Ryu as he was hugging the redhead. "To work out what we still need in the crew! Other than a doctor. Do you need me to move so you can hug Levi-nii more?" The boy asked innocently. "Levi-nii is good at keeping nightmares away."

"No, I'm good," Ryu managed to squeak out.

"You sure?" Eren asked the redhead. "There's enough of Levi to go around."

Ryu turned even redder at that. He was pretty sure Eren didn't mean the way it came out and he was thanking the gods Kyousuke wasn't there right now. He would tease them mercilessly for that and Eren would be confused and… he was just really glad Kyousuke wasn't there at the moment. "Yep! I'm good," Ryu squeaked.

"Okay! Now go to sleep! I'm not going to sleep until you do," the boy told he redhead stubbornly.

"Alright, I'll try," Ryu stated as he yawned suddenly. He hadn't realized how sleepy he was until just now.

"Good!" Eren told the redhead as he snuggled into him. "You're like another big brother Ry… I love it… I love you..."

"I love you too Ren," Ryu smiled as he placed a kiss on top of his head.

* * *

 _Several hours later…_

 _Everything was dark. It was pitch black, and cold. He couldn't help the shiver that escaped him. He had no idea where he was, or why he was here. Where was he? Why was he here? Where was the crew? Why did he have chains on? Was this sea-stone? Was that why he felt so weak? What was going on? Just where the hell was here?_

 _He went to speak, to say something, anything. But no sound would come out. Why? Was it because he was so thirsty? His throat felt so dry… His stomach growled loudly as well. He was so hungry as well… He felt so weak…_

 _"Hello," a voice he didn't recognize said._

 _He turned around to see a person he didn't recognize standing there. Since when was there another person in here?! Then again… it's not like he really looked around him, it was taking all his energy to just stay conscious. He went to ask them who they were, but no sound still wouldn't come from his voice._

 _"I'm surprised you've lasted this long without food or water, it's been two weeks," the person said as they were walking around him._

 _Two weeks? What was this person talking about? Wasn't he on a ship with his brother and friends just a little while ago? What was going on? Where was the crew?_

 _"Not many people survive this long without water or food, especially when in sea-stone," the person added on. "Don't worry. You're crew is safe, we didn't want them. Just you. Now, are you ready to die?"_

 _"F-fuck… y-you..." he barely managed to get out. As he screamed silently as a huge bucket of sea water fell down on top of him. He wasn't going to die. He couldn't die. He still had things to do. He still had things to see. He had promises to keep. His crew would come. They had to come for him. They wouldn't abandon him, right? Not after all they have been through. Plus, they were so close to their goal. They were so close to Rafel, which meant they were so close to Treasure Island where Monkey D. Luffy hide the One Piece, they were close to the One Piece._

 _"Your crew won't come for you," The person said, as if reading his thoughts. How the hell did he know what he was thinking? "Or did you forget about what happened to the poor dead redhead when he tried? He's probably the only one of your crew that isn't safe. He split off from them to search for you and is dead now."_

 _"S-shut u-up!" he glared as he went to attack the person, but the chains easily stopped him. They were so heavy, and he had no energy. "Yo-you d-don't k-know t-them l-l-like I-I d-do..."_

 _"So you want more to die like your precious little boyfriend? We killed him in front of you, tortured him to death if you recall. And his dying words were that he loved you, finally confessed, poor boy," the person laughed._

 _Work! He was screaming at himself, screaming at his powers. He didn't care if devil fruit powers weren't meant to work with seastone. He just wanted them to work. He needed them to work. He needed to kill this bastard, even if he had no idea what he was talking about. Even if it killed him, he just needed them to work. One last time._

"Vi, everything's okay, just wake up, your fine," A disembodied voice whispered on the wind. "It's okay, it's just a dream, it's okay." The voice sounded to be in pain.

 _"You're powers won't work, you're chained in sea-stone, Ice Demon," the person told him. "Aren't you ready to yet? To pay for the sins you have done? That you created? The death of your precious boyfriend? The loss of your precious baby brother? The deaths you've caused? Like you're Uncles and godfather? Poor Malic tried to protect you, he died doing that, but it didn't work."_

 _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! They're not dead! They're not dead!_

"Levi-nii, it's okay," another disembodied voice stated. "Me and Ryry are right here."

"Eren, you need to keep back! With Levi's powers going haywire, you could get hurt!" the first disembodied voice told the other. Though it was clear with the tone of voice that the first voice had already been hurt.

" _After all, you're the reason why you lost them and we both know you know it," the man told him as he got closer. "Now, Demon. Are you ready to join them on the other side?" Cutting along the side of his face._

 _"Leave me alone!" he managed to scream without stuttering._

 _"I'll never leave you Levi, you're my captain and my friend, friends don't leave each other when they need it," the first disembodied voice stated. "You told me that before. So just wake up, it's just a nightmare, nothing you're seeing is real."_

 _"You're forever alone, that's the way it has always been. You know it, I know it," the man told him as he cut along the pirate's arm. "You're a demon after all. You don't deserve anything more than death. You need to pay for your sins. Now, I am sick of waiting for you to die. It's time to join your friends and family on the other side." Lifting up the knife high above him._

 _No! No! No! He can't die here! He can't die now! Work stupid powers, work!_

"Ryry, you're bleeding," the second voice said in worry. "You have to let me help!"

"No! You'll get hurt too Eren! Just stay back! It's alright! I have Levi," the first voice stated.

 _Work damn it! As the Sky Raider Captain watched the knife coming down, until he felt it. He felt the coldness disappear as he just screamed loudly and the sea-stone shattered as his eyes were red. The knife froze and shattered around him as spikes appeared around him. The person backing right away._

"Ryry!" the second voice screamed.

"I'm fine…" the first voice whimpered. "It's just really cold… And it does hurt, I'm not going to lie."

 _"You're stronger than the rest of them," the man commented as he shook his hand, though, it was easy to tell it was no use. It already had frostbite. "Who knew it would be so exciting? Lumiere."_

 _No, no, no, no. No-one is meant to know that! No-one is meant to know his birth name! No-one is meant to know his father's name! Panic. Fear. Cold. Dark. Those were all of the things that he was feeling right now. No was meant to know that he was Lumiere. Not after he casted away that name._

 _"Well, I suppose our time is up for now. But I'll be back, I will always be back. After all, it is my job to take people like you out. Demon," the man said disappearing into the darkness outside the cell. "Oh and you might want to get your boyfriend's wounds taken care of. I hear frostbite can be real nasty. Have fun knowing you gave it to him."_

 _The darkness then suddenly swallowing him up, like it was some kind of animal and he was their meal. It felt like he was falling through the air, until he hit water. He couldn't breathe…_

Levi shot up as he was breathing heavily. What the hell was that? What the hell was that?

"Thank God you're awake," Ryu stated, holding his bleeding side. "You are really hard to wake up you know? Especially with you using your powers like that…"

The black haired teen said nothing as he was shaking a little. What the hell was that? It felt so real… who was that man? What did he want? What did he mean he was going to be coming back? What was he going to do? His mind wasn't focusing on the people in the room with him. It was off in its own little world of panic and fear.

"Levi? Please tell me you're not still asleep, I much rather not deal with anymore wounds…" Ryu stated as he waved the hand that was grasping his side in front of Levi's face.

"He's awake now," a voice said which had the teen flinch. "He just seems to be frozen in fear."

"Our captain doesn't do fear," Kyousuke told the owner of the voice.

"Are you okay Ryu? That's a pretty bad cut," Kent said, sounding very worried. "Not to mention it's bleeding badly. I'll go get Crystal."

"Yeah, that would be great, it actually really hurts. I didn't think that Levi could get through my scales like this when he was asleep… I would be dead if I didn't eat that fruit…" Ryu commented as his hand went back to his side.

"Big brother? Are you okay?" Eren asked as he was on the bed and stuck his head on his brother's lap. Looking up at the pirate captain's face. "Everyone needs to leave please. Just for a few minutes."

"I would but I think that would probably aggravate my wound…" Ryu stated.

"You're fine to stay Ry, but everyone else needs to leave," the brown haired boy told the crew. "Just for a few minutes." He could see it in his brother's eyes. It was why he wasn't looking at everyone. He was terrified of something. He was still semi-panic. The wrong move made by anyone right now would set Levi off. Eren needs to calm his big brother down. Before he actually killed someone.

"I was leaving to go get Crystal anyway," Kent told Eren as he was leaving. "So you don't have to worry about me."

"Why?" Sarah asked her little brother. She didn't want to leave either her blood little brother, or her captain who she saw as her new little brother.

"Because I said so," Eren answered his sister. He wasn't going to say anything on the matter. He knew that Leiv would hate it if he did. His big brother didn't like being seen as helpless, or weak, hor did he want pity. He didn't want or like it when people saw him weak, scared, panicked, jumpy, terrified, lost and whole lot of other things that Eren didn't have time to list. If Levi stays like this for too long, he was going to be avoiding everyone for months.

"Eren is really the only one who can really get Levi out of a funk like this," Ryu stated, assuming that was what Eren was going to do try to do. "At least that's what I assume."

"I…" Sarah said but saw the stubborn look in Eren's eyes. He was going to keep asking them to leave until they did. "Alright, as long as you two are okay, or at least going to be okay in Levi's case."

"Two? What about Ryu?" Kyousuke asked, jokingly.

"Ryu isn't my little brother and Kent went to go get the doctor so he'll be fine," Sarah told the ex-assassin.

"Ah, make sense," the swordsman nodded.

"My lady," Rhys said to Sarah, Rhys was still dressed in mostly grey and black clothes with a grey cloak. "We should go now, let Master Eren do what he needs to get your friend back to normal." They could go get their friends some food and give Levi the space he seems to really need right now. Rhys could see the small shivers and shakes of the pirate's body. Something had really freaked out the normally cool, calm and collected captain.

"Yeah… come on Kyousuke. Let's give the captain a few minutes," Sarah told the ex-assassin as she was walking with Rhys.

"Alright," Kyousuke stretched as he walked after Sarah and Rhys. "I'm going to explore this ship then, later."

Three of them left the room with a few other people, as Crystal walked back in. Eren wasn't going to tell him to leave, Ryu needed Crystal to heal him.

"Ah, are we awake sleeping beauty?" Crystal smiled to Levi, who didn't respond. Which Crystal was a little surprised that he didn't get a response back. From what he had heard about Levi from everyone, he wasn't one to take the type of thing that Crystal said happily.

"I don't think he'll respond to you right now… it also took forever to wake him up…" Ryu explained as best as he could to the doctor who was treating them right now. "He's still reeling from a nightmare that caused him to attack like crazy, if you can't tell by the room being iced over, not to mention the bloodied ice spike… or the wound I got…"

"Oh, I heard. The whole ship did," Crystal told he redhead. "Levi's screaming and yelling woke a few sleepy heads up. Marco is currently distracting Asch with food to stop him from coming here. I was on my way when your Junior First Mate ran into me. Now, sit down so I can treat your wounds."

"Yeah I would do that, but there's a reason why I'm leaning on the wall… I got dizzy when I tried to take a step before, I'm pretty sure I lost a lot of blood…" Ryu informed the doctor.

"Alright, I'm coming for you," Crystal told the redhead which grabbed Levi's attention as he grabbed Eren and backed away, rather quickly as he tripped up getting out of the bed, doing his best to get away from the doctor.

"Levi! Eren!" Ryu called out in worry as he moved off the wall, only to immediately fall down as a wave of dizziness hit him.

"We're okay Ryry!" Eren called out to the redhead as the boy was patting Levi's head. "It's okay Levi-nii. The nightmare is over. No-one is going to hurt you. Everything is fine…." Eren was worried, he doesn't know if the others noticed it. But when Levi was struggling, it was like he was struggling against something, someone. And then the cuts appeared on his big brother. The cuts were still on the Sky Raider Captain, and they were still bleeding. "So let's calm down, okay? Everything is okay. We'll go back to Skye soon and then we go find an island and explore it and look for a new crew member! We can make a new list of people we need in the crew too!"

Levi said nothing, which had Eren really, really, really worried. It wasn't like Levi to say nothing. Sure, sometimes his big brother didn't say much. But he didn't just not say nothing, he doesn't just not say a thing.

"Levi-nii, please answer me, please snap out of it…" Eren whimpered as he put his hands on Levi's face. "You're starting to scare me…. Please don't shut down… I don't like it when you shut down… or shut off your emotions… please be okay..."

Levi just curled up against the wall he was against and held onto Eren tightly. It was like that time after they escaped those pirates, Ghost something, the ones who had killed Uncle Henry. After Eren had gotten better after they hurt him and after Levi had accidentally frozen Eren, the pirate captain acted just like this.

Eren started to cry as he held onto Levi. "Please don't shut down… please… I don't like it, please… You're Levi Rivaille! You're the Ice Demon! You don't shut down! You stand up and fight and win! You're brave and smart and sassy and cool and you scare the shit out of people with a single glare. So please just snap out of it… please talk to me… what happened?"

"Did I say something wrong…?" Crystal said looking over to Levi and Eren who were curled up in a ball against the wall as he helped Ryu up.

"He'll be fine!" Eren told Crystal, even though he was crying. "The Captain will be fine! He just needs to get his bearings back is all! Right Levi-nii? You're okay right?"

"..." Levi didn't really say anything as he turned Eren round and wiped the tears from his little brother's face, giving a small smile. "I… I'll be okay Air. Don't cry."

"Please don't do that again!" Eren cried as he clung to his big brother tightly. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Okay," Levi smiled softly as he just hugged his brother.

"I'm so glad you're okay now…" Ryu felt like a weight had been lifted. He had been really worried about Levi but didn't show it.

"Yeah… Sorry for worrying everyone, an- What happened to you?" Levi looked really worried as he saw Ryu's wound. Then he noticed the ice all over the room and the spikes and he paled. "Oh god… Did I..."

"I burned you when I went berserk, so let's just call us even and never experience those things again… please… it wasn't fun," Ryu told Levi with a small smile as Crystal sat the tri-coloured hair teen on a seat.

"I'm so sorry Ru… no-one else was hurt were they?!" Levi asked panicked as he was looking around the room. His mind had registered that the others were here, he hadn't really noticed or realised that they had left because he was so lost in his own mind about what had happened in the nightmare.

"No," Ryu shook his head, deciding not to mention it was only because Zero had transformed into a dragon and had protect the crew while Ryu had protected Eren, that no-one else managed to get hurt. It was so great that Zero didn't need to take over Ryu's body now to interact with the world around him. Whatever Eren did to make Zero tangible, to make it like he was a ghost that could help out. Make him like how Skye was, to come and go as needed. It was going to be very helpful at a later date, Ryu was sure of it.

"Wait… if the others are all here… who's looking after Skye?" Levi commented as that thought came to him.

"Zero went back immediately after you woke to do that," Ryu told him.

"Okay..." Levi nodded as he sat up and just hugged Eren.

"Do you want to talk about it Levi?" Eren asked as he was resting his head in his brother's neck from all the crying.

"Not really..." Levi said quietly. He didn't and couldn't remember everything that happened in the dream. He just wanted to hold Eren for now. Eren always made things feel better.

"Amber!" Crystal called out to his nurse. He had noticed that Levi was bleeding, it would easy enough for his nurse to patch the black haired captain up.

"Are you okay though Captain? Injuries appeared on you as you were having that nightmare…" Ryu stated, worried. He didn't know what the hell it was, but it felt like he had been ejected from his own dreams when Levi started to have a nightmare. He knew he had some sort of dream, but he couldn't remember it and that terrified him. He had a feeling it had something to do with Levi, but he didn't know what.

"What…?" Levi asked in a quiet and shocked voice a very tall and beautiful redhead woman walked in it.

"What up doc?" she asked as she was eating food.

"Mom…?" Ryu asked with wide eyes. He couldn't help it, she looked exactly like his mom only with red hair instead of his mom's black. "Sorry, it's just… you look just like my mom… only with red hair… it's weird…"

"It's fine," she shrugged not overly caring. "I get mistaken for a lot of different people."

"I need you to patch up the Sky Raider Captain for me Amber, he's bleeding," Crystal told her.

"Not a problem doc," she told the doctor as she walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a first kit.

"But have you ever heard the name Lillia?" Ryu asked, he couldn't help but wonder if she had any relation to his mother. He knew his mom had family, but he had never met any of them before she died when he was five, almost six.

"I had a twin by that name, people use to mistaken us for each other all the time," Amber commented as she walked over to Levi and Eren, smiling gently to them. "Even though we had different hair. Hi. I'm Amber. Is it okay if I fix up where you're bleeding?"

"Are you… Are you related to Monkey D. Luffy?" Ryu asked and Amber looked shocked that he knew as well as panicked.

"I don't know what you mean," Amber said quickly as Eren was looking at her.

"She is, she just doesn't want anyone to know," Eren said as he was looking at her. "Because if the marines knew she was still alive, they would come for her. On the ship of Blackbird's son or not." Then Eren nodded his head to say she was okay to patch Levi up.

"That means that you are my aunt… mom mentioned she had a sister named Amber, I never really met her…. So yeah, hi. I'm Ryu," the dual eyed teen said nervously.

"Ryu? Short for Ryumi?" Amber asked as she was just focusing on her work on patching Levi up as he seemed to be okay with her doing so. Not really saying anything to her. "I knew she was going to end up using that name on a boy instead a girl."

"Yeah," Ryu nodded to the redhead woman. "Mom said you and her always kept and contact and that you were going to be visiting soon… it was supposed to be a week after that happened..."

Levi was staring at the woman. There was something familiar about her. And not Ryu or Monkey D. Luffy related.

"I know, I was on my way when I heard the news," Amber nodded as she was disinfecting the wounds on Levi. The pirate captain didn't even flinch at the stinging she was sure he would be feeling. "I contacted Marco after that as the marines were chasing me. We faked my death."

"So it's nice to meet you…" Ryu said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you too," Amber smiled to the teen as she was put an bandaid on Levi's face. Who was still looking at the woman, trying to distract himself.

"What's wrong Levi?" Eren asked as he knew something was wrong and he was doing his best to not look into his brother's mind and find out.

"Nothing Air, I'm just a little shaken from the nightmare still is all," Levi told the boy as he just held up his arm to make it easier for this Amber to bandage up. "It just felt so real..." whispering that part quietly to himself. Did his body react and cut itself? It had to, that is the only explanation that made sense to him about him being hurt right now.

"Do you need someone to talk to?" Amber asked Levi gently. "If you're having bad dreams and a hard time sleeping, you should talk to someone about it."

"I don't need to talk to anyone!" Levi snapped as she was finished with the bandage on his arm. "I can handle it on my own. That's how I always things." He moved his arm and body away her as he just hugged Eren. He just needed his baby brother, Eren always made things makes things better. Amber carefully wiped the blood of Levi's face and put a band-aid on the cut on the teen's face. It was long, but not very deep, so it should hopefully not scar.

"I know this is the pot calling the kettle black, but sometimes you need to talk about things," Ryu sighed as he looked over to his captain. "But it's not healthy, it can kill you if you bottle things up too much. At least tell me or Ren about it Levi, please…"

"It doesn't matter, it wasn't real," Levi said as he just hugged Eren tighter. "Can we just go back to Skye? I want be in my room and somewhere similar. I don't want to be here. I don't like unfamiliar places..."

"Yeah, I'll fly us there after Crystal finishes," Ryu smiled gently to Levi.

"You will do not such thing. Quite frankly, you are lucky to be alive right now and you need stitches, not to mention a blood transfusion. Doing that, something like flying and transforming with your devil fruit, might pull your stitches," Crystal said sternly to the redhead. "I'm pretty sure if you weren't a devil fruit user, specifically the one you have, you would be dead right now. You are on bedrest for the next two to three days." Then Crystal looked over at Levi. "And you still look dead. So get back in bed and go back to sleep. I'll organise some food for you guys in a few hours time."

"I don't want to be on bed rest!" Ryu complained to the Fire Demon Doctor. "I hate bed rest!" Amber giggled at that, he really was Lillia's son. She hated bedrest too. Not that Amber could talk, since she hated bedrest too.

"I'm fine, I don't need any more sleep," Levi told them not moving from his spot on the ground. "I just want to go back on my ship and go to the next island. Hopefully we'll find a new crew member there."

"Captain Levi, you are still suffering from the effects of an infection and from heatstroke. You need to rest, that involves sleeping," Crystal told the young and clearly stubborn and pain in the ass Sky Raider Captain. "So please don't argue with me on this matter. Would you be arguing with me on this if I was your ship doctor instead of Asch's?"

"And if you don't sleep, I won't Levi-nii! So sleep!" Eren told his big brother.

"How long was I out for?" Levi asked Eren, wanting to change the subject.

"Um..." Counting on his fingers, the boy wasn't fully sure. "Several odd hours. Like ten or twelve or fifteen hours?"

"I could tell you but I was asleep too… at least until… I don't know," Ryu sighed, looking rather annoyed that he couldn't remember. What woke him up? How did he wake up? Why did he? The teen just didn't know but he knew it was something bad. Ryu touched his chest where there happened to be a scary that wasn't there before, not that he knew it. It was in the shape of a dagger wound, looking like it was fatal. It was easy to see with his shirt torn to pieces.

"Not long enough," Crystal told Levi, then he pointed at the bed. "Once I have cleared you, you can go back to your ship. But right now, you are staying here where myself and my three nurses can keep an eye on you. Now get back in the bed, Ryu, you hope in the bed too. I'll look you over in it for any more wounds and to finish up your stitches."

"How did you survive that wound?" Amber asked as she noticed the scar on the teen's chest, right above his heart, as Ryu's shirt had been destroyed by Levi and his ice when he had attacked Ryu and everyone else in his sleep.

"I don't know… I don't even remember how I got it, and I'm worried about that," Ryu answered his aunt as Crystal helped him to the bed then left to get some stitching stuff. "And I don't like that I don't remember how I got it. I mean… I remember everything else in my life…. I know this wasn't here yesterday too…"

"Medicine! Levi and Ryry need their medicine!" Eren said as Levi, rather reluctantly, hopped back in the bed. The only reason why Levi was even hoping on and in the bed was because Ryu was in it. "I need to get your medicines! Let go Levi! I'll be right back."

"No!" Levi shouted as he just gripped on Eren harder. "You're staying here with me and Ru. You're not leaving, neither of you two are leaving me. I don't want to be alone… I can't be alone..."

There was a knock on the door suddenly. "Eren? Is everything okay now? I have food," Sarah's voice said from the other side. "And Levi's and Ryu's medicine."

"Yeah! Everything's fine now!" Eren shouted to his sister as Levi just curled up against Ryu. "Levi's just a little tired!"

"I'm glad you're okay," She said as she opened the door as her and Rhys walked in carrying trays of food. "They had a lot of the food you liked and um yeah… I couldn't resist getting it for you. I got Levi the smoothie and how you told me he liked it as well as his favorite food… I don't know why they have some many different kinds of food ready right now though…"

"Everyone on the ship like different things and everyone is pretty much awake," Crystal shrugged and said as if it wasn't important. "We'll be anchored here until you two are better, unless the marines manage to find us again." He said as he was finishing up the stitches, Ryu, Levi, Amber and Eren hadn't even noticed him, or noticed that Crystal had already started stitching Ryu up. "But I am serious. Bedrest, minimum of two days. The pair of ya. Amber, get me some blood for Ryu."

"I don't wanna!" Ryu pouted about the whole mess. "I don't want bed rest!"

"Ryry rests or Levi won't!" Eren complained to the redhead. "And then because Levi won't rest because Ryry won't rest, I won't rest either!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Levi said looking by what Eren just said.

"Master Eren said that if Ryu doesn't rest, you won't rest. And because you're not resting, since Ryu isn't resting, then Master Eren won't rest until you're resting," Rhys repeated a little more simply and slowly so that it was easier to understand.

"Oh, that makes much more sense," Levi nodded, since it was true. If Ryu wasn't resting, then Levi wasn't going to be. Since Eren will want Levi to rest, he won't rest until Levi does. And Levi won't rest until Ryu does. "And that's true. If you don't rest Ru, I'm not."

"I hate bed rest though! It's one of the worst things in the world!" Ryu complained.

"Read books! Books are good when resting!" Eren told Ryu excitedly. "Because if you don't rest, Levi won't rest!"

"I don't like to read unless it's medical books or cook books," Ryu stated as Eren moved from Levi's arms to Ryu.

"Don't care! You are resting!" Eren told the Ryu as he sat in his lap and huffed at him. The boy knew how to be stubborn and annoying when he wanted to be.

"Fine… I just don't like to be forced to rest," Ryu pouted. Though, he had to admit he was really tired and wanted to go to sleep already, but he knew he had to wait until his side was taken care of.

"You can explore the next island with me to make up for bedrest! And you and the captain can go a date too!" Eren grinned up at Ryu.

"Eren!" Both Ryu and Levi cried in embarrassment. The two of them were really red. Both thought the same thing, they were going to kill Kyousuke. This was all his fault! He put the idea in the innocent little boy's mind.

"I bet they have a candy store! We should buy lots of candy!" Eren told Ryu as Crystal was finishing up the stitches on the teens side.

"Yes! That would be so awesome," Ryu stated, already daydreaming about the candy. "Candy is the best."

"Why do I feel like if you could eat nothing but candy, that you two would?" Levi sighed as he just snuggled into Ryu's leg.

"Because I would!" Ryu responded.

"How about some actual food?" Sarah smiled as she and Rhyse offered it to Levi, Eren and Ryu.

"I'm not hungry..." Levi coughed really badly.

"Liar," Ryu stated to his captain. "You need food and your medicine. I won't eat unless you do and I won't take my medicine unless you do. I bet Eren won't eat unless you do too, right Eren?"

"Right Ry!" Eren nodded and they all heard the boy's stomach growl.

"You probably would even freaking bathe in the candy too," Levi muttered as he let go of the younger teen and sat up. "Fine, give me my meds and something small to eat. I'm really not that hungry."

"You'll be hungrier than you feel," Amber told Levi as Crystal banded up where he had stitched. "It happens when you're suffering heat stroke, or when you are recovering from an infection. You won't feel hungry, but you will be. You just don't realise it."

"Me and Eren will eat the same amount you do. Or at least I will, we all know Eren has a bottomless pit for a stomach," Ryu teased the boy.

"Hey!" Eren complained to his babysitter. "Just because it's true, doesn't mean you're allowed to tease me about it! Or I will tease you about liking Levi!"

"I don't like Levi like that!" Ryu cried, his face turning red.

"Like him like what?" Eren said tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing!" Ryu squeaked.

"Eren, stop being mean to my Ru," Levi sighed as he shook his head at them as Sarah handed him his medicine. The black haired teen took it from her and swallowed it in one go, then was handed his smoothie, which he started drinking.

"You know, I didn't realize it till just now but my head really fucking hurts…" Ryu whimpered as he was rubbing his forehead. "This is what I get for not taking my meds in the afternoon… I wake up with an even bigger headache than I normally would…"

"Here," Rhys said as he handed Ryu his medication. Which the younger took, and had three pills of. "And did Levi call Ryu his?"

"No, Levi didn't," Levi said talking about himself in third person. He is too tired to deal with this.

"Yes you did!" Eren argued and told his older brother. "Ryry is yours too now! You said it so you can't take it back!"

"I'm way too tired to deal with this right now..." Levi muttered under his breath.

Amber walked over, Levi was wondering when she left, with a bag of blood which Crystal step up to for the transfusion that Ryu needed.

"Hey um… can I call you Aunt Amber?" Ryu asked her, nervously as he handed Rhys back the medicine which the grey cloaked man just handed back to Sarah. He was also going to ignore what was just said and pretend it never happened.

"I don't think Double A will mind," Crystal said as he was writing and drawing in his pad again.

"Don't call me Double A," Amber sighed as she shook her head at the young doctor, but smiled to Ryu. "I don't mind if you call Aunt Amber."

"Aunt Amber, Double A," Crystal pointed out then was hit in the back of the head by Marco.

"Chris, stop picking on Amber," Marco told the young doctor. "You have a doctor to call and inform to keep an eye out for Levi and the others when they go to the Grandline, do you not?"

"Alright, alright," Crystal said as he got up and was leaving the room, though, as he got to the doctor he shouted. "Stupid Pineapple Mango Flaming Turkey Bird!" Before closing the door and walking off.

Marco sighed out in frustration. "Don't kill the idiot Marco, you're better than that..." Muttering to himself as he turned over to the resting the guests.

"So you talk to yourself Mr Flame Turkey," Ryu stated with a mischievous smirk. "I bet you have a lot to talk about huh?"

"When you're pretty much the most intelligent person on the ship besides Amber, you have no choice but to talk to yourself," Marco told the teen rather seriously. "You sound just like Akagami. Not mention look a lot like, him, just much younger version like him if you change your eye colour and and take away the black bangs. And the snowflakes too." Then as an afterthought, added. "And you don't have the scar over your eye."

"That's who you look like," Levi commented to Amber which had everyone looking at him. "Akagami Shanks."

"Really? I look like him? I wonder why…" Ryu muttered.

"Probably because Lill's and my dad was related to him," Amber shrugged. "Our dad was his grandson."

"Wait really? I'm related to both Shanks and Luffy?" Ryu asked in surprise.

"Yep," Amber nodded with a friendly grin.

Levi faced away the others as he was coughing again.

"Levi, you need to take your medicine already…" Ryu said in worry.

"I already took it," Levi coughed as he had his mouth covered. Once he stopped coughing, he started having his smoothie again as he rubbed above his heart.

"Your heart acting up?" Ryu asked.

"Just was beating too fast is all," Levi answered as he handed the smoothie to Eren who cheered and started to drink from it. "It's like this after a nightmare. It takes about an hour to calm down and slow down to a normal beat. I drunk some of the smoothie too fast and choked on air in my throat is all."

"I'm sorry… I wish I could've prevented the nightmare… it's so weird though, with our cores connected, I should've been in the nightmare too…"

"I don't know… I have never seen the guy before… I mean, the place I sort of recognize from other nightmares involving… it doesn't matter. It happens sometimes and I'll be fine," he could feel people staring at him. They obviously wanted him to talk, but he wasn't in the mood to talk. And he didn't want to talk about it. Levi took a bowl of plain curry from Sarah and just slowly ate it.

"It involves them right?" Ryu asked, knowing that Levi was talking about the Ghost Riders, the pirates who had killed Henry.. "I'm sorry…" Ryu gently touched the scar in his chest. He didn't understand why he had phantom pains just then from the scar, however it got there. What was going on? Why did he feel like he could've prevented Levi from getting so scared? He didn't understand… this didn't make sense…

"You know Levi, you look like someone I knew from long time ago, but I just can't put my finger on who," Marco commented.

"Whatever," Levi said just staring at his food for a moment before taking a bit of some and looking at Marco. "You must have lots of pirate stories. Henry used to tell stories to me and Eren all the time. I bet Eren would love to hear from you." It was clear that Levi just wanted to change the subject and have the attention of everyone off him.

"That I do," Marco smiled which made Eren have stars in his eyes.

"Stories! Stories!" Eren cheered from Ryu's lap as he was handed some food. The boy loved pirate stories.

"Alright, alright, how about I tell you about Fire Fist Ace came to join the Whitebeard Pirates?" Marco said as he pulled up a chair.

"Do you have any stories about Luffy?" Ryu asked the old blond pirate. "I want to know more about my great grandfather."

"Then let's start with Ace, since he told me lots of stories about how he, Sabo and Luffy grew up," Marco said to Ryu. "And how they grew up after Sabo died." Though, Marco wished he knew who Levi reminded him of. It was annoying the hell of him that he couldn't place who Levi reminded him of.

"Yes, please," Ryu nodded, perfectly happy and fine with that. "Did you know Shanks too?"

"Do we have to talk about that red haired bastard?" Marco asked with a sigh. It was clear that Marco and Shanks mustn't have gotten along very well.

"So you don't like him? Does that mean that you don't like pretty old me?" Ryu asked, teasing Marco. "Huh, Mr. Flame Turkey? Or is it Flame Pineapple Turkey? Or Flaming Pineapple?"

"You're starting to make me not like you," Marco said in annoyance as he looked to Levi. "What is your last name again Levi? I don't think Henry ever wrote it in any of his letter he use to sent to Josh."

"Rivaille," Levi answered. He wasn't going to say Lumiere. He wasn't going to think about his murder of a father. Or of his Uncle or Grandfather.

"Rivaille as in Skye Rivaille? Like Vice Admiral Lux Rivaille?" Marco commented and asked. Levi's grip was on his spoon tighten. Was the blond pirate asking these question because of Henry or Josh said or told him? Or because he knew he was lying about his last name actually being Rivaille? Levi had changed it to Rivaille on advice given to him from Malic, since Levi didn't want to share his father's last name of Lumiere anymore.

"Awe, but I'm so awesome," Ryu pouted. He was enjoying teasing Marco. Plus it helped to get Marco's attention off Levi. Ryu could see Levi starting to freeze up again. "How can you not like me, Mr Flame Pineapple? I still don't know though. Is Flame Pineapple the best name? Maybe Flaming Chicken? Pineapple Chicken? Fire Chicken Pineapple?"

"Marco is fine," Marco told the teen.

Eren looked over at Levi from Ryu's lap, something felt off with his brother. He wasn't sure what it was, but something was off with Levi.

"Nah, I like Fire Chicken," Ryu told the blonde pirate. "Or Flaming Bird Brain? Or Giant Flaming Pineapple of Doom?"

"Levi-nii?" Eren said worryingly to his brother who wasn't doing anything anymore. He just staring into the bowl of food.

"I'm fine Air," Levi smiled lightly. He was overthinking, he needed to stop overthinking. "Why don't you ask Marco about his stories and get him to tell you a story?"

"Eren, what do you think of the name Bird Brained Pineapple? Or Fire Hummingbird? Or Pineapple Bird of Doom?" Ryu grinned to the boy.

"He's Flaming Blue Birdie!" Eren told Ryu and it had Marco sighing and shaking his head.

"Someone make them stop..." He said.

"Only stop if you tell story! Lots of stories!" Eren told the old blonde pirate.

"I'm never gonna stop, sorry Mr. Blue Pineapple," Ryu stated.

"It's official now, I hate you like I hate Akagami," Marco told the teen who just shrugged at it. "Fine, I'll tell you story. Let's start with how Ace joined us and go from there. When had heard word of a young pirate captain going around saying he was going to beat Pops…."

Levi leaned on Ryu's shoulder as he was slowly eating again. "Thanks for that Ru," Levi whispered to the younger teen.

"You're welcome Vi," Ryu whispered back as Eren was listening to the story as he was eating food.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown part of the Grandline….

A man was having his hand checked over by a doctor. The hand had frostbite on it. "He's definitely stronger than I thought he was. He's going to make this hunt much more interesting."

"So he'll be a good challenge for the society then?" someone that wasn't the doctor commented.

"The girl with the dream devil fruit was a good pick up then, wasn't it?" another person commented with a grin. "She's willing to do whatever we want her to now. After having her here for so long."

"The girl does make taking the demons out easier," their leader, the man with the frostbitten hand agreed. "Since she has been such an unwilling participant in our cause. It seems we have finally broken her resistance to us down."

"Though, it does take time for her to find the right person, since there are many people with the same names and many people who dream," the doctor commented as he was using a hairdresser to help with the frostbite. "It will take some days, even weeks to heal. As you said, this Ice Demon child is strong. I have one of my nurses healing our Daydreamer."

"Good, because that girl is important to our plans," the leader informed his followers. "Now to just let the boy get comfortable again, before I make his whole world come crashing down on top of him. WoohooWoohooWoohoo-hoo."

The DHS are finally here.

* * *

 **Ascher: 23 favs**

 **Marco: 29 follows**

 **Crystal: 89 reviews**

 **Amber: over 2, 630 views**

 **Okay, I will note and tell you guys this now. the medicines and some medical conditions are made up for the purpose of this story. and *evil music playing in the background. Levi sighs as Marco and the others look at me seriously* we have villains who have appeared! the DHS is here! *evil music stops* I wonder who they are? What do they want with Levi? Why are they trying to kill him? Well, keep reading and hopefully you will found out one day!**

 **Eren: the marine fight is coming soon! We look forward to hearing from everyone soon!**

 **Levi: questions can be left as comments/reviews or PMed. We look forward to hearing from everyone.**

 **Sheaon13: next chapter is longer guys, promise!**


	17. Chapter 15

**And we are back with another chapter minna! I hope everyone has a good easter this weekend.**

 **WhitewolfLune-**

 **Sheaon13: Dragon Age: Origins was the first Dragon age game to ever be released so yeah… In that game it doesn't have voices though. Well, the PC (Playable Character) doesn't have a voice but everyone else does. It's a little weird but Skyrim and plenty of other games do that as well. I love the choice base storyline and everything. Dragon Age is amazing! I love it**

 **Eren: I wonder who the mysterious group is too.**

 **I haven't played Dragon Age, any of them. But I have watched my brothers play them. I will get around playing them one day. Yes, here a very interesting girl with a devil fruit that can affect people's dreams. Who is she? And who are these mysterious people? Well, keep reading to find out! Yes Levi, I know who they are! Stop glaring at me! It was a rhetorical question! *Levi glaring into my soul***

 **Sheaon13: You totally should get around to playing them! They're the best! Just like Legend of Zelda! You really should play that game serious! Especially Twilight Princess! The graphics aren't that great but the storyline is the best! It's my favourite Zelda game. And I think Levi is just grumpy because of that one story! He's been very grumpy as of late because of it… I don't think he really likes Neo taking his Ru...**

 **Kyousuke: I have question! Since when is the captain ever not grumpy?**

 **Okay, touché Kyou, touché . For those that don't know. Sheaon13 and I are doing a co-write with a story for her. So check it out. Things haven't be explained fully in it for storyline purposes. How was Levi hurt in his dreams? Well, all will be explained soon.**

 **Sheaon13: And I really need ocs for it! Before we can really continue! And yes I am trying to steal readers from you *sticking tongue out* I'm really desperate people please send help! WhitewolfLune please help! *giving her best puppy dog eyes* It's called Experiment 289. It's a one piece fanfiction.**

 **Kent: How did the captain get hurt in a dream?**

 **What part of all will be explain soon do you guys not understand? *sighing* It was one of three things, have a guess of which it is guys. One- Levi's powers scratched/hurt him in his sleep. Two- the man has a fruit that can help people inside dreams, or the blade was created to help in dreams. Or Three, the young girl who is being used by the DHS made her use her fruit powers to be able to hurt people in their dreams.**

 **Ryu: you know, I'm surprised no-one commented about the scar I go-*gets mouth covered***

 **Sheaon13: That sentence will give away spoilers, no finishy that sentencey**

 **Yes, I liked your chapter. Can't wait for the next one, but will almost wait patiently to get it at the same time. Mid-terms suck, well, tests in general truthfully. Good luck with them and get some sleep. What is going to happen next time? Well, we have new crew members coming soon, some articles from our friend Janet if anyone forget about her, we have marines and marine fights, we'll probably have some pirates coming to fight the crew soon too and… I'm not fully sure from there, but things will slowly come together. I know we will get a look soon at the marines and the warlords and stuff. I am going to do a chapter that focus on them soon.**

 **Sheaon13: There will be jealousy too! Ryu gets jealous easily! It's fun!**

 **Hey, let's not give away any actual spoilers here.**

 **Ryu: No it's not! Have you ever been jealous? It's not fun.**

 **Sheaon13*thinking about if she has ever gotten jealous before*: Huh, I don't believe I have ever been jealous. Oh well. *shrugs* It really doesn't matter.**

 **Ryu: ...I really should've known you'd say that.**

 **Levi: ...let's just move on to the next review already.**

 **Says the person we have all have the biggest jealousy problems with, Levi *getting death glared again.* Okay, let's move onto the next review before Levi deserves to kill me.**

 **The Gaming Geek Gina-**

 **I'm glad you were finally able to catch up. It's all good that you've been busy. It's totally understandable that you haven't been able to reply because you have been busy. Being busy happens. And thank you, Crystal is a interesting character isn't he? We'll be seeing more of him.**

 **Crystal: I don't sound cool, I am cool *running his hand through his hair and looking at everyone all sexily* and don't you forget it sweetheart.**

 **Levi: please, god no.**

 **Eren: yes! I like girly named boy doctor!**

 **Sarah *head buried in a pillow, not really wanting to watch Crystal do what he did*: I'm with crazy people, why oh why did I ever decide it was a good idea to join this crew?**

 **Ascher: Crystal isn't in your crew, he's in mine**

 **All will be revealed about the mysterious dream devil fruit eater soon enough. Just keep reading to find out. And yes, things are getting interesting. Remember the DHS, they will be making more appears on and off during the story. You have a nice day too.**

 **Supreme Kai of writing-**

 **Yep, some relationships are abusive and there is Ryu and Levi who love each other to death but keeps seeming to hurt each other with their powers. Our poor boys.**

 **Levi: we do not love each other to death!**

 **Ryu *beet red and muttering incoherently*: V-Levi is right!**

 **Sheaon13: You sure? I'm pretty sure you love each other to death~**

 **Ryu: We don't!**

 **Eren: the DHS is mysterious! I wonder who they are? And they do have no idea what a mistake they have made targeting Levi-nii!**

 **All will be revealed in do time my precious ones and readers. And I agree, they have no idea how badly they have screwed themselves over by messing with Levi, can't wait for the moment they realise it too. Anyway, come with the chapter! Enjoy guys!**

 **Eren: Wait! What about the whole question thing?**

 **Eren *getting puppy dogs eyes of doom, sigh* okay. No-one has said no, and no-one has yes and if Eren really wants to *nods his head* until the end of May, everyone will have time to send in through PMs and through reviews, questions they want to ask their favorite or just random characters of Sky Raiders. For PMs, please label them 'Q &A Questions for' and put the character name next to the question or before it. In the reviews, please put Q&A Questions at the end of the reply. I will post the first Q&A Chapter with whichever chapter comes out on June 14th. *then mutters to self* hopeful. *speaking louder* anyway! As usual, read, enjoy, fav, follow and review minna!**

 **Eren: fireandicephoenix doesn't own One Piece or it's respected characters. She does own this story and this storyline and many of the characters. Other characters belong to their respected creators. Enjoy and read minna!**

* * *

Chapter 15: A Shocking Reunion 

Three days later… 

Crystal was moving the stethoscope around Levi's chest as he was getting the teen to breath in and out. The teen was still coughing and having some small breathing problems. Crystal was worried it was water, icy cold water from some of Levi's ice melting, in the young pirate captain's lungs. Because if it was, it was bad and would only get worse. The teen was going to need a doctor or nurse, or someone there to look to after it if they didn't do anything about it, or they were going to operate and get rid of it. Sooner, instead of later would be best. Better to get rid of the water now before it creates or makes a problem later on for the teen's health. Levi took a breath in and his whole small crew was watching, which he was rather annoyed with. He wasn't sick, he was just getting a check up and then he was going to be released and they would continue on with their journey. There was no need for them all to be here, it was nothing.

"How are Ryu's stitches?" Crystal asked Amber as he was listening to Levi's lungs and heart s the teen was breathing for him. "Back to me." Talking to Levi with that comment. Making the black haired teen sigh as turned his back to the doctor and he put the stethoscope on Levi's back. "Deep breathes for me." Levi sighed again before taking deep breaths in.

"They seem to be good," Amber answered the doctor as she was checking on her nephew and his stitches. The wound itself was half healed and looking better, slowly. But it was still a little swollen and could be opened if the sixteen year did something stupid.

"Can I please stop being on bedrest now?" Ryu begged both his aunt and Crystal.

"As long as you're careful and don't pull your stitches, yes," Amber said to the teen. There was still a chance that he could pull the stitches and reopen the wound after all, and then it would take later to heal. "It will take another day or two for the stitches to fully do their job and dissolve in your body. So nothing too strenuous." Crystal had used biodegradable stitches on the Sky Raider Pirate.

"As long as I don't have to bedrest I'm completely okay with that," Ryu stated, as he put his shirt back on and Eren tackle hugged the teen. It was clear the boy was worried about his brother, but was latching onto his babysitter for comfort as he was waiting for his brother's check up to be finished. "He'll be okay Ren, you'll see."

"But Levi-nii keeps coughing lots..." Eren muttered worrying as he hugged Ryu tightly, but was looking over Levi, who was coughing again. Levi has never been sick from Eren's memories and the captain sounded sick. It was worrying for the boy. He didn't know what to do. He can't remember his captain coughing this much, ever.

"Yeah, that's not normal with him…" Ryu said on in worry. "He'll be fine… right?"

"I hope to god he will," Sarah stated with worry clearly laced in her voice.

"Yeah… that definitely sounds like water in yours lungs, that's not good," Crystal sighed as he removed his stethoscope from the teen's back. "We have three options. I can do surgery and remove the water myself, but that would mean you would have to wear sea-stone so I can do it. We can try some medicine I know is meant to help get water out the lungs, but it will take a bit of time. Or we wait for the water to natural remove itself, which could takes weeks, or even months and during that time, the water could possibly freeze and remelt again if not removed soon yet, and you would probably need the surgery done later down the track. Pus, the water in your lungs could cause problems for you health issue later down the track as well young Sky Raider Captain." Sighing lightly as he could tell that the Sky Raider Captain was not happy with any of those three options, but they were his only three options. "I mean, if we had a devil fruit eater who could control water or something, I would suggest that. But we don't."

"I vote surgery, it's the fastest way and Levi probably would avoid taking his meds because 'he doesn't need it', so yeah," Ryu shrugged, thinking about what is best for them and for Levi. Whether Levi agreed with it or not was a completely different matter all together. "What do you think Eren?"

"If we wait for water to remove itself, Levi-nii could get sick again," Eren said thinking about it. The eight year old more or less understand everything that Crystal had told them, since he was keeping it simple so that the Sky Raiders, especially Eren, could understand what was going on. "If we go with the medicine, well, nii-chan barely takes his heart medicine. Adding a second one will only make things worse and make him more unwilling to take the medicine. So I think surgery is sounding like the best option. It's quick and simple and we can get going once it's done!"

"There you have it, our Captain will be getting surgery. No, he does not have a say in this because he would make a stupid decision," Ryu stated to Crystal. It was true, Levi would make the stupid decision of letting it go out on it's own and it would make likely make him even more sick before it makes him better.

"Agreed," Kent, Kyousuke and Sarah all said, making Levi sigh.

"You guys don't like making it easy for me, do you?" Levi said as he looked at every single one of them. He didn't like the fact that they were forcing this on him. Sure, Levi could see that they were worried and it was kind of sweet, in a twisted way, that they wanted to help him and wanted him to get better and everything. But that still didn't mean he agreed with getting surgery, or that he wanted the surgery.

"We're yours Levi, your family, friends and crew, so we worry about you. We want you to be okay," Ryu smiled to the captain.

"And how long will I need to rest for after being forced to do this stupid surgery?" Levi asked Crystal. He knew if he tried to say no to it, that one of them would knock him out, most likely Eren with his physic powers and force him to have it anyway. So Levi was just going to face this stupid, annoying and irritating thing head on. Like it or not.

"Probably a few days bedrest, and normally I would say bare minimum liquids during that time, but with your devil fruit, that's kind of hard to do," Crystal sighed a little as he was trying to do the maths in his head. "Probably two or three days depending on fast your devil fruit and natural body healing together."

"As much as it pains me to suggest this, I'll bedrest with you," Ryu said, though he looked extremely reluctant. That suggested shocked Amber completely as Eren was grinning in agreement and Levi just sighed again. He didn't want to force Ryu to something he doesn't like.

"You don't have too. I'll just read books in bed, or do paperwork in bed for the next few days," Levi sighed and told the babysitter for his little before as he then looked at the doctor seriously. "At least tell me I can rest on my ship. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have."

"You would try to leave the bed the moment Eren and me leave you alone and you know it," Ryu pointed out to his captain. "So staying on this ship is the best option to prevent that, because you aren't trying to do your fucking chores."

"I'm sorry?" Crystal said looking rather confused by Ryu's statement about the chores.

Ryu pulled out a copy of the list he had made and handed it to Crystal. Some part of the list each had a person's name on it. "He will try to do all this, by himself. I had to force him not to recently. But being on this ship really helped to prevent that."

"I've been here pretty close to four days, one of them sleeping and three resting days. I am not fucking staying here any longer," Levi told the jack of all trades very seriously. Levi doesn't like unfamiliar places, well, unfamiliar ships mostly. "I don't care if you lock me in my room to stop me from doing the list. I am not staying here any longer. I want my bed. I want my room. I want my pillows. I want a familiar place." Kent wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not by how selfish the captain sounded just then.

"Then I'll stay here to get you to and I bet Eren will as well. Right Ren?" Ryu asked and smiled to the boy.

"I want to go back to Skye..." Eren admitted softly. He didn't mind staying at other places, but it has never been for long. To Eren, it was starting to drag out, especially since he has never really stayed on another ship that wasn't the Skye Ryder before. "It doesn't feel right not being on her..."

"Alright," Ryu sighed, understanding that the two brothers were uncomfortable in an unfamiliar environment. "Crystal, do you think you can give me an idea of what I need to watch out for in case Levi gets sicker? I've had a bit of doctors training, but I didn't really like it so I stopped. I'm a jack of all trades in all honesty. I've dabbled in a lot of things."

"Ry is cool like that!" Eren grinned as he was hugging the older.

"Who knew the short-shack was a bit of a jacker?" Kyousuke suggested.

"What is a jacker?" Kent asked looking rather confused by the word.

"A person is a jack of all traders and has a bit of knowledge in everything. You know, has their hand in everything. Jack of all trades, master of none?" Sarah said and offered up as advice to the half-fishman.

"Oh, that makes since. But why 'jacker'?" Kent nodded and asked.

"To make it short and simple," Kyousuke shrugged, guessing mostly. He wasn't fully sure, but it seemed like the right answer to him.

"You really did only just pick me up to be a babysitter, didn't you?" Ryu asked depressingly. He felt a little hurt at the thought of that.

"Yeah, so? Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep Eren out of trouble? He seems to get kidnapped within two minutes of being on an island," Levi commented. It a very true comment, Levi always seem to have his little brother's ass from someone, or something.

"I think you're probably exaggerating," Ryu stated, not really believing it. He had never seen it happen.

"Actually..." Sarah said rubbing the back of her neck. "It's kind of true… Eren used to get kidnapped a lot back on our home island. And if not kidnapped or taken, he would go missing. I had to go looking everywhere for him. So he's always been kidnappable."

"Longest I have last without getting lost or being kidnapped is an hour!" Eren grinned and told everyone proudly. "Except when sleeping. Levi-nii keeps asking if I wear a sign that says kidnappable on me."

"I wonder that too," Sarah sighed as she shook her head.

"Well, the kid's adorable. Who wouldn't want him?" Kyousuke commented, which had Levi glaring at him. "I was kidding?" Unsure of what he had just said that had annoyed the captain. The fact it was true, or the fact the captain doesn't like share? Or something else? Kyousuke wasn't sure.

"Eren's mine," Levi growled as the room got colder and the boy shivered. "Air, here."

"Coming!" the boy smiled as he let go of Ryu and went to his big brother. He was pulled right into a hugged and everyone in the room got a glare as the teen just hugged his brother very possessively.

"I wish Levi was possessive of me like that," Ryu said very quietly, so no-one else could hear him.

"Captain, if I didn't know better. I would say that you're in love with hi-" Kyousuke didn't finish the sentence, which he had been saying as a joke. He had been hit on the on the head by Sarah with a fan, had a piece of ice thrown at his head and a dragon tail sweep his feet from under, pretty much tripping and making him fall face first into the ground.

Kent said nothing as he wasn't sure what to say or do. This crew is crazy, he was the most normal in it and that was saying something. Since he's half-fish/octopus, but still, he was the most normal one in the crew.

Kyousuke held onto his head and rubbed his face. He probably really should have seen that coming. "Okay, okay. I get it, no Levi loves Eren jokes. Sheesh. Besides, we all who the captain really loves and wants to be with anyway. After all, the captain loves the babysi- OW!" Getting hit even harder by a piece of ice in the forehead and a fan hitting him in the back of the head.

"Quit saying things like that," Sarah told the swordsman.

"You know you love me~" Kyousuke teased the brunette, which only got him another whack.

"I do not!" the red faced girl shouted, whacking the ex-assassin several times.

"I'm sorry, okay? Please stop hitting me!" Kyousuke told the girl.

"Fine, but I have rights to hit you if you say stuff like that again," Sarah stated firmly to him.

"Whatever," the swordsman shrugged.

"Let's get you ready for surgery, Amber, if you can write a list up for Ryu so he can keep an eye on Levi, that would wonderful," Crystal told Levi, then smiled to Amber, before smiling to the young cabin boy. "Now Eren, you're going to let me borrow your brother for a bit. That okay?"

"No! I want Levi!" Eren said hugging his brother. It was more that Eren could sense and feel Levi's nervousness with the surgery and not wanting Eren to leave him, which is why he said that.

"He needs surgery Ren, you can go back to him after, I promise," Ryu told the eight year old boy. "And we can be by his side while he's having it if you like?"

"Yes!" Eren nodded and smiled. "Levi-nii wants that! He doesn't want me to leave him." Hugging his brother more.

"Oh, okay," Ryu stated, feeling slightly hurt that Levi wanted him to leave. Stupid crush.

"Ry come too!" Eren told his sitter as he grabbed Ryu's arm to stop him from leaving. "Levi want Ry there too! Ry hold one hand, me hold the other!"

"So you two ar-" Kyousuke didn't finish that sentence as he was whacked into the ground anime style by a fan. A piece of ice hit him in the back the head while he was down too. "Ow… it was worth it…"

* * *

Later, in the afternoon…

"What do you want?" Asch asked a marine that pulled up next to his ship in oversized marine warship.

"To talk, but you keep running," the marine said as he was standing on his ship. "Mind if I come aboard?"

"I don't see why I would," Ascher shrugged. Not actually caring that much if he came on board or not. Marco was standing next to his younger captain as he was watching the marines carefully. He knew that the marines knew that if they made one wrong, it would piss off the Blackbirds and a war could break out. But that doesn't mean that they might not make a move regardless.

"Can I bring my right hand along?" the marine asked as he pointed to someone.

"Go ahead," the raven haired teen nodded. "Pretty sure we're even numbered, but we'll kick your ass if you try something."

"We're just here to talk, not make trouble," the right hand stated. He looked exactly like Monkey D. Luffy, minus his eye colour. Though Marco can tell thanks to his keen eyes sight, though he's not fully sure, that his bangs were dyed black as well as what looked like snow flakes on top of his head.

"And you two are?" Marco asked as they came onto the ship.

"Vice Admiral Lux Rivaille, this is Captain Chester Rivaille," Vice Admiral Lux said as he stood. Lux seemed to be mid to late thirties, possibly early forties, with black hair and blue eyes. He looked a lot like an older version of Levi would. Though, taller at a 181 centimetres, and was wearing a black and white suit, with his white marine coat/cap over the top.

"Chester? But that's the name Lil gave her oldest," Amber stated, her eyes narrowed. She standing near Marco. Crystal had finished surgery on Levi about ten or twenty minutes.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Lux said as he stood in front of the taller marine. Lux has been protecting Chester these past 10 years, he wasn't going to stop now.

"I'm his son," Chester lied. It was through years of practice he was able to lie though. Sure, he was better than someone people at lying, but he had been awful at it before Lux helped him.

"Rivaille? That's-" Ascher started saying until Marco covered his mouth.

"How can we help you marines?" Marco asked on behalf of the pirate crew. Marco knew that was the same last name as Levi, but Ascher didn't need to say that.

"Do you know where the Sky Raiders are?" Chester asked, his eyes narrowed, having easily caught Asch's slip. "We came aboard originally hoping to find out why you're in the blues."

"We do not know where they are, we are actually looking for them. Since this idiot's uncle decided to raise Levi, we were hoping to meet him," Marco said calmly, easily able to play off the slip.

"That's the Skye Ryder attached to your ship," Lux stated as he noticed it.

"You're mistaken," Marco told the marine.

"Let me go Kyousuke! I'm going to kill them!" a voice growled from further off.

"Marco said to let him handle it!" another voice told the first voice. "Besides, you're meant to be with the captain!"

"I don't give a damn! They're trying to fucking impersonate my dead brother!" the voice growled.

"Ryumi?" Chester asked in disbelief as he moved towards where the voice was.

"Chester!" Lux said as he followed the 26 year old. "Chester, stop!"

Chester didn't listen as he opened the door and saw his brother. "Ryumi, you're okay, thank god, I was worried he killed you…"

"You're not my fucking brother! He's dead! I'll fucking murder you for impersonating him!" the teen shouted at the marine as he baring fangs at him.

"Ry? What's going on?" Eren asked sounding scared. They had just finished the surgery when the marines came out of nowhere, and Marco put all of the Sky Raiders in the room with their captain. Levi was still going to be out of it for a bit because of the painkillers and drugs that Crystal had given the captain to keep him unconscious for the surgery. They had only recently gotten the sea-stone off the Captain of the Sky Raider Pirates.

"Chester, I said st- Eren… Levi..." Lux said as he came into the room after Chester.

"Leave them alone you fucking marine! Stay the hell away!" Ryu snarled as he finally got out of Kyousuke's hold. He launched himself at the marine that called himself Chester, catching his daggers in air as he did.

"God damn it, Draco!" Kyousuke complained as he went after the younger teen again.

Eren looked really confused and scared with what was going on. He didn't understand or know what was going. He wanted Levi… he wanted his big brother to wake up… the boy started to snivel and whimper as he just crawled into the bed with Levi and hiding under the blankets. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't know what to do. "Please wake up Levi-nii. I'm scared…" He didn't know the marine who knew his and his brother's name. Or why the marine looked so familiar. He didn't know what the marine wanted. He just wanted Levi to make the marines go away.

"I'll be back for you two," the Vice Admiral told Eren and Levi as he went outside, as Chester's and Ryu's fight on the ground managed to get out of the room. They were facing easily, sword verses draggers.

Chester was blocking Ryu's daggers with a sword as the teen was swinging them at him. "What are you doing Ry? Why are you attacking me?" Chester asked, looking worried.

"Shut the hell up! You're not my fucking brother! So stop impersonating him!" Ryu shouted very angrily. To say that the teen was upset was an understatement.

"Yes I am, I'm so sorry for leaving you Ry," Chester told the teen. "I'm so sorry I got so angry before the marines attacked. I'm sorry that I made you so mad that you said you hated me!" He needed the teen to see that he was him, that it was really his brother.

"Shut up! You are not my brother! So stop it!" Ryu screamed, tears falling down his face as he attacked with renewed vigor.

"Chester!" Lux shouted as he pointed his hand at Ryu.

"No, Lux, don't hurt him!" Chester shouted to the older man. "Please don't hurt him!"

"Sorry kiddo, but I have no choice," Lux told his young adoptive son. "Storm-Storm: Wind push!" A huge gust of wind knocked the younger away from the older. Sending the younger into the railing. Said railing broke and the teen fell overboard into the water. He sank the moment he hit it. "Shit. Oscar!" the marine shouted to the merman who was in the crew. Every smart marine worth his ten belli had an merfolk in their crew for water safety, and to save devil fruit eaters.

"Ry!" Eren screamed from the bed, as they could see the fight from where the room they were in. "Kent!"

The half-fishman was already at the railing before the cabin boy screamed for him. Kent had a slight feeling that would happen, since Ryu was heavier than he looked because of his devil fruit. Kent dived off the side of the boat and after his crewmate. He wouldn't let him drown. Ryu was family now after all. That thought couldn't help but make Kent smile as he swam as fast as he could after the anchor of a teen. That's why he stayed then, his crew was family. He was growing to see the crew as his family. Even if it was crazy and insane. Kent grabbed the redhead as soon as he reached him, and as the marine merfolk hit the water. And he swam back up. He wouldn't let anything happen to his new family, no matter what.

Uncamouflaging his skin to go faster, because his whole focus was getting back to the ship and to the surface as fast as he could. Kent burst out from the ocean as fast and best he could, he didn't have lots of practise at this, but jumped from the sea to the ship anyway, and pulled Ryu on board, as he somehow managed to make it up to the railing and drag them both over it.

The teen started coughing up sea-water. "Thanks Kent," Ryu said between coughs, he easily noticed Kent's different appearance. "So that's what the asshole meant by half blood? It's cool. I think it awesome that you're half fishman."

Everyone just stared at the sixteen year old with purple hair. He had yellow skin with blue circles. The teen seemed freaked out that his natural skin colour was showing and he re-hid it with his fake tanned skin camouflage. Damn it… he didn't mind or care if Sarah or Ryu saw it really… though he had been hoping to tell them about his half-blood situation… he didn't want them finding out like this… or have them freak out or hate him for the type of fishman he was. After all, he was one of the most dangerous and poisonous creatures in the sea.

"Don't need to hide it Kent, it's awesome and I think you look better when you're not hiding," Ryu smiled to him.

"I happen to agree with Ryu on that. It's amazing," Sarah agreed with the younger teen. "I know that it's pretty dangerous but I know you wouldn't hurt us if you can help it. I trust you."

"Same," Ryu nodded.

"He's a blue ring..." the merman said from railing as he was getting back on the pirate ship. The marine had no be expecting that one. Especially since blue ring octopus fishman were so rare, let alone a random kid being a half-blood. The man was in his early thirties and his tail spilt into legs once he was on the deck.

"So what?" Kyousuke said with his arms crossed.

"We trust him, don't care what kind of fishman he is or that he's a half fishman in the first place. He's our friend and he would never hurt us," Ryu stated firmly.

"I'm mostly just in shock… don't see many of them is all… especially half-bloods in a blue..." Oscar commented as he walked over Chester and the other marine that Ryu couldn't remember the name of.

"Whatever," Ryu glared, feeling way too weak to get up after the whole dive in the sea. It wasn't fun. His side was bleeding… looks like he pulled his stitches. Damn it, now he was going to have to be on bedrest again!

"Ry!" Eren shouted as he tackled the teen from behind.

"You're meant to be with the captain Little E," Kyousuke frowned. Especially since the captain was meant to be resting and was meant to be out. Please tell Kyousuke and the others that Levi isn't up or wake or moving right now. He shouldn't be moving after a surgery like he had!

"Get the hell away from my crew!" Levi growled dangerously as he was standing in front of them in nothing but his boxer shorts. For some, it was a wonderful sight for some people. For some others, it was kind of embarrassing and not something that they wanted to see. For others, it didn't really fuse them. But it wasn't something that everyone wanted to see though. Eren was use to the sight though.

"Levi-nii woke up as soon as the stupid marine knocked Ryry into the ocean," Eren told the others. He didn't seem to be that worried about Levi. The crew wasn't sure if that good or bad. "He wants to kill the marine!"

"Levi!" Lux smiled when he saw his nephew. Who, by the way, he didn't seem to be happy to see him.

"You almost killed one of my crewmates! He is mine, you are not allowed to touch what is mine!" Levi said as his eyes were tinted red and ice was coating the ship. Levi would react this way if it had been any of his crewmates, it was just a little bit worse since it was Ryu. Who was going to look after Eren for Levi if Ryu wasn't there?

"Hey Vi," Ryu waved weakly. "I think I pulled a few of my stitches…"

Amber sighed as she walked over to the teen. "And you wonder why you're friend was holding you back you silly boy."

"Where are my daggers? They didn't fall into the ocean right? Please tell me they didn't," Ryu asked in worry. They were previous to him after all, they were from Kyle after all.

"One did, but I got it," Kent said handing it to him. "Kyousuke has the other." Said black haired swordsman was waving it in front of the devil fruit eater. It's not like they were going to lose them, they knew how much the daggers meant to Ryu.

"Why are you worried about your daggers?" Amber asked as she was covering up the teen's bleeding side.

"They were a gift from my recently deceased guardian… he took care of me after my parents died…" Ryu answered as he took them both back and he let Amber take care of his stitches and his bleeding again side.

"He really shouldn't be doing this," Crystal muttered under his breath as he walked over to where the Sky Raiders were, which was with Ryu. But he wasn't going to get in the way of a pissed off devil fruit eater.

Lux went to say something, but before he could, Levi was in front of him as his eyes were tinted red instead of their usually beautiful blue colour and he swung a dagger at the man. His whole crew and everyone else was wondering where the hell Levi pulled that dagger out from. Lux managed to create a shield of wind to stop the small blade. The Sky Raider Captain didn't give the marine a break as he moved on his feet again and everyone watched as the teen was whispering to him and a dagger appeared in his other hand.

"He's creating daggers out of ice..." Rhys commented from the Skye Ryder as he was watching the clash between the pirate captain and the marine vice admiral. "Impressive."

The marine had his daggers out and the blades of the two different styles and material made daggers clashed. Ice on metal, it didn't sound good. It sound like the metal, steel Kyousuke bets the dagger is made from, it should look like it was going to break against the ice. Though… the semi-scary thing about the fight going on was that they could see red streak of Levi's eyes and steam streaming slightly from Captain Levi's body. And the two seem pretty evenly match, though, Kyousuke was sure that Vice Admiral was holding back. Why though… he wasn't fully sure. But he could guess.

"Is this the Lux that Admiral guy warned us about?" Kent whispered to the others.

"He looks like Levi, so I'm pretty sure he probably is," Kyousuke nodded in agreement with Kent's question.

"Ry, are you alright?" Chester asked as he took a step forward.

"...Why… why do you keep insisting that you're him you bastard?! You have nothing to gain by it!" Ryu growled at the marine.

"Leave my nephew alone please," Amber said as she was holding a towel on where the teen was bleeding while Crystal left to get his stitching from the room where they had Levi's surgery.

"Aunt Amber?" Chester asked in total shock and surprise. He hadn't seen her since Ryu was born. He had met her before and he was very close to her. Why didn't he recognize her right away? They had been pretty close when he was younger. "I haven't seen you in so long… not since you and mom had that big fight. I'm glad you two made up a year or two before she died… I just wish you weren't so busy during that time…"

Amber flinched then stared at the young man in his mid twenties in front of her. "Oh my god… Chesty…? Why is your hair all black?"

"Lux wanted to prevent Malic from finding me, I also had to lie at least once a day and say that I was his son… so no-one got suspicious on why Lux suddenly had a teenager with him… and yeah… Besides I think it's a good look on me don't you?" Chester joked with a small laugh. "Lux saved my life, I was almost dead when he saved me, from blood loss. I saw Ry transform into a dragon in his rage before I blacked out. Lux found me then, like a minute or half second after it, after Ryu took off I mean."

"So it's… it really is you…?" Ryu asked, not wanting to get his hopes up but desperately wanting it to be his brother.

"Yeah, it's me Ryumi," Chester smiled lightly as he walked over and gently pulled Ryu into his arms. Ryu started to sob in relief. It was him! He was alive!

"You're here, you're really here," Ryu cried as he clung to his brother.

"No! Mine!" Eren shouted at the black haired man hugging Ryu. Getting between them as best as he could and pushing Chester away. Then hugging the tri-haired coloured teen. "My babysitter! My friend! Levi-nii's Ru! You can't have Ry!" Doing an Levi's glare, which unsettled a few people. That glare doesn't belong on the adorable little boy's face.

"I want Chester-nii," Ryu said as he tried to go over to his brother.

"No! Marine!" Eren shook his head and was being stubborn.

"I don't care! He's my brother! Let me go! I want my brother!" Ryu shouted but then thought about it. "But I want you and Vi too… can't I have all three?"

The boy thought about it as he looked over to Levi and Lux, then looked to Chester and Ryu, staring at Chester for a moment. Whom felt a little uncomfortable with how the boy was staring at him. "Okay!" the cabin boy smiled as he let Ryu go. "But you can't keep Ry!"

"I'm apart of your crew Ren, he's not going to keep me," Ryu smiled then clung to Chester again. "Also come here, you can hug me while I hug my big brother."

"Yay!" Eren cheered as he jumped and hugged Ryu. "I don't really remember Uncle Lux… Levi-nii was mad at him about something and didn't want to see him very much when he come to visit." Levi still seemed mad at Lux.

The marines on their ship were unsure of what to do right now. They knew they were looking for the Sky Raider Pirates, though not fully sure on why though. And now, they have found the pirate crew, and the pirate crew's captain is fighting with their Vice Admiral. Some of them were having trouble keeping up with the fast speed the two were moving, though, it was starting to slow down.

"He's going to pull his stitches," Crystal sighed as he came over again with the stitches to use on the teen. "Alright, stop hugging. I need to stitch the idiot devil fruit eater up." Amber had joined in on the hug with Chester as well.

"But I don't wanna," Ryu pouted as kept hold of his big brother.

"You can hug more after I fix up stitches. He can hold your hand or something until I finished," Crystal told the bleeding teen. "Because the three of you are in my way and he's bleeding on the deck."

"Someone should stop Levi, as much as I hate marines, except Chester-nii, he saved my brother…" Ryu sighed as he let go of Chester.

"Uncle Lux is good guy! I think…" Eren said as he was refusing to let the teen go. Making Crystal sigh as he sat the teen down on the ground to stitch him up. The young cabin boy moved to the other side of the teen to make it easier for the doctor to stitch him up.

"Oh my god… what happened Ryumi?" Chester said as he paled a little and looked where the teen was bleeding and the stitches had been pulled.

"I'm fine, it was an accident," Ryu stated. He knew Levi wouldn't like sharing what happened with someone who he didn't know, even if he was Ryu's brother.

"Levi, calm down," Lux told his nephew. The kid was always easily worked up, despite how calm, cool and collective he tries to act. Lux knew Levi's temper happened to be shorter than people realised, Levi was just good at bottling it up then exploding. "It was an accident!"

"I don't care! You could have killed him!" Levi shouted as his right hand float in the air for a moment. Everyone saw Lux sigh. "Chains! Spears!" Ice chains wrapping themselves around the man and spears flying right him.

"Vice Admiral!" a few of the marines shouted.

Chester sighed, he was worried about Lux, sure. But did everyone forget that the Vice Admiral had eaten a logia type devil fruit that gives him of weather? The Storm-Storm Fruit.

The spears went through the Vice Admiral, though, the chains seemed to be a little frozen on the man. And seemed to be covering the man slightly in ice.

"Really Levi?" Lux sighed as he asked his nephew. "What is the nonsense with changing your name?"

Kent, Sarah and Kyousuke looked at each, what did the marine mean that their Captain changed his name?

"Shut the hell up!" Ryu snarled glaring at Lux as he got up, despite Crystal's protests. "Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare tell the whole fucking world that! You have no right you fucking asshole!" He could clearly see Levi's terror at the marine saying that. "You are just like all the other marines aren't you? You like to hunt pirates, despite them being good or retired right? You're just like Malic in that regard. But at least Malic is good with one thing, I noticed this and despite hating the man, I can admire him! He will do anything for those he cares for. You, however, are a pretty bad guy aren't you? Revealing a secret like that was really mean. Do you care for Levi at all?" It was clear that Ryu was making Lux angrier and angrier.

"Shut up boy! You know nothing of our family!" Lux shouted at the teen.

"I know everything Levi knows! So I fucking do know! You are a fucking asshole for revealing that!" Ryu snarled at the Vice Admiral.

"My sister named him what she did for a reason!" Lux shouted as Levi's hands on were on his head. He wanted it to stop. He wanted it stop!

"Shut the hell up you fucking asshole!" Ryu shouted as he launched himself at Lux and punched him. Luckily Eren had let go of his babysitter and went over to Levi's side. "You really don't care about your nephew if you can't see your hurting him!"

"Stay out of this family matter!" Lux shouted as he broke out of the chains.

"No way in hell!" Ryu growled at the Vice Admiral Marine. "He is my captain and friend and my family! I'm sure the rest of the crew will agree!"

"He's right, I don't know what this is about exactly but you're upsetting the captain and that's a no go," Kyousuke stated as he stood by Ryu's side.

"I agree with both of them. Levi is my new little brother and I won't have you hurting him!" Sarah growled, taking her fan off her back and opening it.

"I may be afraid of the captain, but this crew is my family which makes the captain family as well. I won't let you take that," Kent agreed with the others.

"Levi-nii?" Eren said worriedly as the teen was breathing oddily. "It's okay. You're okay. Calm down."

"Levi…" Lux said worriedly, as he was looking at the teen who seemed to having trouble breathing.

"You don't have the right to be worried! You caused this fucking mess!" Ryu snarled, making sure he was in the way to stop the marine from getting to the captain.

"Chris!" Ascher shouted as he was at Levi's side.

"We did surgery on his lungs, what were you expecting when I said he was on bedrest?" Crystal commented as he walked over.

"If he dies regardless of you saving Chester, I am going to murder you," Ryu growled darkly.

"I'm okay…." Levi coughed badly as his hand was on his side.

"You opened a stitch, didnt you?" Crystal said looking annoyed as he walked over to Levi. "That's it. You are on bedrest for a week. Even you feel better within a few days! You are going to kill yourself if you're not careful! Show me your side."

"Get the hell off my ship before I kill you…" Ascher said as he was starting to lose it with how afraid Levi had looked and now this. He wanted the marines gone before they caused more trouble.

"I am not leaving without my nephew," Lux told the other pirate captain.

"I will give you to the count of three before I start attacking." Ascher stated, trying desperately to rein in his temper. "You are leaving without him whether you like it or not. If you don't the only one left alive will be Chester after I'm done."

"I'm fine Ascher," Levi sighed as his breathing went back to normal. "I know why you are here, Uncle. You can tell the old man to go shove it up his own ass."

"No, you are not. I want them gone now," Ascher growled as he was glaring at Lux."You are my cousin and I'm not letting them hurt you ever again. You and Eren are important to me."

"Levi, we can talk this over," Lux told his nephew. "Being a pirate is seriously the worst idea you've ever had." Sighing as he shook head about the whole thing.

"He gave you his answer, leave him alone. Malic is an even better person than you with how he accepts that Levi wants to be a pirate. I can see why Levi admires him, even if he's an asshole," Ryu growled at Lux.

"Stay out of it!" Lux snapped at the teen.

"There is nothing to talk to about uncle," Levi told Lux in a deadpan voice. "There are reasons why I am not using that name, and you know them better than anyone but Ryu. And I am not going to be a marine, and I am not going to explain why as I don't have time for it. Just leave, I'm fine. I'm not going to be changing my mind anytime soon about being a pirate."

"You can take down the people who killed Henry in the marines Lel," Lux sighed as he pulled out a smoke and lit it.

"Those things are going to kill you," Levi couldn't help but laugh at his uncle. Levi has said since he was three that smokes were going to kill Lux.

"He can do that as a pirate!" Ryu pointed out angrily to the marine. "So your point is invalid. Ascher told you to get off his ship. He looks about ready to snap so you better leave."

"You keep saying that Lel, and yet, I'm still alive," Lux laughed and grinned to the teen. "And we're going. We're going. Chester, come on."

"Wait, no," Ryu stated, as all the anger seemed to leave. "I don't want Chester to leave me again… don't leave Chester-nii…"

"I'm sorry Ry, he's my Vice Admiral and I will follow his lead no matter what," Chest stated as he walked over.

"You're going to leave me…?" Ryu asked in a fragile voice.

"We'll see each other again, it's okay Ryumi," Chester stated as he climbed aboard the ship. Ryu felt his knees give out as he fell to the floor. Chester was choosing the fucking marines over him? He was leaving him?

"Lux, can we borrow Chester for a few days?" Levi asked his uncle.

"Chester is not becoming a pirate," Lux told his nephew. "But Chester can catch up with Ryu when he has some days off. Leave us your number, and yes, Chester can stay with you two days. Drop him off at Saint Port at Keys Island. We can have lunch together when you drop him off."

"I'm fine! You don't have to do that Levi, it's fine… I'm gonna go back to Skye," Ryu stated, getting up to go back to the familiar and comforting ship. Not mention to Zero. He wanted to cry. He was bleeding worse now… he felt dizzy again…

"Sit your ass down!" Crystal ordered the teen as he grabbed his ear. "I am stitching you up and your on bedrest for a week now too."

"I'm fine with that, but no talking me out of being a pirate," Levi said crossing his arms. "I'm not changing my mind."

"Alright," Lux sighed and agreed to. "Just let Chester get a change of clothes. It might look odd with pirates having a marine on their ship… So you named her after your mother?" Smiling lightly to Levi.

"After mum and Uncle Henry," Levi told the marine. "She's called the Skye Ryder and she's my ship. She's home, my home." Looking to his crew. "She's our home."

 _Levi, Skye asked me to check on you. She misses you and the others a lot already,_ Zero told Levi as he floated over. _Why is my hatchling bleeding again?_

"Long story," Levi sighed was laid down on the deck. "We'll wait for Chester then. Then you go and bother someone else uncle."

"I will be letting your grandfather and other uncles know what's going on, just so you know," Lux told Levi as hopped back on his marine ship with Chester, who left to get changed and take a bag with some clothes in it.

"You better tell Malic too," Levi reminded him. "He's my Uncle too. Far more than everyone else."

"Fine," Lux sighed out in defeat.

"I'll give Chester our snail contact number later," waving his hand at his uncle. "Bye Lux."

"Bye Levi," Lux sighed as he walked off. Halt was not going to be happy about this, but Lux knew how stubborn Levi was. There was no point in talking him out of something when his mind is really set on it. And when he says no talking him out of it. Maybe there's a War Lord spot open or something, and they can protect Levi that way. There was an open seat or two or three at about six months ago. Lux will see how many more are still open.

"You okay Levi?" Eren asked as he was laying on the deck next to Levi.

"No… I really, really, really shouldn't have fought with Lux," Levi sighed as he just laid there. Everything hurt; his lungs and side felt like they were being stabbed and being burnt alive at the same time. "I don't want to move right now." He had no energy to move now that he was calm and the adrenaline was gone from his body.

Ryu ignored Crystal as he swallowed his sadness. Chester was only coming with because he was allowed to, but Chester would choose the marines over him… it wasn't fair… Ryu couldn't help but look at Levi and Eren in jealousy. They got to be together… he wanted that too… he wanted Levi to hold him though, tell him it was alright. Why did he want that anyway? He couldn't figure it out…

"Ryu! If you make me get up because you're not letting Crystal fix you up, I am kicking your ass!" Levi shouted from his spot on the ground as he had his arms up. "Come over here."

"Isn't that not letting her do her job or aggravating the wounds?" Ryu asked, trying to push down his emotions, and trying to seem alright by teasing Levi. He reached in his pocket to pull out a piece of candy. But there wasn't there. "...I don't have anymore candy…"

"There's candy on Skye, I'll tell Kent where so he can give you some when we go back on her, after you let Crystal take of care you," Levi told the teen.

"I was letting her anyway," Ryu stated. He really wanted to go over to Levi and be hugged though…

"I'm a guy," Crystal said looking rather annoyed as he walked over to where

"I'm sorry," Ryu blushed in embarrassment. "I was thinking of Skye when I said that and yeah… I'm really sorry…"

"Its fine, people forget I'm guy because of my name all the time," Crystal sighed as he sat down next to Ryu who sat down next to Levi. The seventeen year old wrapped one arm around Ryu lightly and the other around Eren, who wanted to lay on his brother chest but decided against it, snuggling his side instead.

"Damn drugs are kicking in again…." Levi yawned as he was feeling out of it again. Even though he wasn't in sea-stone anymore to make giving him the drugs easier. He could still feel them in his system.

Ryu couldn't help but snuggle into Levi. "Does Chester hate me Vi? Why does he choose the marines over me, I don't understand…"

"I don't think he hates you… he probably feels that he owes Lux… or maybe he likes being marine…? I don't know…" Levi yawned again as he snuggled his head against Ryu's head. "Someone's probably going to to carry me back onto Skye..."

"I'll do it!" Eren smiled, then pointed to Kyousuke as Levi gave his little brother a look. "Kyou will help!"

"I will?" Kyousuke as Sarah elbowed him in the gut. "I mean, of course I will Little E. Not a problem. Kent can carry Draco."

"Wouldn't Ryu's brother want to carry him?" Kent commented as he then looked to Ryu. "And I didn't realise you had an older brother Ryu."

"I thought he was dead, that's why you didn't know. There's a reason why I hate the marines and especially Malic, now that I know he's the one that slaughtered my family… The island that got him so famous, that was mine," Ryu said sadly.

"I heard about it… I'm sorry about that," Kent told the teen.

Levi was out of it as he was asleep against Ryu. It was clear from how fast he fell that he was tired and still had a lot of the drugs left in his body system and Chester jumped from the marine to the Fire Demon ship. The marine ship moving away from them, though, they could see the Vice Admiral watching them.

"You're going to catch a cold sleeping on the deck," Chester said dressed in long red jeans, a black shirt and red jacket.

"So?" Ryu asked as he yawned. Okay he was tired now too. Crystal was busy stitching him up.

"I don't think your crew mates will want to baby you when you get sick, or have to call me to baby you cause you're sick, cheeky monkey," Chested told the teen as he pointed his forehead.

"I hate bedrest though! It's the worst of all evils! So I'm not gonna tell them if I'm sick," Ryu said as he snuggled closers into Levi, closing his eyes. "And do you have any candy?"

"Hmm… let's see, do I, a person with a major candy addiction, have any candy?" Chester said pulling out several suckers from his jacket breast pocket. "Oh, it seems I do."

"I know we both have the candy addiction that mom has, so just give me a piece," Ryu told his older brother as he was rolling his eyes. "I also know you have a meat addiction too."

"I have no such thing, now, I'm cooking dinner tonight and I hope everyone loves meat! Cause we're having meat!" Chester grinned to Levi's crew.

"You're a liar Chest and you know it. You have a meat addiction," Ryu reiterated to his brother.

"I like meat!" Eren said putting his hand up. "Especially chicken! And especially curries! Curries are the best after candy!"

"Then I'll make an all meat mixed curry!" Chester told Eren who cheered at that.

"Yeah, you guys aren't going anywhere until tomorrow," Crystal told them straight out as he had finished up Ryu's stitches and redone Levi's. "If both of them hadn't reopened their stitches I would be fine with you going, but they both reopened them and I need to keep an eye on them, as well give them both a transfusion since they both lost a bit of blood."

"But I want to go back on Skye!" Eren whined to the doctor and his crew mates. "Sarah-nee! Tell him we're going back to Skye!" Eren was giving them all his puppy dog eyes of doom.

"One of us can carry Levi and another can carry Ryu so we get back on Skye. If we have to we can bring Crystal along and he can go back to his ship when he's okay with leaving Ryu and Levi unattended. Marco could pick him up. If everyone is okay with that solution that is," Sarah said as she looking to Asch, Marco and the others.

"We're heading to Keys Island," Marco told Sarah and the Sky Raiders. "We can sail together and you can borrow Chris and Amber until then. We're not actually going to Saint Port, but we can stop there and wait until Chris and Amber are happy with Levi's and Ryu's recovering."

"I think that's fine," Kyousuke nodded as Crystal sighed and Ascher was grinning like a madman.

"Then Amber, Crystal and I will go stay on the Skye Ryder with the Sky Raiders then!" Ascher told Marco and his crew, making the Fire Demon Pirates all sigh at their overly excited captain. That was not what Marco was saying.

"You giant ball of energy are staying here," Marco said as he grabbed Ascher's shirt before he could run off and jump onto the Skye Ryder.

"But it would have been fun to have him~" Ryu teased Marco. "I mean Sar has gotten attached to him in the short time she's known him! It would have been fun~"

"He's my cousin through Levi, so of course I got attached," Sarah deadpanned. Since she decided to adopt Levi as her little brother that meant all his family was her family too!

"See Marc? They want me to join them!" Ascher told his first mate.

"Oh? So you're going to leave the crew and join theirs are you captain?" Marco said with his eyebrow raised at the teen.

"Of course he's not. He's just going to be visiting like Chester is! Plus I don't think Ren wants him to go," Ryu stated as he pointed to the boy who was giving Marco puppy dog eyes. "How can you say no to that face?"

"With many years of practice," Marco answered seriously, before he was sighing and letting Ascher go. "If Ascher is going, then I am. Levi won't be able to rest with Ascher trying to bother him 24/7."

"Good! That means I can tease you more Mr. Blue Flammable Bird!" Ryu smiled at Marco.

"Can I touch it?" Eren asked suddenly in front of Marco and surprising him the hell out of them, though, it was a little hard to tell since he was doing his best to not look surprised and keep a stoic face on. Since when was the Sky Raiders' young cabin boy right there in front of him?!

"Touch what…?" Kent asked looking confused on why Eren said that. Eren was just looking at Marco dead serious as the blonde sighed and took the straw-hat off from around his neck and put it on Eren's head which had the Eren beaming happily.

"Okay, but only for a little bit," Marco told the boy who was running around happily and showing everyone, telling them he was wearing the straw-hat that Pirate King had worn. "Asch reminds of Ace, Eren reminds of Luffy. What next? Someone reminds of me of Sabo?" Muttering to himself.

"That is not fair! You don't let me touch the straw-hat! Why does Eren get to?!" Ascher whined.

"You would think that he would be more excited about me than a straw-hat," Ryu pouted then muttered. "Though nothing good ever really came from me being a descendant of Monkey D. Luffy anyway. So why should that change now?" It was loud enough only for those nearest to him to hear, which happened to be his crew, which he trusted beyond any doubt and only Sarah had yet to know, as well Crystal, Amber, Chester, Marco and Ascher. Sarah was really surprised by this news, but Ryu trusted her so he knew she wouldn't tell anyone. As for Ascher, he was probably a descendant of Ace if the comment the he heard Marco say was anything to go by. So he had a famous ancestor as well so he wasn't really worried.

"Ryry!" Eren beamed at Ryu as standing in front of him. "I'm wearing Luffy's hat! I'm wearing Monkey D. Luffy's straw-hat! It's _the_ straw-hat! You can wear it too!" Taking it off his head and putting it on Ryu's head, since the teen was still standing on the ground with Levi, who was sleeping on him. "It suits Ryry!"

"Do you think I should buy a hat then?" Ryu asked the kid. "Because with me being you baby sitter am at your beckon call. So whatever Eren wants he shall get." Ryu was clearly being silly by this point. But if Levi said he liked it he would definitely invest in a hat.

"We should all get hats!" Eren beamed and told them. "We won't get sunburn or get heat stroke then!" Kyouuke wasn't going to bust the kid's bubble right to tell him that there was more they could do not get sunburn or get heatstroke.

"I don't like hats, I kind of hated them after mama tried to get me on some sort of latest fashion trend with hats… She gave up after that, never again," Sarah shuddered, not really wanting to go into it.

"But we can pick a hat that make Sarah-nee look really pretty!" Eren told her. "Even prettier than normal!" Grinning to his sister. "Because Sarah-nee is always pretty! Even when she wakes up and her hair is all frizzy and all over the place!" Kyousuke burst out laughing hearing Eren say that as he was imagining Sarah with all of her all of the place and all frizzy. Kent back right away from Kyousuke. It turned out that was a good thing when a clearly embarrassed Sarah hit Kyousuke right up side the head with her giant fan.

"Thank you Eren, but I really don't like hats," Sarah smiled gently to her little brother. It wouldn't do to take out her embarrassment on her brother. She could just take it out on Kyousuke instead!

"Worth it," Kyousuke laughed still.

"Oh… okay… maybe a pretty headband or hair clip then! One with a butterfly!" Eren told Sarah. "Or maybe a bird! No, wait! A dragon be best!"

"No butterfly or anything girly, dragon would be awesome but what would be even more awesome would be the jolly roger emblem as a hair clip! I know! Eren, we should all something on our person that has the jolly roger on it!" Sarah said, looking excited and getting Eren really excited too.

"We should! We should! Like how Levi-nii's jacket has our jolly roger on it!" Eren nodded in agreement

"I can get mine as a pendant to hang off my choker, you kinda can't see it anymore with the bandana covering it up so that would be awesome, getting it hang low enough so you can see would be best," Ryu agreed with the idea.

"I think an earring would be best for Kent, I'll have a charm that I could put on my swords!" Kyousuke grinned from his spot on the ground.

"I think I would rather an t-shirt or bandana or something… I'm not really for earrings," Kent said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll get a tattoo!" Eren grinned which had everyone look at him.

"No," Kyousuke deadpanned at the kid. "Do you have any idea how many times Levi will kill us over if we let you get a tattoo? Not happening kid. You can have it on your shirt or on your shoes or on a hat or something."

"I'll castrate you all if you even think of allowing him to get a tattoo," Sarah said in a sickly sweet tone. The Fire Demon Pirates were wondering where the hell the sweet yet serious girl they met went, the one that couldn't harm a fly. This one was scary!

"I would do many things to annoy the captain, but take or let Eren get a tattoo? I don't think so. I rather like being alive thank you very much, that would be a shity way to die," Kyousuke said as he crossed his arms. Seriously, he would rather not be frozen alive and dropped into the sea to slowly drown as the ice was melting away… Then again Levi would probably do a hell of a lot worse. Not to mention what Sarah would do, more times than not he got the feeling that she was stronger than Levi like she claimed. "We all know Kent's too much of a scaredy cat to do it. You clearly won't do it Sarah. So Ryu should be the one you should threatening, not me. He is the most likely out of all of us to do it."

"I don't see why he shouldn't get a tattoo, it would be fun~" Ryu teased, he was clearly not being serious though. There was no way in hell he would let a little kid get a tattoo. Maybe when Eren was older he would allow it, but not until he turned sixteen or seventeen.

"I can?" Eren said with stars in his eyes as he looked to Ryu.

"Of course you can Ren, when you're sixteen or seventeen," Ryu smiled to the boy. "But not now."

"Owe! Meanie!" Eren said crossing his arms and pouting. "Asch will let me! Won't you big cousin-nii?" Smiling brightly to him.

"Of course not!" Asch said seriously to Eren. "You're too young for one of those. It would be like me giving you alcohol. You're too little for that."

"I'm glad to see you can at least be an adult sometimes," Marco commented to his captain.

"Not until your thirteen anyway!" Ascher added and smiled to Eren. "Then I'll take you to get a tattoo and we drink sake together!" Marco then sighed and shook his head at his captain, he had spoken too soon.

"Even Ryu said sixteen or seventeen! You do that Asch, and so help me I will cut you to little tiny bits and scatter you across the wind, cousin or not," Sarah growled. The Fire Demon Crew looked really terrified right now, all of them hiding behind Marco. They wanted the girl from before back!

"Yeah, Levi will murder you. Don't," Marco told Ascher. "Do you want Levi to hate you forever Asch?"

"Not really..." Asch sighed as he ruffled Eren's hair. "Okay, we'll wait till you're older than. But you can keep the hat."

"I CAN?!" Eren shouted all excited.

"Acher, that hat isn't something you can give away. Luffy was given the hat by Shanks and Shanks was given the hat by Roger. Luffy gave the hat back to Shanks, but then Shanks gave Luffy back the hat. Before Luffy died, he entrusted the hat to me," Marco told his captain as he hit him in the back of the head. "I'm one who decides who gets the hat, not you."

"Hmm, than maybe I should hold it hostage to have some leverage over you," Ryu looked like he was contemplating it. Though it was clear he was only joking, well at least to his crew it was. "Nah, that wouldn't be fun at all! I like finding little things I can tease you with, that's far too easy. Don't you think Mr. Blue Roasted Chicken?"

"You really are annoying Ushima," Marco sighed. First Ascher reminded Marco of Ace. Eren reminds him of Luffy. Levi reminds him of someone that he can't put his finger on. Ryu reminds him of Shanks. Who was going to pop up next? Someone that was like that Trafalgar Law doctor guy? "Do you know that?"

"Ryu does," Chester laughed lightly.

"Yep! It's fun to annoy the heck out of you Mr. Flaming Blue Home Cooked Pineapple Duck," Ryu smirked.

Crystal sighed as Marco sighed and Amber laughed at the pair. The two of them were so alike and yet so different at the same time.

"Let's just go to Skye Ryder and put Levi and Ryu to bed," Amber smiled to everyone.

"Declan, you're in charge while Ascher and I are gone," Marco said looking to the person who had first greeted Marco when he had turned up with Levi, Ryu and Eren. Delcan had the been the one who had greeted Sarah, Kent and Kyousuke as well.

"Right," the pink haired teen nodded.

"But bedrest is no fun, bedrest is boring," Ryu pouted.

"But I want to keep the straw-hat! It's good luck and helps people become the King Pirates!" Eren whined at Marco who said he couldn't have it. "We'll definitely make Levi the king with the hat! Please! Please! Please!"

"No," Marco told the boy who was getting teary eyed. "Those eyes won't work on me."

"Sarah-nee! Ryry-nii! Blue Flame Fire Bird is being mean to me!" Eren cried as he hugged Ryu.

Ryu really tried not to laugh, he really did. But it didn't work. Eren calling Marco that had him having to lean on Crystal for support. It seemed Eren had decided to try out calling Marco outrageous names like he had been.

"He's a stupid flying bird!" Eren said as he hugging Ryu. "I'm sorry I thought he was cool like you Ryry-nii."

The Fire Demons were in the background trying to not laugh at this turn of events, though, Ascher was already laughing his ass off.

"Not a stupid Blue Feathery Flaming Monstrous Bird of Doom?" Ryu asked, teasing Marco. He was clearly having too much fun with this.

"Stupid Blue Flame Feather Flying Pineapple Monster Bird of Doom!" Eren told Ryu.

"Yes! I have successfully corrupted you my sweet little one! This is a glorious day!" Ryu grinned like a maniac. "Now can help me pull pranks while I'm on bed rest. Specifically targeted towards Mr. Pineapple Duck Butt Bird of Blue Flames."

"Yes!" Eren nodded as he was hugging Ryu. "Ryry is the best!"

"Kid sure knows how to change gears fast," Kyousuke laughed, Eren is always so funny to watch and hear speak sometimes.

"Probably because he has Levi has a brother and Levi knows how to changes rather quickly," Kent commented as Crystal put Levi on Kyousuke back.

"What are you doing?! I want to carry Levi-nii!" Eren whined again as he let go of Ryu and put his arms out for Levi. "Give me Levi-nii!"

"Yeah, no," Crystal told Eren who huffing and puffing his face his face. "You're way too little to carry someone." Amber was putting Ryu into Chester's arms, since Chester was older and stronger, he could easily carry his brother in his arms to the Skye Ryder, and not on his back. Eren got a mad face as Kent's hands went to his head as everyone else's started to got their heads as well.

" **I said I'm carrying Levi-nii,** " Eren said in a voice that thought the eight year old could make. They could also hear Eren say that not only out loud but inside their heads as well. It felt like their heads were going to explode from air pressure.

"Little E, stop that. You're going to hurt someone!" Kyousuke told the boy who just kept going as he held his hands up again.

"Levi-nii," the boy told Senior First Mate. Kyosuke looked over to Ryu, can't he do something about this?

"Ren, you'll only hurt yourself and Levi if you do that. Why don't you let Kyou carry you and Levi? If you're so adamant about it. That way, in a roundabout way, you could carry Levi," Ryu suggested as he got out of Chester's arms. "But if you are still being stubborn I'll carry him and you in my dragon form."

"No! Ryu rest and be carried by Chester-nii!" Eren told his babysitter as pointed to Chester and the stopped using his devil fruit. "Kyou and me carry Levi!" Pulling at Kyousuke's pant legs. "Levi-nii!"

"Okay, okay," Kyousuke sighed as he looked over to Kent. "Put Eren on my back with the captain would ya Kent?"

"Alright," Kent nodded as he picked Eren up and put him on Kyousuke's back next to Levi. "I'll check what we have kitchen to do for dinner."

"I already sad I was cooking," Chester told the halfie. "But if you could pull it out for me, that would be great."

"Right..." Kent nodded not really have a problem with it.

"Let's go to the Skye Ryder!" Ascher cheered as everyone else sighed at the overly energized and overly excited Fire Demon Pirate Captain. No-one had any idea where he got his energy from.

Eren was dangerous, Marco had that feeling before now, but seeing the kid use his power, feeling the kid use his power. It only proved it and showed it. Eren was going to a powerhouse and a real danger when he grew up. ' _He may just the right person to have straw-hat after all._ '

* * *

Meanwhile, in the North Blue… 

A tall girl with a mean and tired looking face sneezed, someone must be talking about her somewhere. She's not an idiot, but she doesn't catches colds. Her family and herself were doctors, so she knew how to take care of herself. She was a 185 centimetres with short black hair with red tips, but had long bangs covering her eyes and she was lean with long legs. She was wearing a black and yellow hooded jacket, black pants, black sneakers, a silver heart necklace and was carrying around a sword in one hand and was wearing a white furry beanie with black dots.

"You okay Captain?" one of her crew asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Someone must be talking about me," she told the person as she was reading the newspaper. Fire Demon Pirates were in the East Blue? That was odd, why would a crew under one of the Yonko be in the East Blue? A small girl put her hands on the captain's face. "Can I help you little sis?"

"Checking," was all the girl answered. "Hunter-nee doesn't cold."

"I could have told you that Mikasa," Hunter said rolling her eyes at her younger sister.

"Doesn't hurt to check, stupid onee-chan," the nine year old muttered to her sister as she sat back in her seat and was eating rice cakes.

Hunter just rolled her eyes at her sister again as she was continuing to read the newspaper. The paper had different news from all of the blues and the grandline. Her eyebrow raise as she was looking at a couple of things. Seems there some new pirate crews around, and a few of their captains seemed to have high bounties. Though, none of them seemed to be as high as hers, since hers was 180,000,000 beli currently, but she was going to raise it higher sooner or later and- what the hell was this?

* * *

In route to Grandline, with Malic…

Archie was worried, Malic had locked himself in his room and refused to come out the moment he read something in the newspaper. Archie picked up the paper he had dropped and began to read.

 _Bloodbath, Blood Past_ by Jane Carla

It was an article about Malic's past, about what happened with his mother and father. His mother as well as his abuse at his father's hand. It has in there about Malic's father killing his best friend and forcing him to eat a devil fruit and join the marines. It talked about his adoption into the Lumiere Family, but how he used his mother's family name to honour her. It talked about how he had killed his father for killing for his friend. About how his mother had been killed by pirates and his father had blamed him for it for some strange reason. It talked about how he was always close to his mother and the pirates killing her lead to him hating all pirates. To him assuming all pirates were the same.

It was no wonder that Malic was upset about the whole thing. How would anyone feel if suddenly the whole world knew about your past? If they suddenly were questioning and realising you were you were today because your things in private people. That they were questioning your rep. Then again Malic didn't care about his rep. The article probably brought up bad memories.

Archie's main question was though, who was Jane Carla and how did she find these things about Malic?

* * *

Keys Island, East Blue… 

A navy blue haired young man was reading a book at a table as he was also watching those around him. His dark green eyes noticed the smallest of changes with the person around him. He was clean shaven and looked like a business with how well kept his hair was and how he was dressed in a white buttoned down shirt, black pants and black shoes. The young man was travelling as he needed, he was waiting to hear of anyone going to the island he wanted to travel to next, so he could see if he could get a ride with them.

If they wouldn't take him with them willing, he had his ways of being able to make them take him with them. Whether they like it or not, after all, all he has to to do is steal what is precious to a person and blackmail them into taking him. It's not like they have to like it or trust him, they just have to take him where he needs to go. He'll find another ride from there.

Though, to the 22 year old. It would be nice to have people he could trust. People that he doesn't have to blackmail, lots. People who would respect his intellect. Who wouldn't mind all of his books. Who wouldn't mind him making his own library in his room. Who would actually help fulfil his dreams. He wanted to be like Nico Robin, he wants to see and read all of the Rio Poneglyph and learn the true world of the world, like his grandfather had always dreamed. As well finding and seeing all of the world and its history, which was his one true dream. After all, history is everything. It makes up whoever is today, it makes up what the world is today.

But that would never happen, after all, everyone that comes into his life, disappears. Like his parents, like his grandfather. It was just easier to distance himself people. To keep them at arm's length. So he doesn't get left behind again. Even if it meant he had to be alone, which he hated, it was easier than truly being alone. It was easier than losing people again.

* * *

 **Ascher: 92 reviews**

 **Marco: 29 follows**

 **Crystal: 23 favs**

 **Amber: over 2, 820 views**

 **Well, that was an interesting. I hope everyone enjoyed the fight scene. there are many more planned fight scenes to come and it looks like we might have a new character appearing XD! Keep reading to found out what happens, and once again. i wish everyone a chocolateful and happy easter this weekend. Laters!**


	18. Chapter 16

**And we are back with another chapter guys! Let's go straight to the reviews since there is only two!**

 **flamesofthebluebird-**

 **Thank for the Q &A questions! They will be answered in June with the Q&A bonus chapter. I like having the questions early so I can think of some good answers and then I can ask some people what they think and see their character's theme and interaction between others songs will be. I will be asking people those questions soon.**

 **Sheaon13: I'm already gleefully planning things! It's fun!**

 **Sarah*groaning as her head is in her hands*: I can already feel the headache this is going to cause...**

 **Levi: agreed. I can feel the headache coming on already.**

 **Eren: I think it will be fun! And depending on how many questions there are, the Q &A might get split into parts and be random bonus chapters!**

 **It will take some time, that I know for sure. Remember guys, the Q &A questions need to be sent in by June 1st please. They can be through PM or reviews, to either myself or Sheaon13. Anyway, next review!**

 **WhitewolfLune-**

 **Yes, it's a new chapter. New chapters are also good. Sorry this chapter is a little late too guys. My future brother-in-law went away and I was helping out my sister and y nephew.**

 **Sheaon13: Yep an I've grown to love Storm Pirates story by the way and am anxiously waiting on the edge of my seat for chapter 16. I'm so excited! I know you're busy and all so yeah… Just take your time okay?**

 **You're not the only one Sheaon13. I am waiting for the chapter too. So are the other fans of WhitewolfLune's story too.**

 **Levi: Ru and I are healing fine. Aren't we Ru?**

 **Ryu: Yes and I want to go flying already! Please *giving Crystal puppy dog eyes***

 **Crystal: No. Until your stitches are fully healed, no using your devil fruit unless it is an emergency.**

 **Ryu: You are mean. So utterly mean… I wanna fly! *Pouting childishly***

 **I think a few people don't like Lux at first, but we'll see how everyone likes him as the chapters go on. After all, Lux meas well, he's just going about it the wrong way is all.**

 **Sheaon13: Yep *trying desperately to not blurt out something that would be considered spoilers***

 **Sarah: You really do love giving hints don't you?**

 **Sheaon13: Yep!**

 **Ryu: Probably a little too much… Anyway yeah, I was glad to see Chester too. I kinda overrated a little at first….**

 **Kent: A little?!**

 **We'll be meeting and greeting and getting new characters soon. I promise, and soon, we be making our way to Loguetown too!**

 **Levi: though, there is an island we have to go to first before that. No spoilers on why.**

 **Sheaon13: No way! I haveth a clone! We both like Zelda and Dragon Age! That maketh us clones...eth! Though, in all seriousness, Twilight Princess is still my favourite Zelda game even after playing (Well more like watching a let's play) Breath of the Wild. But I liked Twilight Princess for it's storyline, not for the graphics or how big it is. It's graphics can be extremely horrendous at times.**

 **Eren: I think that's everything and everyone now. Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Crystal: and remember, fireandicephoenix doesn't own one piece, its storyline or its characters. Read, follow, fav and review if you haven't or just review!**

 **Enjoy minna and we look forward to hearing from you.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Resting? 

Sky Raider Pirates… 

The crew were doing their assigned temporary jobs from Levi's lists of jobs. Ryu and Levi were going to choose and decided who will do the jobs and which jobs officially when the captain and him were off bedrest. Marco and Ascher helped with many of the jobs as well, as did Chester when he wasn't with Ryu and Levi. Eren stayed with the two of them most of the time, when he wasn't with Ryu and Levi, he was with Ascher or he was with Sarah.

Chester couldn't believe that the Sky Raider Captain normally does these all of these jobs by himself, it was no wonder he was up until late and then up before the sun or birds are the next morning. It would take a long time to do all of these every single day. It was no wonder Levi was sleep deprived.

"I'm so bored," Ryu moaned, annoyed. He really wanted to just get out the hell that is bedrest. Most of the things he liked to do were active things! ...Now that he thought about it all of the things he liked to do were active. The only thing that he could do that wasn't active was read medical books or cook books. But Levi had not such books aboard Skye. Well, he didn't have any books he hadn't already read. He hates re-reading things.

"It's hasn't even been a day yet," Crystal sighed as he had a migraine from all of Ryu's whining. Levi still whined, just not as much as Ryu. Can't either of these of these boys just sit still and do nothing for an hour or so?

"I can show you how to sew if you want Ryumi," Amber smiled to her nephew, as she fixing up a torn toy from Eren. "Or how to knit. Or maybe Ascher could show how to make a wood carving or something."

"If it's anything like drawing, I rather not. But if not, it sounds good, and it looks like fun. I read about it before… I was on bedrest by K… never mind… It doesn't matter…" Ryu said softly, his expression turning to one of sorrow. He missed Kyle… He missed him more than anything. He hated talking about people who were gone, preferring to just never talk about them because it hurt too much. He just didn't want to think about the fact they were no longer here and as such he can't ever have anymore good memories with them.

"You were going to say Kyle," Levi muttered from next to the sixteen year old.

"Sewing isn't like drawing, not unless you want it to be," Amber told Ryu as she was sewing the toy up. "See? You use a needle and thread and you can fix things like toys up. Or you can add something to a shirt or fix up a hole in a shirt or jacket or hat."

"Alright, can you show me?" Ryu asked as he was watching his aunt, who had finished with the toy and handed it to teen to look at. "I mean show me how to make stuff, not the whole fix stuff up. I already know how to do that."

"Of course I can show you," Amber nodded to the teen.

"I'm going to make a toy for Eren as my first project then. Of course, it'll have to be a surprise and all that," Ryu smiled as he thought about the toy he was planning on creating. If all went according to plan anyway.

Levi easily fell back asleep as he was laying on Ryu and using him as a human pillow. It seemed like the main thing that Levi did since they got back on the Skye Ryder, was sleep. When the captain wasn't sleeping, he was either complaining, eating or having something to drink.

"He really knows how to sleep when he wants to," Crystal commented as he was writing at Levi's desk. Levi had been quite furious when he had woken up and he wasn't in his room. They had taken him to the infirmary and even though Eren had warned then that Levi was going to be mad when he woke up. Crystal was still surprised at how furious the teen captain was. It just made sense to Crystal to put Levi and Ryu in the infirmary to recover. Because then Crystal could do paperwork and organise a filing system of some kind for when the crew got a doctor, or nurse. To make it easier for the person who would be taking over the welfare of the Sky Raiders. But appearly, the Skye Raider Captain disagreed and left the infirmary on his own accord before anyone knew he what happened. He walked out carrying Ryu to his room, not really wanting someone who wasn't in his crew to be with his Ru alone. It was easy to do as Ryu had been asleep at the time. Crystal then had to follow and do the paper in Levi's room, because, it was where Levi went to. Which had surprised Crystal a little, he didn't actually think that Levi was going to go to his room. It was a good thing that Eren had showed the Fire Demons on the ship around it, or he would have no idea where Levi's room was. But yeah, Crystal just was surprised that Levi went to his room. Normally when people tell the Fire Demon Doctor something like that, they don't normally do it.

"I think it's more that he's just exhausted and didn't realise how exhausted he was until recently," Ryu stated offhandedly as he watched Amber as she was telling him how to make a stuffed toy. He was also still surprised that Marco hadn't noticed he still had the hat. Ryu suggested to Eren to keep Marco distracted until he separated from the Sky Raiders and they could keep the hat without him ever being none the wiser. It was working perfectly thus far. They even got Ascher into it, after promising to let him wear the hat. Eren convinced Crystal and Amber with teary puppy dog eyes. And Chester was all for it, like always. Ryu actually got his love for pranks from his big brother Chester after all.

"That's true, he's sleep deprivation has probably all caught up with him at once," Amber agreed with her nephew.

"Plus, it's Levi," Kyousuke commented as he came into the room with a plate of fruit and some drinks for Levi and Ryu. "The captain normally does as he has agreed to. He's accepted that he has to rest, like it or not, so he's doing that. He knows we're just going to get Eren onto him about it anyway."

"Well I haven't but Levi keeps me in bed so I can't escape! And even when he's not holding me either Chester or Eren keep me in bed!" Ryu pouted about the whole thing. He hated bedrest, has he mentioned that before?

"Well, apparently, according to the captain. You're a very comfy pillow," Kyousuke laughed at the restless teen as he put the platter and drinks down. "But you know you like having the captain on top of you Ryu~" Kyousuke didn't get to tease him anymore as a fan suddenly hit him on the back of the head. This had become a thing since the first time! Kyousuke really didn't like this trend! Sarah just somehow appears from nowhere and hits him upside the head with her fan. Or Rhys pops out of nowhere and hits him upside the head for these comments. Sarah has even gotten Eren started on it! It was so much fun teasing the babysitter about his crush on their captain, why were people stopping him from doing so? "Stop that Sarah! You're ruining my fun!"

"No," Sarah refused flat out. "And that's the point."

"Well you should stop your point because you're a spoilsport!" Kyousuke told the brunette. "At least Levi just ignores me when I do it! He doesn't abuse me like you do!"

"That's why you need to be trained on what is good behavior and what's not," Sarah told him. "That isn't good behavior."

"We're pirates! We don't have good behaviours!" Kyousuke shouted at Sarah. "We're not fucking princes or princesses!"

Sarah actually looked angry and hurt by that remark. "I was never a princess, at least not to my parents. So you know nothing," Sarah snarled.

"I know they're goody little two shoes like yourself who have no fun!" Kyousuke snarled right back. "We're pirates, we don't do good behaviour."

"You think I don't know that?! I've stolen before, I like stealing and I revel in the feeling that I get when I get away with it. It's fun. I've killed before too you know! I'm not just some goody little two shoes! Which is probably why my parents were going to have me married off to some rich noble and then I was to be seperated from my family! From my siblings! I would have been nothing but a pretty little prize to the bastard!" Sarah snarled, wind kicking up around her. There were tears in her eyes. "I know I'm a failure at everything I do! You don't have to remind me!"

"Oh wow, you've stolen and killed before. I've done that too!" Kyousuke shouted right at Sarah. "That was my job! I was paid to do those things as an assassin!" Kyousuke was wondering what happened to his normally calm and lazy manner right now. He blamed it on Sarah, she just seemed to be able to push his buttons.

"I know that I'm still a failure as a pirate, with how I act and stuff! I know I'm probably nowhere near good enough to call myself one! I know that. I'm a failure through and through! Even the one thing I thought I was good at I failed at! So you don't have to remind me! You don't have to tell me how much better you are at something because believe me, I know!" Sarah shouted as the winds became gale force.

"The two of the you need to shut up," Levi said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Everyone has their own pirating style. I don't care what either of your pasts are, I don't care if you've failed at something. Succeeded at something. Killed or murdered or steal for fun or because you were paid. I don't care about 'behaviours'. The best way to be a pirate, is how you see yourself as being pirate. Be it being lazy and calm and tease people because you're bored without anything to do," looking at Kyousuke when he said that. "Or because you were raised to as princess and was always told to have to be 'good'." Looking at Sarah when he said that. "You can both have your own pirating style, you just shouldn't force your style on someone else. I don't care what anyone else's pirating style is as long as doesn't get in the way of mine. I can work with working everyone's style around mine." A true pirate, from what Henry had taught Levi, doesn't force their style of pirating on others. They just let them mix and match, if they work they work, if they don't work, they don't work. The straw-hats and whitebeard pirates were apparently like that, they were able to mix their styles together and it worked well. Levi would love to able to that with his crew. But right now, he was too tired to care about anything but getting Sarah and Kyousuke to stop fighting and to shut up. "Now, I was middling of sleeping," animated evil arua appearing as Levi seemed quite pissed off at being woken up. "So either take your fight outside, or kiss and fucking make up."

"Alright, I'm sorry Levi," Sarah said softly as she left the room. She still had tears in her eyes as she left. Winds were still blowing at a bad level. She wasn't planning on talking to anyone for a while. Too many bad memories were brought up. She only ever had her siblings. Her parents had started to ignore her, pretend she didn't exist or scolded her, when she started to not meet their expectations. She didn't fit into their pretty little box. They never hit her or anything like that, but she had to learn from a very early age to take care of herself and her siblings, once the first one came along. Because no one else would look after them otherwise.

"I wasn't forcing anything on her Lev, she was one trying to force something on me!" Kyousuke argued with his captain who looked rather annoyed.

"You were teasing Ryu again right? That's why she hit you," Levi said looking annoyed as the evil arua was still there. "Don't you have chores to do?"

"Right captain… sorry captain..." Kyousuke nodded and backed out the room really quickly.

* * *

A few days later…

Eren was camping outside Sarah's door, looking upset. She hadn't come out of her room once since Kyou and her fought. Rhys was the only one that could possibly get in and Eren didn't know how he did it! Rhys had gone into her room four times a day to make sure she ate and then at night, the fourth time, to make sure she slept. Eren wanted to hang out with his sister but she just wouldn't come out. To make matters worse the wind storm caused by her emotions still hadn't calmed down so they had to camp out on a nearby island.

Chester had to call Lux and tell him that they were delayed due to an unexpected wind storm, not going into more detail but that. Lux was fine with it as long as it wasn't longer than than five days, then people would start to get suspicious.

Kyousuke had acted like the fight had never happened though. He just went about everything like he always had, calmly and lazinessly. Though, when asked about the fight, all he answered and said that it was a fight about difference of option. It was nothing to worry about.

"Sarah-nee, please come out," Eren whimpered, he didn't get a response. Eren just wanted everything to go back to normal. He wanted her to be happy again! He wanted Kyou to stop hiding how upset and guilty he really felt. That what Ryry had said. He said he could tell that Kyousuke was clearly upset and guilty about the whole thing. That Kyousuke was angry at himself for letting his anger get to him like that. The blame wasn't entirely on his shoulders though. It was on both of theirs. They both got wound up like that. Levi was also up and about now, but on crutches, per Crystal's order. Ryu wouldn't be allowed to get up for another day or two after he tried to sneak out, it was punishment for him more than anything.

"Eren! Come give me a hand with the sails!" Levi shouted and making Marco shook his head. The blonde could have sworn that Crystal told the Sky Raider Captain to not do anything strenuous.

"I don't want to…" Eren said, not looking like he really wanted to move. He had tears in his eyes. Normally he would be all for helping Levi out but right now he just wanted his older sister back to normal.

"Levi, you're going to hurt yourself!" Marco told the teen as he walked over. A still healing person should not be doing the sails on their own. It was way too stressful and strenuous on their healing body. Not that Levi seemed to think so. "You will end up pulling out your stitches if you do that. Then it will be back to bed rest for you. Likely for another week or so. Or Crystal won't let you out of bed until you are full recovered."

"I'm fine, this isn't strenuous," Levi told Marco, as the blonde pirate helped the captain anyway.

"Yes it is," Marco informed Levi as he stopped the captain from doing the sails, taking over completely. "If it's not something like reading or sewing, it's strenuous. I get that you have a different understanding to what normal people see as stressful and hurtful and strenuous. But that just means you have to listen to others when they tell you not to do something."

"I am the captain on of this ship, no-one tells me what to do!" Levi said coldly to Marco.

 _So you want to pull you stitches? Because that's what your well on your way to doing hatchling. Why do you think I stopped you from moving those boxes and did it myself instead?_ Zero asked Levi as he appeared in front of him. He had been learning from Skye that little trick.

"Because you were worrywart and showing off that you can do things physically now," Levi answered as Marco and him finished up the with the sails.

"What about when Kent was stopping you from doing the dishes?" Marco said with raised eyebrows.

"I apparently don't the do the dishes right," Levi shrugged as he looking at the list.

 _Kyousuke with the navigation stuff?_ Zero commented.

"Apparently I'm bad at it," Levi shrugged again. That was understatement, but let's not get into that. Since Levi will say one thing and everyone else will say something else, aka Levi will say he is good and fine at it and everyone else will say he is awful at it. Eren doesn't really anything on the matter other than they should get a proper navigator so the captain has one less thing to do.

"Chester and the treasury?" Marco said as he crossed his arms.

"Apparently he had already done it," Levi shrugged as he walking off. "No chance since yesterday."

"And where are you going now?" Marco asked Levi as he followed after the teen.

"To do the washing," Levi answered with another shrug. That seems to be Levi's favourite thing to do, to shrug.

"Ascher is doing that with Kent right now," Marco informed the teen. "Since Ascher had no idea how to the laundry until now." Levi sighed as he headed towards the little, well, Levi saw it as little, library on the ship. "Where are you going now?"

"To the library," Levi answered over his shoulder. "Why do you want to know?"

"You're the captain, shouldn't you be sorting the fight between Sarah and Kyousuke out?" Marco said to the teen.

"I will at one point or another," Levi said as walking into the library and was looking through the books.

"Why not right now?" the blonde questioned the black haired teen. It seemed silly to Marco to keep letting things go the way they are. It will only make things harder.

"Because I feel like throwing Sarah and Kyousuke into a volcano," Levi smiled creepily. It seems that the captain was not happy.

"And where are you going to find a volcano?" Marco sighed with a shake of his head.

"I'm sure there is something under the sea," Levi said as he was moving a few books back into their rightful place. Levi had the library organised by genre of books, then aphlabetable order from there. "Hence why I am not sorting it out now. I will likely throw one, if not both of them into the sea, which I am sure you are going to point out is strenuous. And I am sure I would more than likely pull some stitches doing that. Hence why I am in here to calm down from I don't do something stupid like that. Or do something that I really shouldn't do."

"Like what?"

"Like kicking down Sarah's bedroom and throwing her into the sea then going to find to Kyousuke and throw him into the sea next to her. After all, because of they're bickering like a married couple and they're upsetting Eren. And no-one is allowed to upset my Air."

* * *

" _Maître Eren, je vais te laisser entrer dans la chambre de Mistress Sarah. Je peux choisir la serrure. C'est comme ça que je suis entré. Elle pourrait vraiment utiliser le confort en ce moment et j'imagine que tu veux la voir aussi, n'est-ce pas?_ " Rhys asked Eren gently as he knelt down in front of the boy.

" _Oui s'il vous plait Rhys_ ," Eren nodded to the grey cloaked man.

"Is Sarah is in her room?" Kent asked as he passing by. He had put some washing on and Ascher was hanging out some washing.

"Yes..." Eren nodded to the junior first mate.

"I'll go talk to Kyousuke and see if he'll apologize," Kent told Eren with a small smile as he patted Eren's head. "See if we can work this work out before the captain feels like he has to work out and sees throwing the two of them into sea as the only way to get them to talk to each other again."

"Okay, thanks Kent!" Eren smiled to him as he walked off to go find Kyousuke. If Kent's memory serves, Kyousuke should checking the medical stock while Crystal and Amber with Ryu.

"Alright, let's get into Mistress Sarah's room," Rhys smiled lightly as he carefully picked the lock and opened the door for Eren. "There you go Master Eren."

"Thank you!" Eren smiled and hugged Rhys before going into the room and looking for Sarah. "Sarah-nee? Can I brush your hair?" Smiling at her brightly.

"Eren? I… I guess Rhys let you in? Sure," Sarah stated, forcing a smile on her face as she let go of her knees. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess as well.

"Yep, he did!" Eren nodded as he grabbed a hair blush and sat on the bed while Sarah sat on the ground, to make it easier for Eren to brush his older sister's hair. "You had me scared and worried and sad you know! Meanie onee-chan! _Grande soeur moyenne!_ "

"I'm sorry _petit frère_. I didn't mean to upset you," Sarah apologized to the boy as he was brushing her hair. "I was just upset. The argument brought up bad memories."

"I don't really have memories from before I was with Levi-nii and Henry," Eren said as he was just brushing Sarah's long brown hair. "I mean… I have some memories, but not many. I remember the time you stood up and protected me from the people that were hired to kidnap me from another kingdom. I remember when you were upset you would let me and Ella brush your hair. I don't really remember who Ella was, but I know she was important and we were always together before the shipwreck."

"She's your twin sister, you two were never apart until that fateful day," Sarah agreed and smiled lightly to her little brother. "I would do anything for you guys. Your other older sister, but my younger, can testify as much." Sarah had gone through hell just to make sure that her parents treated her other sister right, that they didn't neglect her. And if they did that she always had someone in her life to be there for her. Sarah had given up a lot of things just to see that through. She had done several favours as well, with both shady and not shady people. She had done the same for Eren and Ella as well. Not that Eren really had to ever worry about that, after all, her parents just wanted a boy and they got that with Eren. after all, only males from their family could rule.

"That was Alice right?" Eren asked, he didn't really remember Alice. But Sarah had seen him reading books that Alice had use to read to him and Ella before going to bed. So he seemed to remember at some kind of subconscious level at least.

"Yes," Sarah nodded with a sad smile. Alice had been with Eren, so she was long gone like their parents and the others who had gone on that ship. "She was very much into books, but mama and papa didn't mind that much as they thought it was 'perfectly ladylike' hobby. And the fact that she was shy along with it made her okay in their books, thank the gods." But still, it didn't stop them from trying to marry her off. That's were one of the favours, that she hated and despised the man for requiring it, came in. The man had put word in the right circles for Alice's friend Jacob to be her fiancé, whom she was in a marriage contract with. She didn't lose her virginity, but she did have to do sexual things for the man for it. Even though Alice and Jacob can't get married now, with Alice being dead. Sarah was probably lucky that Ella didn't die as well, it was by some miracle that Eren hadn't died. If Ella hadn't suddenly gotten sick and had to stay behind, she more than likely would have died.

"She died in a shipwreck like mama and papa… right? I don't remember anything from the ship at all..." Eren commented lightly as he moved from brushing the right side of Sarah's hair to the left side. All Eren could remember when he tried thing about the shipwreck was water, fire and grey.

"Yes, she did," Sarah nodded, sadly. "I wish I could say that I missed mama and papa but honestly I don't. You had woken up in the middle of the night with them shouting at me one time. It was one of the worse ones, you could hear it from your room. It was one of the rare occasions when mama or papa hit me. Though it was nothing more than a slap on the cheek. I don't really remember what it was about now though…"

"I don't remember that… I do remember not always liking mama and papa though..." Eren sighed as he was brushing Sarah's hair. "Henry rarely ever shouted… angrily at least anyway… he was always so happy and cheerful. I loved living with him. Sometimes I would call him Henry, sometimes I would call him Uncle Henry. Other times I would call him dad, or daddy, or papa. He never seemed to mind what I called him. He would say, 'you can call me whatever you want, just never call me late for dinner.' Which was really silly since he was the one cooking dinner." Laughing at the memory.

"I wish I could have met him," Sarah sighed lightly. "I wish I could have been there for you and been with you with Henry. If only I had gotten on that ship, regardless of how suspicious it would have looked. Then I could've protected you… I always had to keep an eye on you. You seemed to have sort of sign that read kidnappable or something. I never could take my eye off you or you would have been taken."

"It's okay, Ollie protected me!" Eren smiled to his sister. "I think that's what Rhys called him… or was Oliver? The man in grey I sometimes see in my dreams or in my nightmares. He always protects me. Uncle Henry was sure that was how I survived. Was because of Oliver. Not that Henry knew his name."

"Yeah, you use to call him Ollie or Oliver or _grand frère_ ," Sarah explained to her little brother. "He was like a big brother to you. Was always protecting you, and was normally the one who saved you when you were kidnapped. It use to annoy the hell out of him. He was even like a big brother to me, just like Rhys is. Between you and me, I think Rhys is upset you don't remember him. You saw him as a big brother figure too."

"Is that why he looks a little annoyed when I want Levi and Ryu? And call them my big brothers?"

"Yes, he thinks that you replaced him with Levi and Oliver with Ryu," Sarah explained to the eight year. "He and Oliver were… They were married, but he made peace with his death long ago. He figured he was dead, otherwise he would have tried to contact him. The two of them have children of their own back home. It's rare, but there's a gene that allows males to get pregnant, Oliver was one of them. You are as well, it runs in our family. There's also some families that left our country forty or fifty or maybe even a hundred years ago that have it as well. One of the families was the Lumieres and the other was the Feu's, though the changed their last name to Ushima when they left. The Feu's left of banishment though. The two families always had children that had that gene. Even if they were female, though it was obviously not dominant or active but they would carry the gene over to their child."

"So Ryu-nii would have the gene then maybe? Since his last name is Ushima?" Eren asked curiously.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know for sure if it's the same Ushimas, well, Feu's, who left our island," Sarah laughed lightly at Eren. "Though he probably is if he was born with those snowflake like drops in his hair. All Feu's were born with that. It was their defining trait. At least that's what the history book said. It what grandfather said as well. Their family had been banished from the island like two hundred year before either of us were even born, maybe even longer. It's what he had heard from his grandfather, or great-grandfather. They were the first family with the gene to leave our island. Their family were forced to leave because they had assassinated the only male heir that the king and queen of that time had. Luckily they had a daughter, but it really wasn't the same for them. The queen couldn't have anymore children after the birth of her son. If she tried it would have killed her. That's why the mention of the Feu's, or Ushima's really, are so prominent in our history books. They were a family of assassins and tricksters so it was warned to stay as far from them as possible if one was to encounter one. The Lumieres left not long after them, but no-one was ever sure why. They were here one day, gone the next."

Lumiere…? That family name sounded familiar to Eren, but he had no idea why. He couldn't even think of where he had heard it before, or whom had said it. Where had heard it before? He knew he had seen it somewhere before, maybe in the paper or something, but he was sure he had heard before it too. But where? Why? And from whom?

* * *

Levi sneezed as he moved a few books back into place. Damn it, he was going to have to dust in here more than a once day. It was still really dusty in the room. Though, what really annoyed him was, how freaking was it for people to put books place in their actual places? It wasn't hard!

"Hello Levi," Chester smiled as he wheeled Ryu into the room. The Sky Raider pirate was currently pouting. "He tried another escape attempt and I came to the conclusion if he's with you he won't try it. After all he only tried it the first time when you had gone to the bathroom."

"Okay," Levi shrugged not overly caring as he was finished with the last of the books. Marco was in the room watching Levi, anything that was up the blonde did so that Levi didn't over stretch himself and pull or pull too much pressure on the stitches.

"Oh and the wind storm finally stopped. Must have to do with the fact that Rhys picked Sarah's door and let Eren in," Chester stated as he put a bag in Ryu's lap. Ryu smiled, recognizing it as the stuffed animal he was working on. It was coming along nicely too. It turned out Ryu was a natural. Ryu pulled out the thing and started working on it again. He spent a lot of time working on it as it was the only thing that kept him from being bored. Ryu was also trying not to think about the fact that Levi was being mean and wasn't happy to see him here. He wasn't sulking by the way! He could care less what… okay he was bullshitting himself with that line of thinking. Better stop that lie before it even starts to take over his brain.

Levi coughed a little from all of the dust. "That's it. I am dusting the books. Where's the duster?" As he was looking around the feathered duster and the dust cloth he and Eren would use on the books to them undusty. Levi hated dust, it made his throat feel funny and would sometimes send him into a coughing fit.

 _No you are not, I'm dusting. And I have been assigned duster duty,_ Zero told Levi as he floated in the room with a feather duster and wearing an apron Skye made for him that read 'Dragon Cleaner Extraordinaire.' He loved it.

"Well, you're clearly not doing a good job at it!" Levi told Zero as he was coughing again.

 _I have to dust this place two times a day, shoo, so I can do my daily dusting. Besides I was… busy… with Skye… doing stuff…_ Zero decided to not mention that said stuff included making out and things that he really didn't want teenagers to know about. And he especially didn't want Eren to know about, as he was way too young to know they were banging each other.

"Whatever," Levi coughed as he was walking out of the room. He hated dust, he mentioned that before right? Because he really does hate it. "I'm going to the kitchen."

"Why?" Marco asked the teen as he was holding onto Ryu's wheelchair handles and following Levi.

"Because I hate dust, it makes my throat feel weird and I want a drink, or am I not allowed to do that?" Levi said looking rather irritated. The pirate captain was making a mental note to not get sick or have to need stitches again, everyone was just annoying the shit out of him and they wouldn't let him do the simplest of things. Not that he would ever admit it was his fault for pulling the stitches after that stupid lung surgery to remove the water from them, nope, it wasn't his fault at all.

"Do you have cotton Levi?" Ryu asked. He was almost done with the adorable plushie with big cute looking red eyes. It had a little straw-hat stitched on top of it and stitched into the straw-hat is the crew's jolly roger. It was Levi's demon form. All it needed was cotton and it to sew the last hole up and it would be done.

"I think we do in storage room four," Levi told the teen. "I would have to look in my storage logs." There were five storage rooms on Skye. One was medical things, two was for food, three was paint, wood, nails and other things as it was the biggest one, four had bit and pieces in it and five had clothes, sheets, bedding, pillows and towels.

 _Here,_ Skye said softly as she placed the cotton in the teen's lap then disappeared. Ryu was easily able to finish the plushie with it.

"Or Skye can do that," Levi sighed as they were one the main dock now heading towards the kitchen.

"Eren?" Ryu asked as he, well Marco really, stopped by the open door to Sarah's room. "I have a present for you."

"Hi Ryry!" Eren waved from Sarah's bed as he was braiding Sarah's hair. The boy was bad at it, but Sarah didn't mind as she thought it was sweet that her baby brother was braiding her hair. Only way for him to get better at it was to practise anyway.

"Why don't you go see what Ryu has for you Eren?" Sarah suggested with a small smile on her face. She was happy that Eren was worried about her and wanted to spend some time with her. "I won't move a muscle until you come back."

"Okay! I'll be right back!" Eren nodded as he stopped and ran over to Ryu, Levi and Marco. "Why is Ryry-nii in a funny looking chair with wheels?"

"Because I'm not allowed to walk and I kept trying to escape without Levi in the room," Ryu pouted to the boy. "Crystal even tied me to the chair! It's mean!"

"Levi-nii is due for a nap soon!" Eren smiled to Ryu. "So you two can be together and stay in the same room then!"

"I am not," Levi told Eren looking annoyed that his brother had said it. Levi was not a child, he didn't take a nap or sleep unless he needed to.

"Yes you are," both Eren and Marco said together.

"Here Eren," Ryu said as he nervously handed Eren the plushie. He really hoped he liked it.

"What is it…?" Eren asked looking at the toy in curiosity as he was looking at it looked to Ryu and Levi, then pointed at Levi as a thought hit him. "Cute demon form captain! Right? Right?!" Hugging it tightly.

"Yep, I even added a little straw-hat for you that has the jolly roger stitched in," Ryu smiled lightly to Eren.

"Speaking of straw-hats, I have been nice Eren. You owe me a hat," Marco told the boy who flinched. "Or does Ushima here still have it?" Marco had almost forgotten about getting the hat back as he had been distracted with things and normally when he tried to bring it up, someone tried to distract him with something else.

Eren flinched for a small moment before whistling and hugging the plushie from Ryu. "I don't know what you're talking about it." Marco couldn't help but think that Eren was bad lying, which reminded him of Luffy once again.

"Ushima?" Marco said looking to him. The blonde happened to know that Ryu was bad at lying, probably even worse than Luffy, though, Marco wasn't sure if that was fully possible. Since Luffy was the worst lair that Marco had ever met.

"I'm afraid that we have no idea where the hat is at all," Ryu lied, though it was easy to see that was a lie with him. He wasn't very good at lying. The fact that he looked nervous as well as his facial expression was a dead give away.

"I won't be leaving until I have that hat back," Marco informed the two with his arms crossed and looking at them very seriously. "So who is going to tell me where it is?"

"I already said we don't know where it is. Do we Eren?" Ryu stated. He knew that Marco wasn't buying it. But then again he knew he was a bad liar.

"Right!" Eren nodded to Ryu. "We have no idea where it is." Levi was standing there in the background trying to not laugh at the obvious lies that Eren and Ryu were telling. If he started laughing at them, it would be a dead give away that they were lying, but they were just both so bad at it.

"Sarah-nee! Look at the adorable ice demon toy that Ryry-nii made me!" Eren shouted to his sister and ran away as fast as he could. He knew he was going to cave in and tell Marco where the hat was if he kept standing there. So it was a good thing he was spending time with Sarah right now and was doing her hair. It meant he had an excuse to get away.

"Levi, I expect that hat back," Marco told the captain who was just shrugged his shoulders at the whole thing.

"I'll see what I can do, but if neither of them know where it is. I can't really help you much," Levi told the blonde as he just walked off towards the kitchen.

"Levi! Don't leave me here! In the arms of the devil!" Ryu pouted. He really wanted to spend time with Levi, well more time. But he guessed that Levi really didn't want the same… That hurt.

"Don't need to push you when I know that Marco is going to follow me," Levi said over his shoulder as the blonde was pushing the sixteen year old and following the Sky Raider captain. "Besides, I'm sure that Marco and Zero and the others will complain and tell me to push you because 'it will be too strenuous'. Can I guess you want some juice?"

"Yes please," Ryu nodded.

"Not a problem," Levi smiled over his shoulder.

"Kawii!" Ascher shouted as he tackled Levi onto the ground making Marco sigh at him. If Crystal saw that, he would be going off his rocker right now. Asch should know better than tackling someone who is healing.

"Get off me and I'm not cute!" Levi told his cousin as he was pushing him off. "What the hell were you doing and thinking Asch?!"

"Well you looked adorable smiling, you should do that more than that scowl frown thing you do," Asch told Levi as he was laughing and got off him.

"It's called a resting or neutral face you nitwit," Levi told the raven haired teen as he rubbed his side a little. God damn it that hurt! Not that Levi was going to admit it out loud.

"Asch, if Crystal saw that. He would throw you overboard. How many times do we need to tell you to not tackle or hurt people who are injured or recovering?" Marco told the nineteen year old as he hit him.

"A lot of times? I don't know, I don't keep count," Asch shrugged and waved it off.

"He didn't hurt me, I just didn't see him coming and he managed to knocked me down," Levi told Marco as he got up and just kept walking to the kitchen. The kitchen was right there in front of them, Asch had jumped Levi from it. So the black haired teen just walked into it after keeping up, with Asch, Marco and Ryu behind him. Chester was humming himself as he was looking through the things in the fridge, working out what to make for lunch for everyone. They would be having dinner with Lux. "Move."

Chester looked to see Levi standing there, clearly wanting to get to in fridge. "Sure. I'll get the blender down so you can use it." Walking over to a cupboard and opening it up as he bend down and pulled out the blender that literally had Levi's name on it. Apparently it was so that no-one else used it, since it was used to only make Levi's smoothies. Chester also pulled out some glasses for the pirate captain as well. "I made some fresh orange juice Ry. Some of the oranges were looking a little old."

"Then I'll make sure to put on that shopping list," Levi commented as he put the milk on the bench, as well as the orange juice. Levi went to the freezer to get the ice-cream and ice for his smoothie as Chester pulled out the chocolate that Levi used his smoothies.

"I froze some of the old looking banana yesterday too," Chester told Levi as the teen walked into the walk in freezer. The freezer itself was bigger than the fridge. It had a lot of frozen meat and other things in it.

"Alright, I could see that," Levi said as walked out with the ice-cream, ice and bananas. Chester wasn't expecting a thank you or anything, he had heard from Lux and from Levi's crew that those were very rare things to hear. Levi put the things down on the bench next to the blender before grabbing the juice and pouring a cup for Ryu and handing it to him. "Here you go Ru."

"Why do you call Ryu, Ru?" Chester asked as he pulling some things for lunch.

"Don't forget the vegetables," Levi commented as he walked to the bench and was starting to make his smoothie. "Why I can call Ryu, Ru., is really none of anyone's business."

"I noticed you call him Ru mostly when the others aren't around," Asch commented as grabbed a cup poured himself some juice. "Why is that?"

"I said it's none of anyone's business," Levi responded as he put the blender on to make his smoothie. The smoothie was easy to make and do, milk, ice, ice-cream, chocolate and two or three bananas depending on the size of the bananas. Levi normally used two unless they were really small. "So once we dock at Keys Island, I'm guessing you guys are all leaving? Going back to yours ships?"

"Yep," Marco answered as Ascher was whining about not wanting to leave. "Asch, we have bothered the Sky Raiders long enough."

"No we haven't and I'm not a bother, you are!" Asch huffed to Marco.

"That I will be," Chester nodded then was laughing at Marco and Asch. "But that doesn't mean I won't call to see how everything is going, and maybe warn you guys if there are marines in the area where you go. So you don't have to fight and worry about them."

"I'm fine with fighting marines, it doesn't worry or bother me," Levi shrugged as the blencher was finished and Levi poured his drink into a cup.

"Oh right, Lev!" Asch said as he looked to his cousin. "I've been meaning to ask since I saw a article in the paper today. Is it true you saved a whole town from a bandit group and saved a bunch of slaves?"

Levi stopped drinking his smoothie as he put it down on the bunch, it was clear from the teen's body language that he was not happy. "I'm sorry, what?"

"There's an article here in the paperwork talking about how you saved a town and it's people plus these people who were slaves because you're really a good hearted person and some other things like that," Asch told Levi as he pointed to the newspaper that was on the bench. "It says that how Kent joined the crew. You saved him. And Kyousuke was helping and you took down some corrupt warehouse manager and you didn't want to accept the rewards from the town people no-one matter much they offered you. Even though they apparently managed to give some to you because they thought and saw you as their hero and they didn't want you and the crew to not be awarded or something. Apparently, if you go off by what the article is saying. You're a really nice guy and he tough guy act is all that, an act. To keep up your pirate image or something. You're really a fighter and defender of the weak. Oh and it also says that your last name is Lumiere and it speculates reasons as to why you don't use your last name and says that more details will be in the next article. It also say to read on with the next article because it's a history about you, it's meant to coming out in tomorrow's paper."

"I'm going to kill the reporter who revealed that," Ryu snarled, looking ready to murder. Levi was doing his best to not look terrified as he was hyperventilating softly to himself.

No-one is meant to know about his past. No-one is meant to know about his original last name. No-one is meant to know about his father! Or what happened with his mother and that he was using her last name instead of his father's. There were a million and ones reasons for that, the biggest one being that he didn't want people to think he was cause of his father murdered his mother! Because thats was the excuse that his father had used when the marines had caught him, that Skye had gotten in his way of killing Levi! Levi didn't want or need people to find those articles! Even after 12 years, the thought of his own father terrified him more than anything.

* * *

Eren stopped playing with Sarah's hair when sensed that something was wrong with Levi. his brother was panicking and terrified and was trying to calm himself but it wasn't working as he was putting on a blank face on his face so no one could tell what was thinking. "Levi-ni..." Eren said as he got off the bed and raced to the kitchen without saying anything extra.

* * *

"Levi?" Ryu asked, looking extremely worried as he finally had managed to get the rope off him. He had been working on it since he finished the stuffed animal. He got out of the chair, wobbling unsteadily on his legs as he fell into Levi's arms. Well this wasn't what he had planned to happen. He was going to hug Levi and try and comfort him, not have him hold him.

"Should I have not said something?" Asch asked worried as he looked at Levi.

"I'm fine," Levi said putting on his scary and creepy voice. " **Who wrote the bastard article?** " And Levi was pissed, everyone could tell that. Levi was letting off a murderous aura. He hadn't even noticed that he had Ryu in his arms.

"Some chick called Jane Carla," Asch answered a little nervously. He didn't know why, but Levi was like this, it made him ridiculously nervous.

"She also wrote an article on the bastard Malic. Talks about his past and stuff," Chester stated.

"She what?" Levi said looking extra pissed, sure, he and Malic were opposite sides now. But that didn't mean that Levi still didn't see Malic as family and no-one messes with his family. ** No-one.**

"Here, I still have the old article," Chester stated as he handed it to Levi to read.

"I just realise it's hard to do that with Ru in my arms and since when were you in my arms?" Levi said as he took the article and looked at the teen in his arms.

"Since I accidentally fell into them. When you were upset. You do realise your very com- never mind," Ryu stated, lighting up like a christmas tree as he realised what he almost said. Though it was really easy to tell what he was going to say. Why did he almost say that?!

"Levi-nii! Are you okay? I could sense that you were upset!" Eren shouted as he ran into the kitchen and jumped into Levi's arms. "Hi Ryry! What you doing?" The boy had landed in Levi's arms easily enough and right next to Ryu.

"You two are too heavy..." Levi muttered under his breath. He normally would find holding the two of them fine, but his side felt it like was pulling, right where he had the stitches.

"I'll take Ryu," Chester offered as he did just that and sat him back on the wheelchair. "Now we're all going back to the room to sleep. What do you think Eren? Do you think you can get Ryu and Levi to sleep?"

"Yes!" Eren cheered as he got out of Levi's arms. "I can go get Akuma-chan then! I left him in Sarah-nee's room." Which was Eren's old room.

"Akuma?" Ryu asked.

"Demon!" Eren smiled to the older as Levi just sighed and grabbed another cup, one that he normally put his smoothies in and poured the smoothie into there, plus was what was left over in the blender into another cup and put one in the fridge, and took the other with him.

"I know what it means, I was asking who was Akuma," Ryu sighed.

"The toy you gave me!" Eren told Ryu. "That's Akuma-chan! I left him in the room with Sarah-nee by accident. I was trying to braid her hair and left him on the bed! I'm not very good at braiding… but Sarah-nee seemed to like it anyway! I should braid Ryry's hair next! Because it's kind of long!" Ryu's hair was a shaggy kind of long though, it reached a few inches past his shoulders and was curly, not ringlet curls like Sarah's but more of multiple strands being wavy.

"Why not Levi's hair?" Asch asked the boy.

"Too short!" Eren answered his cousin. "But I could do yours Asch!"

"I'll have to cut your hair at one point or another Ru," Levi told the jack of all trades. "If it gets too long, it will just get in the way of doing things and get caught." Not like Levi would cut it really short or anything, just give it a little trim.

"Levi-nii is good at cutting hair! He cuts his own hair and cuts mine!" Eren smiled to Ryu as they left the kitchen. "He'll cut it the way you want it! Henry showed Levi-nii how to cut hair! It's one of the few things Levi-nii is good at!" Levi looked like he was going to hit Eren, Marco had an idea on why. It would be because Eren said 'one of the few things,' that Levi was good at. Levi clearly took that as an insult and not the compliment that Eren meant it to be.

"I like the way my hair looks now though," Ryu pouted.

"I'm not sure we have to cut it now, just soon," Levi told the teen. "And I'm talking about just trimming it a little, not a lot. To get rid of the split ends."

"I didn't know you knew about hair Levi," Asch said in awe.

"I take care of my hair and do that anyway," Ryu told Levi.

"And I'll make your hair straight instead of crooked like it is," Levi added on looking a little annoyed.

"Yeah, Levi-nii got really annoyed when people wouldn't cut his hair right and Henry made a mess out it. So he looked through some books and learned how to do it!" Eren smiled to Asch. "The captain likes things neat, straight and tidy. He's a little OCD, I think was the word that Uncle Henry used." Wondering about the word for a moment. The eight year old was sure that was the word. Something that starts with O, something that starts with C, Disorder. Which made no sense to Eren because if it was in disorder, Levi would be mad, since he likes things in order.

"But I like my hair like this!" Ryu protested.

"I said later!" Levi told Ryu as they stopped at Sarah's room so Eren could get his toy. "I will cut your hair, like it or not!"

"I won't let you, so there!" Ryu stuck his tongue out.

"You won't have choice when you're sleeping, now will you?" Levi said sounding a little evil at that as Eren ran into the room, told Sarah was going on, giving her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and taking his toy and running back over to Levi and Eren.

"I am going to sleep in a different room then," Ryu said stubbornly. He liked his hair like this!

"I would like to see you try that with Eren," Levi told the teen as Eren was all smiles as he came back over holding his toy and hoping on Ryu's lap in the wheelchair.

Ryu felt really upset with what Levi just said. It felt like a stab in the heart. The only reason Levi wanted him in his room was because of Eren. It was alright though he should've known that in the first place. After all Levi didn't like him like that so it was stupid to think otherwise. He was stupid to think otherwise. He thought that Levi may have liked him like that because of the whole letting him sleep in his bed thing… He really should learn not to jump to conclusions. He was probably only doing that because of Eren.

"Not like I would let you leave anyway," Levi added as he walked past Ryu and Eren. "Who needs a blanket when they have their own personal hot water bottle?" Smiling over his shoulder to Ryu.

"Ryry is fun to snuggle because he's nice and warm!" Eren smiled in agreement with Levi. "Ryry will keep me nice warm when we get to winter! Right Ryry? Levi-nii is nice and cool and fun to snuggle though when it's hot!"

"And you're fun to cuddle with in general," Ryu teased Eren as he snuggled him. Eren giggled and beamed brightly as he snuggled the teen back.

"I love having Ryry in the crew! Ryry is the best!" Eren told Ryu. "He's fun and cool! And we should pull prank on Lux!"

"Why stop at Lux, why not prank his whole crew?" Ryu smirked mischievously.

"That'll be fun~" Chester agreed, wanting to get in on it. He can act all innocent after it happens. "He's use to my pranks but yours are worse and when we get together it'll be even more fun~"

* * *

With Lux…

Lux suddenly sneezed and felt a shiver going down his spine. He felt that the unthinkable just happened. Chester has found a partner in crime with his pranks. "Oh no… I really should've checked to see if Ryu liked pranks as well," Lux groaned. Please tell him he didn't just doom himself and his crew?! Well, it's not like Chester's pranks are ridiculously insane or anything, they're more annoying than anything. Besides, Levi and Eren are with them, it's not like they can do anything too crazy or insane, right? An image of a cheeky grinning Ryu appeared in Lux's face. 'Right?' Lux thought almost scared to himself.

"Here's your bill," a beautiful girl with golden brown coloured hair said as she put the bill down in front of the marine.

"Oh, thank you," Lux said smiling to the girl.

"Not a problem," she smiled back before walking away. The young lady was currently wearing a waitress outfit for the tavern, which wasn't too bad. It wasn't anything flashy or short or showy. Just a black skirt just above her knees and a simple white shirt with Kal's Tavern on it. She was only working to get some quick cash. When she wasn't doing this, she was performing. Waitressing and street performing and performing at some pubs and taverns was the quickest way of making money. But what the young lady did know, was that she was going to try and avoid those marines as much as she could. Because if they recognised her, or the thing that her green bandana was hiding, they wouldn't be as nice or friendly to her. The young lady also couldn't wait for her shift to be over so she could get out of this annoying skirt. She much rather her shorts or jeans than a skirt or dress any day of the week. But at least the staff and owners were friendly here, so she wasn't alone again. But she would be alone again once she left.

The golden blonde haired female teen had been using the tavern as a streak out spot to look for crews of all kinds, but mostly pirates. To see if she could find one she liked, but she's been here for a month already and hasn't seen any she has liked. And with these marines here for the past four days, it's not like many pirate crews would dare come into the tavern anyway. Especially since she was sure that marine she had just handed the bill to was a Vice Admiral, that meant he was strong. Ridiculously strong, not as strong as a admiral obviously, but still strong. Just like Bezeker, the marine who had killed her previous crew, that had killed Mick and the others, but herself and Eloide. Oh gods how she missed them, but she wasn't going to break her promise to Mick. She would never ever break the promise she made to Mick.

"Lux? What are you doing here?" Malic asked as he saw the man. He had stopped on this island to get some food and restock before heading off after a pirate crew that he had recently been chasing. He had turned away from going to the Grandline when he had heard another crew he was after was in the area.

"I'm waiting for Levi and his crew," Lux answered with a small tsk. "Weren't you meant to be going to Marineford?"

"The Fire Demon Pirates were in the area so I was going to track them down and kill them!" Malic said cheerily.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Lux sighed at Malic. "They're currently with Levi. Apparently Henry, the man who looked after Levi after you, apparently the captain of the the Fire Demons, Ascher, he's Henry's nephew and Levi's cousin since Henry had adopted our nephew."

"And there goes that plan," Malic pouted, he couldn't kill the Fire Demons if Levi was attached to them. "Oh well, that just means I can have some fun with Spitfire and Little Dove! I can tease Rookie with Little Dove~"

"You do realise I'm right here, right?" Archie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep! It's more fun that way~" Malic grinned to his boyfriend. "Me and Rookie are dating now you know Lux~ When are you going to get a boyfriend or girlfriend, you know you want one~"

"When I found the right person, I'll get one," Lux sighed at Malic. "And did you clear with Halt about killing the Fire Demons? You know he doesn't want to start a fight with the Blackbird Pirates quite yet. Something about more planning being needed or something." Not like Lux was going to join in on the war that Halt had planned with the Blackbirds. He doesn't feel like dying or almost dying for no reason at all. Even if they manage to take down the Blackbird Pirates, Lux was sure that someone else would take their place as one of the four yonko of the new world. Not the war was going do nothing but bring disorder to the New World until someone took over the Blackbird's Territories.

Malic sighed, welp, he thought he couldn't get away with that one. Truth was he wanted to go to the Fire Demon Pirates to talk to their captain. He hopped they could help him locate his and Henry's son. Henry had gotten pregnant somehow and they had a son who had gotten kidnapped a year before Henry was killed. Him and Henry had been dating when he died, Malic had no idea how they started dating, but they just did. Malic was planning on asking Henry what he thought about Archie and seeing if he liked him enough to start dating him as well, but then Henry died. That blew up his plans and Malic had been in a state of depression that Archie had brought him out of. He redoubled his efforts to find their six year old son after that. "Truth be told, I'm looking for someone and thought they might be able to help. I wasn't planning on attacking them. I've been looking for them for awhile to contact them and ask if they've seen Black Blood…"

"Black Blood?" Lux commented, not complaining sure on who that was. "Is that the third kid that Henry had living with him? I only saw him I think once. He was about three or four."

"Alphonse… He's my son," Malic sighed as he admitted it.

"I'm sorry, you're what?" Lux asked in a state of shock. Someone had a kid with Malic?

"My son, my biological son. He was kidnapped and so I've been looking for him since. I thought the Fire Demon Pirates might have a clue where he was as he was Henry's son as well. Somehow Chicken, Henry really, had gotten pregnant and we had Alphonse," Malic replied, not even knowing how it happened in the first place. After all, Henry was male. It made no sense, but Malic couldn't have been happier when it happened, neither could Henry have been. Levi just tried being neutral about it, but Malic was sure the boy was excited and happy, even if he had no idea how it happened and wanted some kind of explanation that no-one could give because they had no idea how it happened either. Well, it obviously happened through the sex that Henry and Malic were having, but other than that, they had no idea.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Henry's son too?" Lux said looking even more confused. "How?"

"Yes, the doctors couldn't explain how he got pregnant either, but I have recently learned that there's an island in the Grandline where males have a gene that allows them to get pregnant. Chicken's family was probably one of the ones that had left that island and that's how he got pregnant," Malic stated.

"This is all complicated and doing my head in..." Lux sighed as he stretched out on the table he was out. "To think there's an island in the Grandline somewhere that has had males evolve to be able to have children… that just sounds crazy and insane, but this is the Grandline we're talking about. Things are crazy there." And the island was most likely in the New World somewhere too.

"Apparently females are pretty rare there or something," Malic stated, he had tried to do his best into researching it, but there wasn't a lot to go or to find. A lot of it was rumours and stories and folklore and it's not like Malic has ever been to the island itself either. Apparently the island, from what Malic has been told, is really hard to get to anyway. "Anyway, could you keep an ear out for me? Black Blood looks exactly like me only with Chicken's eyes. He would be six now."

"I can keep an eye out, sure. Does Halt know about this? Or James?" Lux asked Malic.

"...No," Malic sighed with a shake of his head as he sat at the table with Lux. "I kept my relationship with Chicken a secret. The only ones who knew were Rookie and the people under me. And I would rather like to keep it that way if we could. Last thing I need is for dad and Jim to know about Black Blood. They'll use him against me when I decide to ignore their orders."

"I'll only do that if you agree to stop trying to kill Ryu," Lux told Malic. That way Chester doesn't have to worry about his little brother.

"Alright, I won't go after him. Just don't tell them about my son and I'll leave him alone," Malic sighed. No matter how much he didn't want to keep this promise. But his son was far more important than anything else.

"If I find the kid, I'll make sure to grab him from whoever has him and call you," Lux told Malic with a small smile. "It seems you can be nice guy after all. And I did promise Levi that I would try to get along with you better." Honestly, Lux was never sure of Malic being nice or not. One moment he could be, then the next moment he was a prick. Hence why Lux has never really liked Malic, but it seems that he isn't that bad. So Lux was willing to give him another shot. The Vice Admiral was also not surprised that Archie and Malic got together, they have always seemed to like each other from what Lux could tell.

"Thanks, just mention me to him when you find him. He has slavia so he will remember me," Malic told him. "And I thought we got along great! We're brothers after all!"

"And how you act is how brothers normally act?" Lux said raising an eyebrow up at Malic. "Because I only had one sibling, and that was my older sister Skye." Who was killed by Malic's older adopted brother, but let's not get into that right now. That has another whole can of worms.

"I tease you, so yep, that's how brothers act!" Malic grinned. Lux looked surprised at this piece of information. Malic was teasing all this time?

"I thought you were being a ass," Lux sighed feeling like an idiot for not realising or knowing this sooner. He wouldn't have been such a prick back to Malic if he knew that the older had been teasing.

"No, I was just teasing you. I normally didn't mean what I said," Malic shrugged as it was obvious and no real big deal. "Things about killing pirates and stuff was more or less to tease you. I knew you didn't like me talking about it, so I was teasing you with it. That's also why I didn't tease you with that as much."

' _So he was being a smartass,_ ' Lux couldn't help but think to himself. "You can be a prick sometimes, you know that Mal?" Lux told the higher ranking marine which had some of the other marines nervous.

"Yep!" Malic said cheerily with laugh. "It's all apart of my charm~"

"What charm?" Archie said looking at Malic seriously.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Malic pouted.

"I'm on whoever's side I want to be on," Archie shrugged which had the marines relax a little. Though the marines that we were with from Malic's crew were just shaking their heads at Malic and Archie. The two of them have been like this since that article, Archie teasing Malic to bring his spirits back up. "But I'm always on Mal's side regardless!"

"Then how come you deny my clearly obvious charm!" Malic pouted at him.

"Because sometimes it's not charming, sometimes it's just damn right annoying," Archie answered truthfully. But that didn't mean it wasn't cute or funny or charming, it was annoying too.

"Untrue! It's always charming!" Malic stuck his tongue out.

"It can also be annoying," Archie said sticking his own tongue out to Malic.

"Can we try to act like mature adult here?" Lux asked the pair.

"Never!" Malic told him. It was clear that Malic was enjoying himself.

"I've been meaning to ask Malic," Lux said as he decided trying to argue with Mlaic about being mature was not worth it. "I asked James about the article in the paper about you. He said the stuff in it was more or less the whole. How on earth did someone manage to get that kind of personal information on you?"

"I gave it to her, I didn't think about it… She just… She looks exactly like the friend I lost… It was hard to remember that she wasn't…" Malic sighed.

"So… you gave the information… By accident?" Lux asked to confirm that was Malic was saying.

"Yes… but I also gave her some of this information about eight months ago, when I was in the Grandline," Malic sighed feeling like an idiot. He knew he shouldn't have told the things he did, but he couldn't help it! And he didn't mean too! He just didn't think she would put in the paper! At least she didn't put anything about Henry, their relationship or about Alphonse in it. "Besides, the bastard that raised me had a few friends who he bragged about hitting me to. Or that he told how he truly felt about me. So she could've found out about that from them. They're still alive and kicking. And the part in the article about me being a shy bookworm is true. I use to be shy and keep to myself. I just didn't want anymore pain but my first friend helped me out of that shell and when she died I snapped. Everything that made me, me was gone."

"I see," Lux nodded to Malic. "Make sure you don't openly admit that to just anyone. They might try to use that their advantage, or try to use it against you. They might also not see you as the hardass we know you can be."

"I don't care about that part you know," Malic pointed out. "I've told Rookie that I don't care about my rep. Never do and never will. As for using my background to their advantage, go for it. It's not like it will hurt me. It'll just make me want to end their lives that much faster~ And I will~"

"You should act at least a little bit concerned about your rep Mal," Lux sighed at him.

"I know right? I keep telling him this," Archie sighed as well.

"And I will never listen!" Malic said with a grin. "I don't care even a little bit about what people say about me."

"Sounds like Levi," Lux sighed out again.

"Actually, Levi cares very much what people say about him. He's just good at hiding it," Archie said softly. "But like Mal, he has never seen the point in correcting them unless they get it very wrong. The more people that feared him, the better it was to protect those he loved and cared about. The less likely people would take Eren from him. I'm sure if Levi ever lost Eren… I don't think he would ever recover that. He already lost so much, losing Eren would finally make Levi snap. He would never be the same."

"Yeah, Eren does seem like the rock that keeps Levi and his sanity anchored in place," Lux nodded in agreement. It would explain why when Eren is taken, why things are always so bad with Levi before he gets him get back.

"There's two pirate ships in the docks now…" one of the marines from Malic's ship said as he came into the tavern. "One is the Sky Raiders and the other is the Fire Demon Pirates."

"Well, they're early then," Lux said with a small shrug. "I wasn't expecting them until dinner. They're properly come here around then." It was early afternoon still after all. They would restock and do whatever else they need to do then come here to Kal's Tavern in the evening for dinner, and to give back Chester. "I guess I should tell you why I don't you want to kill Ryu." Sighing again, as he looked to Malic and Archie and started to tell them the truth about Chester.

* * *

Later, with the Sky Raiders…

Ryu was pouting as he sat the table in the nearest cafe with Eren. It wasn't fair! They didn't get to leave him here! Just because he was injured, didn't mean he wanted to be left alone. Not that he was alone, alone, he had Eren with him and Eren had decided to bring Akuma-chan with him, since the boy loved the toy to death. It was the middle of the afternoon right now. They had docked at Keys Island shortly before Chester had lunch ready and they had all eaten lunch once Levi, Eren and Ryu had woken up from a short power nap. Once they had eaten lunch, Levi had made the lists of things they needed with some help with Kent and Kyousuke and they had split up from there.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that guy is cheating on his wife," a dark blue haired male stated at he sat down across from Ryu. The redhead smirked mischievously as he heard that.

"And yet he's only doing that because his wife is cheating on him," the redhead said.

"Very true," the young man laughed a little.

"What's cheating?" Eren asked from his seat as he had no idea what his babysitter and this stranger were talking about.

"Nothing you need to worry about until you're older Ren," Ryu told his young charge. "I'm Ryu and this is Eren."

"I'm Soju," the business like young man said as he offered Ryu his hand to shake. "You guys aren't from around here either are you?"

"Nope," Ryu said as he shook his hand. "But that was pretty easy to tell. Most people look far more relaxed in their posture if they are at some place they know."

"That is very true," Soju laughed.

"So you're an expert on body language too? Glad to know the lonely days of solitude with this skill is over!" Ryu cried, dramatically.

"I'm sure the one who went with this little one's brother is good on body language as well," Soju told the teen. Eren knew he was talking about Kyousuke, Levi had insisted on doing some of the shopping, either they liked it or not. So Kyousuke and Kent went with him while Sarah and Rhys went with Chester. Levi was getting the medical things since it was least likely to hurt him and Sarah was getting the food. Marco and Ascher were getting whatever they needed for their own ship with Amber and Crystal.

"Yeah, that's true, but he's so mean to me!" Ryu pouted.

"That wouldn't be fun at all," Soju laughed lightly as his leg was rubbing up and down the teen's leg. "So, where are you guys from? Where are you going?"

"Please stop rubbing your leg on mine," Ryu told him, his voice squeaky. God damn it. Why did he get so embarrassed around him like that?! Even if he kinda liked it, he really liked it. Ryu knew he was cute, but he preferred Levi, though he definitely wouldn't mind dating bo- he's only making his face go redder at these thoughts.

"My bad," he said stopping it. "I do that sometimes without meaning to." Laughing like it was no big deal. "It happens mostly when I'm talking to a very cute young man or young lady." His dad had taught him to respect and love men and women alike, his mom told her husband to stop because it would make their son weird when he grew up. But Soju didn't mind or care. He always finds it fun to flirt with people.

"What?" Ryu asked, his face going redder. Fuck, the world was cruel to him. Placing a cute guy in front of him and having him call him cute, it wasn't fair or nice! Soju was so damn hot… ' _Ah! No! Stop it! Stop thinking bad thoughts!'_

"Ryry, your face is red. Are you okay?" Eren asked the teen.

"So you're both from a pirate crew, yes?" Soju asked with a smile on his face. "Where are you heading?"

"We don't know yet, wherever the captain wants to go!" Eren beamed brightly to the man, getting distracted from his babysitter. "We're training and getting to know each other right now, and we're looking for new crew members! We'll go to the Grandline one day and find the One Piece and Levi will be King of the Pirates! Right Ryry!" Not asking him to agree with him as he knew that his babysistter would agree him.

"Well if you need an archaeologist I know a good one," Soju stated. It was clear to Ryu that he was talking about himself. "And he's very much interested in travelling and going to the Grandline." One of Soju's hands was lightly stroking the teen's hand and the other he was leaning on a little. "How about I get us all something to drink?"

"Yes! I want a smoothie!" Eren nodded and put his hand up. "With ice and ice-cream and bananas and chocolate! Ryu likes orange juice best!"

"I like coffee best actually, it's my favourite drink," Ryu told the business dressed like man, it was early in his early twenties. The teen was unsure what to say and do about Soju stroking his hand like this. He kind of liked it… And Soju, he also liked Soju… ' _Wait no! Stop brain! You like Levi and- wait not brain please! You don't like both of them! There is no way you can't date both of them! So shut up brain! Even if he's so cute..._ '

"Ry… what are you doing to my Ru?" Levi snarled. He had come back to ask Ryu what his prescription had said and who his previous doctor was, as the Sky Raider Captain had forgotten to ask before and had to come back for that information. Sure, Crystal had given them about six or seven or eight months supply of Ryu's medicine for his saliva, but Levi didn't think it would hurt to get some more. Kyousuke was taking things back to Skye while Kent came back with Levi. They didn't want to leave Levi alone, because they knew he would do something he shouldn't, because his common sense was quite different to theirs.

"Captain, calm down," Kent said as he was doing his best to hold onto the shorter but older teen. "We shouldn't make a scene."

"I don't care," Levi said looking at Kent like he was about to murder to the poor junior first mate which had him flinch in fear. "Let me go Kent."

"Oh, seems your boyfriend is back," Soju smiled as he moved his hand from Ryu's. "I'll be right back with drinks for everyone. What do two want?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Ryu squeaked. Damn it! Stupid flirtatious people being mean to him…

"Oh? Then maybe we can go date then," Soju said to Ryu with a grin. "Black coffee with three sugars, right?" Looking to Levi and Kent. "You would be a smoothie like the kid and you're a cappuccino with a single sugar right?" Kent was probably lucky that he was half-fishman right now as he was holding onto Levi and looked shocked at how the man knew what drinks they liked and how they took them. It's not like they had ordered any drinks from here, only had put Ryu and Eren down here so that Ryu didn't hurt himself and so that Eren stayed in the one place and didn't, quoting Levi, 'get his kidnappable self kidnapped again'.

"That's my favourite kind of way to have coffee, well no, I like it better if it has way more sugar as well as honey in it. That's my favourite way to have it. But it's easiest to make it with just three sugars in the morning," Ryu said, not surprised that Soju was able to guess it. He seemed like someone who was good at studying and reading people.

"Well, I'll ask for it to have how many sugars you like then, Sugar," Soju smiled to the teen.

"I like about seven or eight sugars," Ryu told him, the babysitter would admit, he had a sugar addicted. "Yeah, I know it's a lot of sugar… I love sweets…"

"It's all good Sugar," Soju smiled to the teen as he walked off. "I don't mind." Walking into the cafe to order the drinks. Levi was glaring at him all the way in. Who the hell does this think he is?!

Once the business looking man was away, Kent let Levi go and the captain clung to to his brother's babysitter.

"Mine," Levi growled towards where the other guy walked. "Eren, who was that? And don't let him touch Ru again."

"That's Soju, he's an archangel!" Eren told Levi. "He's really cool, but really weird."

"A what?" Kent asked looking really confused.

"Archangel! That's a person studies old things right?" Eren asked as he looked between his crewmates.

"Eren mean archaeologist," Ryu clarified for Kent then turned to Eren. "An Archangel is a fallen angel or evil angel. It depends on the story you read about it. I got really bored one time and read a story about one."

"Oh… that's so cool!" Eren said with stars in his eyes. "You have tell me it for a bedtime story one time! And yeah, what Ryry said. Archale… archelo… archellego… whatever word Ryu said! It's too hard!"

"Arch-ee-all-oh-geh-st," Ryu pronounced the word for Eren so he could get it. "Archaeologist, now you try Eren."

"Arch-a-ell-ah-geh-st," Eren tried then pouted. "It's too hard!"

"You almost got it Eren, let's try it one more time okay? I'll say it slower for you. Arch-ee-all-oh-geh-st," Ryu stated, but saying it slower than he had before.

"Arch-ee-all-oh-geh-st," Eren tried again. "Archaeologist?"

"That's great Eren," Ryu smiled and told the eight year old. "That's exactly correct."

"Yay! I got the hard word right!" Eren cheered as Levi praised the boy by ruffling his hair. "I did good! Right captain?"

"Right buddy," Levi smiled as he hugged Ryu. "Mine. You're not going on a date with that guy."

"What's a date?" Eren asked as he had been wondering.

"Nothing you need to worry about until you're older Eren," Levi told his little brother.

"I honestly don't know how to react to him…" Ryu stated truthfully. "I mean h- never mind, forget I started to say anything."

"He what?" Levi asked grumpily which had Kent sighing. It was probably a really good thing that Kyousuke was not here right now.

"Nothing!" Ryu said way too quickly. "It doesn't matter Levi." Snuggling into the teen's arms as he said that. Levi was really comfy.

"Okay then," Levi nodded as he was snuggling the younger back. "Kent will need your previous information and the name of your previous who gave it to you so that they can contact them and organise you some new ones."

"Don't you mean we captain?" Kent asked Levi.

"No, I mean you. You can get Kyousuke and go see the doctor again. I'm not leaving Ryu alone with that flirty bas-"

"And here are our drinks," Soju smiled as he putting them down. "One cappuccino with a sugar for the young man with a secret," handing the coffee to Kent. "A smoothie for the little fella. A smoothie for glaring and jealous pirate captain who is not Sugar's boyfriend." Smirking a little when he said that. "And last but certainly not least, a long black with ten sugars for Sugar."

"Thanks Soju," Ryu smiled as he tried to get out of Levi's arms. Levi wouldn't let go. Well, it appeared he was going to have to drink his coffee like this. Ryu reached for his coffee, trying to get it and drink it. It was really hard to do with Levi holding him!

"I thought Ryu said eight or nine, not ten," Eren said looking a little confused, then added on. "And why do you keep calling Ryry, Sugar?"

"I like lots of sugar, so an extra one just makes it better," Ryu told the eight year old. "I wonder if they actually have a candy milkshake here… Like they said on the sign…" Ryu was drooling at the thought. He loved candy. That much was clear.

"They do, I asked about them. Apparently they can only make them with milk at the moment, they're waiting for non-milk milk to come in. meant to be this afternoon," the archaeologist told the teen.

"How'd you figure out that I was allergic to milk? I mean only the captain knows that. It's not a bad allergy or anything, far from it in fact. I can sometimes have milk products, but only a little of them, otherwise I get sick," Ryu said looking really surprised that Soju was able to work that out.

"Small details, like the whites in your nails," Soju answered as if it was common knowledge.

"I didn't know you could tell things like allergies with that," Ryu stated, impressed with Soju. "I mean it's easy to tell things like people's favourite drink and stuff by certain things. But I didn't know you could tell that."

"Give me your hand I can show you," Soju told the teen. "And then I show on you on little man's hands the differences."

"Alright," Ryu nodded as he finally managed to get out of Levi's arms. Though he was kinda missing it now. That feeling went away as soon as Soju gently took his hand. The man gently took the teen's hand and pushed using two fingers on one of Ryu's fingers.

"See here?" Soju said as he was pointing and explained things to Ryu. "How the finger nail turns a slight white colour and then your have this arch near the bottom? It's not very big, showing that you don't drink a lot of milk, nor do you have lots and lots of calcium. While if I do the little man's hand," Letting go Ryu's hand and doing it to Eren's hand. "His nail goes whiter than yours and he has a slightly better arch here." Pointing it out to Kent, Eren and Levi, as well as Ryu. "So that means he drinks a lot of milk and have a bit of dairy products. So his bones are very strong and healthy and he has lots and lots calcium in his body. It's a trick my grandfather showed me."

"I see, that's amazing," Ryu smiled at him. Levi looked very jealous at Ryu praising this guy. Though if you asked Levi he would say that he just didn't like this guy and he didn't want him taking what was his. Plus, he wasn't jealous. Levi would never admit that, out loud anyway.

"It is!" Eren nodded in agreement. "Do it again! Do it again!"

Kent finished his coffee and was reluctant to leave, for a start, Ryu needed to still write the information for Kent to take and for another thing. He wasn't sure if he should leave the captain, Ryu, Eren and this Soju guy alone right now. Levi was getting his murderous aura back and seemed to be doing his best to get or look mad as hell.

"Kent, here, I wrote down what my doctor's name here," Ryu said as handed Kent a napkin which he had wrote his doctor's name on with a pen from his pocket.

"So Sugar, you still haven't answered me about the whole date thing," Soju told the redhead as he lightly stroking the teen's hand again. Eren was distracted trying to do to his own hand what Soju had done to it. "Though, we can always have more join us if you want. The more the merrier."

"His answer is no," Levi said, trying to not look really annoyed.

"I didn't ask you captain, I asked Sugar," Soju stated, looking amused. It seemed a good way to get to the captain was through his little brother's babysitter.

"Ru, tell him it's a no," Levi told the teen as Kent thanked Ryu for the name and left to get Kyousuke and to go to the doctor's office on the island again.

"If you're that worried, Captain," Soju said as he was rubbing his leg up and down Levi's leg as he was stroking Ryu's hand. "You could always welcome join us."

"Get fucked! Don't touch me!" Levi growled as he moved away from the table. What the hell was wrong with this guy?! Levi was very uncomfortable with touched by people he didn't know, in fact, he hated being touched by people he didn't know.

"Alright, alright," Soju stated as he moved his leg and kept it to himself again. "Well Sugar? What do you want to do?"

"He already has dinner plans," Levi half hissed at the man. Soju could see that they were off to a rocky start, but he didn't mind or care a lot. He just wondered why the pirate captain didn't fall for his charm or flirts like other people did. All it did was make Soju want to flirt with him more.

"Then we can have breakfast or lunch tomorrow," Soju smiled as he gently put his other hand on Ryu's cheek, stroking it. Ryu seemed to relax into that as he closed his eyes. It appeared he really liked that. "Well Sugar?"

"Mmmhmm," Ryu said, distractedly.

"Stop touching Ru. He's mine!" Levi shouted as he pulled Ryu away from the older. "And I don't let my things go." Levi reasoned with himself that if it was any of the others that Soju hit on, he would be the same thing now as he was doing to Ryu. He wasn't going to leave his crew as he was finally gaining people that he trusted and wanted and knew that fitted into his crew. He wasn't going to let anyone leave. They were going to fulfil their dreams together and they were going to find the One Piece!

Ryu couldn't help but really like the fact that Levi wanted to keep him to himself. And that he was jealous of Soju getting his attention like that. "You know, he's not that bad Levi. We should have him join the crew. What do you think Eren?"

"Yeah! He's really cool!" Eren nodded in agreement. "And he wants to travel and see the world and go to the Grandline like we do captain! It would be really cool to have someone with lots of knowledge about old things join us!"

Levi didn't seem happy that Ryu was getting Eren involved in this. His had a more stern frown on his face. "Why on earth would I want a flirtatious pr-"

"You have me, who likes to prank to an insane level and you have Kyousuke who likes to tease people, and besides, Soju only flirted with you and me," Ryu pointed out. That was made moot point when Soju started to flirt with one of the people that had come over to their table to ask if they knew where a certain place was in town. Ryu felt upset at seeing that. Okay, he probably should've seen that coming. Doesn't make it hurt any less. He was stupid to think Soju would be any less than a flirt… He wasn't very cute or anything really so he shouldn't have been surprised. "...Never mind, but still, he's nice and it wouldn't hurt to have him in the crew…" Ryu was unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. Life wasn't fair…

"Maybe," Levi muttered as he just held Ryu. "I'll think about it." Monkey D. Luffy had an archaeologist in his crew, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea? One never knows when they are going to run into anything old and it could be worth more than they thought. And there were those weird stones things that Levi couldn't remember the name of for the life of him right now that apparently helped to find out lost history and that could help find the One Piece or something. So maybe having someone who knew about archaeological stuff might be a good thing.

"Yeah, alright," Ryu agreed as he buried himself into Levi. Stupid Soju being a stupid flirt. Stupid asshole being cute and messing with his feelings. It wasn't fair that he was so cute and he decided to get a stupid crush… He knew it was too good to be true. It wasn't fair, it hurt.

"Mine," Levi snuggled Ryu and Eren looked jealous as he plopped himself on Ryu and Levi. The pirate captain laughed lightly and let Eren join in the hug with his new toy from Ryu, the boy snuggling into Levi's chest and snuggling right Ryu. Levi hugging the two protectively and possessively. "Mine."

"Ryry-nii, don't be sad," Eren told him, noticing that Ryu looked upset.

"Sorry about that," Soju smiled to the three as the people who had walked up to their table had left. "What positions do you still need to be filled in the crew?"

"Doctor, snipper, helmsman, gunner, navigator, musician," Eren said off the top of his head. "Chef and shipwright, anything else we can think of. You're our archaeologist so that position is filled."

"I am, am I?" the young man couldn't help but grin happily. "Since when was this?"

"Since Ryu-nii suggested it!" Eren beamed and Levi sighed at his brother.

"I thought I said I would think about it?" Levi repeated to Eren.

"We need archaeologist! The Straw-Hats Pirates had one, so we should have one too!" Eren huffed at his brother.

"You're just grumpy because Marco got the straw-hat back," Levi told his brother, which was true. Eren had been a little grumpy since Marco told the straw-hat back.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Eren claimed as he huffed more.

"Cheeky brat."

"Cold heart captain."

"Damn little loveable muffin."

"Icey leader!"

"Oi, watch yourself brat."

"You watch yourself Icey McIcy Face!"

"... are they fighting?" Soju asked Ryu looking really confused with what was going on.

"No," Ryu shook his head. "I think they're just teasing each other. Or at least Levi is teasing. It's fun to tease!"

"Is it Sugar?" Soju smiled to the sixteen year old.

"Well, you're being a Grumpy McGrumpy Face!" Levi countered back to his brother.

"Meanie McMeanie Face!" Eren said sticking his tongue out.

"Annoying McAnnoying Face!" Levi said sticking his own tongue out to Eren.

"Yeah, it's extremely fun to tease," Ryu nodded. Soju's smile was really disarming and cute… It wasn't fair! How could someone be so cute like that! "Pranks are more fun though! They're always more fun!"

"Why are Levi and Eren acting like children? Other than the obvious of Eren still being a child?" Chester asked as he walked over to the table where Ryu, Levi, Eren and some new dude were sitting.

"I am not acting like a child!" Levi said to Chester, seeming to take offence to that.

"Yes you are! Child McChild Face!" Eren said spitting his tongue out again at Levi.

"Listen here Braty McBraty Face, you started this. I am trying to end it," Levi told his little brother who just huffed and looked away from him. Irritation marks were starting to appear on Levi's head. It seemed even the two brothers who Ryu was jealous of their relationship and close they were, were able to fight and get on each other's nerves.

* * *

 **Lux: 94 reviews**

 **Chester: 31 follows**

 **Malic: 27 favs**

 **Archie: over 3, 060 views**

 **and that's the chapter. look forward to seeing more next chapter! don't forget to send in your send in your Q &A questions and next month I will be working out how to do the poll thing to work out our character in Sky Raider Pirates so far! so look forward to that as well. anyway, sorry this chapter was a little late. but it's here now and I hope you all enjoy! Until next chapter! **

French translations- 

_Maître Eren, je vais te laisser entrer dans la chambre de Mistress Sarah. Je peux choisir la serrure. C'est comme ça que je suis entré. Elle pourrait vraiment utiliser le confort en ce moment et j'imagine que tu veux la voir aussi, n'est-ce pas?_ meaning  Master Eren, I'll let you into Mistress Sarah's room. I can pick the lock. That's how I've been getting in. She could really use the comfort right now and I imagine you want to see her as well, right?

 _Oui s'il vous plait Rhys_ meaning  Yes please Rhys

 _Grande_ _soeur moyenne!_ meaning mean big sister

 _petit frère_ meaning  little brother 

_grand frère_ meaning  older brother


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey minna, we are back with another chapter! Let's get right into the reviews!**

 **tobi-is-artist-too-**

 **Wow… you left a lot of reviews. But then again, you are catching up, so it will take a little while I guess.**

 **Sheaon13: Yep, that's true. And Malic isn't that creepy!**

 **Malic *sulking in a corner*: I'm not creepy. I haven't done anything creepy.**

 **Yes. I do agree, Kent and Eren do need daily hugs. And yes, yes I did smoothly deny you the answer of Levi's devil. You will find out what it is called soon, well you will know by the ice you read this and will know that Ryu is nice and cool and all of that jazz. Okay, One- Malic isn't the king of creeps.**

 **Levi: yeah. That title belongs to someone else *shivering at the thought at the person***

 **And yes, Ryu has been all the shit. Levi too. There were lots of feels in chapter 6 and 7 and there are more feels to come and everything. Yes, a lot of things happened in chapter 8. Levi and Ryu being a thing would be precious and would make a lot of people's days. And yes, it is cool that Ryu can turn into a dragon. And-**

 **Levi: next review.**

 **Rude prick…**

 **Levi: I said next.**

 **Kyousuke: Levi is blushing~ He wants you to get to the next review because he's embarrassed~**

 **Levi *death glaring Kyousuke*: Next. Review.**

 **WhitewolfLune-**

 **Yep. we both do like Storm Pirates, good chapter BTW. Clones… I feel like I am lost and stuck in this conservation between you and Sheaon13. I'm not even going to try to understand it.**

 **Sheaon13: Yeah! Markiplier is the best! He's amazing! I love his scary game let's plays! Oh and have you ever watched Chuggaconroy? Or Zeldamaster? Or Purple Rodry? They all do some zelda games as well as pokemon… well I think Zeldamaster does pokemon but I'm not sure… I know he does zelda games though. And have you ever played or watched a let's play of Kingdom Hearts?**

 **Thank you, the chapter was cute, wasn't it? Except for Sarah and Kyousuke fighting. Those two fight a bit, don't they? I wonder if they will ever get along *sigh- let's forget about the moments when they have gotten along fine for a second***

 **Sarah: He hurt my brother I am not letting that go!**

 **It was sad seeing some of Sarah's past, but nice at the same time. I agree, and Sarah, you need to let bygones, be bygones.**

 **Kyousuke: Yeah! Especially since I didn't hurt Little E and me almost hurting him was an accident!**

 **Levi: It wasnt funny, it was annoying.**

 **No, I'm with WhitewolfLune, it was funny seeing you trying to do chores and everyone seemed to be stepping in and stopping you.**

 **Levi: and I wasn't jealous!**

 **Sky Raiders: yes you were captain.**

 **Will we see Eris again? Who knows. Will she see the crew? Who knows. Keep reading to find out! Will we meet new characters? …. Sheaon13, we will meet new characters?**

 **Sheaon13: You really want me to answer that?**

 **I don't know…. Are you going to give spoilers?**

 **Sheaon13: yep, so I reiterate do you really want me to answer that?**

 **No. Levi will you answer that question instead?**

 **Levi: Yes. we will be meeting more and new characters soon. How soon or when soon, I can't tell you as I don't know.**

 **flamesofthebluebird-**

 **Yes, Levi's and Eren's little fight is cute isn't it? Those two brothers sure do know how to fight, don't they?**

 **Eren: and yes, poor Ryry. He doesn't know what to do with all of the guys seeming to be flirting with him! By the way… what is flirting?**

 **Levi: something you don't have to worry about until you're older Air.**

 **Sheaon13: You might want to run flamesofthebluebird. Levi is death glaring you… and looking ready to murder… yeah I would run as far as you can...**

 **And I'm not going to involved with that one… okay, that seems to be all of the reviews, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Nerves 

Dinner that night… 

Levi and Eren were still fighting and somehow Soju ended up coming to dinner. The business dressed like twenty-two year was a little nervous. He had never expected that somehow that the Sky Raider Pirates, as he had learned that was who Levi was the captain of the crew of, he had never expected the Sky Raiders to be his new travelling companies. In the crew there is Eren as the cabin boy. Kyousuke, a swordsman, and Kent, the young man with the secret, were the co-first mates. Kyousuke being the Senior First Mate and Kent being the Junior First Mate. There was Ryu, or Sugar as Soju keeps calling the sixteen year old, who was Eren's babysitter and a jack of all trades, master of none. There was Sarah and her mysterious disappearing grey cloaked bodyguard, or boyfriend as Soju was having fun teasing, though, he knew there was nothing there. It was obvious on that, but that didn't mean he wasn't going on to tease or comment. There of course, there was the ship called the Skye Ryder who has a living kluabberman on her because of something involving strings that Eren did. Soju had a hard time understanding what they were going on about involving that. Soju has heard of destiny strings before though, but they're mostly in old legends and myths. Not much is known or spoke about with them nowadays. Plus there was a another spirit called Zero who was apparently apart of Ryu's devil fruit and now kind of isn't? Soju didn't understand, but then again, when they were trying to explain, they didn't understand so it's hard when people don't understand to then explain it to someone else.

Though getting back to the point of things. Soju was nervous as he never expected that the pirates would be dinning and having dinner with the marines. Especially not a Vice Admiral and an Admiral in the marines. The Admiral part especially is surprising. Especially considering who the Admiral was. Wasn't this man more for killing pirates than dining with them? So why are Soju and his new travelling buddies having dinner with an Admiral?!

"You nervous Soju? Don't be, Levi may not agree but I invited you with me to the dinner, so he can't really object," Ryu told him with a smile. "Plus one of the marines rescued my brother. So he's not that bad. The other is Levi's uncle, I don't like him at all, but I won't try to kill him for Levi's sake." Yeah, the captain kind of freaked Soju out, sure, but that's why he was nervous.

"Spitfire! Little Dove!" Malic smiled as he picked Eren up and started to walk off with him. "I'm going to go tease Rookie with Little Dove now!" Why did the marine admiral know the captain and cabin boy?! And who was Rookie and why was the marine going to tease with the pirate cabin boy?

"I think it's a little hard to not be nervous Sugar," Soju told the teen as Levi was glaring at him with irritatingly and angrily. "Captain doesn't worry me. But these two," talking about the marine Vice Admiral and Marine Admiral as he pointed at the two of them. "They worry me. Because, well, they could easily kill or capture us if they wanted to. Even if one of them is Captain's uncle." At least, he was guessing that one of them was Levi's uncle by the nicknames and the fact that Levi didn't seem to murdering the marine as he picked and was walking off with the captain's little brother.

"Both of us are Levi's uncles actually," Lux told new guy who wasn't with the pirate crew the last time he had seen them. And informed the crew in case they didn't realise or know that Lux and Malic were both Levi's uncles. "I'm from Levi's mum's side and Malic is from Levi's dad's side of family."

"Really? Well I like you more," Ryu told Lux.

"Because I saved Chester?" Lux sighed not sure how much he liked having the teen like him just because he had saved his brother. "I did what any normal person would have." Waving it off as unimportant, because to him. It was unimportant. He had only done what he had seen and thought as being right.

"But you are a marine, most marines are assholes. You and my brother are the exception," Ryu told him.

"Oh yeah, you're Marco from the Fire Demon Pirates correct?" Malic asked the man as he looked over to him, the blond man having just walked in with Ascher, Crystal, Amber and some others from the Fire Demon Pirates.

"I might be, why?" the blond said as he, Crystal and Ascher walked over. The others were all getting a spot to order food and sit down at.

"Flaming Pineapple Blue Bird!" Eren huffed as he saw the familiar pineapple style hair cut and the similar blonde hair.

"I was hoping you might have a lead on where mine and Chicken's son is," Malic sighed and explained to the blonde pirate. Malic knew who Marco was, he was legend among legends within the pirates, let along a legend within marine standards for a pirate. He was even more famous now than his previous captain, Whitebeard. "Chicken is Henry. Chicken told me he wrote to you about Black Blood, Alphonse, and how he had somehow given birth to the kid. He was taken a year before Chicken was killed. I've been looking for him ever since."

"I don't know sorry. But we'll keep our eye out," Marco told the marine. "Henry wrote and talked to Josh more than me."

"Yeah, but I figured he might've passed word along," Malic shrugged to the blond pirate. "If you find him, could you let me know? Or if you have any leads. I'll be forever in your debt if you do, Black Blood means the world to me."

"We'll keep our ears and eyes out, but I can't make any promises," Marco told the marine Admiral.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Ascher said looking confused. "I have a blood cousin that I was never told about? What is this!? Oh Josh is so getting it when I see him." He has a cousin and was never told about them and they're missing? Asch is seriously going to hurt Josh for this. That was so not cool to keep secret.

"To be fair, me and Chicken also wanted to keep our relationship a secret. My father would use Chicken and my son against me if we didn't," Malic sighed as he talked to Ascher. Now the admiral needs to give the Fire Demon Pirate Captain a nickname, him and all his siblings. And Malic has the perfect nickname!"We had been dating for years when Chicken was killed. So don't take it the wrong way, Cinder." Cinder was the perfect nickname for the Fire Demon Captain.

"Cinder?" Asch said tilting his head to the side looking confused again. Why did the marine call him Cinder? That wasn't his name, so why was the marine calling him that?

"I give nicknames to those I like, it's a rare occurrence, just ask Rookie. I'm calling you a nickname because you're Chicken's nephew, which makes you family. It's like with my family, they all have nicknames, well except some deceased asshole and Lucky, or Lux, up until today. And you are Chicken's family so you have a nickname, so does your father, well he will when I meet him," Malic explained.

"Thank you!" Asch smiled to the marine, then stopped and thought about it for a moment as he looked to his much older First Mate. "I think… it's thank you, right Marc?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Asch," Marco sighed as he shook his head at his young captain. How many times have they had this conversation? "It's Marco." Hitting the teen in the back of the head. "And yes, it is thank you. You have that right."

"Right then!" Asch nodded then looked to Malic. "I'll make sure to tell dad and mom about you! Not sure how the old man will feel about it, but you seem cool. So he should be cool with it. Well, after Marco explains things to him anyway." Which had Marco rolling his eyes at Asch. Of course the teen was going to get Marco to talk to his father about this, if he didn't know already. Which Marco found doubtful. Nikolai and Henry have always been close, it wouldn't surprise Marco if he knew. The twin brothers didn't have secrets.

"You don't really need to tell him about me, we've been in contact before. Thanks to Chicken. He already knows about Black Blood. But I never met him in person, so I can't really give him a nickname," Malic told the teen and his first mate. "I'm pretty sure everyone on the Blackbird crew knew that Chicken was dating some mysterious person. Nikolai wouldn't told anyone who I was. They weren't told who I was, no-one was told who I was except Josh and him. We tend to keep in constant contact by snail numbers and we talk. I was planning on asking for his permission to have Chicken's hand in marriage the day Chicken was killed..." Malic felt his heart hurt at thought of Henry. He had loved the older man so much. He was still looking for the people who took his Chicken from him, the same as he was still looking for the people who took his and Henry's son.

"And once again! Why did the old man know and I didn't!?" Ascher complained to the marine. It was not fair he was finding out about this so late and now. He should have known before! "I deserved to know that I had a cousin! Especially one who I was related to by blood! It makes him a Blackbird and a Fire Demon! I would have been looking for him if I knew that he was missing!" He wanted to helped look for the kid! He should be looking for him right now!

"Mally!" Eren whined to the marine. "Bored! And he is a Mean Fire Bird Pineapple Mango face!" Pointing at Marco as he huffed and hugged Malic.

"Then let's go tease Rookie!" Malic smirked as he hugged Archie from behind. Archie quickly turned red as he felt something from Malic that was definitely not kid appropriate. "It's fun~"

"Aunty Archie!" Eren cheered as he hugged him as he had no idea what Malic was doing. "Levi-nii likes you. So does Mally. So me like you too. You'll be Aunty!" Eren had never had an aunty before. It's not like Levi talked about his family much.

"If you want me to be Eren, sure," Archie smiled to the boy over his shoulder as Eren was hugging Archie's back, since that's where the boy and Malic were. Though Archie was very red as he felt Malic against him, teasing him. He wished hsi now boyfriend wouldn't do this to him. It wasn't fun and he was hard at feeling the older behind him like this.

"Yay! Aunty Archie and Uncle Mally should make Stupid Blue Yellow Pineapple Bird stop being mean," Eren told them. Eren had gone from being one of Marco's bestest fans, to, well, not a fan of the man.

"I am so proud that I corrupted him," Ryu said, happily. Feeling proud that he had Eren to help him to tease and being mean to the blonde pirate. "He's also a Mean Cruel Blue Pineapple Flamed Yellow Duck, don't you think Eren?"

"Yes! Mean Ducky!" Eren agreed as he just hugged Archie. "Taking straw-hat away..." He liked the straw-hat! He wanted it!

"Straw-hat?" Archie said looking confused for a moment until he saw the hat around Marco's neck. "Wait, is that Monkey D. Luffy's straw-hat?" Why did Marco have?

The tavern was quite full between the two crews of marines, locals and the two pirate crews, plus a few tourists there for dinner as well. But everyone stopped and stared at Marco who just played it off. People staring at him wasn't anything new. He was use to it. People were staring in disbelief that not only was the Marco the Phoenix from the Whitebeard Pirates and Whitebeard Remanment Pirates was here, but he had Monkey D. Luffy's actual straw-hat that made the Straw-Hat Pirate Pirate Captain famous, and gave him his name. The hat from people's understanding, use to belong to Red-Haired Shanks and Gold Roger, or rather Gol D. Roger, but the first pirate captain was very famous for the nickname of Gold Roger.

"It is! I want it!" Eren whined to the two marines.

"I told you we would get you a hat later Air," Levi sighed at his little brother. Why was Eren so hooked up about an old hat? Sure, it was cool and awesome and an amazing piece of pirate history. Everyone wondered what happened to the the infamous strawhat after Monkey D. Luffy's death. There had been many theories on what happened to the hat, and now it seems that they had their answer. That Marco, one of Luffy's friends, which was a theory, that one of Monkey D. Luffy's friends had the hat, has had the hat this whole time. Looking for someone to pass it on to. "Stop being a baby about this." Though, in truth, Levi really wanted the hat. It would be the coolest thing on earth to have the straw-hat, after all, all whom have worn it have become famous and have seen/found the One Piece. The whole Shanks side of it is complicated, but no-one really cared that much. Most people didn't even know that the redhead had given the Pirate King, the straw-hat. Well, not unless they read the books about Luffy's past anyway. Which Henry use to read Levi and Eren all the time.

"But it won't be Monkey D. Luffy's hat!" Eren complained to his older brother. "It has to be that one!"

Why does Levi feel a migraine coming on? Oh right, because it's Eren and he's whiny about something that he wants that no-one is letting him have.

"Why?" Levi asked, feeling like he was going to regret asking that question.

"Because you're going to be Pirate King! It's the Pirate King's! It should be with us!" Eren said. It was the conclusion and logic the kid came up with on his own. The hat seemed to somehow help people to become the Pirate King, so since they were going to make Luffy the next Pirate King, the hat should be with them to help it happened. It was very simple little kid, and so Eren logic. It was sweet and cute, but very annoying and giving Levi a headache.

"So you think it'll bring good luck to the quest for the one piece?" Sarah asked her little brother with a smile. Eren and Levi both seemed to have taken offence to what Sarah had just said. How could Sarah call it a quest? It wasn't a quest! A quest is something you did for someone for money and fame. This was an adventure! This was something that they were doing for fun! Something they were doing with their lives! It was a 'quest'.

"It's not a quest! It's an adventure!" Eren corrected his older sister.

"That's right, it's not a quest. It's an adventure," Levi agreed with his little brother. A quest sounded like hard work, while an adventure sounded fun.

"Okay, okay I understand," Sarah smiled to the two. "Adventure it is then."

"Adventure!" Eren cheered with a beaming smile. "We need more namaka! We need to find more crew mates captain!"

"I know Air, I know," Levi sighed at his brother. At least they have a crew so far. Levi never would thought in his wildest of dreams that he would crew, or the start of a proper a crew. Let alone have a crew with now, with five other people that himself and Eren.

"Well we have an archaeologist," Ryu said, motioning toward Soju. "So we're good on that end."

"That you do," Soju smiled very flirtatious.

"Eren, you seriously remind me so much of Luffy," Marco laughed lightly as the boy beamed brightly at that. Taking it like it was best compliment in the world. "That isn't a compliment brat."

"Yes it is! Because it means that I'm going to help Levi-nii be the King of the Pirates!" Eren cheered and concluded easily enough.

"Marco, Asch?" Levi said as he grabbed some paper and drew something quickly. Since the two of them were from the Grandline and have probably travelled and seen a lot. Especially Marco, since he was very old. Maybe they might know what this symbol was and what it was from. Levi feels like he has seen this before his nightmares, but he can't quite work out where or how. Nor did he have any clue on why the symbol scared him so much. Not that he would admit that out loud to anyone."My nightmare… the one I had on your ship. Something about a necklace the guy was wearing bothers me..." Marco couldn't help but whistle at the drawing, Levi was clearly not much like Luffy. Ace's little brother couldn't draw to save his life, while Levi's drawing was very detailed. Though, the person who was wearing the necklace was more shadow like than human like. But the necklace detail was very good, especially since it was a quick draw up. In fact, there really three things that Marco could think of that Luffy and Levi had in common. One being that they want to be Pirate King. Another one being that they are both bad cooks. Three being that they have black hair. Four being that they are both captains of their own ship. Five being that their names both start with L. And six being that they both have high boundaries for someone at seventeen, and for their blue. Oh, seems that Luffy and Levi have six things in common, not three.

"You mean the nightmare that had you screaming down the ship?" Ascher asked worryingly to his cousin. He didn't like hearing Levi scream, and he didn't like being told about what had happened after and during the nightmare either. A captain shouldn't attack or hurt his own crew after all, a captain should protect them.

Seven- Luffy and Levi both see their crew, their friends, their nakama, as family. So that was seven things that the two had in common that Marco could think of off the top of his head, comparing the two.

"Nightmare? What nightmare? What do they mean you had a nightmare?" Malic asked Levi worryingly. He knew that Levi wasn't one to talk to someone about this kind of thing, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

"The captain was screaming in his sleeping suddenly. Like he was yelling at someone and looked like he was struggling against something or someone. He kept saying something about work," Eren told the two worrying marine uncles. Malic and Lux both looked worried about Levi. Ryu was currently trying to stay as far from Malic as possible. He really wanted to kill him, but he was Levi's uncle, so he wasn't allowed. So he settled for glaring up a storm. "It got cold and the captain's powers were going crazy and Ryry got hurt protecting me and crew because Levi's powers were out of control. It was really scary, not as scary as the captain's Ice Demon form, but still scary."

Levi sighed as Lux, Archie and Malic both looked worried. Eren didn't need to tell Malic, Archie and Lux that. They didn't need to know about the nightmare or the accidental attack on Ryu and the others. He didn't want them worrying about something that Levi was going to forget happened.

"Yeah, it scared the hell out of us," Kent nodded in agreement with Eren. None of them had expected Levi to suddenly scream or attack them like that. It really did look like Levi was struggling against something, or someone, and that he was talking to them and himself more than he was his own crew during that time.

"I was really worried about Levi…" Ryu agreed with Eren and Kent, Kyousuke shivered a little at the thought and Sarah was nodding in agreement with the boys. It has been very freaky and had them all worrying about their captain. Levi was their friend, brother and captain, they didn't want him to be in pain. Nor did they want him to be screaming and scared and in pain because of a nightmare. It had scared them. None of the crew have ever heard Levi scream like that expect for Ryu and Eren. Ryu because of Levi's memories and seeing and hearing him scream like that due to the things in Levi's past. And Eren knew since he was there for most of the things in Levi's past, not for everything obviously, but he was there for a bit of it. "I don't like it… I should've been able to stop the nightmare…" Ryu gently touched where that scar was. He didn't understand why it had started to ache as he thought about the nightmare. Why was it doing that? He didn't understand… It was even worse not knowing where the scar came from… It was freaking him out!

"We can just stop talking about it? I'm fine now and it won't happen again," Levi told them with a eye roll as Marco took the drawing. He didn't want to think or talk about it anymore. Normally he was good at not screaming because of nightmares. Even though Eren was heavy sleeper and could sleep through a bomb or storm happening around him, that didn't mean that Levi wanted to scream and wake the boy up. Levi quickly learned to not scream loudly, but somethings there were nights where he couldn't stop the screams from coming out.

"I feel like I have seen this symbol before..." Marco said looking at the drawing of the necklace. It was a strange looking circle almost like a D with a weird star in the middle that was made out a two other letters. Which two letters, Marco could only really guess. A V and B? A H and S? Two Ss? He wasn't sure. "I just don't know where…."

The three marines- Malic, Archie and Lux all stared to look at the strange looking necklace drawing as well. Archie has never seen anything like it, while it seemed to be ringing some of bell with Malic and Lux. Though, the two weren't fully how or why. But Lux was sure it had something to with Eric, Levi's father.

"I've seen it before too," Malic frowned as he looked at the symbol. "I don't remember where either…"

"It's an odd symbol," Lux commented as he was looking at it. "Reminds me of that weird thing that Eric had that one time. I think it was a charm on a keyring or something? Or maybe it was a tattoo? I don't remember. I just remember Skye being freaked out by it and not liking it." Lux remembered the phone call from his sister about it, whatever it was, it freaking her out a bit. She kept saying something about how Eric was to into it and it only made things with him worse or something like that. She had pointed it out to Lux one time when he had been over. It was probably the reason why he could kind remember the symbol, because it was something that Skye had pointed out to him and she seemed to be really afraid of the symbol.

"That's where I've seen it before! Eric was in this weird occult called the DHS. He was a fanatic about the group," Malic sighed, remembering now about the symbol at Lux's comment about seeing Eric with it. "It was a tattoo and keyring. He even put up pictures. Like I said, he was a fanatic. Completely believed that the leader of the DHS was an fallen angel or god or something. Not to mention that he thought all 'demons' should be exterminated. Anyone with a demon devil fruit or just a plain demon. It was annoying as hell."

Now that the two marines were talking and saying things, Marco realised that he had seen it before. It had been with the weird group that he had wanted nothing to do with. They were a very strange group. They had been quite small though when Marco had heard of them and seen them. They were probably bigger by now. The group reminded Marco of the start of a cult. It wouldn't surprise the blonde if they were cult.

"Right, I heard of them," Marco nodded as he looked to the two marines. "They call themselves the DHS, it was short for the Demon Hunting Society. They're been around for a while, they only just big about eighteen years ago, but they got really big about fifteen or thirteen years old."

"They're all wackos," Malic told the blonde Fire Demon Pirate. Though, 'wackos' barely described the group. But it was the best word that the Admiral could think of and use in fact of Eren. 'Looney' and 'insane' were other words he could think of as well. "I met some of their members through Eric, unwillingly. He practically threatened I couldn't see my nephews again if I didn't go with him. Something about getting to the bottom of things. I think Eric thought I was a demon."

"Why would your brother think you're a demon? I mean, you can be an ass and stuff, but demon is a little out there," Lux told Malic. Sure, in the heat of the moment, Lux would probably call Malic a demon. But compared to many others, the admiral wasn't actually that bad. "Not that I haven't said that you were like a demon a few times with certain things you have said or done."

"There were, and still are, rumors about me being a demon wearing human skin. Not to mention my devil fruit uses blood, so there's that too," Malic shrugged to his older adopted brother's wife's younger brother. "Plus me and him never really got along. He hated my guts from the get go." Eric and Malic never got a long much, he was closer to James than he was to Eric.

"I guess," Lux sighed lightly as he looked to Levi. "You had a nightmare about a man wearing this necklace? You sure it wasn't a nightmare about your dad killing you're mum again?" Then Lux covered his mouth as he got a death glare from Levi. He wasn't meant to say that. It just came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"I don't know, I didn't see his face really," Levi sighed as he just tsked and looked away from his uncle. He didn't want or need the crew or Eren knowing that, he hadn't told them about his parents and what happened with them for reasons. "But mum wasn't there. It could've been dad in the nightmare for all I know… It would make sense given that he said that he tortured Ru… And that my crew would never find me… Or that they wouldn't even be looking for me… and I thought I said not to bring that up?" It was clear by Levi's voice that he was very irritated at Lux right now. Ryu was the only one who knew about his parents, and that was by accident when they had seen each other's memories. Other than that, he didn't need or want the others to know. He didn't want their pity. He didn't want Eren trying to understand something that he would never know or understand, nor did he want Eren trying to look into his mind about it. He didn't want Eren to know about his parents. The only person that Eren and Levi would ever consider and call their father was Henry. Eric never exstenised in Levi's mind. He only needed and wanted Henry there as his father and father figure.

"Levi, it's okay," Ryu said as he held him close, trying to comfort his captain. "You don't have to say anymore and the other two stupid marines won't either, right?"

"I wasn't planning on saying anything," Malic said, looking like he'd like nothing more than to kill the dual eyed teen.

"Lel, I know you don't like talking about it and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. It just came out because of what was said," Lux told his nephew.

"What's done is done and I'm not talking about this anymore. I won't answer questions about it either guys, so don't bother asking. No, it has nothing to do about trust. It's about privacy and the fact that I have put that behind me and don't want to bring it up again," Levi told his crew as he just wrapped his arms around Ryu and hugged him. "And I swear to god Lux, if you try to bring up the old man or the others right now. I will kill you." Levi was not in the mood to talk about Eric's family right now.

"Well, they all say hello and they're not happy about your decision to stay a pirate," Lux told the teen who shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care what the old man and his dad's brothers' thought. It was his choice, not theirs.

"See? I told you that Spitfire wouldn't want to be a marine! He's fine just being a pirate," Malic told Lux. "Anyway, I have to head out. I need to find the pirate crew I chased to here. Still don't know why a pirate crew from the grandline is here. Besides the Fire Demon Pirates." Malic said this, though looking like he really didn't want to leave. "Though I could just stay here tonight and set off tomorrow."

"You can't leave with me in your arms Uncle Mally!" Eren laughed at the marine. "Levi-nii will be lonely without me. What happened to teasing Aunty Archie?"

"I know! And that's why I wanna stay!" Malic pouted as he nuzzled Eren and pulled Archie closer again. "Can you feel my love Rookie~"

"Don't say that kind of thing while holding Eren! You'll corrupt him!" Archie said blushing madly and hitting the admiral.

"That's the point!" Malic smirked and teased his right hand man and marine. "We could have lots of fun tonight you know~ If you just let me~ It'll be so much fun~ Just like yesterday~"

Archie was very red in the face and hit Malic again as Eren was looking confused on what was going on and what was being said. The boy didn't understand. What did Malic mean by have last fun? And why was it making Archie red and making him hit Malic?

"What are you talking about?" Eren asked them as he was looking between them.

"I'm talking about sex. It's wh-" Malic's mouth was covered by Archie's hand very quickly and a piece of ice whizzed by him. Sarah was looking like she wanted to hit him with her fan, but knew that she might end up accidentally hurting her brother, so she refrained herself. Kent seemed horrified that the man said that and Kyousuke was laughing in background. Soju had an eyebrow raised at the marine. Was he really about to talk sex and explain it to an eight year old? Ryu looked ready to murder alongside Levi.

"Don't tell my Air that!" Levi glared at his uncle harshly.

"I don't get it… What's sex?" Eren asked, looking confused.

"Nothing you need to worry about until you're an adult Air," Levi told his little brother with a gentle smile before he was glaring at Malic again. Why did Malic say that? Eren was going to read people's minds to try and found out what sex was now. "It's nothing Air," Levi smiled to his brother and Archie was doing his best to back right off. Levi looked pissed and Archie didn't want to get between a pissed Levi and who he was pissed at, who was in this case, Malic.

"Aw, Rookie, don't leave me," Malic pouted. Though he was very careful to keep his thoughts away from any bad area. He would never intentionally let Eren know about sex. If someone hadn't stopped him he would have just said that sex was where people show their love to their life partner, even though Malic himself was a bit of a playboy in his younger years. But he wouldn't have said what it really was. After all it would do for a little kid that wasn't ready to know it to know what the thing was.

"Levi-nii, what is a playboy?" Eren asked.

"It's nothing to worry about Little Dove," Malic said immediately. He wouldn't even remotely give Eren the idea of what a playboy was. He didn't even want him to know that word! Damn kid read his mind. Archie was looking at him in shock as were the others. "I don't want him to be a playboy! I didn't even want him knowing that word!" Malic defended himself. "I wasn't ever going to tell him you know! I am not that stupid or immature."

"You sure? Because I wouldn't put it past you," Lux laughed lightly at the older.

"Yes I'm sure," Malic glared, clearly he didn't take that very well. He had a problem with people thinking that he would deliberately harm a child. Chester was not a child when he had hurt him and he wouldn't have even dreamed of injuring Ryu if he had known about him. After all he had been just a child during that time. All the children of that village were taken by the marines and given to orphanages. Malic never harmed a child. Anyone thirteen and younger was a child in Malic's eyes. "I've never harmed a child and I don't intend to start. Even if it is just mentally, it's still harming in my opinion."

"Really?" Lux asked as he looked at Malic.

"Really," Archie nodded to the other marine. "I know I normally move the children out of Malic's way, but it's because Malic asked me too. Though, I would do it, asked to do it or not."

"Soju is a playboy," Levi muttered under his breath as he just hugged Ryu.

"I'm not a playboy," Soju said hearing his new captain. "I am a flirt, there is a difference you know."

"There is?" Eren asked the older who suddenly felt nervous as he could feel a few people glaring at him. Those few people being the whole crew of Sky Raiders but Ryu, and Lux, Malic and Archie from the marines. "What's the difference?"

"Nothing you need to worry about little one until you're a grown up," Soju told him and was laughing nervously. Holy shit, why is the whole crew suddenly glaring at him? It's not his fault! The marines and Levi brought it up first!

"Don't worry Soju," Ryu said as he got out of Levi's arms and went over to Soju. "I know your just a flirt. Not only does your posture and the way you walk suggest that, but you really don't seem like the type to be a playboy."

"How can you tell Ryry? I don't know understand!" Eren whined as he was hugging Malic and Archie. "I don't even what a playboy or flirt are..."

"You don't need to understand till you're older," Ryu told Eren, not thinking about so the boy didn't read his mind and find out that way. It was hard sometimes to remember that Eren could read minds, it just slipt people's minds at times. "Soju, do you want to go out for some fresh air?" He was mainly suggesting it so Soju didn't have to deal with all the glares or stares directed at him. "It's stuffy in here and I really wanna go for a walk. So I'm more asking if you wanna join me."

"Sure, that would nice," Soju smiled to the sixteen year old as he got up.

"Whatever," Levi said, clearly sulking as he watched the two of them walk off to go for a walk. He didn't like that Ryu seemed to like and wanted to spend time with their newest crew member. Who was only joining the crew because Eren wanted the guy in the crew and because it couldn't or wasn't meant to hurt having an archaeologist in the crew. Levi was wrong, it hurt. It hurt having Soju in the crew, because it felt like he was losing his Ru. He didn't want to lose his Ru! Wait… since when was Ryu was Levi's?

"Don't take too long, the food should be here soon," Lux told the two as he turned to his nephew. "What is your plan from here Lel? So I can put in a report and lead Halt and the others off your trail."

At least the question was enough to distract Levi from his sulking and annoyance with Soju and Ryu leaving and going for a walk together.

"I'm thinking of heading home then going to Loguetown," Levi told his uncle. "There are lots of islands between here, home and Loguetown. I'm going to get a navigator at least before we leave. So everyone stops complaining that I'm going to get them lost." Looking to his crew who all seemed to be cheering without making any sounds at that statement.

At last! Levi seemed to finally understand that he has a horrible sense of direction and he is going to get them lost if they keep going whatever way he seems to think is right. Because, it is pretty much never right.

"Stop that! I can see you guys doing it!" Levi told Sarah, Kyousuke and Kent. Kyousuke just shrugged his shoulders and stopped as Kent hide behind Sarah who was trying to not laugh. Eren was grinning as he snuggled into Archie and Malic and Levi looked at them. "I want my Eren. Give him back." Putting his hand up to them. He was going to storm over and just take Eren if they didn't give him back in the next ten seconds. He was not the mood to argue with anyone about it.

"Awe, but I wanna hold him longer," Malic pouted, but then his face lit with a smirk as he went over to Levi and picked him up as well, snuggling the two of them. "I get to hold my two favourite kids now."

"This works," Levi muttered as he took Eren into his arms and hugged him and leaned against his uncle's chest, closing his eyes. He remembered doing this a lot when he was younger. He would hugged and snuggle into Malic, his other uncles too, but Malic has always been his favourite, to help him sleep or to relax. And right now, Levi just wanted to relax and maybe take a quick nap, or at least rest before their food got to their table. Levi's father's crazed face suddenly came into teen's mind as the man was holding a bloody knife and was talking. Levi jumped in Malic's arms a bit as he was breathing heavily. It had been a while since he had seen that face on Eric, or thought of his face.

"Spitfire are you okay?" Malic asked, looking worried. He had felt Levi, and the admiral was sure that everyone had seen Levi jump suddenly.

"Yeah… I'm fine," Levi said slowly as he just held onto Eren tighter, making the boy look worried. His older brother was always clinging to him when he wasn't okay, well, Levi was clinging to Eren in general. But it was worse when he wasn't fully okay.

"Alright…" Malic sighed, knowing that Levi wasn't okay, but knowing he probably didn't want to say otherwise in front of all these people. He would just do his best to make Levi as okay as he can.

* * *

With Soju and Ryu…

"So are you alright?" Ryu asked the twenty-two as they were walking around the dock for their walk. The tavern was very close to the docks. "You seemed to not really be okay back there… With all those stares and glares I can't say I blame you. I'm sorry about Levi, he just doesn't really like new people. Besides he considers me and the rest of the crew his and he doesn't like others touching what is his." Ryu definitely seemed bitter that Levi didn't really care more about him than he did the others. He just really wanted Levi to like him, but that was impossible. He would never be good enough for Levi. He deserved better than him. After all he just kept getting him hurt… Ryu couldn't help but feel that he deserved to be alone. Not to mention with the Soju thing, he clearly didn't like him but was just a flirt. It still hurt. But he knew that no-one would ever really like him…

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hadn't expected everyone to glare at me like that was all," Soju laughed and waved it off. Soju knew what to expect net time, so he was fine. "I've made a note that everyone seems overprotective of little one and I need to be careful what is said around him." As they were just walking and he was looking at the teen. "So you and captain know each other very well. You seem to mean a lot to each other and you're upset because you think he doesn't like you." Soju could see how the crew was just seeing them together. Eren was the baby of the crew and everyone was protective of him. Levi was the leader and close off and very secretive. He took everything upon himself and it was clear that he was still getting use to being around and nice with people. Kyousuke was clearly a trained assassin and fighter, well, it was obvious clear to Soju at least anyway. Kent was obviously not what he seemed to be. He was opened but closed off at the same time. Sarah. Sarah was more complicated and Soju was still working out how she worked into the crew, other than she seemed to be the oldest and has taken it upon herself to be everyone's big sister.

"I guess we kinda know each other very well. We saw all of each others memories so it's kinda hard not to. That happened on accident. And I don't mean that much to him. He cares about me like he does everyone in the crew," Ryu told him, and explained to the older as best as he could. Besides Levi or Soju would never really go out with someone like him. It really wasn't fair.

"So he sleeps with everyone in the crew is what you're saying?" Soju laughed at the teen. "I don't think he would like hearing that."

"So what if we sleep in the same room? That's more for Eren's benefit than anything," Ryu said a little bitterly to Soju. "I argued against it but the two of them are so stubborn…"

"I'm sorry, you and Levi sleep with the kid? That's kind of wrong and weird," Soju told the teen. "How doesn't he know what sex is then if you three sleep together?"

Ryu looked confused for a moment until the wheels in his head suddenly started turning and he was going red. Ryu had thought that Soju had meant sleeping with as in go to sleep with, not sleeping as in have sex kind of sleeping. Now Ryu felt like an idiot and was having bad thoughts.

"Wait what?" Ryu turned beet red. "That's not what I meant! I'm still a virgin! Wait no! Forget I said anything!" Fuck. He's making a fool of himself… Again… Why does he keep making a fool of himself? This so wasn't fair or cool! "I really should learn not to get so flustered by cute guys…" Ryu muttered that, unaware that he said that outloud.

"Oh… my bad," Soju said rubbing the back of his neck. It seems that Soju was reading too much into Ryu's and Levi's relationship. It wasn't what he had thought it was. "I just thought because of how protective he was with you that you two were sleeping together, not just well, actually sleeping and being asleep in the same bed. So Levi doesn't sleep with everyone then?" Deciding to tease the teen with this new found knowledge. He thought it was adorable that the teen was still virgin.

"Eren tricked him into agreeing to me sleeping in the same room and bed with them. And I really did try to just sleep on the floor… That didn't really work… Especially when they found out about my nightmares…" Ryu said, blushing madly. Eren and Levi refused to let him sleep on the floor by himself when they found he had nightmares and didn't sleep because of them. "And Eren is just a kid, so he wouldn't really know what most people would think when they heard that… But really, Levi just feels the same about me as he does the others. But I'm okay with it. I know that no guy would really want to be with me anyway." His tone of voice clearly said otherwise. He clearly liked Levi and his eyes seemed to be pleading with Soju, subconsciously, telling him that he wanted him to say that he would be with him or something. That he wasn't as worthless as he thought. Or as unwanted or undesirable as he thought.

"You still haven't answered my question stupid," Soju laughed as he flicked the teen's forehead. "And stop being Mister Depression. You seriously have no idea how he looks at you, do you?" Soju saw the looks that Levi was giving Ryu when neither of them were really looking or paying attention. They were loving and affectionate looks.

"He's only doing it for Eren," Ryu told him. At least, that's what Ryu had convinced himself anyway. "And yeah, he doesn't sleep with everyone. He doesn't like me like that." No-one would ever like him like that.

"You're a serious downer," Soju sighed at the teen. "I don't see the captain being that protective with everyone. You seem to think that he hugs everyone, I haven't seen him hug Kent, Sarah or Kyousuke, and yet, he hugs you like it's the most natural thing to do. Eren doesn't count for two reasons. One- he's a kid and two- he's the captain's little brother. I think the captain would let Eren get away with murder."

"...Fine, he sees me like a brother then, but he doesn't like me," Ryu sighed. He probably only saw him like a little brother because of the memories they saw of each other or something. Ryu really didn't know. He would probably need to ask Levi.

Soju kissed Ryu on the cheek and smirked as he walked off on the teen. "Well, I know someone who thinks your cute. Though, you're on young the side for him. Give it another year or two, and he won't have a problem showing you that." Laughing over his shoulder. "Only if you're not with captain though. I don't think he feels like being murdered. We should get back soon or the captain will be coming to look to murder shortie."

Ryu was beet red and honestly didn't know how to react as he just touched his cheek. Fuck. Why did he have to like two guys?

"We going back to the tavern for some grub or are we going to be running for it shortie?" Soju teased the short teen.

"It's not my fault I'm short," Ryu grumpily replied but walked with him back to the tavern nonetheless. Well that is after coming out of his daze.

"You prefer Sugar than Sugar?" Soju smiled to the teen as he looked up to the full moon that was slowly raising. "It's a lovely night. So, where are sleeping? On this ship you and little one have been telling me about? Or we staying at a hotel or something? And you're more than welcomed to sleep with me any night you like my little Sugar."

"On the ship. And yeah, I do prefer Sugar. I actually like that nickname," Ryu told the older. "It is a nice night. I can just imagine flying around in the sky in a wonderful night like this. That would be so great…"

"Except you're on rest and still recovering," Soju pointed out to the teen. "So you'll have to go on a different night. Because I ain't saving you from that Crystal guy." Soju had watched some of the Fire Demon Pirates. The doctor guy, Crystal, he kind of scared Soju. It was hard to get a hard on him. Ascher, the captain was just a energiser bunny who seemed to be beloved by his crew. While Marco, well, he was a pirate legend and good at hiding his emotions. But he was still kind of scared of Cyrstal more. Soju couldn't get a read on Cyrstal and that scared him a little.

"Yeah… I hate not being allowed to fly like this…" Ryu sighed. He hated being cooped up and not allowed to soar in the air. It was just another reason to hate bedrest. "When Crystal is gone I can sneak out and go flying and no-one will ever know the difference."

"But I'll know and I'm sure that the captain will be mad if you do, so don't," Soju told the sixteen. "Don't want to upset him or the little one by hurting yourself again, now do you?"

"No…" Ryu said, depressively.

"That's what I thought," Soju laughed lightly as he ruffled the teen's hair. "Now come on. We better get back before Captain comes looking and tries to kill me because he think I am trying to steal you away."

The two walked back in silence and neither Soju or Ryu knew what to think of the situation in front of them. Their captain seemed to be on the marine admiral's lap with their cabin boy on his lap. What the hell was going on?

"Ryry!" Eren smiled up from his plate as he was digging into his food. "Food's here! Good timing! Levi-nii said he was going to get a search party together to come for you and Soju! Levi-nii called Soju a bad word."

Levi wasn't looking at anyone was he was just drinking his drink and seemed distancing himself from everyone without saying a thing. There was a plate with some nuts, fruit, cheese and cracker biscuits off to the side. It was clear that Levi didn't seem to plan on eating, at least not at right at this moment.

"Come on Levi, can you eat something please?" Lux asked his nephew.

"I did surgery on his lungs, he may not be hungry or eating solid food as it could be a little painful for him," Crystal commented and reminded Lux. Sure, the surgery was almost a week ago. But that didn't mean that Levi still couldn't be in pain.

"That's why I asked for soup," Lux said, motioning toward the tomato soup on the table. "He needs to eat. Regardless if he's hungry or not."

"Really?" Ryu sighed to Levi. "I thought we were over this Levi. Did you forget that if you don't eat I won't eat?"

"Levi-nii didn't forget," Eren commented as he looked to Ryu. "He just doesn't like tomatoes, or onion. And he just wants to hold me right now. He'll eat soon."

"I'll make him some potato soup if that would help?" Ryu suggested and asked his captain. "Or ramen, ramen is always good."

"I have platter with cheese and fruit and stuff, I'm fine," Levi told Ryu. "I'm just not very hungry right now…." His grip on Eren tightly. The eight year old just smiled and leaned against his older brother.

"Alright. We can eat later then," Ryu agreed with a soft smile to Levi. He had a feeling something happen. "Why are you so upset though Captain?"

"I'm not upset," Levi easily lied as he didn't look at the snowflake haired younger.

"The Captain is jealous~" Kyousuke teased.

"Just fucking jump into an endless hole!" Levi snapped at his senior first mate.

"He's been like this since he closed his eyes and opened them very quickly," Kent sighed and looked to Ryu. "He won't admit it, but I think he was spooked by something."

"You had a nightmare?" Ryu asked, looking worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It was nothing, Kent doesn't know what he is talking about," Levi told them.

"Levi, you don't have to hide things you know," Ryu sighed and told the seventeen year old. "I'm here for you. You can tell me whatever it is that's bothering you."

"We're all here for you _petit frère,_ " Sarah told him.

"... I know that… it's just… there are just some demons one has to face on their own..." Levi told them. Eric and what did he did, it something he didn't want to share. It just something he wouldn't share. It was a demon he had to face on his own. That is how it will always be.

"It doesn't have to be that way," Ryu said to Levi as he sat next Malic, not wanting to, but since Levi was on his lap. The sixteen year old didn't have much of a choice. Ryu put his hand on Levi's. "And it was about _him_ wasn't it?"

"..." Levi said nothing then nodded his head as he leaned over and put his head on the younger's shoulder. Levi had been hungry, actually, he had been kind of starving since he hadn't really eat much all day. But he lost appetite, like he always done, when his murder of a biological father was brought up. The tri-coloured hair teen moved his seat close so Levi didn't have to lend so much to have his head on the sixteen year old's shoulder.

"How do you know about that?" Malic asked, his eyes narrowed. He was trying not to growl those words out though. He was very overprotective of his nephews.

"When me and Levi's cores connected, we saw each others memories," Ryu said, not really wanting to give the asshole that. But he could wave this next part in his face. He momentarily forgot that not even Levi knew what he was about to say, due to his immaturity around Malic. "And you can't kill me unless you intend to kill Levi too. With our cores connected like they are, both me and Levi have die if you want to kill one of us."

"What?" the whole crew asked as Levi shocked and speechless at that.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lux said looking at the sixteen year old.

"Oh… um, oops… I didn't mean to say that… Zero said I should keep that bit to myself… Seeing how Levi might not react well…" Ryu said, looking very sheepish.

"I don't know how to react to that…" Levi said quietly as his grip on Eren tightened even more.

"Captain… you're hurting me..." the little brown haired told his captain. It was hurting him how tightly the black haired pirate captain was holding him.

"Sorry Air..." Levi said loosening his grip on his little brother.

"I'm sorry Levi… I shouldn't have said anything…" Ryu apologized. He really shouldn't have let Malic affect him like that…

"Its fine… it's just a side effect from something that was my fault in the first place. It doesn't matter," Levi told the younger as he just closed eyes and leaned on Ryu's shoulder. He was tired… He hadn't had a power nap or quick rest all day... " _you're nothing more than a demon child that deserves to burn in hell_." Levi's eyes snapped open as he moved off the sixteen year old's shoulder very quickly. First that bastard's face and now his damn voice and words. Today just wasn't the Sky Raider Captain's day.

"Levi…" Ryu looked worried. "How about we get you to Skye and rest there?"

"I'm fine. I don't need to rest," Levi said as he grabbed some fruit from the plater and slowly started eating it. Maybe if he just gets his mind off Eric, everything will be fine and he'll be able to sleep later. Levi hoped…

* * *

Sometime later… 

Lux was laughing as he and Archie were talking and comparing Malic stories. Talking about some of the things Malic does. Talking about the fights he used to get in when he was younger and some other things like that. Archie and Lux seemed to be having fun comparing stories and seeing to see who had the funniest or saddest or annoyed Malic stories.

Malic didn't stop them, he could careless for the reputation he was meant to have. He just liked seeing Archie's bright smile. It reminded him so much of Henry, which had his heart aching. He missed his Chicken so much. He was sure that Henry would been fine with Archie into their circle. Henry was older than Malic, so why would he care about Archie being younger than them both? Then again… Archie is kind of young enough to be Henry's child, if Henry was still alive. Malic just loved how Archie and Henry smiled, it was their smile that sold him on them. It didn't matter about age or they were top or bottom. If they were tall or short. If they had long legs or nice asses or not. Though, Malic happens to think that Henry had a great ass and Archie's ass is pretty nice too. But it was their sparkling personalities and wonderful smiles that won him. That he had his heart sell it to them.

Lux's crew and Malic's crew, well, the marines under them were all getting along nicely. Sure, they were a little drunk, but they were getting along nicely. It was great to see. Chester was trying to get them settle a little since they were getting a loud. Though, when Chester wasn't with the marines, he was sitting next to Ryu and was with his brother. Chester had been telling some stories that he hadn't told or had thought about before to his brother. Talking about some training things and others thing that he has done as a marine. Right now, he was trying to get the marines to settle down, telling them if they didn't settle he was going to kick them out of the tavern and they could have early morning duties with hangovers and other things threatens like that. Eren was asleep in Levi's arms and the pirate captain was sitting with his crew again and they were seemed to be talking about they were go. Pointing at the map and talking.

"So what is the name of the island that you want to go?" Sarah asked as they were looking at the map.

"It's the island of Crasft. It's one of the islands in the the Romania Islands Belt here, it's the biggest one," Levi said pointing at the map. There were several islands here, Crasft was the biggest. There were about three smaller islands that they weren't big enough to fit on the map as well.

"That's not where Henry is buried. Henry is buried at La Blanca, that's on Isia. Around here," Kent commented to Levi. Eren had talked about the island a little and had pointed it on the map before.

"That's because I already said good-bye Henry. I don't need to say good-bye to him again," Levi told Kent. "There's someone I haven't said to good-bye to yet that I still need to before I leave."

"Speaking of good-byes, I need to say good-bye to my parents, but I never recovered their body and I don't know if their still there…" Ryu said softly.

"I got their bodies and mom's ashes and buried them on this island here," Chester said pointing to the town that was quite famous as the execution of both pirate kings. "There's a graveyard in Loguetown but it's out of the way and that's where great-grandfather was buried. Mom had always wanted to be buried with him when she died and dad wanted to be buried wherever mom was, so yeah… Lux helped me be able to do that."

"So we can go here when we go to Loguetown then," Levi told the redhead with a smile.

"I think it sounds like a plan," Kyousuke nodded as they were looking at the map. "We can go to Loguetown this way and probably past by the Baratie Restaurant Ship on the way. That's the one where Sanji trained and become a chef on and stuff. They say his granddaughter or daughter run it now or something."

"That would be cool, to get a chef from the same restaurant ship that Pirate King Luffy got his from," Levi commented. It was clear that Levi liked the old legendary pirates. There a slight sparkle in his eyes when people or himself were talking about them.

"Thank you, will you… will you go with me Vi, to see my parents?" The dual eyed teen asked, slipping up and using Vi in his nervousness. He really wanted Levi to go with to see his parents. He didn't think he could do it on his own.

"Sure Ru," the pirate captain nodded to the jacker. The marines were getting a little and rowdy in the background, making Eren stir a little in Levi's arms.

"Vi and Ru? Since when did you two have little pet names for each other~" the senior first mate teased the pair.

"Kyousuke, leave them alone," Kent sighed as he shook his head at the older first mate.

"We should go to the back t the ship. We can have break here and Soju can get his things and bring them to the ship tomorrow," Levi told the others as he got up carefully. "We'll sail some time mid-morning."

"Agreed," Kent nodded as they all got up.

"Uncle Mal, Uncle Lux, Uncle Archie," Levi said as he was standing up. "I'm taking Eren to bed."

"We'll have breakfast tomorrow before you go then," Lux told Levi as he got up as gave the teen a hug before facing Archie. "And we'll continue with Malic and the pickle jar story once I get these idiots to settle down. They're getting too loud and rowdy."

"How about we say did, and we don't? That story is not cool to tell Lux," Malic told Skye's younger brother. Malic hated that story, it was so not cool and really lame, and he didn't want Archie to know about that. It was a beyond embarrassing story and it was so not his fault it had happened. It was Eric's fault it had happened! And Malic seriously didn't want Archie to know the story. "Later Spitfire."

Chester slipped Ryu a piece of paper as he hugged him and let his commanding officer deal with the marines that they were under him. Lux had been sent some of the trouble markers and party animals to command to tighten them up. It was normally when alcohol was involved was when they were troublemakers again. Other than that, Lux had the marines pretty much whipped into shape. Sure, Malic was probably worse with the drills and punishment than Lux was. But the Vice Admiral was still not someone you wanted to annoy or have mad at you. Though, Lux was actually really surprised that most of Malic's crew was well behaved. Then again, knowing Malic, it was probably that way for a reason. Given how Malic is pretty rowdy himself and the marines under him would probably have to keep him in check.

"We'll have to go to the candy store I found in town today before you go," Chester told his little brother.

"Later Uncle Mal," Levi said give him a hug as well with Eren, then giving Archie a hug. "Later Archie."

"See you later Levi," Archie said as Levi finished the hug and the Sky Raiders started leaving, getting the attention of a certain doctor who liked to sleep naked.

"We're going are we?" Crystal asked as he downed his drink.

"The Sky Raiders are going back to our ship, yes, but you don't have to come," Levi answered as Crystal walked over to them.

"For a start, I am still your current, but on loan, doctor. I am going with you. For another thing, you shouldn't be carrying anymore than five kilograms with the way your side is. And for the babysitter, nothing more than three kilograms," Crystal told the crew.

"I'm carrying Eren and there is nothing you can do to stop me," Levi glared as he just held onto his brother tighter.

Kent sighed as he felt Crystal look at him. Ever since the Fire Demon Doctor found out that Kent was half-fishman, from when Kent had to save Ryu, the doctor has been using that to his advantage and has been getting the halfie to stop Levi from doing stupid things. Or for times like now when the Sky Raider Captain was being stubborn, forcing the half-human to force his captain to do something he doesn't want to do. Kent was starting to really hate the doctor for making him get on the scary captain's bad side.

"Captain, why don't you let Miss Sarah carry Eren so you can rest and relax?" Kent smiled and offered up as an idea so he didn't have to forcefully remove the cabin boy from the captain's arms. The half-fish really, really, really, really, really didn't want to have to do that. The purple haired teen was sure that it was a death wish to try, let alone do that.

"I said no," Levi glared as Kent took a step, well, a few steps, away from the captain and hide behind Crystal. Sure, Kent was probably stronger pure strength wise than his captain, but Levi had a devil fruit powers too. Ice devil fruit powers. Kent wasn't a fan of the cold, nor was he fan of the hot. Though, he prefered hot over cold.

"I want you to carry Ren too captain, but you might hurt yourself, so please let someone else carry Eren," the Jack-of-All-Trades told the Sky Raider Captain.

"No, I'm carrying Eren. I'll be fine," Levi told his crew stubbornly making Soju, Sarah, Kent, Ryu and Kyousuke sigh. They loved Levi, don't get the Sky Raiders wrong, but sometimes their captain can stubborn over the silliest of things.

"How about I carry him if you don't want the lovely Lady Sarah to carry little man?" Soju offered, only to have a death glare as his answer.

"My Lady Sarah is off limits," Rhys told Soju. "So I would kindly like you to back off, not unless you want me to kill you."

"Where did you come from Rhys?" Kent asked as he looked at the grey cloaked man who just seemed to appear and disappear at random.

"I was watching the Skye Ryder," Rhys answered as he took Eren from Levi's arms. Of course the pirate captain was not happy and was looked ready to murder the grey cloaked man. Rhys had done it so fast, that Levi didn't have time to realize that he had done so until he had done it. "Now, it is getting late. I suggest it's time to go to bed."

"We were heading back to Skye to go back to bed," Levi said looking irritated.

"What are you Rhys, our mom and dad?" Kyousuke commented as he past the man.

"I guess you could say that," Rhys shrugged as he was walking ahead of everyone. "Now come along children, it's time for bed." Rhys was obviously being silly and teasing them because Kyousuke's comment about Rhys being their mom and dad.

"I just thought of something," Levi commented as he looked at Rhys. "Just how old are you Rhys?"

"Am I the only who finds it unsettling that Rhys just appears and disappears at random?" Kent asked the crew who all looked at him.

"Rhys does that all the time and he's twenty-five," Sarah told them. "So I don't find it unsettling but I may be biased."

"I wanna learn how to do it," Ryu told them.

"Eren said its because he's ninja and all chessiuer thingys can do it. They're been trained from a young age or something," Levi shrugged as they were walking. "Apparently that's what Rhys said, so it's more like that's how Eren concluded what he said anyway."

" _Chasseur Gris_ ," Sarah corrected Levi. "And all of them train to be ninjas actually. So Eren is right. Rhys is a ninja. All of the _Chasseur Gris_ serve the royal family back home. And each member has their own personal guardian that acts as a bodyguard and protector to them. Oliver, who had been with Eren. He was Rhys's friend and boyfriend. Kind of like a cousin and family, but not related by blood. Not all _Chasseur Gris_ are related by blood. There are several families, the strongest or first born of a certain family normally get picked to protect the royal family. We normally have someone from each family."

"Sometimes it's is whoever is the closest in age as well my lady," Rhys added to Sarah's explanation.

"Wait, hang on, that means your royalty?" Soju asked in surprise.

"Yes. I am the crown princess and I am supposed to rule until Eren comes of age. But I left with Eren to hide from Kurt. On a separate boat to avoid suspicion on why Eren had gone missing suddenly. It didn't really help much at all. I ended up getting seperated from my little brother in the process and the boat was destroyed and whole lot of other things happened too. But at least I gained a new little brother and cousin out of this," Sarah said. "Kurt killed our parents in order to rule. Not only that but he and I are in a marriage contract. He was my parents advisor. I always hated him. But my parents basically sold me off to him as his family was from a family of nobles and it was my parents way of repaying his family for years of service. I hated it."

"Wow…" Soju said a little shocked. "Never would have guessed that you, Levi and Eren were royalty."

"Because I'm not," Levi said rolling his eyes as they got back to the Skye Ryder. "The shipwreck that killed Eren's and Sarah's parents is how I met and found Eren. My godfather who I was living with, had decided to adopt Eren. At first, Eren and I didn't get along." Well, it was Levi who didn't really get along with anyone, but that's besides the point. "Henry called him kid because Air had amnesia and couldn't remember anything about anything. I gave him the name Eren after an incident happen, which involved sending some people to the hospital. After I accepted Eren, we've been together since and I won't let let anyone hurt him, or they will wish they were dead once I get done with them."

"If they manages to survive, they will wish they were dead," Kyousuke laughed a little. He had seen what Levi would do to people, it wasn't pretty. Kent had seen it too. The two first mates shivered a little, they never want to be the opposite side of their captain. They much other be on his crew than be against it thank you very much.

"Okay, we're back at and are even on the deck of the ship. Give me Eren," Levi told Rhys as they got onto the deck of the Skye Ryder.

"At least he waited until we were on the deck?" Kent said to everyone as they were sighing. In all honesty, they were a little surprised that Levi had waited until they're on the Skye Ryder's deck before he asked for Eren back.

"I'll give him back after you have a shower and get changed for bed," Rhys told the Sky Raider Captain who looked really irritated.

" **I will tell you this once, _Chasseur Gris_ ,**" Levi said in a dangerous voice making a few of the crew take a good few steps back. Their captain was angry. "Don't tell me what to do and never try to act like a mother or father to me. **Do you understand?** "

"Levi, he's just worried about you. Rhys's not trying to hurt you or anything," Ryu told him as he stood in front of Rhys, protectively. "And we were just kidding about the mother and father thing."

"We okay captain?" Kyousuke asked Levi. He hadn't expected that reaction from his captain.

"Of course he gets it right when he's mad," Rhys sighed as he didn't look fazed by Levi anymore. Sure, the teen's serious and dangerous voice always freaks Rhys out when he hears it, but still, what the hell was that reaction? "Look, you can hate all you like Levi. But I am doing this to help you, like it or not. Crystal said you and Ryu have to have showers to make sure that you don't get your stitched ares infected. So stop acting like a child who is throwing a trauma and just go have a shower." Rhys was fine now that Levi had used the voice, it won't faze him again for a few days. But whenever he hears, it feels likes a spanner has been thrown into the works. Since it wasn't something that Levi used as much as rumours would say or think.

"Fine," Levi said as he walked away.

Kent let a breath he hadn't realised he had holding until he let it go. Holy shit, he thought something was going down for a moment. "Is it good or bad that captain backed down?"

"At least I know there will be someone that can make sure he keeps that area clean," Crystal commented as he patted Rhys on the back. "Dude, that was totally brave and foolish. I mean, I seriously thought that Levi was going to kill you where you stood for a moment." Laughing like a the funniest joke he had ever heard.

"If I didn't have Prince Eren, I'm sure he might have," Rhys said as he looked to the others. "Wouldn't he?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Kyousuke shrugged.

"Most likely," Kent nodded as he was a little pale. Who would have thought that someone that could probably beat them all in terms of pure strength would be such a chicken?

"Same goes you Snowflakes," Crystal told Ryu as he poked the teen lightly in the side. "Keep that clean. Now. I am going to bed and get some sleep. We'll do our final check up tomorrow morning. Night peeps." Walking off towards the infirmary and taking his shoes and clothes off as he went.

"Levi told you to do that inside in the infirmary, not on the way to it!" Kent shouted at Crystal as he sighed and shook his head. "I think Crystal is probably worse than anyone else at annoying the captain." And why did the man have to randomly stripe off to the infirmary?! It was embarrassing and annoying and just annoyed people. Sarah had her eyes covered as did Ryu and they were both complaining about Crystal and his horrible habit of randomly stripping naked on his way to the infirmary to nap or sleep.

"The captain will have to talk to Marco and Ascher about this, again," Kyousuke sighed in agreement with Kent. None of them really appreciate Crystal getting naked on his way to the infirmary. When they end up meeting this Fire Witch person, Kyousuke was guessing from the nickname of Fire Witch, that the person was a chick and would most likely have a devil fruit. Kyousuke hopes they're not much like Crystal, but since the Fire Demon Doctor has been speaking so much and highly about them, they may just as bad or worse than Crystal.

"Why in the world does he have to do that?" Ryu asked, annoyed and embarrassed. Not to mention he was blushing up a storm. He's still not used to Levi walking around the ship with only a towel! And he's been doing that every time he showered! Sarah was more annoyed by it, but she figured as long as he had towel on, Levi was fine.

"I don't know," Kent sighed as he had his hands on his hips. "I just think Crystal is weird."

"Agreed," Rhys nodded easily.

Levi came out in towel and was drying his hair with a second towel. "You can use the shower now Ryu."

"It's not bleeding and nothing seems to be pulled," Rhys commented as he looked at Levi's side where the stitches weren't visible, but the scar of surgery was still very much visible and obvious.

"Now give my brother," Levi told Rhys.

"Pyjamas first," Rhys said.

Levi groaned in annoyance and Soju was doing his best to not laugh. Kyousuke was doing not such and was just laughing his ass off. Rhys had summed up the stubbornness that is the Sky Raider Captain perfectly. The captain was like a child throwing a tantrum because he wasn't getting his way.

"Levi, please go put some clothes on," Ryu told him, beet red, his gaze focused on the floorboard of the ship.

"Fine, I'll go put my sleeping boxer shorts on. But that's it!" Levi told them as he pointed to them. The whole crew was trying to not laugh at that. "I only sleep in boxers and no-one is making put on a shirt!"

"Please put a shirt on… I can handle you wearing only boxer shorts when we're actually in bed but not really anything else…" The jacker told him. Ryu was desperately trying not to think bad thoughts due to the black haired teen wearing only a towel, it wasn't working...

"No!" the Sky Raiders Captain said as he walked off back to the room drying his hair.

"Why is he so stubborn on this matter?" the junior first mate sighed out. He didn't understand why the captain had to be childish and stubborn like this nearly all the time.

"Why is everyone yelling…?" Eren asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked around him. "Since when were we back on Skye?"

"How about for everyone's safety, you go back to sleep Little E?" Kyousuke smiled to the little brown haired boy.

"Where's the captain?" Eren yawned as he looked around for his big brother.

"Getting changed into his pjs," Ryu told him. "And please go back to sleep. Levi is going to kill us for you being awake."

"Then hug," Eren said putting his arms out to his babysitter.

"Alright Ren," Ryu smiled at him as he pulled Eren close, taking him from Rhys for only a second before giving him back. "I can't really carry you because I may hurt myself if I do. So yeah… That's why you are in Rhys's arms. The captain can't carry you either or he might hurt himself as well."

"Okay," the cabin boy yawned as he hugged the toy that his babysitter had made him. The eight year old went nowhere without it. He loved the ice demon plushie almost more than anything. Levi, Ryu and Sarah, and the crew and Skye, plus Henry, Lux, Archie and Malic, were the only things he loved more than the plushie. The brown haired child had called the plushie; Akuma-chan. Eren closed his eyes and got comfortable. It was almost perfect timing, as Levi was walking over. Though, he was covered with a blanket.

"I'm going to go get in the shower now," Ryu said, not really wanting see Levi in just his boxer shorts. Even if he was covered in a blanket, the thought was still there and now Ryu is having bad thoughts! Ryu quickly walked over to the bathroom. He also needed to take care of a stupid problem in the shower.

"Well, I guess that handles that problem then?" Kyousuke shrugged. "Though captain, Ryu and Kent have a point. You should probably start wearing a shirt when you're not in your cabin for bed. Otherwises you'll have guys and gals gawking at you."

"No," Levi refused flat out.

"Why not?" Soju asked his new captain. "Not that I mind looking at you captain. You are gorgeous."

"One- gross. Don't say that. You sound like a pervert," the Sky Raider Captain told his newest crew member. "Two- it will be a pain in the ass if Eren clings to it. I already overheat just sleeping in my boxers, it will be ten times worse if I wear something else like a shirt."

"So you're hot stuff?" Soju smirked a little, seeming happy to have found something to tease his captain with.

"No. I'm ice cold. That's the fucking problem you marron," Levi told Soju with a glare and dead straight. "It's Ryu who's hot stuff. He has an unnatural body heat which usually makes sleeping ten times worse."

"Um… excuse me?" a voice said that Levi didn't recognize. "What I have just walked into?"

"Why do people like to come onto my ship without permission?" Levi complained as he was clearly annoyed and talking to no-one as he was looking up at the starry night sky. "Why?!"

"Nothing. You have walked in on nothing," Sarah smiled to the golden brown haired girl. What was this girl doing here? Did she want to join the crew or something? Please tell Sarah she does. It would be nice to not be the only female on these ship anymore. Sure, Sarah wasn't a girly girl or an overly girly person. But that didn't mean she wanted to be the only female on this ship. Skye doesn't count, she is a klabautermann. "What can we can you for miss?"

"Well… um… why he is death glaring…?" the short girl said pointing at Levi.

"Because he's grumpy since it's past his bedtime," Rhys told the young lady. "Please, do your best to ignore the captain's death glare. He does that a lot."

"He's the captain of the crew?" she asked a little surprised, but not shocked. She has seen more unbelievable things before.

"Yes," everyone out on deck answered.

"I um… I forgot my clothes…" Ryu said, looking very embarrassed as he walked out with only a towel on and the whole crew had turned to see the mostly red haired teen when they heard the door open.

"Don't you have clothes in our room? I thought Eren told you to put your thing in our room?" Levi sighed as he looked to sixteen year old. "Just grab something of mine to wear."

"Yeah, but I took a shower in one of the the other bathrooms, I wasn't really looking to where I was going…" Ryu said, embarrassed about the whole thing.

Levi sighed and put the blanket over the blushing red teen. "Then use the blanket and go to our room. I'll be there once I deal with our unexpected guest." The black haired captain looked rather irritated about that, probably because he doesn't like unexpected guests. Unexpected people have not always been a good experience for Levi.

"I'm sorry about this…" Ryu apologized to the new person, even redder. Ryu clearly was berating himself for his mistake.

"It's fine. I'm used to half naked and naked people," she smiled to the teen. She had spent quite a bit of time with a pirate crew that had mostly males in it. Not many of them thought before they acted or did something stupid. Like naked wrestling in front of a thirteen year old girl. That was five years ago. But she hasn't been with that pirate crew for the past two years, not after him. Ryu nodded apologizing again before he left to go to the room and get his clothes on.

"And what can we do you for?" Kyousuke asked the girl.

"Well, I heard you guys were pirate crew and I wanted to join," the golden brown haired girl said. Levi was staring her at very closely. "Yes…?" she asked a little nervously. Why was the pirate staring at her like this?

"Sorry, the captain isn't a fan of people suddenly coming onto our ship," Kent apologised to the stranger. She was probably lucky that Levi hadn't attacked her yet.

"She's short," Levi stated bluntly. "Shorter than Ru… I like her."

"Like you can talk," Kyousuke snickered at the captain.

"Don't call me short you damn midget man!" the female shouted at Levi.

"Well you are short and I call it as I see you short-ass lady!" Levi shouted right back.

"You guys are going to wake up Eren..." Sarah sighed and shook her head at them. Especially since Levi was now holding Eren. Yeah, Rhys didn't have much choice in handing Eren over when the pirate captain just snagged away the little boy.

"Too loud…" Eren whined.

"I'm sorry buddy. You go back sleep," Levi told the boy as he snuggled him.

"Levi-nii, you shouldn't be carrying me," Eren told him. "Ryu said you might get hurt if you do…"

"I'm only carrying you to our room. I think that should be fine," Levi told his brother. Besides, he wasn't going to hand the boy over to anyone. Not after Rhys took him from Levi. Turning his attention to the new person. "We can talk about you joining the crew tomorrow. I have to get Eren to bed. Good night."

"That was a much warmer welcome than I got," Soju commented as the captain was walking off to his room.

"That's because you flirted with the captain's boyfriend," Kyousuke said, teasing Levi.

"Ryu isn't my boyfriend!" Levi shouted over his shoulder.

"Kyousuke means crush," Kent said.

"He's not that either!" Levi told them.

"Take Eren to bed and go to sleep yourself!" Sarah told the captain. She was getting a little worried, Levi has been looking tired all day and every time he tried to relax, something happened and he wouldn't tell them what it was about.

"Whatever!" Levi shouted over his shoulder again before going to his room. Opening the door and closing it before it behind him.

"I'm so sorry for captain's behaviour," Sarah told the other female. "I'm Sarah. The little boy was Eren and our captain is Levi. The one who walked around in the towel earlier was Ryu, he doesn't normally do that. These three are Rhys, Kent and Kyousuke."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Eris," the girl with feathers along her silver band smiled to Sarah. "And sorry for me yelling like that. I'm not a fan of being reminded that I'm not tall."

"Neither are Levi and Ryu, it's fine," Sarah laughed lightly. "Levi isn't always like that, I promise."

"Yeah, sometimes he's worse," Kyousuke chirped in, which earned him a elbow to the gut thanks to Sarah. "Worth it."

"Anyway, it's late and the captain has the final say on who joins and who doesn't," Kent told the young lady who wanted to join their insane crew. "So we can talk about this in the morning."

"You mean Eren has final say on who joins and who doesn't," Kyousuke laughed as he was over being a little winded from the elbow to the gut. "Whatever Little E, Little E gets. The captain can't say no to him."

"Yes he can, it's just rare and they fight. Or did you forget about how Ryu joined the crew?" the junior first mate commented to the senior first mate.

"I would like another girl to join us though seeing as I'm surrounded by a sausage fest," Sarah said to the boys. "Skye doesn't really count because she's a klabautermann and can be whatever gender she wants really. No offence meant guys."

"None taken," Kyousuke shrugged not overly caring.

"I think it would be cool to not be the only new member of the crew by myself," Soju nodded in agreement with what Sarah was saying. "And another girl wouldn't hurt the crew either. Variety is always good."

"If, Eris is it?" Kent smiled lightly to the female who nodded her head. "If Eris is staying, she can stay in Sarah's room until we work out rooms. If Sarah is okay with that of course." Kent couldn't remember where the separe rooms were, or, since they were going to have another girl or maybe more join them. If Levi was going to say 'girls' side' and 'boys' side' for rooming and showers. It would something best to talk to Levi about, since he knows the Skye Ryder better than anyone of them. And preferably not when when the captain was tired or grumpy. But then again, when isn't the captain a little grumpy or tired?

"I agree with that," Rhys nodded as Sarah sighed.

"Did you guys forget that Kyousuke and I both still have night watch because of what happened the other week?" Sarah reminded them. She was talking about the fight between Ryu and Kyousuke where she had sent the swordsman flying into the water for almost maybe hurting Eren.

"I thought you didn't have watch duty when at port?" Kent commented.

"The captain never said if we did or didn't. This is really the first island aside from Jau that we have been to together as a crew," Sarah said to the half-fishman.

"That's true… and the captain said we didn't have to do watch on Jau due to the fact he knew that the assassins weren't going to try anything," the purple haired teen nodded.

"What?" both Soju and Eris asked at the same time, looking beyond confused.

"Nothing," Kent sighed to the two of them. "It's a long story and one that can be easily be told and wait until later."

"I'll take watch, you two rest and take watch again after we leave the island," Rhys told his charge and the ex-assassin. "Good night."

"So I'm staying here tonight then?" Eris asked, wanting to confirm that. She could get her things from the hotel room tomorrow before they set sail. Not like she had that much anyway.

"Alright, thank you Rhys, good night. And yes, you can share my room with me. Come on," Sarah smiled at her, motioning her to follow as she started towards her room.

"Alright," Eris nodded as she followed after Sarah.

"Where am I?" Soju asked the two first mates.

"There's a free room near me, you can sleep there," Kyousuke told the twenty-two year old. "We just don't know where the rest of the free rooms are on Skye."

"Or what the captain's plan is for rooming arranges," the half-human added in.

"Why are you guys talking about the ship like its real?" Soju asked.

 _Because she is,_ Zero told him. _Hello I am Zero. I'm attached to Ryu's devil fruit. I'm kinda like a klabautermann but with a devil fruit instead of a ship. Eren made me and Skye visible so that's why you can see me and Skye, if you see her some time. I don't really know how Eren did it._

"Are you ghost? Is the ship haunted? That's actually really cool," Soju said. Suddenly, he was hit head in the back of the head by a mast. "Ouch..."

"Yeah… that was Skye. She's not a fan of being called ship," Kent told the dark blue haired older. He should know, Skye has hit him several times for the same thing. Though, Kent has no idea how Levi and Eren can get away with it.

 _Because she's a she and has a name,_ Zero reminded Kent. _If you don't want to suffer being hit in the head by Skye then call her by her name._

"Okay then," Soju nodded his head. "Skye it is then. Wait, the captain called her ship earlier. Why didn't she hit him?"

"I have no idea. I ask that question myself all the time," Kent sighed.

 _Because he's the captain and is basically like her mother or father. He helped build her so she wouldn't hit her parent_ , Zero told them. _Though she sees Levi as a mother figure more than anything._

"Explains why the captain is so protective of her then," Kyousuke commented as he was looking around the Skye Ryder. It also explained why Levi does his best to take care of her. Kyousuke thought it was because she was a gift from Henry or something, but it turns out he had made her. Mostly likely with Henry's help. It was no wonder Levi took the chores he had on her so seriously.

"It would explain a lot," Kent nodded in agreement.

"Anyway guys. Off to bed now. Shoo, shoo," Rhyse told them as he waved off to them. "We can talk and share stories tomorrow."

"Okay, okay," Kent sighed and yawned. "Good night."

"Night," Kyousuke said as he walked off with Soju following behind him.

"Good night," Rhys told them as he looked to Zero and Skye. "I'll be back in a moment. I need to make a phone call."

 _Alright_ , Skye nodded as she appeared. _And you're more than welcomed to sleep Rhys. Zero and I can handle watch. Neither of us actually need sleep or really sleep like humans do._

"I will be fine but thank you for your concern Skye," Rhys smiled to her. "But I wouldn't mind help."

 _Very well, we will help you keep watch then,_ Zero nodded.

"Great, we can all keep watch together when I get back from making my phone call then!" Rhys told the two as he walked off to make a snail call.

 _I wonder who he is calling?_ Skye commented as she was watching Rhys. He is trustworthy, right?

* * *

 **Crystal: 27 favourites**

 **Marco: 33 followers**

 **Amber: 99 reviews**

 **Declan: over 3, 210 views.**

 **and that is the chapter guys! hoped you all enjoyed. now, I wonder what will happen next time. And who is it that is so important that Levi has to go say good-bye to them before he leaves the blue? Found out soon, next time on Drag- I mean, find out soon, next time on One Pi- wait, wrong again. I can do this. Find out soon, next time on, Sky Raider Pirates! Nailed it!**

 **Levi: after fucking up.**

 **Still nailed it! Later peers!**

French translates 

_petit frère_ means little brother.

 _Chasseur gris_ means Grey Cloaks.


	20. Chapter 18

**hey guys, we are back with another chapter. sorry about the long wait. had a few things going on. birthdays, family things- lots of family things and other things. anyway, here are the reviews, and I'm sure that some things will raise some questions more than probably answer them. Things will be explained as the story goes on or during the Q &A.**

 **I am still opened with the Q &A flamesofthebluebird is really the only person who sent in some questions. so the Q&A is open until the end of June and will be done in July, so plus guys, PM or review some Q&A questions.**

 **anyway, let's get on with the reviews!**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too-**

 **I think a lot of people can get between either the bro-ship/bro-romance or love of Levi and Ryu. It is a relationship that we can all get behind.**

 **Sheaon13: Yes, Malic is Levi's Uncle.**

 **Levi: no-one was really meant to see it coming.**

 **Well, to be fair. To start with, Malic wasn't going to be Levi's uncle. But after me and Sheaon13 did some talking and reasonings, we decided that it would make things more interesting to have Malic as Levi's UNcle and there will be more story things done with it down the track.**

 **Ryu: yes, we will meet some more interesting and weird people as things go and I live your weird thing. it's great!**

 **so here is one back for you tobi. Kent and Eren hug back, though Kent has no idea what else to do about it. Kyou fist backs and Ryu high fives. Levi stares right back, as it is the wise choose while Malic just laughs that your poking him with a stick.**

 **The Gaming Geek Gina-**

 **Potential betrayal? Maybe, maybe not.**

 **Levi: yes, yes I'm not going to like that.**

 **Ryu: we do have some pretty cool new crew members, but Levi is my favourite still too. wait, no, I didn't it like that!**

 **We are going to ignore Ryu while is going crazy right now. You have a nice day too.**

 **Ooooh! Potential betrayal? Levi isn't gonna like that. New crew members are pretty cool but Levi is still my favorite character. Good chapters and have a nice day.**

 **WhitewolfLune-**

 **Yep, we got two new crew members now. Yes, Eris is here and has now joined the crew. I thought you would be excited about it.**

 **Malic: yep, that pretty much covers. the leader of the DHS hates Spitfire because he's a demon.**

 **Poor Eren, maybe Marco will stop being mean to Eren?**

 **Marco: I can be as mean as I want to be.**

 **Sheaon13: I'm excited for KH3 too!**

 **Wil we see more of the DHS? Well, read and find out. we will see more of them as we go on, if you have any other questions about them. I may be able to answer them during the Q &A. **

* * *

Chapter 18: Good-bye and injuries

Eren was holding Ryu's hand while everyone was saying good-bye. Levi was off to the side in some kind of heated discussion with Crystal. The cabin boy wanted to use his devil fruit to know what was going on. But if the captain wanted him to know what was going, he would have taken him over there with him, instead of telling him to wait with his sitter. They had finished moving Soju and Eris's things onto the ship before they had breakfast with Lux, Chester and Malic. The Fire Demon Pirates were there as well. Now the two pirate crews and the two marine crews were all saying good-bye.

Well, they had been saying goodbye to each other until Crystal pulled Levi aside and said they had to talk. Levi told Eren to stay and wait with Ryu so that the sixteen-year-old could say goodbye to his aunt and to his brother. That was almost ten minutes ago. Eren was worried about what Crystal and Levi were talking about it. What if it was something bad? What if something was still wrong with the captain and the babysitter? The cabin boy wasn't sure what to think or what to do. Should he read Crystal's and Levi's minds and find out? Maybe ask Levi later when they were alone or something? The eight-year-old wasn't sure.

"I'm sure it's nothing Little E," Kyousuke laughed lightly as he could see the boy looking over to the captain. "He's probably telling Crystal how he isn't going to be doing as the man has suggested and they're probably arguing about it." It was totally was something that Levi would do. "Maybe you should read their minds and find out? To make sure?" Kyousuke told the boy.

"Ryry? Should I make sure the thing that Crystal and the captain are fighting about is nothing?" the cabin boy asked his babysitter.

"Yeah probably," Ryu sighed. "It's better safe than sorry. And if anyone asks, it was my idea."

"Okay," Eren nodded as he looked over at them, using his mind using powers to lesson in on what they're talking about.

 _"Levi, I'm telling you this is going to be a problem for you and the others in the long run. A very big problem,"_ Crystal told the Sky Raider Captain.

 _"It has never been a problem before. So why would it be a one now?"_ Levi said in an annoyed voice.

 _"Levi,"_ Crystal sighed as he shook his head. _"The reason I am talking to you privately about this is not to worry your crew or your uncles. Hell, I haven't told anyone about this. Not Ascher, not Marco, not even Amber or the other nurses! I'm the only one who knows about it."_ It was clear that Levi was annoyed and calling Crystal all sorts names in his head. Bastard, asshole and fucking worrywart were just a few of the nice words that the other was calling the Fire Demon Doctor in his head. There many more words, like the c-word, which Henry didn't like being used once or twice too.

 _"Then keep it that way,"_ Levi growled to the doctor as he was rubbing his heart again.

 _"Levi, we both know if it wasn't for your devil fruit then that you wou-"_

"Shut up!" Levi shouted very loudly and everyone looked over at him and Crystal. Levi tsched when he realised how loud he had just been. He didn't want everyone's attention on him. "I know already. I'll handle it."

"Levi, it's not that simp-"

"I said I will handle it!" the teen snapped as he walked away from the doctor who sighed.

"Captain, what was that about that?" Kent asked as Levi walked back over to his crew.

"Nothing," the teen said as Marco was talking to Crystal who just shook his head and said it was nothing. Just a difference in opinions on something.

"Little E, what was it about?" Kyousuke asked Eren in a whisper.

"Something about ice, hole and heart… I don't understand it sorry," Eren told Kyousuke who seemed to be thinking.

"Oh… I shouldn't have given the okay to listen in," Ryu said with a sigh. He knew exactly what they were talking about now.

"You understand it? What is it?" Eren asked the mostly redhead teen.

"Is it something we should be worried? Or should an eye on with the captain?" Kyousuke asked.

"What are you whispering about?" Levi said looking over at the three.

"Nothing!" Eren smiled at Levi. "What were you and Crystal talking about?"

"Nothing," Levi said looking at them seriously. "You listened to the conversation, didn't you Air?"

"Nope!" Eren said not looking at Levi. "We were making a plan on how to steal to the straw hat from the oversize blue duck! Weren't we?"

"Yeah, totally," Kyousuke nodded easily going with that. "Right Ryuy?"

"Why the hell are you calling me Ryuy?" The jacker asked, irritated.

"I could call you Ru instead if you rather~" the swordsman teased the younger.

"Do it, and see what will happen," Levi said with an evil face making Kyousuke whistle. It seemed that nickname was very much off limits.

"The captain is thinking of lots of ways to kill to Kyou if he ever hears Kyou call you Ru again Ryry," Eren smiled brightly to his babysitter. "That's how much the captains loves you! He doesn't want anyone else to call you by his nickname for you!"

Levi choked on air at Eren's words. Who said anything about love?! The pirate captain just didn't want someone else to call the babysitter by his nickname for him!

"Spitfire!" Malic said whining a little, wanting his nephew's attention. "Hug!"

Levi sighed then smiled as he threw himself into Malic's arms. "Love and miss you Uncle Mal."

"Me too Spitfire, me too," Malic smiled and gave a teasing look at Ryu as he kept talking to Levi. "Make sure you don't get caught and don't do anything stupid Spitfire. But do make sure to do things that I would do."

"I thought you told him to not do anything stupid?" Lux sighed as Levi then hugged him.

"I don't do stupid things Luck, I don't know what you're talking about," Malic told the other making Lux sigh but smile lightly. It seemed Malic really does care about him if he has a nickname.

"I'll be careful, don't worry," Levi told the two of them. "And don't tell me what to do. I'm going to do whatever! I'm a pirate!"

"And whoever you want~" Malic added in a teasing matter.

"Shut up!" Levi complained as he was blushing as he kicked Malic as the man was laughing his head off and both Archie and Lux were sighing in the background. "Annoying old man…"

"I am not old!" Malic said taking offence to that.

"You're old compared to Archie, so yes, you're old," Levi told him.

"I want hugs too!" Eren told Malic as he put his arms up to the marine. "I'll miss uncles Mally and Lux too! I'll miss Aunty Archie too!"

"Another Double A!" Crystal laughed as Marco sighed as Amber round-kicked the doctor in the face and sent him flying.

"Hey! Don't hurt Chris!" Ascher huffed at the nurse. "Only I'm allowed to do that!"

"It's his own fault," the redhead said flipping her hair back. "I said not to call me that."

"Aunt Amber is right, it's his own fault," Ryu agreed.

"You're just agreeing because he said you couldn't fly aren't you?" Kent asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Ryu told him.

"Most likely," Levi sighed as he gave Archie a hug. "Come on. We should get going. We have places to go and a navigator and chef to look for." Plus, there was someone, or rather, some people he had to say something to before he left the Blue. He needed to say goodbye to his mother and two big brothers before he left. He already said goodbye to Henry. Plus, there were others he had to tell them too. The only person he was really going to take with him to see them was Eren, he might bring Ryu along, maybe. Or Levi will go see him by himself. He wasn't sure yet what he was going to do. It will probably depend on his mood when they to get to his home island.

Eren gave Malic a quick kiss, then he gave Lux a hug before going to Archie and giving him a hug and kiss. "Bye-bye!" the boy smiled and waved as he ran over to Levi and pulled on his brother's hand. "Nii-chan! Hat!"

Levi sighed as Marco was doing his best to keep his bored face expression and not laugh at how badly the Sky Raider cabin boy wanted the straw-hat.

"You really like this old hat don't you?" Marco smiled at the boy who nodded his head.

"It makes people Pirate King!" Eren told the blonde pirate. "And it's really cool!"

"So you would want it even if it wasn't Monkey D. Luffy's hat?" Marco asked the boy.

"Yes!" Eren nodded his head.

"Okay then," Marco said as he took it off from around his neck and put it on Eren's head. The boy's eyes lit up like the sky after a dark day. "You may have it until Levi becomes the Pirate King then. Once your captain has become the King of Pirates, you are to return the hat to me. Deal?"

"Deal! Deal!" Eren nodded as he was ginning and running around showing everyone the hat.

"You know, you're most likely never going to get that back right?" Levi commented to Marco. "Eren will make you promise to let him have it until he himself becomes a great pirate and probably the captain of his own crew."

"I'm well aware," Marco nodded as he couldn't help but smile at the kid. "We'll see how things go."

"Does the Blue Chicken Dinner have a soft spot for our sweet little cabin boy?" Ryu asked, teasing him.

"I will not confirm or deny that," Marco answered as Eren ran back over to them to hug Marco easily before running off again to make sure that everyone knew about the hat that was going to help make Levi Pirate King.

"You're just saying that because you're embarrassed Mr Blue Duck Flame Face of Doom," Ryu teased him.

Levi sighed as he put his hand on his head. How was he going to explain to his little brother that hat wasn't going to determine or help in making him King of the Pirates? That was not how this worked. It was whoever found the One Piece who becomes the Pirate King, not because of a hat.

"I'm going to show it to Eris now!" Eren told Levi.

Eris was their new crew member. Eren had woken up early and went to talk to her this morning. Levi had one of the rare days where he slept in. But Eren had found out from Kent that it was because Levi had trouble sleeping and was up and down during the night. Rhys had to turn and take Levi back to the room several times.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like the stupid hat more than you like the toy I made you. How rude," Ryu huffed, teasing the kid.

"I like them both!" Eren huffed at Ryu. "And I showed Akuma-chan off to everyone last night. I even introduced Akuma-chan to Eris this morning."

"You did?" Ryu blinked, not really realising that Eren had done that. Then again, he may have been too tired, having been woken up any time Levi got out of bed. He really hated being a light sleeper at times like that. Then again he would've woken up a few seconds later due to nightmares if he didn't. "Huh, I didn't know that."

"Of course I showed him off to everyone! He's my favourite thing in the whole wide world! Other than Levi-nii. Nii-chan is always favourite!" Eren smiled as he hugged Levi who pulled Akuma-chan from his red jacket pocket. "And now Akuma-chan and I match!" Running off to show everyone that Akuma-chan and he matched with their straw-hats.

"Should you tell him that they don't fully match?" Marco asked Levi.

"Nah, it's fine. It will be too much of a headache trying to correct Eren on that," Levi said waving it off. Besides, the teen doesn't always want to be the bad guy with the kid. He'll let the cabin boy have this moment.

"Levi, are you okay?" Lux asked the teen as the pirate captain was just watching Eren running around showing off the 'matchingness' of him and Akuma-chan.

"I'm fine, why?"

"I saw the article in the newspaper..." Making the teen flinch. Fucking hell, he had completely forgotten about that.

"That's right… I need to find the person who wrote that and kill them," Levi growled a little. The whole world didn't need to know his life story, he didn't want anyone to know his life! No-one needed to know about his father, his mother, his brothers and his family! There was a reason for changing his name, there was a reason for keeping it from Eren and the others. There was a reason for everything and everything has it's a reason and all this Carla Jane, or Jane Carla, or whatever the hell the name of the person who wrote the article, they have no right to tell everyone in all of the blues and all of the seas about those reasons! They were personal! They were also the same person who wrote about Malic too! "Was there another article? They said they were going to do another article on me."

"I didn't see anything," Lux lied easily enough to Levi. It was probably best Levi didn't see the new article on him. It was going to set the pirate right after off, and that was the last thing that they needed right now.

"Levi, I'm bored," the redhead told Levi, trying to get his attention away from the article and to prevent Levi from trying to interrogate Lux. Levi knew there would be another article, so Ryu needed to keep him distracted. "Crystal won't let me doing anything fun! I'm bored. Entertain me! Wait no! I didn't mean like that! Ignore what I just said! I didn't say that! Nope! I didn't say anything!" The poor redhead was very flustered it seemed.

"Sorry Ru," Levi said smiling at the redhead. "I think we have time to go see the candy store I saw before we sail off. What do you say?"

"Candy!" Eren said appearing out of nowhere. "I want to go to the candy store too!"

"I thought you going to see Eris with Sarah back at Skye?" Levi said to his little brother.

"Candy is more important! I can show Eris the straw hat and that me and Akuma-chan match after the candy store!" Eren told Levi as he was grabbing Levi's and Ryu's hands. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"How about we get Eris to come along? Get to know our new crewmate?" Ryu suggested.

"Okay!" Eren nodded as Levi shrugged.

"Oh? You want someone else to go on your date~" Kyousuke teased the two.

"Oh, I'm more than happy to join in on this date," Soju smiled as his hair wasn't as tidy as it was yesterday. "I think a date looking after the little man and going to the candy store sounds like fun."

"It's not a date," Levi told them as he pointed at them. "The crew is all welcomed to come. I wouldn't let anyone come if it was a date. We're just hanging out." Taking the mostly redhead's hand in his own as Eren let go of his brother's and they were both only holding Ryu's hand. "Let's go Ru." Walking off with the cabin boy and the babysitter.

"Why do I feel like this is a date and the captain is just in denial?" Kent sighed, saying it softly to himself. He did not want Levi to hear that.

"Levi, wait. We need to wait for Eris!" Ryu told him.

"Eris stayed on Skye, remember? We'll go by our ship and ask her if she wants to come," Levi told Ryu as they were walking.

Eren was smiling as he was swinging his hand and the one that he was holding of Ryu's around. Levi was walking just in front of them and holding the jackers hand very tightly

"Um, Levi, not that I don't mind or anything, but why are you holding my hand so tightly?" Ryu asked as he looking at the other's holding his hand.

"Because I want to," Levi answered as he only gripped onto other's hand tighter. "Make sure to keep hold of Eren's hand. Or he will get lost or get kidnapped on us." Slowly down a little and making sure Ryu was walking close to him. "Mine," muttering to himself. The mostly redhead went very red in the face and decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth and stayed silent, enjoying the feeling of Levi holding his hand and being so close to him. Ryu couldn't help but lean against Levi's shoulder without thinking. He, of course, kept ahold of Eren's hand too.

Eren was smiling and talking about endless nothingness as they were walking. Swinging Ryu's hand happily as he was going on about how nothing was going to stop them from making Levi the King of the Pirates now since they had the straw-hat that makes Pirates Kings.

Eris was at the dock waiting for Sarah, Levi and the others to come back. She pretty much grabbed her things and stayed at the ship. She wasn't a fan of the idea of seeing the marines again, she is not a fan of the marines. Not after Berserker and what happened to Mick and the others. Plus, the Marines work for the World Government, Eris hates the World Government with a passion.

"Eris! Eris!" Eren shouted as he let go of Ryu's hand and ran up to golden blonde haired girl. "Look! Look!" Jumping up and down in front of the female. "I have a straw hat! I have Straw-hat Luffy's hat!" Then showing her the plushie. "Me and Akuma-chan match now! Ryry made Akuma-chan just for me! Isn't he cute?! He's the cutest and coolest toy in the whole wide world!" Hugging the toy and grabbing her hand. "We're going to the candy before we leave! You're coming too!" Dragging her to Levi and Ryu. "I got Eris!"

"That's great," Ryu smiled. "Now we can officially meet under better… circumstances… Again I'm sorry about that…"

"It's fine," Eris laughed lightly as she waved her at the younger. "I said last night that I was used to seeing worse, so its fine. Nice to meet you officially… Ryu right?"

"Yep," Ryu nodded.

"Yep. That's Ryry and I'm Eren!" the cabin said to her as she pointed to him than himself. "I'm the cabin boy and Ryry is the jack of all trades! You know Levi-nii clearly. He's our captain!"

"I remember you from this morning Eren," Eris laughed lightly as they were walking. "And I know who Levi is. I follow the bounties a bit. Where are the others?"

"Don't know," Levi shrugged as his answer to the question of where the others were. "They'll most likely meet us at the candy store. I told them that's where we're going. They're probably following close behind us or something."

"Makes sense, so, how long have you and the captain been dating for Ryu?" Eris asked as she was holding Eren's hand and he was swinging around like a madman. Eris was fairly easy going. She would just become whatever the crew needed personality wise, position wise. She liked being a musician, she doesn't mind sharing it with someone if she has too.

"We're not dating!" both Ryu and Levi cried, red-faced.

"Really? But you two are close and sleep in the same room and bed and stuff, so I just thought, you know," Eris told them. "That you were dating. Are you childhood friends or cousins or brothers or something?"

"Ryry-nii and Levi-nii like each other but they don't want to admit it!" Eren told the female as they were walking. "Ryry is scared that Levi doesn't like him and Levi is a little confused because he has never liked anyone as much as he likes Ryry!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ryu and Levi said again in unison.

"They're cute together!" Eren smiled as he was still swinging his hand and her hand around, before yawning and rubbing his eyes with his other hand that had the ice demon plushie in it.

"So, you made the plushie Ryu? What is it?" Eris asked him, deciding if Levi and Ryu weren't ready to get together yet, then she wasn't going to push it. Maybe. Plus, Eren was right, the captain and the jack of trades do make a cute couple.

"It's the captain's demon form… minus the cuteness. It's actually quite terrifying in all honesty," Ryu told her.

"We're here," Levi told them as he opened the door to the candy store and frowned. "Great, what are you doing here?"

A tall girl with long pink hair frowned seeing him as she turned around hearing someone's voice.

"Oh joy, Ice Prick is here," she said rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me, but don't talk to our captain that way," Eris said walking up to the much taller girl.

"Oh joy, the Ice Freak has little friends. How long are they going to last, a week, if that?" the girl said with her hand on her hips.

Eren hide behind Eris and stood next to Ryu. Levi said nothing as he just walked past the girl with a bit of a shove of his shoulder. She was someone from his early days of trying to get a crew together. The two of them have always clashed heads.

"Oh and look, you still have the lost puppy," she commented as she was talking about Eren. "You know the little puppy is only going to hold you back, right? He's a weak little dog who can do anything. All he is good at is being taken."

"Don't you dare talk about Eren like that you fucking asshole," Ryu snarled, very tempted to set her on fire or cut her up into little tiny pieces. Levi's memories may or may not be affecting him too. "And our crew is family. So what if they didn't last before, we will now! I don't give a damn about what you think otherwise you fucking bitch. Do not mess with my crew, got that?!"

"How about you stay out of it you three hair coloured man slut?" she told the younger teen.

"And how about you die and go to hell? Oh wait, you can't. You're too good for even that. But what's worse than hell I wonder?" Ryu teased her maliciously. "And really? That's the best insult you can come up with? Huh, that's pretty stupid. I expected better. Sad, you can't even amount to those hopes. Oh well. It doesn't matter, just like you don't." Okay, maybe she was getting to him just a little itty bitty bit.

"Georgia," Levi said as he stared at her. Making everyone flinch around them as it was getting suddenly very cold inside the candy store. "Say whatever you want about me. Call me whatever names you want." Levi's hand went to the glass window, touching it lightly and making it shatter. The dark look in the teen's eyes said it all. "But bad mouth my brother or my crew, and we will have a problem."

"Oh? Am I no longer your 'First Mate'?" she said scaracially as Eren let go of Eris fully and ran over Ryu. Levi looked over to Eris, Ryu and Eren and stayed where he was. His eyes were then looking around them.

"You were never really his First Mate you know," Ryu told her. "I mean Kyousuke and Kent are the first mates he has and wants. They are our family and we are theirs. You could never take their place. The moment you left the crew was the moment you ceased being his first mate. You really are a bitch, aren't you? Or are trying to cover up some insecurity? Trying to take your anger out on poor innocent people? That's the very definition of a bully you know. You are a bully Ms Evil Monster Girl."

"Please, the crew I am with is ten times better than Ice Gay's one will ever be," Georgia told the sixteen-year-old. "You know, you and blondie girl could easily join our crew. I'm sure the others could some sluts to play around with."

"Gege, what are you doing?" a tall man said as he walked over.

Levi was doing his best to keep his temper in check. He wasn't going to go to Georgia's level. He was going to keep a level head, but this bitch was making that very difficult.

"Eren, Levi, is there something wrong?" Sarah asked as she came over. Eren practically ran into to her arms, tears in his eyes. "Alright, **who the hell made my _petit frère_ cry?** " the brown haired girl asked this in a dangerous tone. The wind whipped around her in her furry. No-one makes her little brother cry!

Eren pointed to the pink hair girl as he just buried his face in Sarah's body. He has never liked Georgia, she has always been a mean, mean, mean witch. She and Levi have never gotten along, so she left the crew after only about a week, maybe eight days.

"May I please kill her captain? I'll make it very painful to make her pay for hurting our little brother," Sarah told the captain. "Please."

"Georgia, are you seriously starting fights again?" the tall man said as he bowed to Levi. "I am so, so so so sorry for her. She does this all the time. I swear she is trying to get us killed."

"It's fine, we have a history," Levi told the other in an annoyed sighed.

"But Captain!" the pink haired girl said looking at the man. "He's-" The man covered her mouth up.

"If I knew she was here, I would have gone to the bakery first and waited for her to leave," Levi glared at her.

"We were just leaving," the man said.

"Good, because if I heard one more word from her, I was going to let Sarah kill her," Levi told him as he went to back to ignoring the pink haired girl. Shoving pass her as he walked to Eren and pick him up. "I was thinking of getting some chocolate covered bananas, what do you think of the idea Air?"

"With dark chocolate?" Eren asked snivelling. "Raspberries too!"

"Of course Air, whatever we want!" Levi smiled at the boy to cheer him up.

"So you conned one more person into thinking they're your sibling?" The pink haired girl couldn't help but poke fun at Levi as her captain removed his hand.

"I'll have you know, Eri is my blood brother and since he sees Levi as his brother, he is mine as well," Sarah told her.

Levi decided to keep ignoring Georgia as he shoved passed her again, this time knocking her to the ground as he was carrying Eren and had Ryu's hand in his and had the other close him.

"So we'll get some gummies and chocolate bananas and raspberries," Levi said talking to Eren before turning to Ryu. "What candies are you going to get Ru?"

"I want to get all of it! Maybe a dozen of each. That would be good," Ryu said, unable to help the drool that came out just thinking about the yummy candies.

"Okay, sure," Levi smiled and nodded as they came to the front. Georgia went to say something again but her captain covered her mouth and daggered her out. Several over people followed. Levi watched him from the eye of his eyes. As he had thought, there had been a few people here that were apart of the crew that Georgia was in now.

"Sorry about window Minster Candyman!" Eren told the man. "Can we get five hundred of each of your candies?"

"Oi!" Levi said looking at Eren who was playing innocent. "I didn't say yes to that."

"Please Levi-nii? Please?" Eren begged his big brother.

"Do I look like I am made out of money?" the pirate captain asked the cabin boy.

"The captain is right, we don't have enough belli for that. That's way too much candy anyway Ren. There is no way either of us could eat it all," the babysitter told his charge. "And I can't believe I just said that. What has the world come to?!" The mostly redhead started to sulk muttering things like candy has betrayed him and other such nonsense.

"That's right, the candy would go stale and yuck," Levi nodded in agreement. "And we won't have enough money to pay for that much."

"Oh… boo…" Eren said sulking a little. "Fine. A hundred of each candy!"

"Air, no," Levi told the boy. "I still owe the man belli for the window I broke."

Eren was grumbling as he crossed his arms sulking. Levi sighed and put a bag on the counter as he had his normal bored look back on his face. Levi waved his hand where the glass had been and had a beautiful ice window.

"There. Now it won't break unless it is hit with sea-stone," Levi said to the owner of the candy store who was looking like a goldfish with their mouth wide open the way it was. "We'll get fifty of everything. That should keep these two happy and then there's something for everyone." Clearly talking about Ryu and Eren when he had said these two. Plus, with the ice window, it means they do save a little bit of money on having to buy this a new one.

"That sounds awesome captain," Ryu told Levi, drooling again. The candy looked so good! He couldn't help it!

"So… who was the pink-haired bitch that the captain didn't kill?" Kyousuke asked looking a little confused. Seriously, the swordsman had expected her and several other people to have died with what she had said, especially with how upset Eren was.

"Georgia, she was his first ever First Mate," Ryu told him. "She left becau-"

"Many reasons. We don't need to talk about her. I rather forget about her," Levi told the two of them as one of the workers was getting the candy and the owner was still looking like a goldfish.

"So that… Unfriendly lady, could have been the First Mate instead of me and Kyou sharing it?" Kent commented as it was clear he was doing his best to not use any bad words.

"I just said I don't talk about Georgia!" Levi snapped as his breath was steamy and his eyes were tinted red for a moment.

"I'm sorry!" Kent apologised to his captain. Levi wasn't happy, he was not happy at all.

"If I didn't know any better Captain," Soju said as he was purposely hugging Ryu to get his captain's attention. It was clear there was more to this then Levi was letting on. "I would say there's more to this Georgia chick then you're telling us. What is it? Is she an ex-girlfriend of yours? We won't judge."

"Ever joke about that again, and I will freeze you in the spot where you stand and I will shatter you," Levi told Soju darkly.

"Captain, no offence meant. But you're overaction kind of tells us that there is more to this Georgia girl than you are telling us," Eris told her new captain as Levi didn't look at them and just hugged Eren tightly. "Captain?"

"I don't want or need to talk about it, alright? Just drop it. Please..." Levi asked them. The crew felt awful for a moment, they just realised that this chick. She had done something to their captain. Sure, it was before they knew him, but she did something and it has some kind of damage to Levi for this kind of reaction. They have never seen or heard him speak like this before.

"Vi," Ryu said softly. "You should tell them. You can trust them, trust us. Please. A crew can't survive by keeping secrets you know captain. It's just like the assassin's island the others need to know what happened there too. You don't have to reveal it all at once bu-"

"Oh really?! Like you have room to talk Monkey D. Ryumi," Levi snapped. The jack of all trades flinched. Eris and Soju looked flabbergasted. What was their captain talking about?

"That's not my na-"

"It might as well be with your ancestor!"

"I was going to tell them… when I worked up the courage to…" Ryu admitted, looking at the floor. "But just because you're upset and scared Levi, it doesn't mean you should blurt that out…"

"I'm not scared! I just don't want to talk about Georgia!" Levi shouted.

"But you'll need to eventually," Ryu told him. "We're like family, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other. It might end up endangering the others if they don't know or it might end up hurting you, yourself. Keeping it bottled in isn't a good thing."

"Oh like you're one to talk Mr I don't want to remember someone because remembering them is too painful! You're in the same boat as me!"

"Stop it!" Eren told the two of them. "Levi and Ryry like each other. They shouldn't be fighting like this. I don't like it!"

"I'm sorry Ren, I'll wait on the boat for you guys…" the mostly redhead said as he turned to leave the candy store. He knew Levi was right and he knew it was the pot calling the kettle black when he said it. But still… He just wished Levi would listen. He just wanted his captain to be okay. He shouldn't have said anything. Now Levi would hate him.

"But Ryry..." Eren said watching him walk off as he looked at Levi. "Levi…?"

"Can Sarah carry you on the way back Eren? I'm not feeling so good," Levi told his brother and Sarah as his hand went to his side.

"Are you okay Levi?" Kent asked as one of Levi's hands was on his side and the other was gripping his shirt above his heart again.

"I'm just feeling light-headed. It's one of the side effects of my medicine is all," he answered as he was lending against the counter a little.

"Let me see your side," Sarah all but ordered. She didn't wait for a response as she lifted up Levi's shirt and glared at her captain. He reopened his wound… _again_. "Someone go get Crystal please, our idiot captain reopened his wound."

"You mean if Ascher and the others haven't left yet," Kent sighed as he was moving. "I'll see if I can get him."

"I saw their ship still docked, but hurry. Do not waste any time whatsoever. If you can't get to Crystal in time, I will personally hunt you down and beat you till your black and blue," Sarah told him. Seeing how he was a member of their crew she couldn't exactly kill him, so she settled for that.

"Right..." Kent nodded as he took off running.

Soju whistled a bit. "How you manage that Captain?"

"I thought Levi was a devil fruit eater. Shouldn't his wound be healed by now, unless it was done by sea-stone?" Eris asked as she was looking between Sarah, Eren and Kyousuke. Ice was slowly stitching the wound closed before it shattered as Levi's hand just went back to it. The bandages were soaking in blood.

"It was done by seastone," Sarah nodded. "Crystal told me that he found seastone embedded in the wound. Which is another reason why he told Levi not to do anything strenuous? Gods. I should've just taken you away from him the first moment he grabbed you, Eren. I knew that would cause him to reopen his wounds. That's it captain, you are on bedrest until it heals completely. Meaning you can't do anything but reading or sleep, got that?"

"Whatever, I don't care," Levi told Sarah as his hand only gripped onto it more.

"That's not where Crystal did the surgery… Sarah, that's not where Crystal did the surgery. Why wasn't I informed that he had a wound done by sea-stone on the opposite side to where the lung surgery happened?" Kyousuke frowned as he was looking worried.

"Lung surgery?" Eris and Soju asked at the same time.

"Because Levi would freak. I will talk more about it to you guys on the ship after we lock Levi away in his room. Eren and Ryu already know about it and our theory on what happened," the brown-haired girl told them. "Well Ryu does, Eren doesn't. Eren knows about the wound but not the theory."

"I have Crystal!" Kent shouted as he and the doctor came running over. It was lucky that the dock wasn't that far away and that the Fire Demons haven't left it. They were getting ready to sail to another dock on the west side of the island to go see and talk to someone.

"Really Levi? You've already reopened your wound?" Crystal sighed as he put the others around them but made sure they had their back turned to them. "Alright, you all shield everyone from looking and I will fix this up in no time. Make sure he literally does nothing until it actually heals." Pulling out his needle and stitches. "This is going to hurt." Since Levi was conscious and fully aware of what was going on.

* * *

Sometime later on Skye…

"What happened to Levi?" Ryu asked, looking worried as he saw Sarah carrying the annoyed captain on her back. Levi looked ready to murder. But the captain was pointedly not looking anywhere remotely in Ryu's direction. Ryu buried his sadness at that. He should focus on his captain's well being, not his own stupid sadness.

"He reopened those stitches and so he is stuck in bed until they heal," The strategist told the jacker.

"I'm fine," Levi grumbled unhappily. "Put me down. I'm not Eren. I don't like being carried."

"I don't care, I'm not putting you down until you're in your room. And I will tie you down to the bed if I have to Levi," Sarah said sternly as Ryu opened the door to their room and let Sarah lay Levi down on the bed. Eren quickly snuggled up beside him. While Kent, Soju and Kyousuke carried the candy into the kitchen. They were going to go through candy later. Eris had been carrying Eren.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor tonight captain?" Ryu asked.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care," Levi muttered as he hugged Eren.

"I think it might be best if we give Levi some space, for now, Ryu," Sarah smiled to the jacker. The captain was most likely still upset about his and the babysitter's fight from earlier. They needed to give him some time to calm from that before coming back to the question of where Ryu should sleep. "Let's get ready to set sail."

"Oh… okay," Ryu said, trying to not look as heartbroken as he felt. It was impossible though. But Ryu began to help the crew set sail anyway.

"Give Levi some time to cool off," Sarah told the jacker as she and he were doing the sails together. Soju had the wheel of the ship and Kent was getting the anchor.

* * *

Later that night…

Ryu couldn't even find the courage to knock on the door that night, but instead found a free cabin and laid down on the bed, knees pulled up to his chest. He was afraid of falling asleep. He knew he would have nightmares at some point in the night without Levi and he was afraid of that happening. It was stupid and he knew it but still.

"Sugar. You shouldn't be in here," Soju told the teen as he was standing in the doorway. "You should be talking with Captain."

"Nah, I'm fine. And Levi is probably still mad. It'll likely take him days to cool off. Both him and Eren can hold a grudge," Ryu responded. "I'm just going to sleep in here tonight."

"You're not going to get any sleep though," Soju pointed out to the younger. "At least come to my room. I promise I won't touch you, just come sleep in my bed with me. I'll do my best to help the nightmares away."

"I'm fine… I can deal with the nightmares. It's not a big deal," Ryu lied. He didn't want to keep Soju up with his stupid nightmares. "So it's alright. I'll just go to sleep now." Stretching his legs out and turning on his side, trying to fall asleep even though he really didn't want to. Couldn't the nightmare be any worse than he's had before right? It wouldn't be that bad… hopefully… These were Ryu's thoughts as he gave into the exhaustion he felt from everything that happened that day.

* * *

Nightmare…

 _"It's all your fault. It's all your fault Eren is dead. He was mine and he's dead all because of you. I wish I never met you. I wish I never invited you to join the crew," the nightmare Levi told the redhead._

 _"V-Vi… you don't mean that right? You can't mean that" The redhead pleaded desperately._

 _"I do mean that Ryu. I hate you," The nightmare snarled but suddenly another Levi punched that one in the face, sending him flying._

 _"Stay the hell away from my Ru!" the second Levi snarled right back at the nightmare before grabbing at his side._

 _"Vi!" Ryu rushed over to him. "Are you alright? And… um… are you the real Levi? Not the dream one I mean."_

 _"Yeah, I'm real. And I'm fine," Levi told the mostly redhead as he had red eyes. They were still his normal blue colour, it was just clear that his eyes were red from crying as he hugged the mostly redhead._

 _"What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Ryu asked, clinging to him like a lifeline. He was content to stay like this forever. He wanted to be held forever by his Vi._

 _"Nothing. I'm fine now," Levi mumbled as he just held the tri-coloured teen closely. "I'm fine now. Mine." His grip on the younger tightened. "I'm sorry..." the pirate captain apologised very quietly as he had tears falling down his face again. "I'm sorry… please don't go… please don't leave me… I... I don't want to lose you..."_

 _"I wasn't planning on ever leaving you Vi, I could never do that," the jacker said as he snuggled his captain. "You mean the world to me. I was afraid you hated me."_

 _"I don't hate you… I couldn't hate you," the seventeen-year-old told the sixteen-year-old. "Why would I hate you? I was just… I was annoyed earlier and I seem to be good at losing it at those closest to me or those I want to be close too..."_

 _"I just thought… never mind, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm just glad that your not mad," Ryu smiled at him._

 _"Sorry I got mad at you about the whole Georgia thing… I just… it's not something I want to talk about. I just really don't want the others to know what happened..." Levi said softly in an almost ghost whisper. "Things were…. Things were different a year ago to how they are now..." The experience with Georgia was something that Levi didn't want a repeat of. It was almost as bad as what happened with the Ghost Riders. Oh, actually the Ghost Riders were worse, but the thing with Georgia was pretty high up there. The only thing worse than the Ghost Riders and Georgia is his stupid birth father._

 _"Maybe talk about it with me. I mean I already know but talking about it here where no else can hear might help," Ryu suggested._

 _"But you know everything because of the core thingy. What is there to talk about?"_

 _"Talking about it sometimes helps even if you don't think it will. Trust me. Kyle was helping me with that. And talking about it actually does help with getting over it. I was talking with Kyle and my therapist about it… Though I guess the whole thing is a moot point now," Ryu sighed._

 _"The only person I had ever really talk to about anything was Henry..." Levi muttered. Henry was the only person that Levi really felt like had no expectations of him. There was pass or fail with him. There was only being yourself and doing whatever you wanted. Being whoever you wanted to be. It was nice. His godfather also never forced him to do anything or to talk. He just waited for him to open up on his own. "You're going to come back right…? When you wake up?" Getting comfortable with the jack of all trades in his arms._

 _"If you want me to," Ryu told him._

 _"I do..." the pirate nodded as he closed his eyes before hissing in pain. The pain in his side just won't leave him alone for one goddamn minute. The black haired teen was fading in and out. "It hurts..." The captain didn't know why, but he was fine and comfortable with showing the other when he was in pain or discomfort._

 _"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," Ryu said, he really couldn't do anything to help but he really wanted to. "I wish I could make all your pain go away."_

 _"Me to… I wish I could make all your pain go away too..." the captain told his crewmate._

 _"You have always been a disappointment," a voice said making the captain flinch as he sat up looking for the owner of the voice. No, no, no, no, no. He can't be here. "What's wrong Lee? Don't want daddy to meet your little boyfriend?" Levi grabbed Ryu tightly and didn't let him go. No, no, no, no, no, no. He didn't want his father here. What was the man doing here?!_

 _"Vi it's okay. He's not real. The only things real here are you and me, remember?" Ryu gently reminded the black-haired captain._

 _"Right..." Levi said still shaken. "Nothing in here is real… only me and Ru..."_

 _"Oh Lee, that's not fun~," the voice said as a shadowy figure was walking around the two. It almost looked like it was dancing around them. "Don't be like that. We're family, aren't we? Or is it because your mommy was stupid enough to get my way of getting rid of you, demon child? After all, no child of mine should be a demon. Your brothers weren't, so why were you? Other than the obvious. That the devil raped your mother and created you. How Skye could love a creature like you is beyond me."_

 _Images started flashing and the pirate captain was frozen in place. He didn't want to think about that night. He didn't want to remember. Digging his fingers into his arm, hoping that it would make the images stop._

 _"Shut up!" Ryu snarled, glaring at the man. "You know nothing! Vi is the sweetest person I know! If anyone is a demon, it's you! I'm glad you are dead. You can't do anything to my Vi. Even if you could, I wouldn't let you. You would have to go through me."_

 _"Is that what Lee told you? Or was that what was he was told?" the shadow said as it stopped and a man with black hair and blue eyes appeared. People use to mistaken Lux and Eric for being brothers. "Is that what you want to believe? And if I'm dead, how do you think it happened?"_

 _"Shut up and just go away!" Levi shouted at his father. It was easy to tell that Eric was Levi's father. Sure, Levi and Lux look like each other a little bit, but Levi was almost a dead ringer for a younger version of his father._

 _"How am I the demon? I'm not that the one who change into one," Eric said as he just stood there. "And I'm not going anywhere, Lee. We both know you can't get rid of me that easily."_

 _"Being a demon doesn't always mean looks asshole. It can mean personality too. You act like the devil incarnate. So what if Vi ate a devil fruit that turns him into a demon? There are others out there that have eaten a devil fruit of similar nature, retard," Ryu reminded him. "Besides, it's what's on the inside that counts and Vi has a heart of gold. So the only demon here is you. And also if you wanted to kill Vi you would have to kill me as well, considering that our cores are connected so you can't kill Vi without killing me."_

 _"Ohh, so such a noble little boyfriend," Eric told the sixteen-year-old. "Skye would have liked you. But I'm not impressed that my son has decided to go all_ gay _on his mother and me like this."_

 _"You never knew anything about me!" Levi shouted as his eyes were tinted red. "I was only five! Five years old when you tried to kill me! And mom… and mom… she was pregnant when you killed her you son of an asshole! I don't know if you're alive or dead, it's just easier thinking and believing you are dead so I don't have to think about you! You never cared about me in the first place!"_

 _"Vi, it's okay, calm down, he's not real," The jacker told Levi. "If you keep getting angry you might accidentally use your ice powers and hurt the others. Just ignore him. He's not real. Just a figment of your memories which is why he seems so real. So it's okay, calm down, alright?"_

 _"I know… I'm sorry Ru..." Levi said as he was all choked up and just hugged the younger._

 _"It's alright, shhh, it's okay," Ryu said, snuggling his Vi's chest. If only he could stay like this forever._

 _"You should be careful Ryumi. Or Levi will get you killed one day," Eric told the teen as he patted him on the head. Levi moved away and took Ryu with him the moment he had seen his father touching his Ru. "After all, all my son is good is getting those closest to him killed. Or did you did forget what happened to your brothers? What about your mother? Or your godmother. What about Henry? I mean, it's all your fault that they're dead. Isn't that right Lee? We both know that."_

 _"Would you just leave already? And Vi would never do such a thing! And if I die protecting Vi then it's worth it to me! As long as Vi is okay, I don't care what happens to me! Also the same could be said about me you know. Everyone close to me has died except for my brother and aunt and even then my brother almost died. So I'm only good at getting those I care for hurt…" Ryu told him, burying himself farther into Levi. "But the things with Vi wasn't his fault. None of it was his fault. So don't you dare go saying otherwise you bastard!'_

 _"Even though none of it would have happened if he had just died that night twelve years ago?" the man told the teen._

 _"No, it still would have happened... The pirates came searching for Henry, so he still would've died regardless of how powerful he was. He could easily be overwhelmed with how many there were and they were obviously going to use hostages to get Henry to surrender in the first place too. You were insane so you would have ended up snapping and killing Skye and her sons evidently regardless if Vi was there or not, that is if they weren't killed by the bandit attack, his brothers I mean. Also, speaking of the whole bandit attack Vi's brothers were just at the wrong place at the wrong time you would have to be able to predict the future to stop that. Same with the others as well, it just happened when Vi was there purely by coincidence. You have faulty logic, you know?"_

 _"As do you. It's not your at fault for the deaths that happened around you either. They happened due to someone that wasn't you. After all, you can't control being related to both Monkey D. Luffy and Red-Haired Shanks."_

 _"Levi-_ nii _? Are you okay?" a voice asked over the top of everything. "You're shaking really badly..."_

 _"Ah, yes, the little one who would have died if not for your fast thinking," Eric said looking at Levi as he put his hand up. It was clear that the pirate captain was taking that as a threat against his little brother._

 _"Vi, he's not real, calm down, he's not real," Ryu reminded him again as he held Levi tighter. "He can't do anything to hurt Ren so you have nothing to worry about."_

 _"Real or not. I'll come for you one day. You know that, don't you Lee?" Eric grinned as he could see the panic in his eyes. It wasn't on Levi's face, but it was clear as day in his eyes._

 _"Oh yes, like a dead man can come for him. Even if you aren't dead, you would be on death row at the moment. So either way, you would be dead before you can even think about hurting my Vi," Ryu snarled._

 _"Oh? So you are dating then," Eric smiled a little creepily. "Then why deny it to everyone that you two are together then? Having fun keeping them on their feet or something?"_

 _"We're not dating," Ryu told him. Though he really wanted to date Levi. He did love him very much so._

 _"Oh? Maybe I should be more disappointed in that than Lee being into boys," Eric commented to the pair. "After all, how is Lee your anything and you being his anything if you're not a thing?"_

 _"He just is!" Levi muttered as he just held onto the jacker harder._

 _"Eren is his," Ryu pointed out. "And can you please just go away now?"_

 _"Why should I? I'm having fun annoying you and my son," Eric shrugged._

 _"No, he and Uncle Mal don't have the same playful personality," Levi sighed and told the jacker. "He's more an ass and is ten times worse than Uncle Mal." Just laying down and snuggling the shorter. "But I'm sure he will go away soon if I just stop thinking about him."_

 _"Maybe your precious Ru should give you something else to think about," Eric told the two teens as Levi was just saying_ lalalala _as he just hugged the other tighter and closer._

 _"Eric!" Levi blushed like mad. Why did his father say something like that?!_

 _"I get it now," Ryu said. "You're not Eric, are you? Well, that was obvious from the start. But you're Vi's fears, doubts, dreams and everything in between. You're his inner voice. Couldn't you have chosen a more appropriate form? I mean my own inner voice is in the form of my mom so there's that."_

 _"Inner what…?" Levi said looking confused._

 _"Not really," Eric shrugged as he answered. "Henry is too much of a sore spot. Levi barely remembers his mom and his brothers are his brothers. Being Eric is the easiest way."_

 _"How about Eren or Skye or something like that. I mean seriously. Vi is terrified of Eric. You really should've chosen a different form," Ryu told him. "And your inner voice is you but your innermost thoughts and feelings you try to keep hidden from others."_

 _"Really? You want to hear the eight-year-old say that?" the man said with a raised eyebrow. "It just works better and easier being someone dead than being someone alive anyway. Though, I could always try be being you and see how much you like it."_

 _"Point but you could choose Skye. Or Malic. Malic is good. Vi so close to him so there's that," Ryu told him. "And that's very different seeing as I am right here in the dream. The others can't really enter the dream you know."_

 _"True, but Levi needs to confront the devils and what his father did. Bottling it up is only killing him inside out," the image said as it went from Eric back to being a shadowy figure. "It will cause more harm the more he tries to hide it and deny it and not deal with it."_

 _"Yes, but you do not force these things," A black haired woman with black eyes told the shadowy figure. "Do it slowly. Like I'm doing with Ryu."_

 _"Lee doesn't do slow, and the only way to get Levi to do something is to force him to the breaking point of the issue," the shadowy figure told the woman._

 _"I am really confused with what is going on right now..." Levi sighed as he was just hugging the babysitter. "I just want to sleep and not think about anything..."_

 _"And you see where that's gotten you don't you?" the girl rolled her eyes. "This idiot here is you in a sense but he is your innermost feelings as Ryu said. I am Ryu's innermost feelings. I look like his mother Lillia as a kind of reassurance. And I don't exactly know how to have you sleep without thinking of anything. Neither of us can control the nightmares you know. Otherwise, I would've stopped them with Ryu."_

 _"I was trying to take over the nightmare… I think it worked?" the voice like Eric's said not sounding all that sure himself._

 _"I'm still confused and have no idea what you're talking about, just go away, please? I'm tired and sore..." Levi said as his hand went to his side._

 _"Alright, come on, let's leave the lovebirds alone," the woman said as she left with 'Eric' pulling him along. "Besides we could have a little fun while they are sleeping. After all, they may not know how they feel about each other or want to admit it but we do. And that means we can have some fun~"_

 _"That is very true, we should change into them and show them what they're missing on," Eric's voice from the shadowy figure commented._

 _"That's way too much and you know it. Besides, I want some alone time with you~" She purred, one finger under the shadow figure's chin, guiding him with her._

 _"Well, I guess that's okay too. I mean, Lee looks like he is already out like light jus being able to hold Ryu," the shadowy figure said as he looked over his shoulder to where the two boys were. "Then again, with his nightmares lately. It's not like he has been sleeping. Eric's face just keeps coming up every time he closes his eyes. That's why I was trying to help him." The shadowy figure was worried about what would ever happen if Levi did see Eric again in real life. After all, he wasn't actually sure if the man was actually and physically dead or not._

 _"I get it Ivel, but you really should take it slower and not be hasty about it. Do it little by little," She told the shadowy figure._

 _"Ivel?" the shadowy figure questioned._

 _"Ivel is Levi backwards. Ryu gave me the name Imuyr, Imu for short. That's Ryu's name backwards so I figured that could work with you," She shrugged._

 _"Alright," The newly named Ivel nodded as they left the two boys alone. He wasn't fully sure what to think of his new nickname, but Levi seemed at least a little bit better now and seemed to be dead to the world. So it seems that his job here is done for now. "Sweet dreams boys." **  
**_

* * *

 **Crystal: 28 favs**

 **Malic: 33 follows**

 **Archie: 103 reviews**

 **Lux: over 3, 430 views**

 **Here is the chapter guys. I hope you all like it. If you have an Q &A question, either PM me or add it at the bottom of your review but put Q&A before it. anyway, until chapter minna. Later gators. **

French translates 

_petit frère_ means little brother.


	21. Halloween Special

**We are back. I am here in the America, living in New Jersey.**

 **I still haven't many Q &A questions sent in so I am going to keep it open and if i don't get any more questions I will scarp the idea of an Q&A idea in general. **

**The next chapter will be out once I work out what to do with it. I am still trying to work it out.**

 **onto the reviews**

 **LaRicaNica**

 **Don't worry, I didn't think you dead and I was hoping you were reading. I'm glad you liked the way I portray Abigail.**

 **enjoy this special character guys**

* * *

Sky Raiders Pirates

Bonus Chapter: Halloween Special

"Hey, captain?" Ryu asked the black-haired male that was standing near him. "Where is Sarah?"

"Sleeping," Levi told him.

"Please tell me you aren't in charge of navigation right now," Ryu groaned. He honestly thought Sarah was doing it right now.

"I am," Levi said to the redhead. "I'm following the directions she gave me."

"You still get lost even with directions," Kyousuke pointed out. "I think you should give those directions to someone else captain."

"I think it's too late Kyou," Ryu told him. "We're already lost. I think we're way off course. Okay so Soju, Eris this is a new experience for you, and this is why we don't let Levi handle any navigation. Because he gets us lost."

"We are not lost. We are here on the map, I think," Levi said looking at the map. "This way is East right?"

"No, it's south," Ryu groaned. "We are lost."

"And we're going South West," Soju commented, correcting the redhead.

"See?! This is why we don't let him handle directions!" Ryu sighed. "We better get back on course. I have a bad feeling about where we are… Kyousuke? Do you have that same feeling?" Knowing that Kyousuke seemed to have a sixth sense about these things.

"Yeah," Kyousuke nodded agreeing with the redhead. He had a bad feeling. "Once I work out where we are, I'll find us a way to get back on track. It wouldn't surprise me if the captain made us go multiple different ways before going south-west like we are."

"Probably," Ryu agreed. "I can see an island in the distance though. We could ask for directions there."

"Sounds like a plan," Kyousuke nodded.

"Should we wake up Sarah?" Kent asked the others as he had Eren hanging off him like a monkey.

"Not at the moment, no," Ryu shook his head. "Let's wait until we are at the island."

"Alright," Kent nodded as he looked to Levi. "Can you please get him off me? He's making me uncomfortable."

"Eren, get off Kent," Levi told his brother who shook his head.

"No! We're playing!" Eren told his brother.

"We are not playing, you just started hanging off me randomly," Kent sighed as he looked to the redhead. "Can you get him off me? I'm trying to do some work."

"Come on Ren," Ryu said. "Come over here and play with me. I can even fly with you on my back if you want."

"But Kent is my tree, and I'm climbing him like a monkey!" Eren whined.

"You being a cheeky monkey?" Soju laughed at the eight-year-old.

"Yes!" Eren grinned.

"I can be your tree then Eren," Ryu told him.

"But Kent is taller than you!" Eren whined.

"Not in his dragon form," Levi smiled to the boy.

"Exactly," Ryu agreed. "I'm taller than everyone in my dragon form, and you can even use my tail as a branch." Shifting into his dragon form and prancing over to Kent. " **See? I'm taller now.** "

"I can climb Ry's dragon form!?" Eren asked excitedly as he left Kent right alone and ran up to the redhead. "Ry's so big! Big! Big! Big!"

"As long as you're careful, I don't mind. But don't break anything you two," Levi told them as he was taking the ship into the port. Only because he knew if he didn't, that one of them would, and they would probably use Eren and Ryu to distract Levi so that they could do so.

" **I know I am,** " Ryu smirked as he put Eren on his back with his tail and went away from Kent.

"Fly to the island! Fly to the island!" Eren told the redhead. "There are lots of lights and laughing, and I want to see it!"

" **You'll have to wait till we get to port but I can fly up above the ship if you want?** " Ryu suggested.

"No! I want to see what's going on the island!" Eren whined and complained to the redhead. "Please Ryry! We go there and come back! Please! I want to know what the persons are doing!"

" **No,** " Ryu refused. " **We will all get off the ship together. And it's people, not persons.** "

"But Ryry!" Ere said pulling out his puppy-dog eyes of doom. "We'll be really quick. I promise! Just there and back! please!"

" **No, we are getting off together, and that is final,** " Ryu told him. Even if it was tough for him to say no to those eyes. But this was for Eren's own safety, whether Eren liked it or not.

"Meanie! I don't want to play with you anymore!" Eren said crossing his arms.

"Eren, what are you doing?" Levi said as he walked over to where the redhead and ren were.

"Ry being a meanie! He won't take me to the island to see what the persons are doing!" Eren complained to his brother.

" **He's demanding that I fly off to the island without you guys. I told him we can all go together. He didn't like that, so he's upset,** " Ryu explained to Levi.

"But I just want to go right there and come back!" Eren whined.

"No, you would insist to go down and check it out. No. You are staying here and keeping hold of my hand the moment we get to the island. I swear you have a sign that says kidnappable on you somewhere," Levi told him as he flicked the boy's head. "And people, not persons."

"But there's a party or something going on!" Eren complained.

" **Wait, what day is it?** " Ryu asked suddenly.

"October 31st, why?" Kyousuke asked the redhead.

" **It's Halloween. No wonder there are lights all over the place. Halloween isn't that well known of a holiday, and only some islands celebrate it. My island did. It's a holiday where everyone dresses up in costumes and goes door to door with a bag or something to get candy in. They say trick or treat at each door and get candy from the person inside. I mean unless said person isn't home or is out of candy or something,** " Ryu explained to everyone as they were listening to the redhead talk about the holiday. " **I think there are only a few islands that celebrate this holiday. This island must be one of them.** "

"We should do that! We should do that! Candy! Dress up! It sounds like fun!" Eren said going to his big brother. "Please captain! Please! please!"

" **Yes! Halloween is the best holiday of the year! Please, Levi!** " Ryu joined in begging.

"You two just want candy," Levi sighed. "I'm not dressing up, and we're only going to the island to ask for directions. Since you all seem to be insisting that I got us lost."

"Because you did!" the crew told their captain.

" **You have to dress up! It's part of the tradition!** " Ryu cried in horror. " **And if you won't approve then me and Ren are just going to do it on our own. Right, Ren? You'll come with us, right Soju? Kent? Kyousuke? Eris?** "

"Of course Sugar," Soju grinned, seeing what the redhead was doing and join in on it.

"Sure, why not? It's not like we have anything better to do. Rhys can watch the ship-" Kyousuke dodging the mast as it came at him. "Sorry, sorry. Rhys can watch Skye and Sarah can sleep."

"I'm coming too," Sarah said, yawning, clearly having just woken up. "I don't want to miss Eren's first Halloween. I went to an island that celebrated Halloween before. It was, and I know Eren will love it."

"I agree, I want to come too," Rhys told them.

 _"I'll watch Skye then, even though she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself,_ " Zero told them. " _I've already seen my first Halloween with my hatchling. Kyle organised it, so the whole island did that when Ryu was especially down one year._ "

"Sounds like a plan! Kent can even stop his camo!" Kyousuke grinned.

"No," Kent said. "I would rather stay here."

"You can say you are just pretending to be a Fishman and that it's just paint," Ryu told Kent, having just transformed back to normal. "There's a lot of costumes out there, and people would easily buy it. They won't question anything. Just trust me Kent, please?"

"I would rather not," Kent told the redhead. "When I get nervous I can't always control my poison…"

"Though you could always be something else," Ryu smiled. "Ooh! I'm going to be a demon!" Summoning his dragon tail and wings. "Now I just need pointed ears… Eren! Let's find you a costume and complete mine!"

"Yes!" Eren nodded. "I want to be a demon too! You, me and Levi can all be demons! Mama and Papa and baby demon!" Smiling brightly at the redhead.

"Alright," Ryu nodded. "Well, Levi? Are you going to join us?"

"You realise he said we would be a family of demons, right?" Levi said looking at the redhead seriously.

"It's fine, I'll do it Sugar," Soju said as Levi got between them.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it. I was just pointing something out to Ru," Levi said not wanting the archaeologist near the redhead.

"It's just dressing up," Ryu told Levi. "It's not like we're an actual family. I'll dress up as the daddy demon, and you can be the mommy demon, Levi! You looked great in a dress in that photo after all! It'll be awesome!"

"Yes! Ryry is papa and Levi is mama!" Eren nodded happily in agreement. "Pick me up, papa!"

"Okay Ren," Ryu chuckled lightly as he picked him up.

"Fine," Levi sighed as he was feeling tired already. Leaning against the redhead. "I guess we can be a demon family and I'll dress up then."

"I'm going to be a witch," Sarah decided. "What about you Rhys and Eris?"

"I'm going to be an angel," Eris told Sarah. "See?" Summoning a pair of wings to her back.

"Woah…" Sarah said. "I didn't know you had a devil fruit."

"Because I never said anything. I didn't really see the point, you know?" Eris commented. "It's not like it's important or anything." At least she didn't really see it as being important.

"What kind of devil fruit do you have?!" Eren asked Eris in excitement.

"One that lets me turn into a bird," Eris smiled to the boy. "I'm a Thunderbird."

"Awesome," Ryu breathed in awe. Levi looked at him strangely, and the redhead blushed. "What? I'm not allowed to be impressed? I love Thunderbirds! And phoenixes! And all other kinds of elemental bird. Though I think dragons are still the best though."

"You didn't seem to like Marco, and he was a phoenix," Kyousuke said to the redhead.

"His devil fruit is cool, and I was only teasing him," Ryu told him. "I honestly wanted to see what reaction I could get out of him. It was fun!"

"Of course," Kyousuke sighed at the redhead. "You coming or not Kent? I mean, it could be fun. Doing this treat or tricking thing and getting candy."

"Please, Kent! It'll be fun!" Ryu begged.

"I don't know," Kent sighed as he was really unsure about this.

"Please!" Eren joined in begging. "I want you to go!"

"Guys, you don't have to force Kent to do something he doesn't want," Levi sighed.

"Make it an order that all have to go get candy, big brother!" Eren complained to his older brother as he pulled on him his from the redhead. "Please!"

"Eren, I'm not going to make anyone do something they don't want to do," Levi told his little brother.

"But I want to go get candy with everyone!" Eren said with tears gathering in his eyes.

"Don't cry Eren," Kent told the brown-haired little boy. "I'll go."

"Yay!" Eren cheered as he got out of Ryu's arms and hugging Kent happily. The tears seeming to have dried up instantly.

"...I didn't expect Eren to do that," Ryu said, blinking. "I mean I may have commented offhandedly that he could probably get you to do a lot more than he wanted if he pretending to cry but I didn't expect him to do that. Has he always been able to do that Vi?"

"He only does that when he really, really wants something," Levi told Ryu.

"There's that Vi comment again," Kyousuke commented.

"Uncle Mal taught it to him. He used it against Henry a lot," Levi told the redhead while ignoring his First Mate.

"You comfy captain?" Soju asked the black-haired teen who nodded his head as he was lending against the redhead.

"Very," Levi yawned.

"I'll take over and dock us in. Maybe Levi should rest before we go to the island since he seems so tired," Kent suggested.

"We can all work out costumes then too," Soju nodded as he liked that idea.

"I'll help with that then. Just don't rely on me to sew or anything," Sarah told Soju. "It's about time I got up." Stretching as she said this. "How can you be so awake though Kyou? You were up all last night with me."

"I'm used to staying up for days on end without any sleep, so I'm used to it," the ex-assassin answered.

"I've never done that before, and I can barely pull an all-nighter," Sarah told him. "I get cranky and whatnot if I do that. And one time I passed out on the ground. Rhys was so worried."

"I'm sure he was," Levi yawned.

"He refused to let me ever pull an all-nighter again after that. We were shopping at the time, and I just fell to the ground and passed out," Sarah told Levi.

"Sounds like something that I would do," Levi yawned again. He hadn't had time to have a nap during the day as they were busy and every time he tried he was interrupted by someone or something.

"Then you need to get some sleep petit frère," Sarah told him.

"I'm fine. I'll just go to bed early," Levi yawned as he just closed his eyes and was lending against the redhead's shoulder. The redhead was comfy.

"Nope," Ryu said as he picked Levi up bridal style. "To bed, we go. Eren, you coming? We can let the others deal with the costumes, and we go to Levi's room to sleep. And make the captain sleep."

"The captain already looks asleep to me," Soju laughed as Levi was half-sleep against the redhead's shoulder as he was being carried. The captain's head moving from the shoulder to the redhead's chest/neck.

"Organise costumes first! Then sleep!" Eren told Ryu. He wanted to make they had their costumes worked out. That way they can get changed after the nap and go straight to treat or trick and getting candy.

"I'll head to bed with Levi then and without you," Ryu said, teasing Eren. "Who knows if I'll lock the door or not." Starting to walk off.

"No! Don't be mean papa! No sleeping with mama without me! No babies either!" Eren told the redhead as he hugged him.

"Wh-what?!" Ryu sputtered, his face red. It was clear he wasn't expecting the baby comment. Kyousuke was laughing his ass off at that.

"I must agree with Eren. No hatchlings Ryu. I will not have you growing up that fast," Zero huffed. If he had it his way, Ryu would never date anyone either.

"What's dating?" Eren said looking at Zero, having read his mind.

"No reading minds Air..." Levi muttered sleepily. Clearly very tired.

"Dating is what people do to see if they are compatible to eventually marry. Sometimes it takes people years before they figure out if they found the right or wrong person. OThers only a matter of days. During that time the people are boyfriends and girlfriends," Ryu told Eren. There really wasn't a problem with Eren knowing this it wasn't like him knowing what the s-thing was. So Ryu didn't really see any reason not to inform Eren.

"Oh, but you and mama aren't dating. You're boyfriends already, right?" Eren asked looking up at the redhead.

"No," Ryu told Eren. "Unless we start dating we are not boyfriends no matter what some people may tell you." Glaring at Kyousuke for this part.

"Then married? Mama and papa act like Uncle Mally and Uncle Henry," Eren commented. "And how Uncle Malic acts with Uncle Archie too."

"No, we are not married, Ren. Me and Vi don't even like each other like that. We are just friends," Ryu told him, blushing. Even if it almost psychically pained him saying this.

"Why not? Mama and papa are perfect for each other," Eren said.

"Just because," Ryu said. "I can't really explain feelings. It just happens. When you're older, you'll understand."

"I don't get it. Does mama or papa have to say their feelings to each other or something?" Eren said looking confused.

"They're Ryu and Levi, Eren, not mama and papa," Kent told the boy.

"No! Ryu is papa and Levi is mama! We demon family!" Eren huffed as he hugged the redhead harder.

"Just let him have his fun for tonight Kent," Ryu told him. "And yeah we have to say our feelings." Figuring that lying to the little mind reader was futile. He refused to believe Levi liked him back though.

"I have a feeling that if we don't nip this in the butt now Ryu, that is is going to keep coming up later on," Kent told the redhead.

"I highly doubt that it's just for tonight," Ryu said.

"I have a hundred belli that says otherwise," Soju said to Kyosuke.

"I'm not dumb enough to take that bet," Kyousuke frowned the archaeologist. He knew all too well from the short amount time they have been together that Eren was going to be randomly switching between Ryu, Ry, Ryry and papa for the redhead and going big brother, Levi-nii, nii-san, captain and Levi with the black haired pirate captain.

"I'll take that bet then Soju," Ryu told him. "I'll be a hundred belli richer when he stops."

"More like end up a hundred belli shorter," Kyousuke sighed as he just left it alone. "Okay, go have sex with the captain or whatever it is that you're doing. We have costumes to organise."

"Not going to happen!" Ryu blushed deeply. "We are going to sleep!"

"You sure?" Kyousuke grinned and teased him.

Sarah hit the ex-assassin in the back of the head. "Leave them alone Kyou." Levi looked to need the rest, though, the captain was already asleep. "Eren, is it normal for Levi to be like this?" Wanting to check, she will admit, she was a little worried. She didn't think it was normal but wanted to double check with her little brother.

"Only when he misses his nap. He normally has a few short ones during the day when he's finished his work," the boy answered. "We're normally docked somewhere, or we drop anchor. I normally join big brother, or I'm reading a book or playing if we have people travelling with us. Sometimes we have people travelling us, and sometimes we don't. Levi normally does an early night when we don't have guests with us."

"Levi said he didn't have his nap," Ryu said, speaking softly as not to wake Levi.

"He probably saw things that needed to done and decided to do," Kyousuke laughed lightly. "that's just how the captain is."

"That's true," Ryu sighed. "Let's get him to sleep. I'll see you guys later. You coming or not Ren?"

"Coming!" Eren said grabbing the redhead's pants.

* * *

Sometime later

Ryu smiled as he looked over at everyone's costumes. Eren had a little demon tail sowed into some pants under the dress he was wearing with strap-on wings, and demon horns on a headband, the same type of headband Ryu was wearing. Levi had on the same thing as Eren, cute dress and all. Ryu knew mommys could be boys too but honestly he just wanted to tease Levi. He didn't expect him to actually wear a dress though. Or that he looked like a really pretty flat chested female. Eris was dressed in a white dress with a headband that had a halo on it. She obviously had her wings out. Sarah had a really cute black dress and a pointed hat on, showing that she was a witch. Kyousuke kept stealing secret looks at her though. Ryu found it amusing.

Speaking of Kyousuke, he was wearing a black ninja costume. Kent had a little brown dog tail sowed into his pants and was wearing dog ears on a headband as well as some brown gloves that had small black pads on the bottom and a brown long sleeve t-shirt as well as brown pants. He had been talked into being a dog by the others, and Eren loved it.

Soju was wearing a lot of makeup to help him look like a zombie, and his clothes were even ripped to show he was a zombie.

Ryu personally thinks the ripped clothes was the whole reason he chose a zombie. After all, it clearly showed off his abs and body nicely. Ryu knew he was as red as a tomato looking at him. Levi was glaring up a storm at Soju.

Finally, there was Rhys who was wearing a lot of white makeup and a white suit, white dress shoes, white gloves and a red tie. Rhys was a ghost. The makeup he was wearing gave him that effect.

"Like what you see Sugar?" Soju teased the redhead.

"U-Um…" Ryu got even redder as Soju got closer to him, giving him an even better view. The redhead really didn't know how to respond to him right now. "I-Is it hot in here or is it just me?" The redhead knew his voice squeaked as he looked for something to distract Soju from that. "Wait no! I didn't mean that like it sounded!"

"Soju looks cool!" Eren told him. "How do I look? How do I look?"

"Levi, I am jealous. You make a seriously convincing cute flat chested girl," Eris told the black-haired pirate captain who just shrugged. "Seriously! If I didn't know any better, I would swear you're a girl!"

"You look amazing Eren," Sarah told him smiling. "And Eris isn't wrong Levi."

"I've always been told I like my parents, so I don't really care. I would rather be told I look girly like my mum than being told I look like Eric," Levi shrugged again.

"Why are you and Eren both wearing dresses?" Kent asked a little confused as Kyousuke was trying his best to not laugh.

"You look like a perfect little devil," Soju told the boy who smiled and cheered brightly.

"Eren insisted," Ryu laughed lightly, though his cheeks were still tinged pink. He was glad for the distraction. "He said he wanted to be like Levi."

"You kept on insisting that I am mama Devil here I am dressed as a mama devil," Levi told the redhead.

"Demon! We're demons, not devils!" Eren told Levi and Soju.

"Yep, demons and mamas can be male you know Levi," Ryu pointed out to him. "Though I'm honestly surprised that you make such a cute little female demon Eren."

"Most mums are female," Levi said as he noticed they were docked. "Let's go get this over with. And no more than ten pieces of candy air. Or you won't get any more for a week." The last thing Levi wanted was a sugar-crazed Eren.

"We need our candy collecting bags!" Ryu said as he went and got plastic bags and handed them out to each person.

"Why don't we buy some?" Kent suggested. "So they are proper bags?"

"I don't think we need to waste money on something that only happens once a year," Levi muttered.

"Because this is more fun! And these are bigger!" Ryu said. "The buckets are way too small."

"I don't think people will notice or care," Kyousuke shrugged as they walked off the ship. "And everyone can think our ship is haunted with Zero and Skye here to look after it." Skye let the ship comment slide as she understood he didn't mean anything terrible behind it.

"Zero and Skye, be sure to use protection okay?" Ryu teased the two of them. Zero quickly went beet red as the redhead said that. He decided to ignore the comment though as they all left Skye.

"What's protection?" Eren asked the redhead.

"Nothing you have to worry about till your older," Ryu told him.

"Can ghosts or klaubbermans even get pregnant?" Soju added in.

"Pregnant? Like when Henny had baby Ally?" Eren asked with stars in his eyes.

"And I honestly have no idea," Ryu responded to Soju. "And yeah like that. I honestly don't know if Skye can have a baby Eren."

"I don't even know if Skye knows if she can have a baby," Levi sighed as he was glaring at people. "I hate people staring."

"They would be starting more if they knew you were a guy dressed as a girl," Soju laughed at his new captain. "Instead of them all thinking, you're a cute girl."

"Maybe if I break a few skulls they'll all stop staring," Levi said with a manic grin.

"Captain," Kyousuke said in a stern voice. "Not breaking skulls, no killing or injuring or seriously maiming people either."

"If someone starts getting handsy feel free to injure them though," Ryu told Levi.

"Isn't that why he has you, Ryu?" Kyousuke smirked at him. "To break people's hands? Papas are meant to protect mamas after all~"

"Yes!" Eren nodded in agreement. "Papa protect mama!"

"This so cute, like a family handing out together," an old lady said noticing Levi, Ryu and Eren walking with their crew.

"Hello young one, would you like a candy apple?" An old man smiled as he offered the brown-haired demon girl, really a boy, candied apples. "Aren't you a precious little angel."

"Demon!" Eren huffed but took the candy apple. "But thank you for your candy!"

"Your daughter is quite cute," the old man chuckled at the pair.

"We're not dating!" Ryu cried, blushing very red. "And Eren here is a boy. He just insisted he dressed up as a girl. He's not technically my son though."

"Mama dressed as a girl, me dress as a girl too!" Eren huffed as he was eating the candies apple as the old man gave them all one.

"What does he mean by that?" The old woman asked.

"Levi here is male," Ryu said as he motioned towards his captain as he started to munch on his candy apple. He looked rather happy with it. "This is so good!" He was getting so on his face, but he practically lit up as he ate it. It was by far the best-candied apple he's ever had. The best sweet he's ever had for that matter.

"I'm a boy," Levi said right after Ryu saying that to stop them from asking if he was sure. Though couldn't help but blush at the look on Ryu's face. It was way too adorable. "I can prove it if I need to."

"What you going to do captain, flash then your private's?" Soju joked until he saw the look on Levi's face. "He knows I was kidding right?"

"No, because that's what he was planning," Ryu groaned, beet red. "Please don't do that Captain."

"Why not? If they see tingley -tingelys they will know I am a boy," Levi said.

Kyousuke was laughing in the background. Tingley-tingleys. It was too funny. Where did the captain come with that name for the male genitalia?

"Nope! You're not doing that! Never, nuh-uh! No way!" Ryu cried. "Don't make me hold your arms to stop you!"

"You want them all to yourself do you Dragon~" Kyousuke teased the redhead.

"I don't want to see the captains manhood," Eris groaned as she covered her eyes and ears.

"You see why I call them a sausage fest right?" Sarah said to the other female. "And I'm with Eris. Don't want to see Levi's privates."

"Kyousuke!" Ryu cried, his face getting redder. "It's not like that! I don't like Levi like that!"

"Yes you do," the crew told the redhead.

"Everyone is conspiring against me," Ryu said as he drew circles on the ground in a little anime style depression.

"I'm not," Levi muttered.

"You made one hell of a convincing girl young man," the candied apple old man laughed and told the pirate. "Since you, young's have been him, captain, can I guess your all pirates?"

"Oh!" Ryu sprung right up. "Can I please have the recipe for this amazing candied apples? And what would you do if we said yes?"

"We have a retired pirate couple living in town and a few others as well. We wouldn't do anything," the old man said. "It's a small island, so everyone knows each other rather well. My wife is a retired pirate captain herself. As for the recipe, so many trick or treaters asked for it every year that I have tons of spare copies of it made just for halloween.." Handing a piece of paper to the redhead who took it eagerly. Looking it over and reading it then putting it in his pocket. He went ahead and read it that way in case it got lost that he could write it down on a different piece of paper later.

"As long as you don't cause trouble we won't cause trouble for you. Halloween is a time for everyone to enjoy," the old woman smiled to the young crew.

"We played on getting candy, sleeping and maybe doing some shopping before we leave for the next island. You will get no trouble from us," Levi answered.

"Candy!" Eren whined as pulled on Levi's and Ryu's arms to try to get them moving. "It won't collect itself!"

"And you forgot we need to ask for directions. What time do you stop giving out candied apples?" Ryu asked.

"Of course the captain forgets that he's the one who got us lost in the first place," Kyousuke snickered in the background.

"Around midnight," the old man answered. "I stay out as late as the trick or treaters."

"We should be done before then so do you mind if we come by later and ask for directions? I don't think Eren wants to wait for directions to get more candy," Ryu chuckled lightly. "And do you think I can have another candy apple?"

"Of course, of course. More than happy to help," the old man laughed lightly as he handed the redhead another apple. Ryu smiled happily as he started munching on the new one. His old one having already been finished off.

"Eren should be passed out by ten, eleven the lastest if he's not running around like a madman," Levi commented.

"Don't let him eat any of the candy until later," Ryu said as someone suddenly bumped into him, hard. Causing him to drop his candied apple in the dirt. "My candy! My sweet sugary goodness!" The redhead was literally crying over the apple. The person that had bumped into him not even stopping to say sorry.

Levi kicked the person into the ground easily, looking rather irritated as the crew was working out if they look scary enough to back Levi up or if they should try to stop their captain. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Get off me, you crazy bitch!" The guy shouted.

It seems the crew was going into scary/intimidation mood then. No-one is allowed to call their captain a bitch. Crazy, sure, but not bitch.

"Papa okay?" Eren asked the redhead. "Papa shares with me!"

"You can have another one young man, it's okay," the old man told Ryu as he offered another two candied apples.

"You shouldn't mess with us dude," Kyousuke told the guy. "We have a real ninja, a real witch and a real demon in our ranks. And our dog isn't as nice or weak as he seems."

"Papa go dragon on your ass!" The little one said as things were floating around.

"Oh, and we have a physic kid too," Kyousuke laughed like it was an afterthought. The guy just took one look at the group and ran off like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Thanks," Ryu said to the old man as he took the candied apple and brightened up considerably. "I wasn't hurt. I was just upset my candy got ruined. It was so good! Now I have a new one! And an extra!" placing the other candy apple in his bag.

"Your welcome. I'm happy to see that you like it so much," the old man laughed lightly. "They're fresh apples that we grew here on the island ourselves."

"Cool," Eris smiled.

"We should buy some before we leave tomorrow. Apples are always good," Levi told the crew. "Thank you." Cleaning the mud and dirt off the redhead. "You sure you good Ru?" Cleaning the redhead with his ice.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I was just more worried about my candy. I mean at most I have a scrape or two," Ryu told Levi. "Though my tail does hurt a little. But I've had worse."

"Those are real?" The old man asked.

"Yeah, I ate a dragon devil fruit," the redhead explained.

"Papa is cool! But mama coolest because of the ice!" Eren told the old man. "Let's go now! I want to go!" Dragging this away to start knocking on doors and get candy.

"We're coming, we're coming," Levi sighed as Eren was easily dragging them off to a house. The crew followed after them.

"Oh, I forget to add we have real-life ghosts too," Kyousuke laughed as it came to him as they were walking to a house.

Eren knocked loudly at the door. Waiting for someone to come to the door. "What is taking them so long?" Eren said impatiently.

"Patience Air," Levi sighed at his brother.

"But I want candy!" the boy complained. "Now!"

"Eren, patience is a virtue," Levi told his little brother.

"Pot calling the kettle black," Kyousuke coughing in the background.

"Levi is only impatience when it comes to things involving Ryu and Eren," Sarah pointed out to Kyousuke.

The door opened, and a woman dressed as a witch answered it.

"Trick or treat! Trick or treat!" Eren repeatedly said as he put his bag up.

"Aren't you guys other this little sweetie a little too old for this?" the woman smiled to the group.

"He begged us into it," Levi responded as he pointed as to Eren who was smiling happily.

"Candy!" Eren said holding the bag up higher.

"Of course sweetie, I'm sorry," the woman laughed lightly as she put the candy into their bags. "It's nice to see you guys out. I like to think one never grows out of trick or treating."

"Yep! I think so too!" Ryu smiled brightly. "Trick or treating is the best! Besides these guys minus Sarah and Rhys here have never been trick or treating or experienced Halloween so even if they were too old it wouldn't count."

"How could they not have experienced Halloween before?" the woman said in shock.

Kyousuke-assassin by trade so he moved a lot for missions.

Kent- half Fishman. Menfolk don't really do Halloween, and where he lived with his parents before they were killed and he was on the run to not get killed, the island didn't celebrate Halloween.

Eris-didn't celebrate it at her island then was kidnapped and then saved by pirates. She sort did a trick or treat thing on the ship, but doesn't really think it counts.

Soju- don't get him started.

Levi- moved around a lot and isolated himself from people to not get hurt when he had to move around again, or in case they died.

Eren- pretty much just hang out with Levi and Henry and Henry didn't do Halloween as he never celebrated it. And the island him and Sarah are from originally didn't celebrate it plus he would be too young to remember even if it did. Not to mention he lost his memories in the first place. Sarah and Rhys only knew about it because they travelled around a lot.

"Halloween isn't a well known holiday," Ryu told her. "It's easy for them not to have experienced Halloween before. We're all from a different island."

"I suppose that is true," the woman nodded. "Everyone around here celebrates it. So you will end up with lots of candy in your bag."

"Is there a spot where we stop and get food?" Kent asked. "I just realised we skipped dinner." They could all hear Kent's stomach growl. Ryu's stomach seemed to follow afterwards as did the others in the crew. Sarah blushed, embarrassed by here loud stomach growl. But at least she wasn't the only one.

"There's a festival with games and food stands at the end of the block where the town square is," the woman answered. "You can get all kind of food there. They have eyeball sandwiches, finger salad and things. "

"why would you eat an eyeball? Yuck!" Eren said sticking his tongue out.

"Odd choices of food," Levi agreed with his little brother.

"It's not really an eyeball," Ryu laughed at the Raiville brothers. "It's just made to look like one or just named that for Halloween. It wouldn't actually be made out of that."

"He's right, it's like meatballs with an olive in it to make it look like an eyeball," Rhys told Eren. "Fingers are normally chicken stripes with sauce on it to make it look like a finger and all of kind of things like that."

"Or hot dogs made in the shape and design of fingers," Ryu said. "There was finger dogs in my town one time."

"Oh, they sound yummy when you explain it like that," Eren said as they all heard his stomach. Levi handing him the candied apple he had gotten. "food!" Eren said happily as he took it. "Thanks, captain!"

"Let's go to this festival now than and eat since we're all clearly hungry," Ryu laughed lightly.

"What about you Levi?" Eris said looking at the captain.

"I'm not a sweets person," Levi told Eris as he wasn't worried if he had the candied apple or not.

"We get mama another one later! Right papa?" Eren said looking to the redhead as he was eating Levi's candy apple. "Finish street then get dinner!"

"Yep!" Ryu nodded. "And that'll take forever Eren, we are getting food first. Food is more important than candy."

"you guys order and get food, we'll meet there," Levi told them as Eren looked upset and the pirate captain didn't like it when Eren was upset.

"you're going to get lost," Kyousuke stated to the captain.

"no I won't," Levi told him.

"Levi," Ryu sighed, looking both annoyed and upset. "We can finish the street later. And I want to go trick or treating on the street too! And yes you will get lost; besides I'm Eren's babysitter. I'm supposed to keep an eye on him. That's all you wanted me for after all." Okay, he may or may not have let his bitter feelings about the fact Levi only wanted him to join his crew for the fact he wanted a babysitter/guardian/someone to look over Eren come out. He had honestly thought that Levi had wanted him as a jack-of-all-trades as well as a babysitter.

"You can do lots of things that I can't do, like cook," Levi told the redhead. "And Eren and I both like you. That's why your Air's babysitter. I don't trust anyone else with my baby brother's life but you. Fine, whatever. See if I care." Walking down the little steps, they went up to get to the house.

"I think you upset the captain, Sugar," Soju commented.

"Wait, Vi!" Ryu called as he went after him. He hadn't meant to upset him like that. The redhead honestly hadn't expected to say anything about his feelings on that matter. He liked being Eren's babysitter, but he just didn't like the fact he felt that Levi thought that was all he was good for.

"Mama?" Eren said looking at Levi as they went to the next house. "Captain? Levi?"

"I'm fine Air, you wanted to trick or treat right?" Levi said with a fake smile. Eren could easily tell that his big brother was distraught.

"Yeah…" Eren nodded as they got to the door.

"Vi! Please!" Ryu said as he went over to him. "Would you please stop walking? Look I'm sorry for saying what I did."

"Why? You only said what you meant didn't you?" Levi said not looking at the redhead.

"I like being Eren's babysitter Levi, it just hurt that it was all you wanted me for at first," Ryu sighed and told him. "I mean it would be like if all I wanted you for was for your devil fruit powers and nothing else of you. It would make you upset right? I was trying to keep from blowing up on you like that. I'm sorry." And he had been holding it back so well until right this moment. To be honest, he was also a bit upset Levi wanted to go trick or treating without him, given how much he likes candy.

"People have wanted me for my devil fruit before, you get used to it," Levi told the redhead as he leaned his head against the redhead. "And why does it matter if all I wanted you to start with was to be Eren's babysitter and my friend? We could have worked in another position for you as we went."

"Like the captain's boyfriend," Kyousuke voiced up as the rest of the crew was there.

"Technically boy toy since Ryu is younger than Levi," Soju told Kyousuke. Kent groaned as that meant that Kyousuke had a new name and thing to tease the two of them about.

"We don't like each other like that!" Ryu cried, blushing. "And why exactly did you follow me?"

"We're not going to leave you and the captain alone," Kyousuke said. He honestly had a bad feeling about what might happen if they left them alone. "We'll finish up this street like little E wanted and then go get food."

"Alright," Ryu sighed.

* * *

Later

"Eren?" Ryu asked as he looked around him. He took his eyes off the little boy for a second and then he disappeared. Seriously the redhead didn't think that it was this bad, regardless of what Levi had said before. He and Eren had gone to get cotton candy and now he was gone. Levi was going to kill him. "Eren! Where are you?!" The redhead started to frantically start looking for the little boy, unaware that Eren had just been taken right under his nose. "Vi!" Ryu cried upon seeing him. "Eren is missing! I took my eyes off him for just a second to get the cotton candy and then he just disappeared! I can't find him!"

"Why didn't have him to hold onto your shirt or something?" Levi said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I told you he gets kidnaps or disappears on you in a blink of an eye."

"Because I didn't think it was this bad! I thought you were just exaggerating or something," Ryu said, panicking. "I've looked for him everywhere, and I can't find him!"

"Calm down," Levi told the redhead as he wrapped his arms around him. "Panicking will make it worse." Looking at the others. "You heard him. Eren is missing. Go find him. Eris go with Sarah. Rhys go Soju and Kent, and Kyousuke go together. I'll go with Ru."

"How are we going to communicate with each other captain?" Kyousuke asked.

"We won't be. Ru and I will search east, you guys work out where you going to search." Levi told him as he stopped hugging the redhead and started dragging the redhead towards the cotton candy stall.

"That's south!" Sarah shouted at Levi before sighing.

"I think the captain just waits to start where Eren was last," Eris laughed lightly.

"Looks like we're searching south," Ryu told the others over his shoulder. "I'll make sure we search south. And keep the captain from getting lost."

"Rhys," Sarah said looking to him. Who nodded as he handed them all a den-den mushi. Rhys even handed one to Ryu, especially seeing how he didn't trust Levi with it. "We'll use these to communicate while I am waiting for the specialised ordered ones to come in. Me and Eris will go West. The two Ks can go East. Soju and Rhys can go North. The captain would lose this anyway."

"And he'll be easy to find too," Kyousuke laughed.

"How?" Soju asked the Senior First Mate.

"I gave one to Ryu," Rhys told Sarah. "I don't think he'll lose it, I don't trust Levi with it though."

"Because Levi would have lost it," Sarah nodded in agreement with Rhys not trusting with one of the den-den mushis.

"Because there will ice everywhere and the coldest spot in the island will be where the captain is," Kent informed Soju before Kyousuke could say something stupid.

* * *

Meanwhile with Eren

"My mama and papa are going kick your asses," the boy in the dress said calmly.

"Your calm for someone who is going to be turned into candy," a man said looking to the girl.

"Mama and Papa won't let that happen. How do you do turn people into candy anyway? That's just stupid," Eren told the man. "You're stupid! Baka Baka!"

"You sure this kid is sweet?" the man said looking at the group who brought the child to him.

"Yes sir!" one of them nodded. "You said sweet, innocent and cute. This one covers all of that. Even has been filling up with sweet food."

"Innocent I get, cute I suppose," the man said as touched a piece of wood and it turned into candy. "Sweet though, I'm not so sure."

"You have a devil fruit!" Eren said in awe a little. The man could turn things into candy by touching it. Ryu would love him! "You should join our crew! Papa would love you! He loves candy! Then we can have candy all the time! You can be our candy maker!"

"Crew?" the man said in confusion. Though the kid was now proving his men's point of him being sweet. She was adorably naive.

"Pirate crew! Mama is captain!" Eren smiled.

"Really now? Which crew are you in?" the man asked the boy.

"Sky Raiders!" Eren smiled brightly as the man flinched. Was that the crew with the Ice Demon?

"As in Ice Demon's crew?" the man asked as the men were all kinda of freaking out a little.

"Yep!" Eren nodded.

"I am working out if turning you into candy is worth my life or not," the man said thinking about it. "Why did you bring a cabin girl of a pirate crew here any way you idiots?!"

"I'm a boy!" Eren said, his cheeks puffing out.

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Why not? Mama is wearing a dress too!"

"Wait… are you telling me the infamous and cold-blooded Ice Demon, is wearing a dress?"

"My mama isn't cold blood. He just doesn't like people, not in our crew!" Eren huffed again.

"Wait a sec, you said papa before," the man realised. "Does that mean Ice Demon is dating someone?"

"Yep! Papa!" Eren nodded. Even if his papa said differently. Kyou said they liked each other like that! And from what Ryu said that means that they were dating!

"Oh really? And what's he like?" the candy man asked the boy in the dress.

"Papa is playful and funny and sweet! He loves candy too!" Eren told him. "And he has red hair with black bangs and snowflakes in his hair and two different coloured eyes!"

"My death will be worth it if I turned the two things that Ice Demon loved most in this world into candy," the man said looking at his men. "Bring this papa." Looking at Eren. "Why is Ice Demon mama and not papa?"

"You can't call him Papa!" Eren huffed. "His name is Ryu! He's my papa! Mama looks better in a dress compared to Papa. Mama looks like a girl! Everyone says so!"

"What an interesting twist," the man said as he touched Eren with clothed hand. "You might be more useful to me not as candy. Get more innocents for me to turn into candy. It's always good to see people getting my candy." Putting a piece into Eren's mouth.

With Levi and Ryu a few minutes later.

"And here I thought we'd have a hard time finding those responsible," Ryu whispered to Levi. There were people following them, clearly wanting to take the redhead, but not wanting to risk doing it while Levi's around. "I mean here they are trying to capture me at the risk of your wrath getting worse. I say we let them take me and you can follow them back to their hideout okay?"

"I'd rather force them to tell us," Levi growled.

"This way is better Vi, please just do it my way this once?" Ryu begged. "And if it doesn't work then you can bash their heads in."

"Fine," Levi said, begrudgingly.

"I think we can cover more ground if we split up, Vi. I'll go this way, and you go that way," Ryu told him, basically meaning for Levi to hide. The black haired teen nodded as the two of them 'split up'. Levi actually following along, hiding as best he could. Which Ryu honestly couldn't help but be impressed by. Who knew Levi could be so sneaky? When the men following Ryu deemed him far enough away, they surrounded him. It took all of Levi's willpower not to fight them when they 'defeated' Ryu. Tying the teen up and carrying him like a sack of potatoes. They even put a gag on his mouth for extra precaution.

"Note to self, murder them all," Levi said as he was following them.

* * *

Later

"Was the gag honestly really necessary?" Ryu asked the men that brought him here once the gag was removed.

"Papa!" Eren called as soon as he saw him.

"Eren! Thank god you're okay," Ryu breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's a candy man! He has a devil fruit that lets him turn things into candy!" Eren told the redhead as he ran to him. "He has been giving me lots of candy to eat!"

"Why did you need to kidnap Eren to give him candy?" Ryu asked, confused as he looked over at the man. "I mean you could have just given it to us to give to him."

"I took him to make him candy, after all, the best candies are made from the sweet and innocent," the man said as his clothed finger ran along Eren's face. Ryu felt sick to his stomach as soon as he heard that. Had the man been feeding Eren people that had been turned into candy? "Then I learned he was Ice Demons little pet. Just like you are. Couldn't it be sweet to turn you both into candy and then have Ice Demon unknowingly eat you? It would worth my life."

"Vi doesn't like sweets, so you're outta luck," Ryu glared at the man.

"Not even if I told him the only way he would get you back is to eat the candy?" The man smirked.

"How about let's not and say we did," Ryu said as he was about to use his tail to break the bindings. The idiots honestly had no idea that it was real. The redhead cried out in a bit of pain as one of the men stepped on his tail. "That hurt you asshole!" His tail curling around him to prevent it from being stepped on again. The man looked interested that it was real and was he also irritated. The fact that it was real also means he probably could have escaped at any point during this. Which only meant that Ryu had lead Ice Demon here.

"Where's Ice Demon?" The man asked the redhead as he grabbed Eren, pulling him away from Ryu.

"Papa!" Eren said trying to get hold of him.

"Let Eren go!" Ryu shouted, as one of the men suddenly put sea-stone on the redhead, causing the appendages to vanish and the redhead to sag, weakened.

Ice shot up around the redhead to protect him from any further harm as the room was getting steamy.

"You made mama mad," Eren said in an almost creepy Halloween kid sounding voice.

"You won't really like it when he's mad~" Ryu smirked, mischievously. "He's gonna kill you~" Saying this in a sing-song voice, literally singing the words as if he was singing it to the tune of ring-around the rosy.

"He won't do a thing while I have his precocious little cabin boy," the man said as ice spiked up everywhere around the man and his people.

"He can hit you without touching Eren moron," Ryu told the man. "There's nowhere to hide that he won't find you~ And no-one to hid behind that can protect you~" Ryu was having too much fun messing with this man. The man was freaking out, clearly terrified.

"I give you to the count of ten to release my brother before I kill you where you stand," Levi's voice said echoing throughout the room. "And give you to the count of five to drop the key to the sea stone on my Ru. One." Levi's ice killing one of the candy man's men. "Two." Ice going through the man's leg, making him scream as his hand went to his leg where it was bleeding. "Three." Ice going through a machine that only made more steam.

The man dropped the key to the redhead's sea stone and let go of Eren.

"Should I kill them, or give them a chance to change their ways?" Levi asked the redhead as he appeared next to him. "Eren, key and here now."

"Kill the man that was possible feeding Eren… That kind of candy the others give them a chance," Ryu said. And by that kind of candy, he meant possibly candy that was humans before the man turned it into candy.

"You said you weren't going kill me if I let the boy go and gave you the key!" The man said.

"He never said that," Ryu said. "He said he gave you to the count of ten and then five before he killed you where you stood difference. There was a chance he'd let you go and a chance he wouldn't."

"Ask, did you feed my baby brother human candies?" Levi asked the man as he took the key from Eren and took off the sea stone from the redhead. "And how did you manage to take Eren from Ru when he was standing right next to him?"

"It's amazing what kids will leave people for and not ask any questions," one of the men responded. "We offered him candy to come with us."

"Air, you are grounded for a week. No candy or sweets or desserts," Levi said looking at his brother. "Ru, I will cut your candy in half if you even try to give him some while he is grounded."

"But mama!" Eren whined as he was pulling Levi's dress. "That's not fair! It's Halloween! I thought getting candy from people was okay!"

"Only when we knock on their doors Ren," Ryu told him. "Otherwise you don't take candy from strangers. And even then you don't eat it right away. We have to check and make sure no-one put anything into the candy before you eat it. Why do you think me or Vi looked over the candy before we gave it to you?"

"Oh… sorry…" Eren said hugging Levi.

"He's right, you do make a convincing girl," the candy man said, and Levi killed him and his men with a snap of his fingers.

"He avoided the question and didn't answer it, I am taking it as a yes," Levi said as he was checking the redhead over after getting the sea stone off him. "You okay Ru? I should have acted sooner."

"I'm fine, don't worry Vi," Ryu smiled at him. "Let's just meet back with the others then get more candy! The night isn't over yet! And I'm determined to end on a high note!"

"Yes! Can I eat candy and have the ban start tomorrow? Please!" Eren begged.

"Fine," Levi sighed as he fixed the redhead's clothes a little and took his hand with a smile. "Let's go then. You said the night is still young right?"

"Thanks, Vi," Ryu said as he pecked Levi's cheek. "That was a thank you for rescuing me." Sure him and Levi weren't dating, but he could get away with a thank you kiss! Besides he really wanted to kiss him. And Levi's blushing face was so cute. He was falling hard for the other male. The pirate captain standing there in semi-shock as his hand was over his cheek and blushing up a storm.

Eren was chatting away as he was dragging the two out of the building to continue their trick or treating.

* * *

 **Soju: 29 favs**

 **Eris: 36 follows**

 **Sarah: 104 reviews**

 **Rhys: over 3, 830 views**

 **Here is the chapter guys. I hope you all like it. If you have an Q &A question, either PM me or add it at the bottom of your review but put Q&A before it. anyway, until next chapter minna. Later gators. **


End file.
